


E-10: Horizons

by CarthArts, EBOmnitrix, Transwiththeplans



Category: Ben 10 Series, Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Ben 10 Classic, Ben 10: Alien Force, Canon - Anime, Character Development, College, Comedy, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fan Characters, Fan Soundtracks, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Omnitrix, Original Character(s), Other, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, School, Science Fiction, Series, Slice of Life, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 294,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarthArts/pseuds/CarthArts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBOmnitrix/pseuds/EBOmnitrix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transwiththeplans/pseuds/Transwiththeplans
Summary: A few months after Ethan finds a mysterious and super powered watch that transforms him into aliens, he moves to Merridale, CA where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, and together they attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams and to achieve each other's life goals. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his everyday problems. Whether he uses his aliens to save the day or just to write an essay, he'll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal!This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZScore - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthageTo view art for the series, visit:https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons





	1. Episode 1: "Day One" (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[We open to someone having both their hands laid on an open textbook. In the background, all you can hear is a faded voice. From their point of view, they looked up, and it appeared that the voice was coming from the college professor teaching by a white board. The view zoomed down to one hand reading through the lines of text, while the other hand left the textbook, only to stroke the right side of their hair. We saw the person's face, revealing them to be a girl with light skin, brown eyes, and long orange hair. She took a deep breath, still reading through the text. Suddenly, the bell rang, prompting her to look up again.]_

**Professor** : Okay, students, be sure to begin reading through Chapters 1, 3, and 4 this week. You all have a pleasant day!

_[The orange haired girl, along with two other female friends, were talking as they headed down the stairs and walked outside. They had left the building and arrived near the entrance fountain.]_

**Girl** : I'll see you around!

 **Orange Haired Girl** : See you! _[She waved.]_

_[As the two girls left, the orange haired girl began to approach to her next class. Suddenly, a loud, shrieking sound was heard in the background, catching her attention. A dinosaur-like creature with wheels on its legs making its way towards her, as well as a flashing symbol on the creature's chest.]_

**Creature** : Come on, Come on... Come on...

_[The symbol flashed red, and the creature was surrounded in a red light. It transformed into a human male with brown hair, a black and green t-shirt with a silver undershirt around it, and jeans. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The girl looked over and gasped as he continued barreling towards her, leaving her with no time to move out of the way.]_

**Human Male** : OH MAN!!!

_[Then, everything stopped moving and went black. The scene shifted to many hours prior where we only hear the sound of something light repeatedly hitting the wall in the background. Then, everything panned upward. Three men were waiting inside a large room. One of them was a white male who was sitting and waiting impatiently, and he started tapping his fingers on the table. Another was an African American who grabbed his blunt and started smoking marijuana. The last one was an Asian man with a shaved head who kept tossing a tennis ball back and forth against the wall. With each throw the noise kept getting louder and louder. It started to aggravate the white male, his finger tapping growing more aggressive from each throw. The black male took a deep breath.]_

**Black Male** : Good grief.

_[The sounds of the tennis ball hitting back and forth grew louder, as well as the white male's finger tapping. He began to lose his patience and stood up angrily to shout at the Asian male.]_

**White Male** : WILL YOU STOP THAT?! IT'S GIVING ME A FREAKING HEADACHE!!!

 **Black Male** : Hey, man, he's just trying to pass the time.

 **White Male** : So what?! That tennis ball racket is annoying me! For once, can you just stop for two seconds so I can think?!

_[Everything went silent for about two seconds then the Asian male began throwing the tennis ball again. The white male screamed in frustration.]_

**White Male** : DAMMIT!!! When the hell is Johnny supposed to be here? He said he was gonna find a place for us to grab our loot!

 **Asian Male** : Relax, man. He'll be here.

 **White Male** : And what if he won't?! You know the boss doesn't like it when we screw around! If he finds out we didn't get the money to help his project, we're screwed!

_[The black male took a look at his blunt and held it up to offer him some.]_

**Black Male** : You want some? It'll take your mind off things.

 **White Male** : _[Sigh]_ Fine, give it here.

_[Smoke began to cloud the hanging ceiling light and some of the room. The two were sitting beside each other smoking their joints together until they heard a door shut and noticed Johnny had walked in. The white man stood up and walked over to him.]_

**White Male** : JOHNNY!!! MAN, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

 **Johnny** : Easy, Clark. I was just finding out where we can get what we need.

 **Clark** : Oh yeah? And where might that be?

_[We zoomed into Johnny's determined face as he gave a small chuckle.]_

**Johnny** : Merridale, California, baby!

_[Everything went black.]_

__

** ACT 1: **

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Don%27t_Call_Me_In_The_Morning_-_Josh_Fix_%28E-10_Edition%29.ogg>]_

_[The scene moved slowly towards the right as gray-colors surrounded the room. The setting took place inside a bedroom with clothes scattered everywhere, a desk sitting right next to a bed that was filled with games, a laptop and a smartphone charging. A masculine figure was sleeping under the covers and began to wake up slowly. He rubbed his eyes, yawned and turned over to his phone to check the time. His eyes widened when he saw the time was 9:03am.]_

**Ethan** : I'm late... I'm late!

_[Ethan got up, slipped off from his bed onto the ground, and made a break for the bathroom. Ethan took a look into the mirror and realized he was wearing PJs, realizing he had forgot to put on his day clothes. He started combing his hair with one hand and brushing his teeth with other. We cut to him hopping on one foot trying to put his other leg into his jeans. He managed to slip it on and rushed over to a small kitchen to see what was in the pantry. All he could find were Strawberry Poptarts, so he grabbed them and ate them as fast as he could without choking. He chugged his cup of milk and ran to his bag to place it on his back.]_

**Ethan** : _[Takes a deep breath.]_ What time is it?

_[Ethan grabbed the phone from his pocket and saw it was 9:08am. He then put his phone back in his pocket and raised his arm up, wearing a familiar looking gadget on his wrist.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh! No time to drive, but there is enough time to kick it into overdrive!

_[He tapped the sides of his gadget and a core with an hourglass symbol popped up in front of him. The symbol formed into a diamond which revealed icons were inside. He turned the dial, to reveal the icons changed shape for each turn. One figure wore headphones, another had its head on fire, another had four arms, and one was a slim, armored, reptilian-like figure. Ethan raised his arm and slammed down and a green flash surrounded the area.]_

_[XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: A green background with dark orbs formed around Ethan. Ethan raised his arm up, and his skin turned blue with his hands transforming into black claws. A helmet formed onto Ethan's head and his body spun around. His head finished changing shape and his eyes lit up. He started running, and his legs sprung up into the air and grew wheels from the bottom of his toes. In a spinning background, XLR8 ran from right to left then back to right, and the transformation ended.]_

_[A green light flashed out of Ethan's house. XLR8 dashed out of the house, and increasing his speed as he made his way to school. We shifted to people walking around outside in the small city. A blue blur zoomed right by them and we cut to XLR8.]_

**XLR8** : Oh man, I can't believe I was almost late on the first day! I spent all summer planning this semester, and I never plan for anything! Just relax, Ethan, you'll make it through this college in no time!

_[XLR8 increased his speed. The song shifted.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b0/Come_Down_-_FLCL_%28E-10_Edition%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180806034048>]_

_[Meanwhile, we cut to a black car parking outside a building across the street. Three men walked out wearing ski-masks. They grabbed their bags that were carried with loaded weapons, and they brought them out and approached the bank armed and ready.]_

**Robber** : Let's go.

_[We cut to XLR8 who continued running at his regular pace. Then suddenly, a loud alarm went off in the background and XLR8 skidded to a halt. He turned to the direction of the noise.]_

**XLR8** : Ah, what was that?!

_[XLR8 zoomed over to where he saw police cars parked by a building; the officers were shooting at robbers. The robbers were carrying their money and heavy powered weapons.]_

**Robber** : It's time we try out the new guns, boys.

 **Robber 2** : I'll get my backpack ready.

_[Behind the robber's back was a completely black and boxed-shaped backpack. One of the other robbers held a striker and blasted the cops. The officers hid at the bottom of their cars trying to shoot from their hiding spot. A cop ran out to try to get a point blank shot. One of the robbers grabbed their gun and shot him in the foot, causing the cop to collapse to the ground.]_

**XLR8** : Aw man, I don't have time to fight these guys!

_[XLR8 looked at the hourglass symbol on his chest and took a moment to think. He began groaning impatiently and made up his mind.]_

**XLR8** : Fine! I'll make time!

_[XLR8 dashed over to the robbers to grab their attention.]_

**XLR8** : Hey, dudes! Are we really gonna do the classic hero v.s. bank robbers thing?

 **Robber** : What the hell is that thing?!

 **Robber 2** : Who cares? Blast it!

_[They began shooting at XLR8, who rapidly started dodging the attacks by running back and forth. He struck one of the robbers with a claw punch and knocked him into the ground.]_

**Robber 2** : What the hell?!

_[XLR8 sniped him from behind and went flying to the ground. The other robber noticed XLR8 was heading to his direction. He grabbed a small marble from his pocket and threw it to the ground, creating a cloud of smoke.]_

**XLR8** : Huh, I didn't know that was on the market. Well, that's not gonna save you for long!

_[XLR8 ran in circles until he eventually created a vortex. The smoke started lifting, as did the robber, causing him to panic. XLR8 stopped his cyclone and the robber began falling to the ground. XLR8 caught him in time and set him down gently. The robber got up and took a deep sigh of relief, but to his surprise, XLR8 struck him with an uppercut and knocked him to the ground. In the background, one of the robbers woke up, and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. The scene shifted back to XLR8.]_

**XLR8** : Well, that wraps that up, now to hurry and get to school before...

_[XLR8 noticed his backpack was missing.]_

**XLR8** : Hey! Where did my backpack go?!

_[In the background, XLR8 heard a car unlock and he turned over to see the other robber crawling his way towards it. XLR8 dashed toward him to stop him.]_

**XLR8** : Oh no you don't!

_[XLR8 struck the robber and he went flying backwards. The robber landed next to the cops.]_

**XLR8** : Oh hey! There's my backpack!

_[XLR8 ran over and strapped his backpack between his shoulders, and he zoomed over to one of the officers.]_

**XLR8** : They're all yours, officers!

_[XLR8 then left the scene, leading the cops to grab their handcuffs. The cops were both curious and confused.]_

**Cop** : Who was that?

 **Cop 2** : I don't know. Maybe some kind of cosplayer with special effects.

_[The two cops shrugged and the scene changed to XLR8 running down the streets. XLR8 then started approaching near the campus as he spotted it up ahead.]_

**XLR8** : The campus!

_[XLR8 increased his speed and ran past a sign that said "Horizon Arts & Culture" which was mounted in front of the entrance. The campus was surrounded by multiple buildings with many students, tables, trees and mounted areas surrounding the area. Meanwhile, a girl with orange hair was waving by to her friends, started walking away from them.]_

**XLR8** : That's it! I think I'm going to... _[The symbol started beeping.]_ Oh, no-no-no-no-no! Don't power down here, not now!

_[The beeping started getting louder. XLR8 tried to slow himself down, although it was to almost no avail due to his speed.]_

**XLR8** : Come on, Come on... Come on...

_[Before he could slow down completely, XLR8 changed back into Ethan in a red blur. Ethan realized he was approaching an orange haired girl, while still going fast from XLR8's momentum.]_

**Ethan** : OH MAN!!!!!

_[She slowly turned to notice the scream until, in slow motion, Ethan slammed right into her. Everything returned to regular speed as the orange haired girl fell to the ground while Ethan kept rolling across the ground, until he slammed into a nearby tree. The song ended. He collapsed to the ground and went unconscious. Not long after, a small crowd formed around the orange haired girl as she slowly sat up, rubbing her shoulder.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1f/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Long_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629073940>]_

**Alice** : Agh, what... hit me?

_[She turned over to see an unconscious Ethan laying in the grass.]_

**Alice** : That guy... _[Gasp]_ Is he okay?

_[She ran over towards him. Ethan began opening his eyes. All he saw was a blurry face covering the sun, and all he heard was ringing in his ears. Everything then cleared up, letting him see Alice staring at him, with the sunlight shining behind her and the leaves on the tree. The ringing slowly stopped, letting her voice be heard.]_

**Alice** : Hey, say something, are you ok?

 **Ethan** : Yeah... _[He tried to sit up]_ Agh...

_[Ethan rubbed a bump on his head in pain.]_

**Alice** : Don't force yourself.

 **Ethan** : Agh, my class... am I late?

 **Alice** : Well, it's 9:25, if that helps with your answer.

 **Ethan** : _[Sat up]_ That's good at least...

_[Ethan's bruise continued to hurt as he also covered his forehead.]_

**Alice** : Careful! Anyways, I think you're the one who owes me an apology...

_[Ethan, confused, took a look at Alice and saw she was holding her side.]_

**Ethan** : Ah, I'm so sorry!

 **Alice** : It's fine. But here, I might have some pain medicine in my bag that would help.

_[She grabbed a few pills from her bag and handed them to him.]_

**Ethan** : Thanks. But uh, isn't it kinda hard to swallow without water?

 **Alice** : _[Sigh]_ Here.

_[She also handed him a Smartwater. Ethan swallowed the pills and drank the water.]_

**Ethan** : Thank you.

_[He stood up and grabbed his bag.]_

**Ethan** : But yeah, I'm still sorry about what happened.

 **Alice** : That's okay, don't worry about it. But how were you going that fast anyway?

 **Ethan** : Long story, I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I really gotta get to class.

 **Alice** : That's fine. Just asking out of curiosity, what class do you have?

 **Ethan** : Uh, History of Arts.

 **Alice** : Hey, I have that too! That's my next class actually!

 **Ethan** : Cool! Uh, since we have a class together, and since I kinda feel bad for bumping into ya earlier... Do you maybe wanna walk to class together?

 **Alice** : Sure. Although, you'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to make up to me. _[Walks past him.]_

 **Ethan** : Aw, really?! Like what?

 **Alice** : You'll see...

 **Ethan** : Oh come on!

_[She laughed as the two started walking to class together as we zoom out into the view of one of Horizon's buildings. The song ended.]_

 

**ACT 2:**

_[The scene proceeded to move into one of the humanities buildings where the professor arrived into the room as the students began to take their seats.]_

**Professor Meechum** : Good morning, students! I hope you are all ready to begin the new semester. But for those who are just starting this year, welcome! My name is Professor Meechum and I welcome you to... THE HISTORY OF-

_[Quietly, Ethan and Alice entered the room with the professor taking to notice.]_

**Professor Meechum** : Arts... _[He turned to the two.]_

 **Alice** : Sorry, professor.

 **Professor Meechum** : It's fine, it's only normal to be late on the first day... Take your seats.

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/62/The_Hardest_Part_-_Grant_Geissman_%28E-10_Edition%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629072843>]_

_[Ethan and Alice grabbed the nearest seats they could find and sat to the very right, their left, of the class. Professor Meechum continued to speak as they did so.]_

**Professor Meechum** : Now, as I was saying... WELCOME TO THE HISTORY OF ARTS! And here we'll...

_[The Professor's talking began to fade as an African American girl, who sat next to Alice, began to speak to her.]_

**Nikki** : So, what took you two?

_[From the lower row, an African American male and Ethan were sitting in front of them.]_

**Ethan** : I crashed right into her, then into a tree.

 **Hannibal** : Dang. How the hell'd you do that?

 **Ethan** : Hard to say.

 **Nikki** : Come on, like it's really that complicated for you to tell us.

 **Alice** : Besides, you were the one who ran into me earlier. Even I couldn't tell what happened back there.

 **Ethan** : Well... I'll tell you about it later.

 **Hannibal** : Alright, then.

_[Ethan appeared tense as his shoulders stuck up and took a short deep breath. Hannibal took a notice to this, as well as noticing Alice focusing hard.]_

**Hannibal** : You two first years?

_[Both Ethan and Alice nodded for their response.]_

**Hannibal** : Don't worry, I'm a second year. Just relax, this college ain't too complicated.

 **Nikki** : Complicated? Hardly.

 **Alice** : It's really that easy?

 **Nikki** : Well, it's not that easy, but it's pretty simple once you get to know your way around.

 **Ethan** : Well, that's a relief.

 **Professor Meechum** : Alright, students, you will each receive your mandatory syllabus. I would highly advise for you to take notes on this, they may appear on a surprise test later this week.

 **Ethan** : _[To himself.]_ Ho boy...

_[Ethan turned over to his backpack, which he had set aside from him. Ethan turned over to notice it was shinier than usual, he opened his zipper and realized nothing was in there.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : WHAT?! [His face turned tense.] Dammit.... I was sure I put all my notebooks in here last night. Wait... _[His eyes widened.]_ My textbooks aren't in here either?! What the hell?! Wait a minute....

_[Ethan flashed back to XLR8 fighting the robbers outside the store. In slow motion we see XLR8 grab one of the robber's backpacks.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : My backpack... Did I accidentally grab the other backpack at the crime scene?! Are you kidding me?!

_[Hannibal called out for Ethan, and he turned over, taking a notice.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, kid! You gonna grab one or not?

 **Ethan** : Uh... yeah! Thanks.

_[Ethan grabbed the syllabus and turned over to where Professor Meechum was speaking in the background. Other students were either asleep, taking notes, or (rarely) paying close attention, but Ethan was not any of them. He was so worried about his missing backpack, he continued to zone once more, thinking to himself.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Dammit, I'm gonna have to search the crime scene the second I get out of class. Wait a minute, I'm not gonna have that kind of time. Even if I use XLR8 again, I can't tamper with the evidence, the cops will know somebody messed with it. Plus, what are the chances this damn thing is going to give me the right alien anyway?

 **Nikki** : Hey, by any chance when do you all get out, or at least go on break?

 **Alice** : Well I'm here every day 'till Friday. On Monday and Wednesdays I have classes from 8 to 12:40 then I have another one at 3:45. Then on Tuesday and Thursdays I go from about 11 to 2.

 **Nikki** : Me too, girl! Only I'm done after 12:40 and I screw around for the rest of the day. What about you two?

 **Hannibal** : Well, I'm around from about now till 12:40, but my busier days are Tuesdays and Thursdays. One class at 8 and then my other class from 12:55 to 3:45. 3-hour classes... _[Shivers]_

 **Alice** : What about you, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : I guess based off coincidence, I have classes from now to 12:40 and then two on Tuesday and Thursday from 8 to 11am.

 **Alice** : Nice, we all have the same breaks together!

 **Nikki** : We should definitely hang out when we get out of our next class!

 **Alice** : Sure! _[Bigger smile]_ My name's Alice by the way.

 **Nikki** : Nikki, and the guy speaking below me is Hannibal. We've been to school with each other since the 7th grade.

 **Hannibal** : Pleasure's all mine. Hey, kid?

_[Meanwhile, Ethan was still panicking in his head.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : _(Joseph Joestar Voice)_ OH MY GOD!!!

_[Ethan shook his head and responded to Hannibal swiftly but calmly.]_

Ethan: Yeah?

 **Hannibal** : What did she say your name was?

 **Ethan** : Oh, it's Ethan.

 **Hannibal** : Ethan... Man, I don't hear names like that often around here, at least not in this school. Whaddya say you get together with us after our next class?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, dude. I'm in.

 **Nikki** : Nice.

 **Alice** : That way you get to tell us how you ran into me earlier.

 **Ethan** : _[Nervous chuckle.]_ Haha... yeah....

 **Ethan (Thoughts)** : They're really nice and all. Hell, I can't say no to them. After all, no one's really been this nice to me back in my other schools. But dammit, I'm in a screwed situation here. What if the cops somehow find my name in the textbooks? I'm gonna get in so much shit if that's the situation! Well, I'm gonna have to play along with this backpack for now and see if I can turn this into the police later, maybe even try to take back my backpack. I'm just gonna have to wait it out. [Music ends]

_[The scene then shifted to a minor montage as the class proceeded. Ethan ended up sharing a textbook with Hannibal as they began reading a piece, while Alice and Nikki made conversation in the background. Students had their hands raised for questions and the Professor started writing down a few notes. We shifted to the group leaving class as they made their ways. Coincidentally, Ethan and Hannibal shared one of the same classes as the two hung together for their next class with Ethan making a nervous laugh. Only eleven people were in the classroom as some others began digital designing. We then cut to Ethan stepping outside free from class, taking a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : Man, thought that class would never end.

 **Hannibal** : Hahaha, I feel ya. Just think if I had signed up for another class after this.

 **Ethan** : I'd freaking end myself, right here and now.

_[Hannibal made a small laugh as Nikki and Alice walked up to them.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, guys.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, how did your classes go?

 **Nikki** : Intro to Dance was exhausting, at least we don't have lab 'til Friday. Then I have to be here for a whole three hours.

 **Hannibal** : That sucks.

 **Ethan** : What about you, Alice?

 **Alice** : Detail & Design was something. We basically have to look at art half the time while the other half we design it to our fullest.

 **Ethan** : I have to take that next semester... Hope it's not too bad.

 **Nikki** : What about you two?

 **Ethan** : _[Horrified]_ I've never felt more of a vampire in my life.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, while the subject was great, the class is crazy dull. In fact it's just so dark in there, it's like you stepped out of a horror movie.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, even the teacher looked like he was Frankenstein's monster. But other than that, it was pretty alright. _[Grabs onto Hannibal]_ Thank god you're here.

 **Hannibal** : Appreciate it.

_[They arrived into a room.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ab/Another_Day_at_Horizon.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180929011931>]_

**Hannibal** : We're here. The campus cafeteria.

_[They arrived at a large sector where both the outside and inside looked exactly like a miniature food court. Inside, there were countertop food warmers, countertop dispensers, microwaves, shelves filled with snacks, candies, gum, and refrigerators carrying all kinds of drinks. There were also two registers and an opened shack that allowed the customers to watch the chefs cook their food. Seats were everywhere, and there were tables with umbrellas outside. There was a food truck standing on the side. Nikki noticed Ethan's jaw was wide open and turned to him.]_

**Nikki** : You can close your jaw now. You're letting all the flies in.

 **Ethan** : AH!

 **Nikki** : Kidding! But crazy, right?

 **Ethan** : More like... amazing!

_[Ethan spotted a plate holding two pieces of pepperoni pizza.]_

**Ethan** : Well, I definitely know what I'm grabbing!

_[Ethan ran off toward the pizza's location. But before he can grab it, he accidentally ran into someone, again. This time, the person's plate slammed right into their shirt.]_

**Ethan** : AH! I'm so sorry!

 **Terence** : Agh! Look at what you did! Do you know how much money I had to pay for that?

_[Ethan tried to grabbed the quickest napkins he could find to help him clean up the mess.]_

**Terence** : Don't even bother! _[Pushes Ethan back.]_ Ugh! I'll just go grab something from the vending machine...

_[Terence left with his other friends behind Ethan.]_

**Nikki** : Dang, you are running into all kinds of people today.

 **Ethan** : Heh... yeah, I didn't exactly see him coming either.

 **Hannibal** : Don't worry about it. Besides, you'll probably never see him again anyway.

_[Ethan sighed and grabbed the plate holding the pieces of pizza. The scene then changed to Ethan eating the slice of pizza.]_

**Hannibal** : Well?

 **Ethan** : Holy crap, this thing's amazing! [His eyes were sparkling.]

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, this place serves almost the best food in town.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, aside from that other place.

 **Alice** : What other place?

 **Nikki** : Some busy restaurant that just opened up here. We definitely have to go there sometime!

 **Alice** : Sounds great!

 **Hannibal** : So, I'm gonna put you on the spot here, E. What are you majoring in?

_[Ethan made a confused face as his whole mouth was stuffed with pizza. Nikki gave him a funny look.]_

**Nikki** : He means, what are you going to Horizons for?

 **Ethan** : Oh. _[Swallows]_ I'm going to create the next generation of cartoons! I wanna create a whole universe made of characters, full of plot, progression, and development. Whether it's designing, writing or voice acting them, that's my dream!

 **Hannibal** : Then it looks like we're going into the same field then.

 **Ethan** : Really? Sweet!

 **Hannibal** : Although, I'm going into the more technical department, making sure all the work is laid out and pieced together.

 **Ethan** : So like editing?

 **Hannibal** : That, and I'm also working into storyboard art too. I'm also minoring in mechanics, but that's just something I'm brushing off to the side.

 **Ethan** : Nice! So what about you two?

 **Nikki** : Well, ever since I was 5, I always wanted to become a world famous ballet dancer. I used to go to perform in recitals. Now, I'm here to improve my skills and hopefully find a job after college, I'm also enrolled in theater so that helps a lot. In fact, Hannibal here has been helping me since we were little.

 **Hannibal** : I mean come on, who else is going to help you and cheer you on?

 **Ethan** : Great! What about you, Alice?

 **Alice** : I haven't really decided yet. I'm only going here because I have a real passion for art. I'm just trying to figure things out, ya know?

 **Nikki** : Don't worry, shugs. You'll figure it out in no time. It took me awhile before figuring out where I wanted to go.

 **Hannibal** : Hell, it took me a few years just to afford to go here.

 **Nikki** : So, no sweat. You got all the time in the world.

 **Alice** : Thanks! That really means a lot you guys.

_[Ethan smiled as the group continued onward with their conversation. However, his eyes glanced over to his backpack, with his face becoming worried. He took a look at his watch, with the hourglass symbol shining in front of him, then looked back up.]_

**Ethan** : Hey guys, I have to check something. I'll be right back.

_[Ethan grabbed his backpack and left the seats.]_

**Hannibal** : Okay, dude! But if you don't make it back, I will eat the rest of that pizza!

 **Ethan** : _[Shouting]_ : Like hell you will!

_[Alice noticed him leave in a hurry and gave a worried look. Meanwhile, Ethan looked around to notice nobody was around. He hid behind a tree and began to search the backpack.]_

**Ethan** : Come on, there's gotta be something those robber guys were hiding... There's no way any old robber would just leave their bags empty handed without...

_[Ethan found something inside, and took it out. He noticed a strange remote with only a couple buttons on its system.]_

**Ethan** : A remote? Why would somebody go out of their way just to steal some TV remote? Nobody watches TV anymore... Well, I do. But for others, not as much as they used to.

_[As Ethan was taking a quick peek at the remote, somebody approached him from behind.]_

**Alice** : Hey, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : AH!

_[Ethan jumped then turned around to hide the remote to see Alice standing in front of him. With his other hand he grabbed his chest, taking small breaths.]_

**Ethan** : You scared the crap out of me!

 **Alice** : _[Laughs]_ Sorry. Look, just, I wanted to ask you something. After all this time we've spent together today, you still haven't answered why or how you ran into me.

 **Ethan** : I just wasn't paying attention, that’s all.

 **Alice** : Really? Because you looked like you were going as fast as what, one hundred miles per hour? You were literally airborne.

 **Ethan** : I mean I tripped, then fell-

 **Alice** : From a long distance? Ethan, nobody just drops from the sky and goes flying into someone.

 **Ethan** : I wasn't technically in the sky...

_[Alice stepped towards Ethan, and he took a few steps back, holding onto the remote as tightly as possible.]_

**Alice** : Just be honest with me, Ethan. You and I are both new to this school, and if you really wanna start the school year with someone hating you, then...

 **Ethan** : Look, Alice, it's not that I don't want to explain it to you, it's just...

 **Alice** : Just what Ethan?

_[Ethan stopped moving but accidentally pressed a switch on his remote.]_

**Ethan** : It's just that if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.

 **Alice** : Oh really? Try me!

_[Ethan's backpack began to glow red. Ethan took notice to this and became panicked.]_

**Ethan** : Uh... Alice?

 **Alice** : What?

_[Ethan pointed over, and Alice turned around with the backpack transforming into metal, which levitating into the air as it started transforming.]_

**Alice** : What's happening to your backpack?

_[It started growing giant metallic arms and legs. From its chest a metallic cockpit grew out, shining to the reflection of the sunlight. The tree snapped and collapse into the ground. We zoomed out to see a 30 foot tall automated robot towering over the two. Ethan and Alice take a few steps back as Ethan responded back to Alice's question.]_

**Ethan** : I don't know, but that's one thing we should definitely get an answer to...

 

** ACT 3: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a4/The_Horn_%28Ep_1%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190517035031>]_

**Alice** : Ethan... what the hell is that thing?

 **Ethan** : That is what I'm trying to find out.

_[Ethan approached the robot.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

 **Ethan** : No, it's okay.

_[Ethan touched one of the boots.]_

**Ethan** : I think this belongs to one of the robbers who...

_[The robot kicked Ethan and sent him flying into the air.]_

**Alice** : ETHAN!

_[Ethan went flying into the bushes. He spat out blood and wiped it off his mouth. He then took a look at the watch.]_

**Ethan** : Show time...

_[Alice looked up at the robot, terrified. The robot took aim at Alice and launched its fist at her. Alice screamed and jumped out of the way as the robot punched a hole in the ground. The robot moved its fist up and started approaching closer to the other students. The robot took a look around and started scanning the area. It spotted a few students sitting at a table where one student started lifting up his wallet, who was ready to pay. The robot moved its arm up and its hands transformed into a cannon. The scene quickly moved back to Hannibal and Nikki.]_

**Hannibal** : You know, Ethan and Alice are sure taking their time. You think they're getting it on?

_[Nikki gave him a smug face, but then noticed the giant robot in the background.]_

**Nikki** : No, but I think that's why! Duck!

_[Nikki grabbed Hannibal and the two ducked to the ground. Meanwhile, the robot started firing its bullets. The other students started evacuating the area or ducked for cover. The robot started looking around and found no trace of any human activity as smoke started to cloud the area, until suddenly, it spotted Ethan walking his way toward it. The smoke cloud cleared the area. Alice started coughing as she wiped some of the fog away and noticed Ethan was standing in front of the robot.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/43/Alice_Sees_Lodestar_%28Official%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629071029>]_

**Ethan** : Alright, tin can, you may have played your own tricks against people, even me, I give you that. But I've got some tricks up my sleeve too...

_[Ethan popped up the core of the watch and dialed up an icon that looked like a figure with two shards on his shoulders and a floating head. He raised his arm up.]_

_Ethan_ : ...about ten of them!

_[Alice gave him a confused look, then we zoom to Ethan, giving the robot an intimidating look and slammed down on the watch; It created a green flash of light, which blinded the screen.]_

_[LODESTAR TRANSFORMATION: Magnets started forming around Ethan's hand to where it transformed into a claw. Then magnets spun around him, surrounding his body in armor covered in lodestone. We zoom to his shoulders where spikes grew out of them, then zoom into his head as metal surrounded his head and his eyes flashing green. Then everything zooms out as Lodestar creates a stance and the background clears behind him.]_

_[Alice took a gasp while the robot began aiming it's cannon at Lodestar.]_

**Lodestar** : Alright, big guy! Let's see if you can handle my magnetic personality!

_[The robot began firing at Lodestar. He used his arms to block for cover as bullets started reflecting off him. Some bullets made it into Lodestar's crust but they fell off him which lead holes in his chest. To Lodestar's surprise, his magnets started forming around the holes of his body, regenerating his body back to normal.]_

**Lodestar** : What can I say? My magnets have a mind of their own. Let's see if yours do!

_[Lodestar paused a few seconds.]_

**Lodestar** : Wait, that was bad. But whatever!

_[Lodestar aimed his arms out and his claws launched magnetic waves, which started detaching one of the robot's arms. It fell to the ground as its arm short circuited.]_

**Lodestar** : Hah!

_[The robot stood and aimed at Lodestar. Its chest opened up and a laser projector came out of it. It started glowing red.]_

**Lodestar** : Uh oh.

_[It fired a large laser, which threw Lodestar back into a group of trees. A small cloud of dust appeared, and as it began to fade away, Lodestar rubbed his head. A branch then fell on the top of his head.]_

**Lodestar** : Ow!

_[Lodestar rubbed his head again. Lodestar then took a gasp as he saw a tree snapping over a couple laying nearby. The tree began falling and the two screamed, shutting their eyes and holding onto each other. However, everything stopped and the two looked up, seeing a few tables holding onto the branch. Lodestar tried increasing the tables' magnetic fields' mass.]_

**Lodestar** : Go, now!

_[The couple screamed and ran away. Lodestar then threw the tables and the tree fell to the ground. The robot started approaching Lodestar, charging its projector up to fire another blast.]_

**Lodestar** : Alright, you've caused enough damage to the campus! Time I shut you down!

_[Lodestar used his entire torso and arms to launch a bigger magnetic wave. The robot started short circuiting and began collapsing. Lodestar began struggling.]_

**Lodestar** : Come on... Come on...

_[Lodestar pushed his magnetic waves and the robot started shaking. Its cockpit and projector stopped glowing and its full body collapsed to the ground, shutting itself off. Lodestar began taking deep breaths, as the music ended. He looked at the watch, and turned to the other college students who saw the outside cafeteria and area was damaged filled with potholes, damaged tables and trees. Lodestar stood back up and turned to the damage.]_

**Lodestar** : Hmm... I still have a little power left. Might as well clean up the damage.

_[Lodestar aimed his arms out and blasted more magnetic waves. He set the tables and umbrellas back in place. Lodestar grabbed shoveling equipment and started closing the potholes. Lodestar turned over and shot another magnetic blasts. He used the empty poles on the ground to create his own lifting sling and started moving the trees to the side where people could freely move on the sidewalks. Lodestar turned over, with his claws around his waist. Everybody started cheering for him, with their fists in the air.]_

**Crowd** : WOOO!!!

_[Lodestar smiled. He created a magnetic blast off the ground and propelled away from the area. Lodestar then hid to the side of the college and fell to the ground on his knees, exhausted. The hourglass symbol started beeping and flashing red. Lodestar changed back into Ethan in a flash, then took deep breaths.]_

**Ethan** : Man, I never had to use all that power before...

_[TRACK: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6e/Secret_Sword_Mix_-_Episode_1.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180806030835]_

**Alice** : I can tell.

_[To Ethan's surprise he saw Alice standing above him with her arms crossed.]_

**Ethan** : Alice... _[deep breath.]_

 **Alice** : So, this is what you didn't want to tell me. That what, you're a superhero?

 **Ethan** : Yeah... I guess... _[deep breath]_ You can put it... _[deep breath]_ like that...

_[Alice gave him a serious look and Ethan looked down.]_

**Ethan** : I'm... sorry...

_[To Ethan's surprise, Alice began to burst with a small chuckle. Ethan looked up to notice that she was smiling as she gave him her hand.]_

**Alice** : You big idiot.

_[Ethan widened his eyes. With the sun reflecting between the two of them, Ethan grabbed her hand and she helped him stand up. Ethan almost tripped and Alice caught him.]_

**Alice** : Careful.

 **Ethan** : Thanks... So you really forgive me?

 **Alice** : I can't say that you're forgiven yet. After all, you did try to keep something from me.

 **Ethan** : That and I used a speedster to get to school, then I powered down and went flying right into you.

 **Alice** : That explains why I still have the massive headache.

 **Ethan** : Sorry.

 **Alice** : Look, before I can forgive you... I deserve an explanation to... all this.

 **Ethan** : Alright, but not here...

_[Ethan grabbed her hand and started pulling her for the two of them to start running.]_

**Ethan** : Come on!

 **Alice** : Hey! What are you doing?

_[They ran up the hill towards the streets as everything panned up toward the sky.]_

**Ethan** : We're heading over to my place!

 **Alice** : But, my class!

 **Ethan** : Oh don't worry about it, it's the first day!

 **Alice** : Ethan!

 **Ethan** : Besides, I'm pretty sure they cancelled after that robot attack, right?

_[Everything shifted to nightfall as the setting switched to the Merridale's Town Jail. Inside,Jonathan, Clark and Oshin were sitting inside a cell. The doors opened with another man waiting in front of them. The scene changed back at a warehouse to the group being thrown into the ground. The black male who sat to the side, took a look at them.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/09/Gi-Kwan%27s_Wrath.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180806030856>]_

**Black Male** : Damn, I really don't wanna be you guys right now.

_[A large Asian man started walking towards them from the shadows.]_

**Large Asian Man** : What is the meaning of this?

 **Clark** : Gi-Kwan. I can explain... Johnny here said we could confiscate some weapons down in Merridale.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Oh he did... did he? Oh Alex!

_[Alex stood out from the shadows and he smacked Jonathan with a large piece of lumber with a nail through it, he screamed as blood splattered on the ground.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Not only did you fail your missions and allow yourselves caught, which would've ruined our entire operation! _[He took a deep breath.]_ You, Clark, also lost one of our weaponizing model suit backpacks!

 **Clark** : It wasn't me...

 **Gi-Kwan** : Oh? It wasn't you...?

_[He signaled Alex, who smacked Clark with the nailed plank, leading to a much louder scream.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : We saw the evidence, you let that speedy tweety take your backpack and then it was all over the news that some giant metal man destroyed our suit! What's worse is you're a liar, a snitch... and a bitch, and we can't allow those here in our operation. At least not a snitch bitch.

 **Clark** : Please... I can do better... I can...

 **Gi-Kwan** : Too late for words, Clark, we cannot let lower class peasants like you stop me from righting what's wrong with the world. You would only just get in the way.

 **Clark** : I BEG YOU, PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Oh geez, this is why you're a snitch bitch, you never learn when to shut up.

_[Gi-Kwan signaled Alex and he repeatedly smacked him with the nailed wood. Clark continues to scream over and over again. Jonathan and Oshin react in horror as blood is splattered everywhere on the ground until suddenly, he stopped.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Get rid of that body, and Oshin, clean this mess.

_[He started walking to a heavy machine that was under construction.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : We have work to do...

_[Everything faded into black.]_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_ __

__

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1b/Episode_2_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629090638>]_


	2. Episode 2 - "Origins" (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alice discovers Ethan's secret about the watch, she demands to know everything else she kept secret from him, which leads Ethan to tell her how he first encountered it and what turned him into a hero.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[The setting took place at a suburb area with a one-story house, with pine trees surrounding the sides and the back of the house. When the sun slowly began to set, Ethan and Alice had arrived to the house, walking towards the front door.]_

**Alice** : Um, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : Just a second.

_[Ethan took his lanyard off his neck and started searching for the keys.]_

**Ethan** : Found ya!

_[He found his house keys and started unlocking the door. As soon as he opens the door, he turns on the lights and Alice begins staring at the inside.]_

**Ethan** : I give you Le Castle Da Ethan!

_[We zoomed inside to see the room the living room, while the sides of the room lead to different areas. Alice and Ethan talked in the background as the scene showcased the house. The left side lead to some rooms with the right leading to the kitchen and some other rooms. The floor was covered in wood, with a black leather couch and a beanbag chair leading to a flat screen TV hanging from the fireplace.]_

**Alice** : Really? Did you have to say it like that? That wasn't even proper French. Or Spanish.

 **Ethan** : It didn't have to be.

_[Alice rolled her eyes and entered inside. She looked around stroked her hair.]_

**Alice** : It's quite a nice place.

 **Ethan** : Thanks. I, uh, only had about... a couple weeks to work on it, actually days thanks to XLR8.

_[The two set their backpacks down and Alice turned around toward Ethan, crossing her arms.]_

**Alice** : So, why'd you bring me here? You know there were other places on campus that we could have spoken about this more privately.

_[He sighed and turned around, facing her.]_

**Ethan** : I couldn't take the chances of anybody else finding out. It's kind of a secret.

 **Alice** : Well, I wouldn't blame you. After all, who would believe some freaking 20 year old has the power to transform into monsters thanks to some magic wrist watch.

 **Ethan** : They're not monsters, they're aliens.

 **Alice** : Maybe, but you still owe me an explanation.

 **Ethan** : What, you want my whole life story?

 **Alice** : Maybe.  _[She cleared her throat.]_  After all, what am I supposed to believe anymore?

 **Ethan** :  _[Sighed]_  Fine. We'll start from the beginning...

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_

**ACT 1** :

**May 20XX, 3 Months Ago...**

_[The setting took place at night and we zoom down to a backyard with a concrete floor and bushes surrounding the area and a swimming pool. Everything was dark until a light streamed out as a door began to open. Two dogs ran outside and Ethan followed them, shutting the door gently.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, you two, let's hurry. I got a show on in a few minutes and I would very much like to not miss it.

_[He sighed, took a deep breath and started thinking to himself.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Unbelievable. How did I get stuck watching both the dogs? Not that I don't love the two, but come on. I'm twenty years old, I should at least be able to have a house to myself, not babysit while my family goes out and has fun. But whatever.

_[One of Ethan's dogs walked near one of the bushes on the side of the house. He was taking a look at the bush as he began sniffing around the area. He lifted his leg but stopped as he suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the sky. He looked up to the direction of the sound. From his viewpoint, he saw a flash of light which appeared to be a shooting star.]_

_[The scene shifts to a large, high-tech computer lab filled with worried scientists. A figure walks in, with only the back of him visible to the audience. The scientists looked at him worriedly. The figure approached one of the scientists.]_

**???** : I was alerted of some kind of object entering our atmosphere.

 **Scientist 1** : Um, yes, sir. An object of unknown origins is colliding with Earth at over 28,000 miles per hour!

 **???** : Where is this unidentified object supposed to land?

_[Another scientist walks up to the figure]_

**Scientist 2** : According to our calculations, it will land somewhere near the midwest of the United States, probably Southeast, I'm not sure.

 **Scientist 1** : What kind of action should we take?

 **???** : That object is most likely alien, and if it is, it could be dangerous in any way, shape, or form. But before we take any action, activate the satellite, and put the footage up on the monitor.

 **Scientist 2** : Activating the satellite now.

_[From space, the satellite started flashing red. As the object made its way towards Earth's orbit, the satellite followed its position from above. Once the object entered the atmosphere, the satellite paused and from the camera view it started zooming in where it was going to land. The scene cut back to Ethan as he hollered at the dogs.]_

**Ethan** : C'mon you two! Let's go!

_[They didn't come, which made Ethan irritated. His face then lit up with a light bulb appearing beside his forehead as he formulated an idea.]_

**Ethan** : Who wants a treat?  _[Grinning]_

_[Both dogs ran to the side of the door, one of which was barking. He opened the door, but before Ethan could enter inside, he too heard the noise as a bright light from and the two ran inside.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, that'll get them going.

_[Ethan slowly took a look and saw that the light was flying toward him at an alarming speed.]_

**Ethan** : Ah!

_[Ethan tried to grab the handle but the light sent him flying backwards into the ground. It crashed to the side of his house and left a big banging noise. _The crash made the whole neighborhood shake for about a good few seconds as a group of car alarms went off in the background. Ethan slowly stood back up as he went over to take a look at the crash site.]__

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1a/Discovery.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180929021515>]_

**Ethan** : What is that?

_[He walked towards the crash site, located near his backyard and close to the forest. He could hear the commotion of people angrily shouting and turning off their cars.]_

**Ethan** : Since when did meteorites decide to crash here? Don't those things burn up in the atmosphere or something?

_[Ethan reached his hands towards the smoking meteorite. It burned his hand, and Ethan recoiled.]_

**Ethan** : Agh! Man, that's hot!

_[The meteorite cracked through the surface and it revealed a pod was inside.]_

**Ethan** : Is that... a space pod... Wonder what it's hiding in there?

_[Ethan tried to take a closer look at it but the pod opened slowly. A flash of green light gleamed from inside, blinding Ethan for a second as he blocked the light with his hand. The light soon started to dim, and revealed it to be some sort of black and silver block with a badge appearing to be a green and black hourglass symbol in the center.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa... what is that? That looks like some kind of alien homing beacon or something... But what would that be doing here?

_[Ethan took a step closer and kneeled before it, but before he can reach out with his right hand, it shot out a green light and scanned Ethan]_

**Beacon** : DNA SIGNATURE IDENTIFIED. PROCEEDING TO ASSUMING A FORM TO BIND TO WEARER.

 **Ethan** : What the-

_[The block jumped out at Ethan, and began squirming around his body. Ethan jumped back and began to panic as it surrounded him as chest armor, then into a helmet, then a belt, then a boot, then a shoulder pad, a ring, and finally it positioned into a watch onto his left wrist. Ethan stopped screaming and took deep breaths, finally calming down and raising his arm in the air.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa...

_[Ethan stood back up and looked at the watch.]_

**Ethan** : What is this thing?

_[Ethan tried moving the watch, it wouldn't budge.]_

**Ethan** : Agh! It's stuck!

_[Ethan tried pushing it off his wrist, he tried grabbing, but nothing; it was stuck upon his wrist, the only question that remained was the secrets that it hid.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, if I can't get you off, then I can at least figure out how to make this thing work! Maybe there's some kind of alien code I can access.

_[Ethan tapped the button on the side and the hourglass symbol popped up. The symbol formed into a diamond and revealed an alien icon was inside.]_

**Ethan** : Icons? What is this, Power Rangers? Nah, it's more like Kamen Rider, only it is not shouting anything.

_[Ethan began turning the dial. It went from a creature with four arms to a velociraptor-like creature, to a creature made of shards, to a figure wearing headphones, to finally a creature that had a flame on its head.]_

**Ethan** : Huh, it gives me a different alien or creature for every time I turn it.  _[A ringing sound began.]_  Agh! Although this ringing is giving me a major headache.  _[It grew louder.]_  How do I shut it off?!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/E-10_Transformation.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629082552>]_

_[Ethan accidentally pressed it down with his hand and a larger noise came from the core.]_

**Ethan** : Uh oh...

_[Slowly, his body became surrounded in a green light, creating a flash.]_

_[TRANSFORMATION: Red rocky armor started surrounding his arm.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa...

_[TRANSFORMATION: His hand started to catch on fire, which made Ethan gasp. As the rocks started forming onto his body, fire started cracking beneath its surface, which made Ethan panic.]_

**Ethan** : Agh... Aahhh!

_[TRANSFORMATION: Rocks started forming around his head, and as his head changed its shape, flames started engulfing around his head, with fire coming out of his eyes, cheeks and mouth. The figure zoomed out and created a small fire wave in the transformation as he was screaming in panic. A flash glowed from the hourglass symbol and blinded the screen for a moment as the transformation had ended, with the figure continue screaming.]_

_[He started taking deep breaths and took a look at himself.]_

**Heatblast** : I'm okay? But I'm on fire, how is this even possible? Whoa! What happened to my skin? Aw, man! Did I let my eczema get worse?

_[He continuously started poking himself.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/cc/The_Start_of_E-10_-_Episode_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190312071952>]_

**Heatblast** : I started putting the lotion on just like the doctor said I should!  _[He stopped poking.]_  Okay, it's not that! Maybe I transformed into some kinda fire headed creature. Oh, great. No one's gonna date me when I look like a living candlestick. Then again, at least now people can say that I'm a hottie.

_[Heatblast made a small geekish laugh.]_

**Heatblast** : Well, as long as I'm in this form, I better figure out how to use it. I wonder if I have any cool special alien powers?

_[Sparks came out of Heatblast's palms.]_

**Heatblast** : Whoa! Liking it!

_[Heatblast gained control of his sparks and created a fireball. Heatblast aimed his fireball at a couple bushes and launched it from the palm of his hands. The bushes caught on fire and it slowly started to spread. Heatblast's expression changed from excited to worried.]_

**Heatblast** : Wait, stop!

_[The scene shifts back to the mysterious figure and the scientists in the computer lab, where the scientists and agents were watching from afar.]_

**???** : This could be troublesome.

 **Scientist 1** : From what I've gathered, it seems the object has attached itself to the human and transformed into some kind of alien life form.

 **Scientist 2** : What form of action should we take?

 **???** : Nothing yet. Let's just keep watching.

 **Heatblast** : Oh man, this isn't good.  _[Waving hands.]_  Come on fire hands, you created this fire! Now how do you stop it?

 _[Heatblast's hands began to light up and the fire flew toward his direction_ _. Heatblast made a small scream and blocked for cover, but to his surprise, the fire went back into his hands and they stopped glowing.]_

 **Heatblast** : Wait a minute... I can absorb and shoot fire? This alien is the best! I think it's an alien...  _[Looks up]_  Well, it did come from outer space... Hmm, I wonder what else I can do?

_[Heatblast tested his flames by shooting fireballs into the air. He then fired a pyro laser from his hands.]_

**Heatblast** : Aw, yeah! Now let's see if I can do this!

_[Heatblast took a few steps back; he took a look at the sky and positioning his aim carefully.]_

**Heatblast** : You know, with all these creatures inside, I'm definitely gonna have to give them codenames to keep track of 'em. How about I call this one...

_[Heatblast charged the flames on his hands. It began to growing to a larger size and Heatblast raised his arms until fired it into the sky. The fire exploded and created a wall of text saying "HEATBLAST", as sparks rained from the sky. Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, a few cars pressed on their brakes as people stared at the text in the sky. The name faded away as Heatblast finished gazing at his work with his hands on the side of his waist. Heatblast suddenly noticed the hourglass symbol on his chest began to flash a red color. Heatblast's body then glew in a red light and transformed back into Ethan. He took a look at himself, realizing he was back to his normal self.]_

**Ethan** : What? I'm back normal?! Wow... That was  _[jumps]_  awesome! 

_[Ethan turned and stared at the watch. The song ended. ]_

**Ethan** : I wonder what other kind of aliens I can turn into.

_[Ethan's stomach growled and he took notice to it.]_

**Ethan** : Maybe I should grab something eat. After all, I did just burn a lot of calories today, I deserve a meal!  _[Started walking]_  Oooh! Maybe I should go out, I'm sure the dogs won't mind being alone for a few hours.

_[We zoom out to the camera footage.]_

**Ethan** : Heh, burning calories...

_[The scene shifted to back inside the lab where the figure facepalmed.]_

**Agent 1:**  Let me get this straight here, an object falls from the sky, lands on some kid's wrist, and now he's using at some sort of play toy?

 **Agent 2** : This could lead to disastrous consequences!

 **???** : Check where all the stray fireballs could have landed.

 **Scientist 1** : Right on it, boss.

_[The scientist started tracking its location and the monitor pulled up several places the fireballs have landed. One place being in a forest filled with smoke, another place leaving a burnt mark on the ground. Another location revealed an apartment complex was on fire. The agents were surprised at the damage. The figure grabbed his walky-talky to speak.]_

**???** : Tell all the members of Squad Alpha to meet me at the hanger bay in 20.

 **Agent** : Lieutenant, do you even know where he's going?

_[The Lieutenant exited the room as he spoke.]_

**???** : Oh, I always know where they are going. Now follow my lead!

_[The door slammed behind him.]_

 

**ACT 2:**

_[The scene shifted to a black car driving down the local streets as it passed a few building. Ethan was driving inside the car with an excited look on his face.]_

**Ethan** : Man, this is awesome! I can't believe I just transformed into an alien! I mean, how was that even possible? That's not something that can just happen, right?

_[Ethan glanced for a second at the watch.]_

**Ethan** : And one thing's for certain, I haven't even become the rest of those aliens. There's definitely gotta be more inside, but I gotta be sure I know what each of them can do before I accidentally hurt someone or cause something dangerous.

_[Ethan pulled over to the side of the street and parked his car. He stepped outside and began to walk down the sidewalk to head toward a restaurant.]_

**Ethan** : I still don't know if I should call the fire alien Heatblast. Maybe Firestorm? Nah, that's taken...

_[Ethan became frustrated and took a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : Eh, I'll worry about it later. For now, I got to grab something to eat. I'm sure I saw a pizza place nearby.

_[Ethan looked up to see an apartment complex was on fire and gasped. A crowd formed outside, who stood there worried about what was going on. A firefighter turned the lid of the fire hydrant.]_

**Firefighter** : Come on, Come on!

_[Other firefighters began holding the hose and as water unleashed, they tried putting the fire out, but it was doing little good. Ethan ran over to see what was happening, he gazed at it with a worried look on his face. Nearby a news reporter was live as she spoke about the fire.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/eb/My_First_Friend_at_Horizon_-_Episode_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190312074204>]_

**Lady Reporter** : We're live on the scene as a fire has recently broken out an apartment complex on Arthur St. Eyewitnesses claim the fire started due to what some say was "sparks from a firework show". We do not know the details of where the sudden "fire rain" came from, but we'll be sure to keep you updated once we have more information.

_[Ethan overheard the news reporter and his eyes widened.]_

**Ethan** : Oh no...

_[Ethan ran from the scene to get away from the crowd and hid in an empty alleyway and slid himself to the ground.]_

**Ethan** : Oh man... what have I done... This is all my fault... I'm the one who started the fire!

_[Ethan stood up swiftly and punched the wall in anger.]_

**Ethan** : Dammit!

_[Tears dropped Ethan's down eyelids as he took deep breaths.]_

**Ethan** : I didn't know Heatblast's firework show would cause this much an impact... I didn't know my fireworks display was going to make the fire fall from the sky! If only I had been more careful!

_[He grabbed his hair and slid back down.]_

**Ethan** : I never wanted to hurt anybody... What am I going to do?... I can't do anything, I'm useless, I'm completely useless... I should've never let this thing slip onto my wrist!

_[Ethan curled himself into a ball.]_

**Ethan** : What am I supposed to do?

_[Another tear sheds from his eye and slowly drips to his cheek to the ground. Suddenly a gust of wind blew in the air and he looked up at the watch as it shined in front of him, it gave him a determined look.]_

_[TRACK: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b4/I%27m_Not_Done_Yet%21_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180929072618]_

**Ethan** : No, I can't just turn tail and run away. Not from this problem! I have to face this!

_[Ethan stood up.]_

**Ethan** : Since I'm the one who put those people in danger, I'm going to be the one to save them! It's my problem and I can't just sit there and watch people die because of me. If I have this sort of power, then I can't just be using these powers for whatever I want... most of the time. I have to help them and save people, do what superheroes do in those TV shows, right?

_[Ethan activated the button on the watch and turned the dial, Heatblast's icon was shown.]_

**Ethan** : While you would be a good solution to the fire since you can absorb heat, there's a chance you can make things worse, and I don't want to take the risk. So let's see if I can try anybody else on for size!

_[Ethan kept turning the dial as he was trying to decide which alien to use.]_

**Ethan** : Let's see... a jellyfish, an earphone jack dude, and some skinny reptilian guy? I don't have a lot of options, but I have no other choice. No matter who I select, I'm gonna have to use somebody to stop the fire!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/E-10_Transformation.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629082552>]_

_[The core popped up from the watch and Ethan raised his arm.]_

**Ethan** : In other words, here we go!!!  _[Slams down]_

_[XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised his arm up and his skin turned blue with his hands transforming into black claws. A helmet formed onto Ethan's head and his body spun around. His head finished changing shape and his eyes lit up. He started running, and his legs sprung into the air and grew wheels from the bottom of his toes. In a spinning background, XLR8 ran from right to left then back to right, and XLR8 jumped into a pose with his arm raised. The background faded behind him.]_

_[He reacted swiftly by his transformation.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/41/Kinetic_Experience.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629082642>]_

**XLR8** : Whoa, who's this?!

_[XLR8 looks at the highway, and suddenly, everything seems to slow down, XLR8 is able to process nearly every detail in his surroundings.]_

**XLR8** : Whoa, I'm getting major Flash vibes right now. Wait...

_[Everything moved back to regular speed as he rapidly moved his arms and began to look at his hands. He snipped his claws.]_

**XLR8** : Claws?  _[Looks behind]_  Tail?  _[Looks at his feet]_  Wheels!? Apparently I have the ability to think and move fast. What am I?  _[Scratching neck]_  An Acceleraptor?

_[XLR8 smacked himself in the face.]_

**XLR8** : Agh, no time for names right now Ethan! Stay focused, lives are on the line, and you are the only one who can do this! SO... LET'S DO THIS!

_[XLR8 made a small scream as he ran with great speed towards the apartment building. He slammed his feet to the ground to stop himself from running. It created skid marks on the ground and XLR8 slid towards the crowd until he eventually stopped. The crowd looked over as XLR8 appeared on the scene. XLR8 walked over and took taking a look at the surrounding fire. Suddenly, a visor surrounded XLR8's face and from his point of view it started scanning the area. The mask made everything in shades of dark blue and light green, and XLR8 saw DNA signatures of a group of human beings in different sectors of the apartment. The visor lifted back up.]_

**XLR8** : Man, this is cool!

_[XLR8 surrounded his face back with the visor and ran inside the burning apartment building. As he was able to see through the smoke in the distance, he saw a family hiding in the corner and rushed over._

**XLR8** : Don't worry, I gotcha!

_[He grabbed two at a time and zoomed back and forth until they were all out. Once the family was clear, XLR8 zoomed up to grab more civilians. From outside, the crowd only saw saw blue blurs go back and forth as XLR8 saved people from the fire. As soon as the last person was out, XLR8's visor lifted up and tried to think.]_

**XLR8** : Now to stop the fire. Quick, gotta think... uh???

_[XLR8 looked at his arms.]_

**XLR8** : Wind tunnels! Of course!

_[XLR8 repeatedly moved his arms 360 degrees very quickly. It cleared some of the fire, but it appeared to not have done much.]_

**XLR8** : Okay... Time for Plan B!

_[XLR8 put his visor back on and ran around the apartment complex in circles. A large vacuum surrounded the complex which caused the fire to start to fade. XLR8 ran as fast as he could until the fire was put out. XLR8 zoomed back to the front of the complex, lifted his visor up, and took deep breaths. As soon as he stopped, XLR8 looked up and saw the crowd cheering for him. XLR8 smiled and then looked down to see a little girl walk up to him.]_

**Little Girl** : Thanks for saving us, mister!

 **XLR8** : No sweat, at least I sure hope not?

_[XLR8 for that second checked under his armpits to be sure there wasn't sweat.]_

**Little Girl** : What's your name?

 **XLR8** : Uh...? Oh! You can call me XLR8!

_[XLR8 dashed away from the crowd in a blur. The crowd began to cheer for him.]_

**Little Girl** :  _[Waving]_  Bye!

_[XLR8, with his visor on and ran down the empty street, with his stomach growling.]_

**XLR8** : Wow, I can't believe I just saved all those people! Maybe I can do something with this thing.  _[Stomach growls.]_  After all that work, I really need to get some meat on them bones. With my superspeed, how about I XLR8 through a drive-thru!

_[XLR8 increased his speed and made his way to a four-way street. Suddenly, a van appeared from his leftand swung around to XLR8's position, opening the back doors. XLR8 saw this and attempted to slow down as fast as he could, but the hourglass symbol started flashing red and beeping as he was trying to stop. XLR8 slipped and flew into the van. He landed upside down and changed back into Ethan in a flash.]_

**SACT Agent** : Go, go, go!

_[The two agents sitting in the back, shut the van and drove off as fast they could, driving up the hill.]_

 

**ACT 3:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8a/Hard_as_Steel.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629081408>]_

_[The van drove through a facility where the sign said "S.A.C.T." Eventually inside, two agents walked beside Ethan as his arms were handcuffed.]_

**Ethan** : Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on? I kind of need to be home soon. Because ya know, dogs and such?

 **SACT Agent** : Quiet, or we'll shoot you.

_[Ethan's face became fearful, and he made sure that he stayed quiet. Later, the agents put Ethan inside a dark green room surrounded by glass and a light shining above a table.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, so it's one of those things...

_[The agent aimed the gun at his head.]_

**Ethan** :  _[High pitched voice.]_  I'll be good.

_[Meanwhile, a few agents arrived in another room while a man was standing on the other side, viewing the work production from the room across from him.]_

**SACT Agent** : Lieutenant, he's here.

 **Lieutenant** : Perfect.

_[The Lieutenant started walking with the agents over to the interrogation room where he entered and sat down. The agents removed the handcuffs from Ethan's wrists.]_

**Ethan** : Ow!

 **Lieutenant** : Give us the room, soldiers. I wanna speak privately with this felon.

_[Ethan gave him a glare. The agents left the room.The Lieutenant watched them leave, and he turned over to Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : So uh.... I guess you want to get to talking so.... How's the wife?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Don't have one.

 **Ethan** : Right...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Let's get to the point. Your name is Ethan Wellington, you've traveled all over the country, and as of right now, you have commited extreme arsen and violated SACT codes 13, 14 and 52.

 **Ethan** : Who with the what now?

_[Lieutenant Steel gave him a mean look.]_

**Ethan** : Look, what do you want from me? Aside from your codes of conduct, or whatever, I haven't violated anything! All I did was start a fire and put it out.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Maybe this will make things clear. My name is Lieutenant Steel, and right now you are under one of the most highly secured facilities in the country, known as the S.A.C.T.

 **Ethan** : Huh?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Secret Alien Containment Team. We are black-ops military unit. Normally we don't have to capture humans just as yourself, but you have an interesting ability that we've been keeping an eye on.

 **Ethan** : Are you talking about my watch?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yes, we saw it crash through Earth's atmosphere. And thanks to our satellites, we were able to monitor its every movement. After witnessing what you've done with it so far, we don't think we should allow you to use it anymore.

 **Ethan** : I've only had it for a few hours!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Doesn't make what you've done with that thing on your wrist legal. Tell me, kid, do you know what that thing is?

 **Ethan** : No, but all I know so far is that this thing turns me into different aliens. I don't know how many, but I've managed to do at least some good with it.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Along with the bad you've caused.

 **Ethan** : That I managed to fix.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Doesn't matter. It's not safe. My best guess is that thing has bonded to your DNA, which allows you to transform into those creatures, so we can't easily slice your arm off. We're gonna have to use all the necessary tools to get that thing off your list.

 **Ethan** : I'd like to see you try!

_[A few hours later, Lieutenant Steel tried a power saw and the second it hit the watch, it was blown back into the wall, busted. He grabbed his gun out of rage and fired a few lasers at the watch, which bounced off it, blasting the gun off Lieutenant Steels' hand.]_

**Ethan** : Sorry, thing's got a mind of its own!

_[Lieutenant Steel groaned, then he took a look at the watch with his magnifying glass.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Not a scratch.

 **Ethan** : Welp, guess it makes that official, there is no way that thing is coming off my wrist.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : In that case, the only way to protect our world is to kill you.

 **Ethan** : What if it bounces off to another host?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Only one way to find out.

_[He aimed his gun at him, Ethan stood up and raised his arms out to lower his weapon.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa, wait a minute! Before we start firing at anybody, let's just talk for a second.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I'm losing my patience, but alright.

_[He put his weapon down and the two sat back in their seats.]_

**Ethan** : Look, I'm the only person on Earth to even have these powers. There's a chance we can do a lot of good with this.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Like what, turn you into a weapon? Unacceptable.

 **Ethan** : I'm not saying to turn me into a weapon, hell no. But look, this thing came to me and fell out of the sky for a reason. I may not know why, but out of anyone's wrist this thing could've jumped onto, it jumped onto mine. We should use this device to help people, save lives.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : This isn't some kind of comic book.

 **Ethan** : No, it isn't. But this thing is here, right in front of us. There's many things, good things, that we can do with this!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : There's nothing good that comes out of this. If we let you out with that thing, you're just going to cause trouble again.

 **Ethan** : How? I'm not some street punk or some gangster you'd see out in the streets. I didn't smoke pot or have sex in High School.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : But you drank?

 **Ethan** : No.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Look, I don't care what you did or didn't do in high school and I don't care what you do now. I will not let the fate of humanity fall under the hands of some kid.

 **Ethan** : I'm twenty!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I don't care! If we let out there, you'll destroy the entire human race with one transformation, and we don't even know what you're capable of or what aliens you can become. You could become Godzilla for all I know and eat up the entire planet if you wanted to.

 **Ethan** : But I...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I am not going to take any chances. I...

_[Before Lieutenant Steel could say anymore, an agent slammed the door open and interrupted him. The music ended.]_

**SACT Agent** : Lieutenant, come quick! One of the Mechadroids are out of control, and one of the agents are trapped inside. We can't stop it.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What?

_[He groaned and itched his eyebrows and turned over to Ethan.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Wait here.

_[He ran out of the interrogation room with the agents, and Ethan stood there alone. Ethan went from curious to determined. The next scene then opened into a lighter green room with agents trying to shoot down a 30 foot tall automated mech with a rectangular shape, giant arms and legs, and a cockpit in front. The Mechadroid slammed the other agents, who went flying to the other side of the room. Inside the Mechadroid, there was a man sitting in the middle of the machine with his leg was trapped inside.]_

**SACT Soldier** : HELP!!!

_[Everything zoomed over to the other side of the room as Lieutenant Steel and three other agents arrived.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Oh, dammit. Hand me the tachyon cannon.

_[The other agent gives Lieutenant Steel the weapon. He aims it carefully as the Mechadroid knocks some of the agents out in the background.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Sorry I have to do this to ya. But it's for your own good.

_[The Mechadroid noticed Lieutenant Steel's weapon before he could fire. The two both launched laser beams at each other and both lasers failed to hit their targets. The Mechadroid's laser launched below Steel and some agents, and they went flying backwards, injured. The tachyon canyon's laser, however, hit above the Mechadroid and some pipes fell on top of it. The most damage it did was have the armor bend on one knee, trapped under there. Inside there was damage and the armor started flashing red with warning signals going off. The man inside started to panic.]_

**SACT Agent** : Oh no, that thing just activated the self-destruct switch.

 **SACT Agent 2** : It's going to wipe out half the base!

 **SACT Agent 3** : What are we going to do?!

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ab/I_Think_I_Can_-_The_Pillows_%28E-10_Edition%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629082018>]_

_[The other agents panicked. Lieutenant Steel, scraped, injured, and bloody, struggled to get up. He glared at the Mechadroid. Suddenly, the group heard a voice speaking from the distance.]_

**Ethan** : I'll take care of it from here.

_[The other agents turned to him by surprise.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : What are you...  _[He coughed out blood before he could finish.]_

 **Ethan** : Well, first of all, you left me with my arms free. Secondly, I'm here to stop this. I don't care what you say about me or the watch. If you don't believe I can do good, then I'm going to prove you wrong here and now.

_[Ethan dialed up an alien, and the watch's core popped up. He raised up his hand to shout...]_

**Ethan** : It's Action Time!

_[...and slammed down.]_

_[FOUR ARMS TRANSFORMATION: As Ethan's upper arms started growing muscles, he grew out two arms below them. He raised his head, which began changing shape. He grew a stripe in the middle of his face where his nose was, and his eyes expanded into two sets of eyes. Then, he stood out in the background and raised his arms up. The transformation ended in a flash.]_

_[Four Arms took a look at himself with his extra pairs of arms, then looked forward. He jumped towards the Mechadroid as it started firing bullets at him. Four Arms covered himself and when he landed to the ground, he saw that it only left a few scrapes on his shirt. He looked up and saw the Mechadroid's arm went flying towards him.]_

**Four Arms** : Whoa!

_[Four Arms jumped to dodge the hit. When Four Arms dodged, the hand smacked the ground, creating a small cloud of dust. Four Arms later saw the person was screaming for his life and heard his cries for help.]_

**SACT Soldier** : HELP!!!

 **Four Arms** : Hang on, I'm coming!

_[The Mechadroid kept trying to hit Four Arms, and he jumped out of the way each time. Four Arms jumped onto the cockpit of the Mechadroid, where he saw the person was trapped inside the glass. Four Arms shattered it with a punch and started ripping off wires. The Mechadroid started shutting down slowly. Everything started to shake. Before Four Arms could jump away, he heard the soldier wimper, noticing his leg was stuck.]_

**Four Arms** :  _[Sigh]_  Okay, this is going to hurt a little.

_[Four Arms ripped out the ledges and the soldier screamed. His leg was free but twisted and broken. Four Arms then grabbed him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hung him on his back. He then jumped away from the Mechadroid as it was crushed underneath the huge pile of rubble. Four Arms landed next to the other agents and set the soldier down. The soldiers cheered for Four Arms who smiled in response.. Then, everything went quiet as Lieutenant Steel walked up to him.]_

**Four Arms** : So, did that prove anything?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Actually, it just might have. 

_[Lieutenant Steel gave him his hand to shake and Four Arms shook it. The music ended. The scene then faded back to present day as Ethan was leaning against the couch, finishing his story. Alice was sitting on the couch as he was wrapping up.]_

**Ethan** : And so we did. He agreed to let me continue to use the watch as long as I helped him out on his missions. Sometimes I'll use them undercover missions, and the other for whatever I want, and in return for that I get to live a normal life, go to college, pursue my dreams. Hell, they're practically funding me for it... and the place.

 **Alice** : Wow, that must be nice.

 **Ethan** : Yeah... I'm sorry I had to keep this a secret from you. I mean we just met, I didn't think we would get into any sort of situation like that. Or that I would have any friends to keep this from.

 **Alice** : No, I'm sorry, I should've been more understanding about it. I should've respected your privacy and why you couldn't say anything about it.

 **Ethan** : Well, it's not like I don't want to tell anybody about this. It's just hard having to keep a secret from everybody, even from my own family. Nobody else knows I have these powers. I could try to video chat them about it but then that would just...

 **Alice** : Create a panic? Yeah, I hear ya. But look on the bright side, at least now I know your secret, we don't have to keep things from each other.

 **Ethan** : Well... there's still some things.

 **Alice** : Like?

 **Ethan** : I'm not telling.  _[Crossing arms, smirking.]_

 **Alice** :  _[Leans closer]_  Oh come on, you told me you could transform into aliens, there can't be anything bigger than that!

 **Ethan** :  _[Turns to her.]_  You just said you'd respect my privacy!

 **Alice** :  _[Moves closer]_  I said I should've, but now I don't have to.

 **Ethan** : Then you get to tell me yours! After all it's only fair, I did tell you my big secret.

_[Alice turned red.]_

**Ethan** : It's only fair I get to hear yours. So out with it!

 **Alice** : I...

 **Ethan** : Well?

_[Ethan leaned closer to Alice's face, her face to began to blush even more.]_

**Ethan** : I'm waiting.

_[Ethan paused to realize how close they were and began to blush himself. Then the door opened with Lieutenant Steel walking in on them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f1/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308061825>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Alright, Ethan, we got the robot situation taken care of. Everything should be... Oh, I didn't realize you were uh...

_[Ethan and Alice moved away from each other.]_

**Ethan and Alice** : It was nothing.

 **Lieutenant Steel** :  _[Clears throat.]_  Alright, then. We cleared it up with the police and...

_[Lieutenant Steel throws Ethan his other backpack.]_

**Ethan** : My backpack!  _[Catches.]_

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yeah, we retrieved it back at the police station. We did have to make some compromises and a few alterations here and there. But everything should be clear now. As for the fight at the campus, however...

 **Ethan** : Don't worry about it, I took care of it.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Cutting it a little close, don't you think?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, well I...

_[Ethan turned over and noticed Alice was still staring at the two, and she hid herself with her phone. Lieutenant Steel turned over.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I'm guessing she knows about the situation too?

 **Ethan** : Yep.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Do you want me to brain zap her or...

 **Ethan** : No!

 **Alice** : Don't worry Lieutenant, I can keep a secret. It's no trouble really.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Alright. I guess I'll let it slide just this once.

 **Alice** : Well, I see you two have some things you need to discuss. Guess I'll be heading out.

 **Ethan** : Oh, I'll walk you.

_[Ethan and Alice headed for the door and Lieutenant Steel made a small chuckle.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Heh, kids.

_[At the doorway, Ethan began to speak with Alice.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, I wanted to say thanks for everything. You know if I hadn't ran into you, I wouldn't of uh... gotten to know any of the people around.

 **Alice** : It's no problem.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, well, I've moved to a lot of different places, and you're the first person who's ever treated me with such kindness. So it really means a lot to me.

 **Alice** : Well, I guess you running into me wasn't so bad for me either, after all I got to get to meet you...

_[Alice thought of something for a moment and then grabbed her phone out.]_

**Alice** : Here, why don't we add each other so we'll be able to text more... once they leave, I mean.

 **Ethan** : Oh, um, really?! Sweet!

_[Ethan grabbed his phone from his pocket and in a moment, they had added each other.]_

**Ethan** : There.

 **Alice** : Great, well, I guess I'll text you later.

 **Ethan** : Alright, see ya.

_[Ethan left the doorway and Alice began walking away from his house, but Lieutenant Steel's hand was pressed against her shoulder.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Hey.

_[Alice's eyes widened. The track shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/I%27ll_Protect_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629080503>]_

_[Alice's surprised, she turned around to see Lieutenant Steel had stopped her.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Look, kid, I know you two just met and everything, but I want you to know something. Ethan's ability, we can't let this information go to public knowledge. So far the only people who know about it are you, me, and the rest of the division of Area 51. Any other talks about it need to stay quiet, understand?

 **Alice** : Yes, sir.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Good, glad I can make myself clear then.

 **Alice** : Lieutenant, just out of curiosity, does he have anyone else?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, in another state he has his family, but they're distant since he decided to go to Horizon. Other than that, no, the most he's ever had was his online acquaintances. Why?

 **Alice** : It's just, I know how important it is to keep this secret for Ethan, and I know he's all alone out here. It's just...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Don't worry about it, as long as he has friends like you, I'm sure he'll manage just fine.

 **Alice** : Okay, thank you.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You take care now.

 **Alice** : You too.

_[The scene shifted to Alice walking back to her place as the sun was almost set, with the sky in colors of dark blue, light blue and orange. She was walking on the sidewalk with a fence that lead down a hill towards a beach, with the ocean view. Alice began thinking to herself.]_

**Alice (Thoughts)** : That boy, I'd never thought I'd meet anyone like him. He's fun and innocent yet still kind of a dumbass, and you wouldn't expect him to keep such a secret like this. The ability to transform into different aliens, he's going to need someone to protect him from all the harm that is out there. And if there isn't anybody who is willing to do that, then I will. I won't let you face this alone Ethan, count on it.

_[A car passed by Alice as Ethan spoke in the background. The music ended.]_

**Ethan** : Lieutenant, there was something I've been needing to talk to you about today.

_[The scene shifted back inside Ethan's place, during nightfall. Lieutenant Steel began to pour himself a cup of coffee.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : What is it?

 **Ethan** : That robot I fought today, it was the same as those Mechadroids you held back at the S.A.C.T. station.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Are you sure?

 **Ethan** : Yes, and what else is weird is... those robbers that stole my backpack today, they weren't out for cash, they were out for weapons.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We could be facing a very dangerous threat on our hands here. Chances are someone has been breaching into our military base and has been stealing weapons, or worse, we may have somebody that is on the inside...

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/bc/Episode_3_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629090719>]_


	3. Episode 3 - "The Nature of Things"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A science experiment goes wrong at Mariana Tech, it creates a murderous hungry plant monster who's out for blood! For Ethan to stop it, he and Alice must go against Lieutenant Steel's orders and team up with Terence to save Merridale!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[The setting took place at a large building with a logo on its side reading "Mariana Tech." We zoom inside to see a class being held by an old, gray haired science professor wearing a lab coat. The students were wearing goggles and lab coats as well. They had their assignment laid out on the table, preparing to perform an experiment.]_

**Professor** : Good morning, students. I hope you have your assignments with you because today we will be moving on with our agriculture research experiment.

_[The students looked at the sets of chemicals laid on their desk alongside various test tubes. Next to those were their assignment papers, which listed information on various kinds of plants.]_

**Professor** : Because this college is one of the top STEM colleges in the country, the California Institute of Botany is giving us a chance to perform a world changing experiment. We will be studying a new form of genetic modification for plants. If we do this right and publish our findings, it'll make food-safe products that could contribute greatly to the agricultural industry.

_[The class started getting excited and began talking amongst themselves, but the Professor stopped them.]_

**Professor** : However, the chemicals I have placed on your desk must be used in a very specific way. We don't know what is going to happen if it is handled incorrectly. Now, I trust that you students can execute it properly, as long as you follow my instructions carefully, understand?

_[As the teacher began to explain the experiment, the scene panned toward a group of female students in the back, talking quietly amongst themselves.]_

**Selena** : So, are you going to meet up with Jaxx for lunch or not?

 **Phoebe** : I don't know, we just started talking.

 **Selena** : Come on, you and Jaxx are made for each other.

 **Phoebe** : I know, but I don't want to rush into things too soon. I just got cheated on by Alex. You know I don't wanna go through that again.

 **Selena** : You know not all guys are gonna cheat on you, right? Go for it! He's right there.

_[The camera cuts to Jaxx sitting at another table in front of them. Phoebe let out a nervous whimper.]_

**Selena** : You won't know until you try.

_[Selena's words gave Phoebe the confidence boost she needed. She walked over to Jaxx and began to speak to him.]_

**Phoebe** : Hey, Jaxx, I was wondering if-

_[A girl standing right next to Jaxx interrupted her as she was halfway through her question.]_

**Ariana** : Hey, Jaxx, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this frat party my friend is throwing Friday night?

 **Jaxx** : Uh, sure. That'd be great, I'll meet you there.

_[Phoebe's jaw dropped wide open with her face turned blue with lines surrounding her forehead and began to look like she had the life sucked out of her. Ariana started laughing then turned to her.]_

**Ariana** : Oh, come on, really? You'd ever think he was gonna accept your offer? Please! As if he'd ever go with some low life pussy anyway, get real.

 **Selena** : Hey, we're not in high school anymore, you don't have to treat her that way!

_[Ariana gave a small chuckle and turned away. Selena sighed.]_

**Selena** : Come on, girl, you don't have to take that from her.

_[Phoebe was silent.]_

**Selena** : Phoebe?

_[She turned to her and saw that she was focused on her experiment. Phoebe was slowly turning angry as she began thinking to herself.]_

**Phoebe (Thoughts)** : Who cares about Ariana, she's just a big fat waste of my time. All she ever does is try to one up me. Well, not anymore. One day, she is going to fail her degree and cry to her daddy like the bitch she is anyways.  _[She worked faster.]_  She's never going to see it coming, she's just some stupid piece of shit who likes to crap on everyone else.

 **Selena** : Hey, I think you should stop now!

_[Phoebe worked even faster, as she furiously mixed the chemicals and haphazardly twisted the knobs on her equipment.]_

**Phoebe (Thoughts)** : I'll show her not to mess with me. I'll show all of them...

_[The faster she worked, the more the chemical started to change color. Short clips of Ariana laughing, Jaxx calm and focused, Selena concerned, Phoebe's work, the Professor giving the directions in the background, and a pissed Phoebe began playing. Phoebe's movements started going incredibly fast as the chemicals began to change color. Phoebe suddenly burst out before she could mix in the next component.]_

**Phoebe** : Who cares about her anyway?!

_[She dumped the chemical concoction into the other test tube she was holding, causing the mixture to explode. The test tube's glass shattered everywhere as the chemicals inside spilled out on her hand and began to corrode through her skin. Phoebe screamed.]_

**Professor** : Quick! Someone put her into the shower!

_[Phoebe's screams got louder as the two students dragged her into the chemical shower, and they slammed the doors. As water started to pour down inside the steam doors, Phoebe's hand began mutating into green skin. Vines slowly started to surround her body as she began to scream and panic.]_

**Professor** : I better call an ambulance.

_[The professor grabbed the phone from his pocket, but before he could finish dialing, the chemical shower shut off and the glass doors shattered, causing steam to pour out and spread across the room. As the steam began to fade, the frightened students looked up to see a spiky humanoid plant creature coming out of the broken shower.]_

**Professor** : Dear god...

_[The professor dropped his phone. The students looked terrified, and even Ariana was starting to back away. Phoebe's new plant-like form turned towards Ariana and slowly approached her. Ariana took a few steps backwards.]_

**Ariana** : No... Stay away from me you f-

_[A vine rapidly sped her way and stabbed her in the chest. She stopped speaking as she coughed up blood. The vines slid away from her body and she collapsed onto the floor, and blood started to seep out of her. The other students and professor began to panic. We cut to outside the classroom, as blood was splattered on the windows. The screams of terror and sounds of stabbing started to increase and we zoom out of the campus and fade to black.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

**ACT 1:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d5/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_Episode_3.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012022758>]_

_[The scene shifted to the next day at Horizon Arts. We zoom into Ethan holding onto the straps of his backpack as he walked down the halls, making his way to class. Alice then approached him from behind.]_

**Alice** : Hey!

 **Ethan** : Ah! Hey...

_[The two began walking together.]_

**Alice** : Did you get my text last night? It said it sent, but I wasn't sure if you read it or not.

 **Ethan** : Sorry, I was busy hunting aliens last night. Lieutenant Steel asked me to take care of an Omnivoracious, or whatever it's called. That thing was crazy strong. Took me half the night just to take down that thing, and the other half just to bring it into custody.

 **Alice** : Nah, it's cool. So how do you feel about your alien hunting business?

 **Ethan** : Exhausting. Not gonna lie, I'm not the biggest fan of being the overworked type.

 **Alice** : You're the one who chose to be a superhero.

 **Ethan** :  _[Raising up wrist.]_  This thing came onto me!

 **Alice** : Well, you're the one who decided to help people.

 **Ethan** : Ugh! Whatever.

 **Alice** : Hey, did you hear about what happened over at Mariana Tech?

 **Ethan** : No. There are other colleges around here?

 **Alice** : Yeah, Merridale is college central.

 **Ethan** : Damn, I really need to pay attention more.

 **Alice** : You really should. But anyways, according to the news, there was this science experiment going on at that STEM college where the students were studying how to increase the growth of plants by using chemicals. But apparently, there was an accident during a science exam, and victims say the chemicals somehow created this giant plant monster.

 **Ethan** : Really?

 **Alice** : Yeah! It killed half the class and then escaped out of sight. No one knows anything about where it went or what its motive was. Police have been searching all over the city for it.

 **Ethan** : It must've blended in with the plant life outside of town. I better report this to Lieutenant Steel. If there's a plant monster on the loose, then that means It's Action Ti-

_[Before Ethan could finish his sentence, he accidentally bumped into a familiar face and the two dropped to the ground. The track ended. They both sat up and held onto their slight bruises_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b8/Terence%27s_Theme.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012023553>]_

**Terence** : Hey! Could you watch where you're going next time?

_[He looked up and realized it was the same person who bumped into him in the cafeteria before.]_

**Terence** : Oh, it's just you.

 **Ethan** : Agh, what? Oh man... I'm so sorry.

 **Terence** : Yeah, you should be.

_[He stood up and wiped the dust off him.]_

**Ethan** : Look, for what it's worth, I didn't see you this time either.  _[Sat up.]_

 **Terence** : Whatever you say, Stevie Wonder. Maybe one of these days you'll do both of us a favor and 'not see' a train coming, huh?

_[The other guys were laughing behind him. Both Ethan and Alice gave them look.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, at least I'm not the size of a train.

 **Terence's Friend** : Ooo-oh, you do not wanna do that!

 **Terence** : Are you calling me fat?!

 **Ethan** : Hey, when someone tries to insult me, I like to return the favor.

 **Terence** : Funny coming from the guy who can't look both ways before crossing the street.

 **Ethan** : At least I can look at someone straight in the eye when they talk to me.

 **Terence** : Oh, so first you call me fat, and now you're calling me short!

 **Ethan** : You're the one who started it, I'm just pointing out the obvious here.  _[Smirks.]_

 **Terence** : I may be short, but I can hit people twice my size!

_[Terence grabbed Ethan's wrist and pushed him into the wall. Unknowingly, he had grabbed his watch, and when he slammed it into the wall, Ethan was transformed in a green flash. The light dimmed, revealing Ethan had transformed into Four Arms. Four Arms took a look at himself, then crossed his arms.]_

**Alice** : Uh oh...

 **Terence's Friend 2** : Whoa! Is he some kind of freak?

_[Terence's cohorts started to freak out. Terence took a look at him and began to laugh.]_

**Terence** : No, he's just some kind of cosplayer! Not only can he not see straight, but he can't see how ridiculous he looks!

_[Terence started laughing and slowly so did his other friends.]_

**Four Arms** : Are you serious right now?

 **Terence's Friend 3** : Seriously, just look at those phony looking arms! He must've stuffed them with tissue paper!

 **Terence's Friend** : And look, he has a little badge on his chest. He thinks he's so tough!

_[As Terence and his friends laughed harder, Four Arms began to groan as he created a fist. Alice grabbed his hand and stopped him before he could make a move.]_

**Terence** : Know what, dumbass? We're gonna call ya John See-None.  _[Waves hand.]_  BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SEE THIS!

_[Terence and his friends started leaving as they continued to laugh and wave their hands. Four Arms turned to watch them leave.]_

**Four Arms** : I oughta pummel them into the ground, that'd show them!

 **Alice** : Then you won't be the bigger man here.

 **Four Arms** : Yeah, but where does he get off telling me to get run over by a train? Does he even realize how short he is?

 **Alice** : Ethan, you know you shouldn't judge people for how they look.

 **Four Arms** : Yeah, I know, but that guy was such an asshole though!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c7/You%27re_Better_Than_Them_-_Wish_Upon_A_Star-WKOKAT.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012024408>]_

**Alice** : I know Ethan, but you can't let other people phase you like that. In fact, look at what you're wearing on your chest, don't you know how much responsibility you are holding.

_[Four Arms looked at the symbol on his chest.]_

**Alice** : If you're going to react like that to others with that short-fuse of yours, then you're proving to me that you're just like all the rest.

 **Four Arms** : You're right... I guess I overreacted... I'm sorry.

 **Alice** :  _[Smiled]_  There, you see. You're much better than him already.

 **Four Arms** : Now uh... can you do me a favor?

_[Alice turned her head with a curious look on her face.]_

**Four Arms** : Can you wait with me until the watch times out?

 **Alice** : What! Can't you change yourself back?!

 **Four Arms** : Oh, like I have any control over what this thing wants to do! It doesn't even let me change into what I want half the time!

 **Alice** : Are you serious?!

 **Four Arms** : Don't blame me, blame the watch!

 **Alice** : But, we're gonna be late!

 **Four Arms** : Come on, please!?

 **Alice** : Ethan!

 **Four Arms** : Please? I don't wait here by myself!

_[Alice screamed out of frustration as the scene zoomed out of the campus. The track ended. We cut to Alice arriving inside a completely filled classroom. Each student was sitting in their seats, with their canvas on an easel and a pencil in their hand. The professor turned to Alice.]_

**Professor** : You're late, Ms. Lucinda.

 **Alice** : Sorry, Professor Layton.

_[Alice sits down in the last open seat, which happens to be next to Terence]_

**Terence** : Well, if it isn't Mr. Cosplayer's girlfriend.

 **Alice** : Listen, can't you be a jerk to someone else?

 **Terence** : Harsh. But why do you even hang out with that kid? He bumbles around without any idea where he's going! You ought to put some distance between you and him.

 **Alice (Thoughts)** : I can see why Ethan wanted to beat up this guy.

_[Class resumed and Alice carefully began drawing in the details of the flower on her desk..]_

**Professor Layton** : Remember, students, carefully look at the flowers presented in front of you. Look at the petals in front of you and pay attention to every detail. What is its structure? What is its texture?

_[The Professor's voice faded in the background as Alice put the little details into the petals. She turned over to notice Terence was drawing a flower of his own. She peaked and he took notice. Alice reacted swiftly and scooted back, hiding in her drawing.]_

**Terence** :  _[Sigh]_  What?

 **Alice** : It's just... wow. How much detail did you put into that daffodil?

 **Terence** : Actually, it's an Amaryllis. Unlike daffodils, they don't have a corona sticking out in the middle.

 **Alice** : You seem to know your botany.

 **Terence** : And you don't seem to know how to mind your own business.

 **Alice** : Listen you little mule, I'm just trying to be nice to you. If you're just going to act like a big stupid jerk, then I swear to you, I will turn that big headed skull of yours into an open egg scrambler.

_[Mid-way into Alice's sentence, her voice started to fade as suddenly, the ground beneath the class begins to rumble, and a crack forms in the ground. We shift back to Alice and Terence, as Terence yawned to Alice's sentence.]_

**Alice** : Okay, that's it! I am so going to-

_[The two heard a shaking noise and turned over to see roots sprouting from the cracks and it formed into the plant monster. The plant monster stood in front of the students and let out an ear-splitting screech.]_

 

**ACT 2:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/77/Time_For_Action_-_Episode_3.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012025018>]  
_

_[The plant monster finished its screech and stared at the students.]_

**Male Student** : Whoa, what is that?

 **Female Student** : What's going on?!

_[The classroom panicked as Alice took a quick look at the monster. She slowly took her phone out of her pocket. The plant monster shot its vines towards the class, throwing a few students back. Terence and a few other students started running for the exit. The plant monster took notice of this and smashed its vines into the ground. Just as Terence was about to make it outside, the vines started to surround the exit. The vines rapidly grew thorns, and they shot out like bullets, throwing Terence into the ground. The other students were being tossed around by the plant monster, one being thrown into the ground. Meanwhile, Alice, hiding behind one of the easels, grabbed her phone and started searching through her contacts. One of the students was thrown into the easels, knocking Alice and her phone over. Alice, from under an easel, turned over to see the plant monster was distracted. She crawled from under the easel, moved quickly over to her phone, and tapped on Ethan's icon. Meanwhile, in another class, Ethan was zoning out while the professor was teaching the class. Ethan's phone began buzzing in his pocket, and he took a look and saw Alice's icon. Ethan rushed outside the classroom quietly and gently shut the door, then accepted the call.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah?

 **Alice** : The plant monster's attacking the classroom, get over here now!

_[Ethan ended the call, took a look around to see the hallways were empty. He then began turning the dial.]_

**Ethan** : XLR8 should get there in no time!  _[Slams down]_

_[GOOP TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's face started squirming and melting along with his left hand. Ethan melted into the ground as his skin turned a bright green. A small UFO entered the transformation and started lifting the puddle up into the air, forming it into a humanoid blob-like creature. Goop struck a pose, with the background fading behind him.]_

**Goop** : Goop? Aw, man! Now how am I supposed to get there?

_[Goop looked up and saw ceiling vents above him.]_

**Goop** : Oh!

_[The scene turned back to Alice putting her phone down and letting out a sigh of relief. But suddenly, a vine attempted to strike her.]_

**Alice** : AH!

_[Alice dodged the attack and started running for her life. Another vine attempted to strike her, but she dodged it in the nick of time. Eventually, a small grass knot tripped her into the ground. She looked up to see the plant monster holding a few students, then turned over to see Terence injured on the floor. Soon, more vines started coming her way. Alice, in shock, closed her eyes, thinking this was it... But suddenly, a puddle of green slime slid out of the vents and morphed into a humanoid shape, revealing itself to be Goop. Goop's arm shifted into a hose and sprayed acidic slime at the vines. The plant monster screamed as its vines began melting, turning withered and brown before dissolving away.]_

**Alice** : Phew. Thanks, Ethan.

 **Goop** : No problem.

_[Terence looked up to see Goop approaching the plant monster.]_

**Terence** : Ew, what are you?

 **Goop** : Goop. Literally.

_[The plant monster started regenerating its vines.]_

**Goop** : How did I know it was going to do that?

_[The plant monster tried grabbing Goop, but he jumped towards a canvas, then leaped into the air and shot more acidic slime. The slime melted more of the vines, dropping the students. The students started crawling for safety and made it to the other side of the classroom. Terence had finally sat up. Goop wrapped his body around the plant monster.]_

**Goop** : Get the students out of here!

 **Alice** : Um, hello!

_[Alice waved her arms and Goop noticed the exit was covered with vines.]_

**Goop** : Aw, man.

_[Goop slithered off the plant monster and stood back up, facing the door. The plant monster smacked Goop's UFO from behind and slammed it into the wall, with Goop's body following it. Goop's body slid down to the ground, and the students gasped at Goop's trailing body. They looked up to see the plant monster screeching and ready to strike. Just as it fired its thorns at the students, Goop stood back up and absorbed the thorns. They floated around in his body and Goop threw them back as slime blasts. The acidic thorns impaled the plant monster, and it screeched in pain. Goop turned around and used his acid-hose attack to melt the doorway.]_

**Goop** : Go now!

_[Alice, Terence, and the students ran out of the room. Alice turned back and looked at Goop.]_

**Goop** : I said go!

_[Alice left the room and the plant monster tried striking Goop from behind and missed. Goop then sped over and started surrounding the plant monster once again.]_

**Goop** : So, you're the plant monster everybody's been talking about!

_[The plant monster screamed louder.]_

**Goop** : Scream all you want dude, you're going down!

_[The scream then turned into a young female's scream. Goop took notice and began to restrain the plant monster.]_

**Goop** : Wait, is someone in there?

_[Goop began to let his guard down, and the plant monster transformed its arm into a cactus and fired giant cactus needles at Goop. Goop splat back into the wall and started dripping down to the ground as the plant monster jumped out the window. Goop stood back up and ran towards the window, only to find that the plant monster had disappeared. The track ended. The scene then faded to only a couple hours later with the Secret Alien Containment Team scanning the area. Police tape surrounded the class entrance and Lieutenant Steel was writing down notes.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : So you're telling me that the same plant monster who attacked the other school snuck inside this room and attacked the students, and you just let that thing get away?

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Why didn't you call us?

 **Alice** : Well, um, I called Ethan.

 **Ethan** : And I was in the heat of the battle. Not like this thing has some communication com or something!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You could've used your phone.

 **Ethan** : Heat of the battle!

_[Alice sighed, and Lieutenant Steel facepalmed.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We could've had the whole building surrounding that thing. Now we'll have to scout the area. This is going to take hours!

 **Ethan** : Don't worry, we got this!

_[In the background, Terence was overhearing the conversation outside of the classroom. He shook his head and started walking away.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Sure you do. Listen, kids, I need to tell you about what happened back at Mariana Tech.

 **Alice** : What do you mean?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We had to cover some things up so we can be sure that this information wasn't released to the public. If so, it could have deadly consequences, so what I'm about to say is strictly confidential. Understand?

_[Ethan and Alice nod in agreement.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Well, that monster wasn't always a monster.

 **Alice** : What do you mean?

_[Lieutenant Steel pulled out a picture of a young female with blue eyes, pale skin, and wavy blonde hair.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Her name is Phoebe Myers, a student at Mariana Tech. I'm pretty sure you've heard of the experiment that took place in at that school, correct?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, about improving agriculture or whatever.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, during the experiment, Phoebe was accidentally exposed to the materials that were used, which mixed with her DNA and turned her into a plant-like killing machine.

 **Ethan** : When I was fighting that thing, I heard a person's voice. I wasn't sure what it was...

 **Alice** : Does anybody know how it happened?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : No, we've asked around. But some of the students are so traumatized by the event that they had to shut down classes for a while.

 **Ethan** : Damn...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, that's all we've got for now. My team and I should track her down before she causes any more damage to other properties. But as for you two, I think you should stay out of this in the meantime.

 **Ethan** : But I kicked its butt with Goop!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Maybe you can hold your own, but your friend...

_[Alice turned away for a moment.]_

**Ethan** : But what if it runs into us?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : If by chance that creature does find you, then call us. Alright?

 **Ethan** : Got it!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Okay soldiers, let's move out!

_[Lieutenant Steel and the SACT soldiers clear the area, leaving only Alice and Ethan. The two begin to leave the classroom.]_

**Ethan** : I'm gonna go scout the area using XLR8.

 **Alice** : Are you sure that's a good idea? Lieutenant Steel seemed pretty adamant about you staying out of this one.

 **Ethan** : I know, but I gotta take a chance anyway. I can't let some black ops unit hold me back.

 **Alice** : But you can't dive head-in without thinking about it first. We need to learn more about this creature before we can catch it.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ea/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Short_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012025847>]_

**Ethan** : What do you mean?

 **Alice** : In order to catch a plant monster, you must think like a plant monster.

 **Ethan** : And where better to learn about it than the scene where it all started!

 **Alice** : Exactly!

 **Ethan** : Let's go investigate the area and see what we can find. Tonight.

 **Alice** : Tonight? But Ethan...

 **Ethan** : Don't worry, if the monster comes, we'll kick its butt! No worries.

 **Alice** : That's not what I'm worried about. It's just... maybe I shouldn't go. Lieutenant Steel was right, I can't hold my own in a fight with that thing.

 **Ethan** : Yes, you can. Maybe you aren't able to do anything with your fists, but with your mind, you can! You are one of the smartest people I know here.

 **Alice** : We've only known each other for like a week.

 **Ethan** : Still, you can probably use your knowledge to your advantage. I need ya.

 **Alice** :  _[Smiled]_  Okay.

_[Terence sneaked up behind the two. The track ended.]_

**Terence** : Well, isn't that cute...

 **Ethan and Alice** : Gah!

_[Ethan and Alice jumped backwards.]_

**Terence** : If I hadn't known better, I'd say you two were soul mates...

_[Both Alice and Ethan turned red and waved their arms at Terence, trying to deny him.]_

**Alice** : Absolutely not!

 **Ethan** : No way!

 **Alice** : No!

 **Ethan** : Not a million... Agh...

_[Ethan rubbed his eyebrows and Alice took a deep breath.]_

**Alice** : Haven't you bugged us enough for one day?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d0/To_Adventure%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308064027>]_

**Terence** : Yes actually. But I hear you guys are going after that plant monster thing.

 **Ethan** : So?

 **Terence** : I want in. I have a bone to pick with that thing after it threw me halfway across the classroom.

 **Ethan** : Sorry, but that thing is way too dangerous for you to take on.

 **Terence** : What about what you were saying to your friend just now?

 **Ethan** : Different story.

 **Terence** : Fine, I guess I'll have to tell the whole campus your secret.

 **Ethan** : What secret?

 **Terence** : That watch turns you into those monsters. I thought you wearing a portable cosplay thing, but then I noticed the slime monster who was battling that plant monster had the same symbol on its chest as the creature with the four arms. I'm not stupid.

_[Ethan glanced to the side for a moment.]_

**Terence** : Even Clark Kent's disguise is better than that, and all he has to do is change his hair and put on glasses! Anyway, you're going to need someone who knows a lot about plants, and I just happen to be your guy. So, am I in?

 **Ethan** :  _[Groans]_  Fine. But keep your mouth shut! And if you ever tell anyone about this...

 **Terence** : Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll keep my mouth shut.

 **Ethan** : And don't expect this to be a regular thing.

 **Terence** : Gee, feels nice to be wanted.

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to the group arriving outside the Mariana Tech campus. The building is covered with vines surrounding the area, with broken glass.]_

**Ethan** : We're here.

 **Terence** : So, what? Are you gonna slam that monster watch of yours and try to bust your way in?

 **Ethan** : No, we're gonna do this the old fashioned way.

_[Ethan turned on his flashlight, and so did Alice. Terence turned to Alice, expecting her to hand him a flashlight. She rolled her eyes and handed one to him, and Terence sighed. The group stepped inside the school and began heading down the main hallway.]_

**Ethan** : I called one of Lieutenant Steel's squads, with any luck they should be here within the hour, just in time for me to kick that monster's butt!

 **Terence** : Sure you will.

 **Alice** : Knock it off, guys. What if that thing hears you?

 **Terence** : If it's even here...

_[They climbed up the stairs and walked down the halls. The halls were crawling with vines and plant life everywhere.]_

**Terence** : Looks like the set of a horror movie.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, no kidding.

 **Terence** : Makes you think that one of them is gonna grab ya, then drag you all the way to the other side of the room just to try and eat ya.

 **Alice** : And this is why I'm not a botanist.

_[Ethan heard a noise, nearby and gave them the signal to keep quiet. Ethan snuck towards the door and gave them the waiting symbol. Then the group stepped through the doorway and saw piles of dead corpses, with blood stains on the walls. Body parts were strewn across the floor and plants were everywhere.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1a/Discovery.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180929021515>]_

**Ethan** : AH!

 **Alice** : Oh my god.

_[Terence turned to his side and vomited on the floor. He wiped his mouth.]_

**Terence** : That isn't something you see every day...

 **Alice** : I can't believe someone would do something like this...

 **Ethan** : No going back, we're in the crime lab now.

 **Alice** : Let's get to work.

_[Terence turned on the table ovens and grabbed the chemistry equipment. Alice grabbed some books and started researching the material. Ethan hung back watching the two of them study the equipment. Both Terence and Alice looked at Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : What? I'm not some sciencey guy who knows stuff off the bat. What is this, The Flash?

_[Terence was using a thermoscope to see what was inside.]_

**Terence** : This is unlike anything I've ever seen before...

 **Ethan** : What is it?

 **Alice** : According to what Lieutenant Steel was saying, they were trying to improve agriculture by expanding upon using a new genetic compound that would increase the growth rate of food and plant-life.

 **Terence** : The genetic compound had to be used and mixed carefully otherwise it would've caused a freakish mutation.

 **Alice** : Like what happened to Phoebe Myers?

 **Terence** : You mean the plant monster that attacked Horizon?

 **Alice** : Yep!

 **Ethan** : Any chance you two could start on creating some of the cure?

 **Terence** : There's a step by step process on how to create it, but I'm not sure a cure would even be possible.

 **Alice** : Maybe we could make an antidote by using the chemicals to create some sort of virus that will fight off the plant genes, which could reverse her back to normal.

 **Terence** : Don't be an idiot, you know that's not how it works. You'd need a restrictive enzyme to reverse the DNA mutation process and deliver it through the virus. It's too much of a risk to take.

 **Ethan** : But that's the only risk we can take. We can't risk any more lives being taken, and whoever this Phoebe is, she doesn't deserve to die living as some Vinis Vinifera.

 **Terence** : Common grape vine? You know more than you give yourself credit for.

 **Ethan** :  _[Quickly puts away phone]_  Yeah...

_[The track ended.]_

**Terence** : Alright, we'll see what we can-

_[Soft thumping was heard in the background.]_

**Alice** : What was that-

_[A masculine scream was also heard.]_

**Ethan** : Let's go.

_[Ethan, Alice, and Terence arrived in the gymnasium where the SACT soldiers are attempting to fight off the plant monster. Its vines surrounded one of the soldiers and swung them across the room, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. The plant monster created a gas that surrounded a small portion of the room. Soldiers looked around for the monster and were shot down by its thorns. The thorns threw some of them into the ground covered in blood. Ethan had his arm raised over the watch, but Terence started running over to it.]_

**Terence** : Hey, ugly! I've been waiting to kick your ass all day!

_[Terence tried swinging a hit at the plant monster but it grabbed him before he could lay a hit and it lifted him into the air. Its head formed into a venus flytrap as it prepared to eat Terence. He winced in fear and screamed for his life.]_

 

** ACT 3: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/bb/ChloroClimax.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012032751>]_

**Terence** :  _[Struggling.]_  Agh! Let me go, or I swear you'll get more than just a pounding!

_[The plant monster screeched once more as Terence moved closer to its mouth. Ethan ran closer to the two and began dialing an alien.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, as much as I wanna see Terence learn his lesson, I'm afraid I'll have to trim the hedges!

_[Ethan turned the dial from the watch and Heatblasts icon appeared.]_

**Ethan** : Or better yet, burn this crop down!  _[Slams down.]_

_[AMPFIBIAN TRANSFORMATION: Light blue skin started growing up Ethan's arm, then to his shoulder. Ethan spun around as the skin finished surrounding his entire body. Tentacles whipped out from his body as clothlike tissue began forming on his torso. Eyes grew out of his head and everything zoomed into his face in a flash.]_

_[After the transformation, everything zoomed out to reveal Ethan's newest alien.]_

**AmpFibian** : AMPFIBIAN!!!  _[Floating in the air.]_

_[AmpFibian looked at his tentacle-like arms, as he realized he got the wrong alien.]_

**AmpFibian** : Okay, this'll do!

_[AmpFibian raised his arm and fired an EMP blast, which left a mark on the monster's vines. It turned to AmpFibian and threw Terence to the side of the room. Alice ran over and offered him help up.]_

**Alice** : Come on, we have to get back to the lab. Ethan will buy us some time.

_[Terence wiped the blood off his nose and sniffed. He grabbed her hand and the two ran off. Upstairs, they turned on the lights and started setting up equipment.]_

**Alice** : So, how do we create this restrictive enzyme and common cold mixture?

 **Terence** : This is one of the top STEM colleges in the country. They probably have a vial of restrictive enzymes somewhere.

_[Alice nodded and began to search the lab.]_

**Alice** : And what about the common cold?

_[Terence pulled out a vial.]_

**Alice** : What the-

 **Terence** : My friends and I were going to release this virus at the robotics team as a prank, but I'd rather miss out on that than be dead.

 **Alice** : Oh my gosh, you're such a di-

_[She noticed a vial with the inscription "restrictive enzymes".]_

**Alice** : Got it! Now we mix the two together and we reverse the mutation process!

 **Terence** : Well, we need to make the virus fast-acting if we want to cure it faster. We need to make some sort of catalyst.

 **Alice** : And how do we do that?

 **Terence** : Well... Just bear with me.

_[Meanwhile, AmpFibian fired more EMP blasts. The plant monster dodged the attacks and swung its vines at him. AmpFibian dodged the vines until one shot out and grabbed him. The plant monster brought AmpFibian over to it and surrounded his body with vines. The head formed into a venus flytrap again to try and devour AmpFibian.]_

**AmpFibian** : Oh no you don't! Time to amp things up!

_[AmpFibian created a jolt of electricity, and the blast electrocuted the plant monster. The plant monster freed AmpFibian from its clutches as it fell to the ground. He floated safely away, and noticed the plant monster was down.]_

**AmpFibian** : Uh oh! I didn't kill her, did I?

_[AmpFibian moved closer to the plant monster. It suddenly increased its size into a taller, less humanoid shaped monster with various plants surrounding its body. It screeched louder.]_

**AmpFibian** : Uh oh.

_[The scene cuts to Alice and Terence back in the science lab, as they were still trying to formulate the antidote.]_

**Terence** : Alright, just one more drop and this quick-acting-DNA-reversal-whatever virus is finished!

_[Terence carefully dropped one drop of a yellow liquid into the jar and the liquid turned green.]_

**Alice** : Great, we have the cure!

 **Terence** : Come on, let's go!

_[The two rushed out of the room with the cure and arrived back into the gymnasium to see AmpFibian being thrown around.]_

**AmpFibian** : Whoaaaaa! I... Don't... Feel... So... Good!

_[AmpFibian was thrown back into a basketball hoop. Terence and Alice ran into the gym.]_

**Terence** : Now, make sure the virus liquid hits the monster directly. If it hits the monster, it'll soak it and reverse the mutation in minutes. If not, it'll be released airborne and not cure it, and we could die.

 **Alice** : Got it.

 **Terence** : No pressure.

_[Alice shook her head and ran over to the plant monster.]_

**Alice** : Eat this, you ugly garden fertilizer!

_[Just as Alice was about to throw the jar, the plant monster quickly turned around and used its cactus needles to knock her backwards. Terence rushed over and jumped to grab the jar before it could hit the ground. AmpFibian saw that Alice had fallen to the floor and zapped himself out of the basketball hoop. AmpFibian shot over to the plant monster and charged himself with blue electricity.]_

**AmpFibian** : Hey! Leave her alone!

_[AmpFibian released a shock wave at the plant monster to stun it from moving. It screeched out in terror, Meanwhile, the SACT agents in the background were slowly starting to wake up.]_

**AmpFibian** : Now, Terence!

_[Terence threw the jar toward the monster. AmpFibian stopped electrocuting it for a moment as the jar shattered on the monster's body. As the liquid flowed across its body, the plant monster's screams became higher-pitched and it began twitching and convulsing. In mere minutes, it began shrinking back to its original humanoid state. The plant monster turned back into a blond human girl and fell to the ground, taking deep breaths.]_

**AmpFibian** : We did it!

_[AmpFibian floated over to Terence and high fived him. He accidentally released a shock, and Terence's waved his arm back, reacting to the pain as smoke covered his hand.]_

**AmpFibian** : Sorry, dude.

_[They heard Alice groaning in the background and AmpFibian floated to her, helping her sit up.]_

**Alice** : Did... we win?

_[The hourglass symbol started flashing red, and AmpFibian changed back into Ethan in a flash.]_

**Ethan** : We sure did.

_[The scene then cut to the outside of campus as the group reported back to Lieutenant Steel. The track ended.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You disobeyed direct orders. Normally, I'd give you a penalty for that, but you managed to save the girl and actually call in for once, so I'll let it slide this time. But remember...

_[Lieutenant Steel stooped down so he can scowl at Ethan eye-to-eye.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Don't pull a stunt like that again, understand?

_[Ethan gulped and nervously saluted.]_

**Ethan** : Yes, sir!

 **Alice** : What's going to happen to Phoebe?

_[As Lieutenant Steel explained the situation, Phoebe was sitting by a SACT ambulance, wrapped up in a cloak, looking gloomy.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Once her injuries have healed up, we're gonna take her back to the lab and examine her to figure out whether or not she's fully cured. But for now, take it easy.

 **Ethan** : You too.

_[Phoebe walked over to the group.]_

**Phoebe** : Hey, can I say one thing?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Go ahead.

 **Phoebe** : Sorry for all those things I've done to you. I never meant to hurt anybody.

 **Terence** : It was nothing. Although, you're gonna pay for knocking me over across the room.

 **Alice** : Terence!

 **Phoebe** : No, it's okay, I deserve that much. Just know, once they're done taking tests on me, I'm going to do whatever it takes to pay my debt back to society.

 **Ethan** : That's good.

 **Terence** : At least now we don't have to worry about some ugly freak tearing up the place.

_[Phoebe frowned and began to leave.]_

**Ethan** : Dude! What is wrong with you?

 **Terence** : Hey, I only came to get even with that freak. And now that my job's done, I'm heading out.

 **Ethan** : Oh, and not even a thank you! I see how it is!

_[Ethan had a vein popping out of his head as he made a fist, preparing to hit the watch.]_

**Alice** : Don't. It's not worth it, Ethan. Just let him go.

_[Ethan sighed as we shifted to the next day on a cloudy day at Horizons. Ethan and Alice began walking back to class together, having a conversation.]_

**Alice** : And so I said to him, "You're teaching the wrong class!"

_[The two laughed and Terence, with his friends, approached the group to their surprise. Ethan stood up straight, and Alice gave him a pout with her fists against her hips.]_

**Terence** : Could you guys leave for a minute? I wanna talk with them alone.

_[Terence's friends walked away. Terence then took a deep breath and grabbed the sleeves of his backpack.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/83/Wish_Upon_a_Star_-.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012034018>]_

**Terence** : I'm sorry.

_[Ethan and Alice reacted surprised with their eyes widened.]_

**Terence** : I know I gave you guys a hard time and acted like a jerk, but that's just the kind of person I am. I'm not exactly the best with expressing my emotions. So I hope you can forgive me for how I've acted.

 **Alice** : Oh, so Terence has a bit of a soft side to him now does he?

 **Terence** : Shut up.

 **Alice** :  _[Speaks softly]_  It's okay, I won't tell anybody.

_[Alice checked her phone and saw the time.]_

**Alice** : Oh, Ethan! We're gonna be late for class.

 **Ethan** : I'll catch up, just tell the Professor I'm running a little late.

 **Alice** : Okay.  _[She pinched his cheek.]_  And you don't do anything stupid, got that?

 **Ethan** : Ah! Okay, fine! I got it.

_[Alice left the room, and Ethan exhaled and looked up at him.]_

**Ethan** : So, deep down, you're hiding your true emotions too, aren't you?

_[Terence's eyes widened for a moment. He blinked for a second and sighed.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2b/Let%27s_Take_A_Moment.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012034405>]_

**Terence** : Yeah, I don't want people thinking I'm some kind of softy. Everyone's gonna look at me as some kind of nervous nerdy bastard who likes flowers and taking pictures of everything. Why do you ask? Are you doing it too?

_[Ethan looked down, giving no response.]_

**Terence** : Is it because of Alice?

 **Ethan** : No, it's not that. To be honest, she's been the reason I've been able to smile lately. Truth is, throughout my entire life I've always been the loner kid who's had no friends, so I didn't have a reason to express my emotions to anybody. I've moved around my entire life, hoping that I can find some friends I can hang out with, when in the end, I never managed to make one single friend until I moved here. Truth is, deep down, I'm just a sad, depressed, dorky loser who'll get lucky if anything ever goes his way. Outside my online acquaintances, I've never had anyone, and it's because of her and whatever this thing on my wrist is that I've finally gotten some attention.

 **Terence** : I'm sorry, I know its hard. Trust me, I can relate. I never got to show my true colors to any people because I'm afraid of being embarrassed. But you, I think you have something real special going for you, and I hope that it keeps up.

 **Ethan** : Can I ask you something?

 **Terence** : Sure.

 **Ethan** : Are those guys even your real friends?

 **Terence** : No, they're just some classmates of mine I just started hanging out with about a year ago. They're alright, but they're nothing but assholes, all of them. Then again, I guess I am too for hanging out with them.

 **Ethan** : Then why don't you hang out with me and Alice? At least then you can show your true self.

 **Terence** : You really mean that?

 **Ethan** : Why not? This way, you won't have to act like some kind of jerk most of the time, and even if you do, we'll stop you. I'd rather get to know the real Terence than some asshole who has to fake himself to get people to like him. Whaddaya say?

_[Ethan held out his hand, Terence looked up and smiled back at him. Terence took his hand and they shook hands.]_

**Terence** : I say, what the hell, why not? Now, if you may excuse me, I gotta get going to class. So I'll see you guys on break?

 **Ethan** : Sure thing, dude.

 **Terence** : Alright. Take care, man.

 **Ethan** : You too.

_[The two left in separate directions for class. The track ended.]_

**Ethan** : I sure hope Hannibal and Nikki don't mind.

_[The scene then transitions to the SACT headquarters. Phoebe was sitting on a table inside one of the medical rooms. A doctor walked inside, along with Lieutenant Steel.]_

**Phoebe** : So... What were the results?

 **Doctor** : Well, although most of the mutant plant genes are out of your system, there is a significant amount bound to your DNA. However, you don't need to worry about changing into a giant plant monster at random, as the dormant mutated cells won't activate unless consciously ordered to.

 **Phoebe** : So... I can change into a plant creature at will?

 **Doctor** : Basically.

 **Phoebe** : So, can I go home?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I'm afraid I can't allow you to. In order to cover up the events, we had to tell the media that you were killed and eaten by the plant monster. And even if we let you out, you could be targeted by other organizations hoping to use your powers in the wrong way.

_[Phoebe, disheartened, slumped over with sadness.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Now here comes the better news...

_[Phoebe remained silent.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We can teach you how to fight and to use your abilities. You have the potential to become a very powerful person. If you show some promise, then...

 **Phoebe** : Then what?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : There's a team that I'd like you to be a part of.

 _[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_ 

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/07/Episode_4_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012035047>]_


	4. Episode 4 - "Inspire Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Meechum assigns the class to write a paper about what inspires them. But Ethan's struggle leads to some shocking discoveries, and of course, some new aliens!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[The camera slowly panned down to a familiar room with the lights flickering back and forth. A black male, named Tobias, was sitting on the same couch, smoking a cigarette. Two men were kicked to the ground, one of which was Jonathan and the other was an Asian male named Oshin. They tried not to cry from the pain. They looked up to see Gi-Kwan and some men standing before them.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Well, well. Have you two finally learned your lesson?

 **Jonathan** : Yes!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Have you two finally understood the consequences of your actions?

 **Oshin** : Yes!

 **Gi-Kwan** : And do you two promise not to fail me again?!

 **Jonathan** , Oshin: YES!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Very well. Now, stand!

_[They stood up from the ground as Oshin began to shed a few tears.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Oh look at that, the man is still crying...

_[Gi-Kwan eyed at one of his guards from behind and they walked up toward Oshin and punched him to the gut. Oshin cried out in pain and fell to the ground, holding onto his stomach.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Weak. Be thankful I spared you from prison. I could've let you rot in there for the rest of your lives and made sure my guys in there would put you through hell. But, I'm a nice guy, and I don't like interrogations. In fact, if you were to ever go out without your masks, the cops would recognize you. You just made it harder for our entire operation! But no matter... there are other ways to make up for your mistakes.

 **Jonathan** : Please... you've already killed Clark...

 **Gi-Kwan** : And I'm not afraid to kill more. You see, you two are disposable. Just like any other person in here who works for me. We already have hundreds scattered all across the entire Southwest. The only reason you still are still alive is because I still need you to retrieve something for me. And if you manage to succeed, I will spare your lives for now. Understand?

 **Jonathan** : Yes, sir.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Good, now hit him for speaking without asking.

_[The guard smacked Jonathan into the ground and he winced in pain as he fell next to Oshin. In the background, Tobias was eating brownies.]_

**Tobias** : Ruthless.

_[He munched on his brownie again and Gi-Kwan continued his lecture.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : The item you will be stealing is called the Primal Cortex. It is a device invented by an alien race, which, funnily enough for you, is held back at Merridale. They don't know it's alien, nor do they know what's inside, but it's held inside a museum that is currently under surveillance. You'll drive down there tomorrow and steal it before nightfall. The drive there is long and I am a very impatient person. Is that clear enough for both of you, or do I need to repeat myself to you simple Americans?

 **Jonathan, Oshin** : We get it!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Good, we've made some progress. Alex, Tobias, get over here!

_[Tobias set his brownie down.]_

**Tobias** : Aw man!

_[Tobias and Alex walk over next to Gi-Kwan.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : You two will be assisting them on the job to make sure they do this right. Or at least make sure they don't get captured again.

 **Tobias** : You got it, boss.

_[Alex nodded and cracked his knuckles]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Alright then, move out!

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_

**ACT 1:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ab/Another_Day_at_Horizon.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180929011931>]_

_[_ _The setting shifted to a hallway in Horizons. Ethan, Alice, Nikki, and Hannibal walk down the Hallway to their next class.]_

 **Ethan** : So what's this big thing you guys are going on about?

 **Hannibal** : Man, you are a really impatient person, you know that?

 **Alice** : That's Ethan for ya.

 **Ethan** : Well you're the ones making a big deal about Professor Meechum's class! Nikki: Come on, can't you wait? We'll be there in 5 minutes.

 **Ethan** : Agh!

 **Alice** : What is the big deal anyway? I thought he was just some regular old teacher?

 **Hannibal** : Oh, right, you two have only had one class with him. Well, you're in for a treat.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but after two weeks of classes, I don't know what you guys mean.

 **Nikki** : You'll see...

_[Both Ethan and Alice paused for a moment and Ethan waved his arms with a furious expression. Alice smiled nervously with a sweatdrop on her forehead.]_

**Ethan** : Agh! These guys are such teases!

_[The four arrived to class and sat down. A few moments later, Professor Meechum flew in wearing roller skates. He was wearing a bright multicolored suit and sunglasses that spelled out "LMAO" in neon letters. He was swinging around nunchucks.]_

**Ethan and Alice** : What the...

 **Nikki** : This happens all the time. One day, he's completely normal, and the next, he's riding a go-cart in here wearing nothing but a Viking helmet and his boxers.

 **Alice** : Thank you for putting that image in my head.

 **Professor Meechum** : Salutations, comrades! Welcome to the History of Arts!

 **Ethan (Thoughts)** : Well, I'm never going to forget this, that's for sure...

_[Ethan, Alice, and all the other first years stare at him in awe and confusion.]_

**Professor Meechum** : Today, I'm going to give you broskis an assignment. You need to use your deepest feelings. I want you all to write a 5-page essay about something... that inspires you. Your muse, per se. This assignment will be due by... Monday!

 **Ethan and Alice** : MONDAY?!

 **Hannibal** : Wait for it...

 **Professor Meechum** : Now, it is only fair that I show you all my muse as well... You may use the rest of the class to look up what you need to be inspired. But I'm sure watching me is all you need.

_[Both Hannibal and Ethan gagged. Professor Meechum then proceeded to play the Backstreet Boys album while doing the worm. The students quickly leave the class and the scene moved to Ethan and Alice walking outside.]_

**Ethan** : So what are you going to write your paper about?

 **Alice** : Um, I don't know. But I definitely won't write my paper over the Professor dancing in his underwear.

_[The two made a small laugh.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, I don't know either. He did say it had to be something inspiring. Maybe I could write about you?

_[Ethan eyed at Alice, and she turned red with her eyes widened.]_

**Ethan** : I'm kidding!

 **Alice** : Don't do that!

_[She punched his shoulder and Ethan grasped it.]_

**Ethan** : You're so lucky I didn't turn into an alien!

 **Alice** : Hey, why don't you write about your watch? Those aliens inside would basically write themselves.

 **Ethan** : Nah, it would sound like pure fanfiction. And even then, I haven't been everybody yet. I don't even know who else is inside.

 **Alice** : What about your favorite cartoon?

 **Ethan** : I don't think I could write a five page paper about that.

 **Alice** : I'm sure you'll figure something out. But, I think I know what I'm going to write about. I'm going to uh... do some research online for the rest of the break.

 **Ethan** : Oh, alright.

 **Alice** : You can come with if you want. Nikki's working as the librarian's assistant. I'm sure she can help you come up with something.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but I don't think I can get inspired at a library.

 **Alice** : Well, if you change your mind, I'll be there until class.

 **Ethan** : Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!

 **Alice** : See ya!

_[As Ethan was leaving the campus, Alice looking at his direction, brushed her hair to the side and moved forward.]_

**Alice** : Actually, I think I have an idea.

_[The track ended. The scene shifted to inside Ethan's house as he was sitting in the living room with his laptop laying on the table and the Microsoft Word program open. Ethan was leaning toward his laptop had his fingers raised on his chin. He scooted back and groaned in frustration.]_

**Ethan** : Agh! This is hopeless! What am I supposed to think of that is going to inspire me? I like a lot of things, but I haven't really been inspired in the last few months. I've binged animes back and forth, I've literally searched for things I used to like, there's gotta be something I can use that can help me write this paper... I just need to think.

_[Ethan scooted himself closer to his laptop and continued to try to come up with an idea. He then looked down at his watch and his face lit up.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/dc/Episode_4_-_The_Struggle_Is_Real_%26_Kinetic_Exp.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019053404>]_

**Ethan** : Maybe I just need to think a little faster!

_[Ethan dialed up XLR8 and slammed down on the watch, causing a green light brighten the area.]_

_[MINI-XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised his arm up and his skin turned blue with his hands transforming into black claws. A helmet formed onto Ethan's head and his body spun around. His head finished changing shape and his eyes lit up. XLR8 then jumped with his arm raised, and a flash blinded the screen.]_

**XLR8** : Now we're talking! Alright, I just gotta think... think...

_[XLR8 closed his eyes, and then opened them as he got an idea and raised his fist in the air.]_

**XLR8** : I got it!  _[He loses his train of thought.]_  No! I lost it!  _[He remembers.]_  No, wait, I got it again!  _[Loses it.]_  Dang it!  _[Remembers]_  Yes!  _[Forgets]_  NO!  _[Remembers]_  Okay, this time I got it.

_[XLR8 scooted over to the laptop and just as he was about to type, he lost his train of thought again.]_

**XLR8** : AGH! THIS IS HOPELESS! I'm never going to get this done if I keep losing my train of thought! Just need to focus, Ethan. Maybe I just need to something to keep me occupied. Maybe that'll inspire me. I just need something...

_[Suddenly, a large explosion is heard in the background.]_

**XLR8** : Oh, yes!

_[XLR8 opened the blindfolds to spot a trail of smoke appearing in the sky.]_

**XLR8** : The paper can wait, It's Action Time!

_[XLR8 ran out of his house, and the scene shifted to a large building with a sign reading "Merridale Museum" out front. Smoke appeared to be coming from outside the museum and a group of four robbers ran outside, carrying high-tech weapons and bags. They ran downstairs as they made their way toward the street.]_

**Robber** : We got what we came for, let's go!

_[Just before they could reach the vehicle, XLR8 arrived in front of them with his visor surrounding his face.]_

**XLR8** : I'm sorry, but you're not getting away that easily!

_[The track ended.]_

**Robber** : Oh dang it, it's the speedster again!

 **Robber 2 (Tobias)** : Wait, this is the guy that kicked your sorry asses? Man, I did not picture him looking like a dinosaur. I must be really high right now.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/54/Antic_Battle_-_Episode_4.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019060102>]_

**XLR8** : Oh, so it's you guys again. Long time!  _[Lifts visor]_  Say, isn't one of your names Jonathan Joestar?

 **Robbers** : What?!

 **Robber (Jonathan)** : Aw, hell no! I ain't no Joestar!

 **XLR8** : You must be Joestar 'cause you get the reference!

_[XLR8 dashed over and upper kicked Jonathan, which sent him flying to the ground.]_

**XLR8** : And as for you guys... I didn't really care to figure out your names.

 **Robber** : Shoot the thing!

_[The robbers held up their weapons and began to fire energy blasts at XLR8. XLR8 swiftly covered his face with his visor and began to dodge the blasts.]_

**XLR8** : Whoa, I didn't know we were playing laser tag!

_[XLR8 rammed into one of the robbers and sent him to the ground.]_

**XLR8** : Tag! You're it!

_[The other two robbers continued blasting XLR8.]_

**XLR8** : C'mon! Your guys are such lousy shots!

_[XLR8 used his speed to dodge more of the blasts until one of them blasted him to the ground. XLR8 flew backwards and all the other robbers stood back up, holding their weapons. XLR8 attempted to get up but one of the robbers stepped on his tail, preventing him from moving.]_

**Robber** : Finally. I can't wait to kill you and get my revenge for locking me up. Not to mention what happened to me afterwards.

 **XLR8** :  _[Opens visor.]_  Don't do the crime if you can't do the time. Now I hate that I have to do this, but "Za Warudo!"

_[Everything began to slow down in front of XLR8 as he began hitting the robber repeatedly, knocking him backwards. XLR8 then ran around the other robbers and smacked them with his fists. Once he was done, time began moving forward again and the heavily bruised robbers were knocked unconscious into the ground. XLR8 stood in front of them.]_

**XLR8** : Alright, now I wonder where they keep the rope laying around.

_[The hourglass symbol on his chest started beeping and flashing red.]_

**XLR8** : No-no-no-no-no! Not now!

_[The robbers were starting to get up and XLR8 began to panic. XLR8 looked down at the flashing symbol on his chest as it began to flash faster.]_

**XLR8** : Ugh! We'll have to finish this later!

_[XLR8 sped off to a nearby alleyway and powered down back to normal. Ethan turned over and saw the robbers getting up.]_

**Robber** : Ow... wh-where'd he go?!

 **Robber** : I don't know, but I know I'm not sticking around to find out. Let's go!

_[The robbers grabbed everything they needed and put their weapons into the truck. The robber turned the ignition and sped off, escaping the scene. Ethan glared at them with an intense gaze.]_

 

**ACT 2:**

_[Several moments later, the police were investigating the scene of the crime. Ethan continues to sit back and watch from the nearby alleyway, Ethan turned back and paced back and forth.]_

**Ethan** : Dammit, I can't believe I let them get away! And I was so close to beating them, too! If it wasn't for this stupid watch timing out, they would be behind bars right now! Why does this thing even have a time-out feature anyway?! Heck if I know.

_[Ethan peaked over and saw the cops looking around and taking notes.]_

**Ethan** : They're still outside, haven't they gone in yet? I need to figure out what they took.

_[The hourglass symbol turned from red to green, now fully recharged.]_

**Ethan** : Finally!

_[Ethan tapped the button and the hourglass symbol formed into a diamond. Ethan began turning the dial, showing XLR8's icon.]_

**Ethan** : XLR8 could probably get this done quick, but I think that's what got me into this situation. Instead, I need to handle this more carefully, so who else do I got in here that can do that?

_[Ethan turned the dial and an icon of a four-legged beast appeared.]_

**Ethan** : A mountain-lion? Nah, that looks more like a dog...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3f/E-10_Transformation_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019060149>]_

_[A light bulb appeared beside Ethan's head.]_

**Ethan** : Maybe that's exactly what I need!

_[Ethan raised up his arm and slammed down, causing a bright green light to blind the screen.]_

_[WILDMUTT TRANSFORMATION: Ethan stretched his left arm out, and orange-brown fur started to surround his entire arm and where the watch formerly was. The fur began spreading all over his body and covered his face. His mouth grew wider as they grew fangs, and he spun around with his neck growing gills. Quills grew out on his back and he continued to spin. His hand formed into a paw with sharp claws, and Ethan slammed it into the ground. Everything zoomed back as Wildmutt roared, and the background faded behind him.]_

**Wildmutt** : Rawr?!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/12/Sneaking_Around.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019060957>]_

_[Wildmutt began to sniff around. His senses gave him a form of heat vision, mixed with an advanced sense of smell. Wildmutt touched his face and realized he had no eyes or mouth. Wildmutt attempted to talk but all that came out were dog noises. Wildmutt shook his head and climbed up the walls to sneak into the area. While Wildmutt snuck in the background to the crime scene by crossing the street, there was a witness speaking to the police officer in front of the screen.]_

**Bystander** : And there was this dinosaur-looking roadrunner fighting the robbers.

 **Cop** :  _[Slightly sarcastic]_  Oh, do tell?

_[We then panned to Wildmutt who passed the guards. The gills on his neck began to move, revealing he was able to sense their smell. Wildmutt sniffed around the area and picked up the signature of the people he was fighting.]_

**Wildmutt** : Ruff, ruff!

_[Wildmutt then put his face on the ground to continue sniffing and began to follow the scent. After a while of searching, Wildmutt stopped running and followed the scent to an isolated warehouse center in the desert. A few black vans were parked outside in a small empty parking lot. Wildmutt suddenly heard a voice and began to hide by the side of the building.]_

**Jonathan** : Hurry up, we gotta finish loading the weapons before the boss gets back.

_[The unmasked robbers stood outside their ski-masks. Jonathan, Oshin and Alex were finishing carrying the weapons inside. The trunk was left open. The trio grabbed the last of the remaining weapons. Oshin accidentally dropped one of them.]_

**Jonathan** : Hey! Careful with the weapons! What, you want the boss to blow our brains out?!

_[Alex cracked his knuckles as a threatening co-response. Oshin grabbed the weapon he dropped and the group moved inside the warehouse, shutting the garage doors.]_

**Wildmutt** : Grrrrrr!

_[As Wildmutt was preparing to strike, but the hourglass symbol started flashing and Ethan changed back in a red light.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh!

_[Ethan looked up, lifted his phone up in the air, and took a picture of the base. The track ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c3/Just_Another_Saturday_Afternoon.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019061043>]_

_[The scene then faded to the front of Horizon Arts. Ethan arrived inside a library and walked over to see a familiar face putting books away.]_

**Ethan** : Hey!

 **Nikki** : Hey, what are you doing here?

 **Ethan** : I was just about to ask you the same thing. You work here?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, I'm only working here part time so I can pay off my student loans. Figured if I was going to get a job, it would be somewhere close by and can get my assignments done.

 **Ethan** : Makes sense.

 **Nikki** : Now, you didn't answer my question, I thought libraries weren't your thing.  _[Raises eyebrow.]_

 **Ethan** : Yeah, well, I was just wondering if Alice was here.

 **Nikki** : Oh, I see.  _[Crosses arms.]_

 **Ethan** : No, nothing like that! I just need to talk to her about something.

 **Nikki** : Well, she's right over there, sitting by Terence.

 **Ethan** : Great, thanks!

_[Ethan walked passed Nikki and found Terence and Alice sitting at opposite ends of the table. At the far right, Terence was reading a book. Meanwhile, Alice was sitting at the top left typing on her laptop. Ethan approaches the two.]_

**Ethan** : Hey!

_[Alice made a small squeal, surprised. She closed her laptop and looked up at Ethan.]_

**Alice** : What are you doing here? I thought libraries weren't your thing.

 **Terence** : And on a Saturday?

 **Ethan** : Well, that's the thing. I need to talk to you guys for a second. Something came up.

_[Ethan showed them his phone, which revealed a picture of a hideout.]_

**Ethan** : Alice, remember when I was almost late to class the first day because those robber guys stole stuff from a weapons store?

 **Alice** : Yeah?

 **Ethan** : They're also the same guys who stole stuff from the museum yesterday.

 **Terence** : I remember hearing about that last night. I was out with some friends and I was actually nearby.  _[Eyes widened, deep voice]_  I could've died.

 **Alice** : Based on the image you're showing, I'm guessing you found their hideout.

 **Ethan** : Yep, I used one of my aliens to track their location.

 **Terence** : And where does that leave us?

 **Ethan** : I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to go on a stakeout. After all, stakeouts are fun with friends!

 **Alice** : But, what about your paper?

 **Ethan** : I know it's due Monday, but I can't get myself inspired to write. Besides, these guys are bad news, and I can't just let them walk the streets.

 **Terence** : Then call the cops or your alien hunting friends.

 **Ethan** : I can't because they stole alien tech, and we can save a lot more lives if we stop them now. So, are you in?

 **Alice** : Since I've nearly completed my paper,  _[Stands up]_  I guess I can help you with your research.

 **Ethan** : Great! Terence?

 **Terence** : The last time I went on one of your missions I almost died. Twice.

 **Ethan** : And it probably won't be the last time as long as you hang out with me. C'mon, it's going to be more fun than whatever you're doing.

_[Terence rolled his eyes and looked up. Alice gave him a nasty glare to which frightened him. Terence inhales sharply, before letting out his deep breath.]_

**Terence** : Ugh, fine. But the second another creature tries to bite my face, I'm out.

 **Ethan** : Great! Let's get moving!

 **Terence** : Right now?

 **Ethan** : Yes, now! Come on!

 **Terence** : Oh great, this is going to be more fun than watching the Star Wars prequels.

_[The track ended. The scene shifted back to the desert as Wildmutt was sniffing the ground. The sun was shining brightly in the group's faces as both Terence and Alice were wiping the sweat off their faces.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fd/Sneaking_Around_%28Extended%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019061536>]_

**Alice** : Are we almost there yet?

 **Terence** : Yeah, we're dying over here!

 **Wildmutt** : Rawr-ru-rufff!

 **Alice** : What?

 **Terence** : I'm guessing that's dog for no.

 **Alice** : Seriously, Ethan, if we had known you were going to drag us out in the desert, you could've at least told us to wear something more appropriate?

_[Wildmutt gave her a snarl.]_

**Alice** : Oh, don't use that tone with me!

 **Wildmutt** : Ru-o-rrr-ruf!

 **Alice** : Seriously, I will turn that fur coat of yours into an open sweater.

_[As Wildmutt and Alice's bickering started to fade in the background, Terence placed his hand over his head and saw something straight ahead.]_

**Terence** : Hey guys! Over there!

_[The two stopped bickering and turned over to where Terence was looking. Wildmutt was also panting.]_

**Alice** : Finally...

_[The group ran over to the building and realized no one was there. Wildmutt sniffed around and barked at them.]_

**Terence** : I'm guessing no one's here.

_[Wildmutt detected that there were chains surrounding the entrance and ripped them off with his claws and tore open the door. The three walked inside and Ethan transformed back to normal.]_

**Terence** : For a place so secure, this place sure looks empty.

 **Ethan** : You guys take the sides, I'll go scope the back.

_[Alice walked over toward the desks and searched the drawers. Terence approached to what appeared to be an old TV, a green couch and a table-center, and saw a pot with ashes and blunts.]_

**Terence** : Hey, check it out! These guys smoke weed!

 **Alice** : Put that down!

 **Terence** : Relax, it's not going to hurt anyone. But huh, this is weird.

 **Alice** : What?

 **Terence** : This blunt still has smoke coming out of it...

 **Ethan** : Hey guys?

_[Terence and Alice turned over as Ethan turned on some of the lights to reveal many weapons were hanging around, as well as Mechadroids and other surprising weapons.]_

**Terence** : Looks like your alien hunting friends haven't been very secure about their weapons.

 **Alice** : There's gotta be thousands in here. My best bet, somebody on the inside has been stealing weapons from Lieutenant Steel. You better call him.

 **Ethan** : Right.

_[Suddenly, the group heard a voice coming from above in the shadows. The track ended.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Oh, I wouldn't do that just yet!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/da/Time_For_Action_-_Episode_4.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019061848>]_

_[Gi-Kwan stepped into the light, as well as several of his servants appearing all places of the area, surrounding the group.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Now, come on? Did you really think we would let this place go unprotected? Not to mention, I saw you spying on our place last night, had cameras everywhere. Did you really think I wasn't expecting you to come back? Don't you watch those supah-hero movies? Like Marvel, or Iron Man?

 **Ethan** : Same thing, dude.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Don't care. You're trespassing on my property.

 **Ethan** : You're stealing weapons and alien tech. Not to mention causing casualties and other...

_[Gi-Kwan yawns.]_

**Ethan** : ARE YOU YAWNING?!

 **Gi-Kwan** : You're boring me. Now, take them out!

_[Gi-Kwan's men held up their weapons, and Alice and Terence became terrified.]_

**Alice** : Uh, Ethan?

_[Ethan tapped on the watch's core, revealing Lodestars icon. He raised up his arm and slammed down. A bright green flash surrounded the area with not only Alice and Terence blocking the light, but the same with the henchman and Gi-Kwan as they go from gazing at it to laughing at it. We zoom down from a white figure's feet to the alien Ethan had become.]_

**Echo Echo** : Aw man, the earphone jack guy?! I haven't even become this one yet!

_[Gi-Kwan began laughing, and the henchman eventually did the same. Terence facepalmed while Alice nodded her head in shame. Echo Echo took a deep breath and screamed out a sonic wave.]_

**Echo Echo** : That's enough!

_[The sound wave went flying to Gi-Kwan to his surprise and destroyed the bridge he was standing on. He and some of the henchman fell to the ground. Gi-Kwan stood up and wagged his finger.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Shoot the boy!

_[The henchman in front of Echo Echo's direction started making his way. Echo Echo screamed out another sound wave and threw them back to the ground. A henchman tried to grab Echo Echo from behind. His body began glowing green as he prepared to cover himself. Echo Echo ended up splitting into two, tripping the guy over. Both of the Echo's stood up and looked at each other, and high fived each other.]_

**Echo Echoes** : E-Echo!

_[The henchman surrounding Alice and Terence were frozen staring at Echo Echo's power.]_

**Henchman** : Stop, or we'll...

 **Echo Echo** : be in so much trouble? Yeah, you will!

_[Echo Echo duplicated more clones as he ran towards the henchman.]_

**Echo Echoes** : Echo Echo! Echo Echo!

_[Several clones began to attack the henchman one by one. One of them shot an Echo Echo clone and he disappeared in a green light. More clones jumped on top of the henchman.]_

**Terence** : Oh, I'm not gonna let you have all the action!

_[Terence and Alice grabbed a couple alien-like staffs that were laying on the ground. Terence swung his staff around the approaching henchman. Alice swung her staff around in circles, knocking a few back. Alice was then surrounded by a group holding machine guns and she smirked. Alice swung her staff again and their weapons went flying to the ground. She then upper kicked one of the henchmen down, grabbed him and swung him across another. She kicked one into the jaw and then punched another into the ground. Eventually, she sent all the henchman she was fighting to the ground. Terence's eyes widened.]_

**Terence** : Whoa.

 **Alice** : My mom had me take karate when I was little.

_[Alex then approached Alice from behind and grabbed her.]_

**Terence** : Alice, no!

_[A few henchmen jumped over and grabbed Terence.]_

**Echo Echo** : Guys!

_[The other Echoes were watching, and the nearest Echo Echo walked over.]_

**Echo Echo** : Oh no you don't!

_[Echo Echo prepared to take a deep breath.]_

**Oshin** : Not another step! Unless you want to blast her eardrums out yourself?

 **Echo Echo** : Echoes! Return!

_[The other Echo Echoes floated into the air and flew back into the main Echo's body. Echo Echo changed back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, I give, just please don't hurt them!

_[Ethan had his hands up, surprising Alice and Terence. Without any time to notice, he was smacked by Gi-Kwan into the ground. Ethan's ears began ringing as he was slowly closing his eyes.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Take these three and put them somewhere. I wanna execute them myself.

**ACT 3:**

_[A pair of eyes started to open, and suddenly everything was glowing from the bottom while in the front everything was a dark purplish brown-like color. Ethan had opened his eyes and looked around to see him surrounded in chains, same with Alice to his left, and Terence to her left.]_

**Ethan** : Agh, what?!

_[Ethan looked down to see a large pot of lava lying below them.]_

**Ethan** : Well, that's something you don't see every day. Are you guys okay?

 **Alice** : We're fine, Ethan.

 **Terence** : Aside from the fact you put us above a pool of lava, we're great.

 **Alice** : We should focus on trying to get out of here.

 **Ethan** :  _[Sigh]_  I'm sorry I got you guys into this, I didn't think any of this was going to happen. I thought I was stronger than this. Thought I was I was invincible. I didn't think about you two.

 **Alice** : You have no reason to blame yourself for that, none of us knew this was coming.

 **Terence** : I'm just going to mark this down as the third time you've sent me to die.

 **Ethan** : Hang on, I'll get you guys out of here!

_[Gi-Kwan approached them from below.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : I don't think so! But, I'm glad to see that you three have finally awoken.

 **Terence** : Don't you think this "drown in a pool of lava" thing is a little ridiculous?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Oh, on the contrary, it's perfect. You see, usually, I like to see someone suffer before they die. It's part of my thing really.

 **Alice** : What are you trying to do with all these weapons anyway?

 **Gi-Kwan** : You see, for years now my country has been in war with yours.

 **Ethan** : Wait, you mean North Korea?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/92/Gi-Kwan_Theme_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019062957>]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Exactly! While people have been building nuclear bombs, no one's been able to do anything except yell at who has the bigger gun. Well, it's time someone finally acted on it.

 **Ethan** : You sent your men into the SACT, hoping that they would collect you enough alien tech so that it would create...

 **Gi-Kwan** : ...the ultimate weapon that would wipe out half the country. Yes! That's correct! I'm surprised you simpletons made it far enough to figure out my plans! You see, I'm not only after your country, I'm after the entire planet. Soon, all will bow towards North Korea as the most feared country in the world, and any nation that refuses our rule shall be wiped off the face of the planet. My country will be in its rightful place, and nothing or no one will stop me from making this happen! But to make sure of it, I have to annihilate you three. You know too much, and I can't let anyone stop me now, not when I'm this close.

 **Ethan** : Don't you wanna let me go? I mean my watch has a power that none of your weapons can touch.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Yeah, but it makes things more complicated. And while I do admit it is a nice piece of work, it's just not cut out for my revolutionary destruction.

_[The track ended.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Alex! Lower them into the lava. As much as I want to watch your demise, I have other things to attend to. Have a fun, slow, painful death!

_[Gi-Kwan left the scene as Alex pulled the lever and the chains began moving slowly towards the lava. Ethan tried breaking his arms free.]_

**Ethan** : Come on... you stupid watch, get out of there!

 **Terence** : Anytime now, Wellington!

_[Ethan raised his left-forearm free, with the watch sticking out.]_

**Ethan** : Agh, I can't reach it.

 **Alice** : I think I can.

_[Alice started moving her chains and raised her right hand out as she attempted to reach the dial.]_

**Alice** : Almost there, just a little more...!

_[The core popped up and Alice slammed down, Ethan burst from the chains into Lodestar, floating the air.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/40/Alice_Sees_Lodestar_-_Episode_4.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019063420>]_

**Lodestar** : LODESTAR!

_[Lodestar raised out his claws and broke the chains off Alice and Terence, but they fell towards the lava pit. Terence and Alice began screaming for their lives, but before they could fall into the lava, a green aura surrounded the both of them and Lodestar levitated them safely away to the ground. Lodestar then landed himself next to him.]_

**Alice** : How did you...?

 **Lodestar** : I surrounded your bodies around a magnetic field, which allowed me to levitate you safely to the-.

 **Terence** : Yeah-yeah, enough details. Right now we have to get out of here before your watch times out again!

 **Alice** : He's right.

 **Lodestar** : Okay, You two stay close to me!

_[Lodestar raised out his arm and a magnetic wave tore open the wall. The three ran through, prepared to fight. Gi-Kwan and his henchman saw them standing in front of them. Tobias sighed in frustration as he sat on the couch.]_

**Tobias** : Aw, that's some bullsh-

_[Lodestar shot another magnetic wave and floated all their weapons into the air.]_

**Lodestar** : You won't be needing these.

 **Gi-Kwan** : What are you doing sitting around? Get them!

[The henchman ran over and Lodestar threw the weapons back at them as his own blasts. Lodestar, Alice and Terence ran through the defeated henchman. An angered Gi-Kwan grabbed one of the weapons from the ground and shot at Alice. Alice, having no time to react, turned around only for the bullet to go flying straight towards her, until a magnetic shield stopped it from making an impact. Alice turned around to see Lodestar's arm raised out.]

 **Lodestar** : My magnetic fields can also create magnetic shields. How unprecedented.

_[Alice ran in front of Lodestar and he surrounded the trio into a shield and ran as fast as he could. Gi-Kwan kept firing but the bullets did nothing and they got away. The henchman slowly started to get up.]_

**Oshin** : What do we do, boss?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Oh what do you do? You all failed me! Now pack the weapons, we're moving out of here.

_[Faraway from Gi-Kwan's base of operations, Lodestar put his forcefield down. The track shifted to the next song.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9c/The_Pillows_-_Little_Busters_%28E-10%2C_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019063730>]_

**Alice** : So, did this experience give you any inspiration?

 **Lodestar** : Actually, I think it did.

_[The scene faded to a few days later, where Ethan gave his speech to the class about his paper.]_

**Ethan** : And so, as the hero defeats the villain and manages to escape the warehouse of terrors, he rescues his friends and learns it's not about the thrill what makes him a hero, it's about doing the right thing. Oh! And to make sure that his friends are safe!

_[The class applauds him, same with Professor Meechum, Nikki, Hannibal and Alice. Ethan smiled and took a deep breath. The scene zoomed out to Ethan later hanging out with Nikki, Alice, Hannibal and Terence outside the cafeteria with Ethan looking like he had the life taken out of him.]_

**Ethan** : Man, that was one of the most socially scariest things I've had to do in my life.

_[A small ghost looked like it was coming out of him and Hannibal pat his back.]_

**Hannibal** : Don't sweat it man, your speech was great.

 **Nikki** : Although I had to ask, what inspired you to write about a superhero taking down some no-good's butt?

_[Alice and Terence eyed him. Ethan cleared his throat.]_

**Ethan** : My Hero Academia.

 **Terence** : WHAT!?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I was watching it once I got home on Saturday and I just thought, "Why not write something about that?"

 **Terence** : ARE YOU SERIOUS?! AFTER THE MAN HOURS I SPENT TRYING TO HELP YOU WITH THAT ESSAY!

 **Alice** :  _[Sweatdrop]_  That's Ethan for you.

 **Terence** : Whatever. Just the next time you decide to ask me to help you, don't bother.

 **Nikki** : Speaking of which, we never got to hear yours, Alice.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, everybody but you and a couple other students got to present. Why don't you tell us yours?

 **Alice** :  _[Turns red.]_  Well, I already turned mine in to the Professor.

 **Nikki** : Oh c'mon, don't you remember it?

 **Alice** : Not that much no.

 **Hannibal** : Come on!

 **Nikki** : She probably has it on her laptop and doesn't wanna show us!

 **Hannibal** : Come on, let me see!

 **Alice** : Hey back off, or I swear, I will use my martial art skills to deflect you!

_[Terence checked the time on his phone and saw it was two in the afternoon.]_

**Terence** : Oh yeah, that reminds me, I should get going to class, don't want to be late.

 **Hannibal** : Alright, see ya.

 **Nikki** : Oh, I just remembered that I gotta get to my dancing recital. We're preparing for something around the Holidays and my instructor is making me work my butt off.  _[Stands up]_  Hannibal, could you drive me, please?!

 **Hannibal** : Right now? Alright! I'll see you guys tomorrow!

 **Ethan** : Okay!  _[Waves]_

 **Alice** : Later!  _[Waves]_

_[Alice stared at Ethan for a moment.]_

**Alice** : So, there was something I wanted to ask you before we left for the mission.

 **Ethan** : Yeah?

 **Alice** : Why is it that you asked me and Terence to come along?

 **Ethan** : What do you mean?

 **Alice** : You could've handled that mission all by yourself and everything would've turned out fine. You probably wouldn't have had to rescue me and Terence if we weren't there. But for some reason you still invited us, and it wasn't to help you work on your paper. So tell me, why did you really invite us?

_[Alice gave him a skeptical look, and Ethan gave a nervous laugh.]_

**Ethan** : You really do know how to read people. Look, I brought you guys because... you guys make things more fun, and after the last mission we had, it proved that I need someone with me to help keep myself in check.

 **Alice** : Oh, really?

 **Ethan** : Well for one. I'm brain dumb, even for someone who's more of a visual learner and makes creative decisions, I can't figure everything out on my own. I don't even have an alien who has super intelligence for all I know. Point is, not only do I need someone to keep me in check, but you guys make it more fun to fight bad guys with. I've been only doing this hero stuff for a few months and since you two came along, it's made it easier and fun to do this stuff. Look, I know I might be putting your lives in danger and I can't ask you to do that, so if you don't want to, I understand.

 **Alice** :  _[Smiles]_  I'll be happy to help you out.

_[Ethan looked up surprised.]_

**Alice** : I can't speak for Terence, but Lieutenant Steel told me I needed to watch out for you. And you're right, you can't do this alone. For crying out loud, you probably would've gotten your head eaten off by that plant monster.

 **Ethan** : Hey if this thing gave me Heatblast, it would have been a different story!

 **Alice** : Right, sure.

 **Ethan** : At least give me some credit. AmpFibian did the job just fine.

 **Alice** : If that's what you want to believe.

 **Ethan** : You know it's funny, maybe someday we can tell Hannibal and Nikki.

 **Alice** : And what, form some Mighty Morphin Action Squad?

 **Ethan** : Don't make it sound like that!

 **Alice** : I just did.

_[Ethan groaned and Alice began to chuckle as everything moved up to the sky. Ethan's voice echoed in the background.]_

**Ethan** : Dang it man!

_[The insert song ended. Everything faded to a few hours before Alice left class. She was talking to Professor Meechum.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ea/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Short_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012025847>]_   _  
_

**Professor Meechum** : Yo Alieeess! A word.

_[Alice sighed and walked over to his desk.]_

**Professor Meechum** : I gotta say, I am really inspired by your paper.

 **Alice** : Thank you, Professor Meechum.

 **Professor Meechum** : You did a really fantastic job, with all that you're going through with your family and everything, this person must really inspire you to do better. And with how much detail you put into this adventure... I have to ask, have you ever considered being a journalist or a writer of some sorts?

 **Alice** : I've never really thought about that... Maybe...?

 _[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_ 

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Episode_5_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019064857>]_


	5. Episode 5 - "Behind the Shelves"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki’s new job as the librarian’s assistant, leads Ethan to investigate after he discovers a series of magical attacks that maybe connected to him.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c8/E-10%2C_Closed_Quarters.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181026221338>]_

_[In a dark, grim room, a sliver of light shone through as the sound of a creaking door echoed. A dark figure walked down a dimly lit set of stairs. The figure approached the middle of the room. He lit some candles and lined them up into a circle, then sat down in the middle. A magic circle appeared below him while glyphs begun to appear, surrounding the circle. The candles turned from soft yellow flickers into dark red flames. The flames grew brighter and revealed the figure to be an african american male. He raised his hand in the air with a red aura surrounding his fingertips. A book went flying towards him until he lost his grip and it dropped to the ground. The candles turned back into a warm yellow color and the symbols disappeared as he took a deep breath. He then held his hand back in the air, causing everything to light back up. The book floated back to him, and this time he managed to catch it.]_

**Male** : My magic has grown weaker. But soon, I shall reign supreme again and be far more powerful than anyone can comprehend. But first, I require something to fortify my power...

_[The book floated in the air and the pages moved at quick speed. He then wagged his finger and as he pointed at the book, it stopped at a page. He held the book and it showed more glyphs and images of a stone.]_

**Male** : Ah, yes. The Piatrănic Sorbere, a rare gemstone only to be held by those who are worthy of its power. I have travelled a long way to find you. Somewhere deep inside this school of arts lies one of the most powerful stones of this world, and with it I shall craft my own work of art and rule this land with an iron fist.

_[The lights, to his surprise, turned on, and a female-like figure walked down the steps.]_

**Figure** : Hey, Mr. Xavier, I was wondering if you knew where the...

_[The figure revealed to be Nikki. Nikki turned to notice that Mr. Xavier was sitting on the floor. In the room, the walls were gray with small bookshelves and a desk surrounding most of the room. The candles on the floor glew a normal color and the magic circle just appeared to be markings on the floor.]_

**Nikki** : Uh, what's going on in here?

 **Mr. Xavier** : Oh, it's none of your concern.

_[He stood up and wiped the dust off his pants.]_

**Nikki** : Right... So, one of the students was wondering where you were keeping Plato's "Allegory of the Cave."

 **Mr. Xavier** : Oh, uh...

_[Mr. Xavier searched his bookshelf, grabbed the book and handed it to her.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : It's right here.

 **Nikki** : Thank you. And Mrs. Pippin wanted to speak with you. She's waiting at the front desk.

 **Mr. Xavier** : Oh, tell her I'll be there shortly.

 **Nikki** : You got it.

_[Nikki went back upstairs and the male exhaled, raised his hands up against his head and sighed.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Once I find you, my gemstone, this school will be the first to feel my wrath.

_[The male left the room as the scene pans over to the side of the bookshelf, revealing a red hood and drapes hanging on the wall.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_

**ACT 1:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/70/Hanging_at_the_Library_%28JASM_Mastured%2C_Nikki_Talks%2C_Unknowing_Accountance%2C_Swung_Around%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181026222731>]_

**Ethan** : No.. I... I can't do it... I can't take it anymore!

 **Alice** : Come on Ethan, you can do this, you have to!

 **Ethan** : I can't! Agh! That's it! IT'S ACTION TIME!

_[Ethan raised his arm up, but before he could slam down on the watch, Alice grabbed his hand and stopped him.]_

**Alice** : No, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Aw, come on.

_[We zoom out to reveal that the setting took place inside the library.]_

**Alice** : You have to study! You know you can't get out of doing your book report.

 **Ethan** : But the struggle... it's REAL!  _[Faceplants into the desk.]_

 **Nikki** : Man, you two are so noisy that I can hear you from the other side of the room. Be thankful I haven't kicked you out yet.

 **Alice** : You can thank the child over here.

 **Ethan** : So... much... work...  _[Makes a fist.]_

 **Nikki** : Does he always make things so difficult?

 **Alice** : Unfortunately... So, how've you been Nikki?

 **Nikki** : I've been doing well. Although working here is taking away a lot of the time I could be spending with my friends, it's okay. Hannibal comes to see me anyway. And on the plus side, I get all my work done.

 **Ethan** : I feel like I heard you say that before.

 **Nikki** : And what about you, aside from all the screaming and shouting?

 **Ethan** : Well, for my first semester here, I've been doing alright. Except this report won't write itself.

 **Nikki** : How many years have you been at college?

 **Ethan** : Three.

 **Nikki** : Then this shouldn't be half as bad as your other school.

 **Ethan** : Except I was at a community college and the laziness is real!

 **Alice** : Well, laziness or not, you asked me to help you and you can't "XLR8" your way out of this one.

 **Ethan** : Oh! But I could use Wildmutt and say the dog ate my homework?

 **Alice** : I don't think "the dog ate your homework" excuse is going to work Speaking of which, I was wondering where you got the name Wildmutt?

 **Ethan** : I... I couldn't think of any other dog names....

 **Nikki** : Wait, so you actually named your dog "Wildmutt?"

 **Ethan** : Yeah...

_[There was a slight pause and Nikki raised her eyebrow, smirking at his response.]_

**Nikki** : That's wild.

_[Ethan glared at her and Hannibal approached the group.]_

**Hannibal** : Sup, fellas.

 **Nikki** : Ay. Hello, you.

 **Alice** : Hey, how've you been? I felt like we haven't seen you in forever.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, well, I've been keeping myself occupied, seeing as you two are always busy and Nikki is working as an assistant here. But I still come to visit. Plus she gave me a half price discount on all her books.

 **Ethan** : Aw, lucky! I wish I had one of those...

 **Hannibal** : I was just about to go purchase one now. Wanna help me pick my research topic?

 **Ethan** : I'm in!

 **Alice** : Ethan...

 **Ethan** : Come on! It'll just be a few minutes, I'll be right back here before you know it.

 **Alice** : Fine, but only because you haven't ran out on me, yet. But I'm watching you.

_[Alice gave him a look and Ethan drops a bead of sweat nervously.]_

**Ethan** : Alright...

_[Ethan and Hannibal left the scene. Nikki takes Ethan's seat and approaches Alice with a curious look.]_

**Nikki** : So, I gotta know, what's been going on between you and Ethan?

 **Alice** : What? Nothing!

_[She turned red and hid her face in her book.]_

**Nikki** : Oh come on, you two are always sneaking off together.

 **Alice** : Oh, like you and Hannibal? I've seen the way he looks at you.

 **Nikki** : Girl please, Hannibal is like a brother to me. We go way back.

 **Alice** : How far back?

 **Nikki** : We've known each other since we were little, and then we became best friends in High School, and even after all that he's still been there for me. He went to all my dances, and even helped me get into my school.

 **Alice** : That's so nice.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, it's just we're so close that I can't see myself going out with him. Now, enough about me, you're the one trying to turn the subject around.

 **Alice** : No I didn't!  _[Sweat drops.]_

 **Nikki** : Oh, really?

 **Alice** : Yeah... I...

 **Mr. Xavier** : Excuse me, Nikki, can I request your assistance for a moment?

 **Nikki** : Coming!  _[Turns to Alice.]_  We're not done yet.

_[Nikki gave her a smirk and left. Alice stroked her hair to the side and continued studying. Her cheeks were still red. We move to Nikki approaching the counter of the library where Mr. Xavier was standing.]_

**Nikki** : Whatcha need me to do?

 **Mr. Xavier** : I would like you to find a certain book for me. I remember putting it in this library a while back, but I don't know where it is.

_[Nikki made a curious look.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : The book has no title, and it has a peculiar gem embedded on the front.

 **Nikki** : What do you need it for, and why can't you just find it yourself?

 **Mr. Xavier** : Well, I wish to dispose of it, as it has never been checked out. And I have tried searching for it, with no success.

 **Nikki** : Well, let's see if I have better luck.

_[Nikki began searching through a shelf of books, and after a little while she had finally found a book with no title, and a peculiar gem in the front.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Did you find it yet?

 **Nikki** : I just did. Here you go, Mr. Xavier.

 **Mr. Xavier** :  _[Large gasp]_  Yes!

_[Mr. Xavier gave out a laugh that almost sounded devious as he held the book in the air. Nikki gave him an odd look and he turned around, clearing his throat and put his arms on her shoulders.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Thank you Ms. Beecher, I will forever be in your gratitude.

 **Nikki** : It was no problem...

_[Mr. Xavier walked away and Nikki took a sigh of exhaustion. She noticed Ethan and Hannibal were making conversation and walked over to them. Hannibal was searching for books.]_

**Hannibal** : And then, after I hit Spiker, he went flying across the football field, like it was nothing.

 **Ethan** : Damn.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, so now I'm trying to write my own report on technical equations and tie how well my football experience works better with technology.  _[Grabs a book.]_ Does this one look okay?

 **Ethan** : Don't ask me, I've never read it. Why don't you use Google to find research about your paper?

 **Hannibal** : Because this teacher is so old school, she made sure all of our answers couldn't be found through even Wikipedia, man!

 **Ethan** : Yeesh!

 **Hannibal** : Right?

 **Nikki** : Hey, Hannibal, did you find out what you're doing for your write your book report?

 **Hannibal** : Not yet. Man, how is it that almost every class right now is assigning book reports?

 **Ethan** : Sounds like some kind of bureaucracy! They're making us write book reports to force us rely on other things besides technology...

 **Nikki** : Actually, it's so they can increase the fundings for the school library. Things have been kinda down right now and with our new librarian, he suggested that in order to keep our fundings, we would have to do at least one book report every semester.

 **Ethan, Hannibal** : BUREAUCRACY!

 **Nikki** : Well, anyway, you should get back over and finish your studying with Alice.

 **Ethan** : Why?

 **Nikki** : Because if you don't, she'll drag you back over upside the head and make you eat those words. You do not wanna mess around with that girl.

_[Ethan glanced over and Alice was cracking her knuckles while she had an intimidating look on her face.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Eyes widened.]_  On my way!

_[Ethan walked swiftly over there and Hannibal turned to Nikki.]_

**Hannibal** : Girl, why do you gotta be such a mood killer?

_[Nikki raised her eyebrow at him. The track ended. Meanwhile, Ethan walked over with a disappointed look on his face, with his hands in his pockets. He turned over to see that Mr. Xavier gave him a look and headed down towards the back side of the library. Ethan saw an engraving on his book and as Mr. Xavier disappeared, Ethan continued walking back to Alice. Soon, Mr. Xavier returned back to the dark room and set everything back into place. The candles glowed purple and the markings on the ground also glowed below him. Mr. Xavier floated into the air with the book flying toward him. Without a touch, the book turned to the page and the necklace fell to the palm of his hand and he gazed at it. Mr. Xavier started to chuckle.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Finally, the Piatrănic Sorbere is mine. With it, I can increase my power and soon control this world with the snap of my fingertips. But before I can use its full power, let's have some fun first.

_[The scene shifted to outside Horizons with clouds covering the skies. Ethan and Alice were shown walking out of the library.]_

**Ethan** : Thanks for giving me a break, Alice. Ugh, I'm starving!

 **Alice** : Yeah, well I'm getting hungry too. Plus that way we can increase your brain energy, and we can finish off that book report!

 **Ethan** : Aw, come on! Do we have to?

 **Alice** : Yes, Ethan. Otherwise, you're just going to put it all off and get a bad grade, again. And I'm the one who's tutoring you, so I can't let you make me look bad.

_[Ethan groaned. Back inside the library, Mr. Xavier put a necklace around his neck and placed a red hood over his face. The stone began to glow as Mr. Xavier's eyes glew red and he waved his hands in the air, with his hands glowing gold.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Silicus Milez Sasitatio!

_[The scene turned back outside with Ethan and Alice.]_

**Ethan** : Look, Alice, I'm just saying, we don't have to spend all of our time together trying to study or fight bad guys. Why don't we go do something fun?

 **Alice** : What do you mean?

 **Ethan** : Well, since we are on break, and since we're getting something to eat, why don't we grab that place that's a few blocks off from my house? They make great burgers!

 **Alice** : At this point, anything sounds good.

_[An explosion came out from the library and Ethan and Alice turned over to it. Two 20-foot tall rock monsters, standing on all fours, had pink markings surrounding their bodies and had doglike faces. They began roaring at their loudest.]_

**Ethan** : On second thought, I think we'll have to reschedule that...

 

 **ACT 2:**   

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/17/Four_Fists%2C_No_Waiting_%28Episode_5%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027054931>]_

_[The rock monsters continued roaring their mightiest roars. People outside began running away from the building.]_

**Student** : First a giant robot, and now there's giant rock monsters?! Aaaahh!

 **Ethan** : You go ahead and keep the students safe, I'll take care of this.

_[Alice nodded and ran out of the scene. The rock monsters began approaching Ethan, looking hungry. Ethan turned to his watch and began dialing an alien. He turned the dial from Heatblast to Four Arms. He raised his arm in the air and slammed down.]_

_[FOUR ARMS TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's eyes opened, revealing his eyes turned pure green. Ethan's left arm became ruddy and muscular, and his right arm followed. An extra arm sprouted out of his lower torso area, which made a fist. The same thing happened on his right side. Everything zoomed out as Four Arms finished transforming, and he raised up his arms. A green light flashed and blinded the screen.]_

**Four Arms** : Alright, you crazy-looking dog-things! Time I sent you back to the pound!  _[Cracks knuckles.]_

_[Four Arms dashed toward the rock monsters. One of the craggy beasts tried to grab Four Arms, but he ducked under the attack in time. Four Arms countered with a giant punch through the rock monster, but to his shock, the attack only created a hole in its body. The rock monster wildly swung Four Arms in the air and threw him back into another part of the campus, and he fell flat into the ground. Four Arms stood up and rubbed his head. He looked over to see the rock monster charging his way. Just in time, Four Arms grabbed it with all four of his arms. He let go of it for a moment and smacked it in the face, turning it into rubble. Inside the library, Mr. Xavier began to feel its pain.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Agh! No... what is happening!?

_[Mr. Xavier closed his eyes and saw Four Arms fighting the rock monsters.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : That creature? Where did he come from?!

_[We resume back to Four Arms fighting the rock monsters. Another one charged at him with its mouth wide open.]_

**Four Arms** : Ew, nasty dog breath! Aren't you creatures supposed to be made of stone? Doesn't your master take you to a vet or something?

_[Four Arms took a look at the rock monster and saw magic glyphs surrounding its forehead.]_

**Four Arms** : Hey, those are the same magic engravings I saw on that librarian's book! Are you working for him? Talk!

_[The rock monster grabbed onto Four Arms with his teeth and swung him back to the other side of the campus.]_

**Four Arms** :  _[In the air.]_  OKAY! YOU DON'T LIKE QUESTIONS, GOT IT!

_[Four Arms screamed until he fell flat onto the grass, then got up. Soon, he heard the rock monster charging his way.]_

**Four Arms** : Okay, I'm gonna have to think of how I'm going to defeat this thing. Come on, Ethan, use Pokemon logic here. Fighting types beat Rock types. Normal type moves don't do anything to Rock types. Wait a minute...

_[Four Arms looked at his arms and raised them back.]_

**Four Arms** : A Boomburst! That'll show it. But this one will be super effective!

_[It charged closer toward Four Arms. Four Arms began timing his attack just right.]_

**Four Arms** : Steady... Wait for it...

_[As soon as the rock monster jumped toward Four Arms, he clapped all four of his hands together and it created a shockwave, demolishing it into pieces. Meanwhile, inside the library, Mr. Xavier grew a massive headache and held onto his head.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : NOOOO!!!

_[The Piatrănic Sorbere stopped glowing and changed back into its normal color. The track ended.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : No, the stone! This can't be! My power! How is this possible!?

_[He closed his eyes and saw Four Arms changing back into Ethan, taking deep breaths.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : That boy! How is it that he was able to defeat my magic? Wait, something isn't right here...

_[Mr. Xavier turned over to his book and read paragraph by paragraph and saw the words flashing in glittery gold colors.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Ah, I see. It's not just a matter of wearing it. In order to obtain its true power, I must be able to defeat a challenger through combat, whether he loses or chooses to flee. Only then can I activate the spell that'll grant me the energy I desire. And seeing how that boy defeated me so easily, he shall be the first to suffer my wrath!

_[The scene then faded to Nikki grabbing her bag and approaching the exit. Mr. Xavier was sweeping up some of the mess.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, you sure you want me to leave early? I don't mind sticking around to help out.

 **Mr. Xavier** : While I do appreciate it, I have some matters I need to attend to. Besides, you and the students should remain safe and not have to worry about such primitive matters as this.

 **Nikki** : Okay. Good night, Mr. Xavier. See you tomorrow.

_[Nikki left the room and Mr. Xavier's face turned from a smile to a frown.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Indeed.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ef/Investigating_Mr_Xavier_%26_AmpFibian_Battle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027055802>]_

_[Ethan creeped around the front of the building, saw Nikki leave, and snuck inside. Ethan crawled below the countertops to dodge the librarian, with him murmuring in the background. Ethan snuck behind the bookcases and raised out his arm, revealing that the watch had recharged. Ethan began to turn the dial.]_

**Ethan** : There, now with Nikki leaving, I can find out who this guy really is!

_[The core raised up and he slammed down, transforming into Wildmutt in a flash.]_

**Wildmutt** : RRUUUUOG-RUFF!

_[Wildmutt sniffed the ground and snuck to the back of the countertops. He traced the librarian's scent towards the other side of the library, to his surprise. He continued sniffing around the area and it lead to a large shelf of books laying in front of him. Wildmutt made a grunt noise and then sniffed around the area. Wildmutt used his sensing abilities to try and figure out which book was the right one to pick. While Wildmutt was picking up multiple different scents, he found the librarian's scent in one particular book with dust and fingerprints. Wildmutt used his paw to remove the book and it opened up a secret entrance, leading downstairs. Wildmutt made a laugh that sounded like Muttley's and walked down the stairs. Inside, everything was dark with a small light shining around the room. Wildmutt sniffed around the area. He snuck his head into the bookshelves and found nothing. He then dragged his head across his desk and created a mess with papers flying all over the area. Wildmutt's claws started ripping off the carpet. Suddenly he heard a noise and turned toward it. Wildmutt moved closely towards it and found an open book.]_

**Wildmutt** : Rawwrrrooff! Grrrr-ruff!

_[The hourglass symbol on Wildmutt's chest glowed green and he changed back into Ethan in a white light.]_

**Ethan** : I changed back on my own? That's new.

_[Ethan held the book and saw the words "Grimoire of Archamada" with a skull symbol on the front of the cover.]_

**Ethan** : That can't be good.

_[Ethan looked through all the pages and saw handwriting he couldn't understand.]_

**Ethan** : What does all this mean?

_[Ethan turned the page and saw images of a stone granting power to a human figure. He noticed strange magical glyphs and a man seeking power. Ethan turned the page to see the world being enslaved by an evil ruler and set the book down. Ethan gasped. He saw a necklace with the stone surrounding it, laying on his desk. Ethan grabbed it, then ran up the stairs and put the book back to hide the secret lair. Ethan sneaked off into the aisles so he could find his way out.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : I knew it, he was up to something. Those magic symbols, he's trying to use those stone's power to turn it into his power and then rule the world, or something like that. Whatever it is, I can't let that happen. I just gotta get out of here and bring this back to Lieutenant Steel.

_[Ethan saw the exit in front of them.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : I'm almost there... I think I'm going to-

_[Mr. Xavier appeared in front of him.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : Leaving so soon? And we didn't get a chance to chat.

_[Ethan turned around and stepped back with fear.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : What are you doing here at this hour? The library's closed.

 **Ethan** : I'm turning this into the authorities!

_[Ethan held the stone in front of him. Mr. Xavier's eyes widen.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : I don't know what your intent is, but you must give that back! That stone holds more power than you can comprehend.

 **Ethan** : Like turning the whole world into puppets to do your every bidding?

 **Mr. Xavier** : You snuck into my lair. Very well. I guess I don't have to put on this charade any longer.

_[Red energy surrounded Mr. Xavier fingertips and he launched an attack at Ethan. Ethan jumps to dodge.]_

**Mr. Xavier** : I guess I should properly introduce myself then. Your school knows me as Harold Edward Xavier. But I simply used my real name as an acronym so that I could acquire this job and finally take what is rightfully mine.

 **Ethan** : You mean your real name is Hex?

 **Hex** : Precisely.

 **Ethan** : Gotta say, that's the coolest villain name I've heard so far that wasn't from a comic book or TV adaption.

_[Ethan ducked when Hex tried to blast him again. Ethan continued to run while Hex was talking while he repeatedly fired his attacks.]_

**Hex** : That stone you hold is the Piatrănic Sorbere, an ancient stone that my family and many powerful magicians have held before me for many centuries.

_[Ethan hid between the aisles, trying to dial an alien.]_

**Hex** : You see, several hundred years ago a dear friend of mine had put a curse on me that prevented me from touching any object used to hide the stone.

 **Ethan** : You're hundreds of years old?

 **Hex** : Thousands actually.

_[Hex located Ethan and sent a blast of magic at him. Ethan rolled under the attack and began to run. Hex's palms glew a menacing red; suddenly, inanimate objects like the bookshelves and carpets tried to grab at him. Ethan kept turning at every corner dodge the attacks.]_

**Hex** : It was only a matter of time until I was able to locate that stone. But I couldn't have retrieved it without your dear friend Nikki. She was able to remove the stone, and with it I can now rule this world and right the wrongs of humanity.

_[Hex phased through the ground and appeared in front of Ethan as soon as he finished talking. Ethan took a few steps back.]_

**Hex** : So give me that stone, boy! And I may just let you live.

_[Ethan popped up the watch's core and AmpFibian was selected.]_

**Ethan** : You're gonna have to pry it from my cold dead hands!

_[Ethan slammed down and it blinded Hex in a flash.]_

_[AMPFIBIAN TRANSFORMATION: Ethan spun around with his arms raised in the air as 3 cloth like tissue grew onto Ethan's body. It created an electric pattern as two pairs of tentacles grew on both parts of his body, first his left then his right. Eyes then opened out from his head and stood back, revealing to be AmpFibian. The background faded behind him.]_

**Hex** : Enoi Inspiratione!

_[Hex launched a large energy blast. AmpFibian ducked for cover, and the energy surrounded AmpFibian's entire body. The energy turned blue and AmpFibian launched it back at Hex. Hex was thrown back into a bookcase. He looked up and saw AmpFibian was charging with electricity.]_

**AmpFibian** : Had enough, old man?

 **Hex** : Combibo Potentia!

_[Hex launched another blast at AmpFibian, and AmpFibian begun to absorb it.]_

**AmpFibian** : Shoot me all you want, dude. I got all day to absorb your blasts.

_[AmpFibian soon felt like the life was being sucked out of him.]_

**AmpFibian** : Hey! What's going on?

_[AmpFibian's electricity turned red as the electricity began flowing into Hex's body.]_

**AmpFibian** : I can't move...

_[AmpFibian began falling to the ground as he continued to grow weaker.]_

**Hex** : That's because I used an energy siphoning spell that can not only free people from their shackles, but can also absorb your energy.

 **AmpFibian** : Hey! I'm the energy feeder here!

 **Hex** : Not anymore.

_[AmpFibian then ran out of power and transformed back into Ethan, taking deep breaths. Hex kicked Ethan into the ground and took the stone back. He then wrapped it around his neck.]_

**Hex** : I'll leave you alive today. But rest assured, if you ever cross my path again, I'll make sure you suffer a slow and painful death.

_[Hex blasted Ethan out of the building, with blood spilling from out of his mouth and his body covered in bruises. Ethan looked dead in his eyes and fell to the ground. Hex smiled and walked away as Ethan slowly shut his eyes.]_

 

 **ACT 3:**    _  
_

_[The next day, Ethan had arrived to campus, covered in bandages around his arms, with scrapes on his head. Alice then walked over and saw bruises on him.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, what happened?! Did the rock monsters... Did they?

 **Ethan** : No, it wasn't them. It was something else.

_[Ethan and Alice walked towards the library, to notice the place was surrounded with cautionary tape on the outside.]_

**Alice** : This place looks pretty banged up.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I guess I kind of overdid it with the rock monsters, huh?

_[Ethan's eyes turned to the side and Alice noticed his soft tone of voice. They soon made it inside, and they saw Nikki finishing a conversation to a social worker outside the library. She turned to see Ethan and Alice making their way in and Nikki walked over to them.]_

**Nikki** : I know what you did, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : What?

 **Nikki** : You went and snuck into Mr. Xavier's office to investigate him. How could you even think of doing that, Ethan?

_[Ethan's eyes turned to the side.]_

**Alice** : Ethan! Is that what you did?

 **Nikki** : Yes, he found a way into the library after hours, snuck into Mr. Xavier's office and attempted to steal his very expensive necklace that he was going to give to his wife for her birthday.

 **Ethan** : Wait, he told you that? That's not what happened.

 **Nikki** : Then what did happen, Ethan?

_[Ethan turns his gaze to the floor.]_

**Nikki** : Yo, some of the staff inside are talking about it, and they're gonna make sure this thing goes out to the public tonight.

 **Ethan** : Tonight!? Look, this is all a misunderstanding. I can go in and explain everything, just let me-

_[Ethan tried walking past Nikki but she stopped him.]_

**Nikki** : Nuh-uh. No you don't.

 **Ethan** : Nikki?

 **Nikki** : You are banned from ever setting foot in this library again.

 **Ethan** : Then where else am I going to buy my books?

 **Nikki** : The store? The internet? Your choice. I don't really care.

_[Nikki left and went back inside the library.]_

**Ethan** : Nikki!

 **Alice** : Ethan, did you really spy on Mr. Xavier?

 **Ethan** :  _[Sigh]_  Yes.

 **Alice** : Ethan!

 **Ethan** : But you have to understand, none of what Nikki said was true. Mr. Xavier, he's hiding something very dangerous, and if I don't stop him, he's going to end up ruling the entire planet! Come on Alice, you have to believe me. You know with all the crazy stuff that's out there, that this is definitely something I have to look into.

 **Alice** : I want to believe you, but Nikki's part of the story could still be true.

 **Ethan** : But it wasn't! Alice, you know me! Why else would I break into the library?

 **Alice** : So you did break into the library.

 **Ethan** : Yes, but-

 **Alice** : I don't wanna hear it, Ethan. Just back off for right now.

_[Alice walked towards the library and Ethan looked away upset. The scene then faded to Ethan sitting alone at lunch, eating a slice of pizza. Hannibal saw him eating alone and took a deep breath.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e8/E-10_-_Everyone_are_Friends.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027035650>]_

**Hannibal** : I know I'm going to regret this.

_[Hannibal approached Ethan and sat down.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Ethan. How you doing?

 **Ethan** : Terrible. Everybody believes in that stupid sob story.

 **Hannibal** : Can you blame them? Practically half the school knows about what you did.

 **Ethan** : Well, it's not true.

 **Hannibal** : Wait, so you didn't break into the library and stalk the librarian?

 **Ethan** : Well, no, that did happen, but... the story he's telling isn't true.

 **Hannibal** : So, what did happen, Ethan?

 **Ethan** :  _[Sigh]_  What if you knew someone that was going to hurt someone you cared about, and you were the only one who knew about it? And no matter what you try to say, nobody believes you.

 **Hannibal** : Well, for one, I would say get the evidence and try to prove to them that this person was trying to hurt someone. And two, I would definitely make sure I'd get my point across, because if somebody tried to hurt my girl Nikki, I would beat the ever living shit out of them.

 **Ethan** : So, I have to prove it.

 **Hannibal** : Pretty much.

 **Ethan** : Huh, Thanks man.

 **Hannibal** : Anytime.

_[The track ended. The scene changed to Hex back downstairs, opening his grimoire and powering up the stone.]_

**Hex** : Yes! It's almost time. Defeating that boy was easier than I anticipated. Now that I can finally tap into the stone's power, I can be myself again. Once the clock strikes midnight and the full moon shines at its brightest, I'll finally have the power I've been waiting for a millennium.

_[That night, Ethan was sitting in his bedroom with his phone in his hand. He took a deep breath and tapped Alice's contact number. Meanwhile, Alice and Nikki were at a shopping mall, holding tons of bags and making conversation.]_

**Nikki** : And so then I said, Hannibal, if you're gonna get into tie-dying, at least make sure that the colors look good!

_[Alice and Nikki both laughed then Alice heard her phone ringing and saw Ethan was calling.]_

**Alice** : It's Ethan.

 **Nikki** : Girl, let it go to voicemail. I'm sure he'll understand.

 **Alice** :  _[Sigh]_  Sorry.

_[Alice answered the phone and put it on speaker.]_

**Nikki** : Aw, for real! Dammit!

 **Ethan (Speaker)** : Nice to hear you, too!

 **Alice** : What is it?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/E-10_-_Don%27t_Cry.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027040225>]_

_[From Ethan's side.]_

**Ethan** : Listen, I just wanted to let you know that... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to put Nikki's job on the line and investigate Mr. Xavier. I should've let you guys know before I did anything. You guys probably hate me, don't you?

_[From Alice's side.]_

**Nikki** : Listen, What you did was stupid and almost unforgivable, but that doesn't mean we're going to start hating you for it, not yet anyway.

 **Alice** : Yeah, come on, Ethan, I know you're not the type of guy to try to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it, I hope. But we've - I've known you for months, I'm not just going to leave you.

_[From Ethan's side.]_

**Ethan** : Thanks, guys. Now listen, there's something I've gotta do, and I need to tell you this before something happens to me. I need you and Nikki to go meet me at the library, tonight.

_[From Alice's side.]_

**Alice** : Tonight?

 **Nikki** : Are you going to go after Mr. Xavier again? Have you no shame, fool? And here I thought you were a changed person.

 **Ethan (Speaker)** : Just listen, there's something there that I have to show you, and I know it sounds crazy, but it's urgent. Just please trust me and tell Nikki to grab her keys so she can unlock the library.

 **Alice** : Okay, we'll meet you there in 30.

_[From Ethan's side.]_

**Ethan** : Got it, on my way!

_[Ethan hung up the phone and everything faded to black. The track ended. The scene then faded into Ethan waiting outside the library, with Alice and Nikki walking towards him.]_

**Nikki** : I got the keys.

 **Ethan** : Good.

 **Nikki** : You sure you're not gonna go in there and run off with anything?

 **Ethan** : Promise.

 **Alice** : I believe him.

 **Nikki** : Okay, then.

_[Nikki put her keys in the lock and unlocked the door.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/19/Hex%27s_Theme_Ep_5.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315042807>]_

_[The group walked inside the building to notice that everything was dark. As they approached the library, Nikki unlocks, then opens the dark room and they enter inside.]_

**Ethan** : Follow me.

_[Ethan led the group towards an aisle that lead to the bookcase.]_

**Ethan** : Let's just say when I was last in here, Wildmutt and I found Mr. Xavier's hidey-hole.

 **Nikki** : You brought Wildmutt with you?! Poor thing!

 **Ethan** : He's fine, don't worry. There are some pretty dark secrets he hides that are going to surprise you.

 **Nikki** : Oh please, I've worked in here for the last two months, there's nothing in here that's going to surprise me.

_[Ethan grabbed a book and the bookcase opened up and lead to a secret stairway.]_

**Nikki** : Except that.

 **Ethan** : Shhh!

_[Ethan, Alice and Nikki walked down the stairs slowly and quietly. They heard a voice deep down inside.]_

**Alice** : We probably shouldn't be in here, Ethan.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, if he kept this place so quiet, why would he want anybody to know about it?

 **Ethan** : Just trust me. You're about to find out.

_[Soon, the three entered the bottom of the stairs and heard Mr. Xavier speaking to himself. They saw him wearing a red cloak around him and the stone worn around his neck.]_

**Hex** : Ah, yes. It is almost time, midnight is approaching sooner by the hour. That boy thought he could stop me, take everything from me like I was some underling to him. But instead, I managed to take everything from him. Soon he will have nothing left! Once the board kicks him from the campus, he will never be allowed to reenter Horizon, and I will have the immense power I've ever been waiting for!

_[Hex made his evil laugh as loud as he ever made it before. Nikki and Alice faces were filled with shock and Ethan eyed them. Nikki looked down in shame.]_

**Hex** : I can already feel the overflowing energy. In less than 20 minutes now, I will be able to demolish this world and everything along with it.

 **Nikki** : Sorry, Mr. Xavier, but that's not going to happen.

_[Hex turned around surprised to see Ethan, Nikki and Alice standing in front of the entrance. The track shifted to the next one.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/20/Hex%27s_Full_Power.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027042549>]_

**Hex** : Nikki, what are you doing here?

 **Nikki** : I should be asking you the same to you, that is until I overheard your plans. Now, I don't know who you really are, but I'm putting a stop to all this.

_[Nikki grabbed her phone and Hex blasted it to dust, terrifying her.]_

**Hex** : It's funny that you brought them here to witness your demise. I guess you didn't listen. I told you that if you stepped into my library again, that I would show you no mercy. I am now only minutes away to reaching my full power, and I will not let you interrupt me.

 **Ethan** : Go ahead, I'd like to see you try!

_[A large energy blast throws Ethan, Alice and Nikki back into the main lobby, falling back. Hex floated before them laughing, Ethan attempted to get up.]_

**Hex** : Did that not stop you? Pity. It's a shame really, Changesman. Here you are trying to prove your innocence, only to meet your demise.

 **Ethan** : Are you trying to stall time to get your little whatchamacallit to work?

 **Hex** : No...

 **Ethan** : Dude.

 **Hex** : Ah! Don't you judge me!

_[Hex launched another energy blast and Ethan rolled out of the way. Hex clenched his teeth and looked up at the sky.]_

**Hex** : I've miscalculated! The full moon is already out! I'm only seconds away from gaining my true power! 5...

_[As Hex was counting down, Ethan, Alice and Nikki had terrified looks on their faces.]_

**Hex** : 4... 3... 2... 1!

_[The Piatrănic Sorbere began flashing on Hex's chest and it unleashed a bright yellow light. The stone then soon turned a dark pale gray and shattered to dust as the yellow energy moved into Hex, overflowing him with power. His skin turned pale as his facial skin changed into a skull-like face. The yellow energy turned red and he unleashed a small energy wave, throwing the group back.]_

**Hex** : This power is unbelievable! I can do anything!

_[Ethan looked down at the watch as it finally turned green. Ethan stood back up.]_

**Ethan** : Get Nikki out of here, now!

_[Alice nodded and ran over to Nikki's direction.]_

**Hex** : Leaving so soon?

_[Hex launched an energy blast and Alice grabbed Nikki and ducked, they ran to hide behind a aisle, the two took a look at Hex as his laughter grew.]_

**Ethan** : No, I was just about to kick off the show with...!  _[Slams down]_

_[DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised out his arms as diamonds grew from his body as they begun to surround his left arm, then his right. Ethan then waved his arms in the air as everything spun into a 180 degree angle as shards began growing from his back. He turned back to the front as diamonds finished forming around his face, and he finished transforming.]_

**Diamondhead** : DIAMONDHEAD!!!

_[DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: We zoom out to Diamondhead's full body where he had his arms raising out as he striked a pose. A green light blinded the screen.]_

_[Nikki gasped with her eyes widened and surprised. Diamondhead's hands formed into shooters and began firing diamond shards at Hex. Hex created a forcefield to block his attacks and unleashed his forcefield into an energy blast, launching at Diamondhead. It surrounded Diamondhead's arms and it reflected off him as his own blast, blinding Hex.]_

**Hex** : Gargelia Vortium!

_[Books went flying towards Diamondhead. Diamondhead turned his arms to blades and he sliced them into pieces.]_

**Diamondhead** : Sorry, but I'm not much of a reader!

_[Hex launched another blast and Diamondhead dodged it. He created large diamond stepping stones and started jumping towards Hex. Hex launched a gust of wind at Diamondhead, throwing him backwards until he created a rope made of diamonds and swung himself towards Hex, knocking him to the ground. Diamondhead began punching him.]_

**Hex (Thoughts)** : This boy is more powerful than I originally thought. It seems I underestimated him. Before I bested him so easily. I believed this would have been easier, so I held back. But even so, he's exceeded my expectations. What is it about this boy?

_[Hex remembered Ethan using Four Arms to defeat the Rock Monsters, then he remembered AmpFibian being thrown back by Hex and now he remembers Diamondhead's most recent attack.]_

**Hex (Thoughts)** : The watch. It's that watch that makes him so powerful. I think I'll take it.

_[Hex smirked and phased through the ground.]_

**Diamondhead** : What!?

_[Hex appeared from above and launched another energy blast at Diamondhead.]_

**Diamondhead** : Gah!

_[Meanwhile from afar, Nikki and Alice ran into another aisle of the library to avoid the fighting.]_

**Nikki** : We gotta go help Ethan!

 **Alice** : Ethan's doing everything he can to protect us.

 **Nikki** : Well who's gonna protect him?

 **Alice** : Not us. Unless you have any ideas.

_[Nikki began looking around and saw a mechanical machine laying over by a set of bookshelves, standing at the top.]_

**Nikki** : I think I just got one.

_[Diamondhead is thrown back by a punch, taking a few steps back.]_

**Diamondhead** : Okay, I was hoping I wouldn't have to try this, but you've left me no choice.

_[Diamondhead created a diamond cross from his hands and raised it above Hex.]_

**Diamondhead** : THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!  _[Raising it further.]_  THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!

_[Hex reacted with a confused look.]_

**Diamondhead** : Aw man, that always works in the movies!

 **Hex** : FORCE AWAKAS!

_[Hex's spell threw Diamondhead to the back of the library, as the ground starting to held his legs back. Branch-like arms grew out from the bookshelves and grabbed onto Diamondhead as he was struggling to break free. Hex levitated toward him.]_

**Hex** : This was all in good fun, but I have a world to conquer, and I can't let you stand in the way.

 **Nikki** : Too bad, because I was just starting to have some fun! Hit it, Alice!

_[Hex turned over to Nikki and Alice, who were standing by a mechanical device. Alice pushed the button, and the device pushed over a large bookcase and it went flying over towards other bookcases, knocking them down like dominos. Diamondhead surprised, grew shards out of his body to break free from the bookshelf-branches. Diamondhead ran away and Hex looked up at the falling bookshelves in shock. They fell onto Hex, and they created a large trail of dust. Diamondhead ran over, staring at the other side of the room with Nikki and Alice.]_

**Nikki** : Did we win?

_[The bookshelves exploded as Hex floated in the air with intense aura surrounding his body, enraged.]_

**Hex** : I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

_[Diamondhead stood over protecting the girls from Hex.]_

**Hex** : Fabecio Kai!

_[Diamondhead to his surprise began melting to the ground. He was powered down to normal with Ethan exhausted on the ground.]_

**Ethan** : What did you...?

 **Hex** : I turned your transformation into a pile of melted tissue paper, but it seems it forced you to change back. No matter, I got a better spell up my sleeve that'll put an end to you!

_[Hex stopped glowing]_

**Hex** : What, what is this?!

_[Hex took deep breaths as sweat dripped down his face. He flew to the ground on all fours looking at the palm of his fingertips.]_

**Hex** : What is happening? Where is my power?!  _[Raised out his arm.]_  KILLIS ULTIMATUM!  _[Nothing happened.]_  FURIOUS PYRAS!

 **Ethan** :  _[Stands back up]_  Guess your little pick me up wasn't the item you needed.

 **Hex** : Blasphemy! No, that isn't correct... I'm too weak to continue...

 **Nikki** : Then you better say your prayers, because we're hauling your ass to jail.

 **Hex** : Till' the next book children. We will meet in our sequel!

_[Hex snapped his fingers and sparkling red dust surrounded his entire body. The three started to cough and wipe away the dust. The dust cloud faded and Hex was nowhere in sight. The track ended. The scene shifted to the next day at Horizons, as the sun shined brightly on the screen. The scene panned to Nikki meeting the group at their lunch table.]_

**Nikki** : I now renounce your ban from Horizon's library, you are free to enter inside as long as you wish.

 **Alice** : Woooo!

 **Hannibal** : You did real good man.  _[Raising arm against Ethan and nooges him.]_

 **Nikki** : Not to mention, because of the false information, the faculty has decided to give you a discount on all your books for the next year.

 **Ethan** : Sweet!

 **Terence** : Dude, I can't believe you got banned from the library. That's so pathetic.  _[Snickers]_

 **Ethan** : Laugh while you can, but once you get yourself banned, don't come crying to me to help you out.

 **Terence** : Won't need to.  _[Turns to Nikki]_  So, the feds finally caught up with Mr. Xavier, huh?

 **Nikki** : Yep, since now that everybody knows Hex's true identity, the cops are scouting all over California to try and find him.  _[Turns to Ethan]_  For what it's worth, I'm sorry we didn't let you explain yourself, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Nah, it's fine. Besides, Hannibal was right, actions do speak louder than words.

 **Hannibal** : Ay, don't drag me into this. All I did was give you good advice.

 **Ethan** : Well, still. I would've never been able to prove my innocence if you haven't told me what to do. So, thanks.

 **Hannibal** : Don't mention it, you would've done the same for me.

 **Terence** :  _[Stands up]_  Hey so, I finally got my Design Presentation done. Wanna check it out?

 **Hannibal** :  _[Stands up]_  Sure.

 **Ethan** :  _[Stands up]_  I'm down!

_[Alice grabbed Ethan's hand.]_

**Alice** : Actually, hey Ethan? Would you mind staying here with us for a second? We need to talk to you about something for a second.

_[Ethan looked down at Alice and Nikki who were giving him a serious look.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, um sure. I'll catch you guys later.

 **Hannibal** : Alright.

 **Terence** : Later, man.

_[Terence and Hannibal left the area and Ethan sat back down.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/I%27ll_Protect_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629080503>]_

**Nikki** : So, that magnetic guy from two months ago, that was you.

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

 **Nikki** : How long until you were going to tell us?

 **Ethan** : I was never planning on telling anybody until the time came, so I guess the time came, huh?

 **Alice** : Ethan's been very secretive about this thing. See, this agency that fights aliens, they asked him to keep it on the down low for his own safety, and others.

 **Nikki** : Nah, I hear you. So you know, too?

 **Alice** : I've known since the day we first came to Horizon.

 **Ethan** : Truth is, I've only had my powers for the last five months. I've had to be very careful about using this thing. I don't wanna accidentally hurt someone...

 **Nikki** : So, does anyone else know?

 **Alice** : Just Terence.

 **Nikki** : Oh. So only Hannibal doesn't know?

_[They look over to see Hannibal and Terence laughing in the background.]_

**Nikki** : How long until we tell him?

 **Ethan** : Give it time, I don't think now's the right time to tell him.

 **Nikki** : I know. But, Hannibal's my best friend, I can't keep secrets from him.

 **Alice** : Please, just enough time until we can tell him properly. We don't wanna cause a panic.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, please? For Hannibal's sake, and mine.

 **Nikki** : Alright, for Hannibal's sake...

_[The track ended. The scene fades to inside a dark room where Hex lays exhausted and out of breath. His hands start sparking up like static bolts.]_

**Hex** : My power is slowly starting to come back. I need to use this time to master my new found power, so when the day comes... I can finally seek my vengeance and take that kid's blasted watch...

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/10/Episode_6_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027052857>_ _]_


	6. Episode 6 - "Assignment 16"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Steel sends Ethan on his sixteenth assignment when he asks him to go after a group of metahumans who've stolen alien technology.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/Initial_Intrusion.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103054106>]_

_[The scene started with a bright light, only to pan down to a battalion of boots running across a green floor.]_

**SACT Soldier** : COME ON, MOVE IT! MOVE IT!

_[A large group of soldiers were running through the hallways, holding weapons and ballistic shields with "SACT" engraved on them. Lieutenant Steel arrived next to them and ran ahead of them.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : What's the status?

 **SACT Soldier** : Three felons somehow broke through our security. They wiped out half our soldiers in a single blow.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What? That's impossible! Did they have some kind of weapon?

 **SACT Soldier** : No, sir.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Were they alien?

 **SACT Soldier** : No sir.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Then we must be dealing with Metahumans again.

_[Lieutenant Steel glanced to the soldier on his right.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Go grab Experiment M1-2.

 **SACT Soldier 2** : Right away, sir!

_[He ran away from the group and the scene cut to two figures running from the soldiers. One figure was a tall african american male and the other was an australian female. Soon, a soldier spotted them and they turned to him as soon as he pointed them out.]_

**SACT Soldier 3** : There they are!

 **SACT Soldier 4** : Don't let 'em get away!

_[The two ran away while the soldiers began to open fire. The african american stopped, turned over to the soldiers, and stomped on the ground. The ground shook like rough waves and knocked the soldiers back. He turned around and dashed away from the soldiers. The scene shifted to the two infiltrators arriving in a large room with a large doorway, leading to the exit.]_

**Firearm** : There, I can see it! We're almost there.

 **Waverider** : About time! The boss is gonna be happy when he sees this.

_[To their surprise, soldiers jumped from the top floor, blocking the exit. A tank rolled up behind the soldiers which prevented them from leaving.]_

**Firearm** : Shit!

_[They turned around and saw a large group of soldiers with their weapons and shields raised up. Lieutenant Steel then walked over to them with a large weapon strapped around his back.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I don't believe I need to say the obvious here. So, I'm going to ask you this. Come down quietly and give yourself up.

 **Firearm** : Oh, really?

_[Her arm glowed and she created a loaded crossbow and aimed it at Lieutenant Steel.]_

**Firearm** : I've been itching for a good fight ever since my eye was taken out.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Have it your way.

_[Lieutenant Steel sat his weapon down, positioned it carefully, and fired a large blue laser. Before Firearm could launch her bow, she was consumed by the blast. She fell to the ground and began to scream.]_

**Waverider** : What are you...?!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : The SACT Metahuman Absorption Blaster. It sucks out the energy of Metahumans like yourself, and can even kill if blasted at a high intensity. This is what you get for intruding on my property.

 **SACT Soldier** : You should've surrendered, kid.

 **Waverider** : NO!

_[Waverider, furious, stomped on the ground and launched a massive tremor at the soldiers. It threw all the soldiers and Lieutenant Steel back. He turned around created another one, throwing more soldiers back. The tank blocking the exit was flung back and went flying into the parking lot, exploding. Firearm, covered in smoke, turned over to Waverider, who gave her his hand.]_

**Waverider** : I gotcha, miss.

_[Firearm grabbed his hand and they ran outside. They soon arrived to a truck outside, where a chubby Asian male was sound asleep in the driver's seat. The Metahumans quickly jumped in.]_

**Firearm** : GO, GO!

_[The Asian male woke with a start, and turned his key into the ignition. A vehicle drove off into the desert.]_

**Process** : So, did you got what we came for?

 **Firearm** : Oh yeah. All we need is right in here.

_[She held out a small blue energy cube from her pocket. The scene shifted to Lieutenant Steel and some agents getting up, seeing the wreckage around them.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Sir, they got away.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : So I've noticed.

 **SACT Soldier** : What are you going to do?!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : There's only one person I know who can help us now...

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_

**ACT 1:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/92/Your_Mission%2C_Mr._Wellington.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103055141>]_

_[The scene transitioned into the SACT base the next night, still under repairs. Ethan, Alice, and Nikki enter inside as the girls marvel at the setting around them. The inside was filled with all kinds of technology, weapons and monitors.]_

**Nikki** : This place is amazing! How did they get this place so teched up?!

 **Ethan** : Alien tech, probably.

 **Alice** : I bet not even NASA is at this level yet!

 **Ethan** : They aren't, but these people technically work for NASA, so...

 **Alice** : Oh.

_[They approach an automatic glass door, which opened in front of them and they proceed to enter a control room. Lieutenant Steel took a sip of his coffee and walked over to them.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Ah, hello there, Ethan. Glad you could come at such short notice. Alice, nice to see you again.

 **Alice** : Hello there.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : And you, are...?

 **Nikki** : Nikki.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ah. You mind explaining this?

 **Ethan** : She helped me take down an evil magician two weeks ago.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Do I need to brain zap her or something?

 **Nikki** : Don't worry, I can keep a secret.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Good.  _[Eyes Ethan.]_  Now, stop telling people. Listen, there's a reason why I brought you down here.

_[Their faces went from curious to serious.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : As you know, our operation was infiltrated by a group of Metahumans. They stole some alien tech, and we don't have any idea who these people are.

_[Lieutenant Steel shows them photographs of the infiltrators, who were wearing masks to cover their faces.]_

**Alice** : Metahumans?

 **Nikki** : You mean like those humans with superpowers in the movies?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : If that's how you want to look at it, yes. We've had a shipment of weapons that were stolen when they arrived here. Then, after that, they wiped out most of our men. We've spent all day trying to track them, but we haven't been able to find out where they're hiding.

 **Ethan** : Actually, Lieutenant, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about.

_[Lieutenant Steel raised his head up and looked at Ethan with a straight face.]_

**Ethan** : Last month, I found the guys who stole my backpack. You know, the people who have been stealing alien tech from you.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Why didn't I hear about this sooner?

 **Ethan** : I'll tell you about it later. But apparently, they've sent a mole inside your base, who's letting them get to your weapons. And if by chance this is the same mole that let those people steal those weapons...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : That means any one of my men could be a spy working for those bastards. I'll have to investigate this myself.

 **Nikki** : I can do it! I can search through the database and try to find as much intel as I can to find out who's the one sneaking inside your base.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Are you sure? We can always use one of our professional hackers.

 **Nikki** : You're probably going to send Ethan on some big mission anyway, I'd rather do this than sit and do nothing. Plus, you don't want word getting out, right?

_[Lieutenant Steel narrowed his eyes, and turned to Ethan. Ethan nodded his head. Lieutenant Steel turned back to Nikki.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Alright, I'll unlock the systems so you can find whatever you can about the intruder. But just so you know, it'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. I'd much rather have someone else do this.

 **Nikki** : No worries, Hannibal taught me everything I need to know about computer hacking. And he knows an awful lot too.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : If you can find out where those Metahumans are hiding, let me know.

 **Nikki** : Will do.

_[The track ended. The scene shifted to a building with a sign reading "Victor Labs" outside. Inside was a room filled to the brim with technology, artifacts, and rocks. The room was surrounded by various statues of people. A figure was admiring a particular statue while fiddling with a few marbles in his hand. His back was turned to the entrance as Process, Firearm, and Waverider walked into the room.]_

**Waverider** : 'Sup boss, we're ba-ack!

 **????** : How was the mission?

 **Process** : It was a piece of cake. We did run into a bit of trouble, though.

 **????** : How much trouble...?

_[The figure's head turned toward them, giving them a soul-piercing gaze. He crushed the marbles in his hand.]_

**Waverider** : Oh, it was nothing, sir! Don't worry! We were able to pull through, no sweat.

 **Firearm** : We got what we came for.

_[Firearm held the cube and activated a switch, slightly opening the energy cube. Firearm walked over to the figure and handed him the cube. He took a look inside and raised his eyebrows. He then closed the cube and threw it back to the group. Process was lying down on his chair, and the cube bounced off his head. Firearm launched an energy whip to grab the cube before it hit the ground. She pulled it back to her.]_

**????** : Good work, my servants. Our buyer will be very pleased with this.

 **Waverider** : Now that we have the item, where do we deliver this to?

 **????** : Our buyers will meet us by the docking bay at exactly 1:30 AM. Now, if you may excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. I trust you will keep the energy cube safe while I'm gone.

 **Process** :  _[Reclining back in his chair]_  No problem.

_[The figure left the room and Firearm looked at the energy cube.]_

**Firearm** : Everything is going according to plan. Soon, nothing will stand in our way.

_[We zoom to a nearby computer, with the webcam flashing unnoticed. The scene cuts to Nikki.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8c/Assignment_16_-_Found%27Em_-_Eliminate_It.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103065337>]_

**Nikki** : Got it, they're at Victor Labs.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Good work, Nikki. I'm impressed. _[Walks over to Ethan.]_  Alright, Ethan. It's time for your next assignment.

_[At the SACT garage, a few trucks began loading up. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Steel was speaking to Ethan and Alice.]_

**Ethan** : Why'd you bring me out here?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I'm sending a squad with you to take down the Metahumans. They're too dangerous for you to take on alone, and we don't know what they're fully capable of yet. Once you take them out, bring them back here, and make sure they're still alive.

 **Ethan** : Yes, sir.

 **Alice** : What about me, sir?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You should probably stay here where it's safe. You don't wanna get yourself hurt trying to protect your friend here.

 **Alice** : Are you kidding me? Ethan's the one who needs me. After all, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed.

_[Ethan gave her an irritated look with a vein popping out of the side of his head. Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Lieutenant Steel sighed.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Fine, but we'll have to give you a biosuit.

 **Alice** : What?!

 **Lieutenant Steel** :  _[He whistles to a soldier.]_  Hey! Bring this lady a biosuit!

 **SACT Soldier** : Will do!  _[Runs off]_

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Trust me kid, you'll need this in order to stay safe.

_[Alice nodded. The scene shifted to the SACT trucks finishing loading up. Ethan and Alice made it inside one of the vehicles and they drove off, leaving the base.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I'm counting on you.

_[As they left the SACT base, the scene then shifted to them arriving outside of Victor Labs. The trucks stopped, and the soldiers, Alice, and Ethan stepped outside.]_

**Ethan** : You ready for this?

_[Alice walked over to him, wearing a blue and silver equipped and armored biosuit.]_

**Alice** : I think so.  _[Her gloves sparkled with electricity.]_

_[They walked over to the building.]_

**Ethan** : You know, this'll be my sixteenth assignment I've ever done for the SACT.

 **Alice** : Really? What's it like working for them all this time?

 **Ethan** : It has its ups and downs, but it's overall pretty straightforward. Steel's never asked me to take on anything as tough as these guys are supposed to be, though.

_[The soldiers began approaching the two.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Alright, Mr. Wellington, how should we approach the Metahumans?

 **Ethan** : We're going to take different ends. Alice and I will take the front entrance, you guys take the sides and the back exits, and we'll group in to make sure that we have them surrounded.

 **SACT Soldier** : Understood, move out!

_[The soldiers ran off to the other side of the building.]_

**Alice** : Are you sure this is a good idea? You heard what Lieutenant Steel said, his whole army alone couldn't take them out.

 **Ethan** : Relax, as long as we've got them cornered, they won't have anywhere to run. Just trust me on this one.

_[Meanwhile, downstairs, an alarm came from a high-tech monitor. Process was lying back on his chair, fast asleep.]_

**Firearm** : What is that?

 **Waverider** : Hey! Sleeping Beauty! I thought I told you to keep track of the monitor, you insolent fool!

 **Process** :  _[Jolts awake]_  Oh, sorry.

_[The group looked over at the monitor to find people infiltrating their base.]_

**Waverider** : Oh, great.

 **Firearm** : Don't worry, luv, we'll take care of this and be out at by the docks as the master planned.

_[Meanwhile, as Nikki checked the monitors, she looked at Victor Labs to find three energy signatures moving around inside. Nikki spoke on their comms as Ethan and Alice walked through a dark-green metallic hallway lit up by blue lights.]_

**Nikki** : I detected three energy signatures located in the basement.

 **Ethan** : Good work, Nikki. Soldiers, do we have all the exits sealed?

 **SACT Soldier** : I got the northwest end covered.

 **SACT Soldier 2** : I got the east.

 **Ethan** : Good. Alice and I will approach the Metahumans up front. Back team, prepare to strike when you see them. Wish us luck.

_[Ethan ended the comm.]_

**Alice** : So, what's the plan, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : I'm going to bring some more numbers.

_[Ethan activated his watch. The core popped up, and the hourglass symbol turned into a diamond, revealing Echo Echo's icon. Ethan raised up his arm and slammed down.]_

_[ECHO ECHO TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised out his arm, and a white material covered his arm, then spread over his entire body. Ethan's face then began to change. His ears formed into headphone pieces and cords began sticking out as they plugged into his back. Everything zoomed out to his front as Echo Echo raised up his arms, striking a pose. A bright flash shined at the camera, and the green light faded.]_

_[Meanwhile, from the back of the building, the soldiers walked through a different metallic hallway. They heard footsteps coming from behind them and turned around. Nothing was there. They turned back around, only to hear louder footsteps. They looked over at the other end to find nothing. They then looked up, and saw Process hanging from the ceiling.]_

**Process** : Hey.

_[His body glowed a light pink, and he unleashed his aura at them. From afar, Echo Echo and Alice heard their screams. They ran over toward the noise and found nothing.]_

**Echo Echo** : What was that?

 **Alice** : I'm not sure.

_[They heard a female scream from the other hallway. Echo Echo's body glowed and he created four clones.]_

**Echo Echo** : You take the west end, I'll take the east end!

 **Alice,**   **Echo Echo Clones** : Right.

_[Alice and two Echo Echo clones ran over to the west, while the other three ran down the hallway. Alice and the two Echo Echo's made it to one end and saw a blond female laying on the ground. The three ran over to her.]_

**Alice** : Are you okay? Did somebody attack you?

_[She turned over and revealed to be Firearm, smirking.]_

**Firearm** : No.

_[Firearm launched an energy blast and it threw Alice backwards. Two Echo Echo's screamed their sound wave attacks at her. Firearm covered her ears.]_

**Firearm** : Bloody hell!

_[Firearm created an energy flintlock pistol, and shot all the Echo Echo clones. They fell to the ground and disappeared. Alice looked up and saw Firearm approaching her.]_

**Firearm** : Now it's just you and me...

_[Meanwhile, Waverider shook the ground with waves launching the agents back into the wall. Echo Echo approached Waverider and screamed his soundwave attack at him. Waverider launched another earth wave, hitting the Echo Echo clone and making him disappear. Waverider turned around and saw another Echo Echo clone.]_

**Waverider** : What the...?! There's more of you!

_[Echo Echo duplicated himself into an army of clones.]_

**Echo Echo** : Oh yeah, and there's a lot more where that came from! Scatter!

_[The Echo Echo clones ran away from Waverider and he chased after them. Soon he found himself an empty hallway.]_

**Waverider** : I don't care how many of you there are, I'll take you all out!

 **Echo Echo (Voice)** : I wouldn't say that.

_[Waverider smashed the ground and unleashed a wave, but nothing was hit.]_

**Echo Echo (Voice)** : Come on, was that your best shot?

_[He launched another one, and realized no one was there.]_

**Waverider** : Where are you? Show yourself!

 **Echo Echo (Voice)** : Oh, I'm everywhere!

_[Waverider realized he was in a trap, and the Echo Echo clones surrounded him at every turn inside a room that had multiple blocked hallways surrounding the area. Waverider kept turning to see more and more clones appear.]_

**Echo Echoes** : Echo, Echo, E-Echo, Echo... CHAMBER!!!

_[The Echo Echoes launched their Echo Chamber attack. Sound waves from every direction blasted at Waverider and he screamed out of the top of his lungs, holding onto his ears. Enraged, he launched an attack on the ground, and multiple shockwaves were launched at the Echo Echo clones, throwing them all back, unconscious. Waverider took deep breaths and ran out of the room. Waverider spoke on his own comm.]_

**Waverider** : Guys, we have to evacuate now.

_[Process lifted a SACT weapon in the air, and used it to stab one of the soldiers.]_

**Process** : Copy that.

 **Firearm** : Aw, can't I have just a little more fun?

_[She tried stabbing Alice with her energy saber and Alice responded back by clashing with her own blade.]_

**Waverider (Comm.)** : I'm serious, if we don't leave now, we'll never make it to our operation in time!

 **Firearm** : Oh, fine! It's been fun, but I've got to run.

_[Firearm created an energy rope from her arm and tangled Alice into the ground. Firearm then ran off and the scene shifted to one of the Echo Echo clones waking up, scratching his head.]_

**Echo Echo** : Huh?

_[Echo Echo saw that his other clones were down.]_

**Echo Echo** : Uh oh.

_[Echo Echo's body glew and the clones returned to him. He then ran off to see soldiers knocked out, and some covered in blood. Echo Echo ran into another direction and saw Alice tangled in energy rope. Alice activated her energy saber, and managed to cut herself free. She stood up.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, the Metahuman, she...

 **Echo Echo** : No time. Which way?

_[Alice ran towards the direction Firearm escaped and Echo Echo followed her. They ran outside to see the metahumans fleeing the scene in their vehicle.]_

**Echo Echo** : Aw, man...

 

 **ACT 2:**      _  
_

_[We shift back to inside Lieutenant Steel's office, as Ethan and Alice sat in front of Lt. Steel's desk.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : So, let me get this straight. You let everyone split up only to be hit off one by one. Not only did you let them get away, again, but now half of my men are in the hospital and the other half are dead.

 **Alice** : In my defense, I told him splitting up was a bad idea.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I don't wanna hear it. I thought I could trust you to take care of the mission, but clearly I was wrong.

 **Alice** : Now, wait just a second. Ethan did his best to take out the Metahumans. He had the whole base surrounded before everyone was taken out. You said so yourself, your men couldn't take them on alone.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Which is the exact mistake he made happen again.

 **Ethan** : You realize we're dealing with a Metahuman who can turn the ground into his own ocean, a Metahuman who creates energy weapons, and a Metahuman who can mentally destroy your mind.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I'm well aware of that.

 **Alice** : Then you shouldn't have to blame Ethan for your actions!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : My actions?!

 **Ethan** : Hey! Look, I thought adding numbers to our odds was going to successfully take these guys down. Clearly, I was wrong. I don't even know if I have the right aliens to take care of these guys, but look, next time...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : There's not going to be a next time. I'm going to settle this the old fashioned way. You and your friends are off the mission. I'll keep Nikki here trying to find the perpetrator, but as far as the battlefields go, leave it to us.

_[Ethan and Alice walk out of Lieutenant Steel's office.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2c/Go_Forward_-_E-10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103064223>]_

**Alice** : So, now what? You're not gonna give up on it that easily, are you?

 **Ethan** : No, I just need to think for a minute. Ugh, I thought winging it would be the best option.

 **Alice** : You can't just wing everything, Ethan. You have to think things through before you act on them.

 **Ethan** : I should've done better...

 **Alice** : Well, you did what you thought was right. And clearly that wasn't it. Just don't mourn over the past and push forward, you can't let Lieutenant Steel beat you up about this.

 **Ethan** : You're right, I can't let what he said get into my head. Which is why I've got an idea.

_[The track ended. The scene shifted back to Nikki trying to get passed the encryption codes. A female ginger walked over to Nikki, handing her a cup of coffee.]_

**Intern** : So, how's the assignment for Lieutenant Steel going?

 **Nikki** : Nowhere, I've been at this for three hours. I've searched all over the surveillance systems, checked the security cameras, nothing. I can't get a single lead on who the perpetrator is. Man, do I need an advil or something to stop my head from beating.

 **Intern** : What are you trying to do exactly?

 **Nikki** : Well, I'm trying to hack into the back security cameras Lieutenant Steel says he installed in, but I can't seem to get the encryption right.

 **Intern** : Have you tried "heavy metal"?

 **Nikki** : No?

_[The intern gave Nikki a smug face. Nikki typed down "heavy metal" and got the password right.]_

**Nikki** : Oh, damn girl.

 **Intern** : Yeah. Lieutenant Steel doesn't want people to know this, but he likes a lot of rock and heavy metal music. He says they relax him.

 **Nikki** : Well, shoot. This'll be a funny story to tell Ethan. Thanks. What's your name, by the way?

 **Intern** : It's Christine.

 **Nikki** : Ah, I'm Nikki.

 **Christine** : Yeah, if you need anymore help, just let me know.

 **Nikki** : Appreciated. Although, hook me up with some advil, girl. Christine: Got it.

_[Nikki turned back to the monitor to scavenge for footage. The scene then shifted to Ethan and Alice arriving back at Victor Labs, entering the inside.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9b/Sneaking_Around_-_Episode_6.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103070154>]_

**Alice** : Investigating the scene of the crime. Smart move, Ethan. But aren't you afraid he'll catch us?

 **Ethan** : Nah, he just said to stay away from the battlefield, and that's precisely what I'm doing.  _[He began to dial an alien.]_  You go ahead and take the west end, I'll go and take the east end.

 **Alice** : You got it.

_[Goop was selected in the active list, and Ethan slammed down and transformed into Goop. Goop slithered away from the scene as Alice grabbed her flashlight. Alice walked over to find a few dead bodies and hurled in her mouth.]_

**Alice** : Can't believe someone would do this.

_[Goop splat to the ground and morphed back into his physical form. Goop looked around and began to walk. Goop saw the surface of the ground was broken and slithered over it.]_

**Goop** : Next time I face that wave-stomping dude, I'm going to melt him straight into the ground! Or maybe I'll use Four Arms to knock some sense into him.

_[Goop looked at the ground and saw an energy trail.]_

**Goop** : Hello...

_[We turned back to Alice who continued walking down the hallway, she finally found the back door. She opened it and saw it lead to downstairs, then closed it.]_

**Alice** :  _[Hollered]_  Hey, Ethan! I found their base of operations!

_[Goop's voice began to echo from the distance, but he sounded close.]_

**Goop** : Cool, I'm on my way, just following this energy trail to see right where it leads, and-

_[Goop following the energy trail, it lead to Alice by his surprise.]_

**Goop** : Oh, whaddaya know, you're right there.

_[Alice opened the door, and pointed her flashlight. The two walked downstairs and saw an abandoned office. Alice found a light switch and the lights turned on.]_

**Alice** : See if you can find anything around the lab, I'm going to check their resources.

_[Alice sat by the desktop and searched through their computer. Goop found papers lying on the floor and began to toss each one he read.]_

**Goop** : Notes, more notes, more notes. Geez, somebody should've told them to grab a file cabinet and- Oh, whaddaya know, I melted the notes.

 **Alice** : Ethan!

 **Goop** : What, Goop can't help what he touches! Come on, Alice, can't you search any faster?

 **Alice** : I'm trying, if you can just be patient I can...

_[Alice finally found what she was searching for.]_

**Alice** : I found something!

_[Goop looked over Alice's shoulder as she read the notes.]_

**Alice** : According to this, a Mr. Ernesto Andromeda has been setting up a black market weapons operation for over the last six years. There's also a file of people here listed with unnatural superpowers. We have a Maurice Marcelle, codenamed Waverider, who's able to control surface wave energy and distribute it among the ground. And then a Stanley Michaels, codenamed Process, who's able to telekinetically move anything in sight. And then there's a Jane Elk, codenamed Firearm, who can create any kind of weapon out of some sort of "solid energy".

 **Goop** : Those Metahumans...

 **Alice** : Yeah. Apparently, he raised these three and uses them to steal some advanced weapons and technology in hopes of increasing his profits and crime rate, in hopes of funding his own project.

 **Goop** : Oh, yeah? He'll have a lot more to deal with once I take him down!

 **Alice** : But wait, there's more. Just six months ago, he sent some people into a few military operations, one of which being the SACT.

 **Goop** : What? What does he want to do with them?

 **Alice** : Not sure, but good news is, I just got all the information on who he's hired and everything! This will definitely shut down his operations for sure!

 **Goop** : This is great, Alice! We can finally stop these guys!

 **Alice** : Uh oh...

 **Goop** : What?

 **Alice** : Apparently, he just scheduled his most recent buyer a couple of weeks ago. The buyer's name is Gi John Kwanson.

 **Goop** : Gi John Kwanson? That's Gi Kwan! This Ernesto guy must be the one they're getting the weapons from.

 **Alice** : It's set to happen tonight at 1:30am at the docking bay.

 **Goop** : Then we need to hurry and tell Lieutenant Steel immediately. Come on!

_[Alice closed the files and the two ran out towards the exit. The track ended. The scene shifted to Nikki scrolling through the security footage. Christine entered the room and handed some headache medicine over to Nikki.]_

**Christine** : Here you go.

 **Nikki** : Thanks, Christine.

_[She took her pill and swallowed it with her coffee.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, look at this, I think I finally figured out who the infiltrator is!

 **Christine** : Really? That's great.

 **Nikki** : Just gotta enhance the footage here. Mess with the audio and...

_[The footage revealed Christine helping a trio of villains sneak inside.]_

**Nikki** : Wait a minute, that's you. What are you-

_[An explosion was heard in the background, and from Nikki's perspective, everything began spinning from her point of view.]_

**Christine** : You should've been more careful, Nikki. After all, in situations like these, you never know who you can really trust, can you?

_[Christine put on her mask, as a small fire was shown in the background. Nikki started shutting her eyes and everything went black.]_

 

 **ACT 3:**      _  
_

_[A few hours later, Ethan and Alice slammed open Lieutenant Steel's door.]_

**Ethan** : Lieutenant Steel!

 **Alice** : We figured out who the perpetrator is!

_[It was revealed Lieutenant Steel was sitting on his desk with Nikki sitting across from him.]_

**Nikki** : We know, I found 'em.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : It was Christine Mayas, our intern. She snuck passed our defenses and warped her way in here, letting the Metahumans steal another batch of alien tech.

 **Ethan** : Again?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yeah. One of which being an Ethereal Amplifier.

 **Alice** : Well, the good news is, we just found out their location. They're heading to the Port of Sky Valley, just right out west in Oregon.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Great, I'll send a squad out there immediately.

 **Ethan** : But Lieutenant...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Look, I appreciate the hell you three have pulled tonight. But you and your friends clearly aren't mature or ready enough to handle this mission. I'm gonna bring the MAB with us, hopefully that'll weaken them long enough to do what needs to be done.

 **Alice** : You're not going to...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I am. You got a problem with that?

 **Alice** :  _[Eyes glance to the side.]_  No, sir.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Good. I'll see you folks later.

_[Lieutenant Steel walked out of the room.]_

**Ethan** : I'm not just gonna sit around and let him tell us what to do.

 **Nikki** : I mean, he's not wrong to be mad. You two screwed up on the mission, and I let myself get poisoned by Ms. Sunshine over there and let them get away.

 **Ethan** : Not to mention, I gave him the information of where they're headed, and he's going to target them and kill them!

 **Alice** : Look, we've all made mistakes, but we can't let them define who we are.

 **Ethan** : She's right, I'm not going to risk anybody getting hurt, including the Metahumans.

 **Nikki** : So what? You planning on ignoring the man and intervene his interrogation?

 **Ethan** : That's right.  _[Smirks.]_

 **Nikki** :  _[Sits up]_  Get me one of those biosuits, I'm going in.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e5/Time_For_Action_-_Episode_6.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103070957>]_

_[The scene then shifted to 1am, outside at the Port of Sky Valley. The place was surrounded by large crates with a spotlight shining from the ground. A figure with long silver hair, a beard, and a black tuxedo with a green tie was waiting, looking at his watch. Soon, a vehicle pulled up and Waverider, Process and Firearm stepped out, grabbing a couple crates.]_

**Firearm** : We got the weapons, boss.

 **????** : Excellent, you managed to retrieve it. Very good, my servants. Our buyer will be here in less than half a hour. Go set up the tents, we have a lot to auction off here and no time to spare.

_[Nearby, Ethan, Alice, and Nikki were hiding behind some large crates, spying on them.]_

**Alice** : Well, at least now we know what we're going up against.

 **Nikki** : We go in there, take 'em on, and bam! We bust their entire operation right before Lieutenant Steel gets here.

 **Alice** : These Metahumans are going to be pretty tough to beat, you sure you up for this, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : Oh yeah, let me get my game face on.

_[Before Ethan could select an alien, soldiers jumped in from all corners of the area. Helicopters from above dropped their ladders. Soldiers went flying in, carrying their weapons and aiming them at the four.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Don't move! We have you surrounded!

_[The figure, annoyed, grabbed his phone from his back pocket and tapped "Send" on Gi-Kwan's text message. Lieutenant Steel arrived, having the MAB strapped on his back, preparing to aim it at the Metahumans.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : It's over, Ernesto, I'm only giving you one warning.

 **Ernesto** : Maurice, if you would be so kind.

_[We zoomed over to Waverider as he stomped on the ground, creating a large shockwave, throwing the soldiers back. Ethan, Alice and Nikki gasped. Ernesto approached the soldiers slowly as he made a small laugh.]_

**Ernesto** : Well done, Lieutenant. You thought you would manage to take out my entire operation if you had us surrounded. Taking us in isn't going to be as easy as you'd think.

_[A soldier fired his weapon at Ernesto, and the bullet deflected off of him. Ernesto grabbed the arm of the soldier and sent a green wave of energy coursing through the soldier's body, turning them to stone.]_

**Ernesto** : You see, we're known as the Gifted.  _[Petrifies another.]_  And I'd like to think of us as miracles made by God, so that we may release our gifts to the world and outshine the simpletons and bigots.  _[Petrifies another.]_

 **Lieutenant Steel** : By stealing my technology to create warfare.

 **Ernesto** : Oh, that's not our end goal. We just want to lend a helping hand to another organization who wants to change the world, as an act of kindness.

_[Ernesto stomped onto Lieutenant Steel's hand, and began to crush it.]_

**Ernesto** : Unlike you, I was a simple merchant, living off paycheck through paycheck. But then I thought, why make when you can take whatever you want and turn it into what you want?

_[He walked away.]_

**Ernesto** : As fun as it would be to turn you all into decorations for the pier, I have other duties to attend to, reschedules to make.

_[Ethan jumped off the crates and landed into the ground between the middle of the two.]_

**Ethan** : Sorry, but I've already scheduled my own appointment, and it's me taking down your ass!  _[Cracks knuckles.]_

_[Ernesto turned over to see Ethan, the other Metahumans and Lt. Steel were surprised.]_

**Firearm** : It's that kid again!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Agh, what are you doing here? I thought I gave you a direct order.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, funny how that works, right?

 **Ernesto** : Don't take the risk, boy. Unless you want your life to depend on it.

 **Ethan** : Funny, I was just about to suggest the same thing!  _[Slams down]_

_[HEATBLAST TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's hand caught on fire and coal started surrounding his right arm, then his left. Coal then began to surround his head, and his face started to light up. Fire came exploding from his head, and everything zoomed back as Heatblast stretched his arms out, and he striked a pose.]_

**Heatblast** : HEATBLAST!

 **Ernesto** :  _[Smirks]_  Take 'em.

_[Waverider ran toward Heatblast and smacked the ground, sending an earth wave barreling towards him. Heatblast jumped and launched a heat kick at him, knocking him into the ground. Alice and Nikki ran over to help Lieutenant Steel up.]_

**Alice** : We got you, Lieutenant.

 **Firearm** : Oh yeah? Then who's got you?

_[Firearm and Process circled around the three. The fight shifted back to Waverider attempting to hit Heatblast, who kept jumping out of harm's way.]_

**Waverider** : You think you're so flexible dodging my attacks! I can't wait to wipe the smug look off your face.

 **Heatblast** : Funny, coming from a guy who can't lay a hit on me!  _[Dodges.]_

 **Waverider** : Quit insulting me!

_[Waverider stomped on the ground and created more earth waves. Heatblast landed on the ground and was thrown back by the hit. Waverider grinned and walked over to Heatblast.]_

**Waverider** : Not so tough now, are you?

_[Heatblast made a smirk and Waverider noticed his hand was touching the ground. The ground began to melt below him and he screamed falling into the molten pit. Heatblast then absorbed the heat, hardening the ground and trapping Waverider inside. Waverider struggled to break free.]_

**Heatblast** : And I didn't even have to throw one single fireball.

_[Heatblast blew out the flame on his finger. Then the scene turned to Alice grabbing a saber from her pocket. Firearm made an energy rope.]_

**Firearm** : So, a rematch, is it? I can't wait to bring you six feet under.

_[Firearm swung her energy rope at Alice, and she cut them in half with her saber. Meanwhile, Process yawned and was lifting Nikki in the air.]_

**Nikki** : Let go of me, you...

_[Process responded back with another yawn.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Looks like it's past somebody's bedtime.

_[Lieutenant Steel fired an energy blast out of the MAB, it surrounded Process's body. Nikki then dropped to the ground with Process's energy being absorbed.]_

**Process** : Whoa... I don't feel so good....

_[Process fell down to the ground, unconscious. Nikki and Lieutenant Steel walked over to see that Process was asleep.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Don't worry, I didn't take that much energy from him. He'll be having a nice nap in his cell later.

_[Alice grabbed a small shooter from her pocket and fired energy bolts. Firearm then whipped it off Alice's hand, and approach her.]_

**Firearm** : What's wrong, are you useless without your weapons?

_[Alice, angered, jumped over and kicked Firearm in the jaw, throwing her back. Firearm wiped off the blood off her face.]_

**Firearm** : Nice shot. But it's going to take more than that to finish...

_[Firearm was then hit by a flamethrower from behind her and was thrown to the ground, covered in smoke. It was revealed Heatblast was the one who shot from behind.]_

**Alice** : I had her.

 **Heatblast** : You'll get her next time.

_[Ernesto attempted to get in the van, and Lieutenant Steel and Nikki aimed their weapons at him.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : It's over, Ernesto. Step away from the van.

 **Ernesto** : I don't think you're in any position to make demands.

_[Ernesto covered his hand in a green crystal, then struck a hit at Lieutenant Steel, and who went flying to the other side of the crates, unconscious. Nikki gasped, and she tried shooting Ernesto, but the bullets bounced off of him. He punched Nikki with his crystallized fist, and she went flying next to Lieutenant Steel. Heatblast saw Nikki get hit.]_

**Heatblast** : No!

_[Heatblast threw fireballs at Ernesto, and he dodged them swiftly. He then ran over to Alice, and wrapped his arm around her. Alice began to struggle.]_

**Heatblast** : Hey, what are you doing? Get away from her!

 **Ernesto** : Don't make any sudden moves. Surrender or you can watch your friend be turned to stone.

 **Alice** : Ethan, don't!

 **Ernesto** : What's it going to be?

_[Heatblast held fireballs in his palms. He closed his fists and put his arms down.]_

**Heatblast** : Fine, you win. Now let her go.

 **Ernesto** :  _[Smirks]_  Good.

_[Ernesto dropped Alice and ran over to Heatblast, striking a blow to his stomach. Heatblast's surface started to crack, and his flame was put out. Before Heatblast could erupt, the hourglass symbol on his chest flashed, and forced Ethan to change back. Ethan coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Ethan looked up to see Ernesto standing before him.]_

**Ernesto** : You know, I'd love to turn you into stone. But after seeing you blew my entire operation.  _[Punch.]_ I'm gonna have to give you something else in return!

_[Ernesto then started beating Ethan senselessly. Each hit kept getting harder and harder. Each hit turned to Alice, Nikki and Lieutenant Steel wincing to his attacks. Ernesto stopped for a second to catch his breath.]_

**Ernesto** : One more hit, and it will all be over. You should've never come here, boy. Something you'll be thinking about once I send you into the afterlife.

_[Ernesto raised up his arm and crystallized it, preparing for the finishing blow, but to his surprise, was zapped from behind by an electric blast. Ernesto, screaming, was being electrocuted until he fell to the ground, unconscious. It was revealed that Alice was the one who blasted him from behind, with her palms covered in smoke. She ran over to him.]_

**Alice** : Are you okay?!

 **Ethan** : Not really...  _[Coughs]_  But you know, I almost had him...

_[Alice wiped a tear off her face and smiled.]_

**Alice** : You'll get him next time...

_[We zoom out to Alice helping Ethan up. The track ended. The scene then shifted to Ernesto and the other Metahumans being arrested by the SACT, with them being sent toward vehicles. Ernesto then dropped on his knees.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Move it, we don't have all night.

 **Ernesto** : You leave me no choice...

 **SACT Soldier** :  _[Aims a gun at his head.]_  Don't try anything funny.

 **Ernesto** :  _[Power flowing through his eyes]_  Ischýs kýma! Dimiourgía perissóteron melón!

_[A green energy wave burst from Ernesto's body, and it surfaced around the whole area, and soon other places in the entire globe. Scenes cut to people in places such as Japan, Uganda, and England being passed over by the wave. Other SACT members began looking around wondering what had happened. One of the SACT soldiers grabbed Ernesto by the collar and shouted in his face.]_

**SACT Soldier** : What did you do?!

 **Ernesto** : You'll figure out soon enough. Simra te siicos, tnetropxe!

_[He then snapped his fingers and the ground beneath Process, Firearm and Waverider, and the crate of weapons burst into the air and flew away. The soldiers became surprised, and one of them tackled Ernesto into the ground. The scene shifted to Ernesto being held inside an interrogation room, we zoom out to Ethan, Alice, Nikki and Lieutenant Steel watching from the other side. Lieutenant Steel turns to the group and sighs.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We've tried everything, but we can't get him to talk. It'll take some time before we can find out where he sent both the weapons and his friends. Not to mention what the hell he unleashed onto the world.

_[Ethan and Nikki were wrapped in bandages. Ethan's around his stomach and arms, with bandages on his face. While Nikki had a cast over her arm and a few bandages on her too. Alice and Nikki were also back in their casual wear.]_

**Ethan** : You'll get it out of him, Lieutenant.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for doubting you. While your actions still remain questionable, you did manage to get the job done. Without you and your friends, we would've never figured out who the mole was, and for that I thank you.

 **Alice** : It was no big deal.

 **Nikki** : Just be sure to call if you need anything else from us.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I will.

_[He started to walk away but turned back to Ethan.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Oh, and Ethan. Stop telling people about your secret.

 **Ethan** : I'll do my best not to.

_[The two smiled and Lieutenant Steel left the scene. The scene then shifted into a dark room with light shining from above, Process, Firearm and Waverider entered the scene.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/92/Gi-Kwan_Theme_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181019062957>]_

**Firearm** : Here they are, the exact items you asked us to retrieve.

 **Waverider** : We got the Ethereal Amplifier and the Variable G Offset Modulator.

_[From the shadows, Gi Kwan entered the room, as well as some of his guards.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Well, well. Excellent work, you three. I expect none less from the Ernesto Andromeda himself, speaking of, where is he?

 **Firearm** : He's attending off to important errands, you know how business associates work.

 **Gi-Kwan** : I see.

_[They handed over the weapons to him. Gi-Kwan snapped his fingers and one of his men handed the three a briefcase filled with cash inside. Process grabbed it.]_

**Firearm** : Pleasure doing business with you.

_[They turned around and left the scene.]_

**Gi Kwan** : Indeed.

_[Gi-Kwan snapped his fingers, and his men grabbed their weapons and tried to shoot them down. Firearm had an energy shield prepared in time to block the three.]_

**Firearm** : You didn't think I knew you would try to shoot us down?

 **Gi-Kwan** : What can I say? I can't risk letting anyone find out what I'm up to.

 **Firearm** : Our boss will remember that.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Sure he will.

 **Firearm** : I'll see you in hell, then.

_[Process floated them into the air and they blasted out of Gi-Kwan's base. The henchman tried firing but Gi-Kwan gave the signal to stop, and so they did.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : No need to, not when I have everything I need.

_[Gi-Kwan tapped the energy cube, and the top opened, unleashing a bright blue light coming out from it. A large object went flying outside of it, revealing to be a larger version of the Variable G Offset Modulator.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Soon, we will able to reshape the entire world.

_[We zoom upward and away from Gi-Kwan, from the shadows it was revealed his henchman were creating a giant missile.]_

**Gi-Kwan (Narration)** : And no one will be able to stop me...

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/Episode_7_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181104032554>]_


	7. Episode 7 - "Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil" (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hannibal comes out about his feelings for Nikki, he discovers a shocking secret that changes everything for the group.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/76/Warrior_Fighters_C_%28Reshiram_Theme_Cut%29_-_E-10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109211652>]_

_[The scene opened to a destroyed burning city landscape. The area was covered with rubble and scorch marks. A foot stomped on the ground and we zoom up to see a male in a blue, red, silver and gold outfit standing with his arms raised up.]_

**Okabe** : You have demolished the worlds of our sacred land!

_[We zoom over to a girl with long brown hair who was wearing an indigo, pink, teal, and silver outfit standing before him, with her arms raised up.]_

**Takagi** : Yet you are the one who has corrupted our people!

 **Okabe** : So, how do we decide this?

 **Takagi** : I think you know the answer to that one, genius.

_[She raised her arm and posed. Then the two screamed at each other as they began to fight. The camera zoomed out of the scene to reveal life bars by the fighters. It was revealed that Hannibal and a young teenage girl were playing this game on their Playstation. The setting took place in the teenage girl's bedroom.]_

**Naomi** : Come on, come on, I'm going to get you!

 **Hannibal** : Oh? You think you can defeat the undefeated champion, little girl?

 **Naomi** : Watch me!

_[In the game, Takagi slammed Okabe into the ground, then rapidly kicked him. Okabe stood up and began to counter Takagi, draining her health.]_

**Naomi** : Oh, I see how it is!

_[Takagi then launched a special attack, draining Okabe's health to the yellow.]_

**Hannibal** : Oh, that's how you wanna play? Fine by me.

_[Hannibal pressed a button on the controller and activated his finishing move.]_

**Announcer** : FINISHING MOVE! K.O. KEN, LASH!

_[Okabe launched a large laser blast, knocking out Takagi, giving Hannibal the victory.]_

**Hannibal** : Aw, yeah!

 **Naomi** : What?! You have got to be kidding me!

 **Hannibal** :  _[Sets down the controller.]_  And that is how we get it done.

 **Naomi** : It's not over yet! Best 2 out of 3?

_[The shout of an old lady came through the bedroom door.]_

**Granny Judith** : Kids, you better hurry and be ready for school! Your breakfast is getting cold!

 **Hannibal** : I'll be down in 5, Granny!

_[Hannibal turned back to Naomi and patted her head.]_

**Hannibal** : We'll finish this up later.

_[Hannibal left the bedroom, and Naomi crossed her arms and pouted.]_

Naomi: Aw, man.

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_

**ACT 1:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f3/Morning_with_the_Lincolns.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109233041>]_

_[A few moments later, Hannibal walked down the stairs, putting his shirt on as he approached the table where Naomi was sitting. His grandmother was placing pancakes on their plates.]_

**Hannibal** : Morning, Grams.

_[Hannibal gave Granny Judith a kiss on the forehead.]_

**Granny Judith** : Morning, Hanny. How's my big strong man doing today?

 **Hannibal** :  _[Sits down]_  Doing well, at least until class starts.

 **Naomi** : That's because you beat me in Warrior Fighters C.

_[Hannibal sat down and was preparing to eat his pancakes.]_

**Hannibal** : Don't sweat it, kid. You'll get another chance tomorrow morning. Promise.

 **Naomi** : And you better keep that promise this time.

_[Hannibal took a bite of his pancakes and turned to his grandma.]_

**Hannibal** : Oh, hey, I'm gonna be out tonight. I'm going to hang with Nikki after my job, if that's cool with you.

 **Naomi** : Ooooh, you mean your girlfriend.

 **Hannibal** : Naomi!

 **Granny Judith** : I think it's sweet you're hanging out with Nikki. How come you two never got together? You two used to be very close when you were little.

 **Hannibal** : We've always been close, Granny. But, I don't know. She just... doesn't see me that way yet.

 **Granny Judith** : Only time will tell. But when you get back, I'm gonna need you to mow the lawn. My back has been killing me since the other day...

 **Hannibal** : No problem.

_[He sat up and strapped his backpack around his shoulder.]_

**Hannibal** : Alright, kid, let's get you to school.

 **Naomi** : Aw, but we don't have to go for another hour!

 **Hannibal** : No, you don't have to go for another hour. But I gotta drive all the way across town to get to my campus, and your school is on the way.

 **Naomi** : Aw, man!

 **Hannibal** : Let's go.

_[Naomi grabbed her bag and the two walked out the door to the driveway.]_

**Granny Judith** : Have a good day, you two!

 **Naomi** : Bye, Grandmama!

 **Hannibal** : Later, Granny!

_[The two entered Hannibal's car as Granny Judith waved goodbye, and the two drove off to school. The scene shifted to Hannibal arriving at Horizon Arts. The track ended. Soon, he made his way toward the buildings and ran into Nikki outside. The two began to walk together around campus.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5b/Nikki_Talks.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109212704>]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Nick.

 **Nikki** : Hey, Hanny. How was your weekend?

 **Hannibal** : The usual. Although, I ended up working both my day and night shifts. Then I had to help my granny run some errands. I had no time to relax. Hell, I didn't have time to study for my test. I really hope my teacher doesn't flunk me.

 **Nikki** : Damn, Hanny, you gotta give yourself a break.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, well, college doesn't pay itself. Besides, I'm doing this to help Granny. At her age, I can't make her do everything by herself.

 **Nikki** : I know, but who's going to take care of you?

 **Hannibal** : That's what I got you and my friends for, right? Besides, I can do just fine on my own.

_[The two walked inside.]_

**Hannibal** : So what about you? How was your weekend?

 **Nikki** : Well...

 **Jamal** : Hey, Nikki, over here!

_[A biracial male waved to Nikki, wearing a beanie, a black silk jacket, a gold necklace around his neck, and a watch on his wrist. Nikki rushed over giving Hannibal a shocked reaction on his face.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Jammy.

_[She kissed him on the cheek, then turned to Hannibal.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny, this is my new boyfriend, Jamal.

 **Jamal** : What's up?

_[Hannibal's face turned serious and the tone of his voice sounded calm.]_

**Hannibal** : What's good?

 **Nikki** : He and I have known each other for the last couple weeks, after that, things just happened.

 **Jamal** : You can say it was a pretty eventful weekend.

_[Nikki elbowed him.]_

**Nikki** : Well, anyway, we're off to class. I'll catch you later Jam Toast!

 **Jamal** : See ya, Nick-Nack.

_[We zoom into Hannibal's annoyed face, and the scene shifted to a lunch table, where he and a different set of friends were hanging outside, eating lunch. The track ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/52/Just_Another_Saturday_Afternoon_%28Enhanced%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109233201>]_

**Isaac** : Man, that's gotta hurt!

 **Steven** : I mean, seriously.

_[Steven took a bite of his burger and spoke with his mouth open.]_

**Steven** : She shoved him into your face like it was nothing! I mean how long has she known this guy, two weeks?

 **Hannibal** : Exactly!

 **Steven** : I wouldn't worry about it, if she wants to go out with a dirtbag like him, let her. She'll figure out on her own that he's using her.

 **Hugh** : I don't know about that, college relationships last pretty long.

 **Steven** : Yeah, but from Hannibal's description, she'll be lucky to last a week with this guy.

 **Hannibal** : I swear... Every time I'm about to tell her, there's always got to be something holding me back. It's like the universe is playing mind games with me, man.

 **Hugh** : Don't worry about it, you'll get to tell her eventually.

 **Isaac** : My only question is, how long are you going to keep letting her friendzone you like that? I mean, come on, you've chased after her for 7 years. Just give up already.

 **Hannibal** : Oh yeah? What about you and that Marie chick I keep seeing you hanging around? Isaac: I'm working on it.

 **Hugh** : He's got a point, though. The more you let her mess with your mind, the worse it's going to get for you.

 **Steven** : Come on, we're in our 20's! We're practically college seniors at this point! It's time to live it up!

 **Hannibal** : No, you guys are college seniors. I'm still going to be at this college for another three years after this.

 **Steven** : Oh right, you had to take two years off to save some money. Sorry, man.

 **Hugh** : He's not the only one, remember, I gotta stay here another year after flunking all those classes.

 **Steven** : So it's just going to be me and Isaac, huh?

 **Isaac** :  _[Slurps smoothy.]_  Oh, joy.

 **Hannibal** : Well, anyway, I might skip my three hour class and go straight to my job. Being a personal gym trainer sounds a lot better than hanging around and failing my test. I'll see ya.

_[Hannibal grabbed his backpack, stood up and waved goodbye as he left the campus. The track ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/66/Go_Forward_-_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109214428>]_

_[The scene cut to night as Hannibal was inside his bedroom, sitting at his desk with his books laid out and a lamp shining next to him. Hannibal was having a hard time concentrating and started tapping his fingers. His other arm was laid on his desk with his hand laying on his face. Everything then flashed back to what his friends said.]_

**Isaac** : My only question is how long are you going to keep letting her friend zone you like that.

-

 **Hugh** : The more you let her mess with your mind, the worse it's going to get for you.

-

 **Isaac** : Just give up dude!

_[The flashback ended. Hannibal took a deep breath and turned to his phone.]_

**Hannibal** : I need something to do.

_[The track ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/39/Hannibal_Talks_to_Diamondhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109214508>]_

_[Meanwhile, Ethan alone entered inside a dark blue room. Once he arrived, he stopped to see a group of large robots preparing to steal an energy core. Ethan tapped on the comm. on his ear.]_

**Ethan** : I made it in, those robots aren't gonna know what hit them!

_[The robot's heads turned to him.]_

**Ethan** : Too late.

_[A bunch of red robots scooted to the side as a large blue robot approached him. Its eye began to shine brightly.]_

**Computron** : Destroy all flesh and the works of flesh!

 **Ethan** : Oh, so we're doing the whole manhunter thing! I see how it is!

_[Ethan turned the dial as we zoom out to see the Robots of Dimension 12 surrounding the area. Meanwhile, back with Hannibal, he grabbed his phone and tapped Ethan's icon. The scene cuts to Diamondhead launching shardmines at the ground, destroying the robots in single explosions. Diamondhead's heard his phone ringing in his pocket. Before Diamondhead could answer, a robot struck its arm at him, with its hand turned into a chainsaw. Diamondhead blocked with his arm turning into a sword, and was then thrown back into the ground by another robot. Diamondhead grabbed his phone and held it by his face.]_

**Diamondhead** : Ugh, Hello?

 **Hannibal** : Ethan, is that you?

 **Diamondhead** : Yeah, it's me.

 **Hannibal** : It doesn't sound like you.

_[The robots approached Diamondhead, and he jumped up, preparing to fight.]_

**Diamondhead** : That's because I have, uh, a bit of a cold. This is what I sound like when my throat is clogged up. You know how it is.

 **Hannibal** : Listen, I'm in a bit of a situation and need someone to talk to.

 **Diamondhead** : Go ahead, man. I'm all ears!

_[The robots shot lasers from their eyes, and it reflected off of Diamondhead's arms and he grabbed the lasers with his hands to launch back as his own attack. The scene shifts to Hannibal.]_

**Hannibal** : Look, you mind if we hang out later and grab some food or something?

 **Diamondhead** : Sure. Just give me about 20 minutes.

 **Hannibal** : Thanks, man. I appreciate it.

 **Diamondhead** : No problem, I'll see you there!

_[Hannibal hangs up and sighed. The track ended.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/65/E-10_-_The_Pillows_-_White_Summer_and_Green_Bicycle%2C_Red_Hair_with_Black_Guitar.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109215625>]_

_[Moments later, Ethan and Hannibal were sitting in a booth at a Wendy's.]_

**Ethan** : So, why'd you pick here of all places?

 **Hannibal** : Well, this is my second job and I get discounts here. Plus the food here ain't half bad.

 **Ethan** : Eh, I'm not complaining.  _[Takes a drink.]_  So, what does the great Hannibal want to talk to me about?

 **Hannibal** : For one, why's your voice normal now?

 **Ethan** : Cold medicine.

 **Hannibal** : Ah, and two... I need to talk to you about our friend, Nikki. See, she's dating this new guy.

 **Ethan** : You mean the guy who looks like a stereotype gangster but in reality acts like a smarter DJ Khaled?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, But I would say he's more of a black Justin Bieber.

 **Ethan** : Damn, I'd hate to be her right now.

_[The two laughed for a brief moment.]_

**Hannibal** : It's great hanging out with you, man.

 **Ethan** : Same here. So from what I understand, is that you're worried for Nikki's safety right?

 **Hannibal** : Right.

 **Ethan** : I mean, you are her best friend, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on her?

 **Hannibal** : I am, but you know...

 **Ethan** : No, I gotcha, I can help out.

 **Hannibal** : Appreciate it.

 **Ethan** : Though, I gotta ask, you've been hanging around a lot with Nikki lately. I know you two are best friends, but... ya know?

 **Hannibal** : The truth is, me and her go way back to since we first met in middle school, and since high school we've been the closest friends since. But ya know, after a while, things start to spark up, if you know what I mean.

 **Ethan** : Wow, to be honest I've been waiting to see who would be the one to start crushing on whom. I've seen a lot of TV shows and things happen around me, so I know how this plays out.

 **Hannibal** : Same here, but I mean TV makes it obvious. Not only that, but then you have two close friends going all over their Snapchats and messing with their phones. If those signs aren't obvious, I don't know what is.

 **Ethan** :  _[Small chuckle.]_  Look, I'm going to be "that guy" and say, why don't you just tell her how you really feel?

 **Hannibal** : Because, then it'll destroy years of friendship, it'll make things so awkward around us.

 **Ethan** : It's going to happen eventually. I mean, one day someone is going to finally snap and say something. Happens all the time.

 **Hannibal** : Ethan, I really care about Nikki. I don't wanna risk anything that'll ruin our friendship or whatever comes after that.

 **Ethan** : I know, but you don't want to destroy yourself either.

 **Hannibal** : Maybe I should tell her.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but don't do it this second. Wait 'till she's out of that relationship with that douchebag. Once things have settled down, make your move and boom, you can finally tell her.

 **Hannibal** : That's what I've had in mind. But thanks, man.

 **Ethan** : No problem.

 **Hannibal** : And hey, promise you won't tell anybody. I don't want anybody in our circle finding out about this.

 **Ethan** : Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.

_[The two smiled and Ethan then turned down to stare at the watch on his wrist.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Besides, I've got some secrets of my own I gotta keep quiet.

_[The scene shifted to the next day. The setting took place at Horizons, with clouds surrounding all over Horizon. The track ended. Hannibal had just arrived over to campus, and as he was making his way towards the buildings, he heard a couple voices that sounded familiar.]_

**Ethan** : We can't tell him.

 **Nikki** : Why?!

_[Hannibal sneaked over and saw Ethan talking to Nikki, Terence and Alice in private.]_

**Ethan** : Because what am I supposed to do? Tell him everything and blow my cover?!

_[Hannibal gasped.]_

 

 **ACT 2:**        _  
_

 **Hannibal (Thoughts)** : Oh no, don't tell me he just... no he didn't! He wouldn't have, he promised me he wasn't going to tell anyone! That traitor. No, what Granny said, nobody's guilty 'till proven innocent. I've gotta see what's really going on.

_[We shift to Ethan and the others talking in private.]_

**Alice** : Nikki, you have to understand, it's too soon for us to tell him.

 **Terence** : Yeah, what if he freaks out the second he goes Four Arms? He could run to the cops and try to nark on everything he's been doing.

 **Nikki** : Oh, he's not going to do that.

 **Terence** : Oh, really?

 **Ethan** : Look, if that even was the case, you know how big it is to let people find out my secret. You and Alice found out under circumstances! Terence just put two and two together, then tried to blackmail me.

 **Terence** : Heh, I still got the pictures...

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Nikki** : Well, we gotta tell him eventually. I can't keep holding back secrets like this from him. He's my best friend.

 **Alice** : We know, just give us some time to work with.

 **Nikki** : I will, but if you guys don't tell him soon, I will.

_[Hannibal approached the group, surprising them.]_

**Hannibal** : Tell me what exactly?

_[They all reacted with blank eyes as they screamed in a spinning background.]_

**Nikki** : Nothing!

 **Alice** : We were just discussing our topics for what we were going to be doing for History Arts.

 **Hannibal** : Oh yeah? Then why is Terence here?

 **Terence** : I need Alice's assistance for our other class. They want us to sketch a game cartridge and Alice was asking me to lend mine.

 **Alice** : Then why are your hands empty?

 **Terence** : Because... she just asked me!

 **Alice** : Yeah, that's it.

 **Ethan** : Don't worry, Hannibal! There's nothing to hide.

 **Hannibal** : Hmm?

_[The group tried to put on their innocent faces for Hannibal.]_

**Hannibal** : I know you're trying to hide something. Granny didn't raise no fool, and I'm not going to rest until I find out what it is.

_[Hannibal then turned around and walked away. Nikki ran after him.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, don't worry about it, Hanny, it's fine.

 **Hannibal** : Oh, really?

 **Nikki** : Yes, you know I'd never keep anything important from you.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I guess that's true.

 **Jamal** : Hey, Nikki! Come on, don't keep me waiting any longer!

 **Nikki** : Oh, that's Jamal. Listen, why don't we finish this topic after school, our usual spot?

 **Hannibal** : Fine, but remember I gotta work later tonight.

 **Nikki** : Don't worry, I won't take too much of your time.

 **Jamal (from a distance)** : Nikki!

 **Nikki** : Coming!  _[Turns to Hannibal]_  I'll see you then!

_[Nikki runs over to Jamal, and Hannibal looks down depressed.]_

**Hannibal** : He did tell her... didn't he...

_[The scene shifts to people leaving History Arts. As everybody walked out of the classroom, Hannibal stopped Alice by the shoulder.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, can we talk for just a moment?

 **Alice** : Sure, although I gotta get to class soon.

 **Hannibal** : No, it's fine. Just listen, did Ethan tell you anything strange today?

 **Alice** : What?  _[Glances to the side]_  I don't have any idea what you're talking about.

 **Hannibal** : Don't lie to me, I saw you guys talking to each other in private today. I know something's up. Look, whatever is going on between you guys, I just have to ask...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ef/Hannibal_Talks_to_Alice.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109221649>]_

**Hannibal** : Did Ethan mention anything about Nikki?

 **Alice** : Nikki? No, why would he be talking about her?

 **Hannibal** : Well... we had a conversation about her the other day.

 **Alice** : Was it about Nikki's new boyfriend?

_[Hannibal nodded.]_

**Alice** : Oh geez, you two shouldn't judge someone for how they look or act like. Although, he does seem kind of like a bum.

 **Hannibal** : Exactly. Look, don't go out telling people this, but... I've been planning on asking Nikki out for the last couple of weeks.

_[Alice made a large gasp and covered her mouth.]_

**Alice** : You're planning on asking her out! I'm so happy for you two!

_[She hugged him.]_

**Alice** : I knew you two were going to someday get together. I mean, the signs are so obvious.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, so Ethan didn't tell you anything?

 **Alice** : Nope.

 **Hannibal** : Thanks, Alice. That really means a lot to me.

 **Alice** : It's no big. But you should really consider Nikki's feelings about this. You don't wanna jeopardize your friendship or anything.

 **Hannibal** : I know, I just haven't found the right time to tell her.

 **Alice** : Well, I would wait before or if she even gets out of that relationship with this guy. She seems to be very serious about him.

 **Hannibal** : Serious? How serious we talking? They've only gone out for a couple weeks!

 **Alice** : Well who knows? Sometimes things just happen.

_[Hannibal then paused for a brief moment to realize what she meant by that.]_

**Alice** : Look, I should really get going to class. But don't worry, Hannibal, everything's going to all work out! I'm really rooting for you two! Good luck!

_[Alice rushed over to her other class, leaving the room.]_

**Hannibal** :  _[Shouting.]_  Thank you!

_[The track ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/53/Secret_Sword_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109221950>]_

_[The scene shifts to Hannibal walking alone out to his car, holding onto the straps of his backpack. The clouds in the sky started to get darker. As Hannibal kept walking closer to the parking lot, people kept passing on by in the background. Hannibal continued to think.]_

**Hannibal (Thoughts)** : I can't believe it. She wouldn't go rushing into doing something like that so soon. She's only known the guy for a couple weeks. I can't believe she would really do that... Well, you know something. I'm not going to let this bring me down. I know Nikki and I have a history with each other, but maybe I just need to let that go in the past. I mean come on, I can find someone better than her. Right?

_[Hannibal's phone then started to go off in his pocket. He went to check and saw it was Isaac calling, he answered.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Isaac.

 **Isaac** : Hey, man! Me and the guys were just about to go for a drive outside of town. You wanna hang?

_[Hannibal took a moment to think for a second, he then looked back up and his face turned from a frown to a smile.]_

**Hannibal** : You know what? That sounds right up my ally. Just come and pick me up, you know where I live.

 **Isaac** : Sure thing! I'll see you then!

_[The track ended. Everything then faded to night, as Hannibal was sitting in the back, with Hugh sitting in the back, Steven on the right, and Isaac driving as the three jammed out to some tunes.]_

**Hannibal** : Yo, I'm grateful for you taking me out like this tonight.

 **Isaac** : No sweat, man. What are friends for.

 **Steven** : Yeah, you'll find plenty of other fish in the sea.

 **Hugh** : Time will tell when the right one will come along.

 **Hannibal** : You said it.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/78/Blur_-_Song_2_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109222829>]_

**Steven** : Now, how do we cheer our old buddy Hanny up?

 **Isaac** : Oh, I know! Let's go to the pier!

 **Steven** : Whaddaya say, Hanny? It's only an hour away, but the drive's well worth it!

 **Hannibal** : I say, let's go for it, guys!

_[The guys cheered.]_

**Hugh** : Alright!

_[As the car picked up speed, a montage began as the group began drinking beers at a bar and playing carnival games on the stands. Isaac revealed to have won a prize, with the other guys cheering. A blond girl walked up to Hannibal as the two started talking, she gave him her phone number and the group cheered for him. They went on a small roller coaster with Steven puking to the side, and it flying into Hugh's face, disgusted. The scene then shifted to them driving on their way back to Merridale, as the group began laughing as Isaac was finishing telling his story. The track ended.]_

**Isaac** : And the girl's panties went flying all over across the bay where she had to go out and swim for it. In front of the entire beach.

_[The guys laughed harder.]_

**Steven** : Man, I would've never been able to catch that on video if Isaac hadn't told me.

 **Hugh** : You got that on video!?

 **Hannibal** : Let me see.

_[Steven grabbed his phone and showed them, revealing the footage. They heard the girl's scream and the two laughed their butts off.]_

**Steven** : I know right!

 **Hugh** : Alright, just for that, now I slightly forgive you for puking on me.

 **Steven** : Hell yeah!

 **Hannibal** : Aw, man. Thanks for doing this, guys, I needed it.

 **Isaac** : See, it's just as we said. There's plenty of other fish in the sea, and I can't believe you got that girl's phone number! Wooooo!

 **Steven** : You gonna call her?

 **Hannibal** : I don't know.

 **Isaac, Steven** : Aw, come on, dude!

 **Hugh** : Don't be such a pussy, Hannibal.

 **Hannibal** : You know what? Fine! To prove I'm not a pussy.

_[Hannibal grabbed his phone and started to dial.]_

**Isaac, Hugh** : Wooooo!

 **Steven** : Hannibal! Hannibal!

 **Steven, Isaac, Hugh** : Hannibal! Hannibal! Hannibal!

_[Before Hannibal can finish dialing, his phone started to ring. It was revealed to be Nikki's. Hannibal surprised, he grabbed his phone, accepted the call. Hannibal signaled them to stop chanting.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8a/Heart_to_Hannibal_%28Episode_7%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109223518>]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Hanny.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, Nikki? What's-

 **Nikki** : Listen, I need you to go pick me up.

 **Hannibal** : Right now?

 **Nikki** : Yes, please. I don't feel safe here.

 **Hannibal** : Where you at?

 **Nikki** : I'm right outside Verdian Lake at some abandoned surface area. Look, just please help me.

 **Hannibal** : Give me 20 minutes, I'm on my way.

 **Nikki** : Thank you.  _[Hangs up]_

 **Hannibal** : Guys, I need you to take me back to my house immediately.

 **Isaac** : Come on, dude! The night is just starting!

 **Hannibal** : I'll join you guys later, but Nikki's in trouble, and she needs me right now.

_[The scene then shifted to Nikki waiting outside on the sidewalks. Everything around her looked dark and leaves were falling down from the trees. Soon, headlights pulled up, and it was revealed to be Hannibal's car pulling over. Nikki made a smile as her face showed a sign of relief. She went inside the car, and Hannibal resumed driving.]_

**Nikki** : Thanks, Hanny.

 **Hannibal** : Don't mention it. Here you go.

_[Hannibal was carrying his jacket, and he handed it over to her.]_

**Nikki** : Thank you.

 **Hannibal** : Are you okay? What happened?

 **Nikki** : I don't wanna talk about it right now.

 **Hannibal** : Alright.

_[Hannibal stopped at the traffic light. A few seconds later, Nikki snapped.]_

**Nikki** : Jamal stood me up. Even before, he was just using me to get close to this other bitch I don't even hang with.

 **Hannibal** : Oh, man.

 **Nikki** : What's worse is, I actually thought he cared about me. I know I'm silly to think that in just two weeks, but we had something...

 **Hannibal** : He doesn't deserve you Nikki.

 **Nikki** : No he doesn't, he's never gonna have this! I'll make sure of that next time.

 **Hannibal** : So you two did...?

 **Nikki** : No... But, I wanted to.

_[Hannibal's eyes widened and once the light turned green, Hannibal continued to drive.]_

**Hannibal** : Well, he was just a guy who wasn't worth your time, there's plenty of other fish in the sea.

 **Nikki** : Right, that's what they always say.

 **Hannibal** : No, really! Look there's always going to be some guy who will want to use you for things, whether they're out for your friends, or money or for sex. But one day, there's going to be that special guy that comes around who only wants you for you and won't ask anything from you.

 **Nikki** : You really think so?

 **Hannibal** : Yes! You just have to be careful and make sure you don't let those other guys get what they want. You deserve better, Nikki. I believe it.

 **Nikki** : Pull over...

_[Hannibal without any reaction, he pulled over and stopped the car. Nikki turned over to Hannibal as she cried on his shoulder. Hannibal then raised his arms around her and comforted her with a hug.]_

**Hannibal** : It's okay, Nikki, I'm here. Let it all out.

 **Nikki** : I can't believe I let something like this happen to me again! Why can't I find someone who's as sweet and caring as you?

 **Hannibal** : Because guys only come like that once in a lifetime.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, I guess that's true...

_[There was a pause between as the two smiled at each other. Hannibal remembered something.]_

**Hannibal** : So, I've been meaning to ask you, but now is probably not the best time.

 **Nikki** : Just say it, Hanny. It's okay.

_[Nikki turned away to dry her tears.]_

**Hannibal** : What were you and Ethan talking about earlier?

_[Nikki's eyes widened and she turned back to him with a surprised look on her face.]_

**Nikki** : I've been wanting to tell you for so long, I think it's best if you asked him yourself. But for right now...

_[She wiped her last tear, and made a small smile.]_

**Nikki** : ...Don't spoil this moment.

 **Hannibal** : Okay, Nikki. I won't.

_[Nikki leaned onto Hannibal again, and she looked up to see their eyes were meeting. The two leaned closer to each other. Before anything could happen, a rumbling noise was made nearby, soon to the point an explosion blasted from beside them. It sent the car sliding backwards. Hannibal and Nikki had held onto each other for dear life. Soon, they saw a red and silver robot appear in front of them.]_

**Robot of Dimension 12** : Destroy all flesh and the works of flesh!

 

 **ACT 3:**        _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ab/Four_Fists%2C_No_Waiting_%28Episode_7%2C_Part_1%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109224317>]_

_[The Robots of Dimension 12 started roaming towards them.]_

**Robots of Dimension 12** : Destroy all flesh and the works of flesh!

 **Hannibal** : Wait, we're flesh!

 **Nikki** : Drive!

_[Hannibal tried starting the ignition.]_

**Hannibal** : C'mon! We are not doing this like in the movies!

_[The robot began approaching their car. Nikki watching from the window, her face turned scared.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny...

 **Hannibal** : Screw it.

_[Hannibal ran out of the car and went over to Nikki's door, opened it, and dragged her out of the car. They managed to escape as the Robot from Dimension 12 drove over Hannibal's car.]_

**Hannibal** : Granny's not gonna be happy.

_[Hannibal and Nikki continued to run away from the robot as it tried to blast them with its laser beams. They attempted to dodge the direction of the blasts as every time the robot hit, smoke blasted from the ground. Just as they found a place to hide, another robot appeared from the side and they ran the other way.]_

**Nikki** : What is with all these robots?

 **Hannibal** : You're asking me?!

_[Soon they made their way towards an outdoor power plant as they had finally managed to get away from the two robots. They two stopped and took deep breaths. Nikki looked up and her eyes widened.]_

**Nikki** : Uh, Hanny!

_[Hannibal looked up and saw an army of Robots from Dimension 12 on one end, with portals appearing from the background. From the other side, near the two, they saw Ethan standing before them messing with his watch. On his end he continued trying to slam down with nothing happened, the core was colored red.]_

**Ethan** : Come on, you stupid watch!

_[We shift back to Hannibal and Nikki.]_

**Hannibal** : Is that... Ethan?! C'mon, we have to protect him!

 **Nikki** : Wait a minute!

 **Hannibal** : Girl, are you crazy?! That thing is going to kill him!

 **Nikki** : I know, but just wait. Trust me, if you wanna find out what I've been keeping a secret from you, you'd stay back here and watch.

 **Hannibal** : Okay...

_[The scene shifted to the Robots of Dimension 12 making their way towards Ethan. The watch's core turned green.]_

**Ethan** : Yes!

_[From Hannibal's point of view, he saw Ethan messing with his watch.]_

**Hannibal** : What's he doing?!

 **Nikki** : You'll see.

_[He saw Ethan raised his arm up and once he slammed down, a bright green light surrounded his entire body. Hannibal gazed at the light, as everything blinded in front of him.]_

_[FOUR ARMS TRANSFORMATION: In a spinning background, Ethan's upper body began to grow muscles and we zoom up to him raising his head up, smiling with his mouth wide open. Ethan's face had changed. Ethan's left arm finished growing muscles and a second pair of arms formed. The same happened to his right. Four Arms then stretched his arms out to strike a pose. A green light blinded the screen.]_

_[The light faded and Hannibal saw Four Arms with his arms raised up.]_

**Hannibal** : Ethan... Did he just...

 **Nikki** : Yes, he did.

_[Hannibal, in shock, turned to Nikki who had a serious look on her face. They both turned back to watch the fight. The track ended. Four Arms then threw a punch at the killer robots, which managed to throw some back. Four Arms continued landing punches, to which it tore some apart. Lasers reflected off of him as Four Arms continued to fight.]_

**Hannibal** : I can't believe this... I can't believe you would keep a secret like this from me!

 **Nikki** : Hanny, it's not that simple.

 **Hannibal** : I trusted you to tell me everything, and you went behind my back!

 **Nikki** : Hannibal, if I told you, that would've just made you more worried.

 **Hannibal** : Oh, me? Worried about my best friend's safety? Why wouldn't I?! I don't wanna hear it right now.

 **Nikki** :  _[Her eyes widened.]_  Hanny...

 **Hannibal** : I told you I don't wanna hear it right now!

 **Nikki** : Then you might as well move it.

 **Hannibal** : What?

 **Nikki** : Duck!

_[One of the robots tried to raise its chainsaw arms at them, and they ran away from the Killer Robots, leading them towards the danger.]_

**Computron** : Destroy all flesh and the works of-

 **Four Arms** : Yeah, yeah, we get it. Would you stop shouting your evil motives and get to the fight part already? You're sounding like Technus wannabes!

_[Four Arms slammed his fists against Computron's. Computron stood back then raised its chainsaws at Four Arms. Four Arms ducked and the chainsaw ended up slicing one of its own. It exploded and fell back in the distance.]_

**Four Arms** : Hah! You just sliced up one of your own! You'd have to be an idiot to-

_[Computron's eye laser began to glow as it was preparing an attack.]_

**Four Arms** : Uh oh...

_[Computron fired a large laser blast at him.]_

**Four Arms** : GAHHHH!!!

_[Four Arms went flying into the ground, as his body was covered in smoke. Hannibal and Nikki tried running from all the laser beams and explosions in the background.]_

**Nikki** : Come on, Hannibal, can't we just talk about this?

 **Hannibal** : Oh, now you wanna talk? I've been trying to get up the courage to talk to you about something for the last few years, and you wouldn't even give me a chance.

 **Nikki** : I'm sorry about that, Hanny. But we need to talk about this first.

 **Hannibal** : Fine, you wanna talk? We'll talk, after we get out of this!

_[To Nikki's surprise, she was grabbed by one of the Killer Robots.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny!

_[Hannibal turned around, surprised and his eyes wide open.]_

**Hannibal** : Nikki!

_[Four Arms, fighting Computron, he turned his head over to see Hannibal and Nikki were in the background.]_

**Four Arms** : Aw, man. I'm getting sick of having an audience!

_[Four Arms struck Computron with a punch. Meanwhile, the same robot tried to grab Hannibal and he dodged the arms. Soon he eventually jumped on top of the arm and ran upward.]_

**Hannibal** : Hang on, Nikki, I'm coming!

_[The robot shot eye lasers at him, and Hannibal jumped to dodge, and it ended up blowing one of its arms off. The robot moved a little, taking the damage.]_

**Hannibal** : Missed me!

_[It stood back and continued trying to blast Hannibal off it. Hannibal stood right on its shoulder, he then jumped again, dodging the blast and it destroyed its right shoulder, with electricity sparking from the right side of its body.]_

**Hannibal** : Sorry, try again!

_[Hannibal stayed on the shoulder that had its arm grabbing Nikki. The robot's eye glowed again, and it then blasted its other shoulder off, and the arm holding Nikki dropped towards the ground. Hannibal jumped off, and the robot exploded behind him. Nikki screamed and Hannibal flew onto the remainings of its arm. He grabbed Nikki and jumped to the ground, as the robot's arm shattered into pieces. Hannibal then launched themselves to the ground, holding Nikki in his arms.]_

**Nikki** : Oh, Hanny.

 **Hannibal** : I'm still mad at you.

_[Nikki gave him a pouty look. Without them noticing, a robot sped towards them, but was suddenly thrown back and exploded. Four Arms wiping the dust off his arms, the hourglass symbol on Four Arms chest started beeping and he transformed back to normal. Hannibal noticed and sat Nikki down as Ethan walked up to them.]_

**Ethan** : I'm guessing Hannibal saw everything?

 **Nikki** : Uh, huh.

 **Ethan** : Well, so now you know... I suppose I owe ya an explanation.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I suppose.  _[Crossing arms.]_

 **Ethan** :  _[Deep breath]_  'Ho Boy...

_[The scene shifted to Ethan's house. Alice arrived inside to see Terence and Hannibal sitting on the couch, Nikki sitting beside a green chair and Ethan leaning against the couch.]_

**Alice** : Sorry I'm late. I got held back in traffic.

_[Alice stroked her hair sat her purse down on the table.]_

**Ethan** : Glad you come.

 **Alice** : So, Hannibal knows now?

 **Hannibal** : Uh, huh.

 **Ethan** : Guess I should start explaining. Ugh... Alright...  _[He took a deep breath.]_

_[INSERT REMIX:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9c/It_Started_When_An_Alien.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109224905>]_

_**It started when an alien device did what it did.** _

_[The scene portrays a meteorite crashing down into Earth's orbit, creating a green flash.]_

_**It stuck himself his wrist the secrets that it hid.** _

_[Ethan stood over beside the glowing pod to the watch jumping on Ethan's wrist.]_

_**Now he's got super powers he's no-** _

_[The watch glowed around his wrist and Ethan raised his arm up in the air with green energy circulating the area. Suddenly the montage and song was stopped by a record scratch. We cut back to the conversation.]_

**Hannibal** : Wait, what?! Hold up, I don't need 5 hours of hearing how your whole origin story went. Just give it to me straight.

 **Ethan** : Buzzkill...

_[TRACK: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/08/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_%28Ep_7%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190429060131]_

**Ethan** : So, I don't know anything about this device, except that it appears as a watch and it lets me turn into a bunch of different aliens. I don't know how many, I've only been 9 of these guys. Anyway, when I got Horizon, I met you guys and Alice was the one who first to find out about my secret.

 **Alice** : I also had to ask him several times to tell me because I knew he was hiding something from me.

 **Ethan** : Then Terence found out and tried to blackmail me into letting him in on the action, and then Nikki found out due to the Hex situation a couple weeks ago, and now... you.

 **Hannibal** : So, when were you all planning on telling me? Or were you going to take this secret to your graves?

 **Nikki** : It's not that easy.

 **Alice** : See, Ethan also works with an alien hunting government agency that's asking him to keep this a secret.

 **Ethan** : That way, I can live a normal life and not have to deal with them running tests on me. Meanwhile, I'm busy hunting bad guys, using my aliens to do the dirty work no other agents can. That or run across a supervillain and try to knock some sense into them. That or send them to jail. It's one or the other.

 **Alice** : That was like four different things you just said...

 **Hannibal** : Then what about those guys you were fighting?

 **Ethan** : Oh, from what I can gather, they were just a bunch of robots trying to destroy all organic life in the multiverse. That is, until I stopped them.

 **Hannibal** : And you're okay with that?

 **Ethan** : Eh, not the worst thing I've done compared to getting XLR8's tail stuck to the door or having to clean up Heatblast's scorch marks across the living room floor.

 **Alice** : So that's what that was, I've been meaning to ask you about that.

 **Terence** : I'm still waiting for you to let me smoke a joint with Heatblast's flames.

 **Ethan** : Never happening.  _[Glaring.]_

_[Terence cleared his throat and turned away. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/cc/My_First_Friend_at_Horizon_-_Episode_7.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190429060203]_

**Hannibal** : I don't understand, if everybody else got to know in the group, why couldn't I be in on the action.

 **Terence** : See, under normal circumstances, we wouldn't have found out. But, because of Ethan not being able to keep his mouth shut, or his watch turned off, we found out in our own ways.

 **Hannibal** : So you were only going to tell me only if you had to.

 **Ethan** : That's right. I never intended to tell any of you. But because the rest of the group found out, we were planning on telling you eventually.

 **Hannibal** : When?

 **Ethan** : When I was sure that I could trust you, which I can, and when I was sure that if I can keep you safe.

 **Hannibal** : Safe? You wanna talk to me about safety? Look at what happened tonight, you not only threatened my safety, but you threatened my friends too. If you had told me, things would've gone completely different, I would've made sure that Nikki would never have gotten anywhere close to you.

 **Nikki** : Excuse me, but I can take care of myself.

 **Hannibal** : Even so, has it ever occurred to you that maybe cutting off someone just for their safety is not a good idea? I'm not some child who constantly needs supervision! I'm an adult! I can defend myself! I care more about our friendship than this bullshit, but obviously you don't.

 **Ethan** : Then what am I supposed to do? You guys are the ones who keep coming to me every time I go on a damn mission! You think this is easy for me? I had to make sure no one else found out, that's why I've done my best to make sure that I was a good friend, because best friends have each other's backs! Which is why they didn't tell you. The last thing I want is to watch one of you die, because of me.

_[Slowly tears started dripping down Ethan's face.]_

**Alice** : Ethan...

 **Ethan** : We wanted to tell you, Hannibal, but the last thing I want is to watch one of my friend's die right in front of me. The second you find out is the second you have a painted target on your back! I've almost lost everyone else because they were dragged into my fights, and I don't want that to happen to you.

 **Hannibal** : Ethan, I don't care if I have a target painted on my back! I want to be able to trust my friends! Most of mine are leaving college this year, so I won't have anyone else left but you guys. But if I can't trust you to tell me everything, then what's the point?!

_[The song ended. Hannibal storms off outside and slams the door behind him. Nikki quickly gets up.]_

**Nikki** : I'll go talk to him.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/17/After_All_This_Time_%28Episode_7%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109225357>]_

_[Nikki stepped outside to see Hannibal standing on the deck, thinking to himself.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Hanny.

_[He didn't respond.]_

**Nikki** : Listen, I'm sorry we had to keep this from you. You know how hard it was to keep this a secret from you? I was just trying to do what you always do for me, you know, keep me safe- Hannibal: Oh so now you are going to give me that crap?

 **Nikki** : Hey! You're the one who always gave that to me.

 **Hannibal** : You don't get it. You were the one person I could count on for everything, we've known each other since the second grade, and I've been your best friend since the seventh. How could you keep this from me? I thought we could tell each other everything.

 **Nikki** : It wasn't just your safety I was accounting on, I was accounting on his too! I wasn't just going to rat him out like that, you know me.

 **Hannibal** : Are you sure we can even trust him? Who knows what else he's harboring from us?

 **Nikki** : So, we'll work through it together.

 **Hannibal** : No, we won't. I thought I could you trust with everything. Maybe now, I'm not so sure anymore.

 **Nikki** : We wanted to tell you-

 **Hannibal** : Then why didn't you?

_[Tears shed down Nikki's eyes.]_

**Hannibal** :  _[Turns away]_  I'm going for a walk. I'll see you all tomorrow, I guess.

_[Hannibal left the deck and walked away from the house.]_

**Nikki** :  _[To herself.]_  I'm so sorry, Hanny...

_[Hannibal with his hands in his pocket continued walking down the sidewalks at night. He soon passed a light post and the shadow of a mysterious figure appeared surrounding the light. Everything then faded to black with the sounds of a bang.]_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1f/Episode_8_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109225722>]_


	8. Episode 8 - "Hannibal: The Choice He Makes" (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hannibal goes missing, its revealed he is kidnapped by Gi-Kwan to use him as bait while he prepares to unleash his ultimate weapon.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a5/The_Master_Plan.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117020126>]_

_[The scene opens to pitch black. Hannibal's deep breathing can be heard.]_

**Hannibal** : What... What's going on? Hello?!

_[From Hannibal's point of view, a blindfold was pulled off. Everything then blurred into color, and he saw an Asian male standing before him: Gi-Kwan.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Why, hello there, Mr. Hannibal Lincoln.

_[We zoom out to see Hannibal wrapped in chains, hanging from the ceiling. Hannibal had sweat coming down his face. The setting took place inside Gi-Kwan's hideout.]_

**Hannibal** : Agh, you! Who... who are you? Where you have brought me?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Relax, Mr. Lincoln. Everything's fine, for now. My name is Gi-Kwan, you are in my base of operations, surrounded by thousands of armored men, holding lethal weapons, all here to do my bidding.

 **Hannibal** : What do you want from me?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Oh, nothing in particular. You didn't do anything, your friend did.

 **Hannibal** : Ethan...?

 **Gi-Kwan** : That's right, your friend has thwarted my plans time and time again. He's been quite the distraction in the last couple months. First, he sends my men to prison, then he discovered my base... Fortunately not the one with all the important items. But we managed to recover ground by moving our stuff to a new base with only a little time to spare. Sad about what happened to the men though, I had to severely punish them for not doing their jobs right. Oh! And then, he nearly wiped my plans from getting my devices to power up my super lethal weapon! And you know... I just got so sick of it. So, I decided to spy on him and take something from him for a change. That's where you come in!

 **Hannibal** : Listen, I want nothing to do with this, and I don't want anything to do with him! He lied, kept secrets from me... Why would I ever want anything to do with him?!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Because, fate brought you here for a reason, and I can't begin my plans until I can get him out of the picture.

 **Hannibal** : Then why grab me?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Isn't it obvious? You're the bait. We were going for that tall attractive orange haired girl who always hangs around him, but since you came out of the house instead, it gave us the perfect opportunity, you see? Now all we have to do is wait for him to come rescue you.

 **Hannibal** : And if he doesn't come for me, what then?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Then we'll kill you.

_[Hannibal's eyes widened.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : See, it doesn't matter, you die anyway, there's no victory for you.

_[Hannibal glared at him as he began to struggle.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Oh, don't look so sad. You get to spend your last days watching me turn the world in its rightful place! Now doesn't that sound like fun to you?

 **Hannibal** : No!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Agh, whatever! Now, you sit here until he comes to rescue you, which shouldn't be too long now. Actually, it will probably take a few days... whatever! I'm already at the final phase of my plan, and nothing will stop me from turning this country into the wasteland it deserves! Have fun hanging around there, Mr. Lincoln. Soon, you'll see the world will tremble before my feet.

_[Gi-Kwan and a few of his guards walked away.]_

**Hannibal** :  _[Struggling]_  You won't get away with this!

 **Gi-Kwan** : You're not the first person to say that, and you won't be the last.

_[Hannibal struggled harder. The more he struggled, the louder the chains shook. We zoom out of the base into the night sky.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_

**ACT 1:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c4/Worry_for_a_Friend_-_Commanding_Henchman.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117021331>]_

_[The setting shifted to Horizons, days later. Inside the History Arts class, Ethan, Alice and Nikki were sitting at their desks. The three looked over to notice that Hannibal wasn't sitting at his usual spot, putting worried expressions on the three's faces. Meanwhile, outside, Terence began leaving the parking lot and headed for one of the school's buildings as he put his keys in his pocket. Terence turned his head to the left a bit and noticed Hannibal's car was not at its usual spot. Terence made no visible reaction and continued on. We shifted over to the library. where the four met up outside.]_

**Nikki** : Anything?

 **Terence** : Nothing. I haven't heard anything from Hannibal in the last few days. I asked some friends around, but they haven't seen him.

 **Nikki** : Dammit, I hate it when he gets like this. His family is starting to worry.

 **Ethan** : I've checked all over the city using XLR8. I've even checked his last few locations.

 **Terence** : Did you check outside the city?

 **Ethan** : No...

_[As Ethan's eyes turned to the side, the others gave him a look. Ethan tapped the button on the watch, popping up the core. Ethan slammed down and transformed into XLR8 in a fast green light.]_

**XLR8** : I'm going to check some areas while we still have some time, you guys hang tight.  _[He puts his visor on.]_

 **Alice** : Let us know if you find anything.

 **XLR8** : Will do.

_[XLR8 ran off and we cut to Nikki with a worried face.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny, where could you have gone...?

_[Meanwhile, we zoom back inside Gi-Kwan's hideout. Gi-Kwan was speaking to his men.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Okay, men. You know what to do. Finish up setting the fuelers inside the launchpad, finish repairing the docking systems, and finish making the computers blocked to outside hackers. If I see you smoking on the job, I'll cut you more than I will Ethan's friend, understand?

 **Henchmen** : Yes, sir!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Good, now get to work!

_[Gi-Kwan turned around and left while the other men started leaving and got to work. Tobias, Jonathan and Oshin began to speak amongst each other.]_

**Tobias** : Ay, why does he care about us smoking on the job or something?

 **Jonathan** : Probably because he doesn't want us to accidentally set it off.

 **Tobias** : Ah, that makes sense.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Hey, you three dumb bunnies, get your useless asses over here for a second!

_[They walked over to Gi-Kwan.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : I need you three to do something for me to ensure our guest arrives shortly. I also want you to do something with Hannibal, watching him strapped to the wall is kinda boring.

 **Oshin** : What do you want us to do?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Do whatever you want, but no killing, no-no-no. We cannot have that yet. Just remember, once you're done... do what I need you to do.

 **Tobias** : You got it, boss-man.

_[Gi-Kwan smiled and walked away. Oshin was confused.]_

**Oshin** : Wait, what did he ask us to do?

 **Tobias** : Oh, you'll see.  _[Devious smirk. The track ended.]_

_[The three walked away and the scene shifted to Hannibal's house where Ethan, Alice and Nikki stood at his doorstep. Nikki rang the doorbell and Granny Judith answered the door.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/49/Heart_to_Hannibal_%28Episode_8%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117023014>]_

**Nikki** : Hi, Granny Judith.

 **Granny Judith** : Oh, hello, Nikki, it's nice to see you again. And who might you two be?

 **Alice** : We're friends of Hannibal. I'm Alice, and this is Ethan.

 **Ethan** : We were wondering if you've heard anything from him.

 **Granny Judith** : I'm sorry, no. I had Nikki come by everyday since he's left to ask where he was, but he hasn't came back yet. Do any of you know what's happened to him?

 **Nikki** : We're worried he got mad about something we did and stormed off.

 **Granny Judith** : Oh, that's my Hannibal alright. But, he's never been gone for days before, he's usually only gone for a couple of hours. You must've really set him off.

 **Ethan** : Yeah...  _[looks down]_

 **Granny Judith** : What did you do to my Hanny?! Where's my boy?!

 **Ethan** : We had to keep a secret from him. We were worried about how he would've reacted.

 **Granny Judith** : What, are you drug smugglers? Is that it?! I've told him not to mess with the likes of you people!

 **Alice** : No, nothing like that!

 **Nikki** : Look, it's a long story, but we had to keep it for his own good. He knows we would never try to hurt him.

 **Granny Judith** : Well, I'm sure that can't be the only reason why he's left. He would never do something so out of the ordinary...

 **Alice** : Are there any relatives he could've ran off to?

 **Granny Judith** : No. His sister Naomi and I are all he has left that he would go to. His parents died in a lab accident when he was only a young boy. Then, his mother's parents died four years ago, and his great Uncle Barry, he's somewhere on the other side of the world. He would never go there by himself.

 **Nikki** : Well, thank you, anyway, Granny Judith. We really appreciate it.

 **Granny Judith** : No, thank you, it gives me great pleasure to know that Hannibal has fine friends who really care for him and are doing everything to find him. Just do me a favor, please, as his grandmother, do everything you can to find him. I don't wanna find out he died out in an alleyway or anything.

 **Alice** : We'll let you know first thing we find him.

 **Granny Judith** : Thank you.

_[Before the three left her doorstep, Ethan turned around and called out to Granny Judith.]_

**Ethan** : Granny Judith!

 **Granny Judith** : Yes?

 **Ethan** : I promise you, I'll do whatever it takes to find him and bring him back to you.

_[Granny Judith took notice to Ethan's serious face, with Alice and Nikki watching in the background. As the sun started to set, Granny Judith slowly began to tear up and she went over to Ethan as she hugged and sobbed on his shoulder. As Alice and Nikki watched, Nikki turned away and made a fist. The track ended. The scene shifted to nightfall, as an exhausted Ethan walked inside, turned on the lights, and dropped his backpack on the ground and fell on the couch. He crossed his arms and laid them behind his head as he watched the moving ceiling fan.]_

**Ethan (To Himself)** : Where are you, Hannibal? Where'd you go?

_[Ethan's phone was ringing and he saw it was from Lieutenant Steel and answered.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, I have big news for you.

 **Ethan** : What is it, Lieutenant?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4b/Tough_Call.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117023227>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We found Gi-Kwan's hideout.

_[Ethan's eyes widened. The scene shifted to Lieutenant Steel and his men gearing up their weapons.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : After investigating where our mole ran off to, we found her hiding out in Oregon and she told us everything.

 **Ethan** : And?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : He's hiding 30 miles outside Route 50 in Nevada, with a factory in the desert. Number 3801. We're attacking him right at sunrise, I need you to be there when we attack.

_[We shifted back to Ethan standing up.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, I'm on my way!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Meet us at our office and I'll tell you more from there, we're going to need all the firepower we can get. Ethan, can I count on you?

 **Ethan** : Hell yeah.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Good, I'll see you soon.

_[Ethan hung up the phone and stood up.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, It's Action Time!

_[Ethan raised his hand over the watch to notice it was still recharging. The track ended.]_

**Ethan** : Dammit... I forgot, Hannibal's still out there.

_[Ethan sat back down and took a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : I can't do this knowing he's still out there, lost and confused. We've searched all over the city trying to find a piece of evidence where he is. Right now, my friends need me. Finding Hannibal is way more important than stopping Gi-Kwan. I'm gonna call Lieutenant Steel and tell him I can't make it.

_[Ethan stood back up and grabbed his phone, but by surprise he got an anonymous Facetime call, with no caller ID. Ethan, confused, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His eyes then widened when he had the thought it could be Hannibal, and immediately accepted the answer. Tobias' face was shown to Ethan.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/83/The_Wrath_of_the_Earth.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117023707>]_

**Tobias** : Yo, what up, Changesman! Long time no see!

 **Ethan** : You!

 **Tobias** : That's right, me! Tobias, working for the fine man himself you know as Gi-Kwan.

 **Ethan** : Get to the point, Tobias.

 **Jonathan** : Well, we have a story for you.  _[Pops up to the side.]_

 **Ethan** : Joestar!

 **Jonathan** : Stop calling me that, dammit!

 **Tobias** : We hear you're on the search for your main man Hannibal am I right?

 **Ethan** : You... YOU TOOK HIM?!

 **Tobias** : Yeah we did, and why don't you say hello to him yourself?

_[He raised the phone over to a bruised and beaten Hannibal, still hanging from the ceiling, surrounded in chains and above the container of lava.]_

**Hannibal** : Ethan, help...

 **Ethan** : HANNIBAL! YOU BASTARDS, I SWEAR WHEN I GET DOWN THERE, I WILL BEAT YOUR ASSES TO A PULP!

 **Oshin** : Hah, he thinks he's gonna beat us!

 **Ethan** : ERGH, LET HIM GO OR I WILL-

 **Tobias** : Nah-uh-uh, you are in no position to make demands or threats here. You want your friend back, come get him. But only if you go alone. The second we see any cops or SACT members here, we'll blow his ass up to kingdom come, same with yours.

 **Ethan** : I SWEAR WHEN I GET DOWN THERE-

 **Tobias** : You will do nothing other than what we say, if you want his ass alive. Do we have a deal?

 **Ethan** : Ergh... fine.

 **Tobias** : Good, we'll see you then, Changesman.

_[As Tobias was laughing, Ethan hung up the phone, and threw it at the couch. Ethan screamed in anger.]_

 

 **ACT 2:**          _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7f/Preparing_and_Confronting_Gi-Kwan.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117025744>]_

_[The scene shifted to the SACT quarters with Ethan arriving with his friends at the loading docks. Lieutenant Steel notices the group and turns to him.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Nuh-uh, no way. What are they doing here?

 **Ethan** : That's actually what I came to talk to all of you about. That same terrorist group that's been stealing our weapons,  _[Turns to the group]_  they're also the ones who took Hannibal.

 **Nikki** : WHAT?!

 **Alice** : Those guys?!

 **Terence** : Those bastards!

 **Ethan** : I don't want to drag any of you into this. But since Gi-Kwan's men might be picking you off one by one, I'm going to ask you guys to stay here with the SACT until the mission's over.

 **Alice** , Terence: What?

 **Nikki** : Are you crazy?!

 **Ethan** : It's the only way I can keep you guys safe.

 **Nikki** : I can take care of myself thank you very much.

 **Ethan** : It's not worth the risk, dammit!

 **Nikki** : And why not?

 **Ethan** : Because it's what Hannibal would want.

_[The others paused for a moment. In the background, Lieutenant Steel scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward by the situation. Ethan continued speaking.]_

**Ethan** : It's my fault I got him kidnapped, and I'm not about to let the rest of you suffer the same fate. I won't risk letting any of my friends getting taken, or hurt, or worse. I've already risked the safety of my friends more times than I can count. I'm not gonna let that happen again.

 **Nikki** : Ethan, I promise you, nothing is going to happen. So they took Hannibal, and they're not about to get the rest of us because we're going with you to rescue him.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What?

 **Nikki** : I'm sorry, Mr. Boss man, but I'm not just going to stand by while our friend is in danger. I'm going to go in there, I'm grabbing Hannibal and I'm going to show these terrorists a piece of my mind.

 **Alice** : So am I.

 **Terence** : Are you for real?

 **Alice** : You heard what Nikki said, we can't just sit here while they torture our friend. Whether Ethan likes it or not, he needs us, and so does Hannibal. After all, he did say he needs some brains over brawns.

 **Terence** :  _[Sigh]_  Fine, I guess I'll go too. Besides, I want payback for last time.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Are you well aware the risks you're going to take? You are putting your lives on the line here.

 **Nikki** : I just put mine nearly two weeks ago just joining up with you two.

 **Alice** : And we have fought him before without the SACT there. So...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, Do you have any anything to add on the subject?

 **Ethan** : I say...  _[looking at his friends, then sighs and reluctantly responds]_  Give these guys a biosuit.

_[Lieutenant Steel nodded and left the scene.]_

**Ethan** : Are you guys sure you want to do this?

 **Nikki** : Hannibal is not your only friend here, Ethan, and we're going to rescue him.

 **Alice** : And we'll be right there with ya.

_[Ethan smiled. The scene then shifted to many armed vehicles leaving the SACT garage way and drive onto the highway. They soon pass the entrance sign to Merridale and resume forward. Inside the vehicles, soldiers were either cocking their guns or yawning as others drove. Lieutenant Steel, some soldiers, Alice and Ethan were sitting in one vehicle. Ethan looked out the window, and to Alice's notice, she placed her hand on his shoulder. Ethan turned to her and smiled. The other vehicle had a few soldiers, Terence and Nikki. On one side, Terence was sleeping on the side with drool coming out of his mouth as his snores grew louder. Nikki on the other side, was prepping her gun.]_

**Nikki** : Don't worry Hanny, we're coming.

_[The setting changed to sunrise as the vehicles drove off the roads, making everything bump and shake around them. Terence woke up to his surprise and wiped the drool off his mouth. Soon after about a few miles, the worker sitting next to the driver pulled up a scanner showing Gi-Kwan's base was almost 5 miles nearby. He looked at the driver and he nodded back to him. The driver pressed the brakes and the vehicles began to make a stop. We then shift to inside Ethan's vehicle with the group noticing.]_

**Alice** : What's going on?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We're here.

_[The last vehicle made its stop and Ethan stepped outside.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : This is as far as we can bring you, anything under a 10 mile radius, and they'll know we're here. You'll have to walk the rest of the way.

 **Ethan** : I understand.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : That includes your phone Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Aw...

_[Ethan grabbed his phone and earbuds and he gave them to Lieutenant Steel.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Use this.

_[Lieutenant Steel handed Ethan a small piece of tech in the shape of a mole.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Place this on your neck, and we'll be able to monitor around the area, but we'll have to be under radio silence. When things get dark, which I know they will, tap the mole and we'll be there in minutes.

_[While Lieutenant Steel was speaking, Ethan placed the mole on the back of his neck.]_

**Ethan** : Got it.

 **Alice** : Good luck, Ethan.

_[Ethan smiled and gave her a nod and resumed forward. Ethan walked straight through the desert. About an hour later, Gi-Kwan's watchers, spying through monitors and telescopes, they saw Ethan approaching the base. One of the watchers grabbed his walky-talky and called Gi-Kwan.]_

**Henchman** : He's here, the Changesman's here!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Excellent, bring him in.

_[A tired Ethan noticed Gi-Kwan's base of operations. He took deep breaths and wiped the sweat off his face.]_

**Ethan** : About time.

_[Ethan approached the building. The henchman surrounding the doors, and aimed their weapons out at Ethan. Ethan raised his arms up in the air and they checked to see if he was hiding anything. Ethan nervous, they eventually found nothing.]_

**Henchman** : Bring him in!

_[They pushed Ethan inside.]_

**Ethan** : Ah! Hey watch it!

_[Ethan was shoved inside and the doors shut. Everything was pitch black inside.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, anybody in here? Don't tell me I just walked all this way for nothing!

_[A small light came on, revealing a injured Hannibal was strapped and hanging from the wall, surrounded in chains with the lava pot under him.]_

**Hannibal** : Ethan!

 **Ethan** : Hannibal!

 **Hannibal** : What are you doing here? These people will kill you!

 **Ethan** : Don't you think I know that? I'm here to save you, man.

 **Hannibal** : No, don't! Get out of here, run while you can!

_[A light turned on above the second floor, as Gi-Kwan was standing at the upper level, watching him from the rails.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : I wouldn't do that...  _[Steps into the light]_  ...if I were you.

 **Ethan** : You!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Aw, don't care to say my full name, fine. That's right, me. Gi-Kwan here, at your service.

 **Ethan** : Let him go, Gi-Kwan!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Aw, and what fun would that be? Aside from maybe him falling into the lava, which you prevented me from doing before. In fact, now that I say that-

 **Ethan** : You have me here, you got what you wanted!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Not everything...

_[The rest of the front lights turned on and it was revealed Ethan was surrounded from all directions in a circular angle. The henchman cocked their guns and aimed them right at Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Are you for real, here?!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Yes, I am! You don't think I would just let you walk all the way here and then leave alive, do you? Well, too bad. I do believe you've met your end, E-Tan.

 **Ethan** : How when I... Wait a minute, did you just call me E-tan?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Yes, yes I did. Your name is E-tan.

 **Ethan** : It's pronounced Ethan.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Yes, that's what I said, E-tan.

_[Ethan laughed.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Don't you laugh at me!

_[Ethan scratched the back of his head, and pressed on the mole on his neck in secret.]_

**Ethan** : Aw, man. I really didn't think you would get my name wrong. I mean, come on. E-tan? Don't you know how to use your English?

_[A gunshot was blasted below Ethan's feet and he jumped over and dodge it in time.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Joke all you want, but I can end your life instantly with the snap of my fingertips.

 **Ethan** : Okay, Thanos, whatever you say.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Do you want to try me?

_[Gi-Kwan prepared to snap his fingers and Ethan stopped him by speaking at a fast pace.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, I'll be good.

 **Gi-Kwan** : See, this is why I want to wipe out you typically deranged Americans. Always mocking and laughing at us, thinking you are better than any of us. Well no more! Soon, I will launch my power, and then you and the rest of the world will be blown by my hands! But I can't have any of that until I be rid of you.

 **Ethan** : So I sent a couple of your guys to jail, so what?

 **Gi-Kwan** : You nearly risked blowing up our entire operation! But, luckily we managed to save a few parts. And now I will get back at you as you not only watch your friend die. But, as I watch you suffer a slow and painful death. Get 'em boys!

_[The henchman dropped their guns and before Ethan can press on his watch, they ganged up on him and began to brutally beat him to death.]_

**Ethan** : Agh! We.. had... a deal...

_[Gi-Kwan laughed at Ethan's suffering. Hannibal watched the beating happen in front of him. He then closed his eyes and tried to hold back any tears and turned away. Ethan raised out his hand for help, as Gi-Kwan was leaving the room. Suddenly, Gi-Kwan stopped as he heard a loud noise nearby. He turned to the other side.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : What is making that noise!?

_[The sides of the building were blown to pieces as soldiers were running inside with their guns. Chunks of the ceiling were blown to pieces as more soldiers, hanging onto ropes, dropped to the scene. The henchman surrounding Ethan began to run away. Alice, Terence, Nikki and other soldiers appeared at the front of the building. Alice gasped and the three ran over to help Ethan up.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

 **Terence** : Just sit tight, buddy, we gotcha!

_[Alice and Terence helped Ethan up as Lieutenant Steel passed by them and walked towards the henchman, with an armed weapon.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You're under arrest, Gi-Kwan, for stealing our alien tech, for imprisoning innocent civilians, and for threatening to kill innocent lives of this entire country.

_[The track ended.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : So you did bring people! It looks like I'm not the only one who played out of the deal. Well, whatever. ACTIVATE THE WEAPON, AND KILL THEM ALL, ESPECIALLY OUR PRISONER!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7b/All_Out_Battle%21_%28Time_For_Action%2C_Initial_Intrusion%2C_Ep_8%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117031707>]_

_[His men lowered the chains as Hannibal was moving closer to the lava. The SACT soldiers and henchman aimed their weapons and began firing. Ethan stood up, and while he addressed Alice, Terence and Nikki, he tapped the button and the core pops up from his watch.]_

**Ethan** : You guys go get Hannibal, I'll deal with these guys!

_[Ethan slammed down and a green light blinded the screen. The scene was zoomed onto Ethan, revealing he had transformed into Echo Echo.]_

**Echo Echo** : ECHO!  _[Duplicates]_  ECHO!  _[Duplicates]_  ECHO!  _[Duplicates]_  ECHO-ECHO!

_[Echo Echo had duplicated an army of his own and they went running into the henchman. As SACT and the henchman were fighting in the background, both by physical contact and by shooting at each other, the Echo Echoes screamed out their sound waves, and sent many of the soldiers back. One of the Echo Echoes climbed onto one of the henchman.]_

**Echo Echo** : Aw, you wanted to hurt me so badly, well this is for that!

_[Echo Echo screamed near the henchman's ears, and he was launched back into the wall. One of the Echo Echo's saw Tobias running for his life and jumped to the front him.]_

**Echo Echo** : This is for Hannibal!

_[The Echo Echoes blasted Tobias into the glassed table and he was stuck on the wooden edges, glass cutting his exposed skin. Another Echo Echo clone jumped near to Jonathan as he attempted to get away.]_

**Echo Echo** : And this is for stealing my backpack!

_[The Echo Echoes blasted him into the ground. The scene shifted upstairs to Nikki and Alice, where they saw the chains slowly dragging Hannibal to the lava.]_

**Hannibal** : Nikki? Alice? What the hell are you doing here?

_[Nikki and Alice began pulling Hannibal's chains as they talked.]_

**Nikki** : I'm trying to save you!

 **Hannibal** : You shouldn't be here!

 **Nikki** : No, you shouldn't be here! It's my fault you were brought here in the first place!

 **Hannibal** : No, I deserve to be here, I'm the one who walked out on you...

 **Nikki** : Yeah and I'm the one who should've tried harder to stop you!

 **Alice** : Maybe you two should discuss this later after we save your life!

_[Alice turned to Terence as he fired electricity at the henchman in the background.]_

**Alice** : Terence, we could use your help here!

 **Terence** : On it.

_[Terence ran over and helped them pull the chains. The three struggled as Hannibal was being pulled closer to the lava.]_

**Terence** : He's too heavy! We need to push him away from the lava.

 **Nikki** : Oh yeah? And how are we supposed to do that?

 **Alice** : Ethan!

_[An Echo Echo clone appeared beside him.]_

**Echo Echo** : I'm on it.

_[The Echo Echo clone ran towards the lava pit, as Hannibal was reaching closer to the lava. Echo Echo created a stack of clones, which created a tower.]_

**Echo Echo** : SONIC TOWER!!!

_[The stacked Echo Echoes launched a massive soundwave, and it blasted Hannibal out of the chains and was flown away from the lava pit. Hannibal fell to the ground and struggled to get up.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny!

_[Nikki, Alice and Terence ran towards Hannibal, Meanwhile, a few henchman attacked Alice and Terence from behind, leading them to fight the henchman. Nikki approached Hannibal and helped him up.]_

**Hannibal** : My ears are ringing...

 **Nikki** : I'm sorry, Hanny. I promise, no more secrets from now on.

 **Hannibal** : No, I should apologize. This is what you guys were trying to keep me from. I should've understood better, and not stormed off like I did.

 **Nikki** : Maybe you shouldn't have, but you had every right to and I will never jeopardize our friendship again.

_[The two smiled. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Steel was firing bullets at Gi-Kwan. Gi Kwan jumped to the side and hid into the shadows.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Did you really think you were going to get away with stealing my alien tech?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Yes, any mad super genius would. After all, it didn't take much to infiltrate your base.

_[Gi-Kwan fired a shot in Lt. Steel's direction, watching the man recoil as the blast caught him in the shoulder. Lieutenant Steel raised his own weapon and returned fire on his assailant.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : And you think blowing up this country is going to do you any good? Do you know how many lives you'd be taking?!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Yes, and they deserve to die a miserable death!

_[Gi-Kwan appeared, holding a gigantic laser cannon and aimed it at Lieutenant Steel again. It fired a red laser, and Lieutenant Steel ducked in time to see it turned one of the metal pipes into dust. Gi-Kwan attempted to run away, but was grabbed by Lieutenant Steel as he held him back into the control panel.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Who are you working for? Why are you stealing my weapons? And what are you hoping to accomplish out of this?

_[Gi-Kwan sneakingly grabbed a gauntlet from the back, and attached his arm to it.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : If you really wanna know, then why don't I show you!

 _[Gi-Kwan smacked him with his gauntlet, and it launched a jolt of electricity, throwing_ Lieutenant Steel back. Lieutenant Steel tried to stand up, but he was unable to move.]

 **Gi-Kwan** : These jolt shooting energy gauntlets have the power to not only punch your enemies harder, but to paralyze them as well. But you knew that...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What are you up to?

 **Gi-Kwan** : You see, my country is in great jeopardy because of what you Americans did, you tried to manipulate our economy and started a war for 60 years and you left us to die!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We didn't start that war, we were trying to show peace.

 **Gi-Kwan** : But even then, you lead my people into a falling economy that we aren't able to bring ourselves out of! So I was sent here as an undercover agent to make sure yours would fail too! I gathered intel and I manipulated these men to do exactly my bidding. We had snuck passed your country's security forces and realized there was a black ops agency, assigned to gather alien technology to protect the nation from threats that goes beyond our country, beyond this world: the entire universe. This was the perfect opportunity to get my revenge! So I sent my men to infiltrate your base and steal your technology so that I would build this...

_[Gi-Kwan turned over towards the control panel. He opened the glass case covering the launch button, and slammed it. Soon, the sirens went off and everybody paused to take notice to the alarm. The henchman began running for their lives, one of them ran passed Alice, then tripped to the ground and instantly got back up, cowering for his life. Alice turned over to see something coming from the ground nearby.]_

**Alice** : Oh no...

_[A red light flickered throughout the entire base. Everything was shaking around them. Lieutenant Steel turned around to notice something was coming from the ground. Gi-Kwan raised his arms in the air, cheering for his success.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : THIS IS FOR WHAT THE WORLD HAS DONE TO US! THIS IS WORLD PEACE AND TRANQUILITY!

_[Lieutenant Steel noticed he was able to move again as he created a fist.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : THIS IS FOR NORTH KORE-

_[Lieutenant Steel punched him in the face and sent him to the ground. Meanwhile, Echo Echo took a step towards what was coming from the ground, only to reveal a giant rocket making its way up. Echo Echo's hourglass symbol started flashing and he transformed back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, man...

 

 **ACT 3:**   _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/85/Stopping_the_Rocket.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117060355>] _

_[Everything shook harder as Lieutenant Steel tried to shut down the rocket from the control panel. Ethan and Alice ran up to him.]_

**Alice** : What's happening?!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We've got to shut down the missile before it launches, if we don't, we'll risk the entire population of most of North America being blown to pieces.

 **Ethan** : Maybe I could try to-

_[Before Ethan could dial an alien from the watch, Gi-Kwan interrupted the two of them.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : You can't. I've designed it just so it would have no reverse option.

 **Ethan** : Don't you think that's kinda ridiculous?!

 **Gi-Kwan** : Anything to destroy you filthy Americans!

 **Ethan** : If that missile takes off, it'll hurt you too!

 **Alice** : I think that's the point, Ethan.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : He's a terrorist, Ethan, he'll do anything to make sure the mission won't be compromised.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Now I will watch you perish, as we will all go out together!

_[Alice grabbed Gi-Kwan by his collar.]_

**Alice** : Listen to me, I know you think you're some big hot shot, but if you don't help us reprogram that missile before it launches, I'm going to make sure I hurt you more than the missile will.

 **Gi-Kwan** : Go ahead and try me.

_[Alice threw Gi-Kwan to the side and searched for the back of the control panel and began shocking the wires from her palms. Despite frying everything, it didn't stop the rocket.]_

**Alice** : Nothing worked...

 **Gi-Kwan** :  _[Laughs]_  I told you, this was created to ensure our mission was a success.

_[Gi-Kwan holding a gun, he started firing. His shot had missed and Lieutenant Steel jumped and punched him in the face, knocking Gi-Kwan out. Terence ran to the group as Nikki approached them, holding onto Hannibal.]_

**Terence** : What's going on?

 **Ethan** : Gi-Kwan just launched a missile, and we don't know how to stop it!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Terence, help me evacuate the building. We have to get as many people out of here as we can before that thing launches.

 **Terence** : On it.  _[Leaves]_

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You all, get out of here as well!

 **Ethan** : But what about the missile?!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Nothing matters more than getting the rest of you to safety. I'm going to see what I can do to hack through its systems.

 **Ethan** : That's the best you can do?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Unless you have any brighter ideas, I'm all ears.

 **Alice** : What about you, Ethan? Don't you have an alien in there that can handle this?

 **Ethan** : Me? I don't have any aliens that can stop that thing! My aliens can't destroy something that big. Even if I went Lodestar, he won't be able to dismantle it in time!

 **Alice** : Ethan, listen to me, many lives are at stake here. You said if there isn't anything the SACT can do, then it's up to you, right? Then prove that to us! I know you can do it.

 **Ethan** : I know... I just need a moment here...

 **Nikki** : What if you grabbed the missile and turned it the other direction around.

 **Ethan** : Into the sky? I don't have any flyers who can grab that thing!

 **Hannibal** : I bet Four Arms can.

 **Ethan** : Four Arms can't fly!

 **Hannibal** : But he is strong enough to turn it to someplace else.

_[Ethan made a surprised and terrified look on his face.]_

**Alice** : Look, Ethan, it's the only way. Can you do it?

_[Ethan took a deep breath and put on his serious face.]_

**Ethan** : Okay. You guys get out of here, I don't want you getting caught in the blast.

_[Hannibal, Nikki and Lieutenant Steel ran out of the room. Before Alice could run, she turned back to Ethan.]_

**Alice** : Good luck, Ethan.

_[Alice hugged him tight which surprised Ethan, and she ran out with the others. We shift to Terence and Lieutenant Steel evacuating the others.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Everyone, get out of here!

 **Terence** : C'mon, people! Move it! We don't have all day!

_[Soon, everyone had made it outside and the group was miles away from the building. The time of day had changed to early morning with the sky clear and blue. Terence walked over and approached Lieutenant Steel.]_

**Terence** : Okay, we got everyone.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Great work, soldier.

 **Alice** : Not everyone...

_[Lieutenant Steel, Alice, Terence, Nikki, Hannibal and some of the soldiers turned over, looking at the building.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We've done all we can, now it's Ethan's turn.

_[The track ended. Meanwhile, Ethan approached the missile as it was about to take off. The ground was shaking harder.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, come on, Ethan, you can do this!

_[Ethan raised up his arm and slammed down on the watch, transforming in a flash.]_

**Four Arms** : Four Arms to save the world.

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/59/The_Pillows_-_Last_Dinosaurs_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117033841>]_

_[Four Arms jumped onto the missile, and held onto it with his whole body. He saw that he was close to the engine down below. Four Arms felt the intense heat.]_

**Four Arms** : Oh boy, I better get a move on!

_[The ground began to shake harder, and from the outside, the viewers saw the missile take off into the sky. The rocket flew across the sky with great speed. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Steel was watching from his binoculars.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : The rocket has launched, but I don't see Ethan.

 **Nikki** : Let me see that!

_[Nikki grabbed them, and from her viewpoint, she saw Four Arms hanging onto the missile.]_

**Nikki** : There he is! I see him!

_[We shift to Four Arms trying to climb closer to the top of the missile.]_

**Four Arms** : Man, they make this look so much easier in the movies!

_[The missile left the clouds as they were approaching a nearby city.]_

**Four Arms** : Alright, come on Ethan! You can do this!

_[Four Arms turned to the side of the rocket and tried pushing his missile with all his might. They were moving closer toward the ground.]_

**Four Arms** : Come on! Come on! Come on!

_[Four Arms kept pushing with all his might. Soon, veins began to appear around his muscles and he screamed from the top of his lungs. Slowly the missile began to change direction.]_

**Four Arms** : It's working! I just need a bigger... push...

_[Four Arms continued pushing with all his might. From the city's viewpoint, the crowd saw a missile heading right for them and panicked. The scene shifts to Four Arms pushing as hard as he can, the direction continued to shift.]_

**Four Arms** : Just a little more!!!

_[Four Arms pushed with all his might until finally the missile had changed direction. The missile turned towards the sky, and Four Arms grabbed onto the missile for dear life, as they soon left the Earth's atmosphere.]_

**Four Arms** : I did it...

_[Four Arms was beginning to lose oxygen, as he took heavy breaths. Eventually his lungs gave up, and his arms let go of the missile, leaving his body to plummet towards the Earth. Before the missile could completely leave the planet, it exploded, creating a large shockwave, clearing a large wave clouds and pushing Four Arms closer to Earth faster. The scene shifted back to the SACT on Earth, as Nikki continued staring with her binoculars.]_

**Terence** : Did you see that?!

 **Nikki** : I think everyone saw that, Terence. We did it!

_[Everyone began to cheer for a moment.]_

**Hannibal, Alice** : But where's Ethan?

 **Nikki** : I can't see him. You don't think he...

_[There was a small moment of silence as everyone looked concerned. Lieutenant Steel grabbed the binoculars.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I'm not sure.

_[Alice with a worried look on her face, shut her eyes and clasped her hands together, her fingers interlocking.]_

**Alice** : Come on, Ethan.

_[We shift to Four Arms continuing to approach Earth, and he finally opened his eyes and began taking deep breaths.]_

**Four Arms** : Wait, I did it? Haha, I'm alive!

_[Four Arms widened his eyes and saw he was closing in on the ground below.]_

**Four Arms** : Uh oh... Maybe not for too much longer!

_[Lieutenant Steel sees Four Arms body falling from the sky and he smiled.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : There he is!

_[Lieutenant Steel gave the binoculars to Alice and she took a look.]_

**Alice** : It's Ethan! He's okay!

 **Terence** : Well, don't just stand there! Move!

_[The group ran towards where Four Arms was possibly going to land. Four Arms continued falling as his speed began to increase.]_

**Four Arms** : Aw, man. Soon, I'm going to hit the ground and I'm about to become the worlds reddest pancake, and I don't mean that because of my skin!

_[Four Arms turned to the symbol on his chest.]_

**Four Arms** : Come on you stupid watch! I know we have our disagreements, but can't you turn me into something that'll create a safe landing? Anything!

_[Four Arms turning the dial, he eventually touched the symbol, and his body was surrounded by a green aura, and transformed in a white light.]_

**Goop** : Goop!? Aw, man. This is gonna hurt!

_[Goop screamed as he was flying towards the group.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Everybody, get back!

_[Everyone stopped moving and Goop splat into the ground.]_

**Goop** : Ugh... I don't feel so good!

 **Alice** : Are you okay?

 **Goop** : That hurt more than ripping a sticky bandage off a sunburn.

_[Goop morphed back into his humanoid shape. The track ended.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Glad to know you're okay.

_[They ran toward Goop, as he tapped the symbol on his chest, and changed back into Ethan a green light this time, making a different sound. They all stopped to their surprise.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, you changed back?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b9/Where_the_Ortus_Bloom_%28E-10%2C_Ep_8_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117035135>]_

**Ethan** : Yeah! I did it! I finally figured out how to change from alien to alien now, and I can change back whenever I want now! Woo-hoo!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : So I see you managed to save this country from being a nuclear wasteland.

 **Ethan** : You bet I did! Man, you should've seen it, I had to climb to the top of the missile and had to pull with all my strength. Man, my arms feel tired, but dude I can't believe it! I finally figured it out! This is going to make my life so much easier! Now if I can just figure out how to get the aliens I want all the time...

_[Alice and Nikki laughed while Terence made a smile. Hannibal approached Ethan with a calm attitude, smiling.]_

**Hannibal** : Glad you're alright.

 **Ethan** : Hannibal...

_[Ethan and Hannibal walked up to each other.]_

**Ethan** : I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about everything. Look, you know I trust you and everything, it's just-

 **Hannibal** : Save it, I know. You were just trying to do your job and made sure no one was getting hurt. I see that now. I should've respected what you guys trying to do for me, and maybe next time, I'll know what to do then to storm off from my friends. I need to show people like Gi-Kwan that I'm more of a bigger man than that. I can't go running around trying to escape from my problems. From now on, I'm gonna face them, and be sure I get stronger so I don't let others go out of their way trying to protect me.

 **Ethan** : That's good. But, that was my fault. If I had told you, from the beginning, you would've never been caught up in any of this mess. Same with all of you and my messes...

 **Hannibal** : Maybe, but you were only trying to do what's right for me. Now it's my turn to do what's right for me. And to start, I'm gonna be sure that your asses aren't in any danger the next time you go out on missions.

 **Nikki** : There's always going to be danger, Hanny.

 **Hannibal** :  _[Turns to Nikki]_  Then I'll be there to help.

_[Ethan walked over to Ethan and raised out his fist.]_

**Ethan** : So, we cool now?

_[Hannibal smiled and gave him his fist.]_

**Hannibal** : Yeah, we're cool.

_[ The track ended. We zoom out to Ethan and Hannibal giving each other a fistbump, with the group watching nearby, reacting to their renewal-ed friendship with a smile.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f5/David_Bowie_-_Heroes_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117035359>]_

_[We zoom further out to see Gi-Kwan's old hideout was covered in smoke. The scene faded to inside Granny Judith's house, later that day. The doorbell rang. Granny Judith opened the door to find Hannibal at her doorstep. Hannibal was covered in bruises, scars and a broken arm. Hannibal walked inside and hugged Granny Judith who was on the verge of tears. Naomi looking from the side, she saw Hannibal and ran over to join the family hug. By the doorstep, Ethan, Nikki, Alice and Terence were watching. Granny Judith took a notice to this and invited them in. We cut to Terence, Hannibal and Naomi sitting on the couch, Nikki sitting on another chair, and Ethan and Alice standing on separate sides of the couch. Granny Judith offered chocolate chip cookies and they each grabbed a one. Granny Judith then sat down as the group resumed their conversation. We shifted to Lieutenant Steel sitting in his office having a cup of coffee while he was on the phone. He took a sip and continue to yell over the phone, while a soldier handed him paperwork. Lieutenant Steel thanked him and then continued to yell over the phone. We shifted over to a jail cell where Gi-Kwan was in one, and we dolly over towards the left to reveal more of his men were sitting in different cells. Tobias was smoking a blunt and Oshin, who was sharing the cell with him, was coughing heavily. The scene then shifted to days later where Ethan stopped running to catch his breath. He had arrived to Horizons, and noticed the others waiting for him. Ethan ran toward the others and he began walking with them to class as they made conversation. The scene had later shifted to them continuing to a different conversation.]_

**Hannibal** : And then, once we got off the ride, the roller coaster was so covered in Steven's puke, they had to shut the ride down for hours just to try and clean it up.

 **Alice** : Ew!

 **Nikki** : Gross!

 **Terence** : I'm glad I don't work there.

 **Ethan** : I'll do anything to not be that guy.

 **Terence** : Anything?

 **Ethan** : Don't start.

 **Nikki** : What, you did drag yourself into that one. Now you got to prove it.

 **Ethan** : I will amp you!

_[Ethan raised his arm above the watch with an icon selected on the dial. The group started to laugh, then Ethan laughed along with them.]_

**Hannibal** : You know something, I'm glad we don't have to keep secrets from each other anymore, not the big ones at least.

 **Nikki** : Big ones? Oh, so now you're hiding something from me.

 **Hannibal** : No...

_[Hannibal's eyes rolled off to the side, and as Nikki, Terence and Hannibal continued walking and talking, Ethan grabbed Alice's shoulder.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, can we talk for a sec?

 **Alice** : Sure.

 **Ethan** : I... I just wanted to thanks. Ever since I was a child, I never really had any friends to hang out with. And by the time the opportunity to go to Horizons came along, I was scared I was going to be alone. Even without my powers I thought I was going to be just some loner kid. If it wasn't for me running into you, quite literally, I wouldn't have met everyone the way I did. So, thanks.

 **Alice** : Well, it wasn't me who did everything, it was you. You're the one who brought us all together, and whether you had your powers or not, I think somehow we were all meant to meet. And can I be honest with you?

_[Ethan's face went from smiling to curious.]_

**Alice** : Before you came along, my life used to be just so bland. I was homeschooled by my mother and I didn't really have a lot of friends. And for the friends I did make, they never made me feel special like the way you and the others do. You made my life more special, even before I found out about your powers. I just knew you were different, and I like that. And now that we've formed this group together, my life's never felt more complete. Like with you guys, I actually feel like I have a purpose. So, I should be thanking you.

_[Ethan blushed for a moment and cleared his throat.]_

**Ethan** : Why don't we call it even?

 **Alice** : Deal. Now come on, let's meet back with the others.

_[The two smiled and Alice turned back to the others, Ethan then stopped her as he called out to her.]_

**Ethan** : Wait, what did you mean by I make you feel special?

_[Alice's face turned red and she turned back around with a smile.]_

**Alice** : Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

_[Alice ran back to the group and Ethan then started chasing after her.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, wait that's not fair! Don't leave me without a proper answer!

_[Ethan caught up with the others and resumed walking to campus. We cut to Hex in a dark room, sitting down with his grimoire laid open. A mysterious magic symbol shown in the book. Hex raised his arms up in the air, with red aura surrounding his fingertips and fired an energy blast into the air. The scene shifted to the Ethan and the others heading towards the building, and we zoom to Ethan's watch, revealing that it was still active. The icon on his playlist was still showing, revealing to be a mysterious, hooded alien. A green light blinded the screen and everything faded to black.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8c/Episode_9_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117035703>]_


	9. Episode 9 - "Top of the Food Chain!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice works at a new popular restaurant that’s just opened up. Meanwhile, Hannibal convinces Ethan to ask Alice out on a date.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ab/JASA_-_Sneaking_on_Alice_-_Episode_9.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130185231>]_

_[As the sun shines brightest at the screen, we zoom down to a gorgeous day at Horizons, where Ethan, Alice, Nikki, Hannibal and Terence are sitting together having lunch.]_

**Hannibal** : And when me and Isaac had all the bird goop in the buckets, we grabbed it and splashed it all the Northridge guys' cars and drove back to Merridale, as fast as we could.

 **Terence** : Oh-ho-ho...

 **Ethan** : Sick!

 **Hannibal** : And that's how my man Isaac and I became brothers.

 **Nikki** :  _[Horrified]_  I will never look at that kid the same way again.

 **Alice** :  _[Horrified]_  I'm so glad I don't know that creep.

 **Hannibal** : Okay, but enough about gross stories. So it turns out my boss is closing down the Wendy's on Saturday so they can prep it up for some big health inspector next week. Meaning I got the whole weekend off!

 **Nikki** : What about your job on Saturday as a personal weightlifting trainer?

 **Hannibal** : Nobody's asking me, so I guess I'm free to do whatever I want this weekend. You guys wanna do something?

 **Nikki** : I don't have that much work to do at the library, so I'm in.

 **Terence** : Eh, not like I got anything better to do. I don't mind doing something.

 **Hannibal** :  _[To Ethan]_  What about you?

 **Ethan** : Unless Lieutenant Steel pulls a surprise mission on me,  _[in dark voice]_  like he has before,  _[regular voice]_  then you can count me in!

 **Hannibal** : Cool, what about you Alice?

 **Alice** : Umm... sorry I can't.

 **Ethan** : Aw, why not?

 **Alice** : It's just I have something, is all.

 **Ethan** : Don't tell me it's more important than hanging with your friends is it?

 **Nikki** : C'mon, Ethan, Don't stress her. It's probably something important.

_[Alice took a sip of her soda.]_

**Nikki** : So I'm guessing you're going out with somebody.

_[Alice spit-takes and she stands up with her entire face red. Ethan's eyes widened.]_

**Alice** : NO! No, it's nothing like that all!

 **Nikki** : Oh, you are! You are going out with someone!

 **Terence** : Alice has been holding back on us!

 **Alice** : No! I promise you, I am not going out with anyone right now!

 **Nikki** : Alright then.

 **Hannibal** : Then why won't you tell us where you're going?

 **Alice** : It's just I can't...  _[The bell rings]_  Would you look at that, I'm late for class!

 **Ethan** : But it's only noon...

 **Alice** : Sorry, gotta run, bye!

_[Alice rushed off in a hurry, and the four returned to their discussion.]_

**Ethan** : I think I just figured out what we're gonna do this weekend.

_[Ethan raised his eyebrow at the group, giving them an inspired look. The scene shifted to later that Saturday morning as the group spots Alice walking down the sidewalk. Alice turned around, thinking people were walking behind her. Ethan and the others hid behind the alleyway before she could spot them. She found nothing and turned around to resume forward. The others popped out and continued following Alice.]_

**Terence** : So this is how we're spending our Saturday morning? Does anybody remember back when sleeping in was a thing?

 **Hannibal** : I remember back when Kids WB was a thing.

 **Ethan** : Stay focused people, Alice is keeping something from us and I attend to figure out exactly what that is.

 **Terence** : Aw, what? Is the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger afraid he's gonna watch his friend get taken by some other man?

 **Ethan** : No! But we know for a fact she's hiding something.

 **Nikki** : Yeah,  _[squints]_  like what could she be holding in that bag?

 **Ethan** : Wait a minute, what is she doing?

_[They see Alice approach the building in front of them, with a small line gathered at the front entrance. Alice snuck to the side of the building and the group followed. Alice snuck inside the back door. As soon as the door shut, they glanced over at a window where Alice had finished putting a uniform over her clothes.]_

**Nikki** : No way, is she-

 **Terence** : Oh, man. We have got to get inside.

_[Alice stepped out of the back room, wearing a restaurant uniform. She began marking off her list while her eyes were focused on her tiny clipboard.]_

**Alice** : Hi there, my name's Alice. I hope you guys are enjoying your day, can I start you with something to-

_[Alice looked over and saw, Nikki, Hannibal, Terence and Ethan sitting in their seats, giving her smuggish looks.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Alice.

_[Alice surprised, she reacted with a slight scream.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_  

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/35/Friends_of_Horizon.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130185829>]_

_[Alice's face was red as she looked scared and embarrassed.]_

**Alice** : What are you guys doing here?!

 **Nikki** : Well, you were the one keeping secrets from us. We thought we might as well see what you were up to.

 **Hannibal** : Even after we agreed to stop keeping secrets from each other.

 **Alice** : I'm sorry, I just really need the job. I'm trying to pay off my student loans and my mom's money hasn't came in yet. Please don't make fun of me for this.

 **Nikki** : Girl, don't be ashamed of yourself, we all have to pay for our loans somehow.

 **Terence** : My parents pay for mine.

 **Ethan** : So do mine! But, Alice, you shouldn't have to worry about something like that. I mean come on, I think we've proven at this point we can tell each other everything.

 **Alice** : You're right, I'm sorry.  _[Bows]_

 **Nikki** : It's fine, just stop apologizing, you're starting to sound like Ethan when he apologizes for everything.

 **Ethan** : Oh come on, I don't apologize for everything.

_[Nikki raised her eyebrow.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Raises voice]_  No, I don't!

_[For a moment the room was dead silent. Everybody in the restaurant stared at Ethan, including his friends. An embarrassed Ethan glanced his eyes to the side and he began to speak with a quiet tone.]_

**Ethan** : Sorry for raising my voice...

_[Alice smiled as she raised her clipboard back up and was prepared to write down their orders.]_

**Alice** : So, what would you like?

 **Hannibal** : I'll just stick with a Coke.

 **Nikki** : Diet for me. Oh, and an appetizer of Mozzarella Sticks.

 **Terence** : I'll go with a Calzone with a Noodleless Zucchini Lasagna on the side.

 **Ethan** : And you know what I want.

 **Alice** : A Pepperoni Pizza and a Diet Coke with no ice.

 **Ethan** : You got it!

_[They handed Alice the menus.]_

**Alice** : I'll be right back with your orders.  _[Leaves]_

 **Hannibal** : Damn, it's like she knows you off the top of a hat.

 **Nikki** : Hanny, this is Ethan we're talking about. He eats so much pizza, he might as well become a pizza.

 **Hannibal** : Fair enough.

 **Ethan** : Is that even possible?  _[Looks at the dial.]_

 **Nikki** : Well, you are what you eat.

_[Alice walks over to the kitchen counter. A female chef with a bun meets her. The song ended.]_

**Alice** : We need some Mozzarella Sticks, a Calzone, Noodleless Zucchini Lasagna, and a Pepperoni Pizza, over at Table 10.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Thumbskull_-_Tiptoe_-_TinyTim_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130190022>]_

**Chef** : You got it.  _[She goes into the kitchen]_  AY, THUMBNAIL HEAD, WE GOT AN ORDER OVER HERE!

_[A pale muscular figure was standing by the oven. He turned over and took off his headphones, revealing his face to have a large thumbnail on his head, and he wore an apron saying "KISS THE COOK."]_

**Thumbskull** : What's it this time?

 **Chef** : Make the meanest Mozzarella Sticks you can cook.

_[Thumbskull nodded and put his headphones back on. He smiled and layed dough out on the table in a rhythmic fashion.]_

_[An ugly disgruntled figure walks up to the female chef.]_

**Chef** : And you'll be making the pizza. Start up the oven.

_[The disgruntled figure walks over to an antique oven and releases a toxic gas from his mouth, igniting a flame.]_

**Acidbreath** : That should get it nice and toasty.

 **Chef** : And as for me...

_[She undoes her bun and her hair moves about as if it were alive.]_

**Frightwig** : I'll take care of the rest.

_[Meanwhile, Thumbskull inserted cheese into bread crumbs, and rolled it over the pan. The grease below the pan gave the mozzarella sticks more detail. Acid Breath inserted hints of his slimy drool into a bowl of pizza sauce, and stirred it into the bowl. Acid Breath smelt the sauce.]_

**Acidbreath** : Looks good enough to eat!

_[Thumbskull finished flattening the dough, and he precisely rolled them into sticks. Sweat was coming down his face. Meanwhile, Frightwig inserted some of Acid Breath's pizza sauce into the dough and rolled it over, almost finishing some of the Calzones. Thumbskull finished the Mozzarella Sticks and placed them perfectly in a container.]_

**Thumbskull** : My culinary masterpiece!

 **Acidbreath** : Yeah, yeah. We all know how bad you want to be on Masterchef.

 **Frightwig** : If you two are done goofing around...

_[Frightwig grabbed the food and set it on the counter. She then tied her hair into a bun and rung the bell.]_

**Frightwig** : Order up!

 **Alice** : Great. Thanks, guys.

_[Alice grabbed the food and left the counter, approaching the table. We see Thumbskull staring at them eagerly from the counter. Thumbskulls looked nervous with his eyes starting to water. Acidbreath looked at him and patted him on the shoulder. The song ended.]_

_[Alice sat the food down to the groups' table. At the table, it was revealed the group had already received their drinks. Alice began to pass around their food.]_

**Alice** : Mozzarella Sticks for the table, a Pizza over here for Ethan, and your Calzone with the Noodleless Zucchini Lasagna on the side.

 **Terence, Ethan** : Thanks, Alice.

 **Alice** : No problem, let me know if you need anything.

_[Alice walked away. Nikki and Hannibal tried the Mozzarella Sticks.]_

**Nikki** : Mmm.

 **Hannibal** : The chef did a very good job on this!

 **Nikki** : I know, right? Terence, how's your food?

 **Terence** :  _[Munching]_  I gotta say, it's not half bad.  _[Swallows]_  They used a lot of cheese on this, but other than that, it's fine. Probably gonna go straight through my stomach.

_[Hannibal and Nikki reacted disgusted. Terence turned over to Ethan.]_

**Terence** : What about you Ethan, how's the pizza?

_[Ethan was shown tearing up with multiple sparks glowing from his eyes. Ethan's voice became shrill with excitement.]_

**Ethan** : It's the best pizza I've ever had...

_[Ethan took another bite, enjoying the pizza. Meanwhile in the background, you could hear Thumbskull crying. We turn over to him seeing him crying down on the counter.]_

**Acidbreath** : There, there Thumbskull. There, there.

_[We shift back to the group where Ethan and Terence continued to enjoy their meal.]_

**Nikki** : Well I can see you guys are going at it with the food.

 **Hannibal** : Damn, I wish I ordered something.

 **Nikki** : Hanny, trust me. You don't wanna be pigging out like these guys.

_[Ethan and Terence were shown with food and pasta sauce covered all over their mouths.]_

**Terence** :  _[Swallows]_  What?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, good point.

_[Hannibal and Nikki stood up.]_

**Nikki** : Well, we're gonna go off and let you two enjoy your food.

 **Hannibal** : We'll see you guys later.

 **Ethan** :  _[Swallow]_  Oh, hell no! You guys are not leaving us with the check!

 **Nikki** :  _[Waves]_  See you, Sugar!

_[Nikki and Hannibal left to Ethan's frustration and he screamed with his arms raised out.]_

**Ethan** : NOOOOOO!!!

_[The scene shifted to nightfall in a suburbed area as Hannibal and Nikki are walking down a sidewalk.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8b/Heart_to_Hannibal_-_Gi_Kwan%27s_Wrath_%28Episode_9%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130190614>]_

**Nikki** : Man, can you believe how much they were stuffing their faces? And did you see what was in Terence's Zucchini? I think I saw a hair in there.

 **Hannibal** :  _[Laughs]_  Yeah, well whatever that was, they sure were enjoying it.

 **Nikki** : And you were about to order some of it too.

 **Hannibal** : Girl, it was almost the afternoon. I was starving! That's why we got those Mozzarella Sticks for the table.

 **Nikki** : And you sure were chowing down on them.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, not as much as those two were chowing down on their meals.

_[Nikki gave a small chuckle.]_

**Hannibal** : You know, it's nice to be hanging out like this again.

 **Nikki** : Why? Not like we weren't hanging out before.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I know. But, I mean, now that we're all in the loop, ya know? Now I don't have to feel like I'm left out on everything.

 **Nikki** : Are you still shaken up by the whole thing?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I am. I mean, you weren't the one who was kidnapped by a mad terrorist planning to blow half of the entire world or something.

 **Nikki** : Country.

 **Hannibal** : I don't care. It's just, that happened to me, and ever since then I've had to keep my guard up. I can't let it down.

 **Nikki** : I feel you. But it was two weeks ago, you've got to get over it. You can't let stupid things like that phase you. You are a strong man, Hanny. Together, we can take on anything.

_[Hannibal laughed.]_

**Nikki** : Anything!

_[Nikki laughed along with Hannibal.]_

**Hannibal** : Man, I haven't heard that since we were kids. Remember when we used to play superhero back at recess?

 **Nikki** : Oh yeah, that's right, you were Mighty Man, and I was Mega Girl. Fighting off against the criminals of Silicon Playground.

 **Hannibal** : Damn, those were the days. It's funny, that's kinda like how it is now.

 **Nikki** : What do you mean? I was the one who saved your butt against those snobby kids.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, and you saved me from those terrorists, too. That's why I swore to protect you from that day.

 **Nikki** : Oh come on, Hanny. Really? I'm a big girl now. I told you, I don't need saving.

 **Hannibal** : I know that, but you saved me, and I ought to you to pay you back. Guess I haven't been doing such a good job at that since you're the one saving me and everything lately.

 **Nikki** : Oh come on, that's not a bad thing. That just means I'll always be there for you.

 **Hannibal** : You really mean it?

_[Nikki looked into his eyes for a moment, and the two stood, staring at each other. At the heat of the moment the two leaned towards each other. But just before anything could happen, a large gust of wind blew right through them. They turned over to notice a blue blur had sped passed them.]_

**Nikki** : Was that XLR8?

 **Hannibal** : I think so. Must be on a mission or something.

 **Nikki** : C'mon, maybe we can catch up with him.

_[Nikki ran down the sidewalk. Hannibal stared at the road, making an irritated look.]_

**Hannibal (Thoughts)** : Ethan, you damn cockblock!

_[Hannibal followed Nikki and not long, they arrived to Nikki's dorm. They ran over to Nikki's car, started it, and drove off to see if they could catch up with XLR8. Meanwhile, XLR8, wearing his visor, arrived at the back end of an alleyway, which lead to behind a familiar building. In the shadows a voice could be heard.]_

**Voice** : Well, hello there, speedy-tweety. I see you managed to make it. So you got my money or what?

_[XLR8 was holding bags of money in his hands. The figure grabbed the bags.]_

**Voice** : Excellent, simply excellent. I don't know who or what you are, but you're doing a fine job.

_[XLR8's visor flew up, revealing his eyes to be glowing purple with moving swirls acting as pupils.]_

**XLR8** : Yes, Zombozo.

_[The figure stepped out into the light, revealing to be Zombozo.]_

**Zombozo** : Easy with the names, kid. We don't wanna give away my cover, now do we?

 **XLR8** : No, Zombozo, we don't.

 **Zombozo** : Gah! Whatever... You must've ate at my restaurant or something. Even if you did, I wouldn't have recognized your face, but whatever. Keep up the good work!

_[We zoom out as Zombozo went back into the shadows and XLR8 ran out of the alleyway. We then zoom out to see the scene from a glass reflection, revealing Hannibal and Nikki were watching what was going on.]_

**Nikki** : What was Ethan doing just now?

 **Hannibal** : I don't know. But whatever it was, it can't be good.

 

**ACT 2:**

_[TRACK:[https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/21/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_Let%27s_Go_Out_Together_-_Episode_9.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130191441](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8e/Clown-frontation_%28Part_1%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130194337)]_

_[We shift a couple days later to Monday at campus. Ethan was munching on a juicy bacon-burger filled with ketchup. He was sitting with Alice and Terence outside as the three were on their lunch break. Hannibal and Nikki arrived to the table, holding their lunch trays as they approached them with disturbed looks and sat down.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, guys, what's up?

 **Ethan** : This amazing bacon burger, that's what's up!

_[Ethan eyes sparkled up as he responded and continued to eat on the burger.]_

**Hannibal** : Right... Hey, Ethan, I wanted to ask ya something.

_[Ethan turned to him with food stuffed in his mouth.]_

**Ethan** : What's that?

 **Hannibal** :  _[Clears throat]_  What happened after we left yesterday?

 **Ethan** : Well after you left me and Terence to pay the bill, we hung out around the Plaza. Terence left to go hang with friends and I met back up with Alice and we hung out for a bit until we walked home.

 **Nikki** : Anything particularly interesting happen that night?

 **Ethan** : No? I mean it was Saturday night. I usually just watch anime. Why?

 **Nikki** : We saw you as XLR8 talking to some freaky clown out in an alleyway.

 **Ethan** : Really? I don't remember going into an alleyway or talking to some freaky clown.

 **Nikki** : But you went XLR8?

 **Ethan** : No, the only alien I used that day was Goop, and that was just for target practice. And I used AmpFibian to help Alice home... And used Heatblast to cook pizza... that didn't end well.

 **Hannibal** : So you didn't use anybody else then?

 **Ethan** : No, not really.

 **Hannibal, Nikki** : Hmm...

 **Hannibal** : Alright, then. Sorry for asking.

 **Terence** : Maybe you guys ran into one of XLR8's species on the way? I mean there is a possibility there's more than one XLR8 on Earth.

 **Alice** : Is that even possible?

 **Hannibal** : Nah, man. It looked just like Ethan's form, it had the badge and everything.

 **Ethan** : That could use some looking into, I'll go figure that out later once the day's over.

 **Nikki** : So, what about you guys? How're things holding up?

 **Terence** : Not much, gotta finish my last big assignment before exams. I might get a bite to eat before I go ahead and start. After all, grease helps make the brain think, or something like that.

 **Alice** : I have some time off work tomorrow, so I might go ahead and use this as extra time to study.

 **Nikki** : You know what you should do... you should...

_[Nikki and Alice's conversation faded in the background as Hannibal wrapped his arm around Ethan and turned over to private, to have their own conversation. Hannibal and Ethan begin whispering.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Ethan. You know what you should do?

_[Ethan gave him a curious look as his response.]_

**Hannibal** : You should go over and ask Alice out.

 **Ethan** : Nani?! Are you crazy!

 **Hannibal** : Freakin' weeb. Look, it doesn't even have to be a date. You can just invite her to dinner or something.

 **Ethan** : Isn't that the definition of a date?

 **Hannibal** : Listen, man, I know you two have had something going on for awhile.

 **Ethan** : So do you and Nikki, but you don't have me shoving that down your throat.

 **Hannibal** : Look, all I'm saying is, take the opportunity while you can. I almost never get my chance with Nikki. So, c'mon! I can see that she's into you!

 **Ethan** : I'm not sure, man. If I had to be honest, I've never asked anybody out before.

 **Hannibal** : For real? You're in college, how the hell?

_[Ethan raised his eyebrow.]_

**Hannibal** : Right... Well, go on, dude, make it happen!

 **Ethan** : Not with you guys around and stuff!

 **Hannibal** : Don't worry, I'll give you your privacy.

_[Hannibal and Ethan turned over back to the others as Alice and Nikki were finishing their conversation.]_

**Nikki** : And I'm telling ya, that side of town has all the places to shop.

 **Alice** : Thanks, I'll consider that.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, uh, Nikki, Terence, you mind heading up with me in my car? I need you guys to check something out real quick.

 **Terence** : Meh, I don't care. Sure.

 **Nikki** : C'mon, Hanny, I'm trynna have some...

_[Hannibal eyed her, and gave a signal as he looked at both Ethan and back at her. Nikki then noticed the signal.]_

**Nikki** : Ooooh, it's that one thing again with the tiger sheets and the-

 **Hannibal** : SHHH!

 **Nikki** : Okay! I'll be back soon, Alice!

 **Alice** : Alright! Take care.

_[Alice and Ethan stood at each other and there was a awkward silence between the two of them. Ethan noticing his phone on the table, placed it away in his pocket.]_

**Ethan** : So, umm.. I guess now you got plans on Saturday?

 **Alice** : Maybe, I'm actually debating whether I want to do that or not. I mean, it's fun, but my wallet...

 **Ethan** : Same. That's me and every time I go shopping to buy some collectible or video game.

 **Alice** : Right? I just finally saved up my money to get a Nintendo Switch, that new Smash Bros game looks so sweet!

_[Ethan's eyes sparkled.]_

**Ethan** : You like Smash?

 **Alice** : Well, duh! Didn't I tell you I'm super obsessed with fighting and racing games?

 **Ethan** : No...

 **Alice** : Well, I am. I can be very competitive depending on what I play.

 **Ethan** : Oh, really? What consoles you got?

 **Alice** : I pretty much got everything, well except an Xbox One. I'm not a huge fan of Xbox consoles since they dropped the One and One X.

 **Ethan** : Me too! My online friends have been dying for me to get a PS4.

 **Alice** : You should, it's totally worth it!

 **Ethan** : It's just what if the PS5 comes out next year, there's going to be announcement any time now since the life cycle's almost up.

 **Alice** : Well you can worry about that when the time comes. Come on, it'll be great! I can kick your ass any time I want to.

 **Ethan** : Oh, really?

 **Alice** : Yeah, really. Coming from the guy who can't control which alien he gets on his watch.

 **Ethan** : Don't blame me! I may not be great with technology, but I can certainly kick your ass any time of the week!

 **Alice** : Oh yeah, then get one.

 **Ethan** : Fine, I will.

 **Alice** : Good.

_[The two laughed.]_

**Ethan** : It's funny, all we ever do is go out on missions or study together. We've known each other for what? Three months? And there's still a lot I don't know about you.

 **Alice** : Oh please, you know tons about me!

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but there's still I wanna get to know more of.

_[Ethan thought to himself, as Hannibal's voice played in his head.]_

**Hannibal's Voice** : C'mon, man. Take the opportunity while you can.

 **Ethan** :  _[Gulps]_  What I mean is, why don't we go out sometime, you and me?

_[Alice stood back as her face turned red.]_

**Alice** : You mean, like a date?

 **Ethan** :  _[Turning red.]_  No, no... It's more like a get-together, sort of thing. As a way to get to know each other at a place... If that's alright with you?

 **Alice** : Oh, umm...

 **Alice (Thoughts)** : Wow, I didn't think he was going to ask so suddenly, I thought I would have to build up the courage to ask him but-

 **Ethan** : I guess that silence means, no, huh?

 **Alice** : No! I mean, no, that's not why I was silent. But, my real response... Yeah, my real response is... I'm going to say yes!

 **Ethan** : Really?

 **Alice** : Yes, yes! Let's do it!

 **Ethan** : How about tomorrow night? You did say you were free, right?

 **Alice** : Yeah, sure, that sounds great.

 **Ethan** : Awesome.

_[Ethan fell flat on his seat like a pancake.]_

**Alice** : What are you doing?  _[Giggles]_

 **Ethan** : I just used all my energy to ask you out. I'm like my watch when I need a recharge.

 **Alice** : I feel ya.

_[The two laughed once more and the scene shifted to that next night. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d9/Hau%27oli_City_Night_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130192615>]_

_[We zoom down to what appears to be Alice and Ethan sitting in their tables at Alice's restaurant. Alice wore a white shirt with a red skirt and Ethan wore a green collared shirt and jeans.]_

**Alice** : Kind of funny you picked the place I worked at... you know?

 **Ethan** : Funny bad or funny good?

 **Alice** : Funny... Huh?

 **Ethan** : Huh? Really?

 **Alice** : I mean not like it's a bad thing. It's just interesting, that's all.

 **Ethan** : Yeah... Sorry, I would've taken you out to somewhere more fun like the pier, but it is starting to get cold, and this is the hottest restaurant in town right now. I thought, hey why not go all out, right?

 **Alice** : No, you did fine. Relax, you don't have to do anything too hard to impress me.

 **Ethan** : Too hard, so I still have to try hard, huh?

_[Alice smiled, rolling her eyes, and a familiar looking waitress arrived to their table.]_

**Waitress** : Fancy seeing you here. So, I'm guessing you two are ready to order?

 **Alice** : Yep, I'll be having a side salad, and-

 **Ethan** : We'll have pasta for us to share.

_[Alice reacted surprised.]_

**Waitress** : Alrighty, I'll be back with you guys with your order.

_[The waitress left the table and Alice turned to Ethan.]_

**Alice** : I'm surprised. You always order pizza... Always!

 **Ethan** : What can I say, I like Disney movies.

 **Alice** : So, what? You're going to Lady and the Tramp me now? Is that it?

 **Ethan** : Maybe.

_[Alice's face turned red. Moments later after they had finished a discussion, the waitress arrived with a large plate of spaghetti.]_

**Waitress** : Here's your order. anything else I could do for you?

 **Ethan** : Nope, that'll be good.

_[The waitress left and the two turned to their food. The song ended. Alice took a look at the noodles, and before she could take a bite, the two heard a noise from the counter. They turned over and noticed a guy with purple swirly eyes was banging himself against the wall.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/61/Something%27s_Not_Right.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130192919>]_

**Ethan** : Huh, that's something you don't see everyday.

 **Alice** : Hey uh, Ethan. Have you noticed anything weird about this place?

_[Ethan turned to his food, staring at it with hunger in his eyes.]_

**Ethan** : Like what?

 **Alice** : Well, ever since I started working here, a lot of the customers have been acting... funny.

 **Ethan** : Funny bad or funny good?

_[They turn to see two people with purple swirly eyes banging their heads against the table.]_

**Alice** : Definitely funny bad.

 **Ethan** : They're probably on something stupid. Don't worry about it.

_[Alice turned over, seeing someone finishing a bite and having purple swirls in their eyes. Alice turned over to see other people randomly walking with the same swirls in their eyes. Alice turned back to notice Ethan was about to take a bite. Alice immediately grabbed Ethan's fork.]_

**Alice** : Don't eat that!

 **Ethan** : What?

 **Alice** : Don't you realize it? It's the food! The food is what's making them act this way.

 **Ethan** : Man, they would hate me if I was a Yelp user right now. Come on, let's go somewhere else.

_[The waitress walked over, taking off her bun, revealing that her hair was moving around as almost as if they were tentacles.]_

**Frightwig** : Not until you've finished your plate.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, we're not hungry anymore. But, I'll be glad to pay the check.

_[Acidbreath stepped out of the kitchen.]_

**Acidbreath** : I would finish that if I were you, you wouldn't want to make our cook angry. You wouldn't like him when he's angry.

_[From the kitchen window, Thumbskull appeared, glaring at the two of them.]_

**Thumbskull** : EAT IT!

 **Alice** : I don't like that look he's giving us, or them.

_[Everyone in the restaurant turned their heads toward Ethan and Alice. Their faces were forcibly smiling with the same swirls in their eyes.]_

**Ethan** : Look, we just really wanna find some place else to eat. Can we do that? Thanks.

 **Frightwig** : Maybe you would like to speak with our manager?

 **Ethan** : The manager?  _[Turned to Alice.]_

 **Alice** : I never had to speak to the manager when I was hired.

 **Ethan** : You don't know who the manager is? He's the one who hired you!

 **Alice** : I swear I thought it was the cook in the back!

 **Acidbreath** : Perhaps a proper introduction is needed...

_[Suddenly, everything went dark.]_

**Announcer** : Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! Tonight, we are proud to present our main entertainment! He's funny, he's daring, and he's here to make you smile! Everyone, put your hands together for...

_[Spotlights spun around the room before focusing on the center. A puff of smoke came out and surrounded the area. When the smoke cleared, a large pale faced clown with black attire appeared. He smiled, revealing several sharp teeth.]_

**Announcer** : ... Zombozo!

_[The zombie audience applauded. Ethan and Alice turned to each other with frightened looks on their faces.]_

 

 **ACT 3:**   **  
**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/80/Circus_Chats_and_Escaping_the_Act%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130193756>_ _]_

**Ethan** : So let me get this straight. A circus clown is running your restaurant? Gotta say, this reminds me of something I've seen before, but I'm not sure where.

 **Zombozo** : Yes, and it is nice to see you attending my restaurant again. I'm surprised you actually managed to piece this all together.

 **Ethan** : Not really... I mean all it took was your customers acting strange and you sort of revealed yourselves. Kind of your own fault there as supervillains, just saying.

 **Alice** : Just so you know, I'm giving my two weeks notice early.

 **Zombozo** : Whatever you say, girl. Not like you would have lasted that long anyway.

 **Alice** : Rude!

 **Ethan** : How are you controlling the people anyway?

 **Zombozo** : It's a simple digestible ingredient we add into the food. We mix it up the batter and make sure it's edible. Trust me, there were originally more circus freaks than there are now.

 **Alice** : So that's why you were hiring.

 **Zombozo** : Exactly! Once they've digested it into their bellies, they fall into my spell, and I demand them to give me their money and their special belongings. Great funding for my business, huh? Not to mention all that extra cash I can use to fulfill for my purposes.

 **Ethan** : You really think this is going to work?

 **Zombozo** : Well it's worked so far now hasn't it? I plan to expand my empire once I've taken over this town, and then the entire country will be my kingdom! Everyone will want a taste of Zombozo's fantastical food and entertainment! And they will love me once more!

 **Ethan** : What?

 **Zombozo** : Oops! Don't want to let my entire backstory slip. Not like it'll matter once you'll become a mindless slave. Get them!

_[The Circus Freaks and the hypnotized customers began walking towards them.]_

**Ethan** : Alice, the door!

 **Alice** :  _[Pushing lever.]_  I can't, it's locked!

 **Ethan** : Hang on!  _[Ethan activated the watch.]_

 **Alice** : What?!

_[A green light glew from inside the restaurant, and Wildmutt, with Alice riding on his back, jumped out of the restaurant. Glass went flying everywhere on the ground as Wildmutt continued to make a run for it.]_

**Frightwig** : Oh no you don't!

_[Frightwig whipped one of her hairs, and grabbed Wildmutt's leg. Alice fell off as she swung Wildmutt backwards.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

_[Wildmutt, whining, he slid down from the wall and fell to the ground. Wildmutt tried to get up, but was surrounded by Zombozo's army.]_

**Zombozo** : There's no use running, pipsqueak. This town is already falling under my spell. Even if you don't submit now, you will eventually. Now, Thumbskull, go give the lady her meal, it's starting to get cold.

 **Thumbskull** : You heard the boss. My food is to die for!

 **Alice** : But I don't want what you're serving.

 **Thumbskull** : Too bad.

_[Thumbskull approached Alice, as she tried scooting backwards. Wildmutt watched as Thumbskull was about to grab Alice. He tried to break loose and eventually launched quills from the back of his fur, throwing back the crowd. Wildmutt jumped into the air and pounced onto Thumbskull.]_

**Thumbskull** : HEY!

_[Wildmutt scratched Thumbskull.]_

**Thumbskull** : Bad doggy! Get off me, I will rip that fur coat off of you and turn you into a hot dog!

_[Wildmutt bit Thumbskull and threw him into the ground. Wildmutt ran over to Alice as she stood up.]_

**Alice** : Good boy.  _[Pats]_  Now let's get out of here!

_[Alice hopped on Wildmutt's back and they ran away from the scene.]_

**Acidbreath** : I got 'em!

 **Zombozo** : Just wait, they'll be back. They always come crawling back. After all, we have their friend...

_[Zombozo turned to a zombified Terence, then starts to maniacally cackle. The song ended. The scene shifted to Hannibal and Nikki hiding in Hannibal's place. Nikki was looking out the window, seeing hypnotized people walking down the streets, and somebody breaking into a car.]_

_[TRACK: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c8/E-10%2C_Closed_Quarters.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181026221338]_

**Hannibal** : Is the coast clear?

 **Nikki** : Not yet. Wow, I didn't imagine for things to get so crazy tonight. What is going on?

 **Hannibal** : Whatever it is, let's sure hope Ethan's got it covered.

_[Ethan and Alice appeared right next to them, surprising Hannibal.]_

**Ethan** : Not really.

_[Hannibal screamed and stood back next to Nikki.]_

**Hannibal** : AH! Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the jeepers out of me!

 **Nikki** : Do you know what's going on?

 **Alice** : Apparently, the circus is in town, and the manager of my restaurant is the one who started this operation.

 **Nikki** : Girl, that is all kinds of jacked up.

 **Hannibal** : Wait, didn't all the circuses shut down 5 years ago?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, they did, but that's not important.

 **Nikki** : So what's the plan then?

 **Ethan** : We gotta go back and find out what they're using to hypnotize these people so we can counteract and create a cure.

 **Alice** : Thing is, it took the two of us just to barely make it out of there. Not like they're just gonna open arms and let me walts back in there and start creating dishes.

 **Nikki** : We'll go with you.

 **Ethan** : What about your grandmother and sister?

 **Hannibal** : Don't worry, they're both asleep upstairs, I'll set up the security system Lieutenant Steel installed and they'll barely notice a thing.

 **Ethan** : Alright, then. Let's go.

_[The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8e/Clown-frontation_%28Part_1%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130194337>]_

_[The scene shifted to Ethan, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki walking towards the restaurant on the empty street. The group was armed with squirt guns and baseball bats, with goggles around their faces and they each wore camouflage caps. The place was surrounded by hypnotized customers.]_

**Ethan** : HEY, CIRCUS FREAKS! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M CALLING YOU OUT! GET OUTSIDE SO WE CAN DO THIS!

_[As the doors opened, a large balloon floated towards them. The balloon exploded and streamers went flying around the area. Zombozo jumped to the ground, with Frightwig, Acidbreath and Thumbskull standing beside him.]_

**Zombozo** : Aw, did you come to see my show? Or are you here to save your friend?

_[Terence appeared beside them, hypnotized with drool coming out of his mouth.]_

**Nikki** : Why am I not surprised?

_[The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a2/Clown-frontation_%28Part_2%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181201052704>]_

**Ethan** : Let's just say we're here for a rematch, and I'm putting on the act tonight.

 **Zombozo** : Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, shoot me with your squirt guns and hit me with your lightsabers?

 **Ethan** : No, I'm gonna do this!

_[Heatblast was selected on the dial. Ethan slammed down and transformed into Heatblast in a bright white light. He stood out with his arms raised up, and his hands making fists.]_

**Zombozo** : Ooooh! I can't wait to see what fireworks you're going to display!

 **Heatblast** : I'll show you one!

_[Heatblast threw a fireball, and it hit ground, creating a cloud of smoke. The group ran towards the restaurant. Hannibal making his way to the entrance, stopped immediately when a blast of green smoke was shot in front of him. Hannibal took a few steps back, dropping his squirt gun. The squirt gun got hit with the cloud, and it melted in front of him. Hannibal turned over to see Acidbreath making his way toward him.]_

**Acidbreath** : What's the matter? Is my breath that bad?

_[As he spoke, his saliva was dripping from his mouth and as it hit the ground, it melted before him.]_

**Hannibal** : Ew, man. Have you ever been to a dentist?

 **Acidbreath** : I've tried. Haven't found one that can fix this.

 **Hannibal** : Then how about I give you a checkup!

_[Hannibal grabbed a baseball bat out of his bag, and ran towards him. Hannibal attempted to smack him with it, but Acidbreath dodged the attack. Before he could smack him again. Acidbreath spat acid at the bat, and the tip began to melt. Hannibal grabbed another one.]_

**Hannibal** : I came prepared.

 **Acidbreath** : Oh, you're quite the entertainer, Zombozo could use someone like you.

 **Hannibal** : Not interested!

_[Hannibal jumped and tried to smack him with it. Meanwhile, Nikki continued shooting more of the hypnotized customers and before she made it to the restaurant, Thumbskull jumped from the side and tackled her to the ground. Thumbskull lifted a struggling Nikki in the air.]_

**Thumbskull** : Hold still! It'll make this all the easier.

 **Nikki** : You really think I'm afraid of a big strong man like you?

 **Thumbskull** : Aw, you called me big and strong. That must mean you like me.

 **Nikki** : Ew! I know your apron says kiss the cook, but I'm not interested.

_[Meanwhile, a laughing Zombozo lifted up a giant wooden hammer. He swung his hammer at Heatblast and it sent Heatblast flying backwards. Heatblast got up and rubbed his head. Before Zombozo could swing it again, Heatblast launched a stream of flames and it caught the hammer on fire. Zombozo dropped it before the fire spread to him.]_

**Zombozo** : Looky here, you created a campfire! Just in time for the holidays!

 **Heatblast** : Oh, cram it!

_[Heatblast aimed his fist at the screen, and the scene switched to Hannibal still fighting Acidbreath. Hannibal noticed Thumbskull was crushing Nikki and ran over to save her.]_

**Hannibal** : Let her go, you nailhead!

_[Hannibal swung his bat at full force. Thumbskull blocked the bat and smacked Hannibal with his free arm. Hannibal went flying to the ground, unconscious.]_

**Nikki** : Hannibal!

_[Thumbskull hit her in the noggin and tossed her body to the side with Hannibal's.]_

**Acidbreath** : Nice work, Thumbskull.

 **Thumbskull** : What can I say? I know where to hit 'em.

_[We switch to Alice searching through Zombozo's cookbook, and read the formula.]_

**Alice** : Okay, so he's been using a special element inside the sugar called Transucrose. If I can reverse with an anti-element, that should do something.

_[Alice grabbed a bowl, poured the ingredients together and stirred the bowl. Eventually she finished and she continued to read through the book.]_

**Alice** : Wait a minute?  _[Raises eyebrows.]_  I have to cook it! I don't have that much time.

_[Alice heard a voice in the background.]_

**Voice** : No you don't. Because you're next on the menu!

_[The voice was revealed to be Frightwig, coming in from the entrance. Meanwhile, Heatblast blasted a pyro laser as Acidbreath tried to counter with his slime attack. His slime caught on fire and it threw Acidbreath into the ground.]_

**Heatblast** : I think that's all of them. But where's Frightwig?

_[Heatblast turned over and saw the backdoor open.]_

**Heatblast** : Aw, man.

_[Heatblast arrived inside the restaurant to find Frightwig holding a hypnotized Alice.]_

**Heatblast** : Alice!

 **Frightwig** : Don't come any closer, or you can see how much hair can kill a person.

_[A spark came out of Heatblast's hand.]_

**Heatblast** : I don't think I need to worry about that.

_[Heatblast launched the spark at Frightwig, and her hair caught on fire.]_

**Frightwig** : AH! MY HAIR!

_[Frightwig dropped Alice and ran out of the kitchen.]_

**Heatblast** : The sink's that way!  _[Pointing the other direction.]_  Okay then?

_[Heatblast sat Alice down and turned over to look at the cookbook.]_

**Heatblast** : C'mon, what else do I have to do here?

_[Heatblast looked at the instructions and it showed a picture of the oven.]_

**Heatblast** : Oh, I just have to cook it. That's easy enough!

_[Heatblast lit a flame and used the flame to cook the batter. Heatblast grabbed the squirt gun, and placed some of the cooked batter inside the squirt gun. Heatblast turned to Alice and aimed the squirt gun at her as she began to laugh maniacally.]_

**Heatblast** : Okay, let's hope this works!

_[Heatblast blasted it at Alice, and her face was back to normal and was covered in liquid batter. She took a look at herself and looked up at Ethan.]_

**Alice** : It worked?

 **Heatblast** : Oh yeah!

_[Outside, Zombozo was starting to get up as he continued laughing.]_

**Zombozo** : Oh Yoo-hoo! Come back out here, hotshot, and face the inevitable. You and your little friend have nowhere else to run! Not like there's anything you can do to stop me from ruling the populace!

_[A teary Frightwig walked over to Zombozo who appeared to have most of her hair burnt off. Zombozo noticed and laughed at her.]_

**Zombozo** : Oh geez kid, as if you couldn't get anymore amusing already.

_[Heatblast and Alice held a bunch of squirt guns in their hands as they stood outside. The rest of the Circus Freaks got up, standing next to Zombozo.]_

**Zombozo** : Oh, there you are!

 **Frightwig** : You're gonna pay for burning off my hair!

 **Heatblast** : What's wrong? You look better that way.

_[Heatblast launched himself into the air like a rocket, and he held the guns with his arms raised up. Heatblast flew passed Zombozo as he blasted the batter at the hypnotized crowds. The batter went flying into their mouths and slowly one by one, the crowd began to wake up from his trance. Heatblast turned into another direction and continued blasting.]_

**Zombozo** : No, what are you doing?! Stop him!

_[Acidbreath ran over and launched a blast of acid from his mouth. Heatblast dodged it and Acidbreath continued trying to blast Heatblast.]_

**Heatblast** : Alice, take over!

 **Alice** : On it!

_[Alice ran towards the crowd and blasting them with the batter. Heatblast dropped the guns and he jumped over and kicked Acidbreath in the mouth, making his slime explode in his mouth. Acidbreath fell backwards with smoke coming from inside. Heatblast in mid-air was grabbed by Thumbskull as he attempted to squeeze him.]_

**Thumbskull** : Nowhere to fly now!

 **Heatblast** : Oh, you don't want to do that!

_[Heatblast powered up and created an eruption. It threw Thumbskull into the ground.]_

**Zombozo** : No! You can't do this! I'm supposed to win, I was going to make everyone love me, praise me, worship me with their money and attention!

 **Heatblast** : Yeah, well there's a thing called being too greedy!

_[Heatblast prepared a large fireball and he launched onto Zombozo, sending him back with some of his costume in flames. Heatblast then flew over to Frightwig, and as soon as she noticed his presence, she sat down and did nothing. Heatblast smirked. The track ended. Later at sunrise, Zombozo was arrested by the cops and was placed in a police car with his henchman.]_

**Zombozo** : Come on, I was just kidding! I'm a clown! Can't you take a joke? This is not over!

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's over!  _[Hollers]_  AND P.S. YOUR JOKES AREN'T FUNNY!

 **Alice** : Pfftt, wow.

_[The police car left as Ethan and Alice walked down the road.]_

**Ethan** : What? He had it coming to him anyway.  _[Shrugged.]_  Besides, did he really think he was going to get away with that?

 **Alice** : Not really.

_[They approached an ambulance where Hannibal, Nikki and Terence were sitting with blankets wrapped around them.]_

**Alice** : How you holding up Terence?

 **Terence** : Ugh, I think I'm gonna have the biggest stomach ache of my life.

 **Alice** : That's what you get for regularly visiting a supervillain's restaurant.

 **Terence** : Don't rub it in.

 **Alice** : What about you guys, how are you holding up?

 **Nikki** : I'm good aside from this big bump on my head.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah and my shoulders are killing me. How many times am I going to be sent to the hospital, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : Like I would know? I've only been a hero for almost 6 months, give me a break!

 **Nikki** : So, what are you going to do now Alice, now that you're out of the job?

 **Alice** : I don't know. I'll have to find someplace else to work I guess.

 **Nikki** : Why don't you come and work with me at the library? The money's good, and it will at least pay you enough to keep you staying at Horizon.

 **Alice** : Really? Awesome, I'll gladly take it.

 **Ethan** : There you go, now you two will be working together.

 **Terence** : And at the place where Hex was trying to kill you.

_[Nikki smacked Terence on the back of the head.]_

**Terence** : Ow!

_[Alice yawned.]_

**Alice** : You know, after all that action, I think I'm gonna go head back to my place and catch up on some sleep.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I better call my sister and see how Granny's holding up. Hopefully she'll be alright regardless after what's happened last night.

 **Nikki** : The doctors won't release us for another hour until they've looked over all our injuries.

 **Hannibal** : Aw, man!

 **Alice** : See you guys!

_[Alice started leaving the other way.]_

**Nikki, Hannibal** : Bye!

 **Terence** : Later, Alice!

 **Ethan** : Wait, hold up!

_[Ethan ran after Alice.]_

**Nikki** : What is he doing?

 **Hannibal** : Don't worry about it Nikki, he's just taking care of some personal business.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ea/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Short_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012025847>]_

_[Ethan approached Alice as she walked away from the scene.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, wait.

_[Alice turned to Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : So about last night. That's not how I really wanted things to go down.

 **Alice** : Yeah, That was sort of a mess, but that's not your fault.

 **Ethan** : I know, but beside that, I feel like I was trying too hard to impress you. I've never exactly...

 **Alice** : Been on a date? No, I get you. But you shouldn't have to try so hard, especially to impress me. Just be you. That's the kind of person I want to see.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, and all I wanted to do was to try and get to know ya better. So, if it's okay with you, do you wanna try it again sometime? When things aren't so crazy...

_[Alice smiled and shut her eyes.]_

**Alice** : Sure.

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c0/Episode_10_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130195704>]_


	10. Episode 10 - "The Tenth Alien"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tattooed Man goes on a rampage across all over Downtown Merridale, it's up to Ethan's latest transformation to take on this dangerous threat!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/68/Spiritual_Showdown.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206222117>]_

_[The setting took place at night out in the main center of Merridale, where there was a battle happening on the hill. Dozens of bullets fired at a man, who appeared to be blocking himself for cover. The man laughed as the bullets bounced off him. The bullets went flying back at the SACT soldiers, sending them to the ground with blood wounds.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Hahaha! Your puny little weapons are no match for me! My skin is thick... like a... like a rhino! Speaking of which, go rhino!

_[A tattoo of a rhinoceros below his left pectoral glew off his body, and a giant rhino made up of yellow magical energy jumped onto the battlefield. The energy rhino charged towards the soldiers, who were trying to shoot it down. Their bullets failed and the rhino rammed into them and sent them all flying. Lieutenant Steel appeared on the scene as he pulled out a walkie talkie.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Sergeant, we need backup asap. This man is more powerful than we anticipated.

_[Tattooed Man roared like his rhinoceros while he raised arms up. Lieutenant Steel turned toward Ethan.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, is the watch ready?

 **Ethan** : Not yet!  _[Turns to the watch]_  Come on, stupid watch, couldn't you have picked a better time to recharge?

 **Tattooed Man** : Hahaha! You think your puny costumed monsters are gonna lay a finger on me? Forget it. Your four armed alien put up a fight, I'll give you that. But your speedy tweedy, your puppy, your fire man, or metal man haven't laid a single finger on me. "Spear" yourselves the trouble!

_[A large spear went flying towards the two. Ethan and Lieutenant stepped back, and a larger spear flew over their heads. The spear created a shadow covering the area and the two looked up with frightened looks on their faces.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Oh my god.

_[The scene shifted to miles away, as a smoke cloud appeared in the sky. Alice, Hannibal, Nikki and Terence were leaving the movie theater.]_

**Hannibal** : Man, that movie was sick!

 **Terence** : If you say so.

 **Hannibal** : I haven't had my heart race like that in ages! I am definitely seeing that again.

 **Terence** : True, but it didn't live up to the original.

 **Nikki** : Well, we liked the movie, Señor Critic of the Week.

 **Terence** : That's Mr. Senor Critic of the Week to you.

 **Alice** : Come on, now, let's not start something we're gonna regret.

 **Terence** : Look, all I'm saying is, I wish they explained why they threw us into a time gap instead of explaining the massive cliffhanger they left us at. That's all.

_[The sound of a massive explosion went off in the background.]_

**Nikki** : What was that?

 **Terence** : Didn't Ethan say he had a mission tonight or something?

 **Alice** : Come on, he probably needs our help!

 **Hannibal** : I'm coming, too.

_[Alice and Hannibal ran towards the explosion.]_

**Terence** : You guys can go, I'm just going to be sitting here minding my own-

_[Nikki cleared her throat, as she turned toward Terence to give him a mean look.]_

**Terence** : Fine...

_[Terence and Nikki ran after the two and the scene resumed forward with most of the SACT soldiers laying on the ground unconscious. Tattooed Man was laughing at his victory. Ethan kept hitting the watch.]_

**Ethan** : Come on you, stupid piece of junk!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Wait, Ethan, before the watch recharges. Think! We're gonna need an alien who can face this felon head on. Do you have any aliens that can do that?

 **Ethan** : I don't know! Heck, I don't even know if I've used all the aliens in the watch. Lieutenant Steel: Well you better think of something fast, because that giant cobra is headed straight for us.

_[The energy cobra went charging towards Ethan, Lieutenant Steel and the SACT Soldiers, as they ran for their lives. The cobra attacked them and a large explosion went off. Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki had made it to the scene as they watched them be thrown backwards.]_

**Nikki** : Was that a giant snake?!

 **Alice** : What kind of person are they dealing with here?

_[The smoke cloud faded with the SACT soldiers laying on the ground. Ethan continued nervously fiddle with the watch as Lieutenant Steel on the other side, was holding onto his own bleeding arm.]_

**Nikki** : There's Ethan!

 **Terence** : What's he doing?! Come on, man! Use an alien!

_[Alice squinted her eyes and took a closer look at Ethan. Ethan had a terrified look on his face, while his fingers kept twitching as he continued turning the dial.]_

**Alice** : I think... I think he's out of aliens who can touch him.

_[The others took a notice to this and we zoom into Hannibal who glared at the screen.]_

**Hannibal** : Then I guess that means it's our turn!

_[Hannibal ran towards Tattooed Man. Nikki raised her hand out.]_

**Nikki** : Hannibal, wait!

 **Hannibal** : Hey, you big headed freak! Over here!

_[Hannibal jumped into an opening and attempted to tackle Tattooed Man to the ground. Tattooed Man didn't move an inch and laughed at his failure.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You're funny!

_[Tattooed Man threw Hannibal off him and he fell to the ground unconscious and injured.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny!

_[Tattooed Man turned over to see Terence, Alice and Nikki watching them.]_

**Tattooed Man** : What do we have here? A snake in the grass?!

_[Tattooed Man unleashed another cobra as it headed straight toward them. The three made a run for it, but the cobra wrapped its tail around Alice.]_

**Alice** : Oh, dang it! AH!

_[Tattooed Man pulled Alice back and had the cobra wrap around her, near Tattooed Man's clutches.]_

**Ethan** : Alice!

_[The SACT soldiers stood up and held their tachyon cannons at Tattooed Man.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Do yourselves a favor and surrender, unless you wanna watch Ms. Sunshine here take a turn for the worst!

 **Ethan** : No... not again...

_[Ethan's pupils shook as he had an intense look of fear on his face.]_

**Ethan** : I can't let this happen again. C'mon watch, please! I need you to work with me! Can't you give me someone I can use, somebody that can save her? Anything!

_[Ethan saw the watch light up, and he rushed over to turn the dial. The icons changed from Lodestar to Goop, to Wildmutt, to Four Arms, eventually Ethan had reached an icon he had never seen before. We zoom into the new alien icon and Ethan's eyes lit up.]_

**Ethan** : Who's this guy?!

 **Tattooed Man** : Surrender now, I'm only giving you about 10 seconds. 9... 8...

 **Alice** : Ethan...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : COME ON KID, USE IT NOW! USE IT NOW!

 **Tattooed Man (in the background)** : 7... 6... 5...

_[Ethan nervously sweating, he shook his head to snap out of it and put on a serious face. Ethan raised up his arm over the watch.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f9/E-10_Transformation_Extended.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206222641>]_

**Ethan** : Alright, Inkman! Let's see if you can match against this! It's Action Time!  _[Slams down.]_  Hah!

_[NEW ALIEN TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's body floated back in a green spinning background. With his mouth wide open, a blue spirit was unleashed from within his body, flashing out of his eyes and mouth. The transformation resumed to normal background, as Ethan grew a pink exoskeleton armor from his chest and forearms. Ethan's hands both changed simultaneously. The armor grew up to his face, and began to change. He spun around growing a black cloak with green ectoplasm dripping from the edges and spun to the front. Ethan raised his arms up and struck a pose as the background shook around him. A green light blinded the screen, ending the transformation.]_

_[Everything was covered in a cloud of dust. Soon the fog began to lift as everyone gasped as the fog cleared. Tattooed Man glared and we zoom into Ethan, revealing he had just transformed into a new alien.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180>629085239]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/67/Alice_Sees_Ghoulseye_-_Episode_10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206223259>]_

_[Ethan raised his arms out as everyone else stood in shock. Ethan began to take a look at himself.]_

**New Alien** : Hey, cool! New Alien! Actually what kind of alien is this guy?

_[Ethan lifted up his cape for a moment and it dropped back to the ground.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You screwed up, man! I told you to surrender, and you stood there and transformed right in front of my face! Now you get to watch as I crush her to pieces!

 **New Alien** : NO!

_[Ethan dashed towards Tattooed Man's cobra as its fangs were getting ready to bite Alice. Ethan grabbed Alice in time as the two phased through its body. Alice turned over as they both looked at each other, surprised. Tattooed Man turned around, also surprised.]_

**Tattooed Man** : What?! How'd you do that?

 **New Alien** : I was about to ask myself the same thing.

 **Tattooed Man** : No matter. I still get to squash you like a bug!

_[Tattooed Man widened his eyes, and he summoned a giant spider as it crawled its way toward them. The new alien, still holding onto Alice, flew away from the spider. The spider attempted to shoot a web from its mouth. It latched onto Ethan, and he dropped Alice as the spider swung him backwards.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

_[Ethan was sent flying towards the ground. Meanwhile, Alice falling down, a damaged Hannibal grabbed her in time from falling. Hannibal sat Alice down as everybody watched Ethan facing Tattooed Man.]_

**New Alien** : Well, I guess that means I can't go completely invisible.

 **Tattooed Man** : Come on! Let's see if you're more smack than talk!

 **New Alien** : Fine, I'll show you!

_[Ethan's body unleashed green energy from the star on his stomach and he created an arrow and sent it flying towards Tattooed Man. It exploded on impact and Tattooed Man flew backwards. Ethan, surprised, looked at his new form's body.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You actually managed to hurt me...

_[Tattooed Man screamed out in rage as he launched another rhinoceros, which charged towards him. Ethan lifted his cape up and shaped the sticky ectoplasm dripping from it, into a bow. He latched on his spiritual arrows onto it and launched the arrows at the Rhinoceros. It created an explosion, surrounding the area with smoke, blowing everything back. Everyone in the background was coughing. The smoke faded away and Tattooed Man himself went charging at Ethan. Ethan phased through his body and created ectoplasm from his cloak again, only using it as a blast, shooting Tattooed Man into a lightpost. Tattooed Man struggled to escape from the lightpost.]_

**Tattooed Man** : What, what is this garbage!?

 **New Alien** : If I would have to guess... Sticky ectoplasm!

_[Tattooed Man, enraged, ripped himself out of the ectoplasm and charged towards Ethan again. Ethan manifested more arrows from his stomach, wrapped it around his bow and fired the arrows at Tattooed Man. It created another explosion and Tattooed Man finally went down, collapsing to the ground.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Ugh...

_[The track ended. The scene shifted to the SACT strapping him into a table and bringing him into their truck. An enraged Tattooed Man was taken into custody. Lieutenant Steel was talking to Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Good work, Ethan. I don't know how we could've taken him down without you.

 **Ethan** : It's nothing. But he had me going there for a while.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : This was your first time using that alien, wasn't it?

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We should probably discover what other kind of aliens you have down inside there. And as for you two...

 **Hannibal** : We're sorry, Mr. Lieutenant.

 **Alice** : We didn't mean to get in the way.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : But you did. I know you kids have proven yourselves time and time again, but what you two did there was dangerous. I don't like having to repeat myself, but unless you're armed, equipped, and ready to fight, stay away from the battlefield. Understand?

 **Alice, Hannibal** : Yes sir.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : In the meantime, we're gonna take Tattooed Man into custody and figure out what makes him tick.

 **Alice** : You're gonna dissect him?!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : No, but we are gonna rip those tattoos off of him and use them for research purposes. Until then, keep in touch.

_[Lieutenant Steel left with the other soldiers and their truck drives off. Once they left, Ethan cheered with his arms raised in the air.]_

**Ethan** : Woooo! Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! I've never felt that kind of power!

 **Terence** : That new alien was seriously dope, dude.

 **Nikki** : Damn, I didn't think you were holding back on us with that kind of power.

_[Alice punches Ethan's shoulder.]_

**Alice** : Why didn't you tell me you had that alien in the first place?

 **Ethan** : Hey! It was my first time using this guy, gimme a break. I've never seen him in the active playlist before.

_[Ethan raised his arm over and stared at the watch.]_

**Ethan** : But now that I've used this guy, I can't wait to see what he can do.

_[Ethan turned the dial showing the new alien.]_

**Ethan** : You and me, we're going places and kicking alien butt!

 **Hannibal** : So, what are you going to call him?

 **Ethan** : I'm gonna call him... Spectrike... no-no wait, Phantomaker! No... hmm...  _[Thinking]_  Got it! How about... Ghoulseye!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8b/It%27s_Action_Time_%28Montage%29_-_Episode_10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206223758>]_

_[A montage begins as Ethan slams down, transforming into Ghoulseye.]_

_[GHOULSEYE-MINI TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's body floated back in a green spinning background. With his mouth wide open, a green spirit was unleashed from within his body, flashing out of his eyes and mouth. The transformation resumed to normal background, as Ethan's body surrounded itself with pink exoskeleton armor. He struck a quick pose, and threw his cape back.]_

_[Ghoulseye phased into the library as he snuck up on Alice while she was putting books in the shelves. Ghoulseye spooked her and she screamed. Alice turned over and saw people were staring at her. Alice blushed in embarrassment, and glared at Ghoulseye as he phased to the ground. The scene shifts to Ethan turning into Ghoulseye as Terence was sitting down with his friends. Ghoulseye appeared mocking him from the background, giving him the bunny ears. His friends laughed and Terence turned back, not seeing anything. Terence continued talking as Ghoulseye was flip-flopping his hands every time he spoke. Terence's friends laughed again, and he turned back not seeing anything. Ghoulseye's full body then appeared, scaring the others away. One of them threw his drink, which went flying into Terence's face. He turned over, seeing Ghoulseye laugh at him. Terence clenched his teeth and his head had a vein popping out of it. Ghoulseye stuck out his tongue and Terence chased after him. Ghoulseye phased to the ground and Terence tripped over, and screamed to his frustration. We cut to Hannibal and a blond girl walking by themselves toward his car. Hannibal opened the car door and Ghoulseye jumped out by their surprise. The girl screamed and she collapsed to the ground. Hannibal glared at Ghoulseye as he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. The track and montage ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/be/Inking_Escape.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206224209>]_

_[We shift to where Tattooed Man was strapped to a torture table in a small and dimly lid room. The walls were green, while the light shining on him was white. A doctor walking inside as he carried equipment inside. The doctor was preparing Tattooed Man for surgery.]_

**Doctor** : Alright, Mr. Tattooed Man. We will be beginning the operation momentarily.

 **Tattooed Man** : What are you going to do?

 **Doctor** : We're gonna be stripping off all your tattoos for research, silly. Why did you think you were here?

 **Tattooed Man** : You can't do that! These tattoos are precious to me! They...  _[Struggles]_  Mean something to me.

 **Doctor** : You should've thought of that before vandalizing the entire tri-state area. Now hold still.

_[The doctor stared at the tattoo that was most interesting to him.]_

**Doctor** : And I think that cobra would be a nice benefit for the weapons department.

 **Tattooed Man** : NO!!!

_[Tattooed Man's eyes lit up, and a rhinoceros glew from his body. The straps broke loose, and an explosion occurred, ripping down the walls of the room. Meanwhile in the hallways, a sirens went off as Tattooed Man ran from the corner, as he was free from his doctor's clutches. Tattooed Man continued to run, as we zoom in to see the Doctor laying on the ground, unconscious, with blood splattered all over him. The track ended. The scene shifted to Ethan walked out of the school building. Ethan looked excited and staring at the watch. He then looked up and saw Alice, Hannibal, Terence, and Nikki standing in front of them with worried and annoyed faces.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, we need to talk.

_[INSERT SONG/TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8a/Fool_on_the_Planet_-_Tattooed_Commercial.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206224556>]_

_[We cut to the group sitting outside at their usual table.]_

**Alice** : We think you have a problem.

 **Ethan** : What do you mean?

 **Alice** : Well... I'll just cut to the chase. See...

 **Hannibal** : Yo, you need to cut it with that Ghoulseye crap.

 **Nikki** : Seriously.

 **Ethan** : What? Come on guys! Ghoulseye is the best!

 **Terence** : For you.

 **Alice** : We just think you need to tone it down on using this guy, that's all.

 **Ethan** : But, come on. Without Ghoulseye, I couldn't have defeated Tattooed Man.

 **Alice** : Yeah, but-

 **Ethan** : But, what?! Don't you think you guys are overreacting?

 **Nikki** : Boy, I think you're the one that's underreacting. Ever since you got that new alien, it's been one prank after another. We get you're trying to enjoy time with learning how to use Ghoulseye, but can you do it without having us as the targets?

 **Ethan** : Wait, what? I was never trying to target you!

 **Nikki** : Oh, really?

 **Terence** : It's because of Ghoulseye, I don't even have the motivation to get up and go to school anymore.

 **Hannibal** : Dude, you never had the motivation.

_[Terence glared at Hannibal while he responded with a smirk.]_

**Ethan** : I'm sorry if I was making you feel that way. But I'm not going to let my new alien be the blame for all your problems. Lieutenant Steel says it's important for me to learn how to use all of the aliens in the watch, and that includes Ghoulseye, and if that's going to be a problem, then...

_[Ethan paused and looked down.]_

**Ethan** : ...I don't know.

_[The group heard a familiar voice calling out Ethan's name.]_

**Tattooed Man** : HEY! WELLINGTON!

_[Ethan looked up and gasped]_

**Tattooed Man** : I knew I'd find you here!

_[Tattooed Man charged towards the group, as they were left in shock while Ethan made a nasty glare at him.]_

 

**ACT 2:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2b/Tattooed_Man%27s_Rage.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206225526>] _

**Tattooed Man** : You were about to have my tattoos ripped off my body! Now, I'm gonna rip that fancy watch of yours right off your wrist!

 **Ethan** : Oh, we'll see about that.

 **Alice** : Be careful, Ethan. Try not to play with your alien choices around this guy, he means business!

 **Ethan** : Don't you think I know that? At least now I can my prove my point!

 **Nikki** : Are you for real? This is no time to try and make a point!

 **Terence** : We're dead.

_[Ethan turned the dial, selecting from Echo Echo to Ghoulseye.]_

**Ethan** : C'mon, Ghoulseye!

_[Ethan raised up his arm and slammed down. He transformed in a green light, but became Diamondhead by mistake.]_

**Diamondhead** : Diamondhead? No, wait, let me switch to Ghoulseye...

_[Tattooed Man created a giant spider and it shot its energy web at Diamondhead. The spider flung him into the air.]_

**Diamondhead** : WHOAAAAAA! AAAHHH!!!

_[Diamondhead was slammed into the ground. Tattooed Man walked towards him.]_

**Tattooed Man** : No way you are bringing your ghoul friend here today. This time it's just you and me.

 **Diamondhead** : Then let's see if you can break out of diamonds!

_[Diamondhead dug one arm into the ground and raised up the other, which encased Tattooed Man in a crystal from the shoulders down, immobilizing him.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Agh! Are you kidding me?

 **Diamondhead** : Yeah, that's right! And stay there until the SACT arrives.

 **Tattooed Man** : Gah! I'm never going back!

_[Tattooed Man cracked through the crystal's surface.]_

**Diamondhead** : Wait, what?!

_[Tattooed Man used his strength to break free from Diamondhead's trap and millions of micro-shards rained down on top of them. An innocent group of bystanders ran from the diamond shards and Diamondhead created a diamond-shaped umbrella to cover them. The innocent bystanders ran away and Diamondhead turned towards Tattooed Man.]_

**Diamondhead** : Seriously? What's this guy made of? It doesn't matter, because Ghoulseye's got this!

_[A rhinoceros rammed into Diamondhead and he went flying. He crashed into a wall, getting his back shards and arms stuck.]_

**Diamondhead** : Oh you've gotta be- Ergh!

_[Diamondhead struggled to break free and Tattooed Man turned to his friends and recognized them.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You were the ones who were watching the fight. And you...  _[Glares at Alice]_  You were with the one who was with that Changesman!

_[The group ran away, and Tattooed Man manifested an energy cobra to grab Alice.]_

**Alice** : Oh come on! You're grabbing me again?!

 **Diamondhead** : Hang on, Alice, I'm coming!

_[Diamondhead continued to struggle as a laughing Tattooed Man turned to him.]_

**Tattooed Man** : It's been fun, but I've got to escape before you manage to change into that Ghoulseye guy again. Now, time to soar like an eagle and fly out of here!

_[An eagle tattoo glew from his back, and Tattooed Man summoned a giant eagle made up of energy. Tattooed Man jumped onto it while the cobra still held onto Alice.]_

**Alice** : You can summon two at a time?!

 **Tattooed Man** : Oh, there's plenty more that I can do!

_[The cobra jumped on and eagle flew into the sky while Alice screamed.]_

**Diamondhead** : Alice!

_[Diamondhead used his hands to create diamond pillars to push himself off the wall. Diamondhead timed out and transformed back to normal. Ethan punched the ground in rage as the others ran to him. The track ended.]_

**Ethan** : We've got to go after her. Fast.

 **Nikki** : I'll call Lieutenant Steel.

 **Hannibal** : Ethan, what happened back there?

 **Terence** : Yeah, normally you're in control of Diamondhead. Now...?

 **Ethan** : I don't know... Ugh! If only I had gotten Ghoulseye! He would've been the right one for the job!

 **Hannibal** : Well, you have been using Ghoulseye all week, maybe the watch decided it was time for you to take a break.

 **Ethan** : What? No way! The watch would never decide that!

 **Terence** : True, but didn't you say the watch almost never turns you into the alien you want? Maybe this was one of those times.

 **Ethan** : Maybe...  _[Groans]_  You're some piece of work, you know that?

_[Ethan turned to the watch, and looked at it while it was recharging. The scene shifted to Alice and Tattooed Man arriving inside an empty warehouse. His eagle fades away and his cobra wraps her to a metal pole.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c8/Under_the_Villain%27s_Lair.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206225935>]_

**Alice** : Agh! Hey!

 **Tattooed Man** : Sorry, I didn't mean to get rough with you.

 **Alice** : Ew. Now, let me go!

 **Tattooed Man** : No! Not yet. Your friend sent me to his government buddies to try and rip away my precious tattoos! Unlucky for him, I escaped! Now is my chance to rip away something precious from him.

 **Alice** : So you're going to rip me?!

 **Tattooed Man** : Of course not. I may like bashing people and beating them to a bloody pulp, but I don't want to kill anyone, at least not yet.

 **Alice** : What?!

 **Tattooed Man** : Ugh, nothing.

 **Alice** : Wait a minute, do you even have a plan?

 **Tattooed Man** : Ummm... I'm going to get back at your friend?

 **Alice** : How?

 **Tattooed Man** : Uhh... You're here?

 **Alice** : Are you for real?! You brought me here for no reason!

 **Tattooed Man** : Hey! I'm not too good of an improviser! Just lemme think!

 **Alice** : Maybe it'd be best if you just let me go.

 **Tattooed Man** : No... I was imprisoned, so I might as well imprison someone the Changesman cares about!

 **Alice** : Of course you have that part of your plan figured out.

_[Alice took a deep breath which blew some of her hair to the other side.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Wait a minute, maybe you could help me with a plan?

 **Alice** : You have got to be joking.

 **Tattooed Man** : Yeah, you seem like the kind of person who's all smart and stuff. Tell you what, if you help me in my plan for escape, I'll let you go without a scratch on you.

_[Alice showed him her palm, which revealed to have a scratch mark.]_

**Tattooed Man** : I mean more scratches. So, do we have a deal?

 **Alice** : What do I have to lose?

_[The track ended. The scene shifted back to the front of Horizon Arts as Nikki, Terence and Hannibal sat on the sidewalk, while Ethan was waiting for his watch to recharge back at the tables. Soon, a SACT truck arrives and Lieutenant Steel stepped outside.]_

**Nikki** : Anything?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Nothing. I sent a couple of search parties to search all of Northern California, they haven't found anything yet, but we're looking.

_[Lieutenant Steel's eyes glance over and sees a frustration Ethan trying to mess with the watch.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : What's with him?

 **Hannibal** : Oh he's mad that he couldn't save Alice.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Sounds fair.

 **Nikki** : Fair? Please, he's more mad about not being able to use his new alien he's been using all week. He's grown so attached to that alien, that when that watch of his gave him somebody else, he practically let Alice be taken away.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I'll go have a talk with him.

_[Lieutenant Steel walked toward Ethan. Hannibal snickered.]_

**Hannibal** : Reminds me of that time you entered that pie eating contest, and you-

 **Nikki** : Can it, Hanny!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Finding_Alice_%28Let%27s_Go_Out_Together_-_ADAH%29_-_Episode_10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206230210>]_

_[Lieutenant Steel approached Ethan, who was sitting on top of the table as he patiently waited for the watch to recharge.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You know, you're actually supposed to sit on the seats by the table.

 **Ethan** : Meh.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : So your friends tell me you've been using your new alien a lot recently.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, and I could've used him to save Alice. I could've flown after him, but instead I was strapped to the wall by my own dumb crystal spikes.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Did you ever stop to think why that happened to you?

 **Ethan** : I've been trying, but no.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, you see... When I was young, I was really into playing sports. I knew how to play almost all of them, baseball, basketball, tennis, soccer, you name it! And I was the star player of every team I was on. But one day, I signed up for football practice. And I got so addicted to that spot, I devoted most of my free time to practice. I became the star player of the football team, yes. But I couldn't play the other sports very well because I wasn't practicing enough. Most of my friends continued on to become professional sports players, but I was never chosen due to my clear lack of focus on anything other than football.

 **Ethan** : What are you trying to say?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : See, it's cool when you find out you have a new power. But you can't let that make you become too dependent on one alien form. Otherwise, you won't remember how to use your other aliens, and fall flat like you did today. And while this new alien can do many things, there's some things he can't do that only your other aliens can.

 **Ethan** : Huh.

_[The core of the watch flashed from red to green. Ethan stepped off the table and approached the others as he made his way towards the entrance.]_

**Ethan** : I'm gonna see if I can find Alice.

 **Terence** : You better use XLR8 for this one, Ethan.

 **Nikki** : Especially if you manage to find Tattooed Man, XLR8 could give you some cover.

 **Ethan** : I might have a better idea in mind. But-

_[A soldier ran up to the group as Lieutenant Steel then approached the soldier.]_

**Soldier** : Lieutenant, we just got some intel where Tattooed Man maybe hiding. We think he's at a warehouse facility outside Sutter County.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Send me the coordinates, we're on our way.

 

 **ACT 3:**  

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ab/Search_for_the_Culprit_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206230703>]    
_

_[Back inside Tattooed Man's lair, we shift to hours later where Alice and Tattooed Man were finishing their conversation.]_

**Alice** : So let's go over the plan one more time. You demand 8 million dollars.

 **Tattooed Man** : 10 billion.

 **Alice** : Don't be too picky, you know they're not gonna give you that much money.

 **Tattooed Man** : Fine, 10 million.

 **Alice** : 10 million dollars, and a full satisfaction guaranteed to have your own place out in Malibu.

 **Tattooed Man** : Actually I was thinking more in Orlando, there's a lot more awesome theme parks there and-

 **Alice** : 10 million dollars and a full satisfaction guarantee to have you own place in Orlando. You get away scott free with all the charges dropped, and you must agree to never bother the SACT or cause any federal damage to the public.

 **Tattooed Man** : And?

 **Alice** : And... Ethan must agree to walk around outside in his underwear while break dancing.

 **Tattooed Man** : There we go. That's what I like to hear!

 **Alice** : There. Phew, now you have your plan all set out.

 **Tattooed Man** : Yesss! This is gonna be perfect! Soon, I will finally live the lifestyle of luxury, and I'll finally get my revenge, and no one can stop me this time!

_[Nearby, a loud shaking noise could be heard. Alice and Tattooed Man turned toward the noise, and the front entrance exploded. Ethan, Lieutenant Steel, and a group of SACT soldiers ran inside with their weapons up in the air and Ethan's hand over the watch.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : It's over, Tattooed Man! Now surrender the girl and give yourself up!

 **Tattooed Man** : How about another proposition. You let me go, give me 10 million dollars, buy me a place in Orlando, and as Ethan's punishment for humiliating me, he has to go out in his underwear and break dance in front of everyone.

 **Ethan** : WHAT?!

 **Tattooed Man** : And in return, I'll let the girl go and we just pretend like none of this ever happened. Do we have a deal?

_[Ethan and Lieutenant Steel's eyes glanced at each other and they turned back with angered faces.]_

**Ethan** : Forget that, man! You're going down!

 **Tattooed Man** : You said that was going to work!

 **Alice** : I didn't guarantee they were going to actually agree with it! You should've came up with a plan yourself, don't depend on me!

_[Tattooed Man screamed out of frustration. The track ended.]_

**Tattooed Man** : As I said, I'm bad at improvising! Which it looks like I'm gonna have to do. So...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/98/Power_Struggle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206231049>]_

_[Tattooed Man charged towards the group, releasing a tiger at them. Ethan, Lieutenant Steel and the SACT soldiers ran away from the tiger and it ran into a wall, creating a small explosion. Ethan stood up seeing the cobra starting to squeeze Alice.]_

**Ethan** : You wanna play with energy? Then how about I give you a piece of my own!

_[Ethan popped up the watch's core and slammed down. Ethan transformed into AmpFibian and he flew towards Tattooed Man. Tattooed Man created a scorpion, and it attempted to claw AmpFibian with its pinsirs.]_

**AmpFibian** : WHOA!

_[AmpFibian flew back and raised out his four tentacles. He absorbed the scorpion's energy, and the scorpion faded into particles as it was sucked into AmpFibian's body. AmpFibian raised out his upper left tentacle and fired an EMP blast at Tattooed Man, sending him backwards.]_

**AmpFibian** : Aw, yeah! I finally got an alien who can counter your attacks! Wooo! I'm so amped! Now to save Alice!

_[AmpFibian flew towards Alice, and Tattooed Man sent another tiger at him.]_

**AmpFibian** : AGH!

_[AmpFibian absorbed the tiger and unleashed its energy at Tattooed Man. He was blasted back, and gave Ethan an angered look. From behind, the soldiers were firing lasers at him. Tattooed Man turned toward them and created a gorilla, who punched the ground and created a shockwave. AmpFibian flew over to Alice.]_

**Alice** : It's about time you came. I was starting to lose my patience with him.

 **AmpFibian** : Relax, girl. AmpFibian's got enough shock value to even affect ol' Inkstain!

_[AmpFibian absorbed the cobra that had Alice captive. Alice dropped to the ground, safe. Tattooed Man got up and turned over to AmpFibian, angered.]_

**Tattooed Man** : What did you just call me?!

 **AmpFibian** : Go wait with the others, they're outside.

 **Alice** : Be sure to give him some of my own shock value.  _[Winks.]_

 **AmpFibian** : You got it!

_[Alice ran away while Tattooed Man charged at AmpFibian. AmpFibian went flying towards the wall and Tattooed Man raised his arms up. Tattooed Man grabbed AmpFibian and began to squish him without any leverage to move. Meanwhile, Alice made it to Nikki, Hannibal and Terence, standing by the broken wall. Alice hugged them and they turned over to watch the fight.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You think you can call me inkstain and humiliate me a second time? Think again bucko!

_[Tattooed Man continued to squish AmpFibian.]_

**AmpFibian** : Agh! So strong!

 **Tattooed Man** : Well, duh! That's just how I work.

_[Tattooed Man flexed, letting AmpFibian go by accident.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Wait a minute...

 **AmpFibian** : Gee, thanks.

 **Tattooed Man** : No problem.

 **AmpFibian** : Now get electrified!

_[AmpFibian charged his arms and he launched an electric blast at Tattooed Man. Tattooed Man appeared to be resisting the electricity and smiled. Tattooed Man walked towards him.]_

**AmpFibian** : No way! How?!

 **Tattooed Man** : As I said, I got thick skin! Especially from your puny blasts you and your friends have been giving me at all day. I'm so strong now, that I can resist anything you throw at me!

 **AmpFibian** : Oh, dang it man!

_[Tattooed Man threw a massive punch at AmpFibian. It launched AmpFibian into a wall hardly, and AmpFibian crumpled into the ground. Tattooed Man grabbed his tentacles and swung him around. Tattooed Man then sent him to the ground with a harder punch. It created a shockwave and AmpFibian was stuck to the ground. Before Tattooed Man could send the final blow, the SACT soldiers continued firing at him. Tattooed Man raised his arms, blocking the attacks. AmpFibian's hourglass symbol started flashing and he transformed back into Ethan. Hannibal and Alice approached Ethan and put their arms around him to help him stand.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh, I'm gonna really feel that during Winter Break.

 **Nikki** : Are you okay?

 **Ethan** : Aside from my arms feeling super stretched out, and that hit to the stomach, I'm good.

 **Hannibal** : There's gotta be something that can take this guy down once and for all.

 **Alice** : I think there's only one thing you can do.

_[The group turned to Alice, wondering what she was about to say.]_

**Alice** : Use Ghoulseye.

 **Hannibal, Terence** : What?!

 **Nikki** : Are you crazy? We just got him to stop using that alien!

 **Alice** : I know, but I think that's the only alien who can defeat this guy.

 **Ethan** : But you said-

 **Alice** : We told you to use only the necessary aliens at times that were necessary. And right now, I think Ghoulseye is the necessary alien for the job.

_[While Alice spoke, Tattooed Man sent several soldiers flying in the air with a single punch. Tattooed Man held one of them into the air and punched him into the ground. The soldier spat blood out of his mouth and fell unconscious. Ethan pushed Alice and Hannibal's arms off him. He took a step, almost limping to approach Tattooed Man.]_

**Ethan** : Okay.

_[Ethan raised his left arm to him, and raised the other as the watch activated. Ethan tapped the button, popping up the watch's core.]_

**Ethan** : This is the job for...

_[Ethan turned the dial from Echo Echo to Four Arms to Ghoulseye.]_

**Ethan** : Ghoulseye!

_[Ethan smiled with his teeth and gave an intimidated look. Ethan slammed down, and a bright green light blinded towards the camera. The track shifted.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2b/Freebee_Honey_-_The_Pillows_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206231740>]_

_[GHOULSEYE TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's body floated backwards as he raised his arms back. A pink exoskeleton grew from his arms. Spikes grew from his shoulder. The exoskeleton grew on his chest. Ethan spun around as his body as the rest of the exoskeleton attached to him. A cloak surrounded his body, and he stood out with his arms raised up in the air. Ghoulseye began laughing, and the transformation ended with a green light, blinding the screen.]_

_[Tattooed Man punched another soldier to the ground. He began to hear footsteps slowly approaching him. He turned over and gasped at the view from his direction.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Hey! Walking Tattoo Parlor!

_[We zoom up to see Ghoulseye in a battle stance.]_

**New Alien** : Come and get some of your ol' friend, Ghoulseye!

 **Tattooed Man** : You...

_[Tattooed Man, enraged, starting screaming and charging toward him, creating a rhinoceros. Ghoulseye created a sticky ectoplasm bow from his cloak and launched his arrows at the rhinoceros. It exploded and created a cloud of smoke. Tattooed Man jumped out of the smoke, screaming. Ghoulseye phased through him and Tattooed Man fell to the ground.]_

**Tattooed Man** : I won't let you humiliate me again!

 **New Alien** : Why, you're the walking joke of this dance! Don't you remember?

_[Tattooed Man created a spider and it launched another sticky energy web.]_

**New Alien** : Let's try another weapon on for size!

_[Ghoulseye's stomach glew and a staff grew out from his star. Ghoulseye raised it in the air and a saber grew out of it, forming a scythe. Ghoulseye sliced the web into pieces, then flew over and sliced the spider into particles.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You won't beat me!

 **New Alien** : Oh yeah? Well I'm just getting started!

_[Ghoulseye's scythe disappeared and he created a pair of brass knuckles and attached them to his fists. Ghoulseye flew towards him and landed a punch on Tattooed Man. Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki ran out of the way as Tattooed Man flew back in their direction. Tattooed Man landed directly into the ground.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Gah!

_[Ghoulseye launched his sticky ectoplasm and Tattooed Man was trapped. Tattooed Man struggled to break free.]_

**Tattooed Man** : No... NO!

 **New Alien** : And now for the finishing move!

_[In a green spinning background, Ghoulseye created a largely shaped bow out of his cloak and ectoplasm. Ghoulseye summoned multiple giant arrows.]_

**New Alien** : SLIMY SINISTER ARROW BLITZ!!!

_[Ghoulseye launched the arrows and they went flying towards Tattooed Man. Ghoulseye charged towards Tattooed Man as well.]_

**Tattooed Man** : NOOOOOOO!!!

_[The arrows hit Tattooed Man. Ghoulseye's body, surrounded in an energy field shaped like an arrow, made its impact. The arrows and Ghoulseye created an energy explosion around Tattooed Man. The explosion created a large gust of wind, breaking all the glass in the warehouse and everyone inside covered themselves for cover. Soon the smoke cloud cleared and Tattooed Man fell to the ground, unconscious with swirls spinning around his eyes.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Ugh...

_[The track ended. The group and SACT soldiers cheered for Ghoulseye. Ghoulseye floated to the ground and changed back to normal. Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki ran over to Ethan.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e8/E-10_-_Everyone_are_Friends.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027035650>]_

**Alice** : That was totally awesome!

_[Alice jumped onto Ethan and hugged him. Ethan reacted by laughing nervously. Once Alice let go, Terence punched Ethan in the shoulder.]_

**Terence** : Seriously dude!

 **Hannibal** : Damn, that Ghoulseye is one seriously powerful-looking alien.

 **Nikki** : I can see why you were so attached to him. I'd be too, if I was able to become him.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but still. I gotta be careful when it comes to using this guy, I don't wanna risk become completely addicted to using that one alien or anyone else on my playlist. Otherwise, I'm gonna end up hurting the others around me and not see what I'm doing.

 **Alice** : Awww.

 **Nikki** : So he really did learn something from all this.

 **Terence** : And he never learns anything.

 **Ethan** : WHAT?!  _[A vein popped out from the side of his head.]_

 **Terence** : I'm just saying, you never learn anything.

 **Ethan** : Oh, really? You wanna go, Terence?!

 **Terence** : Yeah, I wanna go! I wanna see just what you got, Wellington!

 **Ethan** : Alright fine! Let's go, GHOULSEYE!

_[Ethan slammed down and nothing happened.]_

**Ethan** : FOUR ARMS!

_[Ethan slammed down again and nothing happened.]_

**Ethan** : Diamondhead? Aw, man...

_[The others laughed as everything faded to Tattooed Man being arrested again.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Thank you for bringing him in again. Just remember, try not to become addicted to him or any of your other transformations again.

 **Ethan** : Will do, sir.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Alright, then. Unless there's another alien attack, I'll see you all after the holidays.

_[Lieutenant Steel waved goodbye and walked towards his truck.]_

**Alice** : Take care!

 **Nikki** : Happy Holidays!

 **Hannibal** : Later, man.

_[The track ended. The truck drove off and Tattooed Man stared at Ethan through the glass as he had a furious look on his face. Meanwhile, Ethan was looking down at the watch as the others noticed his silence.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/81/The_Start_of_E-10_%28Official%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206232353>]_

**Alice** : What's wrong, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : Just, wondering. Every time I've used the watch, I've never seen this alien pop up before. So it just had me wondering... What if there are other aliens inside the watch that I don't know about?

 **Nikki** : Well that is a possibility. We don't know what the watch is really for, or what the watch it's really called.

 **Ethan** : It just got me wondering. That's all. But you know, now that I've been in the superhero game for a while now. It's time I gave myself a hero name, don't you think?

 **Nikki** : Oh, no. You are not giving yourself a stupid superhero name. You already do that with all your aliens!

 **Hannibal** : Come on, Nikki, every superhero in the comics gotta give themselves a superhero name.

 **Nikki** : But not this one! He doesn't need no damn codename.

 **Ethan** : I got it! How about...

_[Ethan did a superhero stance and raised his arm over the watch.]_

**Ethan** : E-10!

_[There was a slight pause between them.]_

**Hannibal** : E-10? I dig it.

 **Alice** : I like it, it sounds catchy.

 **Terence** : Now you're just trying to make it sound like it's obviously you.

 **Ethan** : But it's a clever combination of my name and the number of aliens I have!

 **Nikki** : What happens when you get an 11th one?

 **Ethan** : Uh... Let's not get into that.

_[The group was walking towards Hannibal's car.]_

**Hannibal** : How about E-leven?

 **Ethan** : No way!

 **Alice** : What about TE-welve!

 **Ethan** : Stop it!

 **Nikki** : Your name sound like a video game rating.

 **Hannibal** :  _[Deep voice]_  Rated E-10 for ages 10 and up!

_[Ethan groaned while the others laughed at him as everything panned up to the sky. The setting then changed to night as a familiar looking figure with a red cloak entered inside an abandoned warehouse. He lifted everything up in the air as the objects were surrounded in red aura. He soon found a golden gem laying down on the ground. He dropped everything and the gem floated toward him.]_

**Figure** : Ah, the Polytimos Somnium. Just what I was looking for.

_[He turned to the screen, revealing himself to be Hex.]_

**Hex** : I have everything I need now, to take the blasted boy's watch for myself.

_[Hex laughed maniacally as everything faded to black.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ee/E-10_ED_1_-_Kekkai_Sensen.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629075631>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/bc/Episode_11_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206234133>]_


	11. Episode 11 - "He's Everything You Want"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student arrives at the Horizon Arts Campus, and as he slowly starts to take away the things Ethan cares most, it leads him to investigate who he really is.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/11/Antic_Battle_-_Episode_11.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208072730>]_

_[From the ground level, we see a figure taking fast steps on the ground. We zoom up to a masculine figure, with a jacket wrapped around him, as he ran down the sidewalk, taking deep breaths. The figure was revealed to be Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Oh man. Can't believe I'm going to be late, again! Stupid XLR8, I should've just let the police handle those robbers. If only this stupid watch didn't time out so soon, I wouldn't have to be running 30 blocks to get to class! Whatever, I can still get there in time!

_[Ethan took a deep breath and screamed as he increased his speed. As he ran faster, dust appeared behind his feet and clouded the screen. Soon, Ethan ran past the Horizons sign as he took deep breaths. Ethan saw the buildings in front of him and smiled, which encouraged him to increase his speed.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : I'm going to make it! I'm going to make it! I-

_[Ethan tripped over one of the cracks on the sidewalk and he went flying over to the ground. He bounced over a couple times until he finally stopped.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh...

_[A foot stepped near Ethan's head.]_

**Terence** : About time you made it.

_[The song shifted. Ethan looked up and saw Alice, Nikki and Terence standing before him.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/59/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Short_Ep_11%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208073009>]_

**Alice** : We were hoping you weren't going to start the new semester without us.

_[Alice gave Ethan her hand. Ethan grabbed it and she helped him up.]_

**Nikki** : So, you ready for the new semester?

_[Ethan took a deep breath and smiled with a confident look on his face.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah.

 _[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/cd/Rise_to_the_Challenge%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208073330>]_

_[We shifted to the cafeteria to where people in the background were either buying their lunches or sitting in areas talking amongst themselves. Ethan, Terence, Alice and Nikki were sitting inside a small booth. On the table were scattered pieces of papers, which were their schedules. Alice placed her fingers on Ethan and Nikki's schedules as she coordinates them to later time dates.]_

**Alice** : Alright, so if you and Ethan can swap out your 11:00 classes to 3:45, we should be able to meet for our break on Monday and Wednesdays.

 **Ethan** : Why do I have to be the one to change my class?

 **Alice** : Because it's easily structured that way. Besides, don't you like to hang out with us?

_[Alice gave Ethan the puppy dog eyes.]_

**Ethan** : I do, but I also like to be financially secure, since ya know... college tuition...

 **Nikki** : You still have a week to get a refund and to sign up for the next one.

 **Ethan** : Yeah... Ugh, fine.  _[Folds arms]_  I hate finances.

_[Terence looked at his schedule.]_

**Terence** : Hey, you and I have the same class together.

 **Ethan** : Sweet!

 **Nikki** : Which class?

 **Terence** : Field and Lighting Production. Apparently, Hannibal is taking it too.

 **Ethan** : I mean we're technically going into the same degree so we were bound to have a ton of classes together.

 **Alice** , Nikki: Nice.

 **Terence** : You know they say that the professor is so precise that if you screw up in at least one of your shots, he'll flunk your entire assignment.

 **Ethan** : The assignment?! Are you kidding me? I'm not even the kind of person who likes to try that hard.

 **Alice** : Then I guess you better start studying.

_[Ethan slid himself down the seat and face planted into the table.]_

**Ethan** : Nandayo.

_[They hear a voice shout for them, and the group turns to the direction of the sound. It's revealed that Hannibal is the one running to them.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, guys!

_[Hannibal stopped right next to them. He then leaned over and took deep breath as he sat down a flyer right on top of their schedules, pointing at the slip of paper.]_

**Hannibal** : You gotta check this out, man. They started placing fliers for Horizon's next Mechanic EXPO.

 **Ethan** : Who with the what now?

 **Hannibal** : The Horizon's Mechanic EXPO? You been here for 6 months and don't know what the EXPO is?

 **Ethan** : Dude, that should tell you your answer already.

 **Alice** : What is it?

 **Hannibal** : It's basically a convention where students build revolutionary inventions that could change the world. The winner gets a patent and everything, and a cash prize!

 **Alice** : Wait, students here just... build revolutionary inventions every year?

 **Nikki** : Welcome to Horizons.

 **Alice** : I think that sounds awesome!

 **Hannibal** : Yeah! I mean, some years are better than others. It's rare that we actually get something that will go into the public domain. But I'm keeping my hopes up...

 **Nikki** : You're really going to enter again, Hanny? You know you placed 4th last year.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, if it wasn't for Dwayne and that stupid Health Checker of his, being able to scan cell waves and everything...  _[Slams hands on table.]_  Well this year's different, because this year, I'm headed for first place! Me and a friend of mine are working on this cool new construction transportation vehicle. You guys would love it, you should come!

 **Nikki** :  _[Looks at flyer]_  Well, it is on a Saturday. Will do.

 **Ethan** : Sure.

 **Alice** : Sounds like fun.

 **Terence** : Actually, I gotta start prepping for my lighting and camera equipment so I'll...

_[Nikki kicked Terence's foot as he tried to hold back his scream.]_

**Terence** : Ah-Ah! Alright! I mean... I'll be there.

_[The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/de/Expo-nential.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208074215>]_

_[We shifted to Saturday morning where the setting has changed to a sunny day outside. Everyone was sitting on foldable chairs waiting for the expo to start. The audience wore jackets, some with hats, as they waited for the host to appear on the wooden stage. Eventually, a man wore a coat and glasses arrived on stage and held out his microphone.]_

**EXPO Host** : Welcome everyone! I apologize for bringing you all out here in such cold conditions. But don't worry! You are more than welcomed to grab a free cup of hot chocolate or coffee, provided by our campus' cafeteria. Now, I give you, our Horizon Mechanics EXPO! Our first contestant is Cindy Dane, with her all-purpose desk drawer!

_[The audience applauded as Cindy stepped on the stage. We then transitioned to a few students doing their presentations and showing off their inventions until it was Hannibal's turn.]_

**EXPO Host** : Next up, we have Hannibal Lincoln, Steven Washington, and Isaac Roosevelt and their driverless material transporter!

_[The audience clapped for Hannibal as he and his friends step on stage with a flat platform with wheels.]_

**Alice** : Woooo!

 **Nikki** : Go, Hanny!

 **Hannibal** : Isaac, you mind grabbing the rest of the materials backstage?

_[Isaac gave a thumbs up and went backstage.]_

**Hannibal** : Like the man said, this is a driver-less material transporter. Now you may think this is some useless contraption made to move objects or that it's just some whole hunk of junk made to move things from long distances, right? Wrong.

 **Steven** : This is something much more than that, and we're about to demonstrate it to you here and now.

_[Isaac came on the stage carrying several large bundles of planks on a cart.]_

**Hannibal** : See, when you need to get materials to build something, like, say, for a house, you need to manually bring them out yourself. And while there are many tools to assist in carrying large amounts of material, that doesn't stop the possibility of injury.

 **Isaac** : With this platform, we plan on fixing that.

_[Steven, Isaac, and Hannibal start putting the bundles of planks on to the platform.]_

**Steven** : The only labor you will need to do is putting the materials on the cart in the first place!

 **Hannibal** : Now, what you do next is simple.

_[Hannibal went over to a small pad attached to the platform.]_

**Hannibal** : All you gotta do is type in a few coordinates...

_[Hannibal pressed some buttons on the pad. He stepped back and the robot went down the wheelchair ramp by the side of the stage and into a clearing by the audience.]_

**Isaac** : And whatever you want to transport gets transported!

_[The audience responded with some intrigued murmuring. Hannibal, Isaac, and Steven make it over to the platform.]_

**Steven** : Now, some of you skeptics may be thinking, "But what if what I need to carry is too tall or it's stormy outside?

 **Hannibal** : Our answer is a single push of a button.

_[Isaac pressed a larger button on the pad. Instantly, 6 foot walls came out of the sides of the platform.]_

**Isaac** : It's also lined with a sensory program so it won't get into any accidents.

_[Steven stepped over and activated the platform to move once more, and Isaac stepped in the way. The robot stopped and went around him.]_

**Steven** : This platform is also has a low carbon footprint and there weren't any shady ways we built this. This is as environment friendly as it gets.

 **Hannibal** : Forget forklifts and other manually operated material transports, we have a safe and environment friendly alternative here. This is the driver-less material transport!

_[The crowd applauded them. Ethan, Alice and Nikki cheered for Hannibal.]_

**Nikki** :  _[Whistles]_  Go, Hanny!!!

_[Hannibal, Steven and Isaac walked off the stage. The driver-less material transport followed them.]_

**EXPO Host** : Wow, I don't know what could top that! But let's humor ourselves. Here's Dexter Ottoman's attempt to beat Hannibal with his vanishing box!

_[There was a small applause for Dexter as he arrived on the stage.]_

**Dexter** : Now... You may think, "A driver-less construction transport? This kid's ahead of his time!" And you're right. Self driving vehicles are the future...

_[A forklift carries a large metal box on the stage.]_

**Dexter** : But the future has much, much more in store.

_[The audience mumbled at the sight of the box, wondering how it could be of any use.]_

**Dexter** : Now, this is what I like to call the vanishing box. It will revolutionize the world in reducing pollution. Instead of simply putting trash somewhere to rot, all you need to do is place whatever you want to get rid of in here!

_[A man stepped out of the forklift and went backstage. He and a couple guys stepped out with several trash bags. Dexter opened a door to inside the box and the men piled the bags inside. Dexter closed the door and opened a smaller hatch, revealing a button.]_

**Dexter** : Now, watch as pollution disappears with a push of a button!

_[Dexter pushing a button, and a large sound sounding almost like a blast rang across the stage. A red glow seeped out from the inside of the box. Once the noise and the light disappeared, Dexter opened the door, revealing that nothing is inside. The audience gasped in amazement. Ethan and Alice's eyes widened and their jaws hung towards the floor.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa, what the...

 **Alice** : I know, right?

 **Dexter** : See, using a simple vaporization process, I'm able to turn whatever is inside the box into a simple gas! We can eliminate landfills altogether! No one will need to know the difference between trash and recyclables! Anything that needs to be rid of can be turn into air! Imagine a future where vanishing boxes are by everyone's house. Imagine a clean, green future. Don't let this dream vanish! Make it a reality!

_[The audience stared in disbelief for a few moments. Then, they all got up and gave Dexter a standing ovation. While Ethan, Alice, and Nikki applaud him sitting down, they took notice to everyone's reaction.]_

**Nikki** : Damn, everyone's going nuts for this kid.

 **Ethan** : He has quite the talent, that's for sure.

_[We zoom beside Terence, where he stood up and was swinging his jacket around as he was screaming his name.]_

**Terence** : DEXTER! WOO-OO!!!

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to Hannibal as he looked at Dexter's response and grew worried. We transition toward the end of the EXPO where the host went up to the front speaking to the audience with his microphone. Backstage, we see Hannibal watching as Ethan, Alice, Terence and Nikki approached him, Steven and Isaac.]_

**Hannibal** : The judges are really taking a long time.

 **Nikki** : Just relax, you did good.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, but what that other kid did was better. How am I supposed to compete with that?

 **Terence** : Well, one thing's for sure, you are so not getting first.

_[Alice elbows Terence on his side.]_

**Terence** : Ow!  _[Rubs his side.]_

 **Alice** : What he means is, no matter what you place you make it in, you still did an amazing job and should be happy for what you did.

 **Hannibal** : Thanks, Alice.

_[Hannibal heard the EXPO host speak about the winner.]_

**Hannibal** : Shhh! He's starting...

 **EXPO Host** : Now, I don't see how anyone can top what we've seen here. But I think we all know who won here today.

 **Hannibal** :  _[Sighs]_

_[Dexter grinned and approached the stage with pride.]_

**EXPO Host** : The judges are unanimous. And the winner of this year's Horizon's Mechanic EXPO is...!

_[Suddenly, a large yellow portal appeared 20 feet in the air beside the audience. 3 Robots from Dimension 12 appeared out of the portal, floating in the air. They each had a red color scheme, and their large eyes glowed.]_

**Robots of Dimension 12** : Destroy all flesh and the works of flesh!

 

 **ACT 2:**   

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4e/It%27s_Action_Time_%28Wildmutt_VS_Robots_of_Dim_12%29_-_Episode_11.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208080403>]_

_[Everyone outside the surrounding EXPO began to panic. Ethan, however, began to laugh at the situation.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, man. That was so perfectly timed!

_[Ethan laughed harder as the group turned to him with confused and irritated looks.]_

**Alice** : Ethan! This is serious!

 **Ethan** : Yeah, yeah, I know! Don't worry, I got this!

_[Ethan turned the dial, and the watch's core popped up and Ethan raised his hand above it.]_

**Ethan** : It's Action Time!  _[Slams down]_

_[MINI-WILDMUTT TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised out his arm and orange fur rapidly grew from his hand to his face as his eye turned green. A green light surrounded the area and we zoomed out of Wildmutt's mouth as he made a mighty roar. We zoomed out to Ethan finishing transforming into Wildmutt as the transformation background cleared behind him. Wildmutt finished roaring as the group was surprised behind him.]_

_[Wildmutt sprung into the air and jumped on one of the robots. Wildmutt raised his paw and slashed off its arm with its claws. Its arm went flying off and Wildmutt climbed onto its head and he ripped it out with his mouth. Wildmutt swinged it to the ground and he jumped over to the next robot as the first one shut off. The second robot used its chainsaw arms to slice at Wildmutt, but it missed him aside from a few hairs.]_

**Wildmutt** : RRUUUUH-GRRRR!!!

_[Wildmutt jumped on the top of the robot as it kept trying to hit him, but it wasn't able to hit him. Meanwhile, the third robot shot a laser beam, and Wildmutt noticed it just in time and jumped off the robot as it was hit by the laser. Wildmutt landed on the ground, and he saw the robot throwing its arm toward him. He jumped and grabbed its arm with his mouth. Wildmutt starting running in circles around the robot, causing the arm to wrap around its body. Soon, the robot tumbled down. As it made its impact on the ground, Wildmutt jumped out of the way. The robot crashed into the ground and blew up. The crowd cheered and applauded for Wildmutt. Wildmutt ran out of the convention and disappeared to out of their reach.]_

**EXPO Host** : Well that was certainly a sight to witness!

 **Audience Member 1** : What did those evil robots come for?

 **Audience Member 2** : I don't know?

_[The crowd mumbled about what they had witnessed. Wildmutt sprang onto the ground and walked backstage, and he noticed a familiar scent. Wildmutt followed the scent.]_

**EXPO Host** : Well, now that that mess is over with... I'd like to present you, the winner of Horizon's Mechanic EXPO...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0b/EXPO_Digging_%26_Wildmutt_Theme_-_Catching_the_Trail.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208080351>]_

_[Wildmutt found the scent coming from Dexter's machine. He tapped the hourglass symbol to change back into Ethan and he walked over to them on stage.]_

**Ethan** : Wait! I figured out why the robots were attacking.

 **EXPO Host** : And now we have a less exciting interruption. What is it?

 **Ethan** : That "vanishing box" of Dexter's was built by using the parts of the robots who attacked the power plant back in November. But, you may wonder, how do I know?

_[Ethan ran backstage, leaving everyone confused. As a scraping noise was heard in the background, the EXPO host and the audience's expressions later turned tiresome. Five minutes later, Ethan eventually arrived back on stage as he pushed the vanishing box up for everyone to see.]_

**Ethan** : Okay...  _[Huff]_  Here you go, the evidence!

_[Ethan tipped the box over and opened it. On the top of the inside was a laser similar to the eyes of the Dimension 12 Robots.]_

**Ethan** : The top of the box has the same eye laser as those robots. Not to mention a lot of the metal on this box is coated in red. It's no wonder those robots attacked today, they were coming for one of their own.

 **Dexter** : You liar! I had nothing to do with that robot attack! I made this on my own terms.

_[Ethan tapped the button, and a red vaporizing laser blasted at the bottom of the box. It clearly resembled the lasers that the Robots of Dimension 12 fired. Ethan then turned to Dexter as he glared at Dexter.]_

**Dexter** : Uh... heheh...

_[The song ended.]_

**EXPO Host** : Well, since I have no choice, Dexter Ottoman is here by disqualified for stealing illegal robotic parts and bringing dangerous killer robots to our school!

 **Dexter** : AH!

 **EXPO Host** : Making HANNIBAL THE WINNER!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9b/Sweet_Victory_-_Episode_11.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208080600>]_

_[The crowd cheered as Hannibal ran up stage to hold his trophy. Nikki, Alice and Terence applauded backstage. We zoom to Dexter leaving the show EXPO and he turned over, staring at Ethan with an angry look.]_

**Dexter** : I swear... Someday, Ethan Wellington... you'll get what's coming to you...

_[The song ended.]_

_[Later that next week, Ethan entered inside one of Horizon's buildings, and held onto the straps of his backpack. Ethan noticed that Alice, Hannibal and Nikki were laughing with a new student, as Terence casually chilled to the side. The new student had short blond hair, a brown leather jacket over his light colored long-sleeve shirt, and jeans. Ethan grabbed onto this straps and walked over to them as they were finishing a conversation.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2a/Friends_at_Horizons_Extended.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208080621>]_   _  
_

 **Ethan** : Hey, guys, what's going-

 **New Student** : And then I said, "Hey, you can't go walking around the streets in Canada looking like that! What, are you trying to do, freeze to death?"

_[Alice, Hannibal and Nikki laughed harder. Terence and Ethan gave him a glare and whispered to themselves.]_

**Ethan** : Who's the new guy, and why does he sound like some snobby rich kid?

 **Terence** : His name is "Gary Alexander Stewart".

 **Ethan** : Like the writing term Gary Stu?

 **Terence** : Yep, but with a wart.

 **Ethan** : Wow, how original.

 **Terence** : Yeah, he's been making them laugh all morning. There's something off about this guy, but I don't know...

_[Gary turned over to see Ethan talking to Terence.]_

**Gary** : Ah! Why you must be Ethan Wellington, I heard so much about you from your friends here.

_[Gary shook his hand. Ethan laughed nervously with a weird expression on his face.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, pleasure's all mine. So, I've never seen you around Horizons before...

 **Gary** : Yeah, I just transferred here. My parents and I weren't fond of the school I previously went to, so we decided to pay for something more sophisticated.

 **Ethan (Thoughts)** : Holy shit, this guy comes right out of the movies.

 **Ethan** : Well, make yourself at home here, Horizons has plenty of opportunities here.

_[Gary pushed Ethan aside and looked at Terence's necklace.]_

**Gary** : Why, is that a camera on your necklace? It looks so small!

 **Terence** : Yeah, it's actually an antique I got at a pawn shop a few years back. I was backpacking through Europe one summer and went up to find this thing. Managed to snag a bunch of cool pics too.

 **Gary** : Oh, you must be into photography then! I love photographers. They're so marvelous!

 **Terence** : Really?

 **Gary** : Yeah! They do us a lot of good, allowing us to see things most people don't by taking pictures of unreachable places and sharing them to the world.

 **Terence** : Never thought of it that way...

 **Gary** : Learn to expand your mind, my dear friend, and soon you will be able to appreciate most things!

 **Terence** : Huh. See, Wellington, now that's how you should meet someone, not slamming their lunch into their face.

 **Ethan** : That was an unfortunate mistake and you know it!

_[Gary turned to the others.]_

**Gary** : Hey! After class, why don't we all meet outside for lunch?

 **Alice** : Yeah.

 **Terence** : Sure.

 **Nikki** : That sounds great.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I'm in.

_[They started walking away with Gary, with Ethan just standing over there.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, I'll meet you guys over there... Ugh...

_[Ethan looked down with a dim look on his face.]_

**Ethan** : I can't believe it's happening again...

_[The scene shifted over to outside where Ethan and Alice walking together on campus together.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1f/Friendly_Conversation_-_Unwelcome_Interruption.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208081137>]_

**Alice** : So, I know it's just an idea, but maybe I could actually write a book one day. I've got a lot of inspiration from just this past year, but I still need to create a main character who isn't just a cooler version of me...

 **Ethan** : Don't worry, you're smart. I'm sure you'll think of what to do. So let me ask you something, what do you think of Gary Stewart?

 **Alice** : I think he's nice. Why, you don't?

 **Ethan** : No, I mean it's not that. Just something seems off about the kind of guy. He just seems fake.

 **Alice** : C'mon, Ethan, you know not to judge a person's book by its cover.

 **Ethan** : I know, it's just he's giving off that kind of vibe is all.

 **Alice** : Maybe we just need to get to know him better, then we'll know if he's being straight with us or not.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I don't know. I've ran into a lot of people like that before and they've all turned out to be fake. Even some of the most normal sounding people, it just bugs me ya know?

_[Ethan looked down and Alice took a notice, starting to worry. They soon heard the sounds of someone screaming.]_

**Girl** : HELP! HEEEELP!!!!

 **Student** : She's about to fall!

_[Alice and Ethan looked over and saw a girl hanging from a school window, about to fall to the ground. There was a small crowd watching. Ethan began dialing an alien from the watch and raised his hand above it.]_

**Ethan** : I'll catch her with XLR8!

_[Before Ethan could slam down...]_

**Gary** : Hang on! I got you!

_[Gary ran towards the student. He jumped over to pass the crowd, and hopped on from the sides of the building to climb up. He made one more jump to grab the student, then safely approached to the ground and sat her down. The small crowd ran over to him and started cheering for him.]_

**Gary** : Hey, come on now! It was no trouble really! Anyone could've done it if they had acrobatic skills.

_[Ethan and Alice approached him.]_

**Alice** : You did great, Gary.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, who knew you had some kind of jump-

_[Gary walked over in front of Alice and bounced Ethan to the side.]_

**Gary** : Really, you think so? Thanks! I've been practicing that skill for years.

_[Ethan tried to grab their attention. He peaked over to the side looking at Alice. Alice took notice to this.]_

**Alice** : Um, I think Ethan was trying to say something.

 **Gary** : Oh, well, I'll let you both- Oh wait! Class is about to start. We better get going. What class you've got?

 **Alice** : Mathematics.

 **Gary** : Oh nice! I have that, too! Lemme walk you there.

 **Alice** : Oh, that sounds good. Maybe you can tell me more about where you learned those moves.

 **Gary** : Well you see, I took gymnastics class back in high school, and-

_[Gary's voice faded in the background and he walked off with Alice. Alice turned back at Ethan with half a smile and moved forward. Ethan surprised, his face started to glare.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/76/It%27s_Action_Time_%28Montage%29_-_Episode_11.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208081329>]_

_[MONTAGE: As soon as Ethan grabbed his food from the cafeteria, he headed over to where he and his friends usually sit and found that Gary took his spot, leaving no seats for him. Ethan shrugged with a weary look on his face. The scene shifted to Ethan sitting in the library by himself trying to study, where on the other table, was Gary surrounded by many students and his friends as he kept telling jokes. Ethan irritated, he put the books back in his bag and left the library. The scene shifted to outside the weapons bank with Fistrick stepping outside with Hoodlum and Corvo, carrying bags of filled with technology. A green light appeared in front of them.]_

_[MINI FOUR ARMS TRANSFORMATION: Ethan posed as he spun around. As he spun, he gained Four Arms's features. He stopped spinning and stood triumphantly. A green light flashed in front of the screen.]_

_[MONTAGE: Four Arms smirked and cracked all four of his knuckles. Fistrick, worried, grabbed his gun, ready to fire at Ethan. But suddenly, Gary arrived and kicked Fistrick to the side. He then beat up his men with his karate skills. Police cars arrived to the scene, and officers thanked Gary and took Fistrick and his men in. Four Arms, surprised, scratched the back of his head and pouted. Four Arms walked away with all four of his arms sagged down. The scene shifted to about a week later back at the cafeteria, where Ethan saw his friends sitting, but luckily had an empty seat. The song ended. Ethan sat down.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Ethan, haven't seen you in a while!

 **Ethan** : That's because Gary's been constantly pushing me out of the way! I haven't even been able to do my hero work with him around. He even managed to make Four Arms look like an idiot.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, I don't think he means anything by it, it's his first semester here. He doesn't know anything that goes on around Horizon. We're just trying to make him feel welcome here.

 **Ethan** :  _[To himself]_  Like you guys did with me...

 **Alice** : Don't worry, we'll talk to him about it. You're our friend, too.

_[Ethan took a deep breath to relax himself.]_

**Ethan** : Thanks.

_[Gary arrived to the table and notices there isn't a seat for him.]_

**Gary** : Aw, hey! There's no seat for me.

 **Ethan** : Why don't you try branching out and find some new friends?

 **Gary** : Naw, I love you guys too much. I'll just stand.

 **Alice, Nikki** : Awww...

 **Ethan** : Bleh...

 **Gary** : Oh, I have something to tell you guys. So, picture this.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6d/Story%2C_Suspicion_and_the_Death_Wing.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208081836>]_

**Gary** : I'm walking home last night, just minding my own business. But then I hear a few screams and some sirens, and thought to myself, "Gary, you should go check that out!" and I thought, "Yeah, me! Imma do that!" So I run over, and I find that there's this bank being held up by this dude who called himself... Professor Proff. He was basically this guy who was dressed up in science gear and had a bunch of weapons. He also had this assistant lady who could fire plasma out of her hands.

 **Terence** : What did you do about them?

 **Gary** : Well, I went in and said, "Hey, you! Stop feloning!" and he was like, "No! Finances for sciences and blah blah blah." Then the plasma lady shoots some plasma at me, but luckily I acted fast and rolled under the attack and popped up right next to her.

 **Nikki** : How were you able to take her down?

 **Gary** : Well, she tried throwing some punches, but I used my quick reflexes to dodge. Then I said, "It's past your bedtime, little girl," and delivered a specially timed karate chop to her brain, knocking her unconscious!

 **Hannibal** : That quip though.

 **Gary** : I know right? Still proud of myself for making it. But anyways, after Professor Proff saw plasma lady down, he turned to me and said, "You fool! I'll make you wish you stuck with the small life!" He then pointed a ray gun at me, and...

 **Terence** : Then what? Don't leave us hanging!

 **Gary** : Hold up...

_[Gary reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He opened up a news article that read, "Heroic Boy Defeats Rogue Scientist with his Own Shrink Ray."]_

**Nikki** : Whoa!

 **Hannibal** : Da-ang!

 **Alice** : You seriously did that?

 **Gary** : Sure did.

 **Ethan** : Are you kidding me right now? You guys actually believe that!

 **Hannibal** : To be fair, he did stop those goons at the bank back a few days ago.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, because he was interrupting a fight between Four Arms and them! Besides, nobody just casually walks over and stops a bad guy with a shrinking ray and some girl with plasma powers! It would be somebody with superspeed or someone who can counter attacks if anything! Plus, even if he did punch her in the brain, she would have massive brain damage and it would crack her skull open! Everybody knows you don't try to severely hurt people like that! A hero's job is to not hurt others but to save them!

 **Gary** : The felons survived the attack. And by taking action I saved dozens of people who were caught in the crosshairs of the robbery.

 **Ethan** : You know what, I'm gonna say it! I think you're making this all up... just so you can steal my friends from me!

_[There was a moment of silence at the table.]_

**Terence** : What do you have against this guy, Wellington?

 **Nikki** : He didn't do anything to you. He's just trying to make a difference.

 **Ethan** : For all we know, it's all probably an act just to win you guys over.

 **Hannibal** : Dude, relax he's just trying to be our friend! There's nothing wrong with that. You're our friend too, remember that.

 **Ethan** : But-

 **Gary** : Guys, guys. Don't get so mad at him. I can understand how he feels. I have pushed him aside since the day I came here, let's not blame him for thinking that. But I do realize the error of my ways, and I hope we can make amends.

_[Gary outstretched his hand to give Ethan a handshake. Ethan scowled and left the room.]_

**Nikki** : What's his deal all of a sudden?

 **Gary** : Just give him time. He'll come around.

_[Ethan stepped outside into the hallway, and he slammed his fist against the wall. He put his hands in his jacket pockets and approached to the doors. Gary ran to him.]_

**Gary** : Hey, sorry about all that back there. I really didn't mean to worry you.

 **Ethan** : Worry me? Please! I know you're up to something!

 **Gary** : Come on, Ethan. Be reasonable here. Why would I try to steal your friends?

 **Ethan** : The way you act, the way you do things... Not to mention ever since you came here, you pushed me out of the friend group that I started... I think?

 **Gary** : Ethan, they would've given anybody this amount of attention if anybody joined the friend group. Besides, how can they not like me? I am better at anything you could ever do... If they really cared about you, they would never phase you out like that. Not like I ever would. If that were the case, then I think your friends are easy...

_[Ethan's eyes widened and he rushed over to him. A green light blinded the screen and Four Arms grabbed him from the shirt.]_

**Four Arms** : What did you say?

 **Gary** : Oh, so you're the alien who's been protecting the city? Pretty nice of you to reveal that secret to me.

 **Four Arms** : Focus on the subject at hand!

 **Gary** : Fine. But I mean, come on, you have to admit, your friends are blinded by my awesomeness. They don't see you as the awesome one anymore. That's why you're upset, and now that they've realize that, they'll all leave you, one by one.

 **Four Arms** : Nuh-uh, my friends would never abandon me.

 **Gary** : If you say so. Besides, they'll be all mine anyway.

 **Four Arms** : So you are trying to steal my friends!

 **Gary** : Steal? No that's such a harsh word, I would like to say help oneself to.

 **Four Arms** : You're never get away with this, once my friends figure out what you're up to, they are totally gonna believe me!

 **Gary** : Will they? They didn't seem to back in the cafeteria. And to tell you the truth, I don't really care about your friends, in fact I can care less what happens to them. I just want to watch you suffer as everything you hold so dearly comes tumbling down right there in front of you. And soon, you'll be left with no one to turn to, no one to care about you, you will be all alone... And P.S. I totally faked that story, the internet makes it so easy to fool simple people like your friends. And I have a question for you... What would your friends think if they saw you attacking a poor innocent student?

 **Four Arms** : You wouldn't dare!

 **Gary** : Ahhh! Some red four armed monster is trying to attack me!

_[Four Arms changed back into Ethan in a flash of light, dropping Gary to the ground.]_

**Ethan** : You may have all the others fooled, Gary, but you haven't fooled me. You have no idea who you're up against.

_[Ethan turned away and walked out of the building. Meanwhile, Gary, watching from afar, stood there as he made a devious smile.]_

 

 **ACT 3:**    _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/69/My_First_Friend_at_Horizon_%26_Ethan%27s_Ringtone_%28Episode_11%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208082752>]_

_[That night, Ethan was laying down on the bed in his bedroom, his laptop was laid beside him, the lights were on and he stared at the ceiling fan wondering what to do.]_

**Ethan** : What am I going to do? He's practically won at this point. What does he have against me anyway? It's not like I did anything to hurt him, right? Maybe one of my aliens did something... or maybe it's one of Gi-Kwan's men, or Hex trying to use a spell.... Maybe a Metahuman sent by the Gifted? I don't know... Agh!

_[Soon Ethan's phone started to ring. He looked over and saw it was an incoming FaceTime from Alice. Ethan took a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : Just be cool, Ethan. Don't let her know what's going on.

_[Ethan answered, and Alice's face appeared on screen.]_

**Alice** : Hey, how are you doing? That was quite a scene back there.

 **Ethan** : I'm doing fine...  _[Looks away.]_  What about you?

 **Alice** : I'm okay.

 **Ethan** : Oh...  _[Looks down.]_

 **Alice** : Look, you shouldn't have to be worrying over anything, You know I'm always going to be there for you, same as Nikki or Hannibal, or even Terence if he counts.

 **Ethan** : I guess... it just feels like everyone's abandoned me since that new guy showed up.

 **Alice** : Why do keep thinking that's going to happen to you anyway?

 **Ethan** : C'mon, Alice, you've practically seen it first hand. Everybody's been doing that my whole life, nobody has ever wanted to stay friends with me for long, and I've always been either pushed aside from someone else or I was just phased out the next semester. Besides, after how I've acted today, I wouldn't blame them. Who would want to hang out someone like me anyway?  _[Looks away]_

 **Alice** : I would.

_[Ethan looked back up.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, you're the first friend I've made when I first came to Horizon, and I've practically seen you put your life on the line almost every week. Time and time again you've proved to me that you care more about helping people than helping yourself, at least some of the time... And with all the good I've seen you do, do you know how much that means to me?

_[Ethan's eyes widened.]_

**Ethan** : I guess that means a lot...

 **Alice** : Of course... I care about you, Ethan. Do you know how much it would hurt me, if I lost you...

_[Alice's eyes began to water, and so did Ethan's as he smiled.]_

**Ethan** : ...You know, that means a lot to me too... that there's at least someone out there... who cares about me... Because I've felt the same way! You and the others are the closest things I've ever had as to real friends, kinda sad coming from a 20 year old, but I'd hate to lose that, and after what Gary said... I couldn't stand the fact I was going to lose everyone all over again.

 **Alice** : Wait, what? What did Gary say to you?

 **Ethan** : He told me that he doesn't really care about you guys, he even said he could care less about you. He's just using you to lure you away so he can watch me suffer by being alone. He even said he faked that news article story because you were so "simple."

 **Alice** : What? No way, that doesn't sound like something he would say, or anyone for that matter.  _[Squints]_ You're not making this up, are you?

 **Ethan** : No, Alice. I've never lied to you. Except that one time I had to keep my secret from you. But still, I have no reason to lie to you, so why would I now?

 **Alice** : Good point, but why does he want to watch you suffer?

 **Ethan** : If I had to guess, I think he's someone Hex or Gi-Kwan sent to take out their revenge. It must be a spell or some kind of agent, or maybe someone from the Gifted, I don't know, I'm still trying to figure this out.

 **Alice** : Well, if you do, let me know. In the meantime, I'm going to keep an eye on him. Just don't do anything rash until I can figure him out, alright?

 **Ethan** : I won't. Thank you, Alice.

 **Alice** : Hey, you would do the same for me, right? Anyways, I gotta go, I'm hanging out with a bunch of friends from my math class. But, I promise we'll talk soon, okay?

 **Ethan** : Alright, see ya!

 **Alice** : Bye.

_[Alice hung up and wiped her tears. The song ended. Alice then took a deep breath and raised her hand to her chest as it turned to a fist.]_

_[We shift back to Ethan as he stared at his phone and thought to himself.]_

**Alice (Flashback)** : That doesn't sound like something he would say, or anyone for that matter.

_[Ethan popped an idea in his head and dialed Lieutenant Steel in his contacts.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, Lieutenant Steel, I need to ask you something...

 _[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c8/Under_the_Villain%27s_Lair.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206225935>]_  

_[We shift to hours later at the SACT headquarters. Ethan was in the monitor room as he was searching for something on the computer. Lieutenant Steel arrived in the room and walked up to him.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Anything?

 **Ethan** : I might have gotten something.

_[Ethan pulled up an image that showcased a humanoid drone.]_

**Ethan** : The Mechadroid project, why does this look so different from all the other Mechadroids you've assembled?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : The project was originally called, G.A.S., it was to create a weaponized battle system designed to take on any alien opponents we couldn't. We later had them switch out to battle armors because after a couple of test runs, they went rogue. They nearly killed a portion of our scientists. Why?

 **Ethan** : It's just, the body structure reminds me of someone from my school.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Go on?

 **Ethan** : Well lately, there's this new guy who showed up named Gary Stewart and he's been trying to steal my friends and has been manipulating them to go against me. He even told me he's using them so he can watch me suffer from being alone and to watch my life come tumbling down.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Weird. Sounds like a bad teenage drama from the early 90s.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I'm trying to think of what to do.

_[Lieutenant Steel went on his knees and put his hand on his shoulder.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, look. I'm not exactly an expert in this department, but if they truly are your friends, they would never abandon you. And if this guy is trying to steal your friends from you, then you need to decide what's the right thing to do. Should you stop them, or should you let them go?

_[Ethan looked to the side and began to think to himself.]_

**Ethan** : I have a theory...

_[The song ended. The scene shifts to the next morning outside at Horizons as Gary was walking with Hannibal, Terence, Nikki and Alice to class.]_

**Gary** : And then I said to him, hey! I'm not half empty, I'm half full!

_[While Hannibal, Nikki and Terence laughed, Alice was looking the other way.]_

**Gary** : Aw, what's wrong, Alice, you didn't laugh?

 **Alice** : It's nothing. I'm just thinking about something is all.

 **Gary** : Anything you want to talk about?

 **Alice** : Well...

_[Ethan's voice called out to them.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, Gary! We need to talk.

_[Gary turned over to see Ethan, angered. He took a deep breath and put on a smile.]_

**Gary** : Hey, what are you doing here? Isn't your class back that way?

 **Ethan** : I still got 30 minutes. Look, I know what you really are.

 **Hannibal** : Oh, come on.

 **Nikki** : Not this again!  _[Facepalms]_

 **Terence** : Seriously, dude...  _[Crosses arm.]_

 **Gary** : Now c'mon guys, let's here what he has to say.

 **Ethan** : You can put that act on all you want. But you and I both know that you're not really human.

 **Gary** : Oh really?

 **Ethan** : I went and did some investigating at the SACT headquarters. Let's just say being a superhero has its perks. Anyway, I dug up some files about a project named G.A.S. It was a prototype of the Mechadroids project and I noticed it looked exactly like you, only, ya know, more gray.

 **Gary** : Your point?  _[Raises eyebrow, crosses arms.]_

 **Ethan** : Not only do your initials give it away, but with that thing you told me the other day. That didn't sound like something no ordinary human would say.

 **Gary** : So what? You think I'm a robot?

_[Gary began to chuckle, until eventually Terence, Hannibal, and Nikki began to laugh at Ethan. Ethan cleared his throat and made a fist, holding back his emotions. As the four laughed harder, Alice was revealed to not be laughing, as she stood there believing Ethan's story with a serious look on her face.]_

**Alice** : I believe him.

 **Gary** : What?

 **Nikki** : Girl, are you crazy? Don't you see he's gone loco?

_[Alice walked over beside Ethan.]_

**Alice** : Maybe he has, maybe he hasn't, I don't know. But he hasn't given me a reason not to believe him before, and I trust him.

_[Hannibal followed and stood next to him too.]_

**Hannibal** : Ya know what? I wanna hear him out too. Aside from keeping his secret from me, he hasn't lied to me since then. Even if he is crazy, I say we give him a chance.

_[Terence and Nikki looked at each other and turned back to the group with irritated looks.]_

**Terence, Nikki** : Fine.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/30/Goop_vs_Gary%2C_A_Battle_of_Truth.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208083714>]_

_[The scene cuts to the others standing on the grass with no one around. Ethan and Gary stood ten feet away from each other on the sidewalk, as they each glared at each other.]_

**Gary** : Go on, Use your magnet man! I dare you.

 **Nikki** : Does he knows Ethan's secret?

 **Alice** : Apparently.

_[Ethan glared at him and raised up his left arm. He activated the dial, and slammed down. Ethan transformed in a green light, and as the light faded, he ended up getting Goop by mistake. Goop took a look at himself as Gary pointed and laughed at him.]_

**Goop** : It may not be Lodestar, but Goop can still do the job.

 **Nikki** : Wait, he's going to use Goop?!

 **Terence** : That's dangerous!

 **Hannibal** : That could kill him if he's wrong!

_[The others shouted in the background, "Don't do it, Ethan!" while Goop raised up his arm up and threw a slime blast. Gary jumped to his right to dodge the attack.]_

**Gary** : You're crazy!

 **Goop** : Am I?

_[Goop glared at Gary as he responded with a terrifying look on his face. Gary turn around and made a run for it as Goop chased after him. The others ran after him.]_

**Goop** : Get back here!

 **Gary** : You're sick! You're crazy!

_[Gary jumped over a table and Goop stretched through and blasted a pool of acid.]_

**Goop** : No! You're the one that's sick. Using my friends for some manipulative game!

 **Gary** :  _[Dodges]_  You have no proof of that!

 **Goop** : Maybe not! But our conversation and my friend's trust is all the proof I need!

_[Goop launched another attack and Gary dodged it. He continued running.]_

**Gary** : Somebody help me get away from this slime creature!

_[Before Goop could launch another attack, they all ran in front of him and surrounded him to stop Goop.]_

**Nikki** : Stop!

 **Alice** : That's enough!

 **Hannibal** : You have completely lost your mind, man!

 **Goop** : Stop! You're letting him get away!

 **Nikki** : No, you're the one who's chasing down some poor innocent student whose done nothing to you.

 **Goop** : Don't you get it?!

_[Gary turned over and saw them going at it with Ethan. He smiled and started walking away with a devious and calm look on his face, as he overheard them yelling.]_

**Terence** : No, you're the one who doesn't get it.

 **Alice** : Seriously, Ethan, you're better than this. I told you not to do anything crazy and look what you did!

 **Goop** : Guys, please!

 **Hannibal** : No, that's it. We're-

_[A group of janitors walked by Gary, carrying heavy outlet materials. One of the outlets dropped and Gary tripped over it.]_

**Gary** : NO!!!

_[Gary fell on his ankle, and landed face planted to the ground. His leg started to spark, revealing most of his leg and half his right face was made of metal. His right eye was glowing red. The group turned over, surprised. Goop raised his arm in the air and made a fist. Goop walked over to him.]_

**Goop** : Hah! I told you, he's nothing but a no good scrap of crap.

 **Gary** : Agh, so it looks like you finally got me. I have to say I'm impressed, but that won't save you. I'll destroy you and everything that you've ever cared about.

_[Gary folded his arms, and launchers and chainsaws grew out of them. Gary's legs transformed into a rocket, flew in the air and blasted several missiles while he made his evil laugh. While some of them made impact on the grass, Goop stretched over to grab the missiles heading towards the group and with his body, he bounced them back at Gary. Gary, surprised, tried flying away, but they eventually caught up to him and blew up his body upon impact. Goop dropped to the ground, while a busted head fell next to him. Goop's body morphed back to human shape as he finger pointed at the busted head.]_

**Goop** : Now THAT's how you gum up the works.

 **Nikki** : I can't believe he was really a robot.

 **Terence** : I knew I should've trusted my instincts. Nobody's that perfect.

_[Hannibal grabbed it's head and saw some familiar handwork on the top of its head.]_

**Hannibal** : And I think I know who made him too.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/87/Dexter%27s_Capture.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208084216>]_

_[Inside a dark room, Dexter was panicking as he was trying to put his stuff away. His room was filled with mechanical equipment and monitors. Dexter soon saw a green slithery blood sneak below the doorway, it took human shape and revealed to be Goop.]_

**Dexter** : AH!

_[Goop melted the lock as a few SACT officers stepped inside.]_

**Dexter** : N-no! I was so close.

_[The officers grabbed Dexter as he began to struggle. Nikki stepped inside and saw his room was also filled with nerdy toy collectibles, a ton of garbage and the monitors.]_

**Nikki** : You were monitoring us this whole time! Don't you have a life?

 **Dexter** : I was working to develop one, but you stole my chance from me! You ruined my chances of winning the EXPO! I could've changed the world and made millions! I could've been a success! But you ruined any chance I could ever have.

_[Lieutenant Steel walked inside holding a small Neuralyzer in his hand.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Even so, you wouldn't have deserved that chance. You used stolen illegal alien technology to create your machines, making your projects unoriginal. Today, you also threatened the lives of countless just to act out your revenge and for a scientist, that is shameful. Because instead of trying to reshape the world, you were busy using that as a revenge scheme.

_[Dexter looked to the side and felt ashamed.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : And for that, I would have you pay the price. But I would rather we'd just forget this ever happened.

_[Lieutenant Steel aimed the Neuralyzer in his face.]_

**Dexter** : Wait, what are you...?!

_[The Neuralyzer released a red flash, blinding the screen. The song ended. The scene faded to outside Horizons where a confused Dexter was being freed by the SACT, while Ethan was walking with the others.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/41/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_Episode_11_%28Ending%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208084535>]_

**Nikki** : I'm sorry we didn't believe you, Ethan.

 **Terence** : Yeah, really.

 **Hannibal** : I just can't believe I pushed you aside like that, and I'm never the kind of person that does that. I feel stupid.

 **Ethan** : Don't be, he had you all fooled. I can't really blame you for how you acted, I mean what if I was wrong... I could've actually...

 **Alice** : You weren't. You did your research and you knew exactly there what was something going on. And to me, that's counts more than you know.

 **Hannibal** : So for now on, we'll never push you aside like that again.

 **Ethan** : Thanks guys. But man... I'm emotionally exhausted. I think I'm going to take a nap when I get home.

 **Hannibal** : You were emotionally exhausted?

 **Nikki** : How come?

_[Terence and Alice made worried looks at each other, then turned back.]_

**Ethan** : Well, to tell you the truth, before I came here, I never really had any real friends. I was always alone and never had anyone to hang out with or talk with. I was always the outcast no matter where I'd go. My whole life I had to resort to online friends, which to be honest isn't exactly the same. So when I moved here and finally made some friends, I thought I finally had something until this guy came. I was so worried I was going to lose you guys-and.

_[Ethan looked down as his fist began to shake. To Ethan's surprise, Hannibal put his hand on his shoulder.]_

**Hannibal** : Nah, man. You won't lose us that easily.

 **Terence** : That's right.

 **Nikki** : You know, you sound crazy for thinking like that.

 **Ethan** : But I...

 **Alice** : Look, just because all those people abandoned you, doesn't mean we will. Besides, Gary's gone now and we can all hang out together again.

_[Alice wrapped her arm around Ethan while saying that.]_

**Alice** : So lets-

_[They heard a stomach growl in the background. The group turned over, revealing it was coming from Terence.]_

**Terence** : I... haven't had anything to eat today.

_[Hannibal crossed his arms and Nikki rolled her eyes. Ethan and Alice smirked, they walked over by Terence, and continued walking down the sidewalk.]_

**Alice** : Come on...

_[The group continued walking and everything zoomed up into the sky with the sun shining bright.]_

**Alice** : I know an awesome place that's just right down the street!

_[Everything faded to black.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:  
_ _<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/68/Episode_12_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208085028>]  _


	12. Episode 12 - "Livin' The Dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan lives off what seems to be the perfect day, but things aren't as perfect as they seem to be once he figures out what's really going on.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f1/Catching_Up_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215173329>]_

_[The scene slowly panned towards the right as gray colors filled the room. The setting took place inside a bedroom with clothes scattered everywhere. A desk was sitting right next to the bed, and games, a laptop, and a charging smartphone were resting on top of it. A masculine figure was sleeping under the covers and began to wake up slowly. It was revealed to be Ethan as he rubbed his eyes and thought to himself.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Man, why does this setting feel so familiar?

_[Ethan yawned and turned over to his phone to check the time revealing to be 7:30 am. Ethan was surprised.]_

**Ethan** : Huh? I woke up on time... Weird.

_[Ethan stepped out of his bed and changed his shirt. Ethan went over to the bathroom and he started getting ready. Ethan walked into the kitchen with his jeans on and started to search for food in the cabinet.]_

**Ethan** : Come on, I know it's in here somewhere...

_[Ethan had finally grabbed out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. He shook the box and heard there was still some cereal left inside.]_

**Ethan** : Yes!

_[Ethan finished pouring the milk into the cereal bowl and devoured the bowl of cereal until it was completely gone. The scene cut to Ethan stepping outside and checking the time. It was only 8:15 A.M.]_

**Ethan** : Huh, there's still time. I guess I could take this baby out for a drive.

_[Ethan walked over to his garage, revealing he had a black car with green stripes. He grabbed his lantern, which contained his car keys, and unlocked the car. Ethan stepped into the car, drove out of the driveway, and took off. The scene shifted to Ethan arriving at the parking lot, where he managed to find a perfect parking spot.]_

**Ethan** : Nice!

_[Ethan stepped out and walked down the sidewalk to where he met with the others, hanging out by the tables near the fountain.]_

**Ethan** : 'Sup guys.

 **Alice** : Hey!

 **Terence** : Yo.

 **Hannibal** : Wazzup, Ethan!

 **Nikki** : Holy crap, he's on time. It's the end of the world, isn't it?

 **Ethan** : Haha, very funny. To be honest, even I'm surprised. And I have a feeling it's going to be a pretty good day.

_[An explosion came from nearby. The group turned to it, and it was revealed to be a trio of villains stepping out of the smoke cloud. One was blue and had forks, knives, and spoons sticking out of him, another was a heavier man dressed in chef attire with a fanny pack, and the third was a man dressed in proper attire while carrying a cart by him and a menu in his hands.]_

**Silverwhere** : Why hello again, E-10! It is us, the Restaurant Crew, back to plague your city with our dastardly deeds. Try and stop us... If you dare!

 **Ethan** : Yeah, okay.

_[Ethan began turning the dial.]_

**Alice** : Wait, who are these guys?!

 **Ethan** : Oh, they're just a bunch of wannabe villains with a restaurant getup. I fought them a couple times before I went here, this won't take long.

_[Ethan raised out his arm, with a green light flashing from the hourglass symbol.]_

**Ethan** : It's Action Time!

 _[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4b/Antic_Battle_-_Episode_12.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215172031>]_ 

 **Silverwhere** : So, I expect you are wondering what our new master plan is?!

 **Ethan** : No. Not really...  _[Ethan kept messing with the dial as he spoke.]_

 **Silverwhere** : Ugh! Focus!

_[Silverwhere launched a fork thrown in Ethan's position, who swiftly dodged it. Silverwhere now had Ethan's fullest attention.]_

**Silverwhere** : We are currently working on stealing all the pens in this city, in order to create our finest weapon yet! We shall drain the ink from those pens, and dump it all over the city! The people shall face an inky grave by our hands!

 **Terence** : Do they realize that pens have very little ink?

 **Alice** : Or that this plan has nothing to do with restaurants?

 **Ethan** :  _[Yawns]_  Your plan sounds so boring... My watch, on the other hand, is about to make things entertaining!

_[Ethan popped up the dial and slammed down.]_

_[HEATBLAST TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's hands caught on fire. Red coal began forming around Ethan's arms, and which cracked soon afterwards. As the coal surrounded Ethan's head, his eyes caught on fire, and it spread across his face. He floated backwards and finished transforming into Heatblast. He raised his arms out and struck a pose as the background clearing behind him.]_

**Silverwhere** : I see someone's getting too hot to handle. Restaurant Crew! Attack!

_[The Waiter gave Heatblast a menu.]_

**The Waiter** : What shall it be today?

_[Heatblast read the menu.]_

**Heatblast** : ...Fun Grenades?

 **The Waiter** : Fun Grenades it is!

_[The Waiter took a grenade out of his cart and threw it at Heatblast. It landed near his feet and exploded into confetti, not doing any harm but knocking him back to Calamity Chef's feet.]_

**Calamity Chef** : An apple a day keeps the doctor away! Because you'll be dead. Because this apple's poisoned.

_[Calamity Chef took an apple out of his fanny pack and dropped it on Heatblast's head. The apple bounced off harmlessly. Silverwhere threw large forks at Heatblast.]_

**Silverwhere** : Fork! Fork! Fork!

_[The forks flew at Heatblast, and Heatblast blocked, but he soon realized they harmlessly bounced off him.]_

**Heatblast** : Do you have to shout the name of the utensils you're throwing at me?

 **Silverwhere** : Yes! Fork-Fork-Fork-Fork-FORK-FORK!

_[Heatblast annoyed, unleashed a flamethrower and the forks were blown to the ground. Silverwhere's hand caught on fire and Heatblast threw a fireball at each of the Restaurant Crew, knocking them down.]_

**Silverwhere** : Blast! Defeated again...

_[The three Restaurant Crew members collapse to the ground completely.]_

**Heatblast** : You know what they say, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.  _[Snaps finger.]_

_[The song ended. Moments later, the Restaurant Crew was being arrested by the police. The police cars drove off as Heatblast tapped the hourglass symbol and changed back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Well that's taken care of, let's get to class before anymore familiar faces show up. Last thing I wanna deal with is another Gary Stew.

_[Ethan walked out of the scene, and it shifted to Ethan sitting down, waiting for class to start. He turned over to see Professor Meechum arriving in the classroom, dressed in a flamingo costume, wearing roller skates. Professor Meechum rolled around the classroom as he spoke.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/84/Substitute_Situation.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215173040>] _

**Professor Meechum** : Hey, everybody!!!

 **Student** : Professor Meechum?!

 **Student 2** : What is he doing here?!

 **Ethan** : Why am I not surprised?

 **Professor Meechum** : So it turns out your teacher had to do something today, I don't know what that is, so I will be your substitute teacher!

_[Professor Meechum rolled passed Ethan and his papers went flying.]_

**Ethan** : Well, that's something...

 **Professor Meechum** : So, instead of the surprise test, why don't I let you all of class early? I don't have any of the material with me today and I'd like to spend some time with "the girls" if you know what I mean?

_[He sat his laptop down on the desk with a MLP sticker sticked to it. The students chattered excitedly.]_

**Ethan** : Really?

 **Professor Meechum** : Sure, why not! It is a Monday after all, and the best way to start your Mondays is to refresh your minds, not scramble them with all that nonsense! Go, Go!

_[Everybody rushed out of the classroom in a hurry, and the scene transitioned outside as Ethan met up with his friends outside.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/Groovin_and_Movin.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215173401>]_

**Ethan** : Hey guys, class was cancelled today!

 **Alice** : Yeah, apparently there's some big event happening at Horizons, that's the main reason why all the classes were canceled.

 **Ethan** : Wait... But I actually had a class...  _[Mopes]_  Wait, what's the event?

 **Hannibal** : Dude, don't you remember? The Russo brothers are coming today!

_[Ethan gave them a confused look.]_

**Terence** : The guys who directed some of the Captain America Movies and Infinity War!

 **Nikki** : Wait, really?

 **Alice** : Are you sure?!

 **Hannibal** : Mhm

 **Ethan** : But I thought everything was finished?!

 **Hannibal** : No, dude! They gotta do some final shots for Avengers: Endgame, and they're doing it over here!

 **Terence** : There's also this food truck coming. They say it's the best in the country.

 **Hannibal** : And apparently there's also going to be a motorcycle show later this afternoon! It's gonna be lit!

 **Ethan** : Awesome!!! I can't believe that's happening!

 **Nikki** : Yeah, I can't believe you didn't know about that. The school news boards have been all about it the last two weeks.

 **Alice** : We should definitely check it out!

_[Ethan's stomach grumbled.]_

**Ethan** : But first, I'm kinda hungry, that breakfast I had didn't quite fill me up as much... Anybody wanna grab a bite to eat?

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5e/Sharing_is_Caring_%28Literally%2C_We_Used_That%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215173640>]_

_[The scene shifted to Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki walking towards the cafeteria as they were chattering about the coming event. Ethan soon stepped inside and grabbed a bag of chips and soda.]_

**Ethan** : There, that should fill me up until the food truck comes in. You guys want anything? My treat?

_[Terence was holding a bunch of food in his hand. The others eyed him. Terence dropped everything and grabbed just the one bottle of soda.]_

**Terence** : I'll just have this...

_[Ethan went up to the register and dropped the items for them to scan.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, there we are!

_[The counter lady took a look at what he dropped, then scanned with the register. She looked at the computer before she finished putting in the order and saw the customer number. She gasped and pressed a switch. Bullhorns from the side corners of the room flipped out and an alarm went off. Streamers exploded from the ceiling and they rained to the ground.]_

**Counter Lady** : Congratulations, sir! You are our 1 millionth customer!

 **Alice, Nikki** : What?!

 **Hannibal** : Really?!

 **Nikki** : Holy shit!

_[Ethan was looking down, with no expression on his face as a shadow covered his face.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, are you okay?

_[Ethan's fist shook, and suddenly out of nowhere, in a colorful spinning background, Ethan had his hands on his face as he made the widest grin a human being can make. Ethan screamed from the top of his lungs.]_

**Ethan** : OH MY GOD!!!

_[The background faded as the others laughed nervously and Terence facepalmed.]_

**Terence** : Same old Ethan.

 **Counter Lady** : And for that, not only is this purchase free, but so is your next! If you want to purchase anything else, you better do it now!

_[Ethan smirked and turned to Terence.]_

**Ethan** : Terence, go ahead.

_[Terence's eyes sparkled as tears shed through his eyes. In a spotlight, Terence bowed before him.]_

**Terence** : You are a gift from God. I can't thank you enough.

_[Terence rushed over and began to grab all the stuff he originally wanted. Hannibal and Nikki ran over to grab some as well.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, save some for me man!

 **Terence** : Hey, back off it's mine!

_[Ethan watched them go after the food, and Alice walked to Ethan.]_

**Alice** : Wow, that was really generous of you.

 **Ethan** :  _[Turns around.]_  Eh, I don't really care. He's the one who wanted all that stuff anyway. Might as well be nice and give him this opportunity while I still can.

 **Alice** : Well you did a wonderful thing.

_[Ethan blushed for a moment and scratched the back of his head.]_

**Ethan** : It was nothing...

 **Nikki** :  _[Shouting from the distance]_  HEY, HANNY! HELP ME OUT WITH THIS WILL YA?

 **Hannibal** : Hey, I got some of my own food to carry!

_[Ethan sighed and scratched the back of his head as Alice giggled.]_

**Alice** : So, Ethan, I was wondering, you never went back on our second chance "hangout?"

 **Ethan** : Oh, crap! I forgot about that... Wait, but are you still mad about the fight we had earlier?

 **Alice** : Oh, come on, Ethan. The past is the past! What do you say we do it tonight?

 **Ethan** : Tonight?! Sure!

_[Nikki shouted from the distance.]_

**Nikki** : Hey guys? You might wanna see this!

 **Ethan** : C'mon, let's go check it out.

_[Alice nodded, and the two ran towards the doorway. Meanwhile, an irritated Hannibal was dragging Terence from the floor as he tried to hold onto his food.]_

**Hannibal** : Come on...

 **Terence** :  _[Sobbing]_  NO, NOT MY FREE STUFF!!!

_[Terence was forced to dropped the food as Hannibal helped him up.]_

**Hannibal** : You can be a pain sometimes!

_[Hannibal ran out to the hallway, and Terence turned back and raised his fist up.]_

**Terence** : I WILL AVENGE YOU!!!

_[Terence turned around and followed along with the others. The song ended. Meanwhile, Ethan and the group stepped outside the building as they saw innocent bystanders running and screaming for their lives.]_

**Alice** : What's going on?

 **Nikki** : I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good!

_[A person with a familiar voice shouted at them.]_

**????** : Oh you bet your ass it isn't! Why?

_[The group turned to the voice and gasped. The voice was revealed to be Gi-Kwan's, as he and the trio members of the Gifted stepped toward them on the sidewalk.]_

**Firearm** : Because we are here!

_[Firearm had energy pistols aimed at him, Waverider was ready to stomp.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!

 

** ACT 2: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4b/Shaking_the_Craters_and_Shattering_the_Diamonds%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215174318>]_

**Alice** : Gi-Kwan?

 **Nikki** : And the Gifted?!

 **Hannibal** : Man, I've been looking forward to get some payback on your ass!  _[Cracks knuckles]_

 **Ethan** : Hold up, you guys are teaming up? Don't you remember what happened the last time I kicked your asses?

 **Gi-Kwan** : Oh, we remember. You stopped my entire operation and moved my missile into the outskirts of space!

 **Firearm** : And you imprisoned our boss Ernesto Andromeda into some alien facility! And for that you're going to pay!

 **Ethan** : Wait a minute, wasn't Ernesto locked up in the same facility as Gi-Kwan? If that's the case, how did he get out and not Ernesto?

 **Process** : That logic doesn't apply here!

_[Waverider stomped on the ground and everything shook below them. Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki each dropped to the ground. Ethan rubbed his head and stood back up.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, if you feel like shaking the craters, then let's see if you can shatter the diamonds!

_[Ethan's arm was covering his head. The core popped up and Ethan slammed down, as a green light blinded the screen.]_

_[DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: Crystals began forming around Ethan's arm and they grew up towards his head. Ethan's face changed as his eyes turned green and lit up. He spun over to his back and grew shards from out of his back. He stood up to the front and raised his arms up striking a pose. The background faded behind him.]_

_[Firearm, enraged, shot multiple energy bullets at Diamondhead. He raised his hands up and reflected the shots, and they blasted right back at her, sending her backwards.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Be careful, you fools! That form is dangerous!

 **Diamondhead** : What? It's not like you've faced this form before!  _[He thought to himself for a moment.]_ Wait a minute...

 **Process** : I got it!

_[Process lifted Diamondhead in the air, and threw him backgrounds into the tables. Diamondhead had his shards stuck to the table.]_

**Diamondhead** : Ugh...

_[Process walked toward him. Diamondhead grew a giant back spike to rip the table off him. Diamondhead threw the table chunks at Process. Process levitated them and threw him out of the way. Diamondhead transformed his arms into spikes and fired multiple shards at him. Process redirected his attack and Diamondhead immediately created a shield with his arms to block it. He transformed his arms back to normal.]_

**Diamondhead** : I can't even touch him! How am I going to-

_[Diamondhead had an idea.]_

**Diamondhead** : Oh wait...

_[Diamondhead pressed his arm against the ground, and a giant diamond shaped fist launched Process into the air. Process screamed and levitated himself to the ground and became unconscious due to the energy strain. Waverider stepped toward Diamondhead and shook the ground.]_

**Diamondhead** : Whoa!

_[Diamondhead jumped and lifted his arms in the air.]_

**Diamondhead** : What's the matter? Not much of a chatterbox today?

_[Diamondhead created crystalized restraints to hold his legs and arms back. Waverider, furious, broke the restraints with full force. Diamondhead became surprised. Waverider ran over toward Diamondhead and threw a punch. It created a sonic boom and sent Diamondhead flying. He crashed into the fountain with parts of his surface cracked.]_

**Diamondhead** : Ugh...  _[He looked at himself]_  What!? Diamondhead can crack?! Aw, man, this guy is a lot tougher than when I faced him with Echo Echo! This day really took a turn...

_[Gi-Kwan stepped towards him.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : That's right, Ethan! You really think I would come unprepared for you? I hired my new associates and crafted this sonic-equipped suit specifically to battle you. I must say, you fought well. But you couldn't have won. This is your end.

 **Diamondhead** : NO!

_[Gi-Kwan activated his sonic cannon and Waverider threw more compression blast punches which continued to crack Diamondhead's surface. The others turned and saw Ethan getting damaged.]_

**Alice** : Come on, Ethan!

 **Nikki** : You can do it!

 **Terence** : Don't let these guys toss you around!

 **Hannibal** : Show them who's boss!

 **Diamondhead** : Agh... they're right... I can't let them win...

_[Diamondhead raised his arm toward the ground, and he created his shardmine attack. It sent Waverider flying back towards the other unconscious Gifted members. Gi-Kwan stopped blasting and stepped backwards, cowering in fear.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : No, stop!

_[Diamondhead stood up and grabbed Gi-Kwan. Diamondhead destroyed the sonic cannons with his diamond spikes.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : You will not win! I was supposed to reign victorious! I had the advantage! There was no way I could lose!

 **Diamondhead** : Sorry, pal. But today's just not your day.

_[He threw Gi-Kwan towards the Gifted, and the group of villains were defeated. A crowd formed around Diamondhead and everyone cheered for him. Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were applauding him, and Alice stood there with a smile. We zoom toward her face, and her facial reaction turned to worried, looking around. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f3/Lost_and_Found-Rise_to_Fall.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215174628>]_

_[The setting had changed, and Alice was running around, as if she were looking for something. Soon, she ran towards a more serious worried group, being Hannibal, and Nikki.]_

**Alice** : Any luck?

 **Hannibal** : I got zip.

 **Nikki** : He could've taken him anywhere, he could be anywhere on the planet right now.

 **Alice** : Dang it, we shouldn't have left him alone to fight that jerk...

 **Nikki** : Alice, what else was there to do? He was utterly humiliated, he fought with his best friend and when he saw there was trouble, he couldn't just stand there and face what he went through. He had to go and do something.

 **Alice** : I know, but to leave him all alone? He wasn't even in the right mindset! Ugh, I shouldn't have said those things to him.

 **Hannibal** : It'll be okay, Alice. Right now, the most important thing is finding Ethan.

_[Terence ran toward the group.]_

**Terence** : Sorry guys, I got nothing. I had my friends search all over town for him.

 **Nikki** : He really took him that far? What kind of deranged super-villain does that?!

 **Terence** : Don't worry, I also called some other help. They should arrive any minute.

_[A group of trucks arrived at the front of the campus. Lieutenant Steel stepped outside.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Sorry to meet again on such circumstances. We haven't found Ethan yet. We sent out a search party, but I haven't heard anything from them.

 **Alice** : I just hope we're not too late...

_[We zoom into Alice's worried face, and it suddenly changed to a happy face, as we zoom out to everybody cheering on for Diamondhead. The song ended. Diamondhead had Gi-Kwan and the Gifted trapped in a diamond rope, as he stood on top of them.]_

**Diamondhead** : Aw yeah! Diamondhead's the man!

_[The crowd cheered louder. Gi-Kwan turned to Diamondhead.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Gloat all you want, but when I'm free again, I will destroy you!

 **Diamondhead** : Don't say things you can't back up.

_[Diamondhead's symbol started beeping and he transformed back into Ethan in a white light. Lieutenant Steel and the other SACT soldiers walked over to him.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Nice work bringing those criminals back.

 **Ethan** : I'm just surprised they were even out in the first place. Why did they break Gi-Kwan out instead of Ernesto?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Don't worry about the details, I actually came to bring you this.

_[Lieutenant Steel handed Ethan a golden badge with the engravings "SACT Commander."]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/44/Awakened_and_Confrontational.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215174839>]_

**Ethan** : Is this...?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, after all the hard work you've done this year, I've decided it's time to promote to you a full time commander.

 **Ethan** : Wait, so I finally get a salary for what I do, and everything?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You bet. Congratulations, Ethan.

_[Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki ran over surprised.]_

**Nikki** : You got a badge?

 **Terence** : Nice!

 **Hannibal** : Great work!

 **Alice** : Good job, Ethan.

_[As everybody cheered for him, Ethan's smile turned to a serious look when he took a closer look at everyone around him.]_

**Ethan** : Wait a minute, why would there be such a crowd for one little promotion? I get that I beat up the bad guy and everything... Wait, no one's even supposed to know I have powers. Lieutenant Steel would never let me change back or offer this promotion in front of a big crowd like this. Not to mention, Waverider usually the chatty type, so why didn't even speak in our last fight? And Process didn't even try to fall asleep... What's going on here?

_[A light flashed at Ethan, and the setting changed to him floating in a tunnel.]_

**Voice** : Come on, Ethan, over here! You need to see something!

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Voice** : Hurry, we don't have much time!

 **Ethan** : Alright... guess I've got no choice!

_[Ethan ran over towards the light on the other side. He increased his speed and reached out his hand, and the screen turned white in front of him. The song ended. Soon, Ethan opened his eyes and noticed he was laying on some kind of bed with a light flashing on top of him. He turned over and saw a levitating Hex floating nearby him. The watch was glowing with a red aura, and suddenly stopped. Ethan, surprised, snuck out of the bed to get away from Hex. He finally stepped up and reached towards the door. Hex had opened one of his eyes and saw Ethan was heading towards it. Before Ethan could reach the door knob, a red energy shaped lock appeared on it. Ethan gasped and turned around to see Hex, with both eyes glowing red, turning toward him.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/31/Hex%27s_Theme_-_Four_Fists_No_Waiting_-_Ep_12.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215175836>]_

**Hex** : You! How did you manage to awaken from my sleeping spell?

 **Ethan** : Oh yeah, like I would know! What's going on here? Where are we? I thought I kicked your ass out of the school!

 **Hex** : You did, months ago. Do you not recollect our last encounter?

_[Ethan gasped and started to remember everything.]_

**Ethan** : Now, I remember...

_[We flashbacked to a tired looking Ethan, who was laying on his bed, was surprised to see the time to be 9:43am. He rushed over to get to his car, and moments later, hit a stop sign. Moments later, Ethan got a ticket. We then shift to Ethan running towards class, and as soon as he made it, he saw he forgot to change into his jeans. The class pointed and laughed at him as his backpack also exploded in front of him. We shift to Ethan standing at the table where the group usually hangs out at. Ethan and Alice were yelling at each other, with Hannibal, Terence and Nikki watching, surprised. We shift to Ethan walking over to his car, to find Hex floating in front of him.]_

**Ethan (Narrating)** : I started off having the worst day, I was late to class, and my watch wasn't working. So, I tried to get to class and ran into that stop sign. And when I finally arrived, I got utterly humiliated by my entire class. Then, I got into a fight with Alice, and humiliated myself again in front of my friends. So when I rushed over to get home, you appeared and....  _[The flashback ended.]_  Oh no...

 **Hex** : That's right, I kicked your ass.

_[FLASHBACK CONT: Ethan slammed down, and got Heatblast by mistake. Hex attacked Heatblast and used a water spell to hose him, putting out his flame. A fainted Heatblast laid on the ground as Alice and the others ran toward him to help. Hex then snapped his fingers and teleported off with Heatblast in a red flash. Alice looked worried. The flashback shifts to Hex laying Ethan's unconscious body into a bed. Hex began performing his spell, and we zoomed over to reveal a dead body was laying by the floor.]_

**Hex (Narrating)** : I blew out your little candle and brought you here into my office, courtesy of my friend here.

_[The flashback ended.]_

**Hex** : Oh no, wait... he's dead! Well, I guess I get the place all to myself!

_[Hex made a cruel smile, as Ethan turned over to see the dead corpse.]_

**Ethan** : AH!

 **Hex** : How does it feel to be the one defeated this time?

 **Ethan** : I don't know, since I'm still standing here undefeated! What are you planning to do anyway?

_[Behind Ethan, he tapped Lieutenant Steel's number on his phone.]_

**Hex** : Oh, simple really. You have a powerful watch on your wrist that you don't deserve, and I plan on taking it.

 **Ethan** : What? You want the watch? That's a first.

 **Hex** : Yes, it has far more power than you can ever realize. With it I can unlock the secrets of the universe and use them to my full advantage. Not only would I be able to rule the world, but with both that watch and my magic, I will be invincible. No one would dare oppose me.

 **Ethan** : Except me, because It's Action Time!

_[Ethan raised up his arm, and slammed down on the watch. He transformed into Four Arms in a flash.]_

**Four Arms** : FOUR ARMS! Each fists with your name on them!

_[Four Arms rushed over and threw a few punches at Hex. With little time to react, Hex ducked under his punches and threw his own back. Four Arms reeled his fist back and unleashed a powerful right hook, but Hex nimbly evaded it. Four Arms hit the wall instead, putting a hole in it.]_

**Hex** : You should've picked a better creature for this fight. You would've had a better chance to escape me, rather than...

 **Four Arms** :  _[Groans]_  Less talk-down, more smackdown!

_[Four Arms raised his fist at Hex, and Hex's eyes lit up a yellow color.]_

**Hex** : Somnus!

_[Four Arms stopped as he slowly grew drowsy.]_

**Four Arms** : What did you...

_[Four Arms slowly began to shut his eyes.]_

**Hex** : Nighty-Night! And this time, I'll give you a very unpleasant dream...

 **Four Arms** : No... I won't let you... Ugh!

_[Four Arms collapsed to the ground and fell into Hex's trance. Everything went black.]_

 

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/23/After_All_This_Time_-_Hex%27s_FP_-_The_Echoing_Dist._-_Episode_12.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215181507>]_

**Ethan** : Ugh... what the?

_[Ethan got up and saw he was outside Horizons. The sky was yellow and everything looked bland.]_

**Ethan** : I'm back at Horizon? That's weird. The place looks so dull though...

 **Alice** : That's because you're here.

 **Ethan** : Huh?

_[Ethan turned over to see his friends and Lieutenant Steel walking toward him.]_

**Ethan** : You mind filling me in what's going on?

 **Terence** : What do you care? Not like any of it's going to matter.

 **Ethan** : I mean...

 **Nikki** : I can't believe someone like you would attend this school in the first place. You don't belong here.

 **Ethan** : I mean, you know I'm trying to be an artist?

 **Terence** : With what talent? Not like you can actually draw anything original.

 **Nikki** : Especially with those proportion skills.

_[They laughed at him.]_

**Ethan** : Guys...

 **Hannibal** : And why are you wearing that stupid-ass T shirt? You know that things' been outdated since 2015.

 **Ethan** : I just thought it was cool. It's not like you to question my fashion taste. What's up with you? What, did you have a pebble in the back of your shoes or something?

 **Alice** : Oh quit with the references, Ethan. Not like anyone's going to get it, anyway! We know, you used to watch all these amazing cartoon shows as a kid, and now you shove these weird nerdy anime references down everyone's throats.

 **Ethan** : I mean... you guys have never minded before. Hell, you watch these shows all the time, Hannibal.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I watched them, and they sucked.

 **Ethan** : Look, you guys seem to be in some kind of weird mood, so I'm just gonna go off and do my own thing, okay?

_[Ethan turned around and they stood in front of them again.]_

**Ethan** : What?!

 **Alice** : You really think running away from your problems is going to fix everything?

 **Hannibal** : Seriously, what's wrong with you, man?

_[Ethan tried backing away, and turned around to see Nikki in his face.]_

**Nikki** : You can't draw anything, you can't write anything, you can't even make good material, why are you even here?

 **Ethan** : I just wanted to pursue my dreams...

 **Terence** : Oh, and what? You'll get your happily ever after and it'll all wrap up like it's some Disney movie? Face it, Ethan. Your work sucks, and so do you.

_[Ethan backed away again, and his body started to shake. Ethan turned around and Lieutenant Steel approached him.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Not to mention you can't even save a single soul with your powers.

 **Ethan** : That's not true, I saved people, countless times!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yeah, from actions you caused. You caught that building on fire, you've put countless lives in danger every time you step outside, and you've let the SACT be infiltrated by terrorists and metahumans. What good are you for, if you can't even do your job right?

_[He shoved Ethan, and he fell onto Alice, he turned around surprised.]_

**Alice** : You don't deserve that watch, Ethan. You don't deserve us.

 **Hannibal** : You make me sick.

 **Terence** : Why are you even around?

 **Nikki** : Why do you even exist?

 **Ethan** : Guys, please... I...

_[Ethan turned around to see his parents, with shadows covering their faces.]_

**Mother** : I should've never put you into this world. You left, after everything we've done for you.

 **Ethan** : No, I just wanted to live my life... I..

_[Ethan turned around to see his dogs growling at him. Ethan, frightened, stepped back and noticed he was surrounded by everyone. Ethan started to break down the more they yelled at him. Ethan fell to the ground and curled himself into a ball. The scene span around as the background turned into black and red swirls.]_

**Hannibal** : Seriously, why are you here?

 **Mother** : You're worthless!

 **Terence** : You don't even have a purpose.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You're weak!

 **Hannibal** : You make me sick.

 **Nikki** : You shouldn't even be alive!

_[His dogs were barking at him.]_

**Alice** : Why did I even care about you?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Piece of...

 **Ethan** : STOP!!!!!

_[Everybody stopped and Ethan took deep breaths as tears flowed through his face. Everything had stopped spinning.]_

**Ethan** : I'm just trying to do the best that I can... to make myself happy, to find the courage to keep going... to survive... to do what's right...

 **Alice** : This is why you're alone, Ethan. All you're doing is living in a dream.

 **Nikki** : Like you'll ever find the friends you've really wanted.

 **Terence** : All you ever do is bring people down.

 **Hannibal** : You haven't even accomplished anything!

 **Ethan** : SO WHAT IF I HAVEN'T?! I'm still trying, I'm still fighting, I still haven't.... Made it yet....

 **Nikki** : What's the point? Like anyone cares about you anyway?

 **Ethan** : Who cares about what other people think!

 **Hannibal** : You do. The second even someone criticizes your work, you let your anxiety take control of you and fall into despair.

 **Ethan** : That isn't true! So what, I can't take criticism well, I can still keep trying.

 **Terence** : You never listen.

 **Ethan** : I do!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You never pay attention.

 **Ethan** : I have my issues!

 **Alice** : So, why do you still even try?

 **Ethan** : Because, no matter what someone says to me, I'll still have to keep going! No matter what! I won't let anyone bring me down anymore. I may not try my best, nor do I make myself the best that I can be, but so what? We're human, we all make mistakes, we all have flaws, we're not perfect! But that's what keeps me going, the more mistakes I make, the more I get the chance to improve on myself! So I'll keep going, I'll keep moving, I'll keep improving and be the best that I can be! So as long as I'm here... I'M NOT DONE YET!!!

_[Ethan stood up and turned to the others with an angry look on his face.]_

**Ethan** : Why are you guys even here? You said you didn't care about me right? So go away! Prove your point! I'm not listening to anymore of your guys' crap! I'm going to keep going, whether you like it or not!  _[Makes fist]_  I'll keep going, and show you all just how great I can be! I...

_[Ethan widened his eyes and realized something.]_

**Ethan** : Wait a minute... this is all a dream... You guys would never say those things to me... especially not out of the blue. You're not real! There's no possible way you can be real. Why would any of you suddenly be at the same place at the same time?! It just doesn't make sense.  _[Looks up]_  And those colors in the sky, they're not normal colors... It's obvious! I'm in Hex's dreamworld...

_[Everyone started shifting into previous villains of Ethan's past, and more showed up. The Circus Freaks, Zombozo, Ernesto Andromeda, the Gifted, the Restaurant Crew, Gi-Kwan, Computron, Tattooed Man, and other villains all appeared before him. There were also villains he didn't recognise, including a robotic crab, a man in a black jumpsuit wearing a helmet with coral growths, a purple squirmy blob, and a human wearing a jumpsuit who had red hair.]_

**Ethan** : You guys are just spells, distractions, designed to stop me from Hex's real plans... I won't let him remove the watch! If I'm going to make it out of here, I'm gonna have to fight my way out of here. Which means...

_[From a camera's perspective, we saw Ethan turning the dial from his overhead. Ethan had selected AmpFibian. From a camera's perspective, everything spun around Ethan as he raised up his arm, slammed down, and transformed into AmpFibian in a green light.]_

**AmpFibian** : IT'S TIME TO AMP THINGS UP!

_[AmpFibian launched an EMP blast and Gi-Kwan's spirit went away. AmpFibian continued taking out more villains. Ernesto faded, then Zombozo, then Computron, and then the black jumpsuit figure. AmpFibian continued shooting electrical blasts, then he began to charge himself up and static electricity surrounded his entire body. The villains tried to tackle him to the ground but AmpFibian released a shockwave, throwing all the villains back. Meanwhile, outside the dream realm, Hex struggled to control Ethan.]_

**Hex** : Agh! What is that boy doing in there?

_[Back inside the dream realm, AmpFibian took deep breaths as the last villain faded into nothingness. The hourglass symbol started to beep, and Ethan timed out and changed back in a flash. From Ethan's side, a light flashed right in front of him. Ethan then noticed he was in the same tunnel from before.]_

**Voice** : Good job, Ethan. You managed to face your fears, all on your own. But before you can go, you need to see this.

 **Ethan** : Show me!

_[The light glowed brighter and Ethan was almost blinded from the light. The light began to fade and Ethan took a closer look and gasped as everything flashed in front of him.]_

_[MONTAGE: A robotic crab jumped toward Ethan, and tried to snap him with his claw.]_

**Ethan** : AH!

_[MONTAGE: Hex soon summoned 10 golden spirits designed like creatures. The next scene they went out to attack the students, they screamed for their lives. Hex grabbed Ethan's hourglass symbol as Ghoulseye, and he began screaming as it released static electricity. The scene changed to Nikki as her body was corrupted by yellow electricity, making her scream.]_

**Deep Voice** : Omni...

_[MONTAGE: A glowing yellow figure grabbed the body of a dark blue haired female and stabbed her with an energy dagger. She fell off the rooftop and Ethan ran toward her.]_

**Ethan (vision)** : NO!!!!

 **Deep Voice** : Omni...

_[MONTAGE: Ernesto Andromeda was fighting Ethan on top of a large mountain. Ernesto's eyes were glowing bright green.]_

**Ernesto (vision)** : This is where it ends!

_[MONTAGE: Warships had surrounded the entire planet, as they fired multiple lasers at every corner in the city.]_

**Deep Voice** : -trix...

_[MONTAGE: Ethan ran over to hold the body of a dead figure who looked like Diamondhead's species. A giant planet in the shape of a diamond explodes.]_

**Deep Voice** : Omnitr-

 **Ethan (voice)** : NO, STOP!

_[MONTAGE: A white energy being wrapped his large sharp fingers around Alice's neck. The next scene merged to Hannibal breaking into tears. The next scene revealed to have electricity circuiting from Ethan's entire body as his eyes light up. Ethan raised his body into a stance, he screamed out of the top of his lungs.]_

**Deep Voice** : Omni-Omni-Omnitrix!

_[MONTAGE: Everything montaged to every moment that has happened prior to Ethan since he set foot on Horizons, where he first met Alice, then Terence, then Hannibal, Nikki, the SACT agents, Lieutenant Steel, and Ethan trying to save people from countless occasions. Meanwhile, the hourglass symbol had static shooting from out of the main symbol and a white light blinded the scene.]_

_[Meanwhile, outside the dream realm. Hex lost his concentration as his eyes turned green, revealing it was beyond his control.]_

**Hex** : AGH! What is this?!

_[Electricity started circuiting from the hourglass symbol. The same voice from Ethan's dreams revealed to be coming from the watch.]_

_Watch_ : Failsafe activated.

 **Hex** : A FAILSAFE?! WHAT?!

_[Everything turned white, and the white light blinded the screen. Hex opened his eyes and saw himself floating in a black and green swirling background.]_

**Hex** : What madness is this?

_[Hex turned over and saw Ethan floating in front of him.]_

**Hex** : You! How did you do this?

 **Ethan** : I don't know, but I'm not about to let you take control of me and my dreams anymore!

_[The watch continued to shoot electricity, Ethan activated the watch, and the core popped up. Ethan slammed down and transformed in a bright light.]_

_[MINI-XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: Ethan spun around as his legs began growing black skin, and his feet transformed into wheels. We zoom up to Ethan with his arms raised up as a helmet formed around his head. He spun to the front, and we zoomed out as his body finished transforming. A green light blinded the screen.]_

_[XLR8 began to strike Hex and he fell backwards. Hex tried firing a red energy beam at him, but XLR8 dodged the attack.]_

**Hex** : Hold still!  _[He was hit again]_  How are you hitting me so fast?!

 **XLR8** : Aw, what's the matter? Are you sad that you're losing?

_[XLR8 struck another attack.]_

**Hex** : Once I get out of this cursive realm, I will see to it that I will take that stupid watch of yours and you will personally be destroyed!

_[Hex blasted another energy beam and XLR8 dodged the attack. XLR8 gave him a upperkick and it sent Hex back by a couple feet.]_

**XLR8** : Sorry, but this watch isn't going anywhere! Not as long as it's on my wrist!

_[XLR8 prepared for another attack and Hex, who timed it just right, launched another energy beam. XLR8 gained speed and his arms surrounded itself with blue electricity.]_

**XLR8** : Ooooh, energy boost, nice!

_[XLR8 launched his own electrical attack. Both XLR8 and Hex's blasts collided. The two continued to shoot harder and XLR8 gained the momentum as he increased his speed and power and managed to hit Hex.]_

**Hex** : NOOOOOO!!!!

_[A white energy burst blinded the screen, and everything faded to the real world. Ethan woke up and sat up and looked at himself. He saw an unconscious Hex was on the other side of the room, covered in smoke.]_

**Ethan** : W-what?

_[The door came falling down as multiple SACT soldiers ran inside, with their weapons in the air.]_

**SACT Soldier** : FREEZE!

_[They aimed their weapons at the unconscious Hex. Meanwhile, at the doorway, Alice, Hannibal, Nikki and Terence arrived to find Ethan was okay and rubbing his head.]_

**Ethan** : Hey!

 **Alice** : Ethan!

_[The group ran over toward Ethan and gave him a hug.]_

**Hannibal** : You had us worried about you.

 **Nikki** : Are you okay?

 **Ethan** : Eh, this kinda stuff is becoming the new normal for me now.

_[Lieutenant Steel walked in the room and had his weapon held in the air.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You're under arrest for enslaving and attempting to steal Level 20 alien tech.

_[Hex slowly started to get up.]_

**Hex** : I don't think so...

_[Hex's hands started to light up and he threw the other soldiers back with an energy blast. Hex turned toward Ethan as he was still laying on the bed, but prepared to hit the watch. Hex chuckled, and he created a portal from the ground below him. Hex slowly floated down toward it.]_

**Hex** : You may sleep soundly tonight, but tomorrow is another day! And until our next encounter, don't think you'll be so lucky... Sweet dreams!

_[Hex went inside the portal and it vanished into thin air. The song ended. We shift outside to the group stepping outside, walking toward Hannibal's car.]_

**Hannibal** : Man, that Hex guy sure is freaky.

 **Terence** : I'll say.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b9/My_First_Friend_at_Horizons_-_Hex%27s_Next_Phase_%28Ep_12%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215183658>]_

**Alice** : Ethan, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It was selfish of me to be so mad at you for such a little thing like that. It wasn't like me, and I hope you can forgive me.

 **Ethan** : No, it's fine. It's just I've been a little moody lately, that's all. And I probably would've handled it better if I wasn't so angry over... that... Um, I guess it's my turn to ask if we're cool.

 **Alice** : Of course!

 **Nikki** : At least he finally learned something from all this.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, and I learned another thing too... Now, Hex is after... the watch. And since we didn't defeat him, we'll probably be seeing more of him, soon enough.

 **Hannibal** : Well, until that day comes. We'll be right there to protect you.

 **Nikki** : Always.

 **Terence** : Mhm.

 **Alice** : You bet.

 **Ethan** : Those dreams though... it really messed me up.

 **Alice** : What happened?

 **Ethan** : It started off being the perfect day, and then it turned into my worst nightmare. Then, all I saw were you guys judging me, making fun of me, and making me feel like shit.

_[They were shocked.]_

**Ethan** : I've been told all my life that anything I do wasn't good enough, that I'm not trying my hardest, even though I am... the best way I can... I was afraid I was going to lose you guys too, because I wasn't good enough... I...

_[As Ethan began to tear up, Alice put her hand on his shoulder.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, we're always going to be there for you. You know that.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, man. Who else am I going to turn to, to watch anime and play video games with on Saturday nights?

 **Nikki** : Come on, Ethan, you're a hero. You save lives everyday, doing what you do.

 **Terence** : No one can manage to do the things you do.

 **Alice** : And you're a talented artist. Sure you're not perfect, but neither are we. Ethan, you are a good artist and our friend, and you're going to become something great some day. No matter what happens, we're always going to be there for you.

_[More tears flooded down Ethan's eyelids and he cried on Alice's shoulder. Alice surprised, she eventually hugged him back to comfort him.]_

**Ethan** : Thanks guys... it really means a lot.

_[As Ethan continued to cry, Hannibal and Terence looked away as they had felt awkward, while Nikki crossed her arms and made a small smile.]_

**Nikki** : Come on, stop overreacting!

_[Ethan stood back up and wiped his tears.]_

**Nikki** : Instead, let's all get victory smoothies!

 **Hannibal** : That sounds pretty good, Nick.

 **Terence** : Alright! Smoothies!

 **Alice** : Wooo!

_[They continued walking toward Hannibal's car.]_

**Terence** : Let's go!

 **Ethan** : Yeah!

_[The scene shifted to Hex arriving back in his lair, taking deep breaths.]_

**Hex** : I barely made it out of there alive... That watch is far more powerful than I've ever anticipated. No... that....

_[We zoomed into Hex's lips as he began to say...]_

**Hex** : Omnitrix...

_[We zoom out to Hex bringing his spellbook in the air and magically turned the pages without lifting a finger.]_

**Hex** : It appears I cannot simply remove the device from the boy's wrist. It must be attached to him somehow. No matter. If I cannot steal the Omnitrix, I'll just have to create one of my own.

_[We zoom into a spell from Hex's book that had gold engravings showcasing 10 people standing in front of a magic circle. Hex laughed maniacally as everything faded to black.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/23/Episode_13_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190215171651>]  _


	13. Episode 13 - "Paintcraft"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hannibal invites Ethan and co. to join him for a paintball game, they are unexpectedly challenged a match with Gaia University, creating a school rivalry showdown!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/78/Rise_to_the_Challenge%21_%28Ep_13%2C_Gaming_and_Spying%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222194444>]_

_[The scene opened to a decimated cityscape, a raging fire burning across collapsed buildings across an orange river. A foot stomps on the ground and we zoom up to see Takagi being thrown back. She wiped the blood from her mouth and stood up.]_

**Takagi** : I can't believe I let you do that!

_[Okabe stood before her and brought out his katana.]_

**Okabe** : You're the one who allowed me to strike you. You've grown weak. Shall we continue?

 **Takagi** : Only if you're ready to die.

_[Takagi's arms became engulfed in intense energy. She raised up her arms and aimed them at Okabe.]_

**Takagi** : TAKEMA-YEAAAAAAAA!

_[Takagi launched her final attack, a blue energy beam shot out of her arms, and Okabe was forcefully blown back as captions appeared on the screen.]_

**Announcer** : GAME OVER, PLAYER 1 WINS!

_[We zoom out into Hannibal's room to see Ethan and Hannibal playing Warrior Fighters C as Naomi was watching from Hannibal's bed. An enraged Hannibal dropped his controller and glared at Ethan, pointing his finger at his smug face.]_

**Hannibal** : Aw, man! My title! I can't believe you would destroy such a thing!

 **Ethan** : I had to in order to kick your butt! You'd understand.

 **Hannibal** : Oh, I understand. I understand that I declare a rematch to regain my title!

 **Ethan** : You're on!

_[Hannibal grabbed his controller and activated the game.]_

**Hannibal** : And I promise, this time, I will get my title back!

 **Ethan** : We'll see about that...

 **Hannibal** : I was taking it easy on you. I wasn't playing my major.

 **Naomi** : I thought Okabi was your major.

 **Hannibal** : Hush.

 **Ethan** : Well, if you want to make this interesting, then how about we play a round with XLR8!

 **Hannibal** : No aliens! I wanna play this fair and square!

 **Ethan** : Fine...

 **Naomi** : So anyway... Ethan, what's it like to transform?

 **Ethan** : Uh... It feels like taking a good long stretch... but sometimes it can be instantaneous. I hate those.

 **Hannibal** : Naomi, you've been asking him questions since he got here. Give him a break.

 **Ethan** : You sure it's okay to let her in on my secret?

 **Hannibal** : It's fine, she is my sister after all. Just as long as she doesn't brag on about it on her social media.

 **Naomi** :  _[While texting]_  I'm not saying anything!

 **Ethan** : Okay. But next time, we're going to my house, and we're playing all my favorites! I'm talking Mario Kart 8, and Smash Bros. Ultimate! Oh man!

 **Naomi** : Do you have Splatoon 2?

 **Ethan** : No, I don't have Splatoon 2. People have been trying to convince me to get that game, but I haven't really found any interest on picking it up.

 **Hannibal** : Then you'll definitely be interested in this. My friends and I are gonna check out this new paintball field that just opened up in town. Get this, they called it Splattown.

 **Ethan** : Are you serious?!

 **Hannibal** : Dead on. I was going to ask our friends to come, but Nikki's busy. And I'm not sure if Terence would come along.

 **Ethan** : Terence would if he's not with his roommates getting high again.

 **Hannibal** : Great, now what about you?

 **Ethan** : Hmm... I don't know... I'm not exactly the shooter kind of guy.

 **Hannibal** : I could invite Alice.

_[Hannibal looked at him and raised his eyebrow. Ethan paused for a moment, remembering the last time he played a game with her. All Ethan could hear were his screams and various explosions going off in the background.]_

**Ethan** : You're gonna regret it if you bring her.

 **Hannibal** : Well, when you say it like that, I doubt it. But are you in?

 **Ethan** : Why not? I could use some good target practice, like I did right here!

_[Ethan, in-game, defeated Hannibal in the match and Hannibal screamed to his frustration.]_

**Hannibal** : Oh, you are so going down, now!

 **Ethan** : Bring it on.

_[The two continued to aggressively play another match while Naomi rolled her eyes and walked away. We zoomed out from Hannibal's house to see a crab-like silhouette watching the two from the outside.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[The day had changed to Saturday. Ethan was waiting by a small building in a parking lot that lead to acres of forest. Ethan was fiddling with the watch as he was laying against the wall with his leg raised back. Hannibal, Steven, Isaac, and Hugh walked over to Ethan.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Ethan. Glad you could come!

 **Ethan** : Wouldn't miss it.

 **Hannibal** : You remember these guys don't you?

 **Ethan** : Yeah I do, but I'm kinda bad at names.

 **Hannibal** : Well, this is Isaac, Hugh...

 **Steven** : AND STEVEN!!!

_[They all laughed for a moment.]_

**Ethan** : I didn't know you watched that show.

 **Steven** : Are you kidding me? I'm a cartoon fanatic!

_[They then turned to notice Terence was pulling up in a brown car. The car parked and Terence, Alice and another person stepped out of the car.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Terence, thanks for picking June up for me.

 **Terence** : No problem. Just remember you owe me for gas. That was not an easy ride.

 **Hannibal** : Right.

 **Alice** : Hey, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Hey, Alice. We may not be on consoles today, but this time, you're about to face me head on in real action. Are you ready for that?

 **Alice** : Yeah! I'm gonna crush everyone harder than Kirby does with his down B!

 **Ethan** : Great. Haha...

_[Alice walked over to approach the others and Ethan made a completely doomed face.]_

**Ethan** : We're all gonna die...

 **June** : So are we ready for this, or what?

 **Hannibal, Isaac, Steven, Hugh** : Yeah!

 **Terence** : Woo!

 **Hannibal** : Let's play some paintball!

_[A voice called them out from the distance.]_

**Voice** : WELL, WELL! If it isn't Hannibal Lincoln.

_[Hannibal turned to the voice and glared at them.]_

**Hannibal** : Connor...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/79/A_Colorful_Challenge.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222200050>]_

**Connor** : I'm surprised you brought your Horizon goons with you. I guess that means you're back for more.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, and I'll make sure I aim the paint just right to cover up the really ugly parts.

 **Connor** : C'mon now, Lincoln, you know what happened the last time we played. You and your whole crew became living canvases.

 **Hannibal** : Only because of the ridiculous stunt you pulled.

 **Connor** : And we'll do whatever it takes to make sure you fall flat on your asses again! Oh, and what is this?!

_[He stared at Ethan, Terence and Alice.]_

**Connor** : What's a pretty lady doing with a couple of losers like these two?

_[Connor pushed Ethan and Terence aside, and leaned in towards Alice. Alice took a step back, uncomfortable with him.]_

**Alice** : Playing on the winning team, what do you think?

 **Connor** : Oh, don't be stupid. These guys are practically blind. If you want to be on a winning team, join ours.

 **Maddie** : Oh save it, Conny. She probably doesn't even know how to handle a paintball gun.

 **Alice** : I can operate more than you can.

 **Maddie** : Is that so? Why don't you prove that to me on the battlefield?

 **Alice** : Oh, I will. And I'm going to enjoy shooting that pretty look off your face!

 **Ian** : And what do you get talking to my girlfriend that way?

 **Ethan** : A lot more than what she gets out of yours.  _[Steps in the middle]_  Look, why don't we just mind our own business and move on with our day. There's no reason to start something.

 **Terence** : I think that's their intention Ethan, something doesn't add up here.

 **Axel** : Heh, yeah, we're super smoking, yo!

 **Terence** : This guy gives me the creeps.

 **Connor** : Man, I'm looking forward to our game today. That means more meat to squash!

_[Connor and the 7 other students laughed at them while Ethan and Alice glared and turned to Hannibal.]_

**Terence** : Do you mind telling us what's going on?

 **Alice** : Yeah, what's with these guys?

 **Hannibal** : These guys are rivals of mine from since I was 12. Every Saturday we used to go out and play paintball together until we got out of High School. But ever since they went to Gaia they've changed. Gaia is a university across-town full of the meanest and snobbiest people I've ever met, and they'll do whatever it takes to make themselves look good.

 **Alice** : How awful.

 **Hannibal** : I was hoping that they wouldn't show up this early in the year. Guess my luck's run out.

 **Ethan** : Well you don't have to worry about anything, because they've never dealt with me before.

_[Ethan walked up toward the other group.]_

**Ethan** : Hey! You may think you're all high and mighty, but do you think you can take on the power of all of us?

 **Arthur** : Connor, I think he's calling you out...

 **Connor** : Can it, Arthur!

 **Arthur** : Yes, sir.

 **Connor** : Oh, I don't think I have the power, we do. Look at you and your out of shape friends!

 **Terence** : Hey!

 **Connor** : Do you really think you can take on all of us?

 **Ethan** : Oh yeah, Horizon vs Gaia. Let's prove which school is the better school to take on Splattown, and any other paintball matches!

 **Maddie** : Oh? You want to challenge us? This'll be interesting.

 **Ethan** : Loser has to never set foot on another Splattown field again.

 **Hannibal** : What?! Ethan!

 **Connor** : Fine, but if we win...

_[Ian whispered into Connor's ear as he had proposed an idea.]_

**Connor** : The eight of you have to dress up in chicken suits in front of Gaia's big prep rally next week!

 **Ethan** : Pep rallies? Colleges still have those?

 **Terence** : Yes, Ethan! It's one of those universities!

 **Ethan** : Oh, well I'm not afraid of a little commitment.

 **Hannibal** : So it sounds like we're on, then.

 **Connor** : Oh, it is on! I can't wait to crush you and your pathetic Horizon losers.

_[The Horizon group started walking away, Alice on the other hand stayed for a moment.]_

**Alice** : Best part about Horizon is, we're all about art and creativity.

_[Alice walked away but turned back before she left with the group.]_

**Alice** : Gaia, on the other hand.

_[Alice flipped her hair and caught up with the group.]_

**Alice** : You'll be lucky to get anywhere with just your muscles.

_[Alice caught up with the group. Meanwhile, an enraged Connor ripped his gun in half. The song ended. The scene shifted to the back entrance of Splattown where the two groups stood at different ends.]_

**Announcer** : SPLATTOWN SHOOTERS! YOU EACH HAVE AN HOUR ON THE BATTLEFIELD! BE SURE TO NOT MOVE OUTSIDE THE PROTECTED PERIMETER AND TO NOT SHOOT AT ANY FATAL AREAS! IF SO, PLEASE MOVE GO TO THE SPLATTOWN INFIRMARY IMMEDIATELY!

_[Ethan glared at Ian and he glared back. Hannibal glared at Connor, but Connor was glaring at Alice's chest. Maddie smacked him. Alice and Maddie glared back at each other, the same did with Terence and Axel, and June, Steven, Isaac and Hugh with the other shooters.]_

**Announcer** : ARE YOU READY?!

_[The group cocked their guns. Ethan stood in an about-to-run stance. Connor turned to Hannibal.]_

**Connor** : I can't wait to "express my creativity" on you!

 **Announcer** : GET SET?!

 **Hannibal** : BRING IT ON!

 **Announcer** : GO!

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0e/Orange_-_Ghetto_Blasta_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222211810>]_

_[The doors opened up to a forest area, and the two teams ran towards it while firing paintball guns at each other. Everyone managed to avoid the shots, but Terence successfully landed a hit on Axel's leg. Axel fell to the ground as everyone ran into the woods.]_

**Terence** : YES!

 **Ethan** : First 5 seconds and we already have the advantage! Suck it, Gaia!

 **Ian** : Don't count your chickens before they hatch!

_[Ian fired some more paintballs at Ethan as he ran away. Ian cornered Ethan by a large tree, but before he could fire, Steven jumped in the way and got shot.]_

**Steven** : Go!

_[Ethan ran away as Steven blocked Ian from chasing after Ethan. The scene moved to deeper in the forest where Maddie was running after June through the bushes. June saw a large tree and dashed right. Maddie followed and turned over to see June was gone. June hid for cover a few trees away and walked backwards. She bumped right into a muscular body. She looked up to see that Arthur was standing before her.]_

**Arthur** : Gotcha!

_[Connor aimed his gun and blasted her.]_

**Hannibal** : Hugh, Isaac with me!

_[Isaac and Hugh ran with Hannibal.]_

**Connor** : Oh no you don't! Guys, with me!

_[Arthur, and other Gaia students ran with Hannibal. Meanwhile as Alice and Maddie aimed their guns at each other, Maddie noticed Ian was leaving with Connor and ran away. Alice groaned and ran deep within the forest. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1a/Kraab%27s_Jawbreaking_Intro.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222200539]_

_[The scene shifted to the other side of the forest where the same crab-like robot entering the field. He held a golden tracker with it's right and small arm.]_

**Kraab** : The Omnitrix, it should be right around the corner.  _[Puts the tracker down.]_  Whoever bares it, let's hope this user can put up a good fight.

 **Student** : Hey, have you seen where one of those Horizon losers ran off to? You look like you work here?

_[Krabb turned toward the student.]_

**Student** : Oh! You must be one of those animatronics that work here!

 **Kraab** : ANIMATRONIC?! As arrogant as you are dimwitted!

_[Kraab aimed his other arm out, revealing to be a giant claw and fired a laser beam that stunned and hit through the student's armor. He had started bleeding from his chest and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Kraab turned away and springed off the hill as the student's blood began to spill out.]_

 

**ACT 2:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/51/Time_For_Action_-_Episode_13_%28Escaping_Gaia%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222201605>]_

_[Ethan was running from three other members of Gaia's group. They were catching up with him.]_

**Student** : C'MON, YOU HORIZON LOSER! YOU SAID YOU WANTED A CHALLENGE, DIDN'T YOU?!

_[One of the members almost shot Ethan, but he jumped in time to dodge the blast. Ethan increased his speed as he kept taking heavy breaths the faster he ran.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, but I didn't think I was gonna get cornered!

 **Student 2** : Oh, man. I can't wait to see him dress up in a chicken suit! I'll be sure I have some gravy stashed up for him!

_[Ethan continued almost getting shot by the three players. Ethan, to his surprise, was grabbed and disappeared from the field. The other students ran toward his last location and looked around.]_

**Student** : Hey, where'd the dipshit go?

 **Student 2** : He probably went to regroup with his other comrades. We better split up.

 **Student** : You two check the eastside, while I'll go check west.

 **Student 2** : You got it!

 **Student 3** : I can't wait to see what Connor's going to do to him!

_[The students ran off, and we zoom down into the bushes to find Ethan having his mouth covered by Alice and Terence. The song ended. They decided to let go and Ethan took quiet breaths.]_

**Ethan** : Thanks.

 **Alice** : No problem, but I've never seen you sweat so much before...

_[Alice wiped her hands on her pants.]_

**Ethan** : I'm not exactly the in-shape type.

 **Terence** : Funny, coming from the guy who's a superhero.

 **Ethan** : So, how are we doing?

 **Alice** : Not so good. We haven't lost anybody since Steven, but-

 **Terence** : Those Gaia guys are everywhere. They each have a member scattered at every corner of the field. We'll be lucky to make it out of our hiding spot alive before they find us.

 **Alice** : Your hiding spot? I've been hiding here so I can plan out my strategy and pinpoint just where I was about to hit them. That is until you two came along before I can set up my trap!

 **Terence** : Is she always like this when it comes to shooters?

_[Ethan nodded, frightened.]_

**Terence** : Dang.

 **Alice** : Once these Gaia guys leave the area, I'm going to find a new hiding ground to set up my next trap. And I'll do to do whatever it takes to put each of them down one by one. Especially to wipe Maddie's stupid smug look off her face.

 **Ethan** : Actually, I don't think you need to do anything.

 **Alice** : You're going to go alien, aren't you?

_[Ethan nodded as he began turning the dial. Alice then cocked her paintball gun.]_

**Alice** : I've got you covered!

 **Terence** : I'm surprised Ethan, who knew you had the guts and desperation?

 **Ethan** : Well, the rules never said anything about going alien.  _[Lodestar was selected]_  Those Gaia jerks think that they're all great with their paintball weapons and tactics.

_[The core popped up and Ethan raised his arm up.]_

**Ethan** : But that's going to change once we show them my arsenal!  _[Slams down]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ad/Lodestar_Takes_Down_Gaia.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222201825>]_

_[MINI-LODESTAR TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's hand swiftly changed into a claw. We zoom to the front where shards stuck out of Ethan's shoulders and suddenly Ethan's head floated off his body as metal was wrapped around it. We zoom out, revealing Ethan had transformed into Lodestar. Before he could strike a pose, a green light blinded the scene.]_

_[Meanwhile, two of the three students from before we're searching the area.]_

**Student 3** : Come on out, Horizon losers! You may have taken one of us, but we've already got two of yours! Now come on out so we can end this already!

_[To the student's surprise, their guns started floating into the air and flew away from their reach.]_

**Student 2-3** : HEY!

_[Their guns levitated towards Lodestar's claws. They looked up, surprised to see him standing before them.]_

**Student 2** : How did you...?

_[Both Alice and Terence ran in screaming as they blasted paint at them with their guns.]_

**Student 2-3** : AGH! HEY!

 **Lodestar** : You better check your Math there, because it appears we have taken three of you down.

_[In the background, they heard a scream coming from behind them. They turned around to see Gaia-Student 1, jumping from the top of the trees, blasting them with paint. Lodestar created a barrier around the group, which stopped the paint from hitting them.]_

**Student 1** : No fair! That's cheating!

 **Lodestar** : No.

_[Lodestar dropped his shield and Alice ran over and shot the student to his surprise, he fell to the ground.]_

**Alice** : Make that four.

_[The three Gaia students made their way towards the waiting area. While Lodestar turned over to Terence and Alice.]_

**Lodestar** : I'm going to go search the east end to see if I can find Connor and his goons. You guys search west, and gather as many help as you can. If you run into them then-

 **Alice** : Show no mercy.  _[Cocks gun]_

 **Terence** : YEAH!!! Let's kick some Gai-ass!

_[Alice and Terence ran to the other section of the forest. Lodestar turned around to start walking. To his surprise, however, Kraab stood before him. Lodestar took a few steps back.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b4/A_Match_Made_of_Metal%21_%28Kraab_vs_Lodestar%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222202426>]_

**Lodestar** : Whoa! Didn't see you there. By any chance are you-

 **Kraab** : No, I'm not a animatronic.

 **Lodestar** : Okay, are you?

 **Kraab** : No, I'm not working with Horizon.

 **Lodestar** : Are you working for Gaia?

 **Kraab** : Enough questions!

_[Krabb fired a laser beam from his claw. The blast threw Lodestar back into the trees, and it appeared the blast had ripped a hole in Lodestar's chest.]_

**Lodestar** : I'm guessing you're not one of the good guys.

_[Lodestar stood back up, regenerating his chest as Kraab slowly approached him.]_

**Kraab** : Hand over the Omnitrix, and I won't have to tear you too much!  _[Snips claws.]_

 **Lodestar** : Claw puns, sure. Why not? Alright, if its puns you want, then let's see if you're iron for this!

_[Lodestar aimed his claws and blasted a magnetic wave. Kraab began floating in the air, and Kraab started ripping into pieces.]_

**Kraab** : Agh! A Biosovortian. I should've known you would've picked that transformation to face me.

 **Lodestar** : I don't know what you're on about, but you better start answering my questions, or I swear... I will...

_[The hourglass symbol started beeping, and in a red flash, Lodestar powered down back into Ethan. Ethan took a look at himself as Kraab was dropped to the ground.]_

**Ethan** : ...run away! Great! Let's do this again sometime!

_[Ethan ran away in the panic. Kraab slowly got up and looked at Ethan as he exited the area.]_

**Kraab** : Clearly I'm not dealing with any ordinary bearer here.

_[The song ended. Meanwhile, we cut to Ethan increasing his speed as he ran through the forest. His breaths got heavier. Once he made it out of the bushes, he jumped out to find Alice and Terence.]_

**Alice** : Wow, that was quick. Did you manage to take out-

 **Ethan** : No time for that...  _[Pants]_  An alien, robotic... crab... thing... is chasing after me!

 **Terence** : What? Another Dimension 12 robot?

 **Ethan** : No, he doesn't look the part. But, I think he wants something from me.

 **Alice** : And you just so happened to lure it right toward our way? You idiot! You better pick someone quick, then!

 **Ethan** : Can't, my watch is still recharging. Look, we need to grab everyone and get them out of here before psycho-bot finds me and manages to hurt anyone in the crossfire.

 **Terence** : So I guess the splitting up logic still applies?

 **Ethan** : Yeah. If he finds you, let me...

 **Alice** : Yeah, yeah, we'll call our knight and shining armor to come save the day, again.

 **Ethan** : Wow, I didn't expect you to put it that way.

 **Alice** : Just go!

_[Ethan ran back into the forest.]_

**Alice** : And be careful!

 **Terence** : And try not to get caught this time!

 **Ethan** : Hey!

_[The two smirked and the scene shifted to Connor, Arthur, Ian and Maddie shooting where Hannibal, Isaac and Hugh were hiding behind a group of trees.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6d/Kraab%27s_Interrupts_the_Match%21_%28Kraab_VS_Goop%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190223003420>]_

**Isaac** : There's too many of them to go around!

 **Hugh** : If only Steven were here!

 **Hannibal** : We don't need Steven to beat Gaia, and we can't let Connor get the better of us!

 **Isaac** : So what do we do?

_[Hannibal took a look around and saw a bush nearby.]_

**Hannibal** : There's an opening over there at that bush. If we can make it, we'll have a clear shot of winning. But one of us is gonna have to sacrifice ourselves.

_[Hannibal and Isaac turned to Hugh.]_

**Hugh** : Me?!

 **Hannibal** : You're the only one that's farthest away from the bush. If you can distract them, we'll make it.

 **Hugh** : But I'm your second best shooter!

 **Hannibal** : That's a risk we're just gonna have to make! Move it soldier, move!

_[Hugh took a deep breath and adjusted his cap. Hugh ran over to the trees. Meanwhile, the others continued shooting towards their hiding area.]_

**Connor** : Come on out, you Horizon creeps!

 **Maddie** : I'd rather be doing something productive instead of trying to shoot you and wasting my Saturday away.

_[A finger tapped on Maddie's shoulder.]_

**Maddie** : Do you mind, Ian? I'm trying to shoot here!

_[The finger tapped her again.]_

**Maddie** : Look Ian, if you keep distracting me, I'm not going to your rehearsal dinner this weekend.

_[She turned around and became frightened. Kraab slowly approached Maddie.]_

**Kraab** : Where is the Omnitrix wielder?

 **Maddie** : What?!

_[The other Gaia students turned over and froze in place.]_

**Ian** : Maddie, what is that thing?!

 **Maddie** : I don't know... I...

 **Kraab** : If you want to live, you will tell me where the Omnitrix is!

 **Maddie** : I don't even know what an Omnitrix is, sir.

 **Hugh** : HEY, GAIA-JERKS!

_[Kraab and the Gaia students turned over to see Hugh waving her arms.]_

**Hugh** : I'm right here out in the open, come and shoot me! [His eyes widened.] Whoa, wait, what the heck is that?!

 **Kraab** : Another nuisance.

_[Kraab aimed his claw and fired a laser at Hugh. Hugh dropped to the ground and began bleeding from his chest.]_

**Isaac** : HUGH!

 **Hannibal** : What the hell is going on over there?!

_[Hannibal peeked out from the bushes and gasped as he saw Kraab standing before the Gaia Students.]_

**Kraab** : Well then, since you don't know what an Omnitrix is, I think you would make great bait to catch my prey!

_[Kraab grabbed Maddie with his claw and lifted her in the air.]_

**Ian** : Hey! Lay off my girlfriend!

_[Ian jumped over to try and strike him, and Kraab threw him back. Ian fell to the ground with a swollen black eye.]_

**Kraab** : Let's move!

_[Maddie shrieked. A voice echoed in the distance.]_

**Goop** : Oh, no you don't!

_[Kraab and Maddie turned over to the voice, and it was revealed to be coming from a slithery green blob coming their way.]_

**Goop** : It's Action Time!

_[Goop slithered around Kraab, and his chest armor started to melt. Kraab dropped Maddie and held his injury. Goop morphed into his humanoid form as he raised his arms up.]_

**Goop** : If anybody's gonna be fighting around here, it's going to be me!

 **Kraab** : I see you took the form of a Polymorph. Very clever of you, user!

 **Goop** : Honestly,  _[Shrugs]_  I forgot Goop could turn acidic.

 **Kraab** : You idiot!

_[Kraab raised his claw and fired multiple lasers at Goop. Goop dodged the attacks as he slithered towards him. Goop struck a blow at Kraab and he fired another laser, which made Goop's body explode into pieces. Hannibal and the Gaia students gasped. Goop's UFO floated up and its sides span around like a razor while his body begun to regenerate. Kraab struck it with his claw, and the UFO and the chunks of Goop went flying into the tree.]_

**Goop** : Owww...

_[Kraab over and tried to reach the hourglass symbol. He stopped for a moment to realize what it would do to his arm and fired laser web. Hugh crawled towards the others, but the laser web flew towards him as well as Maddie and Arthur. Isaac jumped out with his paintball gun, but the web captured all four of them.]_

**Hannibal** : Hang on, I got you!

_[Hannibal tried to grab the webs and it electrocuted him. Hannibal swiftly let go to find his arm injured.]_

_[Connor and Ian aimed their weapons and prepared to fire at Kraab.]_

**Kraab** : Stay back, unless the rest of you want to get shot at!

_[Kraab grabbed the web full of students and turned to Goop.]_

**Kraab** : I would stay, but your form is too dangerous for me to touch. So, if you want to see your friends alive again, you'll surrender the watch to me at my ship in 2 hours. Don't worry, it's only a few kilometers away. I'm sure you'll be there. It's right in the middle of the the forest, so you won't have to humiliate yourself in front of a audience. Don't be late.

_[Kraab dragged the students out into the forest.]_

 

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/27/Mewtwo%27s_Past_%28Saving_Our_Friends%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222203554>]_

_[Moments later, Alice and Terence ran towards the group to see a depressed Ian, an annoyed Connor, and an injured Hannibal. They saw chunks of green slime surrounded all over the area, and the forest look battle damaged.]_

**Terence** : Whoa... What happened here?

_[The chunks of slime moved and Alice screamed.]_

**Terence** : What are you freaking out about?  _[Turns over]_  AH!

_[The chunks formed over towards the bushes by a tree. A UFO floated into the air as the chunks formed into Goop. Goop rubbed his sides.]_

**Goop** : Ugh! I don't want to do that again...

_[Goop's hourglass symbol started beeping, and he turned over by the tree to change back, and walked out back as Ethan.]_

**Alice** : What happened?

 **Ian** : That crab guy stole my girlfriend.

 **Hannibal** : And he shot down Arthur, Hugh and Isaac and took them over toward his ship.

 **Alice** : Then what are we waiting for? Let's go after them!

 **Connor** : I don't think so. We're still playing a game here, and until Gaia is the only one left standing, nobody goes anywhere until I win this game! Right, Ian?

_[Ian stood up and walked toward the others.]_

**Ian** : I guess I have no choice, I can't fight that thing.

 **Alice** : Excuse me, but your girlfriend's in danger and you're just going to sit there and do nothing. If you were a good boyfriend, you would go out and rescue her no matter what it takes!

 **Ian** : I would call the police, but they wouldn't believe some robotic crab kidnapped my girlfriend and a couple other students and took them back to their ship. They would think I was crazy or have me arrested!

 **Alice** : That doesn't matter!

 **Hannibal** : She's right, this is our paintball field, and we're not gonna let some robot crab push us around! As both members of Gaia and Horizon, it would be shameful of us to stand around when our friends are in danger. I think it's obvious what we need to do here, but imma go ahead and say it. Let's go save our friends, take back our Paintball field, and show that crab who's boss!

 **Connor** : You think I should waste my time protecting some dull headed loser students and risk my life? Forget that! C'mon Ian, let's go.

_[Connor began to walk away. Ian noticing this, he stood up, ran over to Connor and stopped him from moving any forward.]_

**Ian** : No.

 **Connor** :  _[Turns around]_  What?!

 **Ian** : I'm going to go save my girlfriend. She's right, I can't just sit there and think of the awful things that crab guy would do to her.

 **Connor** : She's long gone man. Face the facts, she's probably dead by now.

 **Ian** : I don't care, I won't know until I try. Please Connor, as a friend, do it for me.

_[Connor took a moment to think about it and groaned before he responded.]_

**Connor** : Fine. But if that crab hits me with his laser gun, you're on your own!

_[In the background, Ethan sniffled as tears started welling in his eyes.]_

**Ethan** : That was some true character development, man.

 **Terence** : Dude, you need to cool it with your anime comparisons.

_[Ethan took a long sniffle as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The song ended. The scene shifted to outside Kraab's ship with him waiting for them to arrive. Hugh, Isaac, Maddie and Arthur were still trapped in Kraab's electro-webs. Arthur tried breaking out and it shocked him for a second.]_

**Arthur** : This hurts more than the paintballs.

 **Kraab** : Shut it, you fools! I already have to deal with my low cut salary, I don't have to hear the whining from you!

_[Kraab's tracker lit up and he caught the hourglass symbol appearing on his radar.]_

**Kraab** : He's here.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b7/The_Echoing_Distraction_-_Alien_Territory_-_TF_Action_-_FFAH_%28Episode_13%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222211933>]_

_[Deep inside the bushes from faraway, Hannibal, Ethan, Terence, Alice, Connor and Ian were sitting back, and watching Kraab without him noticing.]_

**Hannibal** : There he is, he's waiting out there just like I knew he would.

 **Alice** : He's probably got traps lying around.

 **Terence** : How do you know that?

 **Alice** : A good predator always knows when and how to catch their prey.

 **Connor** : So, what do we do? Just walk in there and expect us to get hit one by one?

 **Ethan** : I'll go take a look and see.

 **Connor** : Right, use the Horizon doofus as bait! Great, that'll give us an extra win!

 **Hannibal** : If you don't take this seriously, you're going to lose a lot more than your friends and yourself in there, Got it?

_[Connor rolled his eyes.]_

**Ethan** : Hannibal, Terence, Alice, I need you for a second.

_[Ethan took a few steps back, and they followed him into the bushes.]_

**Hannibal** : So, what's the plan? You going to go in with Ghoulseye and grab them out of there?

 **Ethan** : Nah, Ghoulseye can't turn invisible, and I don't wanna risk anybody else getting hurt. So I'll keep him distracted while you guys go grab the others and get out of here.

 **Alice** : Good luck, Ethan.

 **Terence** : You got this.

_[Ethan nodded and slammed down on the watch. A green light glowed from the bushes and Kraab's tracking device went off as it recognized it transformed.]_

**Kraab** : I know you're here, human! Show yourself so we can end this quickly with as little casualties as possible.  _[Snips claws]_

_[Suddenly, a sound wave blasted out from Kraab's right. Kraab turned over to see where it was coming from, and another one blasted out from his left. Kraab took a few steps towards it.]_

**Kraab** : Come on out! I know you're here!

_[Kraab's tracking radar went off and he saw multiple hourglass symbols appearing on the screen.]_

**Kraab** : Aw, shit.

_[A small army of Echo Echo's jumped out of the forest and went charging towards Kraab.]_

**Echo Echo's** : ECHO ECHO! ECHO ECHO! Echo-Echo.

_[Kraab opened his pinsirs and fired a laser beam. He fired multiple shots and they incinerated the Echo Echo clones one by one. The clones made it towards Kraab and began running around him. Kraab smacked the Echo's with his claw, as they each disappeared one by one.]_

**Kraab** : Fool! You think creating more copies of yourself is going to defeat me!

 **Echo Echo** : That's exactly the idea!

_[An Echo Echo used his sonic-scream attack and Kraab killed it with a laser beam before it could inflict damage.]_

**Kraab** : You small piece of silicon scrap!

 **Echo Echo** : You want the watch! Come get me!

_[Kraab smacked them again and the clones lured Kraab away from the ship.]_

**Alice** : That's our opening.

 **Hannibal** : Alright, move it soldiers! Move!

_[Hannibal, Terence, Ian, Connor and Alice ran into Kraab's ship. As they made it inside, they saw that the area was surrounded in light circuits with everything colored in shades of brown and gold. There were many weapons, "exhibits", and cages lying around the entire area.]_

**Terence** : Whoa, I never thought we would be inside a spaceship.

 **Hannibal** : We're definitely entering Ethan's territory. Alright, men, move out. Our friends could be anywhere in here.

 **Isaac** : Over here!

_[The others turned to see Maddie, Isaac, Arthur and an injured Hugh lying inside separate electro-webs.]_

**Maddie** : Ian, you came!

 **Ian** : Of course I did, I couldn't just leave you behind!

 **Hannibal** : How's Hugh doing?

 **Isaac** : Not so good, we need to take him to a doctor as soon as we can.

 **Maddie** : Can you get us out of here?

 **Ian** : Don't worry, babe. I gotcha!

_[The group searched around the room to see what they could find. Terence found an energy saber.]_

**Terence** : Hey, I found something.

 **Maddie** : What are you trying to do? Kill us?!

 **Ian** : It'll be okay, I promise.

 **Maddie** : Oh, Ian.

_[Alice, Terence and Hannibal gagged in their mouths.]_

**Hannibal** : Oh god.

 **Terence** : I think I'm going to be sick.

_[Terence approached the trapped classmates.]_

**Terence** : Alright, everyone, stand back!

_[Terence sliced them out of the energy nets. Maddie jumped into Ian's arms.]_

**Maddie** : Oh, Ian, you saved me!

 **Ian** : Of course I did, sugar. I would never let anything happen to you.

_[The others gagged again.]_

**Alice** : Okay guys, let's get out of here before Kraab realizes we're in his ship.

 **Connor** : Hey, guys! I think I found something!

_[Connor began to open a large cage.]_

**Alice** : Wait, no! We already freed them, there's no need to open anything!

_[Connor finished opening the cage, and a large moth-like beast flew out.]_

**Terence** : Oh, you gotta be kidding me!

_[The moth beast flew towards them and jumped onto Ian.]_

**Ian** : Ah! What is that thing?!

_[The beast scattered a cloud of red powder with its wings, and they moved around in a hypnotic fashion. Ian stared at the powder and fell into a trance. It unhinged its jaw and attempted to eat Ian, but its face became covered in paint before it could do so. The beast shook its head, and Ian fell out of its spell. He turned over to see Hannibal was the one who fired his paintball gun. Ian moved away from the monster and ran towards the other students.]_

**Hannibal** : Gaia, grab Hugh and head for the exit! We'll put it back in its cage!

_[Hannibal, Terence, Isaac and Alice fired their paintball guns at the moth beast as it tried to strike them. Axel and Ian grabbed Hugh and they ran outside.]_

**Hannibal** : We have to put it back in its cage before we're all moth meat!

_[They continued shooting as it dodged its attacks. The moth beast scattered its powder again. The group tried to look away, but they fell under its trance. The beast flew towards them. As it sticked out its large tongue to eat them, it took one quick look at a dazed Alice. The beast paused for a moment, and changed its mind. It turned intangible and flew out of the ship. Everyone snapped out of its spell, and looked around to see the moth beast was gone.]_

**Hannibal** : Where'd it go?

 **Terence** : It must've got the drop on us and escaped.

 **Alice** : Shit!

 **Isaac** : Should we go after it?

 **Hannibal** : Nah. We need to take advantage of the time Ethan gave us and leave.

 **Alice, Terence** : Right!

_[They ran outside and the scene resumed to Echo Echo continuing its fight with Kraab at the other side of the forest. An Echo Echo clone went flying backwards to the ground and got up to continue its fight with Kraab. Krabb grabbed one of the clones and shot it with a point-blank laser, causing it to burst. Kraab took a look at the last Echo Echo clone and prepared to fire, but before he could, he noticed a large shadow on the ground and looked up. He saw the moth beast flying out into the distance.]_

**Kraab** : No! The Psycholeopterran! I was going to get big bucks for that!

_[While Kraab was distracted, Echo Echo made eleven more clones of himself. The clones screamed and knocked Kraab into a tree. Kraab turned back, noticed the hoarde, and sighed.]_

**Kraab** : That's what I get for not paying attention.

_[Kraab dug into the ground and the Echo Echo clones looked around.]_

**Echo Echo's** : Hey, where'd he-

_[Kraab appeared under them and he struck the Echo Echo clones, making a bunch of them burst as the clones screamed.]_

**Kraab** : Bet you didn't see that trick coming, did you?

 **Echo Echo** : I got some tricks up my sleeve too! It's time we finished this!

 **Kraab** : Then bring it!  _[Snips claws]_

_[We zoomed out from the main Echo Echo as he created more clones. The clones dashed towards Kraab, and we cut to Kraab's perspective to see Kraab was surrounded by a dozen clones from every direction.]_

**Kraab** : You wouldn't!

 **Echo Echo's** : I would. Wall... Of...

_[To their surprise, the main Echo Echo's hourglass symbol flashed red, and they all disappeared in a red flash. All that was left was standing a single Ethan. He took a look at himself, surprised he changed back.]_

**Ethan** : SOUND... Uh oh.

 **Kraab** : I've had enough games with you, changesman! If you won't give me the Omnitrix willingly, I'll just take it myself!

_[Kraab ran over and tried striking Ethan with its claw. Ethan jumped over to dodge and made a run for it. Kraab chased him through the forest and dodged every snip Kraab tried to make. Ethan ran through the bushes and tripped on a branch which sent him flying to the trees. Kraab appeared stepping toward him.]_

**Ethan** : Look, can't we just talk about this?

 **Kraab** : There's nothing to be said. I told you I wanted the Omnitrix, so you will give it to me or I'll pinch ye winker!

 **Ethan** : What are you talking about? I don't have this Am-a-trix? Om-ma-triss, I...

_[We zoom into Ethan's face as he made a sudden realization. Ethan had suddenly remembered the visions he had from his dream, and the voice spoke out to him.]_

**Voice 1** : Omni...

 **Voice 2** : Omni...

 **Voice From Dream** : Omnitrix...

_[Ethan snapped out of it and looked at the watch recharging. He raised up his arm.]_

**Ethan** : Wait, is this what you're talking about!?

_[Kraab said nothing.]_

**Ethan** : It is, isn't it. This thing is the Omnitrix!

 **Kraab** : Finally, someone decided to use their brain! But it won't save you...

_[Kraab fired another laser. Ethan ducked from the blast and crawled behind another tree.]_

**Ethan** : Tell me, why are you after the Omnitrix? What's so important that you had to come all the way to Earth just to get it?

 **Kraab** : I was asked to bring this to a certain buyer of mine, and I wasn't the only one! There are species from all over across the universe who are going after what you're holding, and he won't settle for anything less than what you have.

 **Ethan** :  _[He stopped moving.]_  Who, who is it?

 **Kraab** : Not like it's gonna matter, kid. You won't live long enough to meet who  _he_  is. It was nice knowing ya, but it's payday!

_[Kraab raised up his arm, and Ethan held his arms in a cross position over his head, with one arm covering the Omnitrix. But before Kraab could strike, he was blasted from behind by paint and began to short circuit. Krabb fell down and he rotated his head to find Alice was holding her paintball gun.]_

**Alice** : Don't you dare lay a claw on him!

 **Terence** :  _[Arrives]_  What she said!

_[The two continued firing at Kraab.]_

**Kraab** : What is this mess?

_[Blue static electricity came from Kraab's body. Ethan stood up and ran away while trying to dial an alien. The Omnitrix was still recharging.]_

**Ethan** : Come on, Come on!

 **Kraab** : Gah! Screw this! I'll catch you next time.

_[Gas spewed out of Kraab's body and it clouded the area. The three began to cough.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

_[Ethan stepped out of the fog, trying to wipe it away as he coughed a few times.]_

**Ethan** : It's okay, I'm here. Although, you were really cutting it close this time!

 **Alice** : Are you okay? You look like you just got the life taken out of you.

_[Ethan glanced at the Omnitrix and took a sigh of relief. Ethan put it on a straight face.]_

**Ethan** : I'm alright.

_[Alice smiled. The song ended. To their surprise they were each shot by paint. The scene turned over to the Gaia students cheering, with paint smothered all over Terence, Hannibal, Isaac, and Hugh as they walked out of the bushes.]_

**Ian** : Alright, we did it!

_[Ian and Arthur high fived. Ethan rolled his eyes and had his arm around Alice. Alice blushed.]_

**Ethan** : Eh, whatever. I wasn't a huge fan of Splattown anyway.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/57/Gaia%27s_Prep_Rally.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222210414>]_

**Connor** : And! Let's not forget the deal you promised us!

_[As Ethan moved his arm down, his face froze in shock and gulped.]_

_[The scene shifted to Ethan's face changing into an irritated face, as the scene zoomed out to he, and the other Horizon students dressed in chicken costumes in the middle of the Gaia's football field. The whole field was cheering and throwing stuff at them.]_

**Hannibal** : Dang it! I can't believe we lost by one point!

 **Alice** : I can't believe we agreed to do this.

 **Terence** : I can't believe I'm wasting my whole Wednesday away just to make a fool out of myself.

_[Hannibal glanced over to see Nikki and Naomi sitting with one of the Gaia players.]_

**Hannibal** : What?! Aw, come on, man!

 **Ethan** : Ugh, I should've just got on the ship...

_[The episode ended with an iris closing in on Ethan's face.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/94/Episode_14_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190222210517>] _


	14. Episode 14 - "Awakening an Ocean's Fury"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ethan and co. go to the beach during their Spring Break, the king of Pacificus, known as Nidarian the Tideslayer threatens to take over the western coast.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/77/Friends_of_Horizon_%28Episode_14%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308062610>]_

_[We open up to the sun shining brightly on the screen. Everything zoomed down to the setting taking place at the beach. Kids were playing around in the sea and the sand. Some were even playing volleyball. Nearby, Alice and Nikki were in their bikinis with shots of droplets of water. The two were splashing water at each other as they were standing in the water.]_

**Alice** : Agh, hey!

_[Alice splashed back.]_

**Nikki** : Oh no you don't, girl!

_[She splashed and she screamed back.]_

**Hannibal** : Eat this!

_[Hannibal jumped out of the ocean and splashed the both of them. The two girls screamed and turned over to start yelling at Hannibal.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny! Are you crazy?!

 **Alice** : Yeah, what's your deal?!

 **Hannibal** : Hey, it was the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack!

 **Alice** : Surprise attack?! I swear the next time you do that, I will-

_[We zoom out of the two bickering at Hannibal and the scene moved over to Ethan and Terence as they were laying under an umbrella, wearing their sunglasses and getting their tan on.]_

**Terence** : What do you think they're arguing about?

 **Ethan** : I don't know, probably not anything we should get involved in.

 **Terence** : You said it.

 **Ethan** : I gotta say dude, taking us out to San Diego was a pretty good idea.

 **Terence** : What can I say? My mind is a miracle of nature.

 **Ethan** : Speaking of nature, how is it so warm out? I thought it was supposed to be stay cold out until around midway into April.

 **Terence** : Yeah, well you're in California, 'member? You 'member!

 **Ethan** : Hey!

 **Terence** : Look, down here, it's always going to get hot out at this time of year, so you might as well embrace it instead of bitching about it. In the meantime, I'm gonna dip my toes in and join the ladies.

 **Ethan** :  _[Raises sunglasses]_  Really?

 **Terence** : Not Alice and Nikki, the ones who were sitting right by us.

_[The scene glanced over to two ladies playing in the ocean and then shifts back to Ethan and Terence.]_

**Terence** : You coming?

 **Ethan** : Nah, I think I'm just gonna lay here and get my E-tan going. Besides, they're not my type.

 **Terence** : Alright, but make sure you put some of that sunscreen on your nose, Otherwise, you're gonna end up looking like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer again.

 **Ethan** : Hey, I can't control the color of my nose when it comes to weather!

 **Terence** : Whatever, man.

_[Terence walked away and Ethan gave out a sigh of relief. Ethan laid his arms behind his head as he enjoyed a moment of silence.]_

**Ethan** : Ah, peace and quiet...

_[Suddenly, everything shook around him, and Ethan sunglasses fell off.]_

**Ethan** : I just had to jinx it, didn't I?!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d8/Enter_the_Tideslayer%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308062415>]_

_[The innocent bystanders that were playing in the sand and sea took a notice to the shaking. Soon, a large black ship with tank treads appeared from out of the ocean and the people out at sea became terrified and rushed toward shore.]_

**Nikki** : What's everyone going on about?

_[Alice, Hannibal and Nikki turned around to notice the ship was coming and they moved as fast as they could to shore. Ethan and Terence ran towards the others as many ships made it to land.]_

**Nikki** : Aw, come on! Can't a girl get a day off for once in her life?!

 **Hannibal** : Ethan, you better suit up!

 **Ethan** : Right...

_[A small group of terrestrial submarines made it to shore. Many soldiers ran out and stood aligned as a page stepped forward, holding a note in his hand.]_

**Page** : Hear ye, hear ye! Make way for the Lord of the Leviathans, the king of conquest, the senate of strategy, and the potentate of the Pacific! The ruler of the sovereign land of Pacificus, I introduce you lucky surface dwellers to...

_[A mysterious black figure jumped from the top area of his submarine to land. The figure stood up revealing to be wearing a black jumpsuit, a mask with coral growths, a cape and a sash, and a pair of metal gauntlets.]_

**Page** : ....King Nidarian, the Tideslayer!

 **Ethan** : I really could've used that day off...

 _[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/33/The_Echoing_Distraction_-_Episode_14_%28Beach_Fight%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308063119>]_

_[King Nidarian stood before the beach crowd. Some of the audience stood in shock and disbelief, while others pulled out their phones and were either texting or recording about the situation.]_

**King Nidarian** : Ah, the surface world of the west! If I am not mistaken, it appears this land is known to be the United States. This is a great place to expand my empire. This place has won its fair share of wars, and it rarely loses. Although, they will lose this one.

_[Ethan turned the dial on the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : This looks like the job for AmpFibian!

_[Ethan eyed at the others, and they nodded back in agreement. The four surrounded Ethan and he slammed down to transform. A green light flashed in the small circle and they stepped away as Ethan finished transforming.]_

**Echo Echo** : Echo Echo?! Well if you're bringing an army to a fight, then I might as well bring mine!

_[Echo Echo walked over toward King Nidarian.]_

**Echo Echo** : Hey, so what's the deal with you trying to take over our land and everything?

 **Page** : How dare you approach our king that way! For that you will...!

 **King Nidarian** : At ease, page! He has the right to know. I am King Nidarian, and I have decided to take this land for my own.

 **Echo Echo** : What?!

 **King Nidarian** : This country is one of the world's finest superpowers, and it has plenty of resources that are useful to us. As the king of Pacificus, it is my duty to supply my subjects with the best land possible, which this place certainly qualifies for.

 **Echo Echo** : Sorry, your highness, but that's not gonna happen!

_[Echo Echo screamed out a soundwave, and it shattered King Nidarian's mask. Kind Nidarian was revealed to be a black man with pointy ears, red goggles, and a beard fashioned into dreadlocks.]_

**King Nidarian** : How dare you! Στρατιώτης! Επίθεση!

_[Many of the soldiers ran over toward Echo Echo, holding electrical staffs. Echo Echo duplicated 14 of his clones in rows of three.]_

**Left Echo's** : Wall...

 **Middle Echo's** : Of...

 **Right Echo's** : Sound!

_[The Echo Echo's unleashed their Wall of Sound attack and it threw Nidarian's soldiers backwards. More soldiers attempted to strike the Echo Echo clones and they continued to fight by scattering and unleashing their other sonic attacks. One of the Echo Echo's approached his friends.]_

**Echo Echo** : Would you mind evacuating the area?

 **Alice** : Right.

 **Nikki** : Hey! Everyone! Unless you want to get stabbed by the hands of King Idiot over here, you better start running! Go! Move! Now!

_[The civilians made a run for it, while Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki and some lifeguards each ran to help evacuate the others. The Echo Echo clone that was standing by them before had one of Nidarian's soldiers approach him, trying to strike him.]_

**Echo Echo** : Whoa!

_[Echo Echo jumped back and launched a soundwave. Two more clones showed up and launched the same attack at Nidarian's soldiers. Soldiers were thrown back as they passed by King Nidarian. A group of Echo Echo clones stood toward them. They took a deep breath and launched another sound attack. King Nidarian tried blocking the attack with his arms above him.]_

**King Nidarian** : I've had enough with this nonsense!

_[King Nidarian and a few members of his standing members took a step forward. They blasted a sonic frequency from their heads. Electricity started coming out of the Omnitrix, and it shocked all the clones, as each clone screamed and exploded one by one. The final Echo Echo clone was hit, and it forced Echo Echo to change back into Ethan. Ethan dropped to the ground and took deep breaths. King Nidarian and a couple other soldiers witnessed his transformation, they gasped and froze for a moment.]_

**Ethan** : What did you...?

 **Pacificus Soldier** : Quick! Let's get him while he's down.

 **King Nidarian** : Wait! Let him run.

 **Pacificus Soldier** : But, my king?!

 **King Nidarian** : We have other matters to attend to.

_[Ethan heard a rumbling noise coming from nearby and he stood up to ran towards where it was coming from.]_

**King Nidarian** : Besides it wouldn't hurt to watch him now, would it?

_[The soldier smirks and whistled out to a couple soldiers, signaling them to follow Ethan. The soldiers turned to Ethan's direction and followed him. The song ended. Meanwhile, miles away from the beach, Alice, Terence, Nikki and Hannibal finished evacuating the citizens to a safer spot, on top of the hill, just over a few miles away from the beach. Ethan ran towards them and took deep breaths. The others noticed Ethan and turned to him.]_

**Alice** : Everybody's safe.

 **Ethan** : Good.

 **Nikki** : Doesn't anybody think this is crazy that it's only taken them just now to realize our world existed?

 **Hannibal** : Maybe, but who knows. Maybe they were so set in the dark all this time they only just found out about it a few months ago. That way they had all this time to plan out and set their invasion.

 **Alice** : Maybe.

 **Terence** : Did you manage to defeat the Royal Sea-tard yet?

 **Ethan** : Not yet. But-

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8d/Nidarian_Invades_%28Post-Beach%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308063905>]_

_[The same large rumbling noise Ethan heard moments ago, started appearing again. Everyone turned to the other direction and the citizens panicked as soon as they saw giant tanks rolling onto the streets. The soldiers stepped out and they went scouting the area. Police cars then arrived on the scene. The Police Chief signaled to his men, and they fired at the Pacificus soldiers. The bullets bounced off the soldiers' armor. The soldiers retaliated by firing harpoon guns at the cops. Soon, an all-out gun war erupted between the cops and the soldiers, turning the street into a place of pure chaos. Civilians scattered in every direction, terrified for their lives.]_

**Ethan** : We need to stop this before they destroy the entire city.

 **Terence** : Or what's left of it. If my hunch is correct, they've already set up shop in other parts of Southern California.

 **Nikki** : Wow, you really know how to make the situation sound better, don't you?

 **Alice** : Focus please, people are in danger.

 **Terence** : Ri~ight, so what do you suppose we do?

 **Hannibal** : I don't mean to change the subject, but does anybody else find it strange that the king isn't here, conquering his land?

 **Terence** : What?

 **Hannibal** : Look!

_[Hannibal pointed toward the invasion's direction and they noticed the king was nowhere in sight.]_

**Nikki** : That's odd. Why would the king not want to "watch this land become his" or whatever?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d0/To_Adventure%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308064027>]_

**Ethan** : That definitely would need some investigating. Nikki, contact Lieutenant Steel, I'm gonna head back down and see what's going on from behind the scenes. Since they're coming from the forest, that would be the best path to go and get results.

 **Alice** : I'm going. Brains and brawn remember?

 **Hannibal** : And you'll definitely need my brawn.

 **Ethan** : Fine, but I don't want you going anywhere near the warfleet, this is dangerous.

 **Alice** : Don't worry, we've tackled worse.

 **Hannibal** : And I never get to be in on the action.

 **Ethan** : Fine. But no one else, I need people here to evacuate the area and make sure everybody stays safe from the soldiers.

 **Terence** : Hey, you do you. I'll be sitting and hiding from the troops.

_[Nikki grabbed Terence's left ear.]_

**Terence** : Ah! Alright, alright! I'll help.

_[Nikki let go of Terence's ear and turned to Hannibal.]_

**Nikki** : Good luck, Hanny.

 **Hannibal** : No sweat, there's nothing I can't handle.

 **Ethan** : Let's go!

_[Ethan, Alice and Hannibal ran back down the forest path that lead toward the beach.]_

 

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/da/Sneaking_Around_-_Episode_14.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308064213>]_

_[Ethan, Alice, and Hannibal arrived at the edge of the forest. They each hid behind one tree and spotted soldiers scouting the area.]_

**Hannibal** : There sure is a lot of them.

 **Ethan** : I'll say.

 **Hannibal** : They must have soldiers scattered around every corner of the area, it'll be impossible to get around them without getting spotted.

 **Ethan** : If only it were easier to knock them out without getting spotted. Alright, brains, whatcha got?  _[Turns to Alice]_

 **Alice** : Let's see if we can gather any information from these guys.

_[Alice noticed some of Pacificus workers heading their way.]_

**Alice** : Hide!

_[The three quickly ran for a place to hide. Hannibal and Alice hid in some shrubbery, and Ethan hid behind a tree. They then spotted the soldiers looking at nature-like environments.]_

**Pacificus Commander** : This vegetation is quite marvelous. Much more than what we have underwater and on our islands. I can't wait until this land is ours.

 **Pacificus Soldier** : Sir, I have received word that there is a large fight between our troops and this land's troops taking place in the city.

_[The commander perked his ears and listened to the dull sounds of chaos coming from the distance.]_

**Pacificus Commander** : Yes, I can hear that. Any word about the machines?

 **Pacificus Soldier 2** : I have received word that all the machines are set up for your takeover strategy.

 **Pacificus Commander** : Well, at least there's good news.

_[Behind the trees, Ethan, Alice and Hannibal we're popping their heads, trying to listen in on the conversation.]_

**Alice** : I can't hear anything.

 **Ethan** : I'm going to go take a closer look, you guys stay here.

_[Ethan snuck up on the soldiers and he hid behind another tree.]_

**Pacificus Soldier** : What should we do about the large skirmish?

 **Pacificus Commander** : Let it happen. It'll have this land's authorities distracted from our king's true plan.

 **Pacificus Soldier** : Very well, sir.

_[Ethan, intrigued, leaned closer to listen. He then took a step closer, and he had stepped on a branch. It attracted the attention of the soldiers and they looked over to spot Ethan only a few steps away.]_

**Pacificus Commander** :  _[Under his breath]_  Γαμώτο! Why was I speaking the natives' tongue?  _[Clears throat]_  Why, hello there, native. What brings you to this particular area?

 **Ethan** : Uhhh... Just wanted to check out the view, ya know? Nature, what a pretty sight, right?

_[The soldier shook his head.]_

**Pacificus Commander** : Well, to me it looked like you were spying. And it doesn't help that you opposed us earlier. Take them to the king's ship, they shall be punished for listening to our master's plans!

_[Ethan sighed and turned the dial on the Omnitrix and raised up his arm above it.]_

**Ethan** : Well, it looks like I'm having fried fish for lunch!

_[Heatblast was selected and Ethan slammed down as the two soldiers were blinded by a green light. They looked down to see Ethan had become a familiar figure. He took a look at himself and realized, he got the wrong alien.]_

**Echo Echo** : Echo Echo? AGAIN?!

_[The soldiers laughed at him as Echo Echo was irritated. The song ended.]_

**Pacificus Soldier** : Big talk from such a pathetic creature.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/Initial_Intrusion.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103054106>]_

_[Echo Echo screamed a soundwave and it threw the soldier back. The other Pacificus soldiers held up their weapons and fired small harpoons at him. Echo Echo ran from the blasts and he created a small army of clones. They turned over and screamed out more sonic waves, throwing the soldiers backwards. A soldier jumped over with his harpoon gun, to try and smack the clone with it. The Echo Echo clone hoped backwards to dodge the attack. Then, when he had the chance, he launched his sonic scream attack and the soldier flew backwards. While the soldier was laying on the ground, he tried to grab his harpoon gun but Echo Echo crushed his arm with his foot.]_

**Echo Echo** : Why don't you tell me what your king's plan is and I'll let you off easy!

 **Pacificus Commander** : I don't think you have any room to talk in the matter.

 **Echo Echo** : Oh yeah? And how do you figure that?

_[The Pacificus soldier eyed the other direction, and Echo Echo turned to the direction he was looking at. His eyes widened as a few more soldiers came out from the trees. They had their guns pointed behind Alice and Hannibal's backs as they stepped forward with their hands up in the air.]_

**Pacificus Commander** : Now, you have a choice. Surrender or watch your friends die.

 **Alice** : Don't do it, Ethan!

 **Hannibal** : Yeah! Take 'em out, man!

 **Pacificus Commander** : Your choice.

_[Echo Echo sighed, hit the badge on his chest, and changed back into Ethan. Ethan put his hands in the air, annoyed. King Nidarian walked into the scene with his guards. They took a look around the situation.]_

**King Nidarian** : What is this?

 **Commander** : These three were eavesdropping on us discussing important matters, and look who decided to come back.

_[The commander pushed Ethan toward King Nidarian.]_

**King Nidarian** : Ah, the Changesman, or do you perhaps have a name I could give you?

 **Ethan** : E-10.

 **King Nidarian** : Ah, yes. E-10. It is a shame to see you and your friends such at arms length, but I have matters to attend to. And the fact that you continue to attempt getting in the way of our matters, makes this rather troublesome.

 **Ethan** : So wh-

_[King Nidarian pointed his finger at Ethan and shot a dart at him. Ethan stuttered for a moment, and his vision blurred around him.]_

**Ethan** : What did you-

_[Ethan screamed in agony and his limbs went limp. Ethan fell to the ground. A few soldiers came over and picked him up.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

 **Hannibal** : What did you do to him?

 **King Nidarian** : Oh, I just gave him a dosage of venom from a sea jelly you land dwellers have yet to document. Don't worry, it'll wear off as soon as my commander here drags you back to my ship. If you wouldn't mind?

 **Pacificus Commander** : Of course, my lord.

_[Alice and Hannibal struggled to break free.]_

**King Nidarian** : Now behave yourselves or I shall show you my more deadlier venoms.

_[Alice and Hannibal stopped as turned to each other with worried looks on their faces. The commander nodded and the soldiers carried them off. Meanwhile, in the city streets, the Pacifius soldiers were shooting at the police officers as each officer was being thrown backwards by their harpoons. A few SACT vehicles appeared on the streets, and the SACT soldiers stepped out and shot the Pacifius soldiers with laser guns. Blood spilled everywhere from both the cops and the Pacifius soldiers. The scene shifted into one of the alleyway's where a little girl was hiding behind a dumpster. She heard footsteps come this way. Slowly, the shadow of what appears to be a Pacificus-like figure step toward her, and she screamed.]_

**Little Girl** : AH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

 **Voice** : Relax, okay? I gotcha.

_[She opened her eyes and the figure standing before her was revealed to be Nikki.]_

**Nikki** : Everything's going to be alright.

_[Eyes started to tear down her face and she hugged Nikki. The song ended. Meanwhile, the SACT soldiers continued firing at the Pacificus soldiers. A SACT soldier threw small marbles, and they exploded into gases. One Pacificus soldier fell down, but another strike and tried taring it's arm off. He screamed. Other Pacificus soldiers fought with their staffs while the SACT soldiers countered with their sabers and shields. Meanwhile nearby, Terence was turning people to the direction into a store.]_

**Terence** : Move it people, move it! Come on, let's go!

_[The bystanders finished running into the building. Before Terence could close the door, Nikki appeared with a child.]_

**Nikki** : Wait, we have one more. She must've gotten lost in the middle of the crossfire.

 **Little Girl** : Excuse me, when will the stinky fish people going to go away?

 **Terence** : Don't worry, kid, we got a friend nearby who's going to make this mess all go away.

_[The little girl smiled and hugged Terence. She went into the building and Terence closed the door.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/db/The_Death_Wing_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308065649>]_

_[Nearby, Lieutenant Steel's truck arrived on the streets, and he stepped out as a Pacificus soldier tried to strike him. Lieutenant Steel stabbed him with an energy saber and the soldier fell down, dead.]_

**Nikki** : Thank goodness you got my message, Lieutenant.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : And it's a lucky thing we're here. Sea creatures, huh?

_[Lieutenant Steel took a notice to the crossfire happening a few blocks away.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : This looks like something out of a comic book.

_[An SACT soldier went flying nearby, and screamed.]_

**Soldier** : Help, I can't move my arm!

 **Terence** : We could use a medic over here!

 **Nikki** : Lieutenant, do you have any bandages?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yes, they're in my truck.

_[Nikki ran over and grabbed the bandages out of Lieutenant Steel's truck. She ran over towards the injured soldier and she wrapped the bandages around the soldier's arm.]_

**Nikki** : There that should help you move it with ease.

_[The SACT soldier moved his arm a little.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Thanks...

 **Nikki** :  _[Turns to Lieutenant Steel]_  We can't let this go on any longer.

 **Lieutenant Steel:**  I agree, but for now, the SACT and I are our best line of defense against these monsters. And I can't wait to crush these monsters and gut them like a real fish.

_[Terence and Nikki paused at him for a moment, but then Terence saw King Nidarian and his soldiers dragging Ethan, Alice and Hannibal down to the beach.]_

**Terence** : Well, I guess Ethan found the Tideslayer.

_[Terence pointed at their direction and the other two noticed.]_

**Nikki** : Wait, he's taking them in their ship! Why isn't anybody doing anything! C'mon Terence, we have to save them!

 **Terence** : What?!

_[She grabbed Terence's wrist and took a few steps toward them, Lieutenant Steel stood in front of them to stop them.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Wait! You don't wanna end up like what happened to them. If you ran over there, you could be faced in the same situation they're in.

 **Nikki** : But Lieutenant!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : The most important thing we can do right now is to protect the citizens who are caught in the crossfire and get them to safety. We don't want to risk the lives of any others. And you don't wanna get yourself hurt.

_[Nikki sighed and turned over, staring at their direction.]_

**Nikki** : Please be safe guys...

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c8/Under_the_Villain%27s_Lair.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206225935>]_

_[The soldiers carried Ethan, Alice and Hannibal into the ship, and they soon made their way towards a large white room. Before their eyes, was large containment tubes about twice their size, surrounding the walls. The three looked around with shocked looks on their faces.]_

**Alice** : What is this?

 **King Nidarian** : Oh, you'll see. You will love for what I have planned...  _[Turns to soldiers.]_  Put them in the stasis pods!

_[The soldiers placed the struggling three into their pods.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, let go!

 **Alice** : Get your hands off me!

 **Ethan** : Erghhh!

_[They placed them inside, and closed the top surface.]_

**Ethan** : What do you want with us?!

 **King Nidarian** : You see, you three tried to interfere with my plans. That makes you three rebels, and I shall punish you as such. Luckily, I anticipated some rebellion, and I had my subjects bring the proper materials.

 **Ethan** : That still doesn't answer my question!

 **King Nidarian** : Fine, but only because you won't be around to stop me. I plan on using a weapon to kill thousands of your kind unless your government hands this country over to me.

 **Ethan** : And how are you going to do that?

 **King Nidarian** : If you ever manage to get out early, then you will see for yourselves. But I'll probably be ruling this country by then.

 **Hannibal** : You'll never get away this!

 **King Nidarian** : But I already have everything in motion, so it's safe to say that I have. Now, I sentence you three to 100 years in suspended animation. It won't kill you, but by the time your punishment's up, your friends will be dead, and your world will change drastically. Meanwhile, you three will become testaments to my superior authority.

 **Hannibal** : Superior my ass!

 **Alice** : When I get out of here, I am so going to kick your rip those arms off your body, and turn them into fish sticks!

 **King Nidarian** : Your threats amuse me, child. But they won't do you any good.

 **Ethan** : You know, I will get out of this! I got 10 aliens ready to come and kick your butt!

 **King Nidarian** : I doubt that, and I'm done with the chatter! And since you're so special and mouthy compared to the other three, I think it would only be fair to let you watch as your friends begin their sentence!

 **Ethan** : NO!

_[King Nidarian activated a button, causing a blue gel to rise. It started flowing in Alice and Hannibal's chambers.]_

**Ethan** : STOP THIS! NO!

 **Hannibal** : Hurry, Ethan, before we-

_[Hannibal's body was frozen first. Tears started falling down Ethan's face, he turned to Alice.]_

**Alice** : Ethan...

_[Alice was frozen.]_

**Ethan** : I'm...

 **King Nidarian** : Now, it's your turn...

_[King Nidarian activated the switch and the blue gel rose before Ethan.]_

**King Nidarian** : Face it, so called hero, you have failed. See you in 100 years!

_[King Nidarian laughed and walked towards the hallway. Ethan screamed as the blue gel flowed to the top and froze Ethan's body.]_

 

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[Everything was black. Slowly her eyelids started to open, which later revealed to be Ethan's, as we zoomed out to be him laying on the floor. Ethan took deep breaths and looked at himself. He stood up.]_

**Ethan** : What...?

_[Ethan turned over to see Alice and Hannibal, smiling and standing before him.]_

**Ethan** : I guess our 100 years are up.

 **Alice** : No, we just got time off for good behavior.

_[Ethan and Alice hugged each other tightly, and turned staring at each other.]_

**Hannibal** : Ahem.

_[Hannibal cleared his throat and the two stopped hugging. Ethan gave Hannibal a fistbump.]_

**Ethan** : How'd you guys get out?!

 **Hannibal** : One of Nidarian's soldier let us out.

_[Hannibal stepped aside and a soldier was standing before them. Ethan raised his hand above the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : Who are you?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fd/Your_Mission_Mr.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308071301>]_

_[The soldier took off his helmet, revealing himself to be a stocky black man with pointy ears and spiky hair.]_

**Soldier** : My name is Helminthes. You've already met my younger brother, Nidarian.

 **Alice** : Nidarian's your younger brother?

 **Ethan** : Wait, then why aren't you in charge?

 **Helminthes** : I was supposed to be, but my brother defeated me and left me for dead. Eventually he became king, and I had to become a part of his army in order to get close enough to him to activate my plan to take the throne back.

 **Ethan** : That explains a lot...

 **Hannibal** : Well, I guess this is Ocean Game of Thrones.

 **Alice** : How long were we out for?

 **Helminthes** : About 4 hours, but luckily I was on duty with guarding my brother, so I was able to see the codes he put in the pods and activate the emergency shutoff switch.

 **Ethan** : We were frozen for that long? Why couldn't you get to us sooner?

 **Helminthes** : Guarding the king, remember? And you're welcome for taking 36,523 days out of your sentence. Now, we best get going if we want to take down the tyrant.

 **Alice** : Wait, why did you even free us? What importance do we have to you?

 **Helminthes** : Well... It's because of that thing.

_[Helminthes pointed at Ethan's Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : Oh...

 **Helminthes** : See, in order to take the throne, you need to face the king in a trial by combat. But my brother has the advantages of advanced weaponry and superior combat experience, both pluses to naturally becoming king. I have sent strong people his way, but they have all been defeated and put in permanent suspended animation. And there's no emergency off switch for that. But I freed you because that device you have could potentially have the power we need to defeat him. And I freed your friends to win your favor.

 **Ethan** : Well, before we do anything, let's get out of here while the getting it's good!

_[Ethan pressed the button to unlock the door and went outside, with Alice, Hannibal, and Helminthes following him. They began to look around as they ran down an empty hallway. Ethan ran into a stopping point as he noticed a window was next to him. The others stopped and they looked out the window to see they were in the ocean.]_

**Helminthes** : Yeah, we're underwater.

 **Hannibal** : There goes our escape plan.

_[The others turned back to Helminthes and continued speaking.]_

**Alice** : The best course of action is to spit up, take control of the ship, and put a stop to whatever Fishlegs has planned.

 **Ethan** : What does he even have planned?

 **Helminthes** : Well... Ever wondered how he got the title "Tideslayer?"

_[Ethan's facial expression changed to a more serious look.]_

**Helminthes** : It's basically his battle strategy. He sets up earthquake generators along the coast of the land he's about to conquer, and then he makes the leader of said land give him the country to rule in exchange for the lives of everyone in the area.

 **Alice** : Setting off earthquakes along the coast would result in massive tidal waves!

 **Hannibal** : So he basically slays people with his tides?

 **Helminthes** : Exactly. He has generators set up all along the west side of your country. He should be speaking with your leader as of now.

 **Ethan** : Then we don't have time to wait around, let's move!

_[Before Ethan could run, Alice stopped him.]_

**Alice** : Wait, Ethan. Before we go anywhere, I think it would be best if you went alien.

 **Ethan** : What?! But I can't! The watch has been acting up ever since these people got here! It's only been able to give me Echo Echo, no one else.

 **Alice** : But Echo Echo might be exactly what we need here.

 **Ethan** : What?

 **Alice** : If we use Echo Echo, we can take control of the ship and have all clones scattered at every end fighting of the ship. Nidarian's army won't see what's coming.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but what if the watch doesn't give me Echo Echo. You forget this thing doesn't always give me the right alien.

 **Hannibal** : But it wouldn't hurt to try.

_[Ethan looked over, contemplated for a few seconds, and nodded. Ethan took a deep breath as he dialed up Echo Echo and slammed down on the Omnitrix. The song shifted. Ethan transformed in a green light, and it faded, revealing he had became Echo Echo.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d6/Found_%27Em.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308071656>]_

**Echo Echo** : Okay! Alice you go up the North end, Helmithi... Helmithy-eye... Whatever! Aqualad, you take the west, and Hannibal you take the east!

_[Echo Echo duplicated a small group of clones.]_

**Echo Echo** : No one leaves without an Echo Echo clone.

 **Helmithies** : Then what are you going to do?

 **Echo Echo** : Take down as many armed guards as possible! Now, go!

_[The group split up into their own directions. The south Echo Echos turned direction into a hallway to find armed soldiers guarding an area.]_

**Pacificus Guards** : Stay back, or we'll turn you into-

_[The Echo Echo's screamed out sonic waves and it through the guards back. Meanwhile, Alice and an Echo Echo changed direction as they continued running down the hall. The found guards walking down the halls.]_

**Pacificus Guard 2** : Hey, what are you doing here?!

_[Echo Echo screamed a sound wave, throwing one of the guards back. Before the other guard could taze him with his weapon, Alice jumped and kicked him in the face. She then punched him to knock him out.]_

**Alice** : Come on!

_[Alice and Echo Echo ran down to see the stairs before them.]_

**Alice** : That probably leads to bridge of the ship.

 **Echo Echo** : Good, let's get moving before more guards show up!

_[They ran up the stairs. Meanwhile, Hannibal ran down the hall and charged at a couple of soldiers. Hannibal ran down the hall, and the Echo Echo clone with him jumped on top of the soldier's face to knock him out. Hannibal opened the room to find an empty small laboratory.]_

**Hannibal** : Aw, nice! This place has a lab!

 **Echo Echo** : Focus Hannibal!

_[Hannibal ran to the monitor and typed on the keyboard.]_

**Hannibal** : I'm going to hack into the ships systems and try to change course of the ship. If any other soldiers arrives, give them an ass whooping for me, will ya?

 **Echo Echo** : With pleasure!

_[The Echo Echo stood in a stance. We then shift to Helminthes and an Echo Echo clone arriving into the side of the hallway as Helminthes opened a door, which was revealed to be a massive weapons room surrounded by alien-looking tech.]_

**Echo Echo** : What is this?

 **Helminthes** : This is the weapons room. After Nidarian is given the country, he will hold it under his iron grip with many of these weapons. But with your power, we may be able to destroy them.

 **Echo Echo** : Sure! Just tell me what you need me to do!

_[Meanwhile, King Nidarian was standing and awaiting a call in the bridge, where a familiar looking figure finally appeared on the monitor.]_

**King Nidarian** : Ah, you must be this country's leader.

 **Colonel Rozum** : Wrong. I am Colonel Rozum, current head of Area 51, and founder of the Secret Alien Containment Team. I order you to stop this madness now and return home from whence you came.

 **King Nidarian** : Oh, now why would I do that?

 **Colonel Rozum** : Because conquering lands is now a thing of the past. The world's nations have all agreed not to take each other over, and you should do the same.

 **King Nidarian** : While that maybe true, but I have no intention of surrendering. Now, if I may ask you kindly, let me speak to your country's leader immediately, or perhaps you want me to make an example out of you and destroy your entire western coast. 

 **Echo Echo** : The only example that's going to made is by my screams hitting your face!

_[King Nidarian turned around to see a single Echo Echo clone and Alice appearing by the doorway.]_

**King Nidarian** : I'm going to have to call you back. [Hangs up] You dare interrupt my meeting with the government! As king, I shall execute you with my own hands!

 **Echo Echo** : Yeah, see that's the thing, we know that you're not really supposed to be the king.

 **Alice** : In fact we just had a chat with your brother. He's the one who should be claiming the throne, not you.

_[King Nidarian laughed at them.]_

**King Nidarian** : So, you had a chat with my brother? So, what? He sent you here to dethrone me. How embarrassing, and for even him not to show up to reclaim his throne. Although, we both know what the result would be for a fight between us.

 **Echo Echo** : You know you're not going to win this fight! My country will never allow you to take over, even with your kind of power!

 **King Nidarian** : Oh? Is that a threat? Because I can do it with one push of a button.

 **Echo Echo** : Then how about we sort this out! You and me, one on one! Let's go! If I win, you and your kind surrender and never return! And you must also give your throne back to your brother.

 **King Nidarian** : Why would I allow such a challenge from the likes of you?

 **Echo Echo** : Because, I heard you like putting up a good fight, am I right?

 **King Nidarian** : Very well, I do suppose a challenge would be quite the treat. I accept. But you do know you're only delaying the inevitable.

 **Echo Echo** : What do you mean?

 **King Nidarian** : Because, if I win, not only do I tear your country apart, I will also put you and your friends back in suspended animation, but this time it shall be until the end of time.

 **Alice** : Oh, please! Ethan is going to fry you into a fish fillet, then serve you to the sharks, like where you belong!

_[King Nidarian continued to laugh. The song ended.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6d/E-10_-_The_Third_Eye_%28Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308072449>]_

**Echo Echo** : Alice, while I handle King Long John Silver over here, you hijack the ship and turn us to bay.

 **Alice** : On it.

_[Alice ran towards the wheel as King Nidarian jumped and attempted to strike Alice.]_

**King Nidarian** : I won't let you take control of my ship!

_[Before King Nidarian could strike Alice, Echo Echo jumped up and launched his sound wave attack, throwing him backwards. King Nidarian unleashed his electric whips and lashed them at Echo Echo. Echo Echo hopped backwards to dodge the attack and created a stack of clones.]_

**Echo Echo** : SONIC TOWER!

_[The Echo Echos launched their sonic tower attack and it blew him backwards. Alice arrived to the anchor and control center. Alice began to press buttons.]_

**Alice** : Okay, Alice, just do like what your father told you. Check your fuel systems, check your fluid levels, make sure everything is fully charged, and hold on for dear life.

_[Alice grabbed the handle and she steered the ship. The scene shifted to Helminthes and Echo Echo destroying the last of the weapons.]_

**Helminthes** : That's the last of 'em.

_[Everything shook around them for a moment.]_

**Helminthes** : What's happening?

 **Echo Echo** : I think the others took control of the ship! We'd better hurry!

_[Helminthes nodded and the two ran out of the room. We cut to Hannibal trying to hack into the system. Suddenly, the lights and monitors flickered on and off.]_

**Hannibal** : Aw, come on! Don't start acting up now!

_[A soldier ran towards Echo Echos way and he sent the soldier backwards with a sonic attack. Echo Echo turned to Hannibal.]_

**Echo Echo** : How's it coming, Hannibal?

 **Hannibal** : I'm almost into the ships mainframe, if everything would just cooperate with me for a second... I can...

_[Hannibal finally managed to activate the systems.]_

**Hannibal** : There! Now I got the shut down sequence!

 **Echo Echo** : Do it, Hannibal, before...

_[The entire room shook in an instance before Echo Echo could finish his sentence. Hannibal fell off his chair in one direction, and every machine fell towards the other side of the room. We resume back to Alice trying to steer the ship. Echo Echo and King Nidarian both fell to the floor.]_

**Echo Echo** : Hey! Watch where you're turning!

 **Alice** : Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Backseat Driver, why don't you take the wheel! It's not as easy as it looks you know.

_[Alice took a look at the mirror and saw the beach and the other ships ahead of them.]_

**Alice** : Hey, we're almost back on the beach!

 **King Nidarian** :  _[Gets up]_  First, you get in the way of my plans, and now you try to kill me with your bad piloting!

_[King Nidarian walks towards Alice.]_

**King Nidarian** : I don't think I want to lock you into stasis anymore, I think I should be done with you and end this here!

_[King Nidarian activated his electrical whips and a group of Echo's tackled him to the ground. Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Hannibal's monitor was shattered into bits.]_

**Hannibal** : Aw, come on! I just finally got the lock code.

 **Echo Echo** : You think this is their doing?

 **Hannibal** : Only one way to find out.

_[Hannibal and the Echo Echo clone ran out of the room, only to find the other Echo Echo clone with Helminthes.]_

**Hannibal** : So I guess you felt that too?

 **Helminthes** : Yes, but luckily we managed to destroy all the weapons before the tremor. What did you do?

 **Hannibal** : I don't want to talk about it.

_[They ran into the other Echo Echo clones and soon found the staircase leading upstairs.]_

**Echo Echo Clone 1** : There it is, the stairs.

 **Echo Echo Clone 2** : That must be where the noise was coming from!

 **Echo Echo Clone 3** : We better hurry!

_[The group began running up the stairs. Meanwhile, as Echo Echo fought King Nidarian in the background, Alice was making way towards land. But to their surprise, they were headed straight towards the other ships on land.]_

**Alice** : BRACE YOURSELVES!

_[King Nidarian and Echo Echo paused as they turned with their eyes wide open. As soon as they made impact towards the beach, the entire inside of the ship began shaking. At the staircase, the Echo Echo clones, Hannibal and Helminthes floated in the air, hitting each other. Outside, King Nidarian's ship crashed into one of the ships, which then crashed into another ship. Small explosions came from both ends, but after they hit the second ship, everything stopped. There was a moment of silence, until the hatch at the top was kicked off. King Nidarian jumped out, as well as a three Echo Echo's. King Nidarian grabbed his electrical whips and slashed two of the Echo Echo clones away. Echo Echo screamed sound waves which threw King Nidarian back.]_

**Echo Echo** : It's over, King Nidarian!

 **King Nidarian** : That's where you're wrong. I admit, you are one of the most difficult challengers I had ever faced, but if you think for one second I'll be willing to give up my rightful heir, then you are crazier than I'd imagined. After today, your country will fall, and I will be victorious, and you, Sir "E-10," will be remembered as the fool who dared to oppose me.

 **Echo Echo** : Wow, for such a bad guy, you really talk too much. I bet you get that from your mother.

 **King Nidarian** : Quiet!

_[King Nidarian raised his electrical whips at Echo Echo. Echo Echo dodged one in time, but for the other, everything paused in super slow motion, as Echo Echo tried to block for cover. But luckily for him, it managed to hit the Omnitrix's symbol on his chest. Electricity circuited from the Omnitrix symbol, and a green flash occurred. It blinded King Nidarian and to his surprise, he saw a different alien standing before him.]_

**AmpFibian** : AMPFIBIAN?! YES! Finally a different alien! Now, how would you like yourself to be cooked? Frie-

 **King Nidarian** : Wait a minute? Did you just call yourself AmpFibian? In what navy's beard decided to give you such a nauseating appellation.

 **AmpFibian** : Hey, AmpFibian's a great name! You take that back!

 **King Nidarian** : No! He's a jellyfish, so he's in the same family with anemone and coral, which are nowhere near related to amphibians.

 **AmpFibian** : Well, you try coming up with a better name!

 **King Nidarian** : I can come up with fifteen better names right now!

 **AmpFibian** : Eh... whatever! I don't really have time for that, so-

_[AmpFibian grabbed his whips and absorbed the electricity off them, shutting them down. King Nidarian gasped and charged toward him. AmpFibian launched three EMP blasts and it set King Nidarian falling from 20 feet into the sand, unconscious. AmpFibian floated downwards to see if he was okay. The guards ran over with their guns aimed at him. The SACT arrived to the beach, where other soldiers stood outside, as well as Lieutenant Steel, Colonel Rozum, Terence, and Nikki.]_

**AmpFibian** : It's okay people! He's going to live, probably a few broken bones though!

 **Pacificus Soldier** : Step away from our king, creature!

 **AmpFibian** : Actually, he's not your king!

_[The song ended. AmpFibian's Omnitrix symbol beeped and he changed back to Ethan in a red light. The lower doors slowly opened and Helmitheis, Alice and Hannibal stepped out of the docking bay onto the beach.]_

**Ethan** : He is!

_[The soldiers were confused and muttered to themselves.]_

**Pacificus Soldier** : PROVE IT!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d7/The_Start_of_E-10_-_Episode_14.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308061710>]_

**Ethan** : This tyrant was a fake. You see, once "your king" took the throne from his brother, Helmitheis. He used you guys to conquer other lands such as your own, so he'd take your resources to benefit his own, that way he could take over any territory he wants as long as it would increase his power, and his glory.  _[He turned to Helminthes.]_  Did I get it right?

 **Helminthes** : Yes. I am Helminthes, your true heir of Pacificus. I wish to bring nothing but peace to you and my country, including for all the natives in your country as well. I am sorry my brother caused each and every one of you so much trouble. But that changes today! I promise, I will lead Pacificus into the right path, but only if you would accept me as your leader.

_[Everyone stood in silence for a moment. One soldier applauded and cheered for Helminthes, and soon so did the rest of their species. Ethan, Alice and Hannibal smiled. Nikki ran over to give Hannibal a hug.]_

**Nikki** : I'm so happy you're okay.  _[She hugged Alice.]_  I was worried something happened to you guys.  _[She hugged Ethan, lets go.]_

 **Hannibal** : We're fine. At least now we are.

_[The audience cheers as we zoom out from the setting. The scene shifted to sunset as one of the last ships sets sail back into the ocean. Meanwhile, Helminthes is finishing a conversation with Ethan, Colonel Rozum, and Lieutenant Steel. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f1/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308061825>]_

**Helminthes** : We are heading back home now. Hopefully after everything my brother's done, I can surely set my country into the right path.

 **Colonel Rozum** : Do a good job, your highness.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : And as you know, your people did a lot of damage done to the city.

 **Helminthes** : I already set several of my operatives to help clean up the city. Plus, I believe we will able to pay back for damages as well, all things considered. I do hope next time we set foot back on land, people won't look to us as something to fear.

 **Colonel Rozum** : Once we've straightened this situation out with the government and the people, we'll be sure you and your people will be welcomed back any time.

 **Ethan** : The real question is, what do we do with "The Tideslayer" here?

 **Helminthes** : I believe it is best if he stayed here. Just so we don't risk any more damage to my country.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We'll have to keep him in for questioning. Who knows what other tricky things he's got up his sleeve? Speaking of which, we best be on our way.

 **Ethan** : Take care, Lieutenant! And it was nice meeting you too, head honcho!

_[Lieutenant Steel facepalmed with a vein coming from his forehead.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : So, this is the changing hero you've been talking about.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yep.

 **Colonel Rozum** : I gotta say, he has some talent.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yeah, I believe if he continues on this path, he's going to become the hero we'll need someday.

 **Colonel Rozum** : If only.

_[The scene shifted back to Ethan and Helminthes.]_

**Helminthes** : I just want to say, thank you, E-10, for all your work.

 **Ethan** : It was nothing. You'd do the same for me if I was in your situation.

 **Helminthes** : Fair enough. Send my regards to your friends, and you take care now.

 **Ethan** : Thanks, you too. And I hope we meet again someday.

 **Helminthes** : I'm sure we will.

_[Ethan and Helminthes shook hands, and Helminthes headed for his ship. Ethan walked over to see Nikki, Terence and Hannibal standing around, while Alice was sitting down.]_

**Terence** : Man, I've never felt so beat in my life. Those fish people really drained me dry.

 **Hannibal** : I'll say.

 **Nikki** : I think it's time we head back home, guys. Whaddaya say?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I'm in.

 **Hannibal** : Me too.

 **Terence** : Oh, totally.

 **Alice** : Wait! Why don't we finish watching the sunset first? It is quite beautiful from here.

_[Ethan walked over to sit down next to Alice.]_

**Ethan** : Deal.

_[The other three approached them where Terence and Nikki also sat next to them, while Hannibal stood behind them with his arms crossed. The scene zoomed out as they watched the sun set behind the ocean, where the sky was a mix of red and orange, and the ocean waves reflected off the color as the waves moved back and forth on the sand. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/22/Assignment_16_%28Episode_14%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308060408>]_

_[Everything faded to black as the setting changed to where a lamp shined on the Tideslayer's face. It was revealed he was sitting in an interrogation room, where Lieutenant Steel was shouting in his face.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : TELL ME!

_[Lieutenant Steel stepped away as he continued walking around the room.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You know something don't you? There's something else going down at the bottom of the surface, and I believe there's more that you didn't inform your people about, am I right?  _[Turns to him]_  SO WHAT IS IT?!

 **Tideslayer** :  _[Smirks]_  You know, 95 percent of the ocean is unexplored by you surface dwellers. But only 40 percent has yet to be seen from my kind. And believe me when I say that the underwater civilizations are not even the most interesting of the things down there, nor are they the most dangerous.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What are you babbling on about?!

 **Tideslayer** : I'm saying, there's a force of unbelievable power somewhere deep down and trapped inside the ocean. And if you're not careful, well...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, what?!

 **Tideslayer** : Your world will be consumed by its power if it ever got out.

_[As the Tideslayer explained the scenario, we zoom down to the bottom of the ocean where everything was black and dark blue. As glowing white eyes surround the screen, everything span around miles and miles away to a lighter surface of the ocean, where a large chamber buried in the ground, marked with ancient engravings.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/05/Episode_15_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190308060439>]  _


	15. Episode 15 - "Omni-Hex"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Nikki join a new fraternity at campus when it promises students to achieve better grades. Meanwhile, Ethan, Terence and Hannibal form their own study group.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c8/E-10%2C_Closed_Quarters.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181026221338>]_

_[In a dark room, a small white light opens from the side, which was revealed to be a door opening. A student had entered inside the room.]_

**Student** : Hello? Mr. Hammond? I scheduled an appointment with you about a week ago, I needed some help with my midterm assignment and I was wondering if you could help.

_[He looked around the room to see his office was a mess. Artifacts and papers were scattered all the room. He saw a chair turned to the other direction, facing the wall. He stepped toward it.]_

**Student** : Mr. Hammond?

_[The student grabbed the chair and turned it over slowly, and three rats jumped off of it. The student screamed, and then sighed in relief after realizing there was no danger.]_

**Student** : Maybe I'll come back another time.

_[The student turned towards the door to find Mr. Hammond standing in front of him.]_

**Student** : Ah! Mr. Hammond, sir.

 **Mr. Hammond** : What are you doing in my office?! Did you touch anything?

_[Mr. Hammond continued walking toward him and the student was cornered to the wall.]_

**Student** : No! I didn't! We-we had an appointment scheduled for today, remember? The secretary said I could walk right in, she said you would be back any minute, so I thought I would wait for you. We-we were supposed to be discussing about my midterm.

 **Mr. Hammond** : Your midterm? Ah, yes, that's right. Have a seat.

_[The student stepped away and sat in the seat by his desk. Mr. Hammond sat in his chair and took a good look at him.]_

**Mr. Hammond** : Tell me, what is your name again?

 **Student** : Maxwell, Maxwell Danvers.

 **Mr. Hammond** : Ah, Maxwell, is it? My, wouldn't you be a good test subject.

 **Student** : Sir?

 **Mr. Hammond** : Let me rephrase that. I'm in the process of developing a fraternity house for only the smartest and brightest beings here at Horizon. How would you like to help me set up the fraternity? You do well, and I'll bump up your grade by 20 points. How does that sound?

 **Student** : Wait, really?! Awesome!

 _[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[Days later, the setting took place outside of Horizon. First Hannibal, then Ethan and lastly Terence fell to the ground in exhaustion.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3b/Rise_to_the_Challenge%21_-_TSIR_%28Ep_15%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315072846>]_

**Hannibal** : That midterm...

 **Ethan** : That midterm...

 **Terence** : That midterm...

_[Everything zoomed out into the sky as they each screamed from the top of their lungs.]_

**Hannibal, Ethan, Terence** : WAS COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!!!!

_[Nikki and Alice approached the three.]_

**Nikki** : Now what are you loud bozos screaming on about?

 **Ethan** : That midterm...

 **Terence** : It completely screwed us over, man...

 **Hannibal** : I haven't cried like that since Ash died in the first Pokemon movie.

 **Nikki** : Oh please, you three are overreacting. Besides, I did fine on my midterm. Alice did fine on her midterm too.

 **Alice** : I actually managed to bump my grade up to 104.

 **Ethan** : You evil son of a...

 **Alice** : Finish that sentence and you won't be hearing from me for a week.

_[Ethan stopped and sighed.]_

**Alice** : Besides, the midterm couldn't have been that bad.

 **Terence** : Oh yeah?

_[Hannibal, Ethan and Terence held up their papers as Nikki and Alice read their grades.]_

**Nikki** : 62?!

 **Alice** : 57?!

 **Nikki and Alice** : 43?!!!

 **Ethan** : In my defense, I'm a really bad test taker...

 **Nikki** : How is that your defense?

 **Alice** : Did you three even study for your test?

 **Hannibal, Ethan, Terence** : Umm...

_[A swift montage begins as the three were playing video games at Hannibal's overnight. The next day, they were shoving pizza down their throats. The day after that, Terence and Hannibal continued playing video games as Ethan was trying to hack the Omnitrix with his screwdriver. Later, Terence's pants were on fire as he was running around screaming. Hannibal kept trying to shoot a fire extinguisher as Heatblast kept trying to absorb the fire out. The next day, the three were laying on the ground exhausted as Ethan's bag fell on his face. The montage ended.]_

**Nikki** : Wow, you boys never cease to amaze me.

 **Ethan** : I just hope these grades don't affect our final... Oh, man... I don't wanna go back to getting F's again... I don't wanna retake that class!

 **Alice** : Then why don't you let us tutor you? I'm sure that if we helped you you'd get a passing grade in no time.

 **Hannibal** : No! And while I appreciate the sentiment, a man's gotta do what he has to do. We are going to fix our grade, and retake that test! And show everybody that I'm not just a dumb jock!

 **Terence** : Yeah! He's right, man! We can't let people humiliate us, we have to stick to our guns and show them all! With help or not!

_[Ethan scooted over towards the girls as he pouted his lips and twirled his fingers together.]_

**Ethan** : Actually, I could actually use the help.

 **Hannibal** : Nonsense, Ethan! You'll be fine! As long as you actually start studying with us. We'll be able to accomplish anything!

 **Terence** : Anything!

 **Ethan** : ...Anything?

_[Alice and Nikki rolled their eyes. The song ended.]_

**Alice** : Yeah, good luck with that.

_[Suddenly they heard a group of cheery people in the distance. A student was shouting with his megaphone.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/32/Expand_Your_Horizons%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315072245>]_

**Maxwell** : HORIZON! CAN YOU HEAR ME?

_[People were cheering around him. Alice and Nikki took a notice to the noise and walked toward the crowd.]_

**Maxwell** : ALRIGHT, THEN! Repeat after me, Horizon Arts rules! Horizon Arts rules!

_[The crowd followed along. Soon, Alice and Nikki followed along and everyone screamed.]_

**Maxwell** : In fact, we rule so much that people don't realize we are not just one of, but the smartest college in the west coast. Am I right?

 **Crowd** : YEAH!

 **Maxwell** : But the real question is, how do we prep each other for our futures? They didn't do that for us in High School, they just gave a list of colleges we could apply to, and we did everything else! Well, that changes here. With the help of Mr. Hammond and the other directors from the board, we are opening a new fraternity that not only will increase our quality and skills, but it will manage to give us the boost we need for our performance at Horizon. This fraternity will help us with our grades, our studying habits, and our finances.

 **Background Student** : Wait seriously?

 **Background Student 2** : Holy shit.

 **Student** : That's right! With this help, we can not only work hard, we also get to play hard!

_[The crowd cheered again until the student had to interrupt them.]_

**Maxwell** : But! There's one more thing I have to mention. This fraternity is very exclusive for its selection, so if you really want the help you need. THEN SIGN UP HERE!!!

_[The student threw flyers and they rained down on the crowd. Multiple students grabbed as many flyers as they could. Alice and Nikki, laughing with joy, held their flyers and ran back to the group.]_

**Ethan** : What was that all about?

 **Nikki** : Didn't you hear?! There's this new fraternity that just opened up, and agh! It sounds super dope!

 **Ethan** : But aren't fraternities a guy-only thing?

 **Alice** : They can be for both genders too you dingus! Anyway, it's supposed to help us with our test scores, our finances and increase our GPA numbers. You guys should apply! This might be the help you've been looking for! If you get accepted that is.

 **Hannibal** : Oh hell yeah, I'm-

_[Terence slapped Hannibal across the face.]_

**Terence** : No! We don't need their help! Don't be stupid, Hannibal, there's no guarantee they're going to pick us. Like you said, we have to do this in our own and fashioned manly way!

 **Hannibal** : Yeah! That's right... We have to do this. OUR MANLY WAY!

 **Terence** : OUR MANLY WAY!

 **Ethan** : OUR MANLY WAY! Besides, I'm not interested in some stupid fraternity, I'm not exactly the partying type.

 **Nikki** : Not all fraternities party, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Ehhhh! Whatever!  _[Turns to the guys.]_  TO STUDYING!

 **Hannibal and Terence** : TO STUDYING!!!

_[Ethan, Terence and Hannibal walked away from the crowd while Alice and Nikki rolled their eyes and headed the other way. Meanwhile, the student had finished throwing the flyers as the last of the crowd tried to reach for more. The song ended.]_

**Maxwell** : GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL! And remember, HORIZON ARTS RULES!

 **Crowd** : HORIZON ARTS RULES!!!

_[Maxwell jumped off the table and headed toward a building where Mr. Hammond was watching. A random student walked up to him.]_

**Random Student** : Hey, what's going on?

 **Mr. Hammond** : SCRAM!

_[The random student screamed and ran away, while Maxwell had approached Mr. Hammond.]_

**Mr. Hammond** : Excellent work, young man. You managed to really hype up the crowd.

 **Maxwell** : Thank you, Mr. Hammond. But are you sure this is going to work?

 **Mr. Hammond** : No worries, young Maxwell. Everything is going according to plan.

_[Meanwhile, Ethan, Terence and Hannibal we're sitting in their usual spot. Textbooks were laid out while many notebooks, pencils and pens were scattered everywhere. The three were each frustrated and annoyed with their work. Terence laid his head down.]_

**Terence** : Ugh! These questions are hard...

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, man. Any chance can we use XLR8 for this one, Ethan?

_[Ethan slumped his head on his fist and rested his elbow on the table. He looked down at the Omnitrix and saw it was still recharging.]_

**Ethan** : I got nothing... Stupid watch.

_[Terence and Hannibal groaned.]_

**Ethan** : Let's go take a break, I'm hungry.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, me too.

 **Terence** : Besides, greasy food will help us think better.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/55/Awakening_and_Confrontational_%28Ep_15%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315071816>]_

_[Meanwhile, in a dark room with candles lighting the area. The room was surrounded by worshippers in cloaks, while Maxwell was sitting down in the ground.]_

**Mr. Hammond** : Maxwell Danvers, step forward.

_[Maxwell stepped toward Mr. Hammond as the worshippers laid their arms out.]_

**Mr. Hammond** : If I remember, you were the first to offer to join my club. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me.

 **Maxwell** : That means a lot, Mr. Hammond.

 **Mr. Hammond** : Now that you're apart of my special fraternity, I would like you to be the first of my many test subjects for my experiment.

 **Maxwell** : Wow, thanks Mr. Hammond, I'm... wait... experiment?

_[Mr. Hammond's palms glew red and Maxwell was pushed to the middle of the circle. The worshippers laid their arms out as their palms glowed a bright yellow. Maxwell floated in the air as his body was surrounded in a yellow and red mixed aura. Mr. Hammond's eyes glowed red.]_

**Mr. Hammond** : Atatum...Erangup... Tse Ratsedol...

_[The aura around Maxwell glew brighter as his body started shifting.]_

**Worshippers** : Atatum... Erangup... Tse Ratsedol...

 **Maxwell** : What... what are you doing to me?!

 **Mr. Hammond** : Oh, I'm just making.... The magic happen...  _[Smirks]_

_[The song ended. Meanwhile, Ethan, Terence and Hannibal left the dining hall, stuffed.]_

**Terence** : Ugh! I told you we ate too much.

 **Hannibal** : You said we needed enough grease to hit our brains.

 **Terence** : Yeah, but now I'm so full I don't have enough energy to get to work on our assignment.

_[Ethan groaned. Suddenly, the three stopped as they heard a rumbling sound. A giant tick bursted from the walls from one of the buildings and jumped out into the crowd and hopped towards the three. It screeches echoed throughout the whole area.]_

**Ethan** : Well, at least I'll be able to burn off some calories.

 

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/55/Get_Race_Begin_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315072203]_

_[The creature screeched again as the three took a step back. Ethan popped up the Omnitrix and slammed down. He transformed in a green light.]_

**Lodestar** : Lodestar? Great... At least I'll be able to squish it to death!

_[Lodestar launched magnetic waves at a few signs, and threw them directly at the creature. It hit the creature, creating a minor explosion, but it did no damage.]_

**Lodestar** : What?! No damage, what's this thing made of?!

_[It jumped onto Lodestar and screeched right in his face. Lodestar created a barrier and it threw the creature off him. Lodestar stood back up. The creature shot out a stream of thick liquid at Lodestar. The liquid quickly dried out into a hard substance which coated most of Lodestar. Lodestar tried to attract some metallic objects to free him, but his magnetic powers weren't working.]_

**Lodestar** : Oh you've got to be kidding me!

_[The creature rammed into Lodestar as he was immobilized, then went flying into the tables. The creature charged towards Lodestar.]_

**Lodestar** : Alright, if I can't hit it with objects and it can negate my magnetic attacks, then I'll just have to use my other trick!

_[Lodestar created a magnetic field around the creature and attempted to lift it into the air. It slightly levitated above the ground as Lodestar attempted to throw the creature into the tree. However, Lodestar was struggling as it was too heavy for him to lift.]_

**Lodestar** : Looks like I'm going to need some help, and from my metal friends!

_[Lodestar attracted some nearby metallic objects and used them to surround the creature. The metal surrounding the creature made his magnetic field levitation easier to perform. Lodestar lifted the creature high in the air.]_

**Lodestar** : And... blast off!

_[Lodestar used all his might and threw the creature to the ground. The area was surrounded with a cloud of dust. As the cloud faded, the creature was revealed to be still standing.]_

**Lodestar** : What?! That's impossible... Oh no...

_[The creature charged towards Lodestar again as Lodestar turned towards the crowd to warn them.]_

**Lodestar** : Everybody get back! Get back!

_[The crowd ran away as the creature charged toward Lodestar. Magnetic energy appeared from Lodestar's claws in defense, but before the creature could hit Lodestar, the spell timed out and the creature turned back into a human in a yellow light. His clothes were torn and his hair was a mess. The human fell down as he looked up at Lodestar and took heavy breaths.]_

**Lodestar** : What?!

_[He stood up, looking at Lodestar. The human was revealed to be Maxwell.]_

**Maxwell** : What happened to me?

_[Maxwell slammed his face to the ground and fell unconscious. Lodestar looked at Maxwell with surprise and confusion.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d6/Investigating_the_Librarian_%28Ep_15%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315065921>]_

_[The scene shifted to later where Maxwell talking to Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, and Nikki at their table.]_

**Alice** : So you said you went into a dark room, and saw a bright light flash in front of you?

 **Maxwell** : That's right, I don't remember anything else that happened after that.

 **Nikki** : Why would you even walk inside a dark room anyway? Don't you know what happens in those scary movies? If it's dark and no one's in there, and if there's a menacing vibe, then don't go in there!

 **Maxwell** : But there was someone, I think...? I think I was supposed to meet Mr. Hammond in there, but I don't think he ever came.

 **Terence** : You don't think?

 **Alice** : Wait a minute. Isn't Mr. Hammond the new teacher who's setting up that fraternity for everyone?

 **Hannibal** : Something doesn't add up here. You were supposed to meet a teacher, but he never came, and then some bright light hit you and transformed you into a beast. Doesn't that sound familiar to any of you?

 **Ethan** : Yeah. It does, but before we run into anymore theories on who we all think it might be, I'm going to take a look around with Wildmutt.

 **Maxwell** : Who?

 **Ethan** : A friend.

_[Ethan ran from the scene to begin his investigation.]_

**Nikki** : Okay! But just don't get yourself kicked out of the library again!

 **Ethan** : Shut up!

_[Meanwhile, Mr. Hammond arrived back in his office and pushed everything off his desk. Enraged, Mr. Hammond then punched it as sweat dripped from his face. The song ended.]_

**Mr. Hammond** : Damn it! How could that child be any more utterly humiliating? He always manages to somewhat get the upperhand of me! But, no matter. A good project always has a few hiccups. Besides, that young imbecile of a college student was merely a test subject. Once Ethan faces against my army of monsters, he will be one who suffers from my wraith.

_[Mr. Hammond's made a fist and red aura glowed around it.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/43/Sharing_is_Caring_%28Episode_15%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315065604>]_

_[The next day, the setting took place outside a building at Horizons. Terence entered inside the building and went into the Library. There, he saw Ethan and Hannibal studying with Alice and Nikki. He made a loud gasp.]_

**Terence** : You!

_[They turned over, surprised to see Terence.]_

**Terence** : I can't believe you two caved in! What happened to not asking for help, our letting our man pride get in the way of our test scores!

 **Ethan** : I have no pride. I actually need help if I'm going to be able to pass the retake. Besides, I never agreed to it in the first place!

 **Hannibal** : And like Granny always said! When the situation gets tough, you never back down an offer for help. And we're out of options, man!

 **Terence** : You know what? Fine! I'll do this all by myself, I'll show you all that I can keep my man pride and pass my test!

_[Terence pointed at them as he walked backwards towards the exit. Unknowingly Terence was shouting.]_

**Terence** : YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE!

_[Everyone looked at Terence with odd looks, Terence looked around to notice then turned around.]_

**Terence** : Whatever...

_[Terence left the library as Alice and Nikki snickered at him.]_

**Nikki** : Actually, that's our cue to leave too.

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Alice** : Oh, relax! We'll only be gone for a few minutes. We're just turning in our applications into Mr. Hammond's fraternity.

 **Hannibal** : So you're really going through with this?

 **Ethan** : Don't you think we should wait till after my investigation?

 **Nikki** : Boy, knowing you, you won't be investigating after those test results.

 **Alice** : Besides, we'll be fine. Just don't worry about us, okay?

 **Ethan** : Fine.

_[Alice and Nikki left the library and Hannibal sighed.]_

**Hannibal** : We should've stayed with Terence.

 **Ethan** : Want me to use XLR8?

_[Hannibal nodded and Ethan tapped up the button off the Omnitrix and slammed down. A green light blinded the room as the song ended. The scene transitioned to Alice and Nikki arriving inside an empty dark room.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e6/Discovery_%28Ep_15%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315065250>]_

**Nikki** : Hello!

 **Alice** : This place gives me the creeps.

 **Nikki** : Girl, you worry too much.

_[Nikki and Alice approached a counter where a soulless-looking figure with no shine in his eyes turned over to them. Nikki and Alice became startled by his appearance and jumped back.]_

**Counterman** : You two here to drop off your applications?

 **Nikki** : Uh, yes sir!

 **Alice** : We'll just be leaving these over here.

 **Counterman** : Wait!  _[He startled them.]_  You need to fill out your signatures here to prove that you are sure that if you want to join.

 **Nikki** : Really? We have to prove that we are sure?

 **Counterman** : Don't ask me, I just work here.

_[Nikki grabbed a pen and signed her signature, and then Alice did the same.]_

**Counterman** : Thank you, Mr. Hammond will let you know first thing tomorrow.

 **Alice** : Okay...

_[The song ended. Alice and Nikki ran out of the building and the two headed back to the Library.]_

**Nikki** : Man, that countertop guy looked seriously freaky.

 **Alice** : I know right, he looked like he got the life sucked out of him.

 **Nikki** : He was probably on some kind of drug or something.

 **Alice** : I'm just glad we got out when he did. Otherwise, who knows what could've happened.

_[Alice and Nikki opened the doors to find that the library was on fire. Hannibal kept shooting foam out of the fire extinguisher.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f1/The_Struggle_is_Real.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315065047>]_

**Hannibal** : I can't believe you went the wrong alien again!

 **Ethan** : It's not my fault!

 **Hannibal** : Sure it isn't.

_[Ethan held a cup in his hand poured the water down on the small fire. He ran back to the sink to grab some more. Ethan ran back to almost trip over Hannibal.]_

**Hannibal** : Careful! What are you doing?!

 **Ethan** : Stopping the fire! What does it look like I'm doing?

 **Hannibal** : Oh, with that sippy cup? Sure.

 **Ethan** : You got any better ideas!

_[Alice and Nikki closed the doors, and walked away acting as if nothing happened. The song ended. The scene shifted to later that afternoon where Ethan and Hannibal were seen leaving out of the building with Alice and Nikki.]_

**Nikki** : I can't believe you two caught the library on fire! What were you thinking?

 **Ethan** : I was trying to use XLR8 to help us study better!

 **Hannibal** : In his defense, if he actually got the right alien, this would have all worked out.

 **Alice** : Oh and just because you can become a fast reader, makes you think you can study better?

 **Nikki** : Ethan, you are forbidden from ever using your aliens in the library again!

 **Ethan** : But?!

 **Nikki** : No buts, Ethan!

 **Alice** : Come on, let's just continue studying out here while the janitors finish cleaning up the mess.

_[The group sat down at their table and suddenly they felt a chill in the air.]_

**Alice** : Whoa, it just got cold. Did you feel that?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but it's early Spring, of course it would still be chilly out.  _[Shrugs]_

 **Hannibal** : Uh, I don't think it's the weather Ethan!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/13/It%27s_Action_Time_-_Episode_15_%28Heatblast_vs_Winterus%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315064755>]_

_[Hannibal pointed to his left and the others turned to see an astonishing sight. A large walrus-like creature with pale blue skin, long icy tusks, and a crown of icicles on its head. It roared and charged towards them. Ethan stood back up as he began to dial an alien.]_

**Nikki** : First a giant tick, now a walrus! Is this animal appreciation week?

 **Ethan** : Get clear, now!

_[The three ran away from the tables, as the walrus leaned its head toward Ethan. Ethan had his arm raised over the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : Looks like it's time to put back on my winter coat!

_[Ethan had Wildmutt's icon selected and slammed down. He transformed into Heatblast by mistake.]_

**Heatblast** : Or, Heatblast? Whatever beats the cold weather, I guess!

_[The walrus shot a water-like liquid from its mouth. Heatblast attempted to counter it with a flamethrower, but its water blast overpowered Heatblast's attack. The water began to freeze around Heatblast until it eventually turned him into a frozen statue.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

 **Hannibal** : Come on dude, melt out of there!

_[Nothing happened. Soon, the walrus smacked the Heatblast statue and it shattered as Heatblast flew backgrounds into the ground.]_

**Heatblast** : So... cold...

_[Heatblast covered his body for warmth as his body was dark with no flame coming out of his head. The walrus charged towards him. Heatblast stood back up and attempted to shoot fire from his palms. However, to his surprise, only smoke was able to come out.]_

**Heatblast** : What?! Where's my flames?

_[Heatblast looked up to see the walrus was reaching towards him.]_

**Heatblast** : Oh fine, guess I'll just have to strike it from above!

_[Heatblast jumped up to punch the walrus, but it blasted another water attack and it froze Heatblast in mid-air. He fell to the ground and the ice shattered.]_

**Hannibal** : You know, we probably could've used this creature to come clean up the mess we made.

_[Alice rubbed her fingers between her eyebrows while Nikki punched Hannibal in the shoulder.]_

**Nikki** : Cram it!

_[Heatblast was standing beside from the creature as it crawled towards him.]_

**Heatblast** : Come on, I just need to spark up a flame!

_[Heatblast's flames finally came back to his arms and head.]_

**Heatblast** : There!

_[The walrus breathed more cold water blasts at Heatblast, but he dodged the attack. Heatblast created a circular firewall around the creature and it roared trying to break free. Heatblast jumped up and struck it in the face a few times. The creature fell backwards into the fire and the firewall had cleared. The walrus transformed back into a human. His eyelids opened and he took a look at himself.]_

**Student** : What? What happened to me?!

_[Heatblast flew to the ground and approached him.]_

**Student** : Whoa! You're that alien hero guy on the news!

 **Heatblast** : Do you recall anything that happened?

 **Student** : No, I don't remember anything. Can I have your autograph?

_[Heatblast smirked. Alice and Nikki glared at him in the background as Hannibal had his arms folded, nodding in shame.]_

**Heatblast** : Another time.

_[The student left the scene disappointed as we zoomed into Heatblast's face. Heatblast's facial expression changed to a glare. The song ended. The next day, we shift to where Hannibal and Nikki were sitting outside, studying alone. Textbooks were laid out all over the table, as Nikki attempted to show Hannibal a few tricks.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/49/Heart_to_Hannibal_%28Episode_8%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117023014>]_

**Nikki** : See, a Gobo is a piece of metal or glass that fits into the gate of a profile spot and projects a pattern onto the set or stage.

 **Hannibal** : Uh huh?

 **Nikki** : So, let's say you decide to put a picture plate of... oh I don't know, Okabe from Warrior Fighters C.

 **Hannibal** : You remember that game?

 **Nikki** : Focus, Hanny. If we put a plate of his face into the light, then...?

 **Hannibal** : Okabe's face would be shown all over the stage.

 **Nikki** : See, there you go! I swear, Hanny, you said you had hands on experiences with this stuff?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, but you're forgetting tests don't always come easy to me. It always strikes at the heat of the moment when I most forget things.

 **Nikki** : Same.

 **Hannibal** : So, tell me, why did you pick a character from Warrior Fighters C all of the sudden?  _[Raises eyebrow.]_

 **Nikki** : Don't you remember, we used to play that all the time back when I used to come over.

 **Hannibal** : Right, you would always pick Takagi or Kaori, and I would always kick your butt.

 **Nikki** : Oh yeah? You would always pick Okabe or Zaires, and I would have Takagi Ki-joint you into the floor with a hyperball attack.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, Okabe was still recharging.

 **Nikki** : Oh, yeah? And I remember that situation very differently from my end.

 **Hannibal** : Speaking of which, it has been awhile since you came over.

 **Nikki** : Hanny, I was at your house 4 months ago.

 **Hannibal** : When I was missing. I mean before then, like how we used to hang out back in the old days.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, that's nice and all, but we're fully grown adults now who are trying to pursue different career opportunities. And we hang out almost every day, Hanny. What more could you ask?

 **Hannibal** : It's just, don't you ever think we could do something more than just school work, or chill, or help Ethan fight in all these missions?

 **Nikki** : I mean it would be nice to but I wouldn't know what could we do.

 **Hannibal** : Well...

_[Nikki's phone went off in her pocket. She held it to see a text reminder of her fraternity event at 2pm. The time was 1:45pm.]_

**Nikki** : I'm sorry, Hanny, can we finish this later? I'm supposed to be at the ceremony in 15 minutes.

 **Hannibal** : Ceremony?

 **Nikki** : Yeah! I didn't tell you? Alice and I got accepted into Mr. Hammond's fraternity!

 **Hannibal** : Really?

_[Nikki squealed as she jumped a couple times.]_

**Hannibal** : Congratulations, Nick!

_[Nikki jumped into Hannibal's arms and hugged him tight. The two stopped and took a glance at each other and Nikki took a step back.]_

**Nikki** : Whoa, ummm.... Right. I'll see you after the ceremony!

 **Hannibal** : Can I meet you?

 **Nikki** : Oh, no. Mr. Hammond said a thing about only club members joining. I don't know. But I'll see you later!

_[Nikki grabbed her bag and waved him goodbye as she ran towards the other building.]_

**Hannibal** : See you...

_[Hannibal's frowned as everything was dead silent for a moment until a voice called out to him. The song ended.]_

**Voice** : DUDE!

_[Hannibal turned and the voice was revealed to be coming from Ethan, as he and Terence ran toward him.]_

**Hannibal** : I told you, Terence, I'm not going back to our man pride idea.

 **Terence** : No,  _[pants]_  it's not  _[pants]_  that.  _[pants]_

 **Ethan** : So,  _[pants]_  last night,  _[pants]_  I went and investigated to see what's been happening to the students. Maxwell's connection maybe a coincidence, but get a load of this. I snuck into his office last night after everybody left. I found papers scattered all over his desk containing magical glyphs, and an article he left on his computer containing mutation sorcery.

 **Terence** : Not only that, but I arrived to Horizon early this morning and followed some dudes in the cloak to the same building where that walrus creature jumped out. When I got passed the guards, they spoke about performing some ritual later today at the fraternity.

 **Ethan** : Terence told me and we dug up some information about him. And while although there wasn't much to find, we did find this. His full name is Xerxes Earl Hammond. When you abbreviate it, you get X.E.H.

 **Terence** : Sound familiar?

 **Hannibal** : No, doesn't ring a bell... Wait a minute, if you spell that backwards... that's...

_[Hannibal's eyes widened and he jumped from his seat as he gave the other two a serious look.]_

**Hannibal** : I can't believe this! And Nikki was just here too!

 **Terence** : Worry about that later, right now we got to save the girls while there's still time. Come on!

_[Ethan, Terence and Hannibal ran toward the direction Nikki left. The scene shifted to Alice, Nikki and 8 other students arriving inside a large circular stone chamber with walls covered in magical glyphs.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/77/Hex%27s_Theme_Ep_15.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315064601>]_

**Alice** : It's weird he's having us meet here in this room.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, you think he'd have some lights on or something?

_[Suddenly the torch sticks on the wall caught on fire. The worshippers in cloaks stepped forward, as well as Mr. Hammond.]_

**Mr. Hammond** : Welcome young students! As you can see, out of the hundreds who had applied, you were the 10 selected to be apart of my fraternity. Now, step forward and form yourselves into the circle.

_[The worshippers backed away, as the students stepped forward. The ten members surrounded the circle.]_

**Nikki** : This is exciting...

 **Alice** : I don't mean to sound clueless, but what does this have to do with improving our grades?

 **Mr. Hammond** : Patience, young child. All will be explained in just a few moments. You see, for generations I've wanted to teach this world about the concept of balance. It's said in Isaac Newton's 3rd law of motion that every action has an equal and opposite reaction. I believe some of that carries over into things besides motion. Karma for instance. A concept that was conceived by Hindus, karma is basically a cause and effect system determined by your morals and actions. You do something good, good things happen. You do something bad, bad things happen. Although this is how things should be, the real world doesn't seem to get that. Terrible people get rewarded for their bad behavior and good people get punished for doing the right thing. And which is why you're here, because I cannot conduct that behavior anymore!

_[Mr. Hammond raised out his hands at the ten students and his hands glowed red. The cloaked figures around the room raised their hands out at the students and their hands glowed gold.]_

**Mr. Hammond** : Alice Lucinda, Nikki Beecher, Maxwell Danvers, Kara King, Josh Daxon, Catherine O'Neill, Georgia Wilde, Gideon McGregor, Lexi Lofton, and Harold Vincent... Help me bring karma back into this world.

_[The ten students floated in the air, as they struggled to move.]_

**Alice** : What is happening?!

 **Nikki** : What's the deal here? I thought you were trying to help your students!

 **Mr. Hammond** : Oh, but I am. In just a few moments, the world will become a much better place. Before you know it, everyone will see things from my point of view. Oh, the suspense is killing me!

_[Mr. Hammond's body was surrounded by a small red light. Skin began to fall off his body, until eventually he was revealed to be Hex. The girls panicked.]_

**Alice** : Hex?!  _[Screams]_

 **Nikki** : Hey! Put us down!

_[The other students cried out for help as Hex began to laugh maniacally.]_

 

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Omni-Hex.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315063123>]_

_[Hex finished laughing as he turned to Alice and Nikki.]_

**Hex** : What's the matter? Didn't you say you wanted to be part of the enlightenment?

 **Alice** : Not like this!

 **Nikki** : I can't believe I fell straight into your trap again!

 **Alice** : How is it that you're still allowed to teach here?

 **Hex** : I mean you saw me with that disguise, I thought it would've been more obvious. I swear, today's youth, I thought we had taught them to think so much smarter than us. Oh, well. The world will change before you know it.

_[The doors busted down as Ethan, Terence and Hannibal ran inside.]_

**Ethan** : It's over, Hex!

 **Hannibal** : Put the girls down, or I swear all three of us will come over there and give you a major beatdown.

 **Terence** : And coming from us, I say that's going to hurt a lot.

 **Hex** : You fools.  _[Whistles]_

_[The worshippers tackled the Terence into the ground. Hannibal punched two of them until he was tackled into the ground. Ethan attempted to dial an alien but was overthrown and was tackled as well. The worshippers held their arms back for them to watch.]_

**Hex** : You see, Ethan. You're about to witness the rebirth of Earth! After witnessing you and your transformations, I thought it would be as simple as stealing your device. But I was wrong. So I decided instead of using your own aliens against you, how about I create 10 monstrous creatures of my own, each specifically designed to match and destroy each of your own forms!

 **Terence** : Then what's with the minions? Were you too scared to face us alone?

 **Hex** : Well, I didn't want to have any distractions, so I brainwashed these students and taught them magic within a day to help me carry out my plans.

 **Nikki** : Uh! Hello! Aren't you forgetting something?

_[The three boys struggled in the worshippers' clutches as Hex laughed once more.]_

**Hex** : Now, if you may excuse me, Atatum... Erangup... Ahtem Tnuretrev Muroretxe...

_[The worshippers raised out their hands and chanted the spell along with Hex.]_

**Worshippers** : Atatum... Erangup... Ahtem Tnuretrev Muroretxe...

_[Ethan grabbed the Omnitrix's dial from his mouth, and turned the dial with his teeth, then slammed down with his head. In a white flash of light, Ethan became Diamondhead and threw the worshippers off him. Diamondhead ran toward Hex, and as he appeared in the middle of the circle, a bright white light appeared in the duration of the circle, throwing Diamondhead backwards. The students screamed and began transforming. Diamondhead, formerly laying on the ground, he stood up and gasped. Hannibal and Terence later gasped and the three saw ten different monstrous creatures appearing before them.]_

_[The large tick and walrus were among the group, as well as a large alligator snapping turtle with holes on the sides of its shell, a big cricket-like creature with a clear membrane around its head showing its brain, a black sludge creature with a white mask-like face, a long creature composed of many electric bulbs and a large bell-like shape for a head, a vampire bat-like creature with three eyes, and a large orange predatory bird with a crown of feathers and sharp claws. Nikki mutated into a terrestrial marlin-like creature with black beady eyes, and Alice transformed into a large white creature with a yellow shell, a hood covering a skeletal face, and large white tentacles. Hex laughed once more.]_

**Hex** : You're too late, Wellington! Your friends and these students have now become the start of my uprising! Now go on, and show the world what we're really capable of.

 **Diamondhead** : Oh no, I'm not letting you out there that easily!

_[Diamondhead created a diamond wall and the bat like creature screamed out sonic waves, shattering Diamondhead's wall and blowing Diamondhead outside. A hole bursted through the wall and the other creatures began either running or flying outside. The song faded and shifted to the next one.]_

**Diamondhead** : Aw, man!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e2/Shaking_the_Craters_and_Shattering_the_Diamonds%21_%28Ep_15%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315062623>]_

_[The tick jumped onto Diamondhead, as it was trying to eat its head. Diamondhead kicked the creature off him and ran towards the other monsters. The sludge-monster made its way towards a couple students, as it released a toxic slime. The students dodged in time and the table they were sitting at what was melting in front of them. A large cricket-like insect jumped towards a crowd, and threw them around with its telekinesis. Diamondhead jumped and created a riot shield from his arm and he used it to throw the creature back. A smelly predatory bird creature came and grabbed onto Diamondhead with its beak, it shook Diamondhead and threw him back.]_

**Diamondhead** : WHOAAAA!

_[Diamondhead landed on the ground and saw an electrical creature floating in the air. It absorbed the wires from the streetlights and charged itself. It released an electrical wave, to which Diamondhead reflected and released another blast himself. It stunned the people around him.]_

**Diamondhead** : Uh, sorry. Hopefully that blast is temporary...  _[He turned to the rampaging creatures.]_  I gotta figure out how to stop them.

 **Hex** : You can't! As long as I am in control, nothing shall stop me!

_[The cricket jumped next to him and telekinetically threw him into a wall. Hex was lying on the ground as Terence and Hannibal watched him struggling.]_

**Terence** : I guess Sir Sorcery here doesn't have full control after all.

_[Hex launched them back with a red blast.]_

**Hex** : No matter, as long as they get the job done, then I will be victorious.

_[The white tentacled creature with yellow shells tackled Diamondhead into the ground and attacked him with its tentacles.]_

**Diamondhead** : Agh! Come on! How come every time I fight a rampaging monster, I'm always the one getting thrown into the ground.

_[The creature roared and the voice sounded familiar to him.]_

**Diamondhead** : Wait, Alice? Is that you?!

_[It screeched again.]_

**Diamondhead** : Come on, Alice! I know you're in there somewhere, you just gotta talk to me, [it smacked him] and stop crushing me while you're at it...

 **Hannibal** : Wait a minute, where's Nikki?!

 **Terence** : Over there!

_[Terence pointed towards the terrestrial marlin, and Hannibal ran after her.]_

**Terence** : Wait, Hannibal, I don't think that's going to work!

_[Hannibal tried to hold her down as she tried to shake him off. She fired several lasers out of her bill while doing so.]_

**Hannibal** : Nikki, are you really just going to let Hex take control of you that easily? Come on, girl, where's that fighting spirit I saw in you? I know you're in there.

_[The terrestrial marlin turned to Hannibal and stared at him for a second.]_

**Hannibal** : There we go...

_[The marlin started to shake as it created several clones of itself.]_

**Hannibal** : Uh oh...

_[The marlins scattered and fired lasers everywhere, the last marlin pushed Hannibal backwards, and ran away. Hannibal stood back up with a curious look.]_

**Terence** : Wait a minute, she didn't attack you?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, she didn't...

_[Some of the creatures turned to Hex.]_

**Hex** : Stop! Your master orders you to...

_[The walrus blasted gallons of freezing water and the electrical creature released a stunning wave, both which Hex narrowly dodged. The sludge creature then gravitated him into the air and thrown onto the ground. Diamondhead ran towards him.]_

**Diamondhead** : Tell us how to change them back, Hex!

 **Hex** : What? And allow you to stop my plans of planetary conquest! Forget it!

 **Diamondhead** : If you don't, those creatures will destroy the town and Horizon, and you and I both know you can't control these things anymore.

 **Hex** : Even if I'd wanted to, I no longer have my spellbook.

 **Diamondhead** : What? Then where is it?!

_[Hex pointed at the bat flying while carrying the spellbook with its feet.]_

**Hex** : And look at that, that's the creature I made specifically to defeat the crystalline form you're currently in.

_[Diamondhead sighed and blasted diamonds from the ground to surf towards the bat. The bat turned to Diamondhead and screamed a sound wave at him. Diamondhead jumped off his crystals and created a diamond rope from his hands. It latched onto the creatures legs and Diamondhead pulled onto it. He climbed up the rope and managed to grab the spellbook. The bat notice and unleashed another burst of sound, shattering the rope and sending Diamondhead towards the ground. As Diamondhead was falling, he felt an energy being absorbed from him, and he was left frozen in midair. Below, the giant turtle used its abilities to absorb the kinetic energy of everyone in the nearby screaming crowd, and Diamondhead was in close enough range to be affected. The large predatory bird swooped in and snatched the suspended Diamondhead, landed on the ground. The kinetic absorption effect wore off on Diamondhead.]_

**Diamondhead** : GA- Wait, how did I get here?

_[The large bird began to peck in Diamondhead's face, and he fired a few shards from his hands. The shards landed landed on its face and it flew off him, annoyed. Diamondhead checked his hands and saw he still had the book.]_

**Diamondhead** : Whatever just happened, I GOT THE BOO-!

_[The white tentacled creature jumped over and tackled Diamondhead to the ground. The book went flying out of Diamondhead's hand and it flew back into Hex's clutches.]_

**Hex** : Oh, so close. But thank you for retrieving me my spellbook. Now I will put these creatures back under my control, and put my plans back into action!

 **Terence** : Oh no you don't!

_[Both Hannibal and Terence tackled Hex into the ground, and Terence grabbed the book from his palms. Terence swiftly turned the pages and read out a random spell.]_

**Terence** : Uh, Atatum Musrorter Senmo?

_[Everything went silent for a moment, and all ten creatures began to glow in a red and yellow aura. Slowly one by one, they changed back into humans. When the ten changed back, their hair was a mess and their clothes were torn. While Diamondhead powered down back to normal, Alice changed back on top of him. Alice opened her eyes and blushed.]_

**Alice** : Uh, what happened?

 **Ethan** : I'll explain later.

 **Terence** : Wow, that actually worked.

 **Hannibal** : I'm impressed.

_[The song ended. Terence and Hannibal were surrounded in a red aura and were thrown back. Hex stood up with his body covered in a flaming aura. The book floated back to Hex.]_

**Hex** : You may have changed all my monsters back, but your inconvenience won't stop me from turning the world back to it's righteousness.

_[Alice and Ethan stood back up as Ethan turned toward Hex and activated the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, I'm already on top of that.

_[INSERT SONG:[https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/da/I_Think_I_Can_-_E-10_Cut_Ep_15.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315060954]](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/da/I_Think_I_Can_-_E-10_Cut_Ep_15.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315060954%5D)_

_[Ethan turned the dial, to have Ghoulseye's icon selected. He raised up his hand above the Omnitrix core and slammed down. A bright light blinded the area. Ethan's body was surrounded in dust and the cloud faded, revealing he had transformed into Ghoulseye.]_

**Ghoulseye** : 'Cause you're about to get, Ghoulseye'd!

_[Hex winced with fear and shock. Ghoulseye floated into the air and summoned an arrow from his stomach. Ghoulseye turned his cloak into a bow and fired the arrow, Hex shot a burst of red energy, which destroyed the cape and blasted it backwards.]_

**Hex** : Where's your bow now, huh? You can't fire arrows without your bow!

 **Ghoulseye** : Maybe I don't need one!

_[Ghoulseye began whistling, and his arrow began to float on its own. The arrow flew down and continued to repeatedly slash at Hex at high speeds as Ghoulseye's whistles. Hex fell down, and Ghoulseye summoned the arrow back to him with a whistle and caught it midair. Ghoulseye then flew slowly downward towards Hex.]_

**Ghoulseye** : I'm Mary Poppins, yo!

 **Terence** : Can't bring yourself to say y'all, huh?

 **Ghoulseye** : Shut up! You know I hate that word!

 **Hex** : Then you'll really hate this!

_[Hex stood up and raised his arms to blast to create a large red energy surge in the shape of a ball, it went flying towards Ghoulseye. Ghoulseye created another bow with his cape and fired an arrow to destroy the energy burst. A smoke cloud appeared, blowing Ghoulseye's cape back, with everyone else blocking for cover. The smoke cloud faded and Hex appeared to be above Ghoulseye, prepared to strike an attack. Ghoulseye launched his sticky ectoplasm in his face. Hex tried ripping it off his face.]_

**Hex** : What in Merlin's name is this?

_[Ghoulseye punched him in the face and Hex went flying back into one of the buildings and he floated back up.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Time we finished this!

 **Hex** : Indeed!

_[Hex wiped the ectoplasm off him and charged his fists with red energy, as Ghoulseye raised out his cloak. In a green spinning background, Ghoulseye created a large bow out of his cloak and ectoplasm and summoned multiple giant arrows. Meanwhile in a red spinning background, Hex summoned a spell as red dust and aura appeared in his hands. While Hex was chanting a spell, Ghoulseye launched the arrows and began to fly towards Hex as he had a spell ready.]_

**Ghoulseye** : SLIMY SINISTER ARROW BLITZ!!!

_[Hex launched a large energy spell, giving it all his power and the two attacks collided. It created a large explosion appeared. Suddenly, Hex went flying out of the smoke cloud and fell back into the wall. Ghoulseye floated down to him, and trapped him in a sticky ectoplasm.]_

**Ghoulseye** : I hate to burst your bubble, but IT IS O-O-OVER!!!

 **Hex** : You would think that, wouldn't you...

_[Hex's body glowed.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Oh no, you're not getting away from me this time!

_[Ghoulseye tried floating toward Hex to catch him, but he disappeared in a white light. The ectoplasm dripped off the ground, and Ghoulseye's Omnitrix symbol began beeping and he transformed back into Ethan. Police cars arrived near the scene and the officers ran outside and aim their guns in the air.]_

**Officers** : Where is he?!

 **Ethan** : Gone...

_[The song ended. The next day, janitors were cleaning up the area as Ethan, Alice, Hannibal and Nikki were sitting at their usual spot. Alice and Nikki began eating their lunches like cannibals.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/78/Little_Busters_-_E-10_Ep_15_cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315060410>]_

**Ethan** : Are you sure you guys are okay?

 **Nikki** : Yeah. What? Just because we're eating like monsters doesn't mean we're still monsters.

 **Ethan** : No, I know-just...

 **Alice** : Look, we're fine alright? We just have major headaches after the mutation.

 **Nikki** : So if you wouldn't mind not asking us the same questions over and over again, we can relax.

_[Ethan took a breath of relief.]_

**Terence** : Hey guys! Check it out!

_[Terence laid his paper on the table.]_

**Hannibal** : You aced the retake?!

 **Ethan** : You bastard!

 **Terence** : That's right, I stuck to my man pride, and studied harder like no one ever has before.

 **Nikki** : Oh yeah, and how'd you do that?

 **Terence** : I stayed up all night, and took a bunch of 5 hour energies. I also smoked a joint to take the edge off me, but sure enough, it got me this A!

 **Ethan** : Wait, how many did you take?

 **Terence** : I don't know, like maybe 4 or 5?

 **Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Nikki** : WHAT?!

 **Alice** : You know that's going to put you in the hospital, right?

 **Terence** : It's fine, I didn't have that mu-

_[Terence collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious. Ethan sighed and slammed down on the Omnitrix. Four Arms walked over and carried Terence on his shoulder.]_

**Four Arms** : Come on, I'll take you back to your dorm.

_[Alice snickered and the two walked away from the scene. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/I%27ll_Protect_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629080503>]_

**Nikki** : Wow, can you believe him?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, man. He's crazy. Actually, this gives us a good chance to be alone. So earlier I was trying to tell you something?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, I remember?

 **Hannibal** : Look, Nikki, there's something I've been needing to tell you for a long time, and I haven't been able to find the right time to tell you. But the truth is, I like you. I've always liked you. Ever since you saved me from those bullies in grade school, and I've been trying to ask you out since high school. But every time I've tried, you were always either out with someone else or it was always a bad time.

_[Nikki's face turned red.]_

**Nikki** : H-Hannibal, I don't know what to say... I...

 **Hannibal** : Don't say anything. I know what I'm saying sounds very sudden to you, but I wanna be sure I give you some time. So, let me know once you've made a decision.

_[Hannibal grabbed his bag and wrapped it around his one shoulder.]_

**Hannibal** : I'll see you.

_[Hannibal walked away and Nikki was left frozen in shock.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/ba/Episode_16_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315060125>_ _]_


	16. Episode 16 - "Picture Perfect"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to win the Horizon Capture Contest, Ethan and Nikki join Terence to climb up Mount Serautu to take a picture of a rare flower known as the Silene periodicum. But deep above lies a mythological creature, known as the Landageddeti.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/09/Gi-Kwan%27s_Wrath.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180806030856>]_ _  
_

_[As the sun shined brightly on the screen, heavy breaths were heard in the background. Everything zoomed down to the ground where two hikers were climbing up a mountain.]_

**Melvin** : How much longer until we're at the top, Tevin?

 **Tevin** : I don't know, Melvin. Why don't you look? You have the map!

 **Melvin** : No, you had the map! Remember, I was admiring the view of the creek and decided to take some pictures.

 **Tevin** : Ugh! We're lost again!

 **Melvin** : Agh!

 **Tevin** : At least we're lost in the forest and not lost like we were in New York City.

 **Melvin** : Yeah, that was definitely a nightmare. I felt like I couldn't breath with no trees around.

_[Melvin heard a branch break nearby.]_

**Melvin** : Did you hear that?

 **Tevin** : Hear what, Melvin?  _[Turns around]_  There's nothing there!

 **Melvin** : I thought I heard something.

 **Tevin** : Oh, please. You're probably still high from that weed we smoked last night.

 **Melvin** :  _[Hears it again.]_  I don't think it's the weed, man!

 **Tevin** : I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about. Remember, the forest and its creatures are our friends.

_[A creature appeared behind Tevin as a frightened Melvin took a few steps back while the shadow covered over Tevin's body.]_

**Tevin** : There's nothing out here that is going to hurt us.

 **Melvin** : Even that?

_[Tevin turned around to see a large creature standing behind him. He was covered with white fur and its back was hunched over.]_

**Tevin** : No way! Is that bigfoot?

 **Melvin** : We have to get a picture!

_[Melvin grabbed his phone and Tevin stood next to the creature. He made a peace sign with his fingers and Melvin took a picture with the flash on. The creature became disoriented and roared at them. The two hikers, frightened, ran away and screamed from the top of their lungs. The hikers ran down the path with their arms raised in the air.]_

**Melvin** : Is it gone?!

 **Tevin** : I don't know, just keep running!

_[They screamed louder and escaped from the forest. We zoom up to the mountain where the creature was watching them. It turned around and left to go back up the mountain.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/52/Just_Another_Saturday_Afternoon_%28Enhanced%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109233201>]_

_[A few days later, the scene transitioned to Terence is scrolling through his photos on his phone. He was waiting for his Photography class to start.]_

**Terence** : No...  _[Scrolls]_  No...  _[Scrolls]_  No...  _[Scrolls]_

_[Terence stumbled upon to a picture of him and Ethan pigging out at Zombozo's restaurant.]_

**Terence** : Heh, that was a good meal.

_[Terence scrolled through more of photos until he stopped at an image with him, Ethan, Alice, Hannibal and Nikki. He stared at it for a moment until a friend of his called out to him.]_

**Friend** : Hey!

 **Terence** : Oh, hey Jarrett.

 **Jarrett** : Whatcha up to?

 **Terence** : I'm scrolling through my phone to find the right picture that I can use for the Horizon Capture contest.

 **Jarrett** : You're going to enter?

 **Terence** : Maybe, but based on all my photos I can't seem to find anything worth showing.

 **Jarrett** : Don't worry about it too much, I'm sure you'll figure out something.

_[The Professor for the class had entered the room.]_

**Professor** : Okay students, let's make this brief. I got a dentist appointment in about an hour and I only have so much time to get there. I'm sure you're all aware of the Horizon Capture Contest coming up?

_[Some students nodded while others said "Yeah."]_

**Professor** : So, I'm going to give you guys an opportunity here. I want you guys to find something impossible. Something that we don't see every day. I'm not saying that it has to be something totally rare, but I want to be sure you capture something that would really impress people. If one of you submits this picture into the capture contest and wins, I may have no more assignments for the rest of the month.

_[The students mummered to themselves as they seemed to be excited.]_

**Professor** : But I can't make any guarantees yet! So for now... Go! Catch the moment!

_[The students cheered.]_

**Professor** : Seriously, go, I got things to do.  _[Started walking out the class]_  Oh, and study for the quiz this weekend!

_[The teacher left the classroom and the scene transitioned to an annoyed Terence sitting on his bed as he searched through his laptop. Soon, Terence's frustration got to him and he groaned and began to pull his hair.]_

**Terence** : Ugh, this is hopeless! How am I supposed to find the right image to use for the Capture Contest? Maybe I should go out and take something if I can't find anything from my personal photos.

_[Terence went to Google on his phone and began searching for places near Merridale. He soon found a article that interested him.]_

**Terence** : Wait a minute...

_[The song ended. As Terence began to read, we zoomed in on the image of the mountain. The scene shifted to the next day where Ethan and Nikki were sitting at a table.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/37/Rise_to_the_Challenge%21_-_Episode_16.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328195452>]_

**Ethan** : So wait a minute, Hannibal finally told you?

 **Nikki** : Mhm. Wait, you knew?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, he talked to me about it before he got kidnapped.

 **Nikki** : Did you tell him to do this?!

 **Ethan** : No! I didn't even know he was going to drop this bomb so... I wouldn't say suddenly, it has been what, 5 months now?

_[Nikki sighed.]_

**Ethan** : What are you going to do?

 **Nikki** : I don't know, I don't want this to sabotage our friendship. I mean, I've known him for years. I don't want anything like this to put a wedge between us.

 **Ethan** : Well, why don't you...

_[Terence walked up to the two with his phone in his hand.]_

**Terence** : Hey! I wanted to talk to you about something.  _[He searched through his phone.]_  You know about the Horizon Capture Contest coming up, right?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, I had to do it last year because my dancing major required us to take Photography and my professor wanted us to participate in this.

 **Terence** : Papara?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, I guess it was required for set photos or something. I don't know.

_[Terence showed an image of Mount Serautu.]_

**Terence** : Well, get a load of this. Mount Serautu, one of the most beautiful and mysterious mountains out in Southwest. It's just 2 hours from Merridale. Up there, there is a rare and delicate flower called Silene periodicum.

_[Terence swiped his phone and showed an image of the Silene Periodicum.]_

**Terence** : It's a flower you only get to see in the Spring time and is only located over there and in Eastern Europe. They say the flower holds all the answers to life's greatest mysteries and helps you on the path of self discovery.

 **Nikki** : So what, you just hike up the mountain until you find the flower? Terence: Uh-huh.

 **Ethan** : Mind if I come? There's a legend about a beast that hides deep out within the mountains, known as the Landageddeti.

 **Nikki** : Oh please, there's no such thing as a Landageddeti.

 **Ethan** : Whether its real or not, I still wanna take a look. Besides, you could probably use Wildmutt to help you scent out the flowers location.

 **Terence** : Can Wildmutt do that?

_[Ethan shrugged.]_

**Terence** : Well, I guess you can.

 **Nikki** : You guys have fun, then.

 **Ethan** : Actually I think you should come too.

 **Nikki** : But, Ethan!

_[Ethan turned to Nikki in private.]_

**Ethan** : Trust me, this is the sort of thing you need to take your mind off Hannibal. And if you rush out and make a decision now, you might regret it later.

 **Nikki** : Maybe, but... I'm not exactly the biggest fan of being around Terence.

_[They turned over while Terence was patiently waiting as he picked his nose. Nikki sighed and they turned back to their private discussion.]_

**Ethan** : You'll be fine. Plus, you two have never really hung out together before unless the others are there. So this might be the thing you need to make friends with Terence.

 **Nikki** : Well... alright? But if he places one of his boogers on my blouse, I'm going to smack him til there's a good Fantastic 4 movie.

_[They turned back to Terence.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, you mind if I come too? I could actually use the fresh air.

 **Terence** : Just as long as I'm not paying for your bus tickets, you both can come. Meet me Saturday morning at the bus station across campus. That's when I'll be going.

 **Ethan** : We'll meet you there.

_[The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0e/Starting_from_the_Bottom_-_Ep_16.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328195255>]_

_[The next day, the scene segmented to a bus arriving near Serautu. The bus left with Ethan, Terence and Nikki standing before the mountain. They began walking down towards the hiking trail.]_

**Terence** : We're here.

 **Nikki** : We gotta go hike up that thing?

 **Terence** : Yep. We should probably go off trail if we're going to find the flower.

 **Ethan** : Why off trail?

 **Terence** : Because it could be anywhere on the mountain. This isn't some tourist attraction,

 **Ethan**. We're searching for what'll get me first place in the Capture Contest. Now c'mon, we got a flower to find.

_[The three began climbing up the mountain and moments later, they reached to a top peak of the mountain where they found a meadow of flowers surrounding the area.]_

**Terence** : Whoa...

 **Nikki** : This place is gorgeous.

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

_[Ethan and Nikki took pictures with their phones.]_

**Terence** : Alright, scatter, this flower could be anywhere. Remember, its pink with four pedals sticking out and it has yellow thorns.

 **Ethan** : Luckily I know a friend who can help search for it faster!

_[Ethan, standing beside Terence and Nikki, he tapped the button from the Omnitrix, and the core raised up. He raised his hand and slammed down to transform.]_

_[WILDMUTT TRANSFORMATION: Ethan stretched out his left arm, and orange-brown fur started surrounding his entire arm and the watch. The fur started to spread all over his body, and covered his face. His mouth grew wider as fangs started to grow out, and started spinning around with his neck growing gills. Quills started growing out on his back and everything spun with his hand forming into a paw with sharp claws and slammed it to the ground. A green light occurred, and the transformation ended.]_

_[Wildmutt roared beside Terence and Nikki and he began walking around the meadow to sniff out what he could find. Wildmutt sniffed into a particular area, and it lead to Wildmutt sneezing and he shook his head.]_

**Wildmutt** :  _[Shaking head]_  Ruh-ruh-ruff!

 **Terence** : Anything yet, boy?

_[Wildmutt grunted at him.]_

**Nikki** : There's nothing but yellow flowers out here, Terence.

 **Terence** : Then we'll just have to keep searching.

_[Wildmutt and Nikki followed Terence as they kept walking around the meadow. Wildmutt continued sniffing the ground until he stopped to itch himself.]_

**Terence** : We should go up into higher ground. That's probably where we'll find the flower.

 **Nikki** : No wonder you said Saturday morning, it's going to take all day to climb that thing.

_[Wildmutt climbed below Terence and Nikki and roared.]_

**Terence** : Which is where the mutt comes in! Heel boy!

 **Wildmutt** : RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHFF!!!

_[Wildmutt climbed up the mountain and ran with fast pace. Terence grabbed a pair of binoculars and searched around. Nikki used her camera on her phone to search around. Nikki with the scenery zoomed in, she saw a fence up ahead.]_

**Nikki** : Wait, boy, There's some guards up ahead.

_[Wildmutt stopped.]_

**Terence** : What?

_[Terence grabbed his binoculars and looked ahead and saw a fence being guarded.]_

**Nikki** : Do we go ahead or turn back?

 **Terence** : Nah, let's talk to them, see what they know.

_[Terence and Nikki hopped off Wildmutt and approached the men guarding the fence.]_

**Nikki** : Um, excuse me. My friend and my dog and I were hiking up the hill, and we were wondering what is going on?

_[A figure walked up and began to speak to them.]_

**Figure** : Well if you must know... We are protecting this place from containing any further outside contact or damage. This environment is hostile and must be protected.

 **Nikki** : Excuse me?

_[We zoomed up to reveal the figure was wearing a black environmental suit. He had short red hair, a goatee, and tan skin.]_

**Jonah Melville** : Pardon me for not introducing myself right away. Hi, I'm Jonah Melville, and we are Friends of Nature. You see, a few weeks ago, there was a illegal nuclear waste disposal that began killing all the wildlife on this mountain. Since then, we were hired here by the authorities to secure this area to prevent any further harm until this mountain is cleared. Until then, nobody must be allowed in here. I'm sorry you came all this way just for us to send you back.

_[Terence glared at them until he saw a hole at the bottom of the fence to his right.]_

**Nikki** : Thanks anyway, we'll be on our way.

_[The three turned back and from a few feet away the group engaged in a private conversation.]_

**Terence** : I think those guys are hiding something.

 **Nikki** : Terence...

 **Terence** : I know what you're going to say, but I saw what was behind that fence, and everything looked fine from my point of view.

 **Nikki** : I was actually going to agree with you, for once.

 **Terence** : What?!

 **Nikki** : Yeah, you think I'm that dense? You clearly can tell they're trying to hide something. I don't know what, but...

 **Terence** : I'm not leaving here until we get my flower shot. So if any of you have any ideas at how to distract the guards, I'm all ears.

_[Wildmutt quietly barked in agreement, then smirked. We cut to Wildmutt appearing in front of a group of guards.]_

**Guard** : What is that thing?

 **Guard 2** : I don't know, some kind of dog or something? Maybe a spotless leopard?

 **Guard** : Shooo! You disgusting animal, beat it!

_[The guards tried shooting it and Wildmutt jumped and began running around. Wildmutt jumped onto one of the guards, and the other guard tried to shoot Wildmutt. Wildmutt bounced off in time and the guard fell unconscious. While Wildmutt continued distracting the guards, Nikki and Terence climbed under the fence hole and sneaked inside. One of the guards noticed.]_

**Guard** : HEY!

_[Wildmutt struck him with his paw and the guard fell unconscious. He snuck below the fence and ran at the other side. Everything zoomed to the side of the fence where there was a warning side, saying: "BEWARE, DANGEROUS WILDLIFE".]_

 

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/31/To_Adventure%21_%28Episode_16%2C_Extended%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328194349>]_

_[Wildmutt ran over to catch up with Nikki and Terence who were catching their breath. The Omnitrix beeped and Ethan transformed back to normal.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, so we got past the guards.

 **Terence** : Well...

_[Terence grabbed a map from his pocket.]_

**Nikki** : Wait, where'd you get that?

 **Terence** : I stole it from the guards when they weren't looking.

 **Nikki** : Nice!

 **Terence** : Now, I don't think we have to go to the highest point of the mountain, but there's a hiking trail 16 kilometers from here. If we follow the map we should be back on the trail.

 **Ethan** : Then let's get to it.

_[Ethan, Terence and Nikki continued climbing up the mountain. The scene shifted to a forest where the three had to pass through bushes, while they each tried to swat swarms of gnats and mosquitoes. Then, as they began climbing a top hill, the three each groaned in unison. Ethan checked his Omnitrix and saw it was still recharging. They sighed and moved forward. As they climbed up the hill, Terence fell to the ground for a second as he tried to catch his breath. Nikki offered a water bottle and Terence accepted and took a drink. Terence stood up and they continued moving. Ethan noticing the interaction, and he smiled. The scene shifted to the three having to cross a stream, Ethan checked his Omnitrix again to see it was still recharging. Ethan and Terence sighed. Nikki jumped over to a large pebble and waved them to follow her way. Ethan and Terence followed as the three jumped over stones to make it across. The scene transitioned to them walking out of the jungle as Nikki and Terence were making conversation, with Terence laughing. Ethan smiled upon their interactions to himself and then the scene had changed to them arriving to the trail. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/We%27re_Back_on_the_Trail_and_a_Landageddeti_Attacks%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328194328>]_

**Terence** : Alright, we're back on the trail.

 **Nikki** : Finally... no more terrains or roadblocks to stop us.

 **Ethan** : Not unless the Landageddeti attacks us first.

 **Nikki** : You're still going on about that thing? You know that thing isn't real.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, well neither are my aliens, but guess who has the watch that transforms him into aliens. Oh wait, I remember. Me!

 **Terence** : He's got a point there.

 **Nikki** : Just because you have a magic watch that transforms you into aliens, doesn't mean the Landageddeti is real.

 **Ethan** : You never know... They say, the Landageddeti hides out in the Northern California mountains, just waiting for visitors to come so when the times just right, BAM! It tears the guts right out of your body, turns your skull into its bowl, and eats your brain like it's a bowl of cereal.

 **Nikki** :  _[Gulps]_  That's very descriptive of you, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Hey, that's what I heard.

 **Terence** : I heard it rips parts of your body and has you like a slice of pizza.

_[Nikki began to become disgusted as Ethan and Terence discussed more details.]_

**Ethan** : I also heard it tears your liver and your insides out, then juices it to make a smoothie out of its blender.

 **Terence** : Oh yeah? I heard it chops your body up, roasts you onto a fire, and has you like a kebab.

 **Nikki** : Ok, that's enough, you two are about to make me throw up.

_[Ethan and Terence laughed.]_

**Nikki** : Like, do you really have to be this disgusting and describe it with such detail?

 **Terence** : No, but it's funny.

 **Nikki** : Yeah? Well one more word from you two and I'm heading home.

 **Terence** : Go ahead, have fun explaining to the guards why you snuck past them.

 **Nikki** : I will, and I'll also tell them you two bozos snuck back here along with me. I ain't going down alone.

_[Nikki took another step onto a patch of tall grass near some bushes. A wired net appeared from the back of the bushes and it pulled Nikki up into a tree.]_

**Nikki** : Ah! Hey, what is this?!

 **Terence** : Be careful, one wrong move and it'll zap you.

 **Ethan** : Better call in Diamondhead...

 **Terence** : I got this!

_[Terence climbed up the tree and made it towards the branch that Nikki was hanging from.]_

**Ethan** : Be careful, Terence!

 **Terence** : I just told you I got this. Now relax, alright? I'm going to get you out of there.

_[Terence grabbed a pocket knife and he started slicing the net. Terence managed to cut Nikki free. She fell onto the ground and Terence jumped down beside her. Terence offered his hand for help.]_

**Terence** : You're welcome.

_[Nikki pushed Terence's hand to the side and stood back up.]_

**Nikki** : Oh Please! I can help myself up, no problem! But thank you...

_[The three heard shaking from near the bushes, and suddenly the same creature from before stepped out toward them.]_

**Nikki** : The Landageddeti? It's real?! Are you kidding me?!

 **Terence** : Move slowly, maybe it wouldn't notice us.

_[Terence and Nikki stepped backwards slowly. The Landageddeti took a notice and slammed his hand against the ground, throwing them backwards.]_

**Ethan** : This looks like the job for Four Arms!

_[Ethan tapped the Omnitrix and slammed down. A green light appeared, blinding Terence, Nikki and the Landageddeti. The light faded and a small cloud of dust fades, revealing Ethan got the wrong alien.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Ghoulseye?! Well, I could've gotten a worse alien. But, now when I think about it, this one's better!

_[Ghoulseye floated towards the Landageddeti.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Hey, Bigfoot! Let's see if you're strong enough to get your way out of this!

_[Ghoulseye turned his cloak into a bow and prepared an arrow. Ghoulseye launched the arrow, and it turned into a net, trapping the Landageddeti and tying it to the ground. Nikki and Terence stood back up.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Hah! Gotcha!

_[The Landageddeti broke free from Ghoulseye's net. It charged towards them.]_

**Ghoulseye** : No you don't!

_[Ghoulseye flew towards it and created a scythe. Ghoulseye swung it at the Landageddeti and it threw the creature backwards. The beast was wounded on its shoulder, with some of its fur chopped off. It held onto its shoulder and ran back into the forest. Ghoulseye floated back down near the two and tapped the Omnitrix symbol to change back. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : You guys okay?

 **Terence** : Yeah, we're fine.

 **Nikki** : B-But the Landageddeti... It's...

 **Ethan** : Real, I know. Told you.

 **Nikki** : It's not funny, Ethan.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2c/Go_Forward_-_E-10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103064223>]_

**Ethan** : I know. To be honest, I don't feel safe here with that creature running around. I don't wanna risk anything happening to you guys again.

 **Nikki** : Same here.

 **Terence** : Are you kidding me? We snuck past the guards, climbed through many terrains, and all because one creature attacks us, you just wanna give up and walk away? Ethan, I've seen you take on terrorists, sorcerers, robots, and tattooed men. We can't just let one creature phase us!

 **Ethan** : I know, but this one's a wild animal who has no mind of its own and might not hold back to harm you. And this time, I don't have a hit squad to call for backup.

 **Terence** : I'm getting that picture, Ethan, whether its with your and Nikki's help or not. I didn't climb this far to stop now, and I'm not about to give up yet.

_[The song ended.]_

**Nikki** : He does have a point, we have faced worse.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a1/Climbing_to_the_Unknown.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328193159>]_

**Ethan** : Alright, fine. But if something happens next time...

 **Terence** : Then I'll rip that thing's teeth out before it has the chance to bite me.

_[The scene shifted to the three continuing to hike up the mountains. Ethan looked around to see a bunch of squirrels staring at him, and he smiled awkwardly. Terence found an acorn tree and punched it. A bunch of acorns fell on the ground, as well as a couple squirrels. A few angry squirrels popped out from the fallen acorns and chased after the three down the trail. The scene cut to them getting away and finding a small wooden bridge attached by rope that would take them across a river. Terence and Ethan back away, frightened. Nikki shook her head and walked across the bridge with no problem. Ethan then followed and made it across the bridge. Terence did the same after them, but the bridge slowly began to collapse under him. He took notice and ran across. The bridge collapsed below him, and Terence nearly fell. Nikki grabbed his hand in time and tried to pull him up. She struggled to carry Terence's weight, and Ethan helped Nikki pull him up. They managed to pull Terence to safety, as they each took deep breaths.]_

**Nikki** : You're welcome.

_[Terence saw Nikki offering him help up, and Terence rolled his eyes, smiling, and he accepted, pulling him up. The scene then shifted to further up the mountain as Ethan stopped to hold onto his leg muscles.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh, my legs are killing me.

 **Nikki** : Aren't you used to going out and walking this much?

_[Nikki and Terence turned to him and saw an out of shape and the sweaty mess that Ethan now is.]_

**Nikki** : Oh.

 **Terence** : Well, it is hot out.  _[Wipes sweat off with sweat rag.]_

 **Nikki** : It's like 74 degrees out here!

_[Suddenly, they heard a roar of thunder and it began pouring down rain.]_

**Ethan** : And now it's raining...

_[The scene cut to them running down a path, shielding themselves from rain, until they had eventually entered a cave. They sat down and started to catch their breath. The song ended.]_

**Nikki** : We should hide out here until the storm passes.

 **Terence** : Thank you, Captain Obvious.

 **Nikki** : Agh, can someone go out and get some firewood?

 **Ethan** : Who needs to when you have Heatblast!

_[Before Ethan can turn the Omnitrix dial, everybody paused as they suddenly heard a creature scream deep from within the cave. A Landageddeti stepped forward and roared again at the group.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/37/Don%27t_Cry_-_%28Landigeddeti_and_its_Injury%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328192439>]_

**Nikki** : The Landageddeti, again?!

 **Terence** : We must've entered its territory!

 **Ethan** : Don't worry guys, I got this!

 **Nikki** : Wait a minute, something's different about this one...

_[This Landageddeti appeared to have a female shape, and there was a frightened baby one hiding behind the female.]_

**Nikki** : Aw, is that a baby?!

 **Ethan** : Well, that's something you don't see everyday.

 **Nikki** : It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, little guy.

_[The Baby Landageddeti stepped toward Nikki, but its mother stopped it.]_

**Terence** : Didn't you hear? She said she wasn't going to hurt it.

_[The mother allowed it and the baby went to Nikki. Nikki pet its head and started squirming around her.]_

**Nikki** : Aw, this thing's so cute!

_[They heard another scream nearby, to appear the Landageddeti from before standing from the entrance of the cave.]_

**Ethan** : Uh oh...

 **Terence** : It's the Landageddeti that attacked us before! Wait, I think that's the father.

_[The Landageddeti stepped forward, but stopped as he held onto his arm. The mother walked toward it to check the wound.]_

**Nikki** : And look, its arm is bleeding...

 **Ethan** : It must've been because of Ghoulseye's attack.

_[The Landageddeti made conversation with its wife as he roared and pointed out they did it. The Landageddeti soon fell to the ground, and took deep breaths.]_

**Nikki** : We need to tend to its wound immediately or else it'll lose its arm.

 **Terence** : I have some medical equipment in my bag. Ethan, go grab some firewood. I don't think Heatblast's temporary flames are going to help us here.

 **Ethan** : On it!

_[Ethan ran outside. Nikki stepped toward the mother and child watching its father. The mother roared at Nikki.]_

**Nikki** : It's okay! We're here to help. Please, we caused this mess, so let us help you. We're not going to hurt him, I promise.

_[The mother paused and stepped aside, allowing Nikki and Terence to step forward to tend the wound. The song ended. The scene shifted to Ethan, Nikki and Terence sitting by a campfire as the mother and child sat with them, while the father was resting.]_

**Terence** : Well, this has been some day.

 **Ethan** : Tell me about it. Not only can I believe we saw the Landageddeti, but it has a family, too.

 **Nikki** : One of life's greatest mysteries... You know, after walking around through all this nature, it's really helped me appreciate life just a little more. Like, there's more you can see than just what's on your screen.

 **Terence** : Yeah, that's part of the reason why I want to be a photographer. I wanna see the world you know, take pics, enjoy the little things in life. I hardly ever got to travel as a kid, and ever since I got into High School, all I could think about was seeing the world.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2b/Let%27s_Take_A_Moment.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012034405>]_

**Terence** : That's why I attended Horizon. And hopefully if I find the flower and win the Capture Contest, I can be a step forward toward my career.

 **Nikki** : You will. To be honest, I don't know where my career is taking me. After High School, I got picked to be in this big dancing group called the Honeybees, and it was fun for a little while. But after a while, I couldn't keep up with them anymore. Everything was going so fast I wanted to take a step back. I thought, "Hey, why not get your education out of the way, so once that's done I can finally keep up with everyone?" And it's really worked out a lot for me.

 **Ethan** : Well, at least you guys got it lucky. I was stuck in community college for the last few years. If it wasn't for...  _[Hesitates]_  ... the watch, I wouldn't have met the SACT when I did and took the opportunity of a free education at an art school. I've always had people put me down from time to time with my work.

 **Terence, Nikki** : We feel ya.

 **Ethan** : But, I feel like no matter how hard I try, I never felt that I was never good enough. Horizons was the first place I ever felt good enough to pursue my dream, and I'm glad I found you guys to help motivate me forward.

 **Nikki** : Me too.

 **Terence** : Without you guys, Horizons would've felt so... lonely. I mean I have friends, but they aren't the kind of friends I can actually be close to without getting judged.

 **Ethan** : Man, can I relate. That's why I distance myself from everybody, I just don't want to get hurt again over and over.

 **Nikki** : Well, that's crazy, you don't have to distance everybody from your past. Unless they've treated you wrong, you have no reason to do that.

 **Ethan** : Oh I know, and that's why I have...

 **Nikki** : Well, we have each other, and Alice, and Hannibal... and many other people. And I believe we're truly going to get somewhere in life, as long we have each other and that we keep moving forward.

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

_[The male Landageddeti yawned as it began to wake up. The song ended. It was revealed its arm was all healed up and covered in stitches. The child jumped into his arms, noticing it was recovered.]_

**Nikki** : Aw, guess it's all healed up now.

 **Ethan** : That's good.

_[Ethan looked at the entrance and noticed it stopped pouring.]_

**Ethan** : Huh, the rain's stopped too.

 **Terence** : Guess we should get going.  _[Stands up]_  We've still got a flower to find.

_[A voice echoed toward them.]_

**Voice** : Actually, I don't think you'll be going anywhere.

_[They turned to the voice and gasped as they saw Jonah Melville entering inside the cave with a hit squad, who had their their weapons raised up.]_

 

** ACT 3: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/24/LandiClimax.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328191939>_ _]_

**Jonah Melville** : I guess I should be thanking you three. You finally lead me right to it.

 **Ethan** : What are you talking about? Aren't you Friends of Nature or something?

 **Terence** : Haven't you figured it out yet? They're hunters who were hired to capture the Landageddeti.

 **Jonah Melville** : That's correct, although we're not just after a Landageddeti, but all three of them. I didn't even know there was more of its kind.

_[The mother wrapped its arms around the child to protect it.]_

**Jonah Melville** : I guess that'll make it easier to sell them to the black market.

 **Nikki** : You're going to separate its family? You monster!

 **Jonah Melville** : No, that thing's a monster! You see, the Landageddeti species are a rare specimen to find, most people would pay money just to have them as apart of their collections. Whether it's tearing their fur up to be used as carpets or to wrap around their sleeves on a cold winter's night, whatever the case! Turning in these creatures is going to make me a very rich man. I don't know how you snuck past the gates, but now you know too much, so step aside or you won't live to see another day!

_[Ethan tried to hold it together as he died of laughter, meanwhile Jonah's henchman cocked their guns. Ethan activated the Omnitrix and scrolled to the right alien.]_

**Ethan** : I don't think you know who you're talking to here, dude! Let me give you a guess, it's...  _[Slams down]_

_[MINI-DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: In a spinning green background, Ethan raised out his arms as crystals began to form over them. Ethan spun around and diamond shards to grew out of his back. Ethan spun to the front, and finished transforming as he struck a pose.]_

**Diamondhead** : DIAMONDHEAD!!!

_[Jonah Melville and his hit squad paused, as some were trembling in fear, and others shocked. Jonah glared.]_

**Jonah Melville** : SHOOT IT! SHOOT IT!

_[They raised their guns.]_

**Diamondhead** : Oh, you're going to regret doing that.

_[They began blasting at Diamondhead. Diamondhead slammed his hands into the ground and created a wall to block the bullets.]_

**Nikki** : Come on, we need to find another way out of here!

 **Terence** : Kinda difficult since there is no other way!

 **Nikki** : Ugh...

_[The male Landageddeti roared and jumped out to fight alongside Diamondhead. He began punching some of the henchman. Meanwhile, Diamondhead launched crystals from the ground to throw them backwards. The henchman went flying back. One of them tried to shoot the Landageddeti and Diamondhead sliced his gun apart and punched him in the face, throwing him back into the wall. The child Landageddeti watched them fight and roared, running after Jonah Melville. It started punching and kicking Jonah's legs and he smirked.]_

**Jonah Melville** : Funny...

_[Jonah grabbed his net gun and blasted a net at the child. It struggled to break free and Jonah grabbed him.]_

**Jonah Melville** : Gotcha!

_[Diamondhead finished the last of the henchman and he and the father Landageddeti walked back to the group.]_

**Diamondhead** : Okay, that's the last of them. Wait, where'd the little one?

_[Meanwhile outside, Jonah Melville stepped out into the meadow as he walked down the mountain with the child Landageddeti in his net. The child began throwing a tantrum.]_

**Jonah Melville** : I may not have the whole batch, but at least I got you. Hmm... for a kid your size, maybe I'll shave you and sell you on the pet trade.

 **Diamondhead** : I don't think so, Melville!

_[Diamondhead created a diamond wall blocking Melville from escaping. He turned around to see Diamondhead.]_

**Diamondhead** : If anybody's going to be shaving anyone today, it's going to me slicing that goatee off your face!

 **Jonah Melville** : I beg to differ!

_[Jonah Melville grabbed a taser gun and blasted electricity at Diamondhead. It reflected off him, doing no damage.]_

**Jonah Melville** : What the hell?!

 **Diamondhead** : Yeah, tough luck for you.

_[The father stepped besides Diamondhead and he pounded his chest.]_

**Diamondhead** : And I believe your luck just got even tougher for you.

_[The father jumped over and began beating up Jonah Melville. Diamondhead ripped the net open and it freed the child Landageddeti. The child ran over to Diamondhead and hugged him. The scene then transitioned to a bruised Jonah Melville and his hit squad being arrested by the police. The police car drove away as Ethan and Nikki were talking to the park ranger. The song ended.]_

**Park Ranger** : It's a good thing you brought this guy in. Otherwise, he would've harmed an endangered species and done who knows what with it.

 **Ethan** : Yeah...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0c/Secret_Sword_2_-_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328190524>]_

**Nikki** : Wait a minute, did you say endangered species?

 **Park Ranger** : That's correct, the Landageddeti is known to a myth by most people, but in reality it's actually an endangered species that have been living on this planet for 6,000 years.

 **Ethan** : Well, that's a shock.

 **Park Ranger** : Most people don't even know of its existence. We try to keep this from the public to make sure that people don't try to hunt it for their own purposes.

 **Ethan** : If that's the case, how did these guys find out about it anyway?

 **Nikki** : And how the hell did you authorize them to be here?

 **Park Ranger** : We didn't, it must've been one of the other rangers who was working on the inside.

 **Ethan** : Makes sense.

 **Park Ranger** : But from here on out, we'll make sure that this doesn't happen again, and that the Landageddeti and its family will be protected by all costs. Although, we'd like to ask you if you would keep this from being public knowledge.

 **Nikki** : We will, I can't imagine someone who would want to harm these creatures anyway.

_[Back up the hill, Terence was standing beside the father Landageddeti. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e8/E-10_-_Everyone_are_Friends.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027035650>]_

**Terence** : Welp, now that that's done and over with, I might as well head home. It's obvious the Silene periodicum isn't here, I've been trying to search for it all day but I haven't had any luck finding it. Guess I'll just have to sort through my photos and figure out which ones the best one to take.

_[The Landageddeti put its hand on Terence's shoulder.]_

**Terence** : Huh?

_[The Landageddeti grabbed Terence and began walking away with him.]_

**Terence** : Whoa, hey! What are you doing?!

_[Ethan, Nikki and the Park Ranger noticed Terence's voice and ran after him.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, stop!

 **Park Ranger** : Wait!

 **Nikki** : What are you doing?!

_[Terence screamed as the Landageddeti entered a cave, and from the other side, they stepped outside to see a meadow, revealing for them to be at a meadow near the top of the mountain. Ethan, Nikki and the Park Ranger stopped.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa...

_[The Landageddeti sat Terence down and they each gazed at the view, revealing for them to see many mountains and cities from here.]_

**Nikki** : This is amazing...

 **Park Ranger** : Oh, we must be at Seratau's Peak.

 **Ethan, Terence, Nikki** : What?

 **Park Ranger** : Yes. This is an area most people can't find from the map. From here, you can see from all over Northern California. It really is a beautiful sight.

 **Ethan** : Hey, I think I can see Merridale from here.

_[Terence smiled and saw the Landageddeti signal to follow him. Terence followed the Landageddeti until he eventually stepped aside. Terence gasped as he saw Silene periodicum right before him. Terence grabbed his camera, took a picture, and the screen was blinded with a white light. The song ended. The scene faded to a few days later with Terence standing at the table where the others usually sit.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d2/Little_Busters_-_E-10_Ep_16_cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328185933>]_

**Terence** : Check it out guys, my picture got an A!

 **Alice, Ethan** : Nice!

 **Hannibal** : Woo!

 **Nikki** : I knew you were going to pass.

 **Ethan** : Guess that means you got a high score in the Capture Contest.

 **Terence** : Yep, and... I got second place...

 **Alice** : What?!

 **Hannibal, Nikki** : Second place?!

 **Ethan** : Are you serious?!

 **Nikki** : We hiked all that way just for you to get second place!

 **Ethan** : That's bullshit!

 **Terence** : Hey, it still gives me a good look for my career. Anyway, I appreciate you guys for coming with me. I would've never gotten this picture without your help.

 **Nikki** : It's no problem, Terry.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, what are friends for.

 **Hannibal** : That must've been an awesome sight to witness.

 **Alice** : Yeah, I wish I could've came with you guys! I just hate that I got stuck doing assignments all weekend...

 **Hannibal** : At least you didn't have to flip burgers all Saturday. I had to both open and close that day.

 **Ethan** : That must've been exhausting.

 **Hannibal** : Big time.

 **Terence** : Well don't worry about it, maybe next time you guys can come, and we'll find another rare sighting for the Capture Contest.

 **Alice** : Oh, I'm so in.

 **Hannibal** : And you better believe I'm in too. Do you have any ideas about the next one?

 **Terence** : Well you see...

_[Terence's conversation faded out with Alice and Hannibal as Ethan turned to Nikki in private.]_

**Ethan** : So, I was just wondering. Did you ever figure out what you're going to do with Hannibal?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, I think that hike really helped me change my perspective of things.

 **Ethan** : So you're going to?

_[Nikki nodded with a worried look on her face.]_

**Ethan** : When are you planning on telling him?

 **Nikki** : I don't know, yet, I'm just going to wait for the right time.

_[The two looked at Hannibal as he was laughing alongside Alice and Terence.]_

**Alice** : So, I have to ask, after everything that happened, do you think you'll ever see the Landageddeti again?

 **Terence** : Who knows? Life's full of mysteries, but I think there's a good chance we'll see each other again, much sooner than we think.

_[From a binocular's point of view, they sat sat down. The scene shifted over, revealing that the Landageddeti was watching them from afar. He smiled and turned back inside the cave as everything zoomed up into the sky.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c7/Episode_17_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190328185224>]  _


	17. Episode 17 - "Alice in Wonderland"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and friends are assigned to report a story for their Media Writing class. But along the way, Alice becomes confused about what to do with her life as she sees both her friend groups all have their own goals.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a7/E-10_-_In_the_Middle_of_the_City.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405055740>]_

_[The scene opened with a close up view of unwrinkled navy sheets whose straight shape was abolished by the presence of a person underneath. Light filtered through the window overhead. The view cut to a close up of a digital alarm clock. The time was 6:29am, then it suddenly switched to 6:30am. Suddenly, a slender hand struck the top of it just as the alarm went off. Alice rose out of her blanket and stretched.]_

**Alice** : Ah... Another day, another dawn.

_[Alice hopped off of her bed and tucked in the sheets. She walked across her spotless carpet flooring to a wooden chair and pulled it out from under a desk of the same design decorated with a laptop, books, and a pencil holder, which were all neatly arranged. On the chair were her clothes for the day. Later, Alice stepped into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and closed the door. Moments later, Alice stepped out with one towel wrapped around her, and another on her head. She grabbed her phone to see she got a text from a group chat. It appeared to be a good morning Bitmoji, and she smiled, replying with hers. The next shot showed her walking into the kitchen, clothes on, hair brushed, and makeup done. At the kitchen stand, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on from the living room as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.]_

**Newscaster** : In other news, the alien sightings have appeared once again in Northern California, as the local diamondheaded hero strikes again. This time, it was spotted saving a group of construction workers from another alien creature and a falling construction tower. We don't know who these creatures are or where they keep coming from, but they seem to be here to help.

_[Alice grabbed her cereal bowl and smirked.]_

**Alice** : Same old Ethan.

_[She stepped out of the kitchen into the living room, placing her bowl on the table and began flipping channels. The view changed to an overhead shot of the table, slowly zooming into a piece of paper lying by her remote.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0f/My_Foot_-_The_Pillows_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405060051>]_

_[Later that day, we entered inside a classroom inside the Horizon campus. Alice walked inside and sat down next to her group of friends as they were waiting for class to start.]_

**Cassie, Alexia** : Hey, Alice!

 **May** : Hey!

 **Alice** : Hi, guys.

_[As Alice opened her bag to place her necessary materials, Alexia spoke to her.]_

**Alexia** : Alice! Did you finish the assignment due today?

 **Cassie** : Of course she did, Alexia... it's Alice.

 **May** : Cassie! That's rude!

 **Cassie** : Shut up, May.

 **Alexia** : Anyways... do you think that I could... maybe... sorta kinda... check our answers before the lesson starts?

 **Alice** : You didn't do it, did you?

 **Alexia** : Of course I did! Why else would I be asking to check answers with you if I don't even have any answers in the first place?

 **Cassie** : She didn't do it.

 **Alexia** : Cassie!

 **Cassie** : Sorry for bothering you, Alice.

 **Alice** : It's fine...

 **May** : No, it's not! Cassie shouldn't be the one to apologize! Apologize to Alice, Alexia!

 **Alexia** : Sorry, Alice...

 **Professor**  Baldi: Mhm. Mhm. I think that's all of them. Now.

_[We cut to the professor shuffling papers and placing them on his desk.]_

**Professor Baldi** : I know that all of you have been working hard this semester, and I wanna say I'm really proud of you. But there's just one more big assignment I'd like you guys to do before exams.

_[The students groaned in unison. The professor grabbed another stack of papers and passed them out row to row.]_

**Professor Baldi** : For Media Writing, I'd like you guys to go out and report field work. Every good journalist knows, to get the best stories, you must be right out at the action, and that is what I'd like you all to do for this assignment. All of the instructions are provided in the packet, as well as all of the questions asked by previous students.

_[A student raised their hand.]_

**Professor Baldi** : I just said all your questions have been asked by previous students. Read the packet.

_[The student flipped through the packet, read a page, and slowly put their hand down.]_

**Professor Baldi** : That is all. I've decided to be generous and give you the day to work. So, class dismissed.

_[The song shifted. The scene shifted to Alice and her friends walking outside the building, talking amongst each other.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/94/Sharing_is_Caring_%28Ep_17%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405060301>]_

**Alexia** : We have another assignment?! I barely finished the last one!

 **Cassie** : You didn't finish the last one.

 **Alexia** : Exactly!

 **Alice** : Don't worry, Alexia. I can help you with this. It doesn't seem too hard.

 **Alexia** : Oh, thank you, Alice! I don't understand anything in this packet...

 **May** : Good luck, Alice. We've tried helping Alexia, but...

 **Cassie** : She's pretty thick.

 **May** : Cassie! At least choose a less hurtful phrase!

 **Cassie** : Pretty dumb?

 **May** : That's worse!

 **Alice** :  _[Laughs]_  It's okay. We can all work together! It's not due until next Monday, right?

 **Alexia** : Yeah, right!

 **Cassie** : I don't mind.

 **May** : Sure! When should we start?

 **Alice** : Um... I'm free tonight, if that's alright with you three?

 **Alexia** : Sure! We can meet up at the mall. They just opened up this new sushi restaurant down by the food court. It looks freaking amazing!

 **Alice** : Oh, alright! I'll see if another one of my friends is available to hang with us.

 **May** : Is it that Ethan boy you're always with?

_[Alice's face turns red, and all the other girls giggle.]_

**Alice** : Let's just change the subject! So, uh what are you gonna do with your major?

 **Cassie** : Well, I'm hoping with my media major, I can become a broadcasting journalist. It's always been my dream to be on TV.

 **May** : I still can't believe that's your dream, Cassie. You don't even like talking to us half of the time.

_[Cassie glared at May.]_

**May** : Okay, sorry... Anyways, I'm hoping that with my architecture major, I can help people in other countries by building some form of housing for them!

 **Alexia** : I want to help people with occupational therapy, make them feel satisfied and fulfilled...what about you, what're going into?

 **Alice** : Truth be told, I really don't know.

 **May** : What?! You've been here for a full year and you still don't know yet?

 **Alice** : I know, I know, but I've been...busy with a lot of stuff.

 **Alexia** : What kind of stuff?

 **Alice** : ...money problems?  _[Eyes glance to the side.]_

_[To their surprise, Ethan ran over toward the girls, and began to pant.]_

**Ethan** : Hey!  _[Pants]_

 **Alice** : Oh, hey Ethan.

_[The girls give her a knowing looks. Alice turned red, then cleared her throat and began speaking calmly.]_

**Alice** : What's up?

 **Ethan** : I was going to ask if you wanted to do homework together tonight. There's a big test coming up and I could sort of use a hand with.

 **Alice** : Can't you just get your speedy friend to help you?

 **Ethan** : Yeah... about that...

 **Alice** : He blew everything out the window again, didn't he?

 **Ethan** : Yeah...

 **Alice** : Tell you what, I'll help you out tomorrow once classes are done.

 **Ethan** : Hmm... alright. Well if you need me, I'll be with Terence and Hannibal. They wanted to try out this new drone that Hannibal bought.

 **Alice** : Really? Sounds fun.

 **Ethan** : Yeah. Well, catch you later, Alice!

_[Ethan ran off and the other girls glanced at Alice. Alice turned to notice them giving her a look, and her face began to turn red.]_

**Alice** : What?

 **Alexia** : You like him!

 **Alice** : What? No I don't! Why are you guys focusing so much on this? Mind your own business!

_[Alexia, Cassie and May gave Alice a smirk, as she turned away and blushed.]_

**Alice** :  _[Sigh]_  Let's just get going...

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to nightfall, and we cut to the four girls where they were walking inside Merri-Mall, as Cassie was finishing her story.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/af/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_%28Ep_17%2C_Mall_Scene%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405061708>]_

**Cassie** : And so that's why I don't like Olive Garden.

 **Alexia** : Ugh, yeah. That stuff is gross, and I feel like I'm eating really tasty salt whenever I eat there.

 **May** : I like Olive Garden!

 **Alice** : No one said you couldn't, May.

 **May** : I know, but still. Authentic Italian cuisine!

 **Cassie** : ...I'm not too sure about that.

_[Nikki walked up to the four.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Alice!

 **Alice** : Hey! Glad you made it.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, well after all the work I'm putting on, I could use a break.  _[Turns to the three.]_  You three are from Alice's media writing class, right?

 **Cassie** : Yeah, I'm-

 **Alexia** : I'm Alexia, that's Cassie, and she's May.

 **Nikki** : Ah, nice to meet ya! Now, we getting sushi or what?

 **Alexia** : You bet we are, let's go!

_[The five were walking down the mall lanes as they proceeded to head for the sushi restaurant. A minor montage began as the five hung out inside where they laughed and were enjoying each other's company. The scene segments to the five exploring the shops. May kept looking at expensive jewelry while Alexia and Cassie dragged her back, with Nikki and Alice facepalming in shame. They explored other shops and tried out sunglasses and clothes. Alice was then sitting down on a chair in the fitting room, while Alexia, Cassie and May finished stepped out as they were trying on dresses.]_

**Alexia** : What do you think, don't you think this brings out my eyes!

 **Nikki** : Oh yeah, for sure girl.

 **May** : I don't know how I feel about this one. [Looks at the red dress she is wearing.]

 **Cassie** : Looks pretty okay.

 **May** : That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me... what do you think, Alice?

_[Alice was lost in her mind, as her eyes were glanced to the side, looking at a mirror.]_

**May** : Alice!

_[Alice turned to the group.]_

**Alice** : Yeah? What?

 **Cassie** : May was asking how her dress was?

 **Alice** : Oh, it looks great on you!

 **Alexia** : You okay, Alice?

 **Alice** : Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff, that's all! Hey, let's go try out that new Forever 21 down by Macy's.

 **Nikki** : But that's like on the other side of the mall?!

 **Alexia, Cassie, May** : WE'RE IN!

_[The scene transitioned to the girls walking down the mall lanes. Cassie, Alexia and May were speaking amongst themselves up front while Alice was walking with a blank look on her face. Nikki walked beside her.]_

**Nikki** : What's up with you?

 **Alice** : Oh, nothing.

 **Nikki** : C'mon Alice, there's no hiding from me.

 **Alice** :  _[Sigh]_  Well, it's just, I've been at Horizon for almost a year now, and after everything I've been through this year, I still haven't figured out what I've wanted to with my life.

 **Nikki** : You'll figure it out, Alice. Everybody does. Don't stress about it too much.

 **Alice** : Yeah I know, but when I look at you guys and my other friends, you seem to have everything figured out. Like any problem that comes at you, it's like nothing to you.

 **Nikki** : That's not entirely true... In fact, I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for Hannibal.

 **Alice** : Wait, Hannibal? Don't tell me you two are-

 **Nikki** : No! But he did confess his to me.

 **Alice** : That's great!

 **Nikki** : I guess, if you wanna look at it that way?

 **Alice** : So, what are you going to do?

 **Nikki** : Well, I think I've made up my mind, but I'm still unsure if it's the right thing to do.

 **Alice** : It's like you said, you'll figure out what to do, just like how I'll figure out what I'm going to do with my life.

 **Nikki** : Right. And listen, Alice, it's your choice what you want to do with your life, so don't let anybody tell you otherwise. You have all the time in the world to figure that out!

 **Alice** : Thanks.

 **Nikki** : Don't mention it.

 **Alice** : Now if only we could get started on that assignment...

 **Nikki** : You're worrying about that now?

 **Alice** : No offense, but my friends are the ones who always like to put things off until the last minute.

 **Nikki** : Like, Ethan?

 **Alice** : Pretty much. In fact, this is a group assignment, so they're going to pretty much have me do most of the work.

 **Nikki** : Want me to say something?

 **Alice** : No, it's fine. I just need to think of something. Our professor wants us to do field work and I haven't gotten the inspiration for it yet.

 **Nikki** : I'm sure you'll figure this out. Honestly, I can't believe you've been patient to do all this work for them. That really shows you're gonna be something, Alice.

 **Alice** : Nah, no way!

 **Nikki** : Yeah way. But for real, I believe you'll be able to get through this in no time. There's got to be something around that'll get you inspired. You just need to open your eyes and see for yourself what's really in front of you.

_[As Nikki was finishing her line of dialogue, Alice took a peak at a magazine hanging from the wall, as the cover showed a group of people investigating a crime scene. She gazed at the cover, as sparkles appeared in her eyes.]_

**Alice** : Yeah, I think I just might...

_[Meanwhile from above the glass ceiling, an intangible creature was staring at Alice. From its perspective we saw Alice going back to talking to the other girls and laughing. The creature then flew away from the scene into the night sky.]_

 

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f6/Welcome_to_the_Hills_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405063048>]_

_[The next day, Alice walked downstairs to turn on the TV as she prepared for breakfast.]_

**Newscaster** : Reports are coming in, of another creature-sighting in Northern California. This time, it's a giant blue moth-like creature. Nothing like it has been seen before. Just earlier last night, it ate up chunks of metal in downtown Holt and later this morning, devouring more in Rainberry Street in Merridale. No one knows where these creatures keep coming from, but we do know that one thing is certain, this probably won't be the last one.

_[Alice glared at the TV, and the scene shifted to inside the halls of a building at Horizon Arts. Ethan was walking down the hall as he was heading for class while he messed with his Omnitrix. Alice ran over to approach Ethan.]_

**Alice** : Hey, Ethan. Did you hear? There's some giant flying moth-like creature eating metal.

 **Ethan** : Yeah I know, I heard about it on the news this morning.

 **Alice** : So you were watching it, too?

 **Ethan** : Well they don't play any good cartoons in the mornings anymore. And I'm not the biggest fan of scrolling through my phone first thing in the day.

 **Alice** : Are you going to go after it?

 **Ethan** : I went Wildmutt and investigated the crime scene this morning. I tried to follow its scent...

 **Alice** : But...

 **Ethan** : I got nothing. I asked the SACT to see if they could find anything.

 **Alice** : I bet they stored away critical trivia.

 **Ethan** : But they'll let me know if they- Wait, did you just re-acronymize SACT?

 **Alice** : If you mean, I made a new acronym for the organization you work for, then yes I did.

 **Ethan** :  _[Nose exhales]_  Wow... Well, I just wanted to ask, are you still free to study this afternoon?

 **Alice** : You betcha.

 **Ethan** : Sweet! Thanks, Alice. it really means a lot.

 **Alice** : Just trying to help out like anyone else would. Besides, knowing you, you'd do the same for me.

 **Ethan** : Oh big time... if I actually had brains.

 **Alice** : Oh, stop!

 **Ethan** : Well anyway, I got a class to get to, so I'll see ya later.

 **Alice** : Later!

_[Ethan walked off and Alice glanced to the side and checked the time.]_

**Alice** : Actually, I should get started on my project...

_[The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/89/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_Episode_17.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405063509>]_

_[The scene shifted to Alice sitting by the computers in the library. Alice was searching for crime scene ideas. She became frustrated and irritated, and moved her fist against her cheek. She sighed with annoyance. From the other side of the table, Terence popped his head out.]_

**Terence** : Hey, do you mind? Some of us are trying to- Oh, hey, Alice.

 **Alice** : Hey, sorry.

 **Terence** : Nah, you're good.

_[Terence continued his work as he heard Alice continue to groan. Terence became irritated with and a vein popped out of his head. He pushed his seat back with annoyance.]_

**Terence** : I'm going to regret this.

_[Terence walked over to Alice's side.]_

**Terence** : So, how can I help you with whatever is making you groan so much?  _[To himself]_  And preventing me from working on my contrast aligning project.

 **Alice** : What?

 **Terence** : Nothing!

 **Alice** : Well, if you must know, I'm trying to research on different kinds of crime scenes Terence: Why?

 **Alice** : It's for my media writing project. They want us to report on a fictional or real crime scene, and report it like its actual news. I only have until Monday to do this, and if I can't get my group to cooperate or get it done myself, then I'm just going to fail the assignment and get so mad to the point I'll just scream!

 **Terence** : I didn't ask you for details, I just wanted to know the problem.

_[Alice pouted her face and gave him an irritated look.]_

**Alice** : You're the one who asked...

 **Terence** : Move over...

_[Alice stepped aside and Terence bent over and scrolled through the desktop through touchscreen. After a moment, Terence tapped one more button on the keyboard and stepped back.]_

**Terence** : There.

 **Alice** : Yeah, I tried looking there.

 **Terence** : Really? Try this.

_[Terence tapped another button on the keyboard and a new search showed up.]_

**Alice** : Oh. I didn't see this.

 **Terence** : Yep, ReportersEvidence.org, it's got all the things you need! Different kinds of crime scenes, where to report it, when to report it.

 **Alice** : What? How do you know about this site?

 **Terence** : I'm just good at Googling. That and a friend asked me for help on this once.

 **Alice** : That's great, thanks Terence!

 **Terence** : No problem.

_[Terence walked back to his seat.]_

**Terence** : And if you need anymore help...  _[Sits down with an irritated look.]_  Don't talk to me.

_[Terence moved his head back down as Alice laughed nervously with a sweat drop on her face. Alice then turned to the website and examined it.]_

**Alice** : Actually, this might have exactly what I need...

_[A couple hours later, Alice had just left the library as she lifted up the strap from her bag. Alice move forward for Ethan to run up to her. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, Alice.

 **Alice** : Hey. Sorry that took so long.

 **Ethan** : No problem. So, you ready for the studying ses-sh?

 **Alice** : Yeah, sure thing. But do you mind if we do it at my place?

 **Ethan** : Um, sure. Although I can't XLR8 us there since, well...

_[Ethan raised his arm, revealing the Omnitrix was recharging.]_

**Alice** : No problem, my place isn't too far from here.

 **Ethan** : Sweet!

_[We cut to Alice opening the door to her apartment.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fd/Sneaking_on_Alice_-_Ep_17.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405064025>]_

**Alice** : Here we are.

_[Alice stepped inside, but then turned to notice Ethan was still standing at the front of the door.]_

**Alice** : Uh, you coming in?

 **Ethan** : Oh right.

_[Ethan walked inside and noticed how clean and organized her room was.]_

**Ethan** : Wow, this place is... very organized, almost spotless.

 **Alice** : Yeah, I'm a bit of a neat freak. Hey, since my computer and stuff is in my room, why don't we chill in there?

_[Ethan gulped and began to sweat.]_

**Ethan** : Okay...

_[Alice and Ethan walked inside her room. Alice took notice to how Ethan was acting nervous.]_

**Alice** : Is something wrong?

 **Ethan** : No! It's just...  _[Blushing]_  I've never actually been to a girl's place before, or in their bedroom...

_[Alice blushed.]_

**Alice** : Well, relax, it's not like I'm going to do anything, you perv!  _[Glances out to the side]_  Just get out your books, okay?

 **Ethan** : Right, right... Totally... yeah...

_[The song ended. Ethan sat his bag down, opened the zipper, and removed his books from his bag, and Ethan sat down on the ground, while Alice sat in her chair activating her desktop. Moments later, Ethan became bored with his textbook and noticed Alice was typing on a Microsoft Word doc. Ethan stood up and attempted to sneak up on her. Ethan raised out his hand. Alice saw Ethan in the reflection of the computer screen and smacked Ethan's hand.]_

**Ethan** : Ah!

 **Alice** : Don't do that! You know I hate that!

 **Ethan** : Sorry... So, whatcha doing anyway?

 **Alice** : Trying to come up with a story for my Media Writing project.

 **Ethan** : Oh, cool! What's it about?

 **Alice** : I don't fully know yet. But we have to write a script and report the story out in public like we're reporting the news and all that.

 **Ethan** : Huh, that's interesting. Why don't we use me and my alien adventures for a story?

 **Alice** : Maybe, but it's not like the teacher really knows your secret.

 **Ethan** : He doesn't have to. All you have to do is talk about the aliens, not me.

 **Alice** : I guess...

 **Ethan** : Relax! I can help you out.

 **Alice** : I don't know...

 **Ethan** : C'mon! I know about this stuff better than anyone! Look, with all that you've done for me, let me help you for once.

 **Alice** : You know what? Why not. Go ahead, Ethan.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/04/Story%2C_Suspicion_%28Ethan_Attempts_Alice%27s_Story%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405064246>]_

**Ethan** : Mhm. How about we start with... the Mechadroid at Horizon?

 **Alice** : That's not really an alien attack though... what about the plant monster? No, she wasn't an alien either...

 **Ethan** : You don't just have to talk about the attacks, nor do they have to be alien. Just talk about how often I save the day from some bad guy or whatever.

 **Alice** : Sure. But I can't only talk about the moments I was there for. It would be too obvious that I had a connection with them. And that could lead back to you.

 **Ethan** : Not really, as long as you're careful. Here, let me take a crack at it.

_[Alice stepped aside and Ethan sat in her chair and started typing.]_

**Ethan** : This just in, the strongest defender of Earth has just easily foiled a rogue college professor's plan for world domination.

 **Alice** : Now you're just gloating about yourself...

_[Ethan rolled his eyes and continued.]_

**Ethan** : After a handsome student uncovered his malicious schemes, the student tried his best to stop him, but was wrongly framed for breaking into the library after hours.

 **Alice** : I don't know if people are going to buy that.

 **Ethan** : And then he contacted the strongest hero to ever roam these earthly planes...

 **Alice** : That's improper use of grammar...

 **Ethan** : And like a bolt of lightning, the hero descended from the skies...

 **Alice** : That doesn't even make sense!

 **Ethan** : The hero nearly cremated the professor's form with his flames of justice...

 **Alice** : How is that realistic?

 **Ethan** : And cleared the name of the student!

 **Alice** : Why don't you go back and try to spice it up?

 **Ethan** : Hang on, I'm almost done! And then the hero fought the magician again, and won with no sweat!

 **Alice** : Ethan, if you can just let me-

 **Ethan** : And even after the magician mutated some students...

 **Alice** : Ethan...

 **Ethan** : Our alien savior saves the day and-

 **Alice** : ETHAN! WOULD YOU KINDLY STEP AWAY FROM MY DESKTOP AND LET ME TELL THE STORY?!

_[Ethan stopped and turned to Alice as she continued to snap at him.]_

**Alice** : I can't believe I allowed you to help, you can't even form a proper sentence! If you would just slow down and put more thought into what you're saying instead of typing down words, you would see what you're saying sounds ridiculous and made of nonsense! How are you ever going to achieve something in life if you continue to keep acting this way? You freaking idiot!

_[The song ended. Ethan gave her a shocked look and Alice's eyes widened and she gasped. She covered her mouth and took a step back with tears flowing through her eyes.]_

**Alice** : Ethan... I'm sorry... I...

 **Ethan** : No, it's... it's fine... I'll.. just step back and let you do what you want.

_[Ethan stepped away from her desktop and stood to the side with a sad look on his face.]_

**Alice** : Okay...

_[Alice stepped back onto her desktop and Ethan continued back to his book.]_

**Ethan** : I just have to ask...  _[Turns to her]_  Where did that come from?

 **Alice** : I don't know... I-

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/E-10_-_The_Ortus_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405065129>]_

_[They heard an explosion go off in the background. Ethan ran over to the living room and peaked out the window. He saw the Robots of Dimension 12 attacking down the street.]_

**Ethan** : Oh great, it's the robots again!

_[Alice approached behind him.]_

**Alice** : Are you serious?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I better go.  _[Grabs bag]_  With those things around, it means a whole mess of trouble, and another mess to clean up. They've probably taken half the block by now.

_[As Ethan turned the dial, he noticed Alice was looking away.]_

**Ethan** : Are you sure you're okay?

 **Alice** : I'm fine. Go, they need you.

 **Ethan** : Right. Listen, I'm sorry about before and that we didn't get to finish our study session. I'll uh... See ya later!

_[Ethan stepped outside, closed the door, and a green light flashed from the peaks of the doorway.]_

**XLR8** : XLR8!!!

_[She heard him speed off to fight outside and Alice walked back to her bedroom.]_

**Alice** : Guess I better continue my assignment.

_[The song ended. Offscreen, Alice stepped inside and realized something.]_

**Alice** : Wait a minute, Did he leave his books here again? Ugh...

_[The scene shifted to nightfall where Alice was sleeping in her bedroom. She began tossing and turning, until a white light blinded the screen.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/E-10_-_Alice%27s_Memories.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405065234>]_

_[Soon, everything faded to the colors of black and white. A younger Alice was sitting on a desk learning how to write on paper. She was practicing writing in cursive, but her mother pushed her pencil away.]_

**Alice's Mother** : What are you doing? That is poor penmanship. Nobody's going to be able to read what you write unless you put all your effort into it! Do you want people think you're useless?

 **Young Alice** :  _[Crying]_  No, I...

 **Alice's Mother** : Then you better stop crying and get back to work!

_[In a bright white light, the scene shifted to Alice was practicing playing the piano. Alice tapped the wrong key.]_

**Alice's Mother** : Again!

 **Young Alice** : But, Mommy, I've been playing for 3 whole hours!

 **Alice's Mother** : You aren't getting a break until you've mastered that piece! Now keep playing!

_[Alice turned back to the piano, wiped her tears, and resumed. The scene shifted to Alice handing her mother baked cookies she made from her play oven.]_

**Young Alice** : Hey mommy, I made a snack for you to help you keep your concentration!

 **Alice's Mother** : Mommy's busy right now, sweetheart.

 **Young Alice** : But, Mommy?

 **Alice's Mother** : Dammit, Alice, I said not now!

_[She pushed the plate aside and it fell onto the floor, the young Alice started crying.]_

**Alice's Mother** : I don't have time to deal with one of your childish games! Some of us have to work for a living.

_[Everything turned white and Alice eventually woke up, and sat up from her bed gasping for air. She rubbed her cheek and realized she was crying again. She wiped her eyes and grabbed her phone. She saw the time, looked at Ethan's number, and took a deep breath. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e8/E-10_-_Everyone_are_Friends.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027035650>]_

_[Meanwhile, Ethan was sitting in his bedroom wearing his PJs and on his laptop. He heard his phone ring and turned to see Alice was calling him. Ethan answered.]_

**Ethan** : Hello?

 **Alice** : Hey, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Huh? What are you doing up so late?

 **Alice** : I should be asking the same to you.

 **Ethan** : Oh, you know, just casually chilling and browsing on the internet.

 **Alice** : Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier.

 **Ethan** : No, it's okay, really.

 **Alice** : No, it's not. It's just, I was raised to have everything done in a precise way, and then I started putting that on you, and I started acting like my mother and I didn't realize that you were only trying to help. I-

 **Ethan** : Hey, don't worry so much about what your mom wants. Focus on what you want, and worry about all the boring details later.

 **Alice** :  _[Smirks]_  Funny, coming from the guy who slacks off in college.

 **Ethan** : I'm serious, just be you and have fun with it. Even when you're telling a story, don't focus too much on the details. Sometimes you just gotta go out there and find it yourself.

_[Alice paused for a moment and widened her eyes, surprised by what he said.]_

**Ethan** : Alice, you still there?

 **Alice** : Yeah. Listen, I gotta catch some sleep but I'll see you tomorrow.

 **Ethan** : Sure thing. Later.

 **Alice** : Oh, and Ethan, just one more thing.

 **Ethan** : Hmm?

 **Alice** : Thank you.

_[Alice hung up and the scene faded to black.]_

 

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[The next day, outside Horizon Arts. Hannibal sat down camera equipment, as Alice approached Alexia, Cassie and May.]_

**Alice** : Listen up girls, I've got an idea for the story!

 **Cassie** : Oh, really?

 **May** : Wow!

 **Alexia** : What is it?

 **Alice** : We're going to go out to find and shoot a story ourselves!

 **Alexia** : Ourselves?!

 **Alice** : That's right! We're going to out into town, and we're not going to stop until we have one good story to share for our project! I asked Hannibal here to tag along with us and be our cameraman.

 **Hannibal** : Hey!

 **Alice** : So what do you say, girls? Are you ready to search for the unknown?

 **Alexia, May** : Yeah!

 **Cassie** : Sure.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/15/It%27s_Action_Time_-_Episode_17_%28Alice_Searches_For_A_Story%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405070442>]_

_[A montage began as Alice, Hannibal, Cassie, May and Alexia had entered the city. They stepped out of the car and looked around the constant traffic on the sidewalks. Alice, wearing a blue jacket over her white collared shirt and a dark colored skirt, raised her fist and smiled with a motivated look on her face. From Hannibal's camera's perspective, Alice grabbed a mic and began reporting on the sidewalks.]_

**Alice** : We're here live in Downtown Merridale, where traffic continues to flow in the streets.

 **Hannibal** : Hey! I think I see something!

_[Alice turned around to see a car was diving out of the streets and headed right towards them. The girls screamed as they ran out of the way. The footage cuts. The next scene, Alice is reporting outside a fountain.]_

**Alice** : I'm Alice, live from Merryway Park, and we're here to discover the secrets to this ancient fountain titled, "The Fountain of Ooo". Stupid name, I know.

_[Hannibal zooms up on the fountain where Alice stood nearby.]_

**Alice** : This fountain has been sitting here for hundreds of years, and it's a marvel how this thing is still running. It was dedicated to the state's former superintendent. They say he was so close to this fountain that he wanted to be buried by it. Apparently, if you listen closely, you can hear him try to speak to you.

_[Alexia put her ears close to the fountain and water squirted right in her face. She screamed. The scene shifted to them running away from an angry reporter.]_

**Reporter** : Get back here!

_[Hannibal turned the camera aiming towards the reporter chasing after them.]_

**Reporter** : I'm going to make you pay for destroying my equipment!

_[The scene shifted to the group hiding near an alleyway.]_

**May** : Is it safe?

 **Alice** : I think we lost him..

 **Hobo** : Hey-o kiddies!

_[The girls screamed. The scene transitioned to Alice and the group standing by a hot dog stand.]_

**Alice** : We're here live in Merridale, where we are trying out Barry's Hot Dog Stand that just opened up. And I have to say, these are the greatest hot dogs on the planet!

_[May, Alexia, and Cassie were cheering for the hot dogs.]_

**Hannibal** : Say something for us, Barry!

 **Barry** : Come try my new hot dogs, down on Lebanon's Street!

 **Alice** : Trust me, you don't wanna miss this!

_[The scene transitioned to Hannibal making weird sounds to test out the audio.]_

**Cassie** : Do you mind, Hannibal?!

 **Hannibal** : What? I'm just testing out the audio to see if I can get improve the sound quality!

 **Alice** : Well you better get it done soon, we still have more stories to report!

_[The hobo popped out of the bushes.]_

**Hobo** : Hey, kiddies!

_[All four of the girls screamed, and it cut to the girls running from the hobo.]_

**Hobo** : Wait, I just wanted to talk to you!

_[Hannibal turned over to see the reporter pointing at them.]_

**Reporter** : Hey! You still owe me a lot of money!

 **Hannibal** : Oh crap...

_[The scene transitioned to hours later that evening. The song ended. The four girls were walking down the sidewalk and Cassie was holding the audio equipment.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b4/The_Lost_Genesect_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405071413>]_

**Alexia** : Well, that was a mess...

 **May** : We still haven't gotten anywhere with our stories. How are we supposed to report it now?

 **Cassie** : Hey, at least you're not holding the camera equipment! Can't believe Hannibal ditched us.

 **Alexia** : He didn't ditch us, he just had to go.

 **Alice** : C'mon, guys, please. We still need to find our story, let's not rush into arguing with each other. I'm sure we'll find something eventually.

 **May, Alexia** : Yeah...

 **Cassie** : Uh-huh...

_[Alice sighed and looked around the area. She saw a fenced area leading to an abandoned power plant.]_

**Alice** : Hey, let's try here.

 **Cassie** : At that creepy place? Didn't they say there was a robot attack here?

 **Alice** : Which is why we're going. It's better than having nothing.

_[The girls eyed each other and nodded in agreement. The scene shifted to Cassie setting up the camera. They looked around area to spot scorch marks and holes in the ground, there were few small scraps of robotic parts scattered on the ground, and that the generator nearby was turned off.]_

**Alexia** : Oooh! This is the perfect setting! We're definitely going to get a story here.

 **Alice** : All set, Cassie?

 **Cassie** : Yeah! Just give me a few seconds.

_[The scene changed to Cassie's camera perspective. The song ended.]_

**Cassie** : Ready?  _[Alice nodded]_  And... we're rolling!

 **Alice** : Hi, Alice Lucinda here, bringing you back for more! We're live at an abandoned power plant down just by Baxter Road, where they say there was an alien robot attack over six months ago! I know that sounds crazy, but Merridale has been full of crazy since the alien sightings showed up! They say a four armed creature arrived on the scene where he stopped the invading fleet from taking over the Earth. Just take a look at these busted robot parts on the ground. He must've had a tough time fending off these robots.

 **Alexia** : You know, for some hero who saved the entire city, he sure knows how to leave a mess. And how do you know it's a he?

 **Alice** : That's just my assumption.

 **Alexia** : And what if it was a girl?

 **May** : No girl would leave such a mess!

 **Alexia** : That's not true. My cousin, Mary, leaves a mess all the time! She never cleans up after herself!

 **Alice** : Guys please, can we just focus on the story...

 **May** : I've never seen a lady leave a mess like this. No girl would ever do that.

 **Alexia** : Oh yeah? Why don't you come over sometime and witness the madness yourself!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/38/Found_%27Em_%26_the_SACT_Attacks%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405072205>]_

_[The sound of an explosion appeared nearby.]_

**Cassie** : What was that?

_[She turned the camera over to where a blue-moth like creature, being the Psycholeopterran from before, arriving on the scene. The girls gasped. The Psycholeopterran turned to them, but stopped as SACT soldiers arrived shooting at it. It floated away in fright. The soldiers continued firing but the creature turned intangible to dodge the attacks. An SACT soldier appeared.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Get out of here, it's not safe!

_[Its long tongue grabbed the soldier and it threw the him back into the others.]_

**Cassie** : I'm getting out of here!

 **May** : Yeah!

_[May, Cassie and Alexia made a run for it, while Alice stood at the creature.]_

**Alice** : Wait, I remember you... You're that alien from that robot crab's ship.

_[Alice slowly approached the Psycholeopterran as it did nothing to her. The soldiers stopped firing as Alice stood closer to it. A soldier reacted in panic.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Shoot it! Shoot it! Before it takes the girl!

_[They brought up their weapons and continued firing. Alice and the Psycholeopterran noticed the bullets were headed towards them. Alice screamed until a blue blur grabbed her in time and pulled her away from the action. The blue blur was revealed to be XLR8.]_

**XLR8** : Alice! What are you doing here?

 **Alice** : I was working on my reporting assignment, until you and your crew interrupted my story!

 **XLR8** : Sorry. Now, wait here... I gotta finish that thing before it takes anyone else out!

_[XLR8 turned around and prepared to run toward the Psycholeopterran.]_

**Alice** : Wait!  _[XLR8 turned around.]_  That creature, its harmless!

 **XLR8** : Harmless?! It just tried to eat me an hour ago!

 **Alice** : It's reacting out of fear! Ethan, that's the same creature the robot crab kept on his ship. It doesn't want to hurt anybody. Please...

_[XLR8 smiled and changed back into Ethan in a green light.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, you stay back from the action. I'm going to try and contain that thing!

_[Alice ran away from the scene and Ethan tapped the button on the Omnitrix, he turned the dial a few times from XLR8 to Diamondhead to Ghoulseye's icon. Ethan popped up the Omnitrix core and slammed down.]_

_[GHOULSEYE TRANSFORMATION: Ethan spun around as a cloak formed around him. Soon, a blue spirit-like aura left his body, turning green. Pink armor grew around purple plating from his right arm to his chest to Ethan's head as he spun around. Ghoulseye floated in the air striking a pose. A green light blinded the screen.]_

_[The SACT soldiers continued firing until Ghoulseye flew past them.]_

**Ghoulseye** : HOLD YOUR FIRE! I got this!

_[The Psycholeopterran looked up at Ghoulseye, as Ghoulseye prepped a bow from his cloak. An arrow flew out from the star on his belly. Ghoulseye aimed the arrow at the curious Psycholeopterran.]_

**Ghoulseye** : NET OF SPOOK!

_[Ghoulseye fired the arrow, and it transformed into a net made up of spirit energy. The Psycholeopterran tried phasing through the net, but it was trapped. Ghoulseye stood at a normal stance. The Psycholeopterran began screeching and struggled to break free. The song ended. The scene shifted to the SACT headquarters as the Psycholeopterran was resting while locked inside a cage with cold air flowing through it. Alice, Ethan and Lieutenant Steel stood at the other side of the glass.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : That thing is a Psycholeopterran, its known to create a red patternized powder and tries to hypnotize whatever comes in contact with it. It can also turn intangible to phase itself out of any situation.

 **Alice** : How do you know all of this?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b9/Where_the_Ortus_Bloom_%28E-10%2C_Ep_8_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117035135>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : When a ship crashed down here a few decades ago, we researched everything we could find on the ship, and found an alien database that helps us know what we're fighting up against. I also fought one of these things before.

 **Ethan** : Oh, is that all?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : According to our resources, it comes from the cold planet, Kylmyys. It feeds off from cold air to power itself so it can fight against their prey, a species known as a Necrofriggian. To be honest, I'm surprised it didn't try to attack you, Alice. Why is that?

 **Alice** : I don't know, it didn't try to attack me before when we were on that crab's ship. Maybe in some way it has a psychological bond with me.

 **Ethan** : Maybe it's because of your caring nature or your orange-red hair. It does shoot out red powder, maybe it found it more comfortable to be around because you wear red.

 **Alice** : That'd be funny if that were true. To be honest, I think it's a girl. Because if it was a guy, it would've tried to attack me right away.

 **Ethan** : You think?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : That is a possibility...

 **Alice** : What are you going to do with it?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I don't know... There's not much else to do it but keep it locked up here and use it for research to prevent any safety hazards. Why?

 **Alice** : It's just... I'd like to keep it.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What!?

 **Ethan** : Alice, are you sure?

 **Alice** : Yes! She could be a good asset to us. Plus, she was trapped on that ship for who knows how long! She's probably lonely and scared.

_[The Psycholeopterran floated up to her and pressed one of its legs on the glass. Alice put her hand on the same area.]_

**Alice** : And if she's as harmless as I think she is, then she needs someone to watch out for her. Sound familiar?

 **Ethan** :  _[Smiles]_  I'm down if you are.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Are you sure? That thing's going to be a big responsibility.

 **Alice** : Yeah, I'm sure. Although, I don't think she'll be able to fit in my apartment. Do you mind keeping her here for me?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I think we can arrange that.

 **Alice** : What do you say... Hypnotick? Are you in!

_[The Psycholeopterran made happy noises and she began to spin around everywhere as Alice laughed.]_

**Alice** : Great, then you and I are going to best friends, I'm sure!

 **Lieutenant Steel** :  _[Folds arms.]_  Hypnotick, huh?

 **Ethan** : I guess she got the naming influence from me.

_[The song ended.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d9/LiSA_-_Ring_A_Bell_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405073206>]_

_[The scene segmented to a few days later at the Horizon campus. We zoom inside the hallways where Alice was with the others as she showed them her paper.]_

**Alice** : I got an A!

 **Ethan** : Alright!

 **Terence** : Wooo!

 **Nikki** : I knew you could do it!

 **Hannibal** : Way to go Alice!

 **Alice** : Thanks. You know guys, ever since I was a child, I never really had an idea what to do with my life. I always let my mother control me and tell me what to do. But now, I've been at Horizon for about a year now. If it wasn't for moving here, gaining my own independence and meeting you guys, I would have never figured myself out. And you know what? I finally figured something out.

 **Ethan** : What is it?

 **Alice** : I know what I want to do for the rest of my life... I want to become a writer! Not just any other writer, I want to tell and create stories! Share stories that have deeper meanings that leave legacies. Heck, I want to share stories that can reach the public, so other people can hear about the amazing tales that I get to tell. And I'm not going to let anybody stop me from doing that!

 **Terence** : But what about your major?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, won't you have to start all over?!

 **Alice** : Not really, I looked at the degree and most of the classes I've already taken will transfer. Lucky me, huh?

 **Nikki** : I say go for it, Alice. What do you got to lose?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, if writing's your passion, I say you should do it.

 **Terence** : I think you can do it.

 **Ethan** : Hey, now we can write shows together, if you want. The animation business is always looking for dozens of writers!

 **Alice** : I think that sounds like a lot of fun.  _[Smiles]_  Thanks, you guys. It's nice to know I have real friends out there who are there to support me no matter what.

_[She jumped onto Ethan and hugged him.]_

**Alice** : Especially you, Ethan. Your advice really helped me decide what I wanted to be.

 **Ethan** :  _[Blushing]_  It's no problem... Heheh...

 **Terence** : Oh, brother.  _[Rolling eyes]_

_[We zoom into Nikki's smiling and Hannibal tapped on her shoulder.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Nikki? You have a sec?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, um... sure.

_[Hannibal and Nikki walked off. The scene segmented into a Horizon Apartment Complex where Hannibal and Nikki were walking together in the hallway.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, so there's something I wanted to ask you.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, shoot.

 **Hannibal** : Well, I asked you out about two weeks ago, and I was wondering if you have thought it over yet.

_[Nikki stopped Hannibal.]_

**Nikki** : Yeah... see the thing is, I don't wanna risk ruining anything that'll sabotage our friendship. We've been close for years, Hanny.

 **Hannibal** : So?

_[Suddenly, Hannibal's shoes and legs began to turn grey.]_

**Nikki** : It's just, I don't wanna lose somebody who's been so close to me in my life.

 **Hannibal** : But you're not going to lose me, Nikki.

 **Nikki** : How are you so sure about that?

 **Hannibal** : Because I know if we give it a try, it's really going to work out.

 **Nikki** : Look...

 **Hannibal** : Nikki!

 **Nikki** : I'm sorry, Hannibal, I just don't see that kind of future for us.

 **Hannibal** : Well, alright Nikki... I guess, I'll just go...

_[Hannibal's body turned completely gray, and his body crumbled into dust. The dust particles went flying into the air, disappearing.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny?

_[She reached her arm out to him.]_

**Nikki** : Hannibal?!

_[Nikki's eyes widened as she looked around, frightened.]_

**Nikki** : What just happened...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e8/Episode_18_Preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405073813>]  _


	18. Episode 18 - "How to Save a Life"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hannibal was mysteriously turned to dust, Ethan and Nikki request on an old friend to travel back in time to figure out what caused the effect.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[Previously, Hannibal and Nikki were finishing their discussion in Horizon's apartment complex.]_

**Hannibal** : I asked you out about two weeks ago, and I was wondering if you have thought it over yet.

 **Nikki** : Yeah... the thing is, I don't wanna risk ruining anything that'll sabotage our friendship. We've been close for years, Hanny.

 **Hannibal** : So?

_[Suddenly, Hannibal's shoes and legs turned grey.]_

**Nikki** : It's just, I don't wanna lose somebody I've been so close to.

 **Hannibal** : But you won't lose me, Nikki.

 **Nikki** : How are you sure about that?

 **Hannibal** : Because, I know if we give it a try, it's really going to work out.

 **Nikki** : Look...

 **Hannibal** : Nikki!

 **Nikki** : I'm sorry, Hannibal, I just don't see that kind of future for us.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/37/Dust_to_Dust_%28Hannibal%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412042928>]_

**Hannibal** : Well alright, I guess, I'll just go...

_[Hannibal's body turned completely grey, and his body crumbled into dust. The dust particles went flying into the air, disappearing.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny?

_[Nikki widened her eyes and everything cut to black. The scene shifted to outside Hannibal's house. We zoom inside to where Granny Judith was helping Naomi with her homework in her bedroom. The song ended.]_

**Naomi** : Ugh, these square root equations are so hard!

 **Granny Judith** : Oh, relax, Naomi. It's easy!

 **Naomi** : Yeah, but only because you already went through it. And you're a retired math teacher!

 **Granny Judith** : Oh, sweetie, all you have to do is learn how to find everything by using a chart. Here, watch me!

_[Granny Judith began writing on the paper, and Naomi's eyes widened with surprise.]_

**Naomi** : Thanks, Granny!  _[Hugs her]_

 **Granny Judith** : See, it just takes a good use of the brain, and enough time to think. Then you'll see how easy it is.

 **Naomi** : Yeah, I get it!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b2/Dust_to_Dust_%28Naomi_and_Judith%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412043134>]_

_[Naomi's hand turned grey and began to disintegrate.]_

**Naomi** : Um, Granny? What's happening?

_[Granny Judith turned over to see Naomi collapse into a pile of dust on the ground.]_

**Granny Judith** : Sweetie?! Sugarmuffin?! Oh no, oh no!

_[Granny Judith began to turn transparent.]_

**Granny Judith** : What just happened...

_[As Granny Judith vanished in mid-air, a bald man came up the stairs, and looked around the bedroom to see a giant pile of dust on the ground.]_

**Guy** : Did I forget to vacuum again?

_[He scratched his head, and everything zoomed out from the bedroom until everything turned black.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/E-10_OP_1_-_Spiky_Seeds_-_The_Pillows.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629085239>]_ 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/de/Let%27s_Go_Out_Together_-_Episode_18.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412043736>]_

_[Meanwhile, Ethan was walking with Alice outside of the Horizon campus.]_

**Ethan** : And so, once again the day is saved, thanks to the magnificent E-10!

 **Alice** : That's a bit of an over exaggeration, don't you think?

 **Ethan** : Maybe, but to be fair, I did help decide your career path.

 **Alice** : Only because you gave me advice.

 **Ethan** : Which helped you decide your career path, meaning I saved the day!

 **Alice** : Whatever. Besides, you weren't the only who helped.

_[Ethan pouted. Alice noticed and turned back with a smile.]_

**Alice** : Although, I have to say, your words did help.

 **Ethan** :  _[Shrugged it off]_  What can I say? I know how to say the right things.

 **Alice** : Sometimes...

 **Ethan** : What? Come on!

 **Alice** : Well, your words have put you into difficult spots before.

 **Ethan** : Like what?

 **Alice** : Like, that time you dealt with Gary Stew.

 **Ethan** : Ugh, don't remind me about that guy!

 **Alice** : Besides, not everybody knows how to say the right thing, that's inhuman.

 **Ethan** : I guess that's fair. So, now that you want to become a writer, how about you help me with a little project of mine?

 **Alice** : What's that?

 **Ethan** : It's called Disco Jockey. It's about this kid who's obsessed with the 80s and moves into this town where everything around him is modernized. Think of it as one of those slice of life-drama anime.

 **Alice** : I think that sounds great. I'm in!

_[Ethan and Alice smiled and stared at each for a moment. The song shifted. Before they could move any further, they heard Nikki running towards them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/02/My_First_Friend_at_Horizon_-_Episode_18_%28Hannibal_Disappears%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412044057>]_

**Nikki** :  _[Panting]_  Ethan... I need your help... It's an emergency.

_[Ethan turned to her with a serious expression on his face.]_

**Ethan** : What is it?

 **Nikki** : It's Hannibal, he just turned into dust right in front of me.

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Nikki** : Yeah, we were talking on our way to my apartment, and suddenly his body turned grey and disintegrated. I tried going over to his house to get a clue on what happened, but his grandmother and sister weren't there. I was instead greeted by this bald guy that I didn't know. It's like Hannibal's family disappeared from existence or something...

 **Ethan** : Uh oh...

 **Alice** : Wait, who's Hannibal?

 **Ethan** : What?

 **Nikki** : You know, tall African American, very buff guy, hangs out with us all the time!

 **Alice** : Never heard of him. Is he one of your new friends?

 **Ethan** : Uh oh...

_[Ethan grabbed Nikki's hand and the two ran the other direction.]_

**Ethan** : Nikki, come with me! Hurry, we don't have much time!

 **Nikki** : Okay?!

 **Alice** :  _[Waving]_  Okay, I hope you two find out what happened to that Hannibal guy!

_[The scene transitioned to later that night by the water fountain. The song shifted. The rest of campus was abandoned as the two were standing around, waiting for something.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9b/Hello%2C_Old_Friend_%28Agent%27s_Debut%2C_Short_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412044134>]_

**Nikki** : Ethan, what are we waiting for?

 **Ethan** : You'll see.

 **Nikki** : We've been standing out here for 30 minutes.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, my friend likes to take his time.

 **Nikki** : Your friend? Who are we waiting for?!

_[A white light flashed from behind them, and they turned around to see the blinding light and covered their eyes. The light faded, revealing a porta-jon standing before them. The door opened as a figure stepped outside. He wore a double breasted suit jacket that was dark purple in color, and suit pants to match. Beneath the jacket was a button up white shirt, with the top button fashionably undone. He also had on a pair of black dress shoes. He had both a strong jaw and brow, and mysterious eyes; his dark brown hair slicked back.]_

**Agent** : I believe that would be me!

 **Ethan** : Glad you could come.

_[Ethan and the Agent walked to each other and they grabbed each other's hand and went into a quick bro hug, patting each on the back. They stepped aside while Nikki gave the two a confused look. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3a/Kinetic_Experience_%28Ep_18%2C_Memories_with_the_Agent%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412044422>]_

**Nikki** : Wait, who are you? And what the hell are you doing bringing some teleporting porta potty out here?

 **Agent** : Wow, I can't believe you didn't tell your friends about me. I'm almost hurt.

 **Ethan** : It took them months for them to process the watch. Imagine how they would react if they found out I was friends with a time traveling sociopath.

 **Agent** : You still call it "the watch?"

 **Nikki** : Ahem!

 **Agent** : Right, pardon me for not answering you earlier. I am the Agent. Time Lord from Gallifrey, couple hundred years old, possibly a thousand, I've lost count.  _[Pauses for a moment, thinking]_  Ninth face!

 **Nikki** : So, you're an alien?

 **Agent** : Depends on who you ask.

 **Nikki** : So, how do you know this guy anyway?

 **Ethan** : The Agent and I have gone through a couple adventures together over the Summer.

 **Agent** : Ah... those were the days...

_[In a white flash, the two begin looking back to some of their adventures. One was where a giant mutated V.V. Argost was taking over a destroyed city in flames in the 16th century. Lodestar was wearing shining armor as he ran toward Argost, screaming out a battle cry. Another revealed to be the two teaming up with a kid in a robotic suit as they were fighting weather controlling robots outside a weather tower in the 25th century. A different one showed the Agent and two other Agents charging towards an army of armored soldiers as they each screamed from the top of their lungs, ready for battle. Yet another was of them fighting a humanoid squid-like creature out inside a beach, with four other seemingly odd characters, as Ethan kept trying to dial an alien. An explosion occurred in the background, and in a white light, everything zoomed down to a smiling Ethan and Agent. The song ended.]_

**Nikki** : Ahem! If you two wouldn't mind not dozing off for the next 22 minutes and tell me what is going on, that would really be appreciated.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8c/Your_Mission_Mr._Wellington_%28Ep_18%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412044839>]_

**Agent** : Well, when Ethan called me, I wasn't sure if he was being serious or if he was just calling to chat. Then I did some digging and found out your friend and her sister were erased from existence.

 **Nikki** : Naomi...

 **Ethan** : See, we had this problem a few months back when an old friend of mine had the same thing happen to her.

 **Agent** : Ah yes, the girl with the red skirt, what a royal blast she was...

 **Ethan** : Anyway, she turned to dust and before we knew it, most people forgot about her. We pinpointed how it happened to her, and once we were able to figure out the problem, we reversed the effects and she was back in the timeline.

 **Agent** : Ahem.

 **Ethan** : Sorry, we reversed the effects and she was back in the timestream.

 **Agent** : And here we are, having to go up against the same problem.

 **Nikki** : Wait, so we can fix this?

 **Agent** : Yes, but first we have to figure out what caused this and why. Or rather who caused it. Usually, time anomalies are caused by a specific person travelling through time and altering events.

 **Ethan** : And when someone alters time, the beta timeline, or the new one created by the change, becomes the alpha timeline, or the main one. Our job is to figure out how it happened and shift the new alpha timeline back into the beta.

 **Agent** : And we only have as much of a day to this before the effects become permanent. So, if you would follow me.

 **Nikki** : Wait, we have to go in that thing?

 **Ethan** : Oh relax, it's not as bad as you think.

 **Nikki** : Oh, no! Nuh-uh! I'm not going in that nastyass looking broken down thing!

 **Agent** : If you want your friend back, you would go inside the Porta Jon.

_[As the Agent and Ethan walked inside. Nikki took a deep breath. The song ended.]_

**Nikki** : Okay.

_[Nikki stepped inside, to reveal everything was bigger on the inside, as the camera zoomed out to show many gadgets and monitors surrounding the entire room.]_

_[TRACK:[https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/33/E-10_Assignment_16.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412045945](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2c/Go_Forward_-_E-10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103064223)]_

**Nikki** : Whoa...

 **Ethan** : You've redecorated...  _[Pouts]_  I don't like it.

_[The Agent rolled his eyes, then walked to the monitor and began typing in various codes.]_

**Agent** : Alright, so let's see what we're up against.

_[Many images popped up and the Agent rapidly tapped them, and he moving the images around to reveal the anomaly.]_

**Agent** : There we are, December 20th, 2002. A neighborhood, in particular a house, was invaded and blasted to bits by...

_[The temporal footage revealed to have Hannibal's house on fire, at the far top left, it was revealed a man wearing blue and golden armor, with a helmet surrounding his face.]_

**Agent** : Epoch...

 **Ethan** : Epoch?

 **Agent** : A time bounty hunter who's usually hired to go after rare and powerful objects. He doesn't care about what stands in his way, as long as he grabs what he needs and gets paid. I've fought with him a few times. What a bloodbath the Battle of Esterwyvern was...

_[The Agent pulled up a temporal recording of a few minutes before the attack, where they see footage of Epoch talking to Hannibal's parents were cornered to the wall, holding each other with fright. Suddenly, a child called out to them as they heard him walking down the steps.]_

**Young Hannibal** : Mom? Dad? What's going on?

_[Epoch raised his gun at the Young Hannibal and approached the parents.]_

**Hannibal's Father** : Please! We'll give you what you want!

 **Hannibal's Mother** : Just don't hurt our child, please!

 **Epoch** : Just give me what I ask, and no one's going to get hurt.

_[Hannibal's mother sighed, walked over to Epoch, and handed him a device. Epoch looked at the device in delight.]_

**Epoch** : Good...

_[Epoch shot the young Hannibal with a specialized laser gun and he turned to dust.]_

**Hannibal's Father** : You told us none of us would be hurt!

 **Epoch** : Actually, erasing someone from existence is supposed to be quite painless. Although, I can't say the same about your fates.

_[Epoch took a round metal device and threw it at Hannibal's parents. It exploded, incinerating the two instantly.]_

**Ethan** : Well, that explains how Hannibal and Naomi were erased.

 **Nikki** : But Granny Judith?

 **Agent** : She probably moved away after the whole fiasco. She didn't need to stick around if she never had grandchildren. So that would result in a temporal relocation.

 **Nikki** : That explains the stranger in her house...

 **Agent** : Anyways, back to Epoch. He's a ruthless and dangerous being. He hails from the 29th century. If we're going to save your friend and his sister, you two need to be at your best A-game.

 **Ethan** : Wait, Hannibal had a sister?

 **Agent** : ... Oh dear. The temporal displacement is cementing quicker than I anticipated. Last time we only had about a day to save Serena. But this time...

_[The Agent began typing on the keyboard for a countdown to appear on the screen.]_

**Agent** : We only have about three hours and nine minutes to reverse the effects of your friend's erasure.

 **Nikki** : Then we have no time left to lose. Agent, take us to 2002.

 **Agent** : You got it, boss!

_[The Agent grabbed the lever, but just before pulling it he looked back at Nikki.]_

**Agent** : For the record... I'm the actual boss here.

_[The Agent looked back at the lever on the console and pulled it. The song ended. Meanwhile outside, security officers were investigating the porta-jon.]_

**Security Cop** : What the hell is a porta potty doing in the middle of the campus?

_[The other cop shrugged and stared at in in confusion. The porta-jon disappeared in a white light, confusing them even more. The scene transitioned to outside Hannibal's house, 16 years ago. The porta-jon appeared beside a group of bushes by the living room window. Ethan, Nikki and the Agent stepped out and hid by the window.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2c/Go_Forward_-_E-10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181103064223>]_

_[They peeked through it and saw Hannibal's mother knitting while his father was reading a newspaper. A young Hannibal stepped downstairs and ran to his mother.]_

**Young Hannibal** : Mommy, Daddy, I had a nightmare.

 **Hannibal's Mother** : Oh sweetie...

 **Hannibal's Father** : It'll be alright.

_[Hannibal's mother hugged the younger Hannibal, while his father patted him on the head.]_

**Agent** : We should get going. Epoch could be here any minute.

 **Ethan** : Right, Nikki?

_[They noticed Nikki was drawn into watching Hannibal and his parents.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Whisper-yelling]_  Nikki!

 **Nikki** : Wh-what?

 **Agent** : We have to go, come on...

_[The Agent and Ethan crawled their way through the bushes.]_

**Nikki** : Right...

_[Nikki took one last look and crawled through the bushes. The song ended. They later stood up and walked up to the front of the house as the Agent held a tracking device.]_

**Agent** : If I'm right he should be here any-

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a9/Blocking_Epoch%27s_Path.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412050902>]_

_[A burst of lightning appeared from the sky and hit the street. A cloud of smoke appeared, and faded once a portal opened up and an armored figured stepped out.]_

**Epoch** : Oh! My-my, isn't this a pleasant surprise? I wasn't expecting the great E-10 and the infamous Firefly.

 **Nikki** : Firefly?

 **Agent** : Hey, no spoilers for their futures!

 **Epoch** : Ah, and if it isn't the Agent... Haven't you already learned that you can't defeat me?

_[Epoch sighed and shook his head with disappointment.]_

**Agent** : Then explain that mark left on your right pectoral!

 **Epoch** : What?

_[The Agent raised up a sonic screwdriver, known as the sonic, and blasted a soundwave, throwing Epoch backwards. He slid off the ground to hold his landing and raised an energy saber from his arm.]_

**Epoch** : Very clever, but I got an appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln, so if you would kindly step aside, I'll save you from your own present deaths.

 **Ethan** : We're not letting you get to them, in fact, you'll just have to deal with me!

_[Ethan tapped the button from the Omnitrix, the core raised up and he slammed down. In a white light, Wildmutt roared and shook his head.]_

**Epoch** : Oh, well, don't say I didn't warn you!

_[Epoch grabbed a gun and it fired a laser beam near Wildmutt and the Agent. They quickly jumped out of the way, and the beam hit a car, transforming it into dust.]_

**Epoch** : "Oh!" you might be wondering. "Did he just get this sweet new gun from the black market?" Yes! I did! I modified it, to instead of just shooting regular laser beams, it can... "hack" time, let's say, and transform anything it hits into dust. Erased from existence almost instantaneously!

 **Agent** : You got that from the Temporal King, didn't you?

 **Epoch** : Maybe...

 **Agent** : Aw, shit. Nikki! Find somewhere safe!

 **Nikki** : Right!  _[Runs away]_

 **Wildmutt** : RAAAAHHHH!

_[Wildmutt raised his paw and struck Epoch with his claws. Wildmutt slashed again, and Epoch stepped back a bit. The Agent, from behind, blasted a sonic wave at Epoch. Epoch went flying into the ground and Wildmutt pounced on him, trying to bite off his armor.]_

**Epoch** : Agh, Vulpimancer breath!

_[Epoch blasted Wildmutt off him and he went flying towards the ground, and attempted to get back up. Epoch stood up, with some of his armor damaged.]_

**Epoch** : You ruined my armor!

_[The Agent, with his device raised up, stood aside a growling Wildmutt. A portal appeared behind Epoch and he took a few steps back.]_

**Epoch** : We'll deal with this later...

_[Epoch disappeared, and Wildmutt hit the Omnitrix symbol. He became surrounded in green swirling orbs and transformed back into Ethan. For a moment, from Ethan's point of view, everything shook, until he screamed the top of his lungs and collapsed to the ground. Nikki and the Agent ran towards him.]_

**Agent** : What, what is it?

 **Ethan** : My right arm... What the hell...

 **Agent** : What happened?

 **Ethan** : I don't know, I have this wound on my arm and... Now I remember... I got this from when I fought the Robots from Dimension 12, six months ago. One of the robots stabbed me in the arm with its claw, and I haven't been able to use it properly since.

 **Nikki** : Probably because Hannibal wasn't there!

 **Agent** : It must be a temporal displacement as a result to his erasure.

 **Ethan** : What does that mean?

 **Agent** : That means we only have about one hour left before the effects are permanent.

_[Ethan and Nikki made a terrified look at the Agent.]_

 

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8c/Thank_Goodness_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412051442>]_

_[Back inside the porta-jon, the Agent is wrapping Ethan's shoulder up with bandages.]_

**Nikki** : This is ridiculous! We have to go after Epoch!

 **Agent** : We can't, not until we can change the effects here first.

 **Nikki** : But he could be out killing Hannibal right now!

 **Agent** : Nope, I'm well aware that he's safe for right now. All we've done was delay the outcome. But that doesn't mean the effects won't be permanent.

 **Ethan** : He's right, and he'll be back with force.

 **Agent** : Right now, the best thing we can do is to get Hannibal and his family out of that house as quickly as possible. It'll buy us enough time until we figure out how to stop this permanently.

 **Nikki** : Okay...

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to the three ringing the doorbell outside Hannibal's house. Hannibal's father opened the door. To reveal the Agent was holding a box of cookies.]_

**Agent** : Hi, excuse me, but we're here to sell you girl scout cookies! Would you help us with our cause?

 **Hannibal's Father** : What? That can't be right! It's 10 o'clock at night, and only one of you is actually a girl.

 **Ethan** :  _[Whispers to Agent]_  Why didn't we wear ID Masks again?

_[The Agent elbows him.]_

**Nikki** : Oh, we don't have time for this! Look, we need to talk to you and your wife about something quickly. It's urgent!

 **Hannibal's Father** : I don't think so. Now why don't you leave before I call the police?

 **Hannibal's Mother** :  _[Peaks through the doorway.]_  Honey, who's that at the door?

 **Nikki** : Please, Mr. Lincoln, it's a matter of life and death!

 **Hannibal's Mother** : Oh, just let them in already! For all you know, she might actually mean it.

 **Hannibal's Father** :  _[Sighs]_  You three don't have weapons, do you?

_[They shook their heads, and Hannibal's father sighed in relief and let them inside. The scene shifted to the group sitting in the living room as she handed them cups of water. The Agent was messing with his sonic device, Hannibal's father took a notice to this and made a twitch.]_

**Hannibal's Father** : What is that?

 **Agent** : It's a sonic device that allows me to shoot sound waves.

 **Hannibal's Father** : It looks so... broken down...

 **Agent** : I know...

 **Hannibal's Father** : Sorry, I have serious OCD. When I see something that doesn't look like it should, I just have the urge to fix things.

 **Agent** : I'm aware of what OCD is.

 **Hannibal's Mother** : Now honey, drink your water. Don't be rude to our guests.

 **Hannibal's Father** : Right.  _[Drinks]_

 **Nikki** : Now I see where Hannibal gets it from.

 **Hannibal's Father** : So, there's something you wanted to discuss with us?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/70/Search_for_the_Culprit_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412051622>]_

**Nikki** : Well, you're going to find this hard to believe, but we're friends of Hannibal's from the future.

 **Hannibal's Mother** : The future, that sounds a bit...

 **Ethan** : I know, impossible.

 **Agent** : Here, I'll save you the trouble of a long explanation and show you this.

_[The Agent nonchalantly pulled out Ethan's iPhone from his own jacket pocket.]_

**Ethan** : Hey! How did you even-

 **Agent** : You know how you guys just recently gotten cell phones? Well, in their time, they have smartphones. They're basically more advanced cell phones with applications and other abilities...  _[Hands it to them.]_

 **Hannibal's Mother** : Oh, I see...

 **Hannibal's Father** : This is actually interesting.

 **Agent** :  _[Takes it back.]_  You guys don't get these for another five years or so. So that should be proof enough we're from the future. If not... Well, that'd just be unfortunate, then, wouldn't it?

 **Hannibal's Father** : Alright, so why are you guys here from the future at such a late hour?

 **Ethan** : Somebody's traveled through time and started altering the past.

 **Agent** : Your present, their past, which has changed your future, their present.

 **Ethan** : Right now, from what we know, he plans to erase you guys from existence.

 **Agent** :  _[Pulls out holocube]_  His name is Epoch.

_[The Agent taps it and reveals two blue holograms of Epoch, one being full body and the other a zoom in on his face.]_

**Agent** : A dangerous time bounty hunter from the 29th century. We don't exactly know what he wants, but whatever it is, it's something you two have.

 **Hannibal's Mother** :  _[Turns to Husband.]_  You don't think it's the...

 **Ethan** : The what?

 **Hannibal's Father** : You see, there's something we just began developing that nobody's supposed to know about yet.

 **Hannibal's Mother** : It's called a Wormhole Rerouter: It's designed to transmit the locations of natural wormholes and reroute them to any other location.

 **Hannibal's Father** : I can't believe you just told them that information!

 **Hannibal's Mother** : Honey, it's fine. I don't have any bad feelings about these three kids. I believe they're truly trying to help us.

 **Agent** :  _[stammering]_  "Kids?" I'll have you know, I'm at least four thou-

_[The doorbell rang, interrupting the Agent.]_

**Hannibal's Mother** : Who can that be?

_[The Agent sighed in relief, then whispered to Ethan and Nikki. The song ended.]_

**Agent** : Perfect timing, I was almost about to bullshit my age.

_[Ethan peaked from the windows and saw Epoch staring at them from the blinds.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/af/A_Match_Made_of_Metal%21_%28Lodestar_vs_Epoch%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412052358>]_ _  
_

**Ethan** : AH! It's Epoch!

 **Agent** : Nikki, go with Hannibal's parents and stay out of Epoch's sight!

 **Nikki** : On it!

 **Hannibal's Father** : But wait, what about Hannibal?

 **Ethan** : I'll protect him, now go.

_[They ran out of sight, and Epoch bursted through the walls, with his arms charging with electricity.]_

**Epoch** : You really think I wouldn't come back here?! Oh, and how do you like my new armor?

 **Ethan** : It looks good, but a little dusty. Let me polish it for you!

_[Four Arms was selected from the Omnitrix's dial, and he slammed down.]_

_[LODESTAR TRANSFORMATION: A swirling ball zoomed into the screen. Cells began to morph four times around Ethan's body. Ethan raised his arms and legs out, as his body spun to his back. He spun back to his front, and his cells continued to morph. Small magnetic material began forming around Ethan's hands, and then his entire body. Ethan's body shapeshifted into Lodestar, and his whole body stood out until he jumped out to the screen. A white light blinded the area and everything zoomed up to Lodestar as he took a look at himself.]_

**Lodestar** : Lodestar?! Oh great, I was wanted to hit with my fists, not magnetize him... Oh...

_[Lodestar raised his arms up and many metallic objects went flying toward Epoch. Epoch grabbed his gun and blasted them into dust.]_

**Epoch** : I don't have time for this!

_[Epoch grabbed a round metal sphere and dropped it. It exploded as soon as it hit the ground, causing many objects shatter into bits and Lodestar's body to disintegrate. Magnetic blocks went flying all over the area as the Agent held the sonic in the air and Epoch smacked him into the ground.]_

**Epoch** : If you may excuse me, I have a family to find, and a device I must have!

_[Epoch left the scene. Magnets began floating in the air and they began forming back into Lodestar as he was laying back against a destroyed bookshelf. Lodestar became covered in green orbs and changed back into Ethan. The song ended]_

**Ethan** : Ugh...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/87/Dexter%27s_Capture.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208084216>]_

_[Everything began shaking around Ethan as he held onto his head, screaming once again. Meanwhile, Nikki and Hannibal's parents arrived inside a green boxed room with devices and monitors everywhere. Nikki held onto her head as she screamed from the top of her lungs.]_

**Hannibal's Mother** : What's wrong?

 **Nikki** : Alice... she was kidnapped by Gi-Kwan...

 **Hannibal's Father** : What?!

_[The scene shifted back to Ethan and the Agent. The Agent was standing up.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah... After the battle, she was hospitalized under critical condition. She hasn't woken up in months...

 **Agent** : Oh no...

 **Ethan** : What's that mean?

 **Agent** : It means we have only 20 minutes left before Epoch's interference becomes permanent.

_[Ethan stared at the Agent with fright.]_

 

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5c/The_Horn_%28Ep_18%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412053026>]_

_[Inside a dark bedroom, Everything could be heard from outside. A kid was holding onto his pillows to block all the noise. He sat up, revealing to be a young Hannibal. Hannibal got out of bed and slowly walked out of his bedroom.]_

**Young Hannibal** : Mom? Dad? What's going on?

_[Young Hannibal sneakingly walked down the hall and went down the stairs.]_

**Young Hannibal** : Mom...? Dad...?

_[He made his way toward the kitchen and Epoch turned to him, appearing to be in front of him.]_

**Epoch** : Hello there!

_[From inside the Hannibal's father's lab, they could hear their son's screams.]_

**Hannibal's Mother** : Hannibal!

_[Hannibal's Father activated the security cameras from the monitor, and it revealed that Hannibal was in Epoch's clutches, struggling to break free.]_

**Young Hannibal** : MOM! DAD! HELP!!!

 **Epoch** : Keep screaming, child. It'll make my victory all the sweeter.

 **Hannibal's Father** : I'm going down there.

 **Hannibal's Mother** : Not without me you're not!

_[Hannibal's mother grabbed the Wormhole Rerouter and walked towards the door.]_

**Nikki** : Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You can't go down there! If you do, he'll erase all of you from existence. Hannibal will be gone and... I know you want to go down there to protect your child, but you have to consider the consequences!

 **Hannibal's Father** : If that was your child down there, would you?

_[Nikki glanced her eyes to the side with a worried look on her face. We cut back to the screaming and struggling young Hannibal as he was still in Epoch's clutches.]_

**Young Hannibal** : Let me go!

_[Epoch began chuckling until he heard a voice call out to them.]_

**Hannibal's Father** : EPOCH!

_[He turned to them, and Hannibal's mother had the Wormhole Rerouter in her hands.]_

**Epoch** : Oh good, you have my Wormhole Rerouter. Now, give that to me or I'll erase your child from existence!

_[Epoch aimed the gun at his Hannibal's head and he began to tear with a frightened look on his face. Hannibal's Mother grabbed the device from her husband's hands and walked over toward Epoch.]_

**Hannibal's Mother** : Alright! Here...

_[Epoch pushed the Young Hannibal out of his clutches and grabbed the Wormhole Rerouter.]_

**Epoch** : Ah! Yes! Thank you... my buyer will be most pleased. There's just one more thing... I still have to kill you.

 **Hannibal's Father** : What?! But you have what you wanted!

 **Epoch** : I know, but there's a specific code among us time bounty hunters about keeping what we do a secret from time-bound civilians! Besides, it would be too risky to keep you alive anyways, since everything you know now will affect the timeline.  _[Looks down at Young Hannibal]_  Especially since kids know how to run their mouths!

_[He aimed the gun at Hannibal's head and Hannibal began to tear up again.]_

**Epoch** : Say goodbye to your family, little Hannibal!

_[A sonic blast hit Epoch's gun, knocking it out of his hands, and it went flying to the other side of the room. The song ended.]_

**Epoch** : Hey!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/66/Goop%27s_Echoing_Distraction.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412053740>]_

_[Hannibal ran toward his parents as they hugged him tightly. Ethan and the Agent stood beside them. Epoch glared at the two as Ethan activated the Omnitrix and raised his hand.]_

**Ethan** : It's Action Time, tin can!  _[Slams down]_

_[GOOP TRANSFORMATION: A swirling ball spun to the right side of the screen. Ethan's face started squirming and melting along with his left hand. Ethan melted into the ground as his skin turned a bright green. A small UFO entered the transformation and it lifted his body up into the air, forming it into a blob-like creature. A white light blinded the screen, and Goop raised up his arms to strike a pose.]_

**Goop** : GOOOOOOOOOP!!!  _[Looks at himself]_  Hey, got what I asked for!

 **Hannibal's Father** : What is that thing?!

 **Goop** :  _[Raises fists]_  Get to safety!

_[Epoch begun blasting Goop and Goop slithered to dodge the attacks. The Agent raised his sonic device and launched more sound wave attacks. It damaged some of the armor from his left arm.]_

**Epoch** : Do you know how much money that's going to cost me to fix that?!

 **Goop** : No, but let's see how much it'll cost to fix this! Acidhose Attack!

_[Goop sprayed a hose of acid and it melted through some of his chest armor.]_

**Epoch** : Insolent wretch!

_[Epoch raised his energy saber and tried stabbing Goop's body. It did no damage and Goop slithered around him, and tripped Epoch to the ground.]_

**Agent** : It's over, Epoch!

_[Epoch grabbed a small white marble and threw it at the Agent. It exploded into sticky goo, throwing and trapping Agent to the wall. Epoch stood up while Goop formed his body back to normal. Goop raised his fists and began moving 'em around like boxing gloves.]_

**Goop** : Put 'em up!

_[Epoch raised his arm and launched static electricity from his hands, Goop was electrocuted as he screamed. In a green light, Goop transformed back into Ethan as he collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1d/The_Only_Way_to_Win_%28Ep_18%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412054007>]_

**Epoch** : I must admit, you two put up a decent challenge for me, but the fight is over!  _[Turns to Agent]_  And while your friend may have stopped many possibilities, the outcome is still inevitable. You've ran out of time, Agent!

_[Epoch raised his arm and an energy rope grabbed the Young Hannibal and dragged him into the wall.]_

**Epoch** : Now, this is the only way. To claim my bounty and to achieve what I must have!

_[Nikki stood in shock as Epoch readied the gun at Hannibal's head. Nikki paused for a moment and in a white flash, Nikki was given new memories. She saw herself as she was picked on in middle school, how lonely she was in high school, how her first cheerleading thing tried out and a bucket of goop went onto her as the other students laughed. Nikki having bruises from many villain attacks at Horizon. A younger teenage Nikki was looking at her photos and realized that instead of it being her and Hannibal making peace signs, it was a sad lonely Nikki walking down to her high school in a black hoodie. A white light occurred, and we zoomed out from Nikki's face, how tears flooded down her eyes.]_

**Nikki** : No...

_[Nikki ran toward Epoch, as more of her memories surfaced.]_

**Nikki** : NOOOO!!!

_[She looked back at all the memories she had left of Hannibal, where they hung out at the high school cafeteria laughing with their friends. How Hannibal put a jacket over Nikki over the pouring rain that one night. How she raised her hand to save Hannibal from a group of kids from the playground, as he was in his superhero outfit. And how she, Ethan, Terence, Alice and Hannibal we're walking down the Horizon sidewalks, having a good time. In another white light, Epoch prepared the gun.]_

**Epoch** : Say goodbye, Hannibal!

_[He fired the gun, and in a white flash of light, everything had faded to reveal that Nikki had jumped in the way, and was blasted. Energy sparkled through her body, and her body began to turn grey.]_

**Agent** : NO!

 **Ethan** : NIKKI, NO!

 **Nikki** : I'm sorry guys, it was the only way... to win...

_[Nikki turned completely gray and she crumbled to dust. The dust went flying into the air.]_

**Epoch** : My, that was unexpected... Ah well, her erasure will be inconsequential to the timestream, anyway. Now, where were we... Oh yeah!

_[Ethan glared at Epoch with rage as some of the static electricity around him began to fade. Epoch pulled the trigger, and a blue blur appeared between Hannibal and Epoch, and Epoch's laser fired at the wall. A chunk of it crumbled to dust.]_

**Epoch** : What?!

_[The blue blur stopped vibrating, and it was revealed to be XLR8 as he gave the Young Hannibal to his parents.]_

**XLR8** : You've already taken Nikki, I won't let you take Hannibal again!

_[XLR8 ran towards Epoch as Epoch continued firing lasers at XLR8.]_

**Epoch** : Pitiful, but I must eliminate the bystanders! Dead men tell no tales, after all.

_[XLR8 dodged the attacks, and struck him with an upper kick. Epoch went flying to the walls.]_

**Agent** : Hey, I'm still stuck here!

 **XLR8** : I'll have you out once I've taken care of Epoch!

_[Epoch struck XLR8 with his saber, and XLR8 grabbed his arms to dodge the attack.]_

**Agent** : Don't you think we should take him on together?

 **XLR8** : Uh... In a second!

 **Agent** : You're literally able to free me in a single second, you moronic Velociraptor!

_[XLR8 spun in a circle and smacked Epoch with his tail, sending him a few feet back.]_

**Epoch** : Screw this, I don't care how important you are to this timestream. I should just incinerate you now, before you become who you're truly meant to be!

_[Epoch raised his gun and XLR8 ran towards him.]_

**Agent** : Ethan, watch out!

 **XLR8** : Don't worry, I'm gonna knock that sorry thing right off his hand!

_[Epoch grabbed the device and pulled the trigger. XLR8, just in time, grabbed the gun and tried to take it. The laser had fired and everything blinded the screen in a white light. The white light had faded, and XLR8 gasped, as we zoom out of Epoch's body while it was surrounded in sparkling energy.]_

**Epoch** : What?! NO!

_[Epoch's body turned grey and he crumbled to dust. The energy slime disappeared and the Agent dropped to the ground. The dust particles on the ground resurfaced, spun around, and reformed into Nikki. Nikki took a look at herself in confusion. Hannibal's house transformed back to normal, and the erasure gun dropped to the floor. The Agent went over to stomp on it, but it vanished, causing the Agent to stomp on the ground hardly.]_

**Agent** : Dammit... Now the Temporal King's going to be a problem again.

_[XLR8 timed out back into Ethan, and Ethan's arm appeared back to normal. The song ended. Suddenly both Ethan and Nikki's eyes flashed white for a millisecond.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, I got my memories back!

 **Nikki** : Same here... But how am I...?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fb/Heart_to_Hannibal_%28Episode_18%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412054309>]_

**Agent** : Epoch, stupidly enough, shot himself with his own erasure gun, meaning he never would have erased you or Hannibal from existence, thus, bringing you back.

 **Nikki** : Is everyone okay?

 **Ethan** : We're fine. My arm pain is finally gone. Man, that wound was really killing me!

_[Nikki walked up to the Young Hannibal.]_

**Nikki** : I'm just glad you're okay!

_[The young Hannibal ran over to Nikki and hugged her.]_

**Young Hannibal** : Thanks for saving me.

 **Nikki** : No problem.

 **Hannibal's Father** : And thanks to you three, nobody will get their hands on our Wormhole Rerouter.

 **Ethan** : What can I say, just another win for the magnificent E-10.

_[The others gave him a nasty look.]_

**Ethan** : And friends.

 **Agent** : Well, in any case, we need to leave. Now that Epoch has been erased from existence, it's only a matter of time before they forget who we are, too.

 **Ethan** : What does that mean for us?

 **Agent** : Well, you two won't forget this event. With the way you two have been manipulated through time, this is essentially a permanent memory. Plus, if you two didn't remember this occasion, then you two would've never came here to erase Epoch from existence.

 **Nikki** : Meaning Hannibal would've been erased from existence.

 **Agent** : Exactly. Now, c'mon, let's get going before we start a paradox.

_[The three walked toward the porta-jon, as the Lincolns stepped outside, waving them goodbye. In a white light, they teleported away from their house. The song ended. The scene transitioned to Granny Judith's house, back in present day. The doorbell rang. Granny Judith opened the door to see Nikki there.]_

**Granny Judith** : Oh, hello, Nikki.

 **Nikki** : Hey Granny Judith, is Hannibal here?

 **Granny Judith** : Why, yes, he's upstairs in his room playing video games with his sister. Want me to call him down?

 **Nikki** : No, no, I'll just meet him up there, if that's okay?

 **Granny Judith** : Not a problem.

_[Granny Judith lets her in, and Nikki walked inside. The scene shifted to Nikki opening his door where Naomi and Hannibal were playing Warrior Fighters C. Hannibal had lost the match.]_

**Naomi** : I win once again! Man, I almost never get this opportunity!

 **Hannibal** : Sorry, I'm just not in my game today.

_[Nikki's facial expression changed.]_

**Naomi** : Hey, don't let what happened between you and Nikki get the better of you. I know for a fact there's someone else out there who's better for you.

_[Hannibal smiled.]_

**Hannibal** : Thanks, sis. Now c'mon, let's play one more match!

_[Nikki approached Hannibal's room.]_

**Nikki** : Hanny?

 **Hannibal** : Or.. maybe not.

 **Naomi** : Should I leave this to you two?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, we'll finish this up later.

_[Naomi stood up and turned to Nikki.]_

**Naomi** : Good luck...

_[Naomi left and Nikki closed the door behind her and sat by Hannibal.]_

**Hannibal** : So whatcha you want, back to break my heart again?

 **Nikki** : Actually, no. I wanted to talk to you about... something else.

 **Hannibal** : Oh yeah? What?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/I%27ll_Protect_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629080503>]_

**Nikki** : I was wrong, Hanny. I was wrong for ever thinking there was nothing between us. I had to think it over, and realized how much you've done for me. Ever since we were kids, I thought you were never going to leave me, and then I realized how much I took you for granted. I feel like such an idiot for that.

 **Hannibal** : Oh really?

_[Nikki punched Hannibal's shoulder.]_

**Hannibal** : Ow!

 **Nikki** : Don't start with me! Listen, today I almost lost you from some crazed time bounty hunter.

 **Hannibal** : Time bounty hunter?!

 **Nikki** : Yes! And after seeing you disappear in front of me like that, I never want to lose you like that again, to lose a best friend who means something more than that. Now, I realize what you've been seeing. And now, I want to do something to change that.

 **Hannibal** : So, you're saying-

 **Nikki** : Yes. Hannibal, I am so sorry for putting you through all that emotional pain over the years. You mean so much to me, and I never wanted to hurt you like I did today. After thinking it over and having to go what you've been through, I want to give us a chance.

_[Their eyes sparkle into each others.]_

**Hannibal** : Really?

 **Nikki** : Yes, really!

 **Hannibal** : Well... since you said you're sorry...

_[Nikki shoved Hannibal.]_

**Nikki** : Shut up, Hanny.

_[They smiled and wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each other on the lips. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e5/Hex%27s_Theme_Ep_18.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412091217]_

_[The scene zoomed out of Hannibal's house, and shifted to inside Hex's lair. Hex finally laid down two different artifacts in three spots.]_

**Hex** : The Colossal Stone, The Staffs of Vibrius and Agniacius, and soon to be in my possession, The Sabortooth Relic of Imperium, After spending weeks of obtaining these artifacts, I nearly have everything I need to assemble the ultimate weapon. Oh yes... All I must do now is summon the ultimate spirit, and once he has awakened, E-10 is about to face a power he has never dealt with before.

_[Hex raised his arms out as red aura surrounds his hands. Everything zoomed up to a giant statue where Ghoulseye's glyph was revealed in a giant piece of stone.]_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d4/Episode_19_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412060651>]  _


	19. Episode 19 - "Spirited Away, Part 1"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hex goes after the Ergaleío of Despair, but in order to activate it, he must request assistance from Ethan's most powerful transformation, Ghoulseye. Meanwhile, E-10 and co. prepare for the end of the school year.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b6/The_Beginning_of_the_End.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417182823>]_

_[The scene opened in the deep vacuum of space, with many distant stars and planets in view. The camera panned down, revealing a large white planet, then proceeded to zoom in. The camera sped along a plane of white sand, then panned up to see a large white plateau with a city built on top of it. The scene cut to the tallest building in the city, then zoomed into it. Inside, the room was aligned with several holographic computers and a large monitor at the front. Several red gremlin-like aliens wearing jumpsuits, which were known as Planchakule, were running around, checking the holographic computers and the monitor. A green light shot into the room, and a Planchakule materialized, wearing a brown aviator's hat, brown boots and a black jumpsuit with a white stripe. The Planchakule had silver and orange goggles wrapped around their eyes.]_

**Planchakule Scientist** : Supreme Intelligence A'taenda!  _[Salutes]_

 **A'taenda** : At ease. So, I was told something urgent came up.

 **Planchakule Scientist** : Ah, yes. You see, we just finally found the whereabouts of the Omnitrix, where it is, who it's with, things like that.

 **A'taenda** : WHAT?! And I'm just hearing about this now! Put it up on the monitor!

_[The Planchakule scientists set up the monitor and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on the screen.]_

**Planchakule Scientist** : Huh, that's odd. It appears we're tracing some sort of unknown amount of energy coming out of the Omnitrix.

_[The Omnitrix symbol started flashing yellow. A'taenda took off its goggles to reveal golden eyes and long eyelashes. A'taenda rubbed their fingers against their eyebrows.]_

**A'taenda** : Great, this is the first time we've gotten ahold of the Omnitrix after its initial launch, and after a year of radio silence, there's something's wrong. Of course!

 **Planchakule Scientist** : What should we do about this, Supreme Intelligence?

 **A'taenda** : Get me a ship, and program the coordinates of the Omnitrix. It's about time I meet the person who's been responsible for keeping my Omnitrix all this time.

_[The scene immediately cut to black as loud snoring could be heard. The song ended.]_

_**14 HOURS AGO...** _

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fb/Let%27s_Go_Together_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417183042>]_

_[The camera panned to the right as it the setting changed to Ethan's bedroom, where he was sleeping in a weird position and drooling everywhere on his bed. His phone began vibrating on the desk by his bed, and Ethan groggily got up and turned over to see it was his alarm. He turned it off, then took a look at his phone to check the time. The date on the phone was April 26. Ethan shut his eyes and smiled to himself. As Ethan spoke, everything went completely black]_

**Ethan** : Heh, It's almost time...

** ACT 1: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/60/Let%27s_Go_Out_Together_-_Episode_19_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417183220>]_

_[The setting took place outside the Horizon campus. Ethan exited one of the buildings with his hands in his pockets. Ethan began to walk to where he usually sat outside, when he stopped to see Hannibal and Nikki sitting under the umbrellas as they were gazing into each other's eyes and holding hands. Nikki was laughing at one of Hannibal's jokes.]_

**Ethan** : Wow...

 **Terence** : Looks like they finally tied the knot.

_[Ethan screamed and jumped back as he noticed Terence was standing right next to him.]_

**Ethan** : AH! How did you get here?

 **Terence** : I just arrived, same as you. Anyways, looks like after spending most of their entire lives together, Hannibal finally had the courage to tell Nikki how he feels. And it looks like Nikki was ready to start a relationship as well. About time.

 **Ethan** : At least they didn't spend two whole years being caught up in some love triangle online.

 **Terence** : Did that actually happen to you?

 **Ethan** : I don't want to talk about it.

 **Nikki** : Hey, guys!

_[Nikki was signaling Ethan and Terence to come over. They smirked as they walked over to the two. The song shifted]_

_[TRACK:_ _<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3e/Where_the_Ortus_Bloom_-_E-10_Full.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417183527>]_

**Hannibal** : We got big news!

 **Nikki** :  _[Grabs Hannibal's hand]_  We finally got together.

 **Ethan** : I noticed.

 **Terence** : About time you two finally hit it off! Now, Ethan, I want my 50 bucks back.

 **Nikki** : What?

 **Terence** : We made a bet about who would be the one to confess their feelings to whom first. I bet on Nikki...

 **Ethan** : ...and I bet on Hannibal. In our defense, you knew about the bet too, Hannibal.

 **Hannibal** : No, I didn't!

 **Nikki** : I can't believe you two made a bet off our relationship.

 **Ethan** : We're sorry, we just thought it would fun to gamble on who would be the one to confess in the relationship.

 **Terence** : It worked out anyway, didn't it? You confessed to her, and now you two are a happy couple.

 **Ethan** : Hey, if it makes you feel any better, if I happen to get into a relationship with a close friend of mine, you two can make a bet off of that.

 **Hannibal** : Right...

_[Hannibal, Terence and Nikki looked away, whistling innocently. Ethan raised his eyebrow as he acted with confusion.]_

**Nikki** : Anyway, I can't believe the school year's already over.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, a lot has happened this year.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: The first scene showcased the SACT and the group charging inside Gi-Kwan's base. We cut to Nikki, Alice and Heatblast fighting Ernesto Andromeda and the Gifted. We cut to Nikki dragging Hannibal out of the scene while Four Arms fought the Robots from Dimension 12.]_

**Terence** : We fought terrorists...

 **Nikki** : Metahumans...

 **Ethan** : Robots... all sorts of stuff like that...

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: A strapped up Hannibal looked down to see Gi-Kwan was standing below him with an evil smirk.]_

**Hannibal** : Not to mention, I actually got kidnapped by a terrorist.

 **Nikki** : Oh relax, we got you back in one piece, didn't we?

 **Ethan** : We also went on many adventures together.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: We cut to Ethan, Alice, Hannibal and Nikki wearing gear as they reached towards a restaurant filled with Zombozo, the Circus Freaks, and the entire town zombified. We cut to XLR8 defeating Epoch as his body glew white.]_

**Ethan** : Like when the city was hypnotized by a deranged group of circus freaks.

 **Nikki** : Or like when we travelled across time to save Hannibal's life from a time bounty hunter.

 **Hannibal** : That's nuts.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: We cut to Kraab cornering Ethan by a tree as he aimed his pincer at him. Then Alice and Terence ran in firing paint at Kraab, which created a short circuit.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, or like the time that killer robotoid crab hunted us down at Splattown!

 **Hannibal** : Which, thanks to you, got us banned.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: Ethan, Alice and Terence were eventually shot from behind with paint. They turned around to notice it was the Gaia group who shot them.]_

**Ethan** : Shut up! You know it was because of Gaia shooting us down.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: King Nidarian jumped down to shore, who stood before Ethan and co.]_

**Hannibal** : Oh yeah, remember that time those ocean people invaded the beach and tried to take over the country?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I had back sores for weeks after that.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: We cut to Terence, Nikki and Ethan climbing up Mount Seratu. We cut to Terence taking a picture which the white light blinded the screen.]_

**Terence** : Or what about when we hiked all the way up Mount Serautu to grab a picture of Silene periodicum.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: We cut to Jonah Melville and his hunters arriving inside a cave where the Father, Mother and Baby Landageddeti, as well as Ethan, Terence and Nikki were hanging at.]_

**Nikki** : Yeah, until those hunters arrived to try and take the Landageddeti.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: Diamondhead freed the child Langageddeti from its net, and hugged him.]_

**Ethan** : And Diamondhead shut 'em down! Haha, yeah!

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: The EXPO host gave Hannibal a trophy as the crowd cheered for him.]_

**Hannibal** : We did a lot of growing this year. I won the Horizon Robotics Expo!

 **Ethan** : Oh yeah, what did they ever do with that?

_[The flashback ended]_

**Hannibal** : Well, the developers are still looking into marketing and patenting. I should hear something from them by the end of the summer.

 **Terence** : I know I didn't do much this year.

 **Nikki** : Oh, please! You got second place for the Capture Contest.

 **Terence** : I should've gotten first...

 **Nikki** : Well if it wasn't for Hex being the man behind the sorority, Alice and I could've gotten our grades up.

 **Hannibal** : Don't worry, babe. There's always next year.

 **Ethan** : Don't even get me started with Hex.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: We cut to Hex creating a powder of red dust that went flying at four Arms and knocked him unconscious. We cut to Ghoulseye charging towards Hex at the campus.]_

**Ethan** : He's been trying to steal my watch all this time.

 **Nikki** : And he wasn't the only one.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: We cut to Echo Echo fighting Kraab in the forest. We cut to even Lieutenant Steel using tools to try and rip off the Omnitrix.]_

_[The flashback scenes ended and Ethan kicked back from his seat.]_

**Ethan** : Well, it doesn't matter. No matter who tries to take the watch away from me, I'm going to kick their butts before they can even try!  _[Looks at the watch]_  Besides, it's not like this thing can come off anyway.

_[Ethan sat back down, reclined and staring at the ground._ _The flashback scenes continued as Ethan reminisced with the others.]_

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: The scene opened to Ethan waking up to see Alice in front of him, as she checked to see if he was okay. We cut to Ethan, Terence and Nikki having a conversation by a campire. Then we cut to Gi'Kwan's destroyed lair outside, as Hannibal shakes Ethan's hand, forgiving him for lying. We last cut to Alice jumping onto Ethan as she hugged him tight.]_

**Ethan** : Besides, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have had a place to call my own or had the friends I was always searching for. I always felt lonely, and coming to Horizons really changed everything. It's made me become a better person than I thought I ever could be...

_[The flashback ended. Ethan sat up as he had a moment of realization.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, wait a minute. Where is Alice anyway? Shouldn't she been reminiscing the great times we've had with us?

 **Nikki** : Oh, she's back at the library, studying for the exams coming up next week.

 **Ethan** :  _[Stands up]_  AH! I forgot she was supposed to start tutoring me a few minutes ago!

_[Ethan stood up and hurried to grab his stuff.]_

**Nikki** : You better hurry, you know how she's like when you make her wait.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I know! I'll see you later!

_[As Ethan ran off, Terence smirked and turned to the couple.]_

**Terence** : So is our bet still on?

 **Hannibal** : Oh yeah!

 **Nikki** : It's on.

_[The song ended. Meanwhile, inside the library, Alice was sitting at one of the study areas, flipping through one of her books. Behind her, a green slimy creature was slithering up toward her. Alice heard the noise and turned to it, revealing the creature to be Goop as he took a humanoid form.]_

**Goop** : Hey, Alice.

_[Alice slightly jumped and smiled.]_

**Alice** : Hey!

_[Goop tapped the Omnitrix symbol, became covered in green orbs, and transformed back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Huh, I thought that would've worked.

 **Alice** : It would have if I wasn't expecting you.

 **Ethan** :  _[Sits down]_  Right, that's kinda bad on my part... Sorry for being late.

 **Alice** : It's fine, I was just going over my notes to see what I needed to study for.

 **Ethan** : You know you just missed a moment with the group. We were just reminiscing our time together and how much has changed since then.

 **Alice** : Oh really?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ea/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Short_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012025847>]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, if only you were there, it would've made the moment more special. Since ya know, all of us would've been together and everything...

 **Alice** : Well, I've been busy studying. Ever since I've gotten into this major, I've been working extra hard to get to where I want to be.

_[FLASHBACK MONTAGE: We flashback to a confused Alice walking with Alexia, Cassie and May as they discussed what they were doing. We cut to Alice's mother throwing a Younger Alice's art piece on the ground as she cried. We cut to present day where Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were having a laughful discussion at their usual spot. We cut to Alice trying to report a story with the Hot Dog stand. We cut to Alice was discussing what to do with her life in front of Ethan, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki, who smiled and accepted her.]_

**Alice** : When I first came to Horizon, I didn't even know where I was going. All I wanted do was to get away from my mother and finally live the life I wanted to live. But now, with the love and support from my friends, I got the push I really needed to finally discover what I really want to be. And now I'm going to stick with the friends who've pushed me this far and become the best writer I can be!

_[The flashback montage ended.]_

**Ethan** : Good, because it wouldn't be fun at Horizons without you.

_[The two paused and blushed for a moment, and then shook their heads.]_

**Alice** : Thanks. Umm... Oh! So, I've already signed up for next semester's classes.

 **Ethan** : Oh, that's great.

 **Alice** : Yeah! You've signed up for yours too, haven't you?

 **Ethan** : ...Yeah, I need to get work on that...  _[Scratches the back of his head.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1f/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Long_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629073940>]_

**Alice** : It's just, after going through everything I did at Horizons, I really felt like I've changed as a person. Like, I finally found myself, ya know?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I get what ya mean. Truth is, Horizons changed me too, but it's not just that. Ever since I found... the watch... all these endless possibilities have come to me. Thanks to this, I got the chance I was waiting for to finally go to an art school, to finally build up my confidence, to make friends, and be somewhere that I can call my own. Wow, I feel like I'm repeating myself...

 **Alice** : Well, I'm assuming you just had this conversation with everyone else.

 **Ethan** : Yeah. It's funny, after this week, the school year would be over, and I would've had this watch for about one year now.

 **Alice** : Really? That's great!

 **Ethan** : Yeah! Wait, great that the year is ending or great at the watch part?

 **Alice** : The watch.

 **Ethan** : Right.  _[Looks at the Omnitrix]_  If I hadn't found this, I don't know what would've happened to me. I probably would've stayed where I was, and never made it to my dream.

 **Alice** : Oh, I'm sure you would have! It just wouldn't have happened the same way. Actually, I think if you weren't here, I would never have figured myself out, and I would've ended up going back to my mother.

 **Ethan** : Alice...

 **Alice** : I think you were destined to have that watch, and I think in some way we were destined to meet. I mean, we both had a hard time making friends and we struggled to even get to where we are now, we changed each other for the better. What I'm saying is, I'm glad I've met you, Ethan. So...

_[She stood up and bowed to him.]_

**Alice** : Thank you for helping me change my life.

_[Ethan paused and blushed for a moment.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa, you... don't have to do that...

_[Alice sat back down.]_

**Alice** : Sorry, it's a force of habit...

_[Ethan looked to the side and thought of something to cheer her up.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Smirks]_  Is it because you're Asian?

 **Alice** : Shut up, you racist! I'm only 1/16, and you can't even notice! Anyway, let's get to studying.

 **Ethan** : Right.

_[We zoom out and away from Ethan and Alice as they began to study. The song ended. The scene shifted to the two leaving the library with their stuff as the sun was starting to set.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, guys!

_[Ethan and Alice saw Hannibal and Terence waving at them. Ethan and Alice approached them.]_

**Alice** : Hey, where's Nikki?

 **Terence** : She had somewhere she needed to be.

 **Hannibal** : I miss her already... Anyway, Terence and I thought about grabbing a bite to eat. You guys wanna come with?

 **Alice** : Yeah, sure!

 **Ethan** : Sounds great.

_[The four began walking down the sidewalk, heading for the parking lot.]_

**Hannibal** : Oh, you know what sounds good? That burger place down by Main Street.

 **Ethan** : Aw, man! That place makes the best burgers!

 **Terence** : I could really go for a burger right now.

 **Alice** : That sounds so great.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I heard their new Monster Bacon Burger is the best one in town.

_[The conversation began to fade as Ethan walked past a figure wearing a brown coat. His shoulder bumped into Ethan's. Ethan noticed this and turned over to take a look.]_

**Terence** : No way! The Cheddar Onion Slice Me Burger is way better than that.

 **Hannibal** : Oh yeah, prove me wrong.

 **Alice** : Sounds like we've got ourselves a bet!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1f/Encounter_with_Hex.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417191648>]_

_[Ethan's eyes widened as he saw Hex's face. The two past each other as the others finished their conversation. Ethan turned back as he shouted with an angry facial expression.]_

**Ethan** : HEX!!!

_[The others turned around surprised to hear Ethan shout. Hex threw the trenchcoat off him, as his palms glowed with red energy. The other three gasped.]_

 

** ACT 2: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/06/Not_This_Time%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417192527>]_

**Hex** : Ah, why hello Ethan, and children!

 **Alice** : Hello! We're not children. We're in our 20s.

 **Terence** : Actually, I'm still 19, so...

 **Ethan** : Sneaking back into colleges again, are we? You really think we would fall for that for a third time?

 **Hex** : Actually, I wasn't posing as a teacher this time. But seeing as you saw through my disguise, I have to say, you've colored me impressed!

 **Ethan** : Whatever you're after, whether it's the watch or whatever magic artifact you have hidden around here, you're not getting it! It's Action Time!

_[Ethan scrolled through the Omnitrix, as he turned from Goop's icon to Heatblast to Ghoulseye. Ethan slammed down and he transformed into a bright green light. The light faded and Ethan revealed to have gotten the wrong alien.]_

**Heatblast** : Aw, Heatblast? Did you have to pick now to give me the wrong alien?!

_[Hex surrounded Heatblast in a red aura and lifted him in the air.]_

**Hex** : I don't have time for your childish games today, E-10. While you do have something I need, retrieving it now would be futile without the final piece to my weapon!

_[Hex blasted Heatblast into one of the buildings and he fell to the ground.]_

**Alice** : Hey, leave him alone!

_[Alice, Hannibal and Terence threw pebbles at Hex. Hex, irritated, launched a small wave of magic, throwing them backwards. Suddenly, Hex heard a roar of fire and turned to the noise.]_

**Heatblast** : Get away from my friends!

_[Heatblast was flying toward him like a rocket and raised his fist at him. Hex raised his fist.]_

**Hex** : Orter Sibalitenv!

_[Hex waved a red energy blast, and Heatblast was thrown back. Heatblast fell down to the ground and landed on his feet. Heatblast raised his arms and launched fireballs from his hands. Hex created a forcefield and blocked the attack.]_

**Hex** : Really, Wellington? Is that really necessary?

_[Heatblast stopped and clenched his fist. Heatblast placed his palms into the ground.]_

**Hex** : Now, if you may excuse me, I have other things I must attend to.

_[Hex put his forcefield down and started floating away. To his surprise, a geyser of lava burst from the ground.]_

**Heatblast** : Yes!

_[The lava died down and Hex was revealed to be surrounded in a magic dome. The dome disappeared and Hex fell to the ground, severely damaged. Heatblast flew over to him.]_

**Heatblast** : You're finished, Hex. Come quietly, or I'll fry you into a baked potato.

_[Hex's grimoire floated above and the pages spun to a specific page.]_

**Hex** : Recovery magic... Sanitatem Corporis!

_[A green ray shot from the ground and his whole body began to heal in a bright light. Heatblast blocked himself from the light and turned to see Hex floating back in the air.]_

**Hex** : So long, Wellington! I'll see you again shortly!

_[Hex snapped his fingers and a cloud of red dust appeared. Heatblast began to cough and waved his arms to wipe away the dust. The dust cleared and Hex was nowhere in sight. Heatblast powered down back into Ethan, and he turned to the others as they approached him.]_

**Ethan** : Scatter! Check every glimpse of campus for Hex and see if you can find him! I'm not letting him out of my sight tonight!

_[We zoom in towards Ethan's angered expression as the song ended. The scene shifted to nightfall as Nikki stepped out of her car in the parking lot. She ran over to find the others still searching for him.]_

**Nikki** : Any luck?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/ba/Magician%27s_Whereabouts.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417192613>]_

**Hannibal** : Nothing yet.

 **Terence** : I don't think we're going to find him with an angry Ethan pacing back and forth.

_[They turned to see Ethan constantly hitting the Omnitrix. As nothing happened, he screamed in irritation.]_

**Hannibal** : Man, I haven't seen Ethan get this angry before. Can't say I blame him.

 **Nikki** : I mean, he's been fighting Hex all year, it had to get to him eventually.

 **Terence** : Plus, every time we've gotten close to catching him, he always slips away from under our noses. Not to mention there was that one time where Hex kidnapped him and strapped him to a torture table. Man, I don't wanna know what goes on in Hex's mind.

_[Both Alice and Nikki smacked Terence from the back of the head.]_

**Terence** : Ow!

 **Alice** : I'll go talk to him.

_[Alice walked over to Ethan.]_

**Alice** : Hey, any luck with the watch?

 **Ethan** : No. I'm guessing you haven't found Hex yet?

_[Alice nodded.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh, this is stupid! I should've gotten Ghoulseye! At least then I would've been able to finish him off for good.

 **Alice** : It's going to be okay, we'll find him.

 **Ethan** : How? He always manages to slip away! Even if we manage to find him, he's going to get away again eventually. Besides, none of my aliens but Ghoulseye have been able to defeat him. Ugh! I swear, I'm sick of this thing giving me the wrong alien. What's the point of having a dial if I'm always going to end up with someone else? I should've kept switching until I had finally gotten Ghoulseye.

 **Alice** : And what if you did? Can you really guarantee you would win with Ghoulseye?

 **Ethan** : No...

 **Alice** : Then stop acting like a child and stop blaming your watch or your transformations for this. It's like what we talked about, you can't become too dependent on one particular form. You may not be able to control what alien you want or when, but you can control the outcome of your situation if you just focus. So, why don't we focus on finding him instead of waiting for the watch to recharge.

_[Ethan took a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : You're right. I'm sorry for snapping.

 **Nikki** : You know, I just thought of something. Doesn't Hex have some kind of evil lair hiding somewhere around here?

_[We cut to the group arriving inside the library as they walked passed a group of bookshelves.]_

**Hannibal** : Hex had an evil lair at campus?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, when Hex was working as the school's librarian, he used to keep all his special belongings deep inside some underground basement.

 **Terence** : Why didn't Hannibal and I know about this?

 **Nikki** : You never asked.

_[They arrived to a bookcase standing before them.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, it should be around here somewhere.

_[Ethan looked around the shelves as he tried pinpointing which book was the switch.]_

**Ethan** : If I remember correctly... it was... this one!

_[Before Ethan grabbed the book, the bookshelf split in two and began opening to a set of stairs below. Ethan turned over to see Alice was holding a book.]_

**Alice** : Guess I got it.

_[The five entered downstairs and Nikki turned on the light.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, everyone, look around! Hex should have some kind of magic clue hidden around here.

_[The group began searching all over Hex's basement. Nikki was looking through drawers and Terence searched through the files scattered on Hex's desk.]_

**Terence** : This place is a pigsty! How is anyone supposed to find something in here?

 **Ethan** : Wait 'til you see my room.

 **Terence** : Why does that not surprise me?

_[Hannibal searched underneath Hex's desk as Alice was searching through a small bookshelf. Hannibal pulled something out from the desk and found a small box containing files, books and artifacts.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey guys, I think I found something!

 _[Hannibal sat the box on the desk as the others walked over behind Hannibal to take a closer_ look. They looked at the objects and sat some aside.]

 **Nikki** : I don't mean to sound like Captain Obvious, but this must be the place where he kept all his important artifacts and papers.

_[Alice held a stack of papers.]_

**Alice** : Hey guys, look! Hex has a checklist of every artifact and spell he was going to go after in the next 5 years. Plan A, Plan B, Plan C, Plan D. Wow... It's like he knew some of his plans were going to fail.

 **Hannibal** : He must've had a contingency plan for everything in case one of his plans were to go sideways.

 **Terence** : That's smart. Never know what's going to go wrong.

 **Ethan** : Does it say anything about Hex's current plan?

 **Alice** : It only goes up to the hidden necklace in the library, sorry.

 **Ethan** : Well to be fair, when Hex was here, he wasn't planning on grabbing the watch or going after me at the time.

 **Hannibal** : But this might say what he's currently going after. He said he was going after a weapon, didn't he? I think this might sum it up.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/14/The_Story_of_Sha%27Rrow_%28Hannibal_Opens_the_Book%2C_I%27m_Not_Done_Yet%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417193312>]_

_[Hannibal laid a book wide open, and the pages in front of them revealed drawings of three different kinds of weapons. One being a piece of stone with a magic glyph surrounding it, a staff with large engravings, and a sharp sabertooth surrounded in energy.]_

**Hannibal** : The Colossal Stone, The Staff of Vibrius and Agniacius, and the Sabortooth Relic of Imperium. Once these core items are merged together, they can create the weapon that can reshape the world. Those who know of it fear it as the ultimate weapon, The Ergaleío of Despair. Once put together, it can reshape living matter, control the living, but most importantly, be able to summon and manipulate the spirits of the dead.

 **Terence** : So wait, it can summon spirits?

 **Ethan** : Just like how Ghoulseye can summon spiritual weapons. He must be going after something that can double that power.

 **Hannibal** : I'm not done.

_[Hannibal turned the page revealing people bowing over the person holding the weapon.]_

**Hannibal** : The one who wields the Ergaleío of Despair will be worshipped like a god. But the ones who defy him will suffer the consequences.

_[Hannibal turned the page to reveal a group of souls going flying into the scythe.]_

**Hannibal** : If one defies him, their body will be burned to crisps and their souls will go flying into the weapon, for the ruler to manipulate and control for all their lives.

_[Ethan prepared to walk up toward the exit.]_

**Ethan** : We can't let Hex go after this! C'mon guys, we have to go!

_[Hannibal, Terence and Nikki gasped.]_

**Alice** : Wait a minute, Ethan!

 **Nikki** : I think you need to see this!

_[Ethan turned back and his eyes widened. The page revealed a figure looking similar to Ghoulseye.]_

**Terence** : Wait, is that... Ghoulseye?!

 **Hannibal** : Before anyone can wield such power, they must be accepted by a Ghoul Overlord, particularly being Sha'Rrow. Sha'Rrow is from an alien race known as a Vapenterisk, they come from the planet Tryelle. They are known to be carefree party animals due to the lack of the rules or government. Sha'Rrow was different, however. Sha'Rrow was originally set on planetary conquest. He would make others do his bidding or they would be sent to a shadow realm for all of eternity. However, once the other Vapenterisks stepped in line, they banished him into an energy core for all of eternity, made up of Angelic Energy.

 **Ethan** : That's weird.

 **Hannibal** : And in order for an outsider to be granted such power, they must be chosen and accepted in order to wield the Ergaleío of Despair. Once they're allowed this power, the wielder can do as he wishes, but if refused he will be banished into the weapon for all of eternity.

 **Ethan** : But what does this have to do with Ghoulseye?

 **Alice** : Think of it, Ethan. If Ghoulseye comes from the same planet as Sha'Rrow, he will be able to be grant him that power.

 **Ethan** : Then he has a lot of making up to do if he thinks I'm going to allow him that kind of power.

 **Terence** : Unless he has some kind of plan to make you do it, then I don't see why any of it is necessary. Plus, you can totally change his mind and trap him inside, then you won't have to deal with Hex.

 **Nikki** : None of this makes any sense.

 **Ethan** : There's a bigger picture we're missing here. Is there anything else inside?

 **Hannibal** :  _[Turns page]_  Nothing, it just takes me to another spell.

_[Everyone's phones started going off and they received an Amber Alert on their phones. The Amber Alert said: "Mad Magician attacks Museum Ultima. Subject appears to be a tall male, assuming to be in his mid 30s. The magician is armed and very dangerous. Stay Safe." Ethan began heading for the stairway.]_

**Nikki** : Ethan, what are you doing? You know he's going after the Ergaleío of Despair! If he makes you use Ghoulseye, it's all over!

 **Ethan** : That's only if he has all the artifacts. Besides, many lives are at stake, if I don't go, people are going to get hurt.

 **Alice** : Then we're coming with you.

 **Terence** : Why do you always assume I'm in on the matter?

_[Nikki smacked Terence from the back of his head.]_

**Ethan** : This is Hex we're dealing with.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, the same Hex we've managed to defeat time and time again. Not like anything's different about this time, except we'll catch him!

_[Ethan smirked.]_

**Ethan** : You guys really know how to lighten up a situation.  _[Raises fist]_  Alright, let's go!

 

**ACT 3:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0e/Ideals_and_Truth_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Museum_to_Slam_Down%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417194222>]_

_[We opened to the next scene outside Museum Ultima, where police officers and police tape surrounded the entire area. Meanwhile, near the entrance, a group of bushes began moving toward the doors. Hannibal popped his head out of the bush that was nearest to the entrance. He signaled Ethan, Terence, Nikki and Alice as they ran inside. Hannibal made sure everyone went in first before he did, then ran inside. The armed guard turned around thinking he heard something, but shrugged it off. The five ran down the halls as they made their way to a corner, they saw a trail of bloody corpses lying on the floor.]_

**Nikki** : Oh my god...

_[Alice turned away to look as tears dropped from her eyes. Nikki was shaking in horror, while Ethan had an angry look on his face as he made a fist. Terence cleared his throat and held onto his neck.]_

**Terence** : I think I'm going to be sick...

_[Terence turned over to see Hannibal vomiting on the side of the floor. Ethan began breathing heavily.]_

**Ethan** : Let's keep moving.

_[The five turned to the other direction of the hallway, and made it to a large room where the moonlight from the glass ceiling lit up the entire room. A dinosaur exhibit was destroyed, a glass globe was cut in half, and many other ancient artifacts were destroyed. Dead human and animal bodies were strewn around the room. Hex was surrounded with red energy, as he was floating in the air. He turned to them as the Sabortooth Relic of Imperium was floating near his fingertips.]_

**Hex** : You arrived, just as I expected you would. I guess smartphones really do know how to alert people after all.

_[Hex held his phone in the air and placed it back into pocket as he floated to the ground.]_

**Hex** : I give it was only a matter of time until you showed up. Now, there's something I need you to do for me.

_[Hex lifted his arms in the air, and the three objects were surrounded with red energy, as they floated in the air.]_

**Hannibal** : He has all the weapons!

 **Hex** : Unfortunately, I cannot merge the weapons together until a Vapenterisk allows me to wield it. But then I remembered something... You have one in your arsenal.

 **Ethan** : Even if Ghoulseye is a Vapenterisk, do you really think I'm going to allow you that kind of power?

 **Hex** : Oh I think you will!

_[Hex raised his arm out and Hannibal, Terence, Nikki and Alice became surrounded in red energy.]_

**Nikki** : Ah!

 **Alice** : Hey!

 **Hannibal** : What's going on?!

 **Terence** : Let go of me!

_[They were lifted over to a corner and were trapped together in an energy cage.]_

**Hex** : Clearly you haven't understood that the more you bring your friends to these fights, the more danger you put them in. For someone who is 21 years old, I thought you would be quite intelligent enough to know that by now. What a shame! Now, transform into your Ghoulseye persona, and grant me the power, or I will turn them into eggs and scramble them for breakfast!

 **Nikki, Alice** : Don't do it, Ethan!

 **Terence** : Kick his ass!

 **Hannibal** : Come on, man! You got this!

 **Hex** : Zip it!

_[A zipper formed around their lips and their mouths were zipped shut.]_

**Hex** : So what's it going to be?

_[Ethan with a terrified look on his face, it suddenly changed as he began to laugh out loud. Hex made a confusion.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, man! I'm sorry, it's just... do you really think that's going to work on me? We've done this dance before Hex, and it never ends well for you. Do you know how many villains I've to face every week who do the same thing? "Oooh, I'm an evil bad guy, and I'm after this rare artifact. You cannot stop me from my never-ending world changing conquest!" You know the more I look at it, my life is like a Sunday morning anime, or maybe even a Saturday morning cartoon.... Eh, same thing!

 **Hex** : Enough! I'll give you one last chance. Surrender yourself to me, and this will all be over.

_[Ethan began to sweat as he took a look at the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : Ghoulseye is the only transformation I know that can win this. As long as I don't give into Hex, my friends will be safe.

_[Ethan dialed Ghoulseye's icon on the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : I'm sorry guys, but this is the only way for me to win!

_[Ethan slammed down and a green light blinded Hex's face. Hex gave an evil smirk. Meanwhile, the red zippers faded from Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki's mouths and gasped. The song shifted. We zoom up to reveal that Ethan transformed into Ghoulseye.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/de/Goloog_Golurk_vs_Reshiram_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ghoulseye_vs_Hex%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417194831>]_

**Hex** : Yes! Now give it to me... grant me the power!

 **Ghoulseye** : Nah, how about instead we fight for that weapon instead?

 **Hex** : As you wish...

_[Hex and Ghoulseye flew towards each other. Hex launched red energy blasts as Ghoulseye dodged the attacks. Ghoulseye launched an arrow from his sticky ectoplasm bow from his cloak and it went flying toward Hex. A green cloud of smoke appeared on impact, and as the smoke faded, Hex was revealed to have created a dome shield around him. Hex flew in the air and began charging his energy.]_

**Hex** : My turn! Surup Sucnohr!

_[Hex launched a wave of water at Ghoulseye. To his surprise, he was hit and went flying toward the ground. Ghoulseye looked up in shock.]_

**Hex** : MAJORUS GROTHIA!

_[A giant energy fist that was twice the size of Hex was formed out of thin air. Hex launched towards Ghoulseye. It landed right next to Ghoulseye and exploded. The cloud of smoke quickly faded, and to Hex's surprise, Ghoulseye was nowhere in sight.]_

**Hex** : Where did he-?

_[An intangible Ghoulseye appeared from the ground and held an ectoplasmic scythe.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Behind ya!

_[Hex turned in time and created a riot shield to block the attack. Hex took deep breaths as sweat dripped down his face. In a green spinning background, Ghoulseye created a largely shaped bow out of his cloak and ectoplasm. He then summoned multiple giant arrows.]_

**Ghoulseye** : SLIMY SINISTER ARROW BLITZ!!!

_[Ghoulseye launched the arrows and they went flying towards Hex. Ghoulseye also charged towards Hex as well.]_

**Hex** : This attack? AGAIN?!!!

_[Hex's palms began to glow red as the arrows blasted him. Ghoulseye's body, surrounded in an energy field shaped like an arrow, made its impact. The arrows and Ghoulseye created a large energy explosion around Hex. The explosion created a large gust of wind, shattering all the glass in the skylight. The energy cage that surrounded Hannibal, Terence, Nikki and Alice faded as they dropped to the ground. They began to slowly get up as a cloud of dust faded, with Hex struggling to stand straight. Hex began taking more deep breaths.]_

**Ghoulseye** : I GOTCHA THIS TIME, HEX! There's nowhere left for you to run!

 **Hex** : No, this isn't over... Not by a long shot! I still have one trick left up my sleeve...

_[Red energy circuited through his palms as he began to chant a spell.]_

**Hex** : Transforma Eliberare...  _[Charging]_  Transforma Eliberare...

_[Hex went flying toward Ghoulseye and Ghoulseye prepared another arrow to his bow.]_

**Ghoulseye** : THIS FIGHT IS OVER!!!

 **Hex** : TRANSFORMA ELIBERARE!!!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9f/Omni-Hex_%28Full_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417200255>]_

_[Before Ghoulseye could fire his final attack, Hex grabbed the Omnitrix symbol and red electricity began shooting out from it. The Omnitrix began to make malfunctioning noises as Ghoulseye screamed with his whole body surrounded by electricity. A white light shot out from Ghoulseye's eyes and mouth.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!!!

_[Ghoulseye's entire body began to glow white and a white light blinded the screen. A cloud of smoke surrounded the area, as Ethan went flying out of the smoke cloud. Ethan's body was covered with scrapes and tears in his clothing as he panted heavily. The Omnitrix began beeping from Ethan's wrist as he turned to it, noticing it flashing yellow.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh... What the hell...

_[Ethan slowly began to get up. He heard small laughter in the background.]_

**Ethan** : I don't know what you did, Hex, but you better not have damaged my watch! Especially since this thing doesn't come with a warranty!

_[The laughter grew louder.]_

**Ethan** : Huh...? ...AH!

_[The cloud of smoke faded as Hex was standing beside Ghoulseye.]_

**Ghoulseye** :  _[Laughs]_  Finally... I am free!

_[Ghoulseye flew higher into the air.]_

**Ghoulseye** : I'M FREE!  _[Laughs harder]_

 **Ethan** : Aw, man...

 **Hex** : Splendid!

 **Ghoulseye** : No longer am I trapped inside that obtrusive watch or that energy core that's trapped me there for centuries!

 **Ethan** : Wait... you're...?

 **Ghoulseye** : Yes... I have ascended... I have been reborn... I am...

_[Ghoulseye's Omnitrix symbol shattered to pieces as he began transforming in a blue spinning background. His pink armor changed to blue as his armor transformed into a more vicious appearance. His horns turned white, and his arms grew blades. The star on his stomach changed as it transformed into a spiritual spinning vortex and moved into the place of the Omnitrix symbol. He stood and struck a pose with his arms raised out.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : Sha'Rrow!

_[Everything stood silent as everyone, except for Terence was shocked and surprised.]_

**Terence** : Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!

 **Sha'Rrow** : My kind thought they could trap me inside their angelic core! But thanks to the person who created that set device on your wrist, they managed to use that exact same one which trapped me in the first place! For months now, I had my DNA randomized and was trapped as some young adolescent's play thing! Pulling pranks on kids, dragging myself onward for such pathetic useless fights, and touching myself in places I suspect are inappropriate!

 **Nikki** : Wow...

 **Sha'Rrow** : Now... I am free! And the first thing I shall do now that I'm back in command is to destroy that thing so I will never be trapped in it again!

_[Sha'Rrow began flying toward Ethan, as he reacted swiftly toward the Omnitrix and slammed down. Nothing happened.]_

**Ethan** : Uh oh... AH!

_[Sha'Rrow attempted to strike him with his fist but Ethan stepped backwards to dodge the attack. Ethan ran backwards to dodge more of his strikes. Sha'Rrow charged his fist with the spiritual energy circling his chest and struck Ethan with a super charged attack.]_

**Ethan** : GAHHHH!!!

_[Ethan went flying back into the ground and Sha'Rrow turned his cloak into a bow and fired an arrow. It formed into a net and trapped Ethan inside. Alice, Hannibal, Terence, and Nikki were watching the fight from afar.]_

**Alice** : C'mon! We have to go help him!

_[Hannibal grabbed Alice by the shoulder.]_

**Hannibal** : We can't.

_[We zoom out of Alice's worried face as the scene turned back to Ethan as he noticed the Omnitrix was activated. He began turning the dial as Sha'Rrow floated to him.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : What are you doing?

 **Ethan** : Well, your weapons are made out of spiritual energy, right?

_[AmpFibian's icon appeared on the playlist.]_

**Ethan** : So I thought I'd go ahead and do... THIS!

_[As Ethan slammed down on the Omnitrix, a white light blinded the screen, as Sha'Rrow blocked the light. Once the light faded, the net shattered into particles as AmpFibian stood up with his arms charged with electricity. AmpFibian fired EMP blasts at Sha'Rrow as he turned to dodge the attacks. Sha'Rrow launched his ectoplasm and it stuck AmpFibian to the wall.]_

**AmpFibian** : Not cool, dude! I just took a shower two nights ago!

_[AmpFibian zapped his way out of the ectoplasm and broke free.]_

**AmpFibian** : You know how much of a pain it is to keep this silk clean?

_[Sha'Rrow struck AmpFibian and sent him to the ground.]_

**AmpFibian** : I guess you're not one of those sense of humor kind of guys...

_[AmpFibian flew up in the air, and absorbed all the electricity in the room. He supercharged it into a turbo blast.]_

**AmpFibian** : Let's see you take on this!

_[AmpFibian launched a giant ball of blue electricity, and it created a cloud of smoke. The smoke faded and Sha'Rrow stood there with no damage taken.]_

**AmpFibian** : No way!

 **Sha'Rrow** : Is this your attempt to defeat me? The poor reckless skills of an Amperi! The way you use your aliens, you don't even use them to your fullest potential!

_[Sha'Rrow fired multiple arrows and AmpFibian kept dodging the attacks. AmpFibian charged his arms and Sha'Rrow grabbed him by the chains and sent him to the wall.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : You could've been using Ghoulseye all this time to conquer this world. In fact any alien inside could have the potential to at least wipe out a city. But instead, you sit there playing childish acts just to think you're making something of yourself. Pathetic!

_[Sha'Rrow went flying towards AmpFibian. Before AmpFibian could make any sudden movements, Sha'Rrow was surrounded in spiritual energy in the shape of an arrow and he launched himself toward AmpFibian. There was explosion on impact, and AmpFibian was sent flying outside into the police cars. Sha'Rrow flew outside as the officers aimed their guns at him.]_

**Commissioner** : Shoot 'em down! Shoot 'em down!

 **AmpFibian** : Wait guys, don't!

_[The officers fired their bullets at Sha'Rrow. He used his intangibility to let the bullets phase through him. Sha'Rrow began to raise his arm in the air.]_

**AmpFibian** : NO, DON'T DO IT!

_[Sha'Rrow finished raising his arm, and suddenly, the officers bodies began to shake and collapsed to the ground as clear white souls were lifted from their bodies. They were floating in the air with AmpFibian staring in disbelief.]_

**AmpFibian** : You... killed them...

 **Sha'Rrow** : No...

_[Sha'Rrow signaled them to attack AmpFibian. The souls turned blue and their faces became mutated and demon like. The souls began attacking AmpFIbian as he struggled to fight against them.]_

**AmpFibian** : NO! NO! GET OFF ME! STOP! AH!

_[They kept trying to grab AmpFibian as he kept blasting them with electricity. AmpFibian charged his arms and stood up to launch an electrical wave at the souls. The souls faded away like smoke and AmpFibian took deep breaths.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : ...You killed them.

 **AmpFibian** : No... I wouldn't...

_[Sha'Rrow made a devious smile.]_

**AmpFibian** : That's it...  _[Jumps]_  I'm so gonna-

_[AmpFibian glowed in a yellow light and transformed back into Ethan. Ethan spat blood out of his mouth and collapsed into the ground. Ethan was unable to move his body.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : Now, I'm going to take your soul and destroy that watch so that no other alien would be trapped inside again. A shame for the other DNA samples inside, but a sacrifice for the greater good!

_[The song ended. Sha'Rrow raised his palm up in the air and Ethan struggled to move. Before anything could happen, Hex called out to him.]_

**Hex** : Wait! 

_[Sha'Rrow turned to him.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/19/Hex%27s_Theme_Ep_5.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315042807>]_

**Hex** : There's no need to kill the boy. He won't stand in your way now, he is defeated. After all, he won't survive in our new world order.

 **Sha'Rrow** : Our new world order?

 **Hex** : Yes. Join me and grant me the power to wield the Ergaleío of Despair.

 **Sha'Rrow** : Why would I do that?

 **Hex** : Because together, nothing will stop us. Think of it, you were trapped inside that watch because your kind. And only I was capable of letting you out of there with a transfer spell.

 **Sha'Rrow** : Are you saying I owe you a life debt?

 **Hex** : No... I'm saying, if we team up together, the whole universe will be at our fingertips. You can get revenge on your kind, and I can reshape this world into the perfection it so rightfully deserves. All you have to do is trust me, grant me the power of the Ergaleío of Despair, and the entire world will be at our mercy.

 **Sha'Rrow** : Normally, I would trap you inside and be rid of you. But since you did release me from my prison, I guess it's only fair. Very well, if you value your life, you would trust yourself and your allegiance to me. If you can do that, I will accept your offer.

 **Hex** : I will.

_[Sha'Rrow smirked and lifted his fingers. The three items that were laying inside the museum began floating in the air and went flying towards Sha'Rrow. Sha'Rrow raised his hand out and began transforming the items. The Staff of Vibrius and Agniacius attached itself to the Colossal Stone. The Sabortooth Relic of Imperium attached itself to the staff and it transformed into a deadly energy scythe, glowing out of blue energy. Ethan gasped. The Ergaleío of Despair went flying into Hex's hands.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : It is yours...

_[Hex began to laugh maniacally.]_

**Ethan** : No...

 **Sha'Rrow** : Now Hex, bring back the lives of this planet's dead souls. Truly let the world know who you really are.

_[Hex raised the Ergaleío of Despair with his hand, and a purple light blasted into the sky. Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki ran outside, as they stood by the doorway to see the purple ray be shot into the sky. The laser faded and for a moment... nothing happened. The song ended.]_

**Hex** : Nothing happened?

 **Sha'Rrow** : Wait for it...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d0/The_Death_Wing_%28Ep_19%2C_E-10_Cut%2C_Sha%27Rrow%27s_Army%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417200910>]_

_[Suddenly monstrous looking souls came flying out of the ground as Sha'Rrow began to laugh. Inside a small bedroom, a child was struggling to sleep. He opened his eyes and saw a soul ascending before him and the child screamed. Meanwhile, inside a family's house, a soul ascended from the dining room table and the family screamed. In Downtown Merridale, cars stopped as souls began ascending from the ground. People went outside and ran away as the souls tried to grab and attack them. Back outside the museum, The screams of civilians could be heard everywhere and Sha'Rrow laughed harder.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : Well done, Hex. Now, let us prepare for the new world order... Shall we?

 **Hex** : Yes, let's. It's been fun, E-10, but I can't wait to hear what happens when those blood thirsty souls drag you to hell!

_[Hex laughed louder as he opened his grimoire, A red light blinded the screen as Hex and Sha'Rrow disappeared.]_

**Ethan** : Agh... Dang it! What have I done...

_[The particles floating in the air, reformed into the souls Ethan blasted from before.]_

**Ethan** : Well, at least I didn't actually kill them.

_[The souls started attacking and grabbing Ethan. A portal appeared from the ground as they tried to drag Ethan deep down inside.]_

**Ethan** : NO! AGH!

_[Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki ran toward Ethan.]_

**Nikki** : Hang on, Ethan!

 **Alice** : We got you!

_[They tried pushing the souls away as Ethan kept getting dragged further into the hole.]_

**Ethan** : Come on! Please, guys!

 **Hannibal** : We're trying!

_[They struggled to pull Ethan, and Terence and Nikki lost their grip.]_

**Hannibal** : C'mon man, I got you! Just push harder!

 **Ethan** : Aghh... Hurry!

_[The Omnitrix started beeping and flashing yellow. Alice and Hannibal eventually lost their grip and Ethan was pulled into the hole. The portal began closing.]_

**Alice, Nikki, Hannibal** : ETHAN!!!

 **Terence** : No...

_[Before the portal could completely close, Heatblast appeared shooting himself out of the hole. Heatblast flew into the sky and attempted to make a safe landing, but he transformed back to normal in a yellow light. Ethan fell down with his face hitting the ground. Hannibal and Alice grabbed Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Agh... I think Hex broke the watch...

 **Hannibal** : C'mon, we have to get out of here before more of those soulsuckers grab us!

 **Terence** : And where exactly are we going to hide?

 **Alice** : I might know a place! Hurry!

_[The five began running out into the streets. Ethan glared at the Omnitrix as it continued to flash yellow. Everything went black as the Omnitrix blinked a few more times into the screen.]_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/E-10_ED_2-_Star_Overhead.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208091618>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/27/Episode_20_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417202251>] _


	20. Episode 20 - "Spirited Away, Part 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and co. must take one last stand against Hex in order to return Ghoulseye into the Omnitrix and to stop him once and for all!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_**PREVIOUS ON E-10: HORIZONS...** _

_[Ethan, Alice, Terence and Nikki stood behind Hannibal as he read through the pages of the book.]_

**Hannibal** : The Colossal Stone, The Staff of Vibrius and Agniacius, and the Sabortooth Relic of Imperium. Once these core items are merged together, they can create the weapon that would reshape the world, The Ergaleío of Despair.

-

_[The three items went flying out of the museum and the items merged together, as it transformed creating a deadly energy scythe, glowing with blue energy. The Ergaleío of Despair went flying into Hex's fingertips.]_

-

 **Hannibal** : Once together it can reshape living matter, control the living, but most importantly, be able to summon and manipulate the spirits of the dead.

-

 **Ethan** : We can't let Hex go after this!

_[Hannibal, Terence and Nikki gasped.]_

**Alice** : Wait a minute, Ethan!

 **Nikki** : I think you need to see this!

_[Ethan turned back over and his eyes widened. The page revealed a figure looking similar to Ghoulseye.]_

**Terence** : Wait, is that... Ghoulseye?!

 **Hannibal** : Before anyone can wield such power, they must be accepted by a Ghoul Overlord, particularly being Sha'Rrow. Sha'Rrow is from an alien race known as a Vapenterisk, they come from the planet Tryelle. And in order for an outsider to be granted such power, they must be chosen and accepted in order to wield the Ergaleío of Despair.

-

 **Alice** : Think of it, Ethan. If Ghoulseye comes from the same planet as Sha'Rrow, he will be able to be grant him that power.

-

_[Hex raised his arm out and Hannibal, Terence, Nikki and Alice became surrounded in red energy. They were lifted over to the corner and were trapped together in an energy cage.]_

-

 **Hex** : Surrender yourself to me, and I'll let your friends walk away with their lives intact!

-

 **Ethan** : I'm sorry guys!

_[Ethan slammed down and transformed into Ghoulseye.]_

-

_[Hex went flying toward Ghoulseye and Ghoulseye prepared another arrow to his bow.]_

**Hex** : TRANSFORMA ELIBERARE!!!

_[Before Ghoulseye could launch his attack, he grabbed the Omnitrix symbol and red electricity began shooting out from the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix began to make malfunctioning noises as Ghoulseye screamed with his whole body surrounded by electricity. Ghoulseye's shot a white light from out of his eyes and mouth. In a flash of white light, Ethan's body flew out of a cloud of smoke as his body was severely damaged.]_

**Ghoulseye** : I AM FREE!  _[Laughs]_

_[Ghoulseye began transforming in a blue spinning background.]_

**Ghoulseye** : No longer am I trapped inside that obtrusive watch or that energy core that's trapped me there for centuries!  _[Finishes transforming.]_  I AM SHA'RROW!

-

 **Sha'Rrow** : Now Hex, bring back the lives of this planet's dead souls. Truly let the world know who you really are!

_[Hex raised the Ergaleío of Despair in his fingertips, and a purple light blasted into the sky. Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki ran outside, as they stood by the doorway to see the purple ray be shot into the sky. Suddenly, monstrous looking souls came flying out of the ground as Sha'Rrow laughed.]_

**Hex** : It's been fun E-10, but I can't wait to hear what happens when those blood thirsty souls drag you to hell!

_[They transported away in a purple light.]_

**Hannibal** : We have to get out of here before more of those soulsuckers grab us!

 **Alice** : I might know a place! Hurry!

_[The five ran out into the streets. Ethan glared at the Omnitrix as it continued to flash yellow. Everything went black as the Omnitrix blinked a few more times into the screen.]_

_**E-10 CONTINUES NOW...** _

**ACT 1:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Omni-Hex.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315063123>]_

_[The scene opened at night, where the silhouettes of five people ran down the dark concrete streets. The sounds of heavy breathing could be heard. They passed by dark buildings and stepped near a lamppost. The silhouettes were then revealed to be Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki. Nikki turned around and her eyes widened.]_

**Nikki** : They found us!

_[A group of monstrous white spirits were chasing after the five with their arms raised out and mouths wide open.]_

**Terence** : Over there!

_[They turned into an alleyway and the spirits followed them down the path. The spirits began closing in as the walls thickened. After making three turns down the alleyway, they spirits suddenly found themselves back on the streets. They looked around to notice none of them were in their range and flew off. Meanwhile, from the side, Hannibal peeked his head out to notice they flew away. He ducked his head back in and turned to the others.]_

**Hannibal** : Okay, we lost them.

 **Alice** : Anytime now, Ethan.

_[Ethan turned to the Omnitrix as it was still blinking yellow.]_

**Ethan** : Uh...?

_[Ethan slammed down and nothing happened.]_

**Terence** : What's the hold up?

 **Nikki** : Let me guess, Ghoulseye broke your watch?

_[Ethan nodded.]_

**Terence** : Great, that's just great! Now how are we supposed to put up a fight against these soul-sucking specters?

 **Nikki** : We'll figure something out, Terence.

 **Terence** : Can we? This is bigger than any threat we've faced. Not to mention, Ethan let Hex take his most powerful transformation away from him. We said for you to not use Ghoulseye against Hex, How could you let this happen?!

 **Alice** : Terence, stop!

 **Hannibal** : No he's right, you practically put the entire world in danger! We told you not to do it and you still did it anyway, and for what, just to try and prove a point?!

 **Nikki** : Hanny!

 **Hannibal** : I have a family down here, Ethan. And for all we know, they could be in Sha'Rrow's clutches right now, just waiting to be his next victims! I'm going to call them.

_[Hannibal searched through his contacts, while Ethan, looking away, turned to notice his Omnitrix began to make more noises. The noises began to sound more like an alarm.]_

**Nikki** : Ethan, shut it off!

 **Ethan** : I can't... I...

_[The Omnitrix glowed yellow, and his whole body became surrounded in a yellow light. In a flash, the spirits turned over to have found their location. Ethan was revealed to be Diamondhead.]_

**Diamondhead** : Uh oh... Run!

_[The spirits chased after the group, Diamondhead turned around and began to fire shards from his hands. They hit the ghosts, turning them into particles, and they quickly reformed.]_

**Diamondhead** : Oh, you have to got to be kidding me!

_[Diamondhead ran away, and caught up for the group.]_

**Diamondhead** : Head for cover, I'll do everything I can to distract them!

_[They ran to the side while Diamondhead stopped in the middle of the streets. An army of spirits floated toward Diamondhead.]_

**Diamondhead** : Hey, you big ugly ghosts! Come get me!

_[The spirits charged toward Diamondhead, and he made blades from his hands.]_

**Diamondhead** : Alright... IKUZE!

_[Diamondhead raised his blades. Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki were watching from afar by the back of a building. They gasped, and before Diamondhead could strike, a cluster of bullets went flying through the air and went through the ghosts. The ghosts turned around and roared at what hit them. It was revealed to be a SACT tank and a group of armed soldiers firing at the spirits. Lieutenant Steel's truck pulled out with somebody else driving the vehicle as he was shooting out the ghosts from the window. He popped his head out.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Come on! Let's get a move on!

_[Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki ran towards them as Diamondhead began running toward Lieutenant Steel's truck. Diamondhead randomly changed into Wildmutt, and shifted to running on all fours. Hannibal made it to the vehicle in time and grabbed Nikki. Alice and Terence were running behind the two, and Wildmutt ran to them. Alice and Terence stopped and climbed onto his back. Wildmutt jumped onto Lieutenant Steel's truck, and they had managed to get away. The song shifted]_

_[TRACK:[https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/Tale_on_Tryelle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418001607]](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/Tale_on_Tryelle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418001607%5D)_

_[Meanwhile, at Hollywood Hill, a newly built fortress was standing at the top of the hill. The camera zoomed inside to reveal Hex and Sha'Rrow were inside.]_

**Hex** : How do you like your new lair?

 **Sha'Rrow** : It works, for now...

 **Hex** : My spirits are fast builders, it only took merely an hour to assemble this together.

 **Sha'Rrow** : Some of the pieces look unstable.

 **Hex** : I think it's a fine work of craftsmanship.

 **Sha'Rrow** : Coming from somebody who used to teach at an art school, that really says a lot.

_[A vein popped out of Hex's head and he took a deep breath. Hex looked down below as Sha'Rrow was watching the spirits beginning to take many lives.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : Look at them all, running down there, like Faisma Birds during the Month of the Hunt. Those humans are so much more fun to traumatize compared to my own people.

 **Hex** : Now, that you've been released, what do you plan to do with this planet? I mean of course we are ruling it together, but you know...

 **Sha'Rrow** : I plan to make to continue where I left off. You see, where I come from, my world was filled with life and energy. Every ghoul would come out to do whatever they wanted and whenever they wanted, but they mostly used it to bond with one another and have the time of their lives. There was no government besides general morals. It was despicable, but all of that changed once I took over. I saw a planet that needed to be reshaped. I saw a planet who so desperately needed a turn around. I saw a planet that needed to be grounded with some sort of government. And that's where I came in. I turned that world into into a planetary dictatorship under my rule. Everything was grounded, everything had order, everything was... perfect. However, that all changed when the rebellion came along... Now, I plan to take my revenge and trap the ones who had imprisoned me 5,000 years ago, Once I turn this planet upside down, the citizens of this world will cower with fear, the spirits will become the new ghastly army to run my new empire, and I plan to take my throne back from Tryelle, and take over other worlds until the entire universe is mine. And it's all because of you, Hex. You managed to make this all possible. I still don't know how to thank you for this.

 **Hex** : You can start by letting me join you as we take over this world together.

 **Sha'Rrow** : I think that can be arranged.

_[The two shook hands and everything began to zoom outside of Sha'Rrow and Hex's lair. The song ended. It then cut to to a camera footage as a news reporter was standing outside.]_

**Reporter** : It's been only 3 hours since the spirit outbreak, and nearly thousands of people have been found or reported dead. Spirits have awakened from the afterlife as they come back to haunt us for who knows why. The evil mastermind behind it all appears to be this mysterious cape-wearing spectre character. It is safe to assume has control of the spirits. Nobody knows how this creature is doing this or what his purpose may be. Officers have been standing by outside his new evil lair at Hollywood Hill, and they are ready to burst in and raid the castle any moment. Only time will tell what will happen next, more answers to come in the next half hour.

_[We zoom out from the screen, as it appears that Lieutenant Steel, Alice, Terence and Nikki were watching the program inside a dark storage center, surrounded by equipment.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : So much for keeping matters like this secret. We were only able to keep situations like the Tideslayer incident quiet for so long. But now, thanks to this, there's no going back now.

_[Meanwhile, Hannibal was standing to the side on a phone call.]_

**Hannibal** : Okay, Granny. I know, I know, I'm okay. Look, you and Naomi stay inside and I tell you when it's safe alright? Thank you.

_[Hannibal ended the call and walked toward the others.]_

**Hannibal** : They're okay. As long as they stay inside for the time being, they should be safe.

_[Hannibal turned to the side where the group heard Four Arms lifting a heavy object. Four Arms sat it down and wiped his face.]_

**Four Arms** : There, all set...

_[The Omnitrix symbol began flashing yellow as static electricity shot out of it.]_

**Four Arms** : Oh, man. Not again...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/68/The_Struggle_is_Real_-_Ep_20_%28Broken_Transformations%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418002317>]_

_[Four Arms transformed into Heatblast, and standing looking at himself. He transformed into Goop began as his feet were standing on Heatblast's scorch marks. Goop jumped straight into the air.]_

**Goop** : AAAHHHH!

_[Goop transformed into Wildmutt. Wildmutt whimpered dueto Goop's acidic slime covering his front paws.]_

**Wildmutt** : RRAAAUUUUUHHHH!

_[Wildmutt transformed into AmpFibian and flew into the air out of his control.]_

**AmpFibian** : WHOAAA-AH!!!!

_[AmpFibian transformed back into Ethan and went plummeting into the ground.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You mind telling me what's going on?

 **Alice** : Hex freed Ghoulseye from the watch, and he turned out to be some deadly entity named Sha'Rrow. Now Sha'Rrow is using all his power to take over the planet. Judging from my hypothesis, his release triggered Ethan's watch, and now he has no control over his transformations.

_[Ethan stood up, as he began to groan and hold onto his stomach.]_

**Ethan** : I could...  _[Transforms]_

 **Heatblast** : ...really use...  _[Transforms]_

 **Diamondhead** : Some help right now...

_[Diamondhead's face became bloated, and he transformed into Echo Echo. Echo Echo spat out a sonic blast, destroying part of the ground and shattering the glass from the windows. Echo Echo transformed back into Ethan and fell to the ground as he took heavy breaths.]_

**Ethan** : Can I die now?

 **Terence** : If he keeps transforming like this, he's going to give away our location.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : That's definitely going to be a problem.

_[Ethan grabbed onto his throat as he felt like it was on fire.]_

**Nikki** : He can't go on like this. Is there anything you can do to help?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We have some experts at the lab who could help, but I don't think they can do much.

_[Ethan transformed again, and stood back up as Lodestar.]_

**Lodestar** : Maybe I can use some of the tech in here to build something!

_[Lodestar raised his arms and began lifting many metallic objects up from the ground. In a flash, he transformed into Goop and the objects went flying into the ground, making a loud clang.]_

**Lieutenant Steel, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki** : SHHHH!

_[Goop slithered onto the ground, and transformed into XLR8.]_

**XLR8** : Sorry...

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0e/Four_Fists%2C_A%27taenda%27s_Waiting.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418002514>]_

_[A green light began appearing from the side of the room.]_

**Nikki** : Uh oh...

 **Hannibal** : It must be one of Sha'Rrow's minions!

 **Terence** : They found us! Dammit, Ethan!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Everyone, get ready!

_[Lieutenant Steel raised his weapon, as XLR8 stood up ready to attack. Everyone else stood in a defense and fighting position. The green light faded and it appeared to be a small gremlin standing before them.]_

**Terence** : Uh, what is that?

 **Hannibal** : It's not a spirit, that's for sure.

 **XLR8** : It must be one of Hex's minions. I'm going to knock that thing back out of existence!

_[XLR8 transformed into Four Arms]_

**Four Arms** : With three hands tied behind my back!

_[Four Arms charged toward the gremlin and it rolled its eyes. It grabbed a device from its pocket and tapped the button. Four Arms timed out back into Ethan and fell to the ground.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, that hurt a lot...

 **Gremlin** : You really think that was going to work on me? Is that any way to treat the creator of your device?

 **Alice, Nikki, Lieutenant Steel, Hannibal, Terence** : Huh?

 **Hannibal, Lieutenant Steel** : I'm sorry, what now?

_[Ethan looked and stood up. Ethan took a closer look at the gremlin, noticing some of the gadgets on the utility belt.]_

**Ethan** : Wait a minute... Are you?

 **Gremlin** : That's right. I'm A'taenda, and I'm the creator of your Omnitrix.

_[Ethan widened his eyes, as he was frozen in shock.]_

 

** ACT 2: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a5/A%27taenda%27s_Demand.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418002851>]_

**Nikki** : I'm sorry, you said you were the creator of his what now?

 **A'taenda** : Oh my... Didn't you hear me? I'm the creator of his Omnitrix! You earthlings can be so dumb sometimes.

 **Alice** : What's an Omnitrix?

 **Ethan** : The thing on my wrist. I've been meaning to tell you guys... But when I was captured by Hex, I had a sequence of visions playing through my head over and over, most notably chanting the name Omnitrix. It was mentally nuts, and I thought I was just dreaming, but when Kraab came over and attacked Splattown...

 **Hannibal** : That was when he going after the watch!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You knew about this the whole time and didn't tell anybody! Why?!

 **Ethan** : I'm still trying to process over everything that happened. There's some stuff I still don't fully understand, but it had something to do with each and everyone of you. I think... I think I saw Hex trying to take Ghoulseye out of the Omnitrix, too. I don't know...

 **Alice** : Ethan, we're supposed to tell each other everything. How could you keep this secret from us, from me? You're the one person I tell everything to, How could you not tell this to me?

 **Hannibal** : We made an agreement never to keep secrets from each other again, and the fact that you kept something this big from us!

 **A'taenda** : Oh, enough with the drama! I didn't come all this way to Earth just to deal with some sappy romance novel. Now, if you would give me the Omnitrix, I will be on my way.

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **A'taenda** : It's thanks to you, your planet is in great danger. Why should I trust somebody to keep my Omnitrix if it means the entire universe could be destroyed?

 **Ethan** : Because we can still save it!

 **A'taenda** : Look, I haven't had any contact with my Omnitrix since I was forced to take it offworld. There are people out there searching for this thing, and when my homeworld was nearly invaded by several attacks, I was forced to send it to the only planet I could think of where I thought nobody could ever get their hands on it. Since then, I've had no contact with my Omnitrix for the last year, and just when the device finally goes online, I notice there's something wrong with it.

 **Nikki** : The Ghoulseye Glitch!

 **A'taenda** : Exactly! Thanks to the removal of your DNA sample, the Omnitrix is now malfunctioning, without a 10th slot to keep it in line, that watch is now a deadly hazard to you and everybody around you. So give it here!

 **Ethan** : No.

 **A'taenda** : Excuse me?

 **Ethan** : I'm not giving up the Omnitrix. I've had this thing for over the last year and nobody knows it better but me.

 **A'taenda** : That's funny kid, but if you think you-

 **Ethan** : And my planet is also in danger! I won't allow the Earth to be taken over by one of my transformations. I caused this mess, so I need to be the one to clean it up.

 **A'taenda** : You really think you can save your planet from a rampaging peak-condition Vapenterisk?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You'd be surprised. This kid is capable of things that no man thought were possible. He's fought up against many threats and saved the lives of many to make sure that this planet would remain safe. Sure he's had a few slip ups, but time and time again this kid has proved that he's capable. I would suggest you give him the chance to fix things before you decide to let this planet to become a wasteland.

 **A'taenda** : Alright, fine. I guess I'll give you this one chance. After all, if I let this problem escalate any further, who do you think they're going to blame for this mess? C'mon kid, let's fix your watch. If I let you continue transforming out of your control, that's going to cause problems for both of us and it'll scramble your DNA. And trust me, that will not look pretty.

 **Ethan** : Alright...

_[The song ended. Moments later, we pan to the side where A'taenda was holding a lighter, trying to attach a blue gadget onto Ethan's dial. It zapped Ethan while the Omnitrix made a buzzing noise.]_

**Ethan** : OW!

 **A'taenda** : That should do it. Now you should be able to control your amount of transformations. However, it won't last for long. So be careful, Ethan!

 **Ethan** : Great, that's just the pep-talk I wanted to hear...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We're almost done setting up the weapons. We should be able to have a fighting chance against these spirits, but I don't know how long for.

 **Ethan** : We'll do everything that we can.

_[Ethan noticed the others preparing their own weapons, while Alice was sitting on his phone. Ethan put up a straight face and walked over to them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6d/After_All_This_Time_-_Ep_20_%28Ethan%27s_Apology%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418003152>]_

**Ethan** : Hey, are you guys okay?

 **Terence** : Yeah.

 **Nikki** : We're fine, Ethan.

_[Ethan noticed Hannibal and Alice weren't talking to him. Ethan sighed.]_

**Ethan** : Look, I'm sorry. I know we made an agreement to tell each other everything. And I even told you, Hannibal, I was going to do that from now on. But you have to understand, I was worried about your guys' safety.

 **Hannibal** : Our safety? OUR SAFETY?! Ethan, we fought up against terrorists!  _[Shoves]_  Warmongering ocean people!  _[Shoves]_  And now you just decide to worry about our own safety, over some stupid dream!  _[Pushes harder.]_

 **Ethan** : I didn't know what was going on at the time! I didn't know what was going to happen or not! I've been focused on figuring that out the last 3 months.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, and you realize you could've come to us to help you. We could've helped you saw this sooner!

 **Ethan** : Do you realize how hard this was to tell you, to tell your friends you watched them die in front of you! I saw suffering in my visions, I saw Nikki screaming for help, I saw Hannibal on the verge of tears holding a dead body, I saw Terence being beaten to a bloody pulp, I saw that Alice was about to wrapped around some murderer's fingertips! Do you think it's easy for me to come out and say that at some point it will be my fault that you all get killed?!

_[Everyone stood there with complete silence, as Ethan shed a few tears.]_

**Ethan** : Everything I saw in there was a mix of good and bad, but to watch you guys die... I couldn't say anything... I wanted to but I just couldn't...

_[Ethan slid to the ground and curled himself into a ball.]_

**Ethan** : I thought it was all apart of Hex's mad dream... But then, Kraab told me about the Omnitrix, and Hex summoned 10 monsters to attack the campus. Not everything in those visions have been accurate thus far, but if somehow any of those visions manage to come to life, it will be my fault for letting it happen.

_[A'taenda walked over and smacked him in the face. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9e/The_Protective_Pillars_-_E-10_Cut_%28If_You%27re_Going...%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418003520>]_

**A'taenda** : Stop feeling sorry for yourself! If some of those visions haven't came true yet, that means there's still a chance to save your friends' life. Right now, we have bigger things to worry about, so get a grip on yourself and stop worrying about everything!  _[Turns to the others.]_  The same goes for the rest of you. Ethan may have had his reasons not to tell you, but based on my understanding, it's only because he cares about you. Arguing with each other and sulking to the ground isn't going to help right now! So let's put our differences aside and focus on stopping Sha'Rrow before he takes over the rest of your planet. Deal?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, alright. I get it, man. You were just trying to have our backs, and we didn't realize what you were going through. Well now we have yours.

 **Terence** : Yeah.

 **Nikki** : Whatever you need us to do.

_[Ethan smiled and noticed Alice still hasn't said a word.]_

**Ethan** : Alice?

_[Alice stood back up and turned to him. She slapped him on the other side of his face.]_

**Alice** : Don't ever do that to me again!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Now that we're done with the drama, can we get a move on? I have army tanks set out there waiting for my instructions.

 **Ethan** : Yeah. You guys stay here, I don't want anything happening to you.

 **Hannibal** : No way! We just told you we have your back.

 **Terence** : Come on, man. You can't just ditch us out of all the action!

 **Alice** : Yeah!

 **Nikki** : What's up with that?

 **Ethan** : Alright, if you're going...

_[Ethan activated the Omnitrix core and slammed down. He transformed into Lodestar and lifted up his arms, as many objects around the room floated in the air. Lodestar began transforming the metallic objects and they began forming around the group. In a bright white light, the light blinded the screen. The scene shifted back to outside Sha'Rrow's lair as Sha'Rrow was watching from afar. Hex nearby was holding a magic globe as he was able to see through parts of the world.]_

**Hex** : Good news, over one third of the Earth has already been taken over by the spirits. The world shall soon tremble within our fingertips. I can already imagine, a world ruled by yours truly! Isn't this so exciting?

 **Sha'Rrow** : Yes.

 **Hex** :  _[Grabs staff.]_  What's wrong?

 **Sha'Rrow** : I sense him.

 **Hex** : Sense who? The boy with the magic wristwatch?

 **Sha'Rrow** : Yes, he's here.

 **Hex** : How? That's impossible!

 **Sha'Rrow** : Oh but it isn't. You see, I was trapped inside the Omnitrix for years, so I'm able to sense his whereabouts. I swore I sent my minions out to get him... Hmm... it appears the boy is stronger than I had realized, even without my power...

 **Hex** : What should we do?

 **Sha'Rrow** : Not to worry, even if he manages to get past the ghouls, he'll be no match against us.

 

**ACT 3:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/79/The_Master_Plan_and_The_Struggle_is_Real_Again_-_Ep_20.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418005153>]_

_[Meanwhile, outside the Sha'Rrow's lair, a group of SACT army tanks and trucks drove up Hollywood Hill. An army of spirits ascended from the ground, guarding the area. The vehicles stopped, and Lieutenant Steel stepped out of his truck, cocking his gun.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We're here.

_[Ethan, Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki each stepped out of the other vehicles, as they prepared their weapons.]_

**Nikki** : He brought his army here.

 **Alice** : He must've been expecting us to come. Fine by me. Little do they know, I'm a great shooter.

 **Ethan** : Those bio-suits I built should be able to take on Sha'Rrow's ghouls. With A'taenda's help, I was able to build in electrifiers and other cool stuff.

 **Alice** : Like that one suit I wore back when we fought the Gifted?

 **Ethan** : Exactly!

_[A'taenda hopped off a truck in the background and walked over to them.]_

**A'taenda** : You're welcome. Oh wait, Ethan, there's just one more thing. Once you get close enough to Sha'Rrow, set the Omnitrix to capture mode.

 **Ethan** : What?

 **A'taenda** : The yellow setting. Tap the side buttons a couple times and press down on the dial. That should activate the setting and you will be able to restore Ghoulseye back inside your Omnitrix.

 **Ethan** : Perfect! Thanks, dude!

 **A'taenda** : Uh, I'm sorry, did you just call me dude?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, what's the problem?

 **A'taenda** : Uh, hello! I'm a female!

 **Ethan** : Wait a minute...

_[Ethan took a closer look at At'tenda and realized she had a more slender figure.]_

**Hannibal** : You...

 **Terence** : are...

 **Ethan** : ...A GIRL?!

 **Nikki** :  _[Whispers to Alice]_  Even I couldn't have predicted that.

 **A'taenda** : Yeah, I'm a girl! What you got a problem with that?

 **Ethan** : No it's just... I thought....

 **A'taenda** : Oh, I get it! No one has an issue with the female Tetramands being stronger than the males...

 **Ethan** : Wait, what?!

 **A'taenda** : But all of a sudden a device like this gets made, and it has to be a man that does it. I figured this galaxy was past this. I guess I was wrong, I suppose.

 **Ethan** : Uhh?

_[Alice chuckled in the background while Lieutenant Steel walked in front of them. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/43/Alice_Sees_Lodestar_%28Official%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629071029>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Alright, enough chatter kids. We have a ghost to attend to.

 **Ethan** : He's right. I know that after everything we've been through together, none of our opponents have been nothing like this. But I believe that we can do this, because no amount of threat is stronger than all of us combined. Even without my most powerful transformation, we can do this. So are you ready?

 **Alice, Hannibal, Nikki** : Yeah!

_[Terence crossed his arms and smiled.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Just say the word.

_[Ethan turned around facing the castle. Ethan turned the dial and selected Four Arms' icon from the Omnitrix. He raised up his arm.]_

**Ethan** : It's Action Time!  _[Slams down]_

_[FOUR ARMS TRANSFORMATION: Ethan began spinning around as his body grew bigger from his back. Ethan raised his arm out as his hand turned red, with black fingerless gloves surrounding his palms. He made a fist and spun to the front as his arms extended to create an additional pair. Ethan's face change and he stood back as he raised his arms out.]_

**Four Arms** : FOUR ARMS!!!  _[The transformation background fades.]_

 **At'tenda** : Now, if you may excuse me, I'm going to hide over there! Good luck!

_[At'tenda ran to the back of the van. The SACT soldiers began charging towards the spirits as the spirits did the same to them. The soldiers grabbed their weapons and fired lasers at the spirits. They faded into particles and reformed to start attacking them again. Four Arms, at the back of the truck, put on two pairs of shock gloves. Four Arms ran toward the fight and began punching the spirits, leaving an electrical shock. It threw the spirits back and more flew their way to Four Arms as he continued punching the group of spirits. Hannibal fired energy bolts at the other spirits and they faded into particles. A spirit began closing in on Hannibal from behind him, and he turned around and gasped as he had little time to react. Nikki jumped over and fired an energy shock of her own, throwing them back.]_

**Nikki** : Wooo! Mega Girl back at it again, saving Mighty Man's life!

_[From behind, the spirit reformed and prepared to lay its claws onto her. Hannibal fired an energy bolt, blowing the spirit into particles.]_

**Hannibal** : Not before Mighty Man gets another blow in!

_[The two stood back to back as more spirits began to surround them.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, once this is over, why don't I officially take you out to dinner.

 **Nikki** : That is fine by me.

_[Alice fired multiple energy bolts at the spirits. The spirits began fading away and Alice noticed one of them was behind her. She jumped and charged her energy bolts, and gave the spirit a karate kick and a shock punch to make it disappear into particles. She took deep breaths and wiped her face.]_

**Alice** : One of the few good things my mom made me do...

_[An army of ghouls went flying toward her, Alice raised her fists.]_

**Alice** : I think I'm going to need some help...

_[Terence charged at the other spirits and began punching the souls left and right. They each disappeared into particles but reformed around him. Terence continued punching and spoke to Ethan as he fought.]_

**Terence** : How's it going over there, Wellington?

 **Four Arms** : They just keep coming left and right! I can barely clear a path!

_[The blue gadget shattered off the Omnitrix symbol and static electricity began shooting off it.]_

**Four Arms** : Uh oh...

_[Four Arms transformed into Heatblast in a yellow light. The shock gloves melted off.]_

**Heatblast** : HEATBLAST! Now I can do something about that!

_[Heatblast raised his arms and launched a flamethrower from his palms. The spirits were caught in flames and began disappearing.]_

**Heatblast** : If you can't stand the heat, then get out of my way!

_[More spirits from behind kept striking Heatblast.]_

**Heatblast** : Hey!

_[Heatblast fired multiple fireballs as others kept trying to attack him. In a flash of yellow light, green slime dropped to the ground and fists punched them out of the way. It reformed, revealing Heatblast transformed into Goop.]_

**Goop** : I said... get out of my way!

_[Goop suddenly shot out goopy tendrils, sending multiple spirits back. Meanwhile, Alice made it to the back of a semi and opened the of the truck. Glowing red eyes shined from the inside.]_

**Alice** : Hey, it's okay girl, I'm here.

_[It felt out of the semi, revealing to be Hypnotick as it hugged her and gave her a kiss.]_

**Alice** : I missed you...

_[Alice strapped herself on the back of Hypnotick and flew off into battle.]_

**Alice** : Okay, spirits! You just messed with the wrong girl!

_[Hypnotick screeched and lashed its tongue to attack the spirits, sending them back.]_

**Alice** : WOO-HOO!

_[Alice flew past Hannibal and Nikki, surprised to see her riding it.]_

**Hannibal** : When did she get that thing?

_[Goop watching from beside, Goop switched into XLR8. Lieutenant Steel stood from the side, firing at the other ghouls.]_

**XLR8** : I'm going after Sha'Rrow!  _[Zooms off]_

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Okay. Good luck, Ethan.

_[The track ended.]_

_[XLR8 ran past the other ghouls and knocked away any that were in his way. XLR8 made it inside and ran up the stairs.]_

**XLR8** : This is just like when I ran up that burning building! Ah, the good ol' days.

_[XLR8 made it up the stairs and looked around.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/be/Hex%27s_Theme_-_Full.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418013841>]_

**XLR8** : Hello! I'm here! Is anybody actually in here, or am I just wasting my time?

 **Sha'Rrow** : Why yes, yes you are.

 **Hex** : Back for more I see? Didn't we teach you a lesson about six hours ago?

 **XLR8** : Yeah, that losing bites! But I'm not here to wallow about the past. You're going back inside the Omnitrix, Sha'Rrow!

 **Sha'Rrow** : Never! I've been trapped inside that angelic core for 5,000 years! In fact, I wasn't the only one. Did you know that the Omnitrix contains over millions of samples from all over across the galaxy? And have you ever wondered why the Omnitrix only allows you to become aliens for only 10 minutes at a time?!

 **XLR8** : Really? It feels so much less than that.

 **Sha'Rrow** : It's part of the failsafe, so that the DNA of the alien lifeforms trapped inside the Omnitrix don't overwhelm you and take you over. A failsafe that can be easily overwritten if someone knows the Omnitrix well enough. Another reason why I wasn't able to take you over as Ghoulseye was because the DNA was randomized to create a completely new entity entirely. But now that I am free, I will be able to continue where I had left off and get revenge on my kind for stopping me from taking over my earth!

 **XLR8** : Oh we'll see about that! Get ready to face the wrath of...  _[Transforms]_

 **Diamondhead** : DIAMONDHEAD!

_[Diamondhead's arm formed into a shooter and fired multiple shards at Sha'Rrow and Hex. The diamonds phased through Sha'Rrow, and Hex ran toward him, striking Diamondhead with his staff. Diamondhead's other arm turned into a blade and blocked the attack. Hex smirked and ducked as Sha'Rrow fired an arrow above Diamondhead. It exploded upon impact and sent Diamondhead back, and raised his hand onto the ground to grab his landing.]_

**Hex** : Fabecio Kai!

 **Diamondhead** : Hey, whoa whoa! AHHH!

_[Diamondhead's body melted into a puddle of goo, and in a flash of light, it turned green. Its fist raised out, striking Hex from below. Hex went flying and the puddle morphed into Goop.]_

**Goop** : Shapeshifting, it's what I do!  _[Transforms]_

 **Wildmutt** : RRAAAHH-RO, RUFF!

_[Wildmutt jumped towards Sha'Rrow as Sha'Rrow constructed a staff. The staff then transformed it into a scythe and Wildmutt grabbed on the blade. Sha'Rrow swung him back, and Wildmutt transformed into Heatblast upon landing on the ground. Heatblast stood up and launched a fireball. Sha'Rrow dodged the attack and flew towards him, preparing to strike. Heatblast transformed into Four Arms, and Four Arms tried multi-striking Sha'Rrow, but the attack phased through him.]_

**Four Arms** : Hey, no fair! I can't phase!

_[Four Arms was blasted from behind by a red laser and transformed into Wildmutt as he went flying into the wall. Giant pieces of rumble fell onto Wildmutt.]_

**Hex** : You sure can't. I say that was the best way of putting down a mad dog. Now let's finish him...

_[Heatblast bursted from the piles of rock, and unleashed a massive heatwave, throwing Hex back. Hex got back up and aimed his staff.]_

**Hex** : Enough! Aquata Risa Spackwata!

_[The ground began shaking below Heatblast and a waterspout shot out from the ground. In a green flash of light, Heatblast fell to the ground, transforming back into Ethan.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : Is this really what Earth has to offer as its protector? Pathetic! And I here I thought you would oppose a bigger challenge for me.

_[As they talked, Ethan struggled to move. He attempted to get up but dropped to the ground. He tried turning to the Omnitrix, but it appeared to be recharging.]_

**Hex** : It's sad really, after everything we've been through together this last school year, I thought you would have learned something in that thick skull of yours. I guess I was wrong. You really are weak, Wellington. You can't even save your own planet. Pathetic...

_[Ethan gave Hex a nasty glare while tears dripped down his face. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c2/Shaking_the_Craters_and_Ethan%27s_Last_Stand%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418014442>]_

_[Meanwhile, as Alice was riding on Hypnotick, Hypnotick was pushing more spirits back with its tongue. Alice fired a few energy bolts at the spirits that came her way. Lieutenant Steel down below, prepared a blast from his tachyon cannon. It began charging blue.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : TAKE THIS YOU ECTO-CREEPS!

_[A giant blue laser fired and it launched a huge blast, wiping out the spirits from the battlefield. Smoke and small particles floated around the scene.]_

**Terence** : Nice.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : That should give us about at least a half hour before they regenerate.

 **Nikki** : I don't think so! Look, more are on the way!

_[From below the hill, a group of spirits were headed their way.]_

**Hannibal** : Looks like we don't have time to wait around.

_[As the group prepared into fighting stances, Lieutenant Steel pressed on his com.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Sargent, this is Lieutenant Steel, head of the Alien Containment Team Commission, send in Squad Section Alpha Niner Tango, asap. I repeat, Alpha Niner Tango. We're gonna need 'em.

_[Alice glanced her eyes to the side looking at the castle behind her. She turned to Hypnotick, and rubbed her face.]_

**Alice** : Stay here and be a good girl. Fight as many spirits off as you can.

_[Hypnotick stared at Alice with a worried expression.]_

**Alice** : It's okay, I'll be safe. I promise.

_[Alice snuck off from the group and ran towards the direction of the castle.]_

**Hannibal** : Guys, the spirits have already begun to reform!

 **Terence** : Shit!

 **Nikki** :  _[Looks around]_  Hey, wait a minute! Where's Alice?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Too late, here they come!

_[The spirits went flying towards the group as it roared in front of them. Meanwhile, Alice made it inside the castle and climbed up the stairs. She heard Hex laughing in the background, and once she made it to the room, she hid to the side and watched from afar. She gasped and saw Ethan laying on the ground, as he tried to get up.]_

**Ethan** : Ergh... ergh... When my Omnitrix recharges, you two are so going to...

_[Hex stomped on Ethan's back and rubbed his foot onto his back. Ethan screamed from the top of his lungs.]_

**Hex** : How does it feel to have everything taken from you, knowing that you've lost?

 **Ethan** : Funny, coming from the guy who just got himself hit in the nuts!

_[Ethan punched him in the nuts as Hex screamed and stepped off Ethan as he held onto his groin. Hex raised his arm and threw Ethan from all the way to the side of the room.]_

**Hex** : You think... hitting me in the crotch is going to save you? No! In fact, it only makes me want to kill you even more.

 **Ethan** : Then, why don't you do it?

 **Hex** : Because I'd like to torture you for after everything you did to me. You took my job, my life! I figured I would pay you with satisfaction as you suffer a slow, painful and miserable death! It's sad really, seeing that nobody has arrived to watch you meet your demise. I actually thought your so-called friends would be sad to see you go, I guess they don't really care about you at all.

 **Ethan** : No... they...

 **Hex** : Oh, please! They're just a bunch of college students who are busy worrying about themselves. Did you really think you would've actually made friends by attending Horizons? In this world, all people care about is taking what is there's and making it to the top. Nobody has time for something as redundant as friendship. If you can honestly tell me that there's someone out there who truly cares about you, then maybe I would believe you. But you can't now can you?

 **Ethan** : No...

 **Hex** : Then that only proves me right that no one would truly care if you were gone. So say goodbye, E-10...

 **Ethan** : Wait, let me just say one more thing.

 **Sha'Rrow** : You are both wasting my time here! Hurry up!

 **Ethan** : You're right. How could I think that if I went to Horizons, that I would instantly make friends right off the bat? Well, guess what, I did... and I let them down... First, I had to keep my powers a secret from the public, and that resulted into getting my friends nearly killed, then I didn't tell them about the visions I had in my head. Now they're probably putting on a straight face when realistically they hate me for it. Everyone hates me.

_[Alice watching from the sidelines, she turned away to wipe her face.]_

**Ethan** : But whether that's the case or not, I can't let the whole world down, not now! Even if Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki hate me... I care a great deal about them! From the moment I first ran into Alice, that moment changed everything for me.

_[Alice turned back and gasped.]_

**Ethan** : She helped me make Horizons become the very first place I can call my own. She helped me realized things that I could never realize myself, and if you think for one second I'm just going to let you two come in and take everything away from me, then you've really pissed me off. Because I'm not going to let that happen! I can't lose now! Not with everything that's in stake! My home, my friends... none of that!

_[The track shifted.]_

_[FULL OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/ba/E-10_OP_-_Spiky_Seeds_FULL_VERSION.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418014657>]_

_[Ethan struggled pushing himself up, until he finally stood up. He raised his arm up and stood his leg back.]_

**Ethan** : So go ahead, do your worst... but if there's one thing you should know...

_[The Omnitrix recharged, and Ethan transformed in a yellow light.]_

**Heatblast** : ...It's that I'm not done yet!

 **Sha'Rrow** : Oh great, now you've done it! I knew I shouldn't have let you two go on for that long!

_[Heatblast shot a flamethrower from his palms. Hex unleashed a white energy blast and the two attacks collided. Sha'Rrow flew towards Heatblast and created a scythe. He lashed the scythe at Heatblast, who jumped to dodge the attack. Sha'Rrow made multiple more attempts to strike Heatblast, as he jumped a bunch of times to dodge the attacks. Heatblast transformed into AmpFibian, who wrapped his tentacles around the scythe and electrocuted Sha'Rrow, throwing him back. Hex flew above AmpFibian, raising his staff in the air.]_

**Hex** : ERADIK-

_[AmpFibian shot a jolt of electricity, throwing Hex back. Hex landed beside Sha'Rrow, as Sha'Rrow created multiple energy arrows and levitated them in the air. He waved his hand and all of them went flying towards AmpFibian. AmpFibian, noticing the attack, tried flying away as fast as he could. The arrows followed after AmpFibian, and AmpFibian turned into Lodestar. Lodestar slid onto the ground and created a forcefield to block the attack. The arrows exploded on impact, and Lodestar let down his forcefield safe and sound. Metallic objects went flying towards Lodestar, two of them knocking Lodestar back. He looked up to notice Hex was controlling the objects. Lodestar used his own magnetism to launch the objects back at Hex, and Hex created a dome to block the attacks. Sha'Rrow threw his ectoplasm at Lodestar. Lodestar transformed into Goop, and Goop splat to the ground then morphed back up.]_

**Goop** : Ew! Your cape's all dirty! Let me clean that for you!

_[Goop jumped over and shot his acidhose attack, melting through Sha'Rrow's cloak.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : AH! MY CLOAK! You insolent wretch!

_[Sha'Rrow tried striking Goop with a ghostly kunai, but he switched into XLR8 dodging the attack.]_

**XLR8** : Can't catch whatcha can't see!

_[XLR8 ran away from Sha'Rrow and Hex raised out his hand, glowing in aura.]_

**Hex** : Facio Gravis!

_[XLR8 suddenly stopped running and was forced to stop. He was unable to move.]_

**XLR8** : Seriously!

_[Hex and Sha'Rrow both flew towards XLR8. XLR8 switched into Four Arms and Four Arms smashed the ground, sending chunks of the floor flying toward them. The whole ground collapsed under them. Sha'Rrow, Hex, and Four Arms went flying towards the ground. Alice began screaming as the floor crumbled beneath her, and Hypnotick flew in to catch Alice and she landed safely to the ground.]_

**Alice** : Thanks, girl.

_[Alice petted Hypnotick as it rubbed its face against hers. Hex created an energy mattress and fell straight onto it. Sha'Rrow phased through the ground to soften his landing. The mattress disappeared and Hex glared at AmpFibian floating before him. AmpFibian and Hex fired their energy attacks at each other and their blasts collided.]_

**Hex** : You think you can defeat me so easily?

_[AmpFibian switched into XLR8 as he ran around dodging all of Hex's attacks.]_

**Hex** : I am Hex, I am the greatest sorcerer of all 17 dimensions. You cannot stop me!

_[A giant metallic object went flying into Hex and he went soaring across the room.]_

**Lodestar** : Think again, Voldemort!  _[Transforms]_

 **AmpFibian** : After everything I've been through!  _[Transforms]_

 **Heatblast** : And after all the experiences...  _[Transforms]_

 **Diamondhead** : ...I've made with my friends!  _[Transforms]_

 **XLR8** : And no matter what you say or what stands in my way...  _[Transforms]_

 **Four Arms** : ...even if it's you two ugly cabalists...  _[Transforms]_

 **Goop** : I'm not going to back down now!  _[Transforms]_

_[Wildmutt roared at them, and transformed]_

**Lodestar** : So give up now...!  _[Transforms]_

 **Diamondhead** : ...and let's end this!

_[Diamondhead created a blade from his hands and Sha'Rrow phased from the ground.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : You won't win, silicon scum! Stand down and your murder will be mercifully brief!

 **Diamondhead** : Fat chance, ghost-freak!

 **Sha'Rrow** : Then I'll see to it that you'll be dragged to hell!

_[Sha'Rrow summoned an army of spirits from the ground and they tried grabbing Diamondhead.]_

**Diamondhead** : Oh no you don't!

_[Diamondhead transformed into AmpFibian, and AmpFibian began supercharging himself.]_

**AmpFibian** : TIME TO AMP THINGS UP!

_[AmpFibian fired an electrical shockwave, and the spirits transformed into particles.]_

**AmpFibian** : And I've just had about enough of you today, Sha'Rrow! You're going back inside the Omnitrix, whether you like it or not!

 **Sha'Rrow** : Hah! And how do you suppose you're going to do that?

_[AmpFibian tapped the Omnitrix and he transformed back into Ethan. Ethan tapped the side buttons and turned the dial. Ethan raised up his arm, revealing the Omnitrix was glowing yellow.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : Wait a minute? Is that... THE CAPTURE SETTING?!

_[A yellow laser shot from the Omnitrix and it began absorbing Sha'Rrow.]_

**Sha'Rrow** : No... this can't be happening!

 **Ethan** : Oh don't give me the cinematic crap, it's over!

 **Sha'Rrow** : NO!!!

_[Sha'Rrow began fading away, and in a white light and a cloud of dust surrounded the area. Hex stood back up and looked around.]_

**Hex** : Sha'Rrow?

_[A figure appeared in the cloud of dust and it faded revealing to be Ghoulseye back in his original form.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Actually, I think you mean... GHOULSEYE!

_[Ghoulseye raised his bow and fired multiple arrows at Hex. Hex began flying from the arrows and began blasting them one by one.]_

**Hex** : No! I don't know how you were capable of bringing Ghoulseye back into your Omnitrix, But I'll just have to take him again!

_[Ghoulseye went flying toward Hex, surrounded in a green spiritual aura.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Oh! Not this time!

_[Ghoulseye launched himself at Hex like an arrow, and Hex went flying back into the wall. Alice was cheering in the background, and Ghoulseye noticed, smiling. Ghoulseye flew over to Hex's body. Hex began to wake up and he noticed he had an arrow aimed at his neck. The song ended.]_

**Ghoulseye** : It's over, Hex! Surrender!

_[To Ghoulseye's surprise, Hex suddenly began to laugh maniacally.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Don't test me! I'm not in the mood to play your games today!

 **Hex** : Oh, I'm not testing you. I'm just surprised you didn't realize that I still have the Ergaleío of Despair.

 **Ghoulseye** : Oh, sonuvabitch!

_[The song ended. From a purple flash of light, the Ergaleío of Despair appeared in Hex's hands and he began to laugh once more. Meanwhile, outside, Terence was taking deep breaths.]_

**Terence** : Okay, that's all of them.

_[Suddenly, a large group of more terrifying spirits appeared before them.]_

**Nikki** : Maybe not!

_[Meanwhile, inside, Hex was thrown back by Ghoulseye.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8b/Alice_Sees_Echo_Echo_and_It%27s_Time_For_Action%21_%28Ep_20%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418015709>]_

**Hex** : You see! I don't need Sha'Rrow anymore, when I can still take over the Earth myself!

_[Hex striked a purple blast at Ghoulseye, and smacked him with his staff. Ghoulseye transformed back into Ethan, and Alice began helping him up.]_

**Hex** : I should thank you really. Now without him standing in my way, nothing will stop me from reshaping the world into my rightful image!

 **Ethan** : I'll still stop you, Hex!

 **Hex** : How? None of the aliens you have displayed possess the power to stop me or my army of spiritual monsters!

 **Ethan** : There's still one alien you haven't met yet!

_[The core raised from the Omnitrix and Ethan slammed down.]_

_[ECHO ECHO TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised out his arm, and a white material began surrounding his arm. Ethan's face then started to change. His ears formed into headphone pieces and cords began sticking out as they plugged into his back. Everything zoomed out to his front as Echo Echo raised up his arms, striking a pose. A bright flash shined at the camera, and the green light faded.]_

**Echo Echo** : AND HIS NAME IS ECHO ECHO!

 **Hex** :  _[Laughing]_  What's that puny thing going to do to me?

 **Echo Echo** : Cover your ears, Alice!

_[Alice covered her ears, and Echo Echo duplicated into a group of clones to surround Hex.]_

**Echo Echo** : WALL OF SOUND!!!

_[The Echo Echo's launched their wall of sound attack as they blasted Hex's ears. Hex began screaming and began wiping each clone with an energy blast.]_

**Hex** : Spirits, awaken!

_[A group of monstrous spirits phased from the ground and began attacking Echo Echo. Echo Echo duplicated a group of clones as they ran away from the spirits. One of the Echo Echo's turned back and screamed a soundwave, it caused the spirit to poof from the scene.]_

**Alice** : Echo Echo can actually affect the spirits...

 **Echo Echo** : Aw yeah! Now that's what I like to hear!

_[The other Echo Echos turned around and fired their sonic attacks at the spirits.]_

**Hex** : What?! That's impossible!

_[More Echo Echo's began wiping away Hex's spirits, as they each poofed from the battlefield.]_

**Hex** : This cannot be! How is sound supposed to be able to defeat my spirits?

 **Echo Echo** : Guess your spirits aren't as powerful as you thought!

_[Echo Echo screamed his sound waves at Hex, throwing him back. Hex fired an energy jolt at the Echo Echo, as he ran away and jumped from the blast.]_

**Hex** : Rava Eelartas Gallametroy!

_[Hex's spell created a giant wave of wind, and the Echo Echo clones went flying all over across the room. Alice hopped onto Hypnotick as Hypnotick stretched its tongue toward part of the wall hang on for dear life. Hex snapped his fingers and the gust of wind stopped. All the Echo Echo clones went flying to the ground, and they all disappeared one by one until only one remained standing. Hex flew toward the remaining Echo Echo. Echo Echo gasped as the song shifted]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9a/Ultimate_Echo_Echo_%28SM_Credits%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418015928>]_

**Hex** : You know what, Wellington? I don't have any duplication spells in my book! I think this would be the perfect opportunity to go ahead and do this!

_[Hex grabbed onto the Omnitrix symbol and red aura and electricity began surrounding the two of them.]_

**Echo Echo** : Wait, no... stop!

_[Echo Echo's body began to crack, as it revealed a green glow was coming from the cracks. The cracks grew further and Echo Echo began screaming for his life.]_

**Alice** : Not this time! Get him, Hypnotick!

_[Hypnotick lashed its tongue out at Hex and it threw him across the room. As Echo Echo's body finished cracking and a green light appeared before them. Ethan was thrown back to the side of the room, as he saw a cloud of smoke appear before them.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh... that hurt more than the last time!

_[Ethan rubbed his head, and as the cloud of smoke faded, he saw a green energy being looking like Echo Echo, floating before him.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, man. Not again!

_[Alice gasped. Echo Echo flew towards him and Ethan screamed and covered himself. For a moment, nothing happened, Ethan opened his eye and realized Echo Echo was giving him his hand.]_

_[Ethan moved his arms and gave Echo Echo his hand, as Echo Echo pulled him up.]_

**Alice** : Yes!

_[Hex pulled the large pieces of rumble off him and floated in the air as he was channeling himself with red energy. He gasped as he saw Echo Echo flying beside Ethan, as it stood in a fighting stance.]_

**Ethan** : Oh-ho-ho, man! You just made a big mistake, pal!

 **Hex** : I don't know what you are! But can't you see? I freed you from your prison, you should be obeying me! Now destroy the boy, and let us take over the world together!

 **Ethan** : I don't know, what do you think?

_[Echo Echo shook his head.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, I thought so. Now... go get him!

_[Echo Echo dashed toward Hex at sonic speed and began punching Hex a bunch of times, sending him backwards. Hex got up and fired red electrical attacks, which Echo Echo swiftly dodged the blasts. Echo Echo smacked Hex again, and Hex went flying back. Hex looked up at the charging Echo Echo and created a red energy dome just in time before Echo Echo could strike him again. The green and red energy collided, and Echo Echo's energy broke he dome and sent another sonic boom at Hex. Hex went flying into the ground, spitting blood out of his mouth. Echo Echo floated, waiting for his next action. Meanwhile, below, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki, Lieutenant Steel and A'taenda ran inside, making their way to Alice and Hypnotick.]_

**Nikki** : Hey! Is everything alright?

 **Alice** : Yeah.

 **Hannibal** : Did Ethan manage to get Ghoulseye back?

 **Alice** : Yeah.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What in blazes is that?

_[A'taenda looked at Echo Echo floating in the sky and turned to see Ethan was watching the fight from nearby.]_

**A'taenda** : Don't tell me...

 **Alice** : Yeah, that right there is Echo Echo's true form.

 **Hex** : Reanima Verdanica!

_[Giant vines sprouted from the sides of the walls and began to wrap around Echo Echo. Echo Echo struggled to break free from the vines, but then created a green energy burst to break free from the vines. Echo Echo looked down as Hex bursted at him before he could do anything.]_

**Hex** : Cloudordourus!

_[Hex began crushing Echo Echo against the wall.]_

**Hex** : You think just because you're freed from the Omnitrix means you can stop me? Think again! I have personally defeated all of Ethan's transformations! What makes you any better than the rest of them?

_[Hex's magic continued crushing Echo Echo and he was struggling to break free. Echo Echo charged his energy, and unleashed a group of his energy clones to strike and attack Hex. Some of the clones began punching Hex all over across the room, and another one of the Echo Echo's helped him out. The two Echo Echo's joined back into the fight and, at light speed, sent Hex everywhere across the room. They eventually stopped and he took deep breaths.]_

**Hex** : You... haven't won yet! I still have the Ergaleío of Despair! I still control every spirit living on this planet! I am invincible!!!

_[The Ergaleío of Despair went flying into Hex's hands, and the dozens of Echo Echos screamed their echo chamber attack together.]_

**Echo Echo's** : ECHO-ECHO-ECHO-ECHO!

_[Hex covered his ears, and noticed the Ergaleío of Despair began to shatter.]_

**Echo Echo's** : ECHO-ECHO-ECHO-ECHO! ECHO-ECHO-ECHO-ECHO!

_[The Ergaleío of Despair shattered, and Hex tried powering himself up.]_

**Echo Echo's** : ECHO-ECHO-ECHO-ECHO!!!

_[Hex screamed and a sonic boom sent flying Hex into the ground at fast speed. Hex created a giant impact on the ground, and it created a cloud of dust. The cloud of dust faded and Hex was unconscious with his arms and legs spread out. Meanwhile, outside Hollywood Hills, the spirits began going back into the ground. The purple clouds surrounding the sky began to clear away, and daylight shone down. Outside a family's house, the spirits went back into the ground. Meanwhile, outside Museum Ultima, souls went flying back into the officers bodies. The officers had awakened and realized they were okay, and began to cheer. Back inside Sha'Rrow's lair, the Echo Echo's formed back into one and flew down to the group as everyone cheered for him.]_

**Nikki, Alice** : Woo!!!

 **Hannibal** : Yeah! We finally managed to defeat Hex!

 **Terence, Lieutenant Steel** : About time!

 **Ethan** : Nice work, Echo Echo.

_[The song ended. Ethan raised out his hand for Echo Echo to shake. But before he could make any sudden movements, Echo Echo's body began to sparkle around him.]_

**Ethan** : Echo Echo?

_[Echo Echo's body spreaded into particles until eventually he disappeared from existence.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b9/Where_the_Ortus_Bloom_%28E-10%2C_Ep_8_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117035135>]_

**A'taenda** : A Sonorosian can only stay out of their containment suits for so long on specific planets before their bodies destabilize. And given that Hex removed from him the Omnitrix...

 **Ethan** : That means... Echo Echo is gone...

 **Hannibal** : Echo Echo sacrificed himself to save all of us.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Not just all of us, but the entire planet.

_[Everyone looked down, and Ethan looked at the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : Echo Echo was my most powerful transformation and I didn't even know it.

_[Ethan turned around, facing the others as gave them a smile.]_

**Ethan** : Echo Echo's sacrifice was not in vain. Let's all remember what he did for us. He gave us the fighting chance we needed to defeat Hex once and for all.

_[Everyone looked up and smiled.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : He's right. Echo Echo did a lot of us, it's only fair we honor him.

 **Hannibal** : You know, he may have been small, but he always manage to pull through for us.

 **Terence** : If it wasn't for him, we would've been dead 6 months ago.

 **Nikki** : Even with that loud mouth of his, he sure was something.

 **Alice** : We'll miss you, Echo Echo!

_[Ethan turned back around, and looked at the last of his particles disappearing into the sky.]_

**Ethan** : So long, old friend.

_[To Ethan's surprise, the Omnitrix began beeping and flashing yellow.]_

**A'taenda** : Welp, that's my cue!

 **Ethan** : Hey, what?

_[A'taenda climbed up Ethan, and removed the Omnitrix from Ethan's wrist.]_

**A'taenda** : There, that should stop it!

 **Ethan** : Wait, what are you doing?

 **A'taenda** : Well now that your Sonorosian DNA sample has been removed, I have to completely fix the Omnitrix by hand, and especially to make sure that this doesn't happen again.

 **Ethan** : I'm sorry...

 **A'taenda** : Oh, don't you beat yourself up kid. Relax, you have proven your worth as the Omnitrix bearer. You may have caused this problem, but you managed to fix it on your own. That's just what like a Planchakule does, they break their valuables and they do everything they can to FIX-FIX-FIX things! You did good work today, kid. Now, if you may excuse me, I'm off to my home planet, until we meet again!

_[A'taenda tapped her belt buckle and she transported off in a green light. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9e/A_New_Journey_to_Where_Xerneas_Is_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418020742>]_

**Ethan** : Wait, does that mean my powers are gone?! Oh, man! I don't want to return back to my normal life!

 **Hannibal** : Hey, don't worry, man. You still have us to hang with!

 **Ethan** : Yeah...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : And there's always a place for you at the SACT. You are still a part time agent after all, and everything we've been through, I see there's no reason to kick you out just yet.

 **Ethan** : Thanks! Wait a minute, Hannibal... Does that mean?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, we're cool again.

 **Terence** : After all, Alice heard your little speech when you went up against Hex and Sha'Rrow. She told us everything and caught us up to speed.

_[Ethan's eyes widened as he turned to a smiling Alice.]_

**Ethan** : Uhh....

 **Nikki** : Look, just because you kept something from us, doesn't mean we're going to let you off easy. But don't bring yourself down about it either, we're always going to be your friends, Ethan. It's not like we're going to abandon you or anything. Didn't the Gary Stew situation teach you anything?

 **Ethan** : Ugh! Quit reminding me that happened! I hate hearing about that guy.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Alright kids, let's take you guys back to campus. After all, you got a lot of studying to do if you're gonna pass your exams. Meanwhile, my team and I have got a lot of cleaning up to do.

_[They began walking down the hill. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/02/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Ep_20%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418021410>]_

**Nikki** : How are you going to clean this up?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Don't worry, we have our ways.

_[Ethan grabbed Alice by the shoulder, and she turned to them.]_

**Ethan** : So, Alice. You heard everything, huh...

 **Alice** : Yeah... I did.

 **Ethan** : Even the part about-

 **Alice** : Yeah.

 **Ethan** : I uhh... _[Blushing]_  Wow, I have no idea what to say right now.

 **Alice** : I do.

_[Alice walked up to Ethan.]_

**Alice** : I think what you did there was the sweetest thing you've ever said.

_[Alice kissed Ethan on the lips as his face turned red. He shut his eyes and kissed back. Everything zoomed up into the sky as the sun was shining on the screen. The song ended.]_

_**ONE WEEK LATER...** _

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/77/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_Episode_20_-_Season_1_Conclusion.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418021439>]_

_[Everything transitioned to outside the Horizon campus. We zoomed down to see that buses and cars were parked outside as people were stepping inside, while others were waiting for their rides. A bus pulled in front of a few students and Alice. Alice stood up and grabbed her luggage. Nikki, Terence and Hannibal were standing beside him.]_

**Alice** : Welp, guess my bus is here.

 **Nikki** : We're going to miss you, Alice!

 **Alice** : Don't worry, I'll be back in 3 months!

 **Terence** : Good, because if you don't, you won't hear the end of it from me.

 **Nikki** : Are you sure you don't wanna stick around for the summer?

 **Alice** : If I do, I won't hear the end of it from my mom. Oh well, maybe next summer. But wait, Terence, you don't actually live here?

 **Terence** : Yeah, but I actually want a break from my parents. Unlike you all, I'll be busy taking other courses over the summer. That and I'll be traveling to Europe.

 **Alice** : Wow, that's cool.

 **Hannibal** : So, Alice, what are you going to do?

 **Alice** : I don't know, probably improve my writing skills. I know I have a lot to do if I'm going to become a great writer. Thank you guys, you've really turned my life around over the last year, and now... I can't wait to see what next year is going to be like!

 **Hannibal** : Me too... Although, after all the alien attacks it's going to be nice to finally relax for a while.

 **Nikki** : I'll say. I get to soak up the sun and visit my Hanny-boo everyday.

 **Terence** : Boy, I'm going to throw up...  _[Gulps]_

 **Alice** : Hey, speaking of which, where is Ethan?

 **Nikki** : Oh he said he couldn't make it. He wanted to start the summer early so he rushed on home a few hours ago.

 **Hannibal** : Same old Ethan. He could've at least stayed to say goodbye.

 **Alice** : Yeah, I'll just give him crap about it over text. I'm going to give him one hell of a guilt trip.

 **Terence** : Oh boy...

 **Nikki** : Take care, Alice!

 **Alice** : You too!

_[Alice stepped onto the bus and the bus began taking off as Hannibal, Terence and Nikki waved goodbye. Meanwhile, at Ethan's house, Ethan arrived inside and threw his bag onto the couch.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh...

 **Voice** : HEY, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!

_[Ethan recognized the voice and ran to it's direction. Ethan entered his room, with At'aenda standing on his bed.]_

**A'taenda** : Finally you made it! I was wondering where you were.

 **Ethan** : A'taenda? What are you doing here?

 **A'taenda** : I teleported here, but that's not important. Check this out!

_[A'taenda turned around grabbed a device from the side, and turned back to the front to reveal to Ethan she had a new Omnitrix waiting for him. The design had more golden features and a new dial laid onto it.]_

**Ethan** : The Omnitrix? I thought you were never going to give it back after I busted the thing and nearly destroyed the entire planet!

 **A'taenda** : Are you kidding me?! You may be reckless, but you humans sure are interesting.

 **Ethan** : Haha, well I am- Wait, what?

 **A'taenda** : You're a unique guy, Ethan. You managed to fix your mistake, while others would have just sat back and do nothing. You are probably the best candidate to bear the Omnitrix, Ethan. I believe there's more good you can do with it than anyone else.

 **Ethan** : Really, sweet!

_[Ethan bent over, and A'taenda strapped the new Omnitrix on Ethan's wrist.]_

**A'taenda** : And, since Echo Echo's no longer on the active list, I thought this would interest you.

_[A'taenda dialed up a new alien icon on the active list. The icon revealed to be a long-necked figure standing on all fours.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa, no way! A new alien?! Oh I've got to try this out!

 **A'taenda** : Then what are you waiting for?!

 **Ethan** : It's Action Time!

_[Ethan stood up and activated the Omnitrix's core. He raised up his hand and slammed down with a light blinding the screen. The song shifted.]_

_[CREDITS ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/25/Sugar_Song_to_Bitter_Step_Ep_20_Finale.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190418023224>] _

_[Meanwhile, Alice was sitting on the bus in an empty seat, as she finished an angry text she sent to Ethan. She looked to the side of the window and watched the buildings go by. Suddenly, she saw XLR8 ran past by her, and gasped. Alice raised the window down, and the others gasped at XLR8. XLR8 raised his visor, smiling and waved to her.]_

**Alice** : Thanks for everything!!!

_[XLR8 stopped as Alice's bus left the road into the interstate. XLR8 became surrounded in green orbs and transformed back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : This is going to be the best summer of my life!

_[Ethan raised his fist and everything panned up to the sun as it shined brightly at the screen.]_

__

__

 


	21. Episode 21 - "Back to Our Horizons"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second school year has begun, and the gang can't wait to catch up with what's happened over the summer! But when Tattooed Man is out for revenge, Ethan will have to rely on his latest transformation to stop his rampage!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 2 starts now!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fb/Let%27s_Go_Together_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417183042>]_

_[The scene opened inside a dark bedroom where the sunlight gleamed through window blinds. The camera panned toward a view of unwrinkled white sheets whose neatness was abolished by the presence of a person underneath. The camera cut to a close up of a digital alarm clock. The time was close to 7:15am. The alarm went off and an orange haired girl woke up and turned over to shut off the alarm. She saw the date and smiled.]_

**Alice** : Yep, I’m back in Merridale… And it’s the first day of school…

_[She sighed and faced the ceiling, smiling to herself. We cut to a picture of Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki by her stand.]_

**Alice** : Time to go back to Horizons.

_[We cut to black as the song ended.]_

_[NEW OPENING:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e4/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_Season_2_Remix.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920045043>]_

_[The scene shifted to later that morning outside Horizon Arts. We cut to people walking around campus, while others were arriving and making conversation in the background. There was a banner hanging from the top of a building which said “Welcome Back, Students.” We pan down to see Alice arriving at the campus with a slightly different look. Her hair was still long but had a braid around the side of her head which ended in a ponytail in the back. She wore a light olive green shirt with a rose in the center chest, with a white jacket over it. She sported a red skirt and black long socks, but kept the brown shoes she wore before. Alice had a necklace wrapped around her with a pen acting as the chain. Suddenly, somebody called out for Alice in the background.]_

**May** : Hey!!!

_[Alice turned to see who was calling her, and it was revealed to be Cassie, May and Alexia. Alice smiled and walked over to them.]_

**Alice** : Hey, guys. It’s been a while.

 **Cassie** : Love your new hairstyle, Alice.

 **Alice** : Thanks, just thought of trying something different.

 **Alexia** : It doesn’t look that much different from her old style.

 **Cassie** : Yes it does! Don’t be so rude, Alexia!

_[Alice laughed nervously.]_

**Alice** : Anyways, how was your summer?

 **Cassie** : Well, I stuck around here most of the summer… And since most of my friends weren’t around, I decided to go out and make new ones! ...And uh… that didn’t turn out so well.

 **Alice** :  _[Raises eyebrow]_  What did you do...?

 **Cassie** : Nothing, but you know my friend “James”?

 **Alice, Alexia, May** : Yeah...

 **Cassie** : Let’s just say you won’t be seeing him and Hannah hanging out anymore...

 **May** : You didn’t!

 **Cassie** : I did.

 **Alexia** : Cassie!

 **Cassie** : Hey, in my defense, his girlfriend was a total bitch, so I decided he should find a real woman to treat him with respect. She was so controlling it sickened me. And about a week later, James actually thanked me for doing the dirty deed!

 **Alice, May, Alexia** : You’re so full of drama sometimes…  _[To themselves]_

 **Cassie** : But other than that, I spent my time performing at festivals. Oh! And I binge-watched that new season of Orange is the New Black. It was so good!

 **Alice** : Well, anyways, what did you do, Alexia?

 **Alexia** : I spent my summer working at Bath and Body the whole time. But check this out!

_[Alexia held out her phone and showed them an image of her taking selfie, in a cosplay outfit.]_

**Cassie, May** : Wow!

 **Alice** : Nice!

 **Alexia** : Yep, I saved up for it and had enough in time just to go to Comic Con. What about you, May?

 **May** : My parents took me to Rome.

 **Cassie, Alice** : Oooh!

 **Alexia** : Nice! How was it?

 **May** : It was definitely an experience, I spent the whole time sightseeing, did some shopping, and met a boy…  _[eyes glance to the side]_

 **Cassie, Alice** : WHAT?!

 **Alexia** : NO WAY!

 **Alice** : Show us!

 **May** : I’d rather have you guys meet him in person. He’s going to be transferring to America soon, so by next semester he and I will be able to see each other more often.

 **Cassie, Alexia** : Ahhhh!

 **Alexia** : That’s so exciting!!!

 **Alice** : It’s so sweet!!!

 **May** : Yeah… So what did you do, Alice?

 **Alice** : I was just with my family for the whole summer. Nothing too special.

 **May** : But you live in New York, you must’ve had things to do.

 **Alice** : I did, but nothing too special. I started working on my writing techniques and I have already begun my own original story! It’s about people going into a virtual world, using swords to fend off the game from evil monsters. Cool, huh?!

 **Cassie, Alexia, May** : Wow… that’s great…  _[To themselves]_

 **Alice** : It needs work though…

 **May** : Don’t worry, you’ll make it and become one of the greatest writers out there!

 **Cassie** : Just be sure you don’t forget about us when you’re famous.

 **Alice** : Can’t make any promises.

 **Cassie** : Hey!

_[Cassie punched her in the shoulder.]_

**Alice** : Ow...

_[The four girls laughed. A voice began calling out from the background.]_

**Nikki** : I thought that orange hair looked familiar.

_[Alice turned around to spot Nikki walking toward Alice. Nikki now had longer and wavy hair flowing down to her neck. She wore a long sleeved pink and buttoned shirt, with black pants. Alice and Nikki hugged each other for a moment, then let go.]_

**Alice** : Nikki! It’s been such a long time! I also love what you’ve done with your hair!

 **Nikki** : Eh, I just thought about growing it out a little, I’m probably going to cut it later. Oh, and I love what you did with yours! That braid and ponytail suit you, girl.

 **Alice** : Thanks. Where’s Hannibal?

 **Nikki** : Oh, he’s saying hi to his friends. I was going to join him, but I wanted to see if I could find some of my friends first.

 **Alice** : Luckily, you did! You wanna catch up about the summer?

 **Nikki** : Sure, shuug, but let’s wait until we meet up with the guys. I have a lot of stories I want to tell, but telling them multiple times a day would really be a hassle.

_[Alice nervously laughed and the scene shifted to Hannibal and Hugh giving each other a hug. Hannibal wore a grey collared shirt with darker jeans below. He was completely bald, aside from a large goatee he grew out.]_

**Hannibal** : Hugh! So glad you’re still with me, buddy.

 **Hugh** : Don’t worry, I haven’t abandoned ship yet.

 **Hannibal** : Man, it’s too bad Steven and Isaac couldn’t be here today.

 **Hugh** : Well that’s life, man, they have jobs now. But on the plus side…

_[Hugh stepped aside for Hannibal to see one of his old high school friends.]_

**Hannibal** : Drew!

_[Hannibal walked up and hugged Drew.]_

**Drew** : Hey, Hannibal, still quite the hugger I see?

_[Hannibal let go.]_

**Hannibal** : I thought you were all the way in Paladdin City, studying to become a doctor.

 **Drew** : I was, but I shifted careers about a year ago. When I found out my college wasn’t giving me everything I was looking for, I moved back here.

 **Hannibal** : Sweet, man, we’ll be able to finish together, then!

 **Drew** : This should be fun!

 **Terence** : Hey, you gonna leave me hanging here or what, man?!

 **Hannibal** : Terence, my man!

_[Hannibal walked towards Terence to reach in for a hug, he backed away defensively.]_

**Terence** : Touch me, and it’ll be the last thing you do.

 **Hannibal** : Oh please, I’m still big and stronger than you.

 **Terence** : Yeah, we’ll see. I’ve grown 3 inches since the last time we met.

 **Hannibal** : Doesn’t look that much to me.

_[Terence groaned.]_

**Drew** : Hey, we’ll catch up with you guys later!

 **Hannibal** : Ay, I better see you at that Warrior Fighters C tournament we talked about!

 **Hugh** : You will!

 **Hannibal** :  _[Turns to Terence]_  Anyway, how was your summer, man?

 **Terence** : Dude, we’ve hung out four times this summer.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, but I mean when you backpacked through Europe. I heard you just got back a few days ago.

 **Terence** : Exhausting.  _[Grabs camera]_  But on the plus side, I’ve got all these cool photos I’ve got to show you.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I think I saw some of those on your Instagram.

 **Terence** : Oh, there’s some I haven’t shown you yet. But I’ll wait until we meet with the others. I can’t wait to see the look on Ethan’s face when he finds out I got a girlfriend before he did.

 **Hannibal** : You got a girlfriend? Nice! Who is she?

 **Terence** : Just wait, Hanny. You’ll love it when I show you the surprise.

 **Hannibal** : Really? You’re going to make me wait that long? You know you can show me!

 **Terence** : Yeah, but I don’t want to risk it before Ethan gets here, you know how fast he can be sometimes.

 **Hannibal** : True that.

 **Terence** : So where’s your girlfriend, Hannibal the Cannibal?

 **Hannibal** : What?!

 **Terence** : I overheard you and Nikki on the phone before I left…

 **Hannibal** : Dammit, please don’t tell people that.

 **Terence** : I won’t… Hannibal the Cannibal…

_[Terence began to snicker, which lead to Hannibal punch him in the shoulder. He then grabbed Terence’s ear and began to pull him away as he walked out of the scene.]_

**Hannibal** : Let’s go see them.

 **Terence** : Ow, ow!

_[Alice and Nikki finished their conversation and approached Hannibal and Terence, as Hannibal was holding his ear.]_

**Alice** : Hey guys!

 **Hannibal** : Hey, Alice! Good to see you again, girl.

_[Alice hugged Hannibal, then let go.]_

**Alice** : You too, nice goatee!

 **Hannibal** : Thanks, I’ve always wanted to grow one of these out.

 **Alice** : Well, I see you haven’t changed much, Terence…

 **Terence** : I’ve grown like 3 inches! Anyway, I’ve got a story to tell you all later as soon as Ethan gets here.

 **Alice** : Wait, where is Ethan?

 **Nikki** : Don’t tell me…

_[Meanwhile in Ethan’s dark bedroom, he was lying on his bed and turned over to check his phone for the time.]_

**Ethan** : Oh crap...

_[We cut back to the group.]_

**Hannibal** : Some things never change…

 **Terence** : And whaddaya know? Class is about to start.

 **Nikki** : I hate when he pulls stunts like this…  _[Rubs eyebrows]_

 **Alice** : Guess he’ll just have to catch up with us after class…

 **Nikki** : If he even gets here!

_[A large cloud of dust began hurling towards them as they spoke. The four turned over to hear the loud screeching. They saw XLR8 making his way toward them.]_

**XLR8** : Oh my gosh-Oh my gosh-Oh my gosh-Oh my gosh!

_[XLR8 timed out back into Ethan in a red light as he went flying their way in mid-air.]_

**Ethan** : AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

_[Alice swiftly stepped to the left and moved Terence to where she was formerly standing.]_

**Terence** : Wait, WHAT?!

_[Ethan knocked into Terence and the two went flying towards the fountain. The song ended. It created a huge splash of water. Alice, Hannibal, and Nikki ran toward the two of them, as Terence was sitting in the water with his hair soaked. Ethan was taking deep breaths as he tried to get up.]_

**Terence** : Dude! You nearly damaged my camera!

 **Ethan** : Sorry…

 **Nikki** : You boys okay?

 **Ethan** : Yeah…

_[Nikki was helping Ethan up.]_

**Terence** : You nearly killed me!

 **Alice** : What?! I didn’t wanna get ran over this time…

 **Terence** : Yeah, I’ll remember that.

_[Hannibal helped Terence up.]_

**Alice** : Sorry…

 **Nikki** : Look on the bright side, at least you made it on time!

_[Ethan flipped his hair and looked up. Ethan’s hair appeared to be curlier. He was wearing a white and green jacket.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah…

_[Alice’s face was red and she gulped.]_

**Ethan** : Like the new looks, guys! Well, I already saw yours, Hannibal. You too, Nikki. Terence, you haven’t changed that much…

_[A vein on Terence’s face popped out as he yelled with razor sharp teeth.]_

**Terence** : I GREW 3 INCHES! WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO NOTICE?!!!

_[Ethan looked at Alice and saw her new look and his face began to turn red.]_

**Ethan** : I like what you did with your hair, Alice.

 **Alice** : Thanks… I like your jacket.

 **Hannibal** : Well, anyway… Let’s get to class! Don’t wanna be late on the first day.

_[Ethan and Alice snapped out of their trance.]_

**Ethan and Alice** : Yeah, sure, let’s get moving.

_[The group walked their way to campus.]_

**Ethan** : You guys feel like chilling at Chilis during the lunch break?

_[Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki groaned simultaneously.]_

**Alice** : Ugh, did you really just say that?

 **Ethan** : Sure did, but I’m assuming we all have the same breaks this semester right?

[TRACK: <https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/59/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Short_Ep_11%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208073009>]

 **Terence** : Just for Monday and Wednesday. I got stuck with a class between 11 to 2

 **Hannibal and Nikki** : No way!

 **Alice** : That’s lame!

_[Their talking faded into the background as a petal began floating through the air.]_

**Terence** : Yeah. I guess I could let some slide…

 **Ethan** : There we go!

 **Alice** : Just try not to fail your class…

 **Terence** : If you say so…

_[The petal landed on the fountain and began floating in the water.]_

 

** ACT 2: **

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b5/The_Pillows_-_The_Pleasure_Song_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920050332>]_

_[The setting shifted to Chilis. We zoom in from inside where Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were all sitting at one table. A waitress arrived and passed them their drinks.]_

**Alice** : It’s great to meet up like this again.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, it’s been awhile since the five of us have been together.

 **Terence** : Okay, don’t get too deep. It’s only been about three months and two weeks. Not to mention we’ve been facetiming and texting all Summer, so it’s not like we’ve been completely out of touch.

_[There was a moment of silence.]_

**Nikki** : I think what Hanny means is it’s been awhile since we physically got to hang out together.

 **Terence** : Oh. That’s fair.  _[Takes a drink.]_

 **Ethan** : So, what’d you guys do this summer?

 **Alice** : Well, after having to stay back with my mother and my older brother and sister, I started working more on my writing skills. I even created my own original story.

 **Ethan, Hannibal** : Nice!

 **Nikki** : Yeah girl, you’re finally starting to get somewhere with your skills. You’ll practically have a job in no time.

 **Alice** : I hope. But the switch to my new degree really is such a drag though. But I know I can do it!

 **Hannibal** : So anything else happened?

 **Alice** : Nothing really. I mean, it’s New York City, I’ve practically done everything there is to do there already. So nothing too special happened, I guess.

 **Hannibal** : What about that trip to Destin?

 **Alice** : Oh that, it wasn’t anything important, I did make a few friends though.

_[Alice showed them her phones and showed pics of her and a few people she hung with. Ethan and Terence began to nosebleed.]_

**Terence** : Alice in a bikini…

 **Ethan** : Totally hot…

_[They wiped their noses and Alice put her phone away.]_

**Alice** : But ya know, it was just your generic beach vacation. It was relaxing though. So what about you guys?

 **Nikki** : Well after all the crazy stuff that’s happened…

 **Hannibal** : …Nikki and I decided it was finally time to spend some quality alone time with each other.

 **Terence** : Hannibal the Canni-

_[Hannibal punched Terence’s shoulder. Terence held onto the pain with and shed a tear.]_

**Terence** : OW!

 **Hannibal** : See?

_[Hannibal grabbed his phone and he showed them some pictures of him and Nikki spending time together. He kept swiping through the photos.]_

**Alice** : Aw that’s so cute!

_[He swiped through a photo, revealing to be an out of focus close up of Nikki.]_

**Nikki** : Hey! I told you to delete that photo!

 **Hannibal** : What? I think it’s a good one.

 **Nikki** : Delete that photo right now this instant!

_[Nikki began hitting Hannibal with both her fists.]_

**Hannibal** : Okay, okay! Yeesh!

_[Hannibal deleted the photo.]_

**Ethan** : So, what did you do, Terence?

 **Terence** : Oh, I’ve been waiting to tell you guys. So, you know how I spent the Summer backpacking through Europe? Well I saw some amazing landmarks such as Stonehenge, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Athenian Acropolis. It was beautiful. But then I thought, “Hey, why not go across all the way to Rome?” Originally, I was going to finish up the trip in the Netherlands and head straight home, but that was until I met her.

_[Terence grabbed his camera, turned it over to reveal a picture of him and a girl. Alice gasped and fell out of her seat.]_

**Terence** : … You good, Alice?

 **Alice** : Oh my god… That’s May!

 **Hannibal and Nikki** : What?!

 **Ethan** : No way dude, you’re dating May?!

 **Terence** : You bet.

 **Alice** :  _[Gets up]_  But wait a minute! May said you would be transferring back to America by next semester?!

 **Terence** : Ugh, she must’ve misunderstood. I said I would be going back to America by the time the next semester started, which is this semester. I haven’t gotten the chance to catch up to her yet, but once I do, I’ll be sure to clear things up.

 **Ethan** : Wow, you and May.

 **Hannibal** : Surprised to see you managed to finally snag yourself a girlfriend. Gotta say, congrats!

_[The conversation began to fade as Alice held onto her head mummering to herself in her thoughts.]_

**Alice (Thoughts)** : What are the odds of this actually happening? How did they both my best friend and Terence… happen to be in the same place in another continent? How are most of my friends now dating each other? I DIDN’T KNOW TERENCE WAS MAY’S TYPE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING???

_[The conversation resumed. The song ended.]_

**Nikki** : Guess that just leaves you, Ethan. Although you were pretty much with us for practically half the Summer.

 **Alice** : So, what did you end up doing?

 **Ethan** : Well…

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8b/It%27s_Action_Time_%28Montage%29_-_Episode_10.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206223758>]_

_[Ethan looked up and smirked. MONTAGE: Ethan began spinning around as he transformed into Heatblast and a bright green flash surrounded him. Heatblast stood outside a burning down apartment complex. Heatblast absorbed the fire from his palms and the building was cleared. The fire department and crowd behind him began to cheer. The next scene shifted to Diamondhead laying on a chair outside the beach.]_

**Diamondhead** : Aaah...

_[MONTAGE CONT. However, we zoom out to see the sun reflecting off of him and setting parts of the beach on fire as bystanders ran for safety. The next scene switched to Four Arms having a proper fight with Fistrick and his goons in the main street, knocking them out. Four Arms flexed his muscles for the people cheering behind him. The next scene cut to the night sky, then panned down to AmpFibian powering up a power plant until the generator was completely charged. The construction workers cheered for him and AmpFibian flew out of the scene. The next scene cut to a slimy figure revealing to be washing dishes. It zoomed out, revealing to be Goop washing his dishes, until he noticed how the ones he stacked were melted. Goop sighed and the next scene resumed Ethan shopping inside a mall, where a group of workers were struggling to move the electronics around. Ethan had an idea and slammed down the the Omnitrix. The next scene revealed to have Lodestar using his magnetism at an electronics store to help move objects around. They soon offered him a device and the scene switched to a machine helping Ethan handle his dishes. Ethan smirked and gave a thumbs up and we shifted back to the restaurant. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : Oh you know, fighting bad guys, helping people, making up for some of my classwork on the side.  _[Lays back]_  You know, the usual stuff.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/de/Rise_to_the_Challenge%21_-_Ep_21_%28Ethan_Wants_a_GF%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920051722>]_

**Terence** : Well that sounds… anticlimactic.

 **Ethan** : Hey, it’s not like I had much to do. All I ever do is fight bad guys or binge watch anime, or even schoolwork if that counts. You know what, it’s time to change my life a little.

 **Hannibal** : How so?

 **Ethan** :  _[Takes a deep breath.]_  I’m going to get myself a girlfriend.

 **Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki** : What?!

 **Ethan** : Think of it, Hannibal and Nikki have known each other for a long time and they got together, Terence now has a girlfriend, and before you know it, Alice will probably have a boyfriend.

_[She blushed.]_

**Alice** : Let’s not think that far ahead…

 **Ethan** : Well, it’s been decided. I’m going to use this school year to do something I’ve never been able to before, and find someone who wants me for me!

 **Hannibal** : Atta boy, Ethan.

 **Terence** : So he finally decides to start searching around for somebody. About time!

 **Hannibal** : Although, there’s just one question I have for you. Do you even know how to talk to girls?

 **Ethan** : Well, I mean I talk to Nikki and Alice all the time.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, but we’re your friends.

 **Ethan** : I mean… it shouldn’t be too hard. I mean, I may be an antisocial mess, but I can still figure this out! I got a whole school year to make sure at least something happens for me. Besides, I just turned 22, it’s time I did something about it before I become some 30 year old… relationship-less virgin…

 **Hannibal** : Well good luck, man, you know we’re here to help you out!

_[The talking began to fade as Nikki turned to a blushing Alice.]_

**Terence** : Yeah, I might know some people who may be interested back at Horizon.

 **Ethan** : I’ll think about it.

 **Terence** : Oh come on.

_[Nikki turns back to the group.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, so what do you guys plan to do this year?

 **Hannibal** : Probably focus on getting my name out there, have to get into my career somehow.

 **Terence** : Yeah, same here.

 **Ethan** : What about you, Alice? What do you plan to do?

 **Alice** : Oh, uh… I think I’m just going to focus more on my writing, I have to become the best I can be in order to get to my career right?

 **Ethan** : Yeah! Say, since we’re both going into a similar field, you wanna start working on a project of mine together? I’ve been working on something for a while now and now that I have someone to share my ideas with, it would help to get some suitable feedback.

 **Alice** : Sure! As long as I hear feedback from yours.

 **Ethan** : You bet!  _[Looks at the Omnitrix.]_  We can probably do it this weekend as long as there’s not any bad guys around for me to fight. Although, I should probably test more of the waters out with my new alien.

_[The song ended.]_

**Alice** : Wait a minute, new alien?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, didn’t you hear about it?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0b/Misinterpreted_Information_%28Ep_21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920052122>]_

**Terence** : After you left for New York, Ethan got a new alien. He’s practically been shoving him down our face for practically the whole summer.

 **Nikki** : So annoying...

_[Alice stood up and walked calmly toward Ethan. She then grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him with a raging look on her face.]_

**Alice** : You mean to tell me got a new alien and you didn’t tell me?! We’re supposed to tell each other everything and you decide to keep this a secret from me!

_[Ethan’s eyes began swirling.]_

**Ethan** : Ah! Lieutenant Steel doesn’t allow me to post or text about my aliens, remember? Or he’ll wipe out all of my phone’s data!

_[Alice lets go.]_

**Alice** : Oh.

_[Ethan saw stars spinning around his face and shook his head.]_

**Ethan** : But yeah, I’ve got a new alien. Because I lost Echo Echo to the fight against Hex, A’taenda had to replace my DNA sample with somebody else. So I’m still at 10 aliens, it just means I lost an alien for a new one.

 **Alice** : That makes sense.

 **Hannibal** : Given how everything went down that night, I couldn’t imagine there being any better outcome.

 **Ethan** : So, do you want to see him?

_[The song shifted. Ethan smirked as he raised his arm up, with the light of the Omnitrix shining.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b3/Ethan_Attempts_The_New_Guy%21_%28Transformation%2C_Time_For_Action%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920050825>]_

_[The scene changed everybody running outside the restaurant, and hiding outside an empty street.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, you ready?

_[Alice smiled and nodded. Nikki placed her palm on her hip, Hannibal crossed his arms, and Terence rolled his eyes. Ethan tapped the new button from the Omnitrix. The core popped up and Ethan turned the dial from XLR8 to Four Arms to the new alien. Ethan raised his arm and slammed down.]_

_[XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: The transformation background appeared the same but it now had circuits surrounding the center of the sequence. Ethan spun to the front, and raised his arm up in the air as his skin turned blue with his hands transforming into black claws. A helmet formed onto Ethan’s head and his body spun around. His head finished changing shape and his eyes lit up. He started running, and his legs sprung into the air and grew wheels from the bottom of his toes. In a spinning background, XLR8 ran from right to left then back to right, and XLR8 jumped into a pose with his arm raised. A green light blinded the screen.]_

**XLR8** : What?! XLR8? Aw, come on!

 **Nikki** : I guess some things never change.  _[Folds arms]_

 **Alice** : Try turning into the new guy again! You can quick-switch, can’t you?

 **XLR8** : Oh, right! You got it!

_[XLR8 raised his claw above the Omnitrix symbol, but before he could hit it… an explosion went off in the background nearby. The five turned toward that direction, and a figure stepped out of the smoke cloud, revealing to be Tattooed Man.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Hey, shapeshifter! I hope you’ve gotten extra stronger, because I’m here for my revenge...

 **Nikki** : Tattooed Man?!

 **XLR8** : Oh no… Why did it have to be him…

 

** ACT 3: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/02/Hero%27s_Counter_Attack%21_%28Zerox_Arrives%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920051118>]_

 

 

 

**Tattooed Man** : Well? Are you going to fight me or what?

 **Hannibal** : Hey, didn’t we lock you up the last time?

 **Tattooed Man** : Yeah, and I’ve spent my time training to have a rematch. Your military douches thought they could stop me by taking away my powers by surgically removing my tattoos, and it was painful! But once I escaped, my tattoos managed to somehow resurface, and I’ve been working out ever since!

 **Alice** : How is that even possible…

 **Tattooed Man** : Beats me! But now that I’ve found ya, I’m going to make you pay and show you it feels to be put through 9 months of torture!

_[Golden energy surrounded Tattooed Man’s entire body and a giant rhinoceros went charging towards the group. XLR8 swiftly reacted by grabbing his friends as fast as he could, and they dodged the attack. Parts of the ceiling went flying down towards innocent bystanders and XLR8 ran over to grab them and took them to safety. XLR8 ran over back to the group.]_

**XLR8** : Aw, man. I thought this street was empty. I hope nobody saw me.

 **Nikki** : That’s not important right now.

 **XLR8** : You’re right! Time to show the Tattooed Man how much I’ve changed in the last few months!

_[XLR8 charged towards Tattooed Man. He unleashed a new tattoo, being a spiked baseball bat. It swung towards XLR8, who reflexively jumped out of the way.]_

**XLR8** : WHOAAAAA!

_[The Omnitrix began beeping without Ethan realizing.]_

**XLR8** : Alright, Mr. All That! I’m going to beat you so fast that you can’t eve-

_[XLR8 powered down back into Ethan as he was flying in mid-air.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Groans]_  I HATE THIS THING!!!

_[Ethan went flying into the ground and slid to near Tattooed Man’s clutches.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Hah, far too easy for me, kid…

_[Tattooed Man grabbed Ethan’s skull and his tattoos began to glow.]_

**Tattooed Man** : I must admit, I didn’t imagine it going down like this. But at least now I’ll finally make you suffer the same way I did.

_[Tattooed Man squeezed Ethan’s head and he began to scream. Tattooed Man summoned dozens of micro-spiders from his spider tattoo on his arm. They crawled towards Ethan as they climbed down Tattooed Man’s arm.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Just recently I’ve obtained another new arachnid tattooed called the Brazilian Wandering Spider. Once these critters start biting, not only will you be poisoned, but you’re about to be in a whole lotta pain!

_[They began reaching towards Ethan. Meanwhile, his eyes widened as he struggled to break free. However, before they can reach them, objects were being thrown at Tattooed Man, which lead him to drop Ethan.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Hey! What?!

 **Alice** : Leave him alone!

 **Nikki** : Get off him!

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, man! What’s wrong with you?

_[Terence tried lifting a trash can.]_

**Terence** : Agh, this thing’s heavy!

_[The four continued throwing street objects at Tattooed Man, and he began walking toward them.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You’re really going to pay for that…

_[Ethan looked up and saw that his friends were in danger. The Omnitrix activated and Ethan turned the dial, revealing to be the new alien’s icon, and he slammed down.]_

_[ZEROX TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s hand started to change. Ethan grimaced and spun around as his whole body began to change shape, as he was now facing to the side on all fours. Many giant cords began growing out of Ethan’s head as they began waving around until they laid down. Ethan’s face grew wider as his neck grew thinner, and his skin turned completely white. His eyes changed and grew a third eye in the middle of his forehead. A flash of light surrounded the area and faded as we zoomed in on the Omnitrix’s symbol. The transformation zoomed out revealing to Ethan have finished transforming into the new alien.]_

**Zerox** : ZEROX!!!

_[A green light blinded the screen, and it faded behind Tattooed Man to which it ended the transformation.]_

**Tattooed Man** : I’m going to make you pay! Go, Rhino!!!

 _[A yellow energy rhinoceros formed out of Tattooed Man’s tattoo and it charged towards Alice,_ Hannibal, Terence and Nikki. Nikki, Terence and Alice shut their eyes as Hannibal ran to the front with his arms wide open, preparing to protect them. Suddenly, everything stopped and the others opened their eyes and gasped. It was revealed a Tattooed Man with green eyes was grabbing onto the Rhinoceros until it eventually stopped. The rhinoceros faded into particles and the other Tattooed Man gasped.]

 **Tattooed Man** : Wait what?!

_[Tattooed Man turned around to reveal Ethan had transformed into the new alien, Zerox.]_

**Zerox** : Bet you didn’t see that coming, did ya?

 **Hannibal and Nikki** : Ethan…  _[Smiling]_

 **Alice** : Is that… THE NEW ALIEN?!!!

_[Alice’s eyes sparkled as she bit her lip. Hannibal and Terence facepalmed.]_

**Nikki** : I knew she would get like this…

 **Tattooed Man** : You… H-How did you do that?

 **Zerox** : I scanned and made a copy out of you. Is that not allowed?

 **Tattooed Man** : No!

 **Zerox** : Oh well. Get him, Tattooed Copy!

 **Tattooed Man Clone** : With pleasure!

_[The Tattooed Man clone tackled the real one from behind, who managed to throw him off after some struggle. The real Tattooed Man charged towards Zerox, but before he could reach him, a green energy gorilla charged at Tattooed Man, sending him flying to the ground.]_

**Tattooed Man Clone** : You’re not hurting anyone today, real me!

_[The real Tattooed Man screamed and charged towards his clone. The Tattooed Man clone created a spiked baseball bat and swung it towards the real one. The real one managed to have enough time to create a riot shield, but the bat sent him flying across the street.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Ergh…

_[The Tattooed Man clone ran towards the real one and recreated the gorilla. With no time to react, the real Tattooed Man began getting beaten down into the ground. The clone then summoned his other tattoos to beat the real one some more. From side to side, the real one was being beaten by the gorilla, the spiked baseball bat, a cobra, a floating barracuda, and a small Kraken. They kept continuously beating the real Tattooed Man from all corners. The real one’s temper began to increase and his whole body began to glow. He began to scream as he unleashed his full power.]_

**Tattooed Man** : ENOUGH!!!

_[The real Tattooed Man summoned a giant manticore, and it deflected everything off him. The manticore roared. A giant gust of wind began to blow everything in the entire street back. The other Tattooed Man was launched back near Zerox. Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki tried shielding themselves for cover. Zerox did the same and looked up, seeing the whole street was destroyed. Shattered glass was everywhere, signs were either bent or laying on the ground.]_

**Zerox** : Whoa… Lieutenant Steel is not going to be happy about this…

_[The Omnitrix symbol began beeping until he changed back into Ethan. Ethan looked at the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : What is with your timing today?!

_[Ethan looked up as soon as Tattooed Man began to speak.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You… you’ve really pissed me off now… Now, I’m going to give you such the beating of a lifetime that not only will you be able to feel every inch of that torture that you made me feel, but you won’t be able to move any bone in your body.

 **Ethan** : Look, I’m sorry I locked you up and that the SACT had to surgically remove every tattoo from your body. But you’re the one who needs to control your temper. You can’t just destroy every little thing that sets you off!

 **Tattooed Man** : No, I can’t. But it’s the only effective way for me to unleash my anger on society! And right now, it’s the perfect way for me to unleash all the pain you’ve made me felt!

_[Tattooed Man prepared his spiked baseball bat.]_

**Ethan** : We can talk about this! Somewhere deep down inside that thick skull of yours that there’s a part of you that doesn’t want to hurt anyone...

 **Tattooed Man** : If you really knew me, then you wouldn’t be trying to talk to me when I’m about to do… this!

_[Tattooed Man swung his bat at Ethan and he jumped back. It created a cloud of dust and Ethan flew back into the ground. He stood up with a few scrapes on his body.]_

**Ethan** : Agh… Okay, I tried this my way and I tried this the Steven Universe way… Clearly there’s only one way I’m going to be able to calm this guy down! And that’s smacking some sense into him…

_[Ethan turned to the Omnitrix and noticed it was recharging.]_

**Ethan** : C’mon Omnitrix, you just got an upgrade. Instead of powering down and giving me the wrong alien, why don’t you show me something new that can stop this guy!

_[Ethan, not paying attention, was smacked and thrown back into a mailbox. He struggled to get up. We zoom out to see the others watching the fight.]_

**Nikki** : Okay, I can’t sit here while we watch our friend get his butt kicked.

_[Nikki was about to run towards the fight but Hannibal grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. She looked up at Hannibal.]_

**Hannibal** : He won’t. This maybe Ethan’s third most powerful villain he’s ever faced next to Sha’Rrow and Hex. But he’ll prevail, just like he always does.

_[Nikki turned back to the fight, and her facial expression turned worried. The song ended. Ethan eventually got up and took deep breaths. He wiped the blood off his lip and stood up in a fighting stance.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/07/Omni-Splicing_Battle%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920053101>]_

**Tattooed Man** : I guess it won’t be as simple as two hits to knock you out. Fine, then I’ll just throw everything at you! Just like you did to me!!!

_[Tattooed Man raised his arms and began to summon many of his tattoos. Many tattoos formed in the air. Ethan had a frightened look on his face, and the Omnitrix made a noise. He turned to it, noticing it was glowing green and was recharged. Ethan turned the dial and Four Arm’s icon popped up.]_

**Ethan** : Don’t have enough time to defend myself. So I guess I’ll just have to just punch my way through!  _[The core popped up]_  It’s Action Time!  _[Slams down]_

_[MINI-FOUR ARMS TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised his arms in the air and spun around in a circle as an extra set of arms grew out. The camera zoomed out to the full view of Four Arms, who struck a pose. The transformation background turned from green to gold, and yellow electricity began to spark around Four Arms.]_

**Four Arms** : WHOA!

_[NEW TRANSFORMATION: Golden armor began forming from the Omnitrix symbol. Four Arms hunched over as his back grew larger. Four Arms’ face began changing as a helmet began to form around him. Energy spikes grew out of his helmet. Four Arms raised his hands out as electricity surrounded them. His fist became surrounded in golden armor and he grew lightning patterned braces around his knuckles. Four Arms made a fist and a yellow light blinded the screen.]_

_[A dust cloud was formed around where Ethan was standing. The cloud lifted as everyone gasped at the sight of the transformation. The camera zoomed up to reveal Four Arms had changed form. Four Arms took a look at himself.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Whoa! What is up with Four Arms?!

_[Tattooed Man screamed from the top of his lungs. He sent everything he had flying at Four Arms. A giant manticore went charging toward him.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : No time for questions!

_[Four Arms ran toward the manticore and punched it. Electricity came from Four Arms brace, and the manticore burst into particles.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : What?!

_[A cobra wrapped around his hand and he punched it off him. Then a train flew towards Four Arms, who raised out all his arms to try and catch it. Four Arms slid off the ground trying to hold it together until eventually the train stopped by the end of the road, fading away.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Impossible!

_[Four Arms began to chuckle. A gorilla attempted to pummel Four Arms, but he clenched onto the gorilla’s fists before it could do so. Four Arms and his static braces began to spark up, shocking the gorilla and destabilizing it. Four Arms continued punching everything Tattooed Man was sending.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : What’s up with your tattoos, Tattooed Man? Are they not strong enough to match Four Arms’ new power up?

 **Tattooed Man** : I’ll show you!

_[Tattooed Man went charging towards Four Arms with a rhinoceros charging by his side. Four Arms ran into the rhinoceros and punched it into submission. Tattooed Man ran over to Four Arms and the two began to rapidly punch each other’s fists. Four Arms used his lower arms to punch Tattooed Man’s sides, who winced in pain. Four Arms electrified his right brace and punched Tattooed Man. Tattooed Man was sent backwards into the ground, creating a dust cloud. The cloud faded as Tattooed Man stood up, screaming in anger. Four Arms supercharged his fists and created a sonic jump off the ground. In mid-air, Four Arms clutched his right fists and went flying into Tattooed Man.]_

**Tattooed Man** : I’LL CRUSH THAT STUPID ARMOR RIGHT OFF OF YA!

_[Tattooed Man created another train and launched it at Four Arms.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Your tried that trick the last time!

_[Four Arms stuck out his hands and sliced through the train as it faded away. As Four Arms was falling and gaining momentum, he charged up the energy braces on his knuckles for the ultimate punch.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Now open wide and say aaah!

_[As Tattooed Man screamed, Four Arms smacked him with his electricity and it created a literal shockwave, which covered the street in a massive dust cloud. The impact created a large gust of wind, which blew everything back again. The cloud faded and Tattooed Man was unconscious. Four Arms raised his fist in the air.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : AW… YEAH!

_[The group began to cheer and made their way to Four Arms.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Who’s the toughest supercharged alien on the block? Four Arms! That’s who!

 **Alice** : Technically, you’re the only alien on the block.

_[Golden energy began glowing out from the Omnitrix. A white and gold light burst out of the Omnitrix and Four Arms was turned back into Ethan. Ethan nearly fell into the ground but caught himself in time.]_

**Nikki** : So, what was that all about, Ethan?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I didn’t know you had that kind of power.

 **Terence** : That would’ve made our lives a lot more easier...

_[Alice began hitting Ethan.]_

**Alice** : Why didn’t you tell me you were able to do that before?!!!

 **Ethan** : I don’t know! I didn’t even know I could do that!

 **Nikki** : So you’re telling us you were never able to do that before?

 **Ethan** : No!

 **Hannibal** : You think this might be part of the upgrade?

 **Ethan** : Maybe, I’m going to talk to A’taenda. You get the SACT out here stat before Tattooed Man manages to wake up!

_[Ethan ran out of the street.]_

**Nikki** : I’m on it.

 **Alice** : Wait, what about your injuries?!

 **Ethan** : I’ll worry about them later!

_[Ethan left the scene and we zoom into a worried look on Alice’s face. The song ended. The scene shifted to Horizon at sunset. Nikki and Alice arrived to a set of tables outside and sat down at the group’s usual spot.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4a/I%27m_Sure_They_Still_Love_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920053740>]_

**Nikki** : Can you believe that happened?

 **Alice** : Yeah! Last I checked only Ghoulseye was ever able to defeat Tattooed Man, and now suddenly out of the blue Ethan manages to gain some power up and defeat him in a couple blows!

 **Nikki** : Wow… nothing kicks off a school year at Horizon like seeing a bad guy get their asses handed to him.

 **Alice** : Yeah, same old Ethan…

_[Alice glanced her eyes to the side and noticed the expression on Alice’s face.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, so what’s up with you today? You’ve been acting kind of funny ever since Ethan showed up.

 **Alice** : What?! No, I’m fine! Nothing to see or worry about here!

 **Nikki** : Okay, what’s going on?

 **Alice** : Nothing!

 **Nikki** : Alice…

 **Alice** : Okay… See, I’ve been on and off about how I’ve felt about Ethan, but ever since we asked each other out on that “date.”

 **Nikki** : You mean back when that freaky clown guy turned the whole city into zombies?

 **Alice** : Yeah, ever since then… he’s been on my mind. I’ve been trying to deny those feelings because you know, he’s my friend, but now...

 **Nikki** : He’s all you ever think about?

 **Alice** : Yeah…

 **Nikki** : I knew there was something going on between you two. You always have that sparkle in your eyes when he shows up. That’s why I haven’t set you up with any of my friends.

 **Alice** : WHAT?!

 **Nikki** : Yeah, sorry girl.

 **Alice** : It’s fine… Actually, after that nasty Sha’Rrow attack, he and I shared a kiss.

 **Nikki** : What?! Did you two talk about it?

 **Alice** : We did after I left, and there’s still some feelings up in the air. But we decided we would wait until I was back here before starting anything. And now that I’m here…

 **Nikki** : Oh, don’t worry, shugg, I’m sure he didn’t forget. He’s probably been so busy since the Tattooed Man attack and that new supercharge gimmick that he’s trying to figure stuff out.

 **Alice** : Yeah, that’s what I’m hoping for at least.

 **Nikki** : Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will work out. Do you want me to-

 **Alice** : No, no! It’s just… I wanna be sure that if something does happen, I want it to be between us.

 **Nikki** : I understand. Good luck, girl.

 **Alice** : Thanks…

_[The song ended. The scene transitioned to inside A’taenda’s lab as A’taenda was using multiple alien devices to examine Ethan and his Omnitrix. Ethan was in his boxers with several wires attached to him, shaking from the cold.]_

**Ethan** : Are you sure we need to be doing this...

 **A’taenda** : Precisely, it’s the only way I can monitor your brainwaves and body cells to figure out what’s going on with your Omnitrix. You said you had some supercharge when you last turned into that Tetramand, what did you call him? Four Arms?

 **Ethan** : Yes…

 **A’taenda** : I have to say, there are many better names you could have given him.

 **Ethan** : Would you hurry it up?!

 **A’taenda** : Okay, there. You can put your clothes back on.

_[Ethan ripped off the wires.]_

**Ethan** : Finally!

_[Ethan was putting his clothes back on as A’taenda spoke.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1f/To_Adventure_-_Episode_21_%28Let%27s_Discover_the_Splicers%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054035>]_

**A’taenda** : It’s just as I thought. There appears to have been a “gene leak” inside the Omnitrix’s DNA storage section. What’s basically happening is that the new core is overloading from the sheer amount of energy that the old Omnitrix faced. The result is the DNA of the sapient forms you are able to transform into being mixed with the DNA of species of their homeworld, which are stored quite close together. The Omnitrix combats this by filtering the foreign DNA into an armor. The result being what happened with your fight with this so-called “Tattooed Man”. The Omnitrix is able to separate this DNA mixture, but the gene leaks happen repeatedly and randomly, so there’s no telling which alien will get mutated and when.

 **Ethan** : Whoa… that’s cool!

 **A’taenda** : It must’ve been that new DNA Splicing Replifier I built in, or that new Alien Powercore that can supercharge and burn out the battery… Ohh… that explains it… Well, in any case, I need to remove that from your Omnitrix immediately. I should have it back to you in the next two weeks once I change the dial and rearrange parts from the Omnitrix core into a whole new one. Although, it may take 6-8 Earth weeks depending on how long the Intergalactic Delivery Network takes.

 **Ethan** : What?! Now, hold on a second… I don’t think there’s anything we need to change!

 **A’taenda** : Yes, there is. That thing is way too dangerous to have on your wrist with this flaw, it can lead to deadly consequences that could genetically alter the mind and transform you into a full on Omni-Mutated monster!

 **Ethan** : Really?

 **A’taenda** : Ethan, we don’t have any idea what this new power is going to do to you, or your aliens. It’s best to remove it immediately before risking any further damage to the Omnitrix.

 **Ethan** : You said that I was the best candidate to bear the Omnitrix, and that I can do things like no one else can, right?

 **A’taenda** : And you still are!

 **Ethan** : So trust me when I say I think we can work with this. Think of all the new things we can learn from this! If it’s fusing me with other lifeforms from their planets, I say we take this chance and study to see what each of these aliens can do.

 **A’taenda** : And what if you’re wrong?!

 **Ethan** : You got me there... But usually things end up working out for me in the end. And who better to wield this new ability than yours truly!

 **A’taenda** : You got me there… Ah, what the hell! This is the kind of thing I strive for anyway! Just think of all the possibilities! The new genetic capabilities, the lifeforms we could study! I’ll be the first alien scientist to discover interplanetary biological fusion! This gives me the urge… TO FIX-FIX-FIX!!!! I am so excited! HAHAHA!

_[She zoomed around the laboratory at great speed grabbing every piece of technology she could carry.]_

**Ethan** : Glad to see we’re on the same page…

_[She stopped running and cleared her throat.]_

**A’taenda** : But you!  _[Points at Ethan]_  Check up with me weekly! I wanna be sure this doesn’t genetically alter with you or anything.

 **Ethan** : Will do.

_[Ethan looked at the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : A new power… Finally something to amp up my game! I wonder what other kinds of Omni-Splicers I can transform into… I can’t wait!

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_

\----

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/49/Episode_22_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054742>]_

_[We shifted through scenes of Ethan entering inside a club as Alice introduced her to three different females. We cut to a different scene where Ethan was watching a crying Alice before him at sunset. Then we shift to a female pushing another one into a dangerous spot as Ethan widened his eyes and shook.]_

_**NEXT TIME, EPISODE 22: OKEY, DOKEY! LITERATURE CLUB!** _


	22. Episode 22 - "Okey, Dokey! Literature Club"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice invites Ethan to join her new literature club in hopes of gaining writing experience. Meanwhile, Ethan finds his life changing before his eye, leading for him to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fd/Hero%27s_Counter_Attack%21_%28Ep_22%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927215031>]_

_[The setting took place on a cloudy day at Downtown Merridale. It was mid-afternoon. While the streets were empty, everything seemed rather calm until a stone-like creature went flying back into the road. A cloud of dust surrounded the rock monster. It stood up on all fours, revealing that it was covered in pink magical glyphs. Before it had time to move, the rock monster was pelted by lasers. We panned to the SACT Soldiers shooting at the rock monster. A metallic navy shotgun was cocked, and the camera zoomed out to Lieutenant Steel preparing to fire. He shot a red laser beam, destroying another rock monster. A group of rock monsters began charging towards the soldiers.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : How's your watch holding up there, kid?

_[The scene panned over to Ethan as he was turning the dial on the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : Almost done! I just need about a few more seconds.

_[Lieutenant Steel smirked and he ran to the side of the road, firing more lasers at the rock monsters.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You always say that, but it's never just a few seconds.

_[Lieutenant Steel blew up one of the rock monsters.]_

**Ethan (Background)** : Hey, it's not like I know how to tell alien time!

_[Lieutenant Steel was tackled to the ground by a rock monster, who then began trying to bite his face off. We cut to Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Actually, I should ask A'taenda to get right on that.

_[One of the Rock Monsters tried to nip at Ethan, who jumped back in shock. The Omnitrix blinked green, signalling that it had completed recharging.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, you! I don't know what your deal is, but it's time I Omni-Splice you out of here!

_[Lieutenant Steel looked up, confused. Ethan turned the dial and selected Goop's icon. He raised his arm up in the air and slammed down, creating a green flash.]_

_[GOOP TRANSFORMATION: As the background began spinning, slime began flowing out of the Omnitrix and it surrounded Ethan's hand. It began moving up to his shoulder, then to his head. Ethan shut his eye and opened it, revealing his eyes changed to green. He spun around, began to melt, and splatted into the ground. The background stopped spinning and a UFO appeared above the slime and shaped the pile of goo into a humanoid form, finishing the transformation into Goop. Goop raised his arms out.]_

**Goop** : AAA-AND, HERE WE GO!!!

_[The background faded behind him, ending the transformation. Goop took a look at himself.]_

**Goop** : Hey? What?!

_[The rock monster charged towards Goop. We zoom into his terrified face.]_

**Goop** : Uh... I should have thought this through!!!

_[NEW OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/96/Initial_Intrusion_-_Battle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190928013547>]_

_[The rock monster made its way towards Goop. Goop began screaming and slithered out of the way. The rock monster kept charging and rammed into a car, instantly smashing it. The alarm went off and the owner of the vehicle ran out to his car.]_

**Car Owner** : DUDE, MY CAR!!!

_[Lieutenant Steel blasted the rock monster off him and stood back up.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : What happened back there? Wrong alien again?

 **Goop** : I guess you can say that...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, you better think of a way to wrap this up, Ethan. I'm not paying for all your damage!

 **Goop** : Aw man...

_[Goop took a look at himself and spontaneously came up with an idea.]_

**Goop** : Actually, wrapping things up is exactly what we need!

_[Goop slithered toward one of the rock monsters and began wrapping himself around the rock monster.]_

**Goop** : Got you now!

_[Goop began to melt the rock monster.]_

**Goop** : Whoops!

_[The rock monster screamed in pain.]_

**Goop** : Hey, check it out, acid rock!

_[The rock monster melted until it was reduced into nothing but a puddle of sludge. Goop morphed back into his humanoid form. He waved the other rock monsters to come at his direction.]_

**Goop** : C'mon, bring it on! Who else wants some?

_[The rock monsters winced in fear and tried to run away. Goop stretched his arm towards them and moved the rest of his body to block the path of the few remaining rock monsters. Lieutenant Steel inserted a few pistol rounds into his glock, then fired his weapon. The bullets were launched with great speed and created small explosions on impact, turning the rock monsters into rubble.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Phew... Finally we can call it a day. Glad you were able to pull yourself together, even if it was a bit last minute...

_[Goop morphed his body back to a humanoid shape.]_

**Goop** : These rock monsters kind of look familiar...

_[Goop stepped closer towards the rumble and saw a familiar pink glyph on one of the pieces.]_

**Goop** : Hey, these look like Hex's symbols! I thought he was locked up back at HQ!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : He is... We specialized his containment cell so that no magic would enter in or out.

 **Goop** : Then who else could've sent them?

_[From a nearby rooftop, a figure was watching them from afar. The figure turned around and ran away from the scene. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/08/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_S2_%28Ep_22%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190928013838>]_

_[We shifted to outside Horizon Arts, where Ethan arrived with his hands in his pockets and his backpack strapped to his shoulders. Ethan was walking down the sidewalk heading towards class. On the way he saw couples walking, talking or hanging around the campus. Ethan spotted Hannibal and Nikki flirting with each other in the tables, then Terence giving May flowers as she took them and hugged him tightly. A vein popped out to the side of Ethan's head as he made a fist. He saw another couple walking nearby, and eventually Ethan made it to a table and screamed out to his frustration.]_

**Ethan** : WHY HASN'T ANYTHING HAPPENED TO ME YET?!

_[Ethan groaned and laid his head on the table.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : I've been waiting for years for something to finally happen to me. No matter what moves I use, and no matter what I do, nothing ever happens. I just wish for once that there was someone out there to finally notice and take an interest in me.

_[Ethan sat back up with his eyes looking dim and Alice swiftly approached the table.]_

**Alice** : Hey, Ethan!

 **Ethan** : Ah! Hey... Alice... what's up?

_[Alice's voice faded into the background, and for a moment, a small group of birds were bathing in the nearby fountain as another petal flew into the fountain.]_

**Ethan** : You want me to do what?!

_[Ethan's scream made the birds fly away from the fountain. We shifted mid-way into Ethan and Alice's conversation.]_

**Alice** : C'mon, please Ethan!

 **Ethan** : I don't know Alice, after school clubs aren't usually my thing.

 **Alice** : We're at a campus, you dingus. And it's a literature club. It's experience to help us expand our capabilities for our writing careers. Plus, isn't that what you're trying to do?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but a literature club? You know that I am terrible at phrasing the correct things, not to mention making a complete sentence.

 **Alice** : That's what this club is for. It's to expand our horizons and help us become better writers! Just think of all the stories you could tell!

 **Ethan** : I don't know...

 **Alice** : Please?! I'm asking you as my best friend!

_[Ethan turned red and thought to himself for a moment. Ethan was silent and Alice sighed.]_

**Alice** : There's... also a lot of pretty girls who are willing to join the club. It'll help you on your never-ending quest for a girlfriend!

_[Ethan jumped out of his seat and laid his hands on the table.]_

**Ethan** : Alright! I'm in! Just where do I sign up?!

_[Alice smiled and handed him the clipboard. Ethan signed it.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, there, so I guess I'll see you on opening day then!

 **Alice** : Right, see you!  _[Glares intensely]_  And you'll be sure to remember this time, right?

 **Ethan** : Uh, right! You have my word.

_[Ethan nervously walked away and Alice stared at him. She put her hand against her chest, her face was red and she took a small deep breath. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1a/Ideals_and_Truth%2C_Hex%27s_Theme_-_Ep_22.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927221400>]_

_[The scene then cut to inside a dark hallway in a high-tech prison. Each of the cells were lit with a dim green light. The camera panned to a particular cell with glowing indigo rocks surrounding the perimeter. A female approached the cell. She looked up at the cameras that were monitoring that particular cell. She snapped her fingers, and the footage was altered to look as if she wasn't there. Her palms glowed a pink sort of color and she phased through the cell.]_

**Female** : Hello, uncle.

_[We panned over to the prisoner sitting in his cell. He moved his head up and was revealed to be a figure wearing a dark hood on his face.]_

**Prisoner** : Hello, niece. It took you long enough to come and visit me. How long has it been, 5 months?

 **Female** : I'm sorry, I was gathering all the tools you needed for your escape.

_[The prisoner began to laugh.]_

**Female** : What... what's so funny?

 **Prisoner** : You are a kind one, young Charmcaster, but I do not require your assistance.

 **Charmcaster** : Uncle, you've been here for 5 months, someone's got to bust you out.

 **Prisoner** : Indeed, but I can easily escape without the assistance of my niece. It is just simply not the time for my escape.

 **Charmcaster** : Then at least let me help you! You're stuck here all alone, uncle, you're the only family I have left and I can't just sit here while you waste away in this cell!

_[Charmcaster dropped to her knees and tried to hold back her tears. The prisoner stepped forward into the light, revealing to be Hex. Hex bent down and wiped her tear away.]_

**Hex** : There's nothing for you to worry about. I won't be here for the rest of my life. But for now, I must stay here to keep the E-10 boy and his friends off my back. If word got out about my escape, he'll have his government friends hunting me for weeks until I've been captured again.

 **Charmcaster** : E-10?

 **Hex** : Oh yes, have you not heard of him? He's the alien changeling that's been all over the news. He's held back my plans of world domination ever since he first attended that dreaded art school. His real name is Ethan Wellington, but he doesn't want anybody to know that. Although the pseudonym makes it quite obvious it's him.

 **Charmcaster** : So what do I do?

 **Hex** : If you want to help me so badly, you will extinguish him immediately. Do that, and it might just make it easier for me when I escape.

_[Charmcaster looked in her bag and grabbed her grimoire. She turned to a few pages.]_

**Charmcaster** : I think I have just the spell that will help me do just that...

_[Charmcaster grinned deviously. The scene shifted to inside a classroom. Ethan and Alice stepped inside.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/50/Welcome_to_Okey_Dokey%21_%28Misint-Info_X_LGOT_X_CTTU%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927221641>]_

**Alice** : Welcome to the Okey, Dokey, Literature Club!

_[Ethan looked around and saw three girls sitting in their desks. One gave Ethan a nasty look, another girl was reading through a manga, and a third girl was sleeping on her desk.]_

**Ethan** : So this is your Literature Club? Honestly, I expected more people...

 **Anastasia** :  _[Approaching Ethan]_  Yeah, so what? Four people isn't enough to satisfy you?!

 **Ethan** : No, it's just...

 **Anastasia** : Do you have a problem with that?

 **Alice** : Why don't we go and introduce ourselves! So you already know me, but what you didn't know was that I'm the president of this club.

 **Ethan** : Gee, I wonder why...

_[Alice punched Ethan in the shoulder. Ethan held his shoulder as Alice continued to introduce him to other members.]_

**Alice** : This is Anastasia, she is the vice president of the club. I've had a couple classes with her and she's fun to talk to! But be careful, she can be a bit sassy sometimes.

 **Anastasia** : I'm only sassy because I like to make my point across!

 **Alice** : The one with her head buried in her manga is Mary.

 **Mary** : Hey.

 **Alice** : She's a friend of May's, and we thought she could use more friends, so we invited her here! Although, she can get a little too into her readings sometimes.

 **Ethan** : I can tell...

 **Alice** : And sleepyhead over here is... Hilary.

 **Anastasia** : Hey, Mary, can I borrow this for a second?

 **Mary** : Um, sure? But don't bend the edges, it's in mint condition!

_[Anastasia smacked Hilary upside the head and she woke up surprised.]_

**Hilary** : Agh! What the hell?!

 **Alice** : Anastasia, was that really necessary?

 **Anastasia** : Yes, yes it was.

_[Mary grabbed her manga and saw the edges were bent. She sobbed gracefully.]_

**Mary** : My poor, sweet Hunter x Hunter!!!

 **Hilary** : What's happening?

 **Alice** : We got a new member. Everybody, this is Ethan! He thought it would be nice to expand his writing skills and join the club.

 **Ethan** : You practically begged me!

_[A flaming background appeared behind Alice, and she smiled maliciously.]_

**Alice** : Say anything and I'll beat you with your Omnitrix!

 **Ethan** : Yes! Because that's even more convincing!  _[Sigh]_  Well, anyway. Yeah, I'm just doing a favor for Alice, and thought I'd give this place a try.

 **Mary** : Well it's very nice to meet you.

 **Hilary** : Yeah.

 **Anastasia** : And if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask!

 **Ethan** : Yeah, got it. So why is this place so empty?

 **Anastasia** : Well, it is a new club, and people aren't as interested in putting their efforts into something brand new. Not to mention, people are more focused on other things at this art school, and literature isn't exactly the most popular subject.

 **Mary** : Plus you have to convince people your club is fun and worthwhile.

 **Ethan** : Makes sense. And for writers to expand themselves, this is pretty much the place to do it. Although Horizon is more focused on its art and theater department rather than writing. And most people would rather use their time to goof off or binge watch a series rather than perfect their skills.

 **Alice** : Which is exactly what this club is all about. And I'm confident that before we graduate, we will all become better writers.

 **Anastasia** : Not better, the best. I don't want to become better, I want to be the best. I want to tell stories in ways that nobody can ever see possible, and I won't accept anything less that's given to me. That's why I'm here.

 **Hilary** : Absolutely, what's the point of being at this Literature Club if we don't work hard enough to achieve what we want?

 **Alice** : You see, Ethan, we have to push ourselves to get what we want, and that's another reason why I asked you here. Because I wanna see where you can go with your talent. So, will you stay with us?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, why not? You guys seem very invested in what you're trying to do. I've never actually been around such motivators before. So you know damn well that I have to say yes.

 **Hilary** : Woooo!

 **Mary** : Awesome!

 **Anastasia** : Yes!

 **Alice** : Thanks, Ethan.

 **Mary** : You know, Anastasia, while you might end being the best, I'm going to become better than the best!

 **Anastasia** : Oh, no way!

 **Mary** : Yes way.

 **Anastasia** : I'd like to see you try!

 **Mary** : I'm going to, and I'm going to go at it with full force!

 **Anastasia** : Then I'm just going to have to push myself until I'm in sweat and tears!

 **Mary** : Please, I'm going to keep going until I'm coughing up blood!

 **Anastasia** : Ethan, who do you think is going to become the best writer here?

_[The two girls eyed Ethan and he looked at the both of them back and forth a couple times. Ethan sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.]_

**Ethan** : Uh, I need to see your guys' writing styles before I can make a decision.

 **Alice** : Which is what I thought should be our first assignment! We're going to come up with poems!

 **Anastasia, Mary, Hilary** : Awesome!

 **Ethan** : Fuck me...

 **Alice** : We're going to spend the rest of today and tonight developing our poems. Once that's done we'll present them to each other and see what each of us thinks of it. Sound good?

 **Anastasia, Mary, Hilary** : Yeah!

 **Ethan** : Dammit!

 **Alice** : Alright guys, see you tomorrow! Oh, Ethan, can you come and help me hang some flyers around the building?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, not like I got anything else better to do...

_[The song ended. Ethan walked over to grab the flyers. The scene shifted to Ethan and Alice leaving Horizon.]_

**Alice** : So, how'd you like the club?

 **Ethan** : It's alright. The girls seem nice, and I like that they have the same ambitions as I do. It actually helps motivate me to becoming a better writer.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b4/The_Lost_Genesect_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405071413>]_

**Alice** : See, that's what I wanted to hear. I knew this club would do you some good.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I guess. Now I just have to come up with a poem.

 **Alice** : Well, I can't help you with that. But what I will say.

_[Ethan turned over to Alice as she smiled.]_

**Alice** : Just write something that inspires and emotionally connects with you. Something that makes you feel very special deep down inside. Just be you. I'm sure you can do it.

 **Ethan** : Now it feels like you're ripping off what I said that helped you decide to become a writer.

 **Alice** : Maybe, or maybe it inspired me to do better.

 **Ethan** : Well, if I'm going to get this poem thing done tonight, I better get going. But thanks, Alice, that does help me a lot.

_[The two gazed into each others eyes. Ethan turned around and walked away.]_

**Ethan** : Good night, Alice.

 **Alice** : Good night!

 

**ACT 2:**

_[The scene shifted to inside Ethan's house at nightfall. Ethan was sitting on his couch with his laptop laid out. His eyes stared blankly at the blinking cursor on his document. Nothing was there.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, brain... let's go over this again. I need an idea for this club now. I've treated you nicely, now give me a concept I can work with!

_[Ethan sat for a moment as silence filled the room. He glanced up at his forehead, a bit annoyed.]_

**Ethan** : Well, thanks for nothing. Luckily, I know just the alien to get this done in no time!

_[Ethan turned the dial to XLR8's icon. He paused for a moment.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Wait a minute... What if I trigger my new Omni-Splicing ability? I don't have full control over this yet. But I think the stress of that battle with Tattooed Man might've triggered that transformation. Maybe since I'm stressing over this, it'll happen again...

_[Ethan continued to stare at the Omnitrix, but to his surprise, an explosion went off in the background. It shook Ethan's room, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. Ethan looked out his window.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/94/The_Echoing_Distraction_-_Episode_22_%28AmpFibian_VS_Charmcaster%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927223030>]_

**Ethan** : ... So I can either check that explosion out, or stress over this poem some more.  _[Smirks]_  Well, that's a no brainer!

_[Meanwhile, in the main streets of downtown, a few security guards were thrown into a wall. Charmcaster and a group of rock monsters left a jewelry store as she levitated a few charms from her fingertips.]_

**Charmcaster** : Wow, that was pretty pathetic for professional security. Now, I wonder if this diamond necklace would look good on me...

_[AmpFibian wooshed into the scene, his tentacles sparking with electricity.]_

**AmpFibian** : Not so fast, girl. Didn't you hear? The Black Friday sale isn't for another two months!

 **Charmcaster** : You!

_[She grabbed her staff and fired a pink energy blast at AmpFibian. AmpFibian avoided the attack and flew around her.]_

**AmpFibian** : Hey, those are the same rock dudes I just fought earlier today! So you're the one that sent them!

 **Charmcaster** : Yeah, so?

_[Charmcaster fired another blast and AmpFibian flew out of the way.]_

**AmpFibian** : It's going to take a construction crew two whole weeks to repave that!

 **Charmcaster** : Don't care.

_[Charmcaster unleashed another energy blast at AmpFibian. AmpFibian absorbed the energy using his tentacles, then shot it back out as his own electrical blast. Charmcaster was electrocuted by the attack and fell to the ground. As she attempted to stand up, AmpFibian floated toward her.]_

**Charmcaster** : So, you can absorb energy?

 **AmpFibian** : Yeah, girl! And if you think that's all it takes to defeat AmpFibian, then you're in for a big surprise, yo!

 **Charmcaster** : Oh, I have some tricks up my sleeve, too!

 **AmpFibian** : Bring it, little miss sorceress! Let's see whatcha got!

 **Charmcaster** : TURBO!

_[Charmcaster created a gust of pink wind, which threw AmpFibian towards a parking lot. AmpFibian screamed at the top of his lungs as he landed on hard concrete. AmpFibian attempted to move, but was stopped by Charmcaster, aiming her staff in his face.]_

**Charmcaster** : I can't believe you were this easy to take out. I'm going to enjoy this... Eiditoc Chilgt Merol!

_[A large pink light blinded AmpFibian, and he screamed. We cut to Ethan finishing his scream as he jumped out of his bed. The song ended. Ethan looked around to notice he was in his PJs and sitting in his bedroom. It was broad daylight.]_

**Ethan** : What...  _[Looks at himself.]_  How, did I...?

_[Ethan's phone alarm went off, and he shrieked and jumped onto the floor. Ethan quickly turned it off and panted heavily.]_

**Ethan** : Phew, it's just the alarm. Guess I should get going to school.

_[Ethan got up from his bed.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/04/Sharing_is_Caring%2C_and_Ethan_Forgot_his_Poem.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927223417>]_

_[The scene shifted to hours later when Ethan had just arrived into the Literature Club. Anastasia was standing above Mary's desk as Anastasia appeared to be bickering at Mary while she hid in her books. Alice was standing between the two to stop the argument, while Hilary was sleeping at her desk.]_

**Anastasia** : C'mon, please let me borrow your issue for Tokyo Ghoul!

 **Mary** : No.

 **Anastasia** : I just need to use it for my horror club.

 **Mary** : You'll lose it.

 **Anastasia** : I swear, I'm not going to lose your issues again.

 **Alice** : Maybe we can work something out!

_[Hilary's snores grew louder. Alice turned over and snapped at her.]_

**Alice** : DO YOU MIND?! WE'RE NOT IN A SLEEPING CLUB YA KNOW!

_[Hilary woke up, frightened. The two girls continued to argue.]_

**Mary** : It cost me $200 dollars to rebuy my copy, and that includes the cost of out of country.

 **Anastasia** : And I'll make sure it doesn't happen again!

 **Mary** : No.

 **Anastasia** : C'mon, please?

 **Mary** : NO!

 **Ethan** :  _[Sigh]_  I'm either an isekai that jumped straight into a harem anime, or this is the start of my never ending hell.

_[The four girls turned to notice how loud Ethan was as he stood confused in the doorway. Alice walked over and dragged Ethan to the two.]_

**Alice** : We have a problem...

 **Anastasia** : Tell Mary that she should let me borrow her issue of Tokyo Ghoul!

 **Mary** : No, you'll just lose it like you always do!

 **Anastasia** : I will not!

 **Ethan** : Okay! Look, why don't you let her borrow the issue and if she doesn't return it to you within 72 hours, then you can make her pay you back.

_[Mary made a devious smirk as shadows began to envelop her. Anastasia shook with fear.]_

**Mary** : Oh, I think that sounds lovely...

 **Anastasia** : You-you can't be serious?!

 **Mary** : If you want the issue so badly then you should do as we say.

 **Anastasia** : Ugh, fine.

 **Mary** : Good, I'll give it to you tomorrow before class starts.

 **Alice** : I'm glad that's all settled!

 **Hilary** : Yeah, you two were starting to give me a major migraine...

_[Alice stood up to the front of the room.]_

**Alice** : Alright guys, it's time to share our poems.

_[While Hilary, Anastasia and Mary were grabbing their poems from their backpack, Ethan was sitting on his desk, shaking with fear.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Oh crap, I forgot to do my poem last night! Dammit, what am I going to do? If I tell Alice that I forgot to do my poem, I'm never going to hear the end of it. Maybe she'll be understanding because I was fighting that witch lady. Wait... what did happen to her? Never mind that! I just gotta think of something... just think...

 **Alice** : So who wants to go first?

_[A nervous Ethan was breaking in sweat as his body shook with fear. The song ended.]_

**Anastasia** : Well since nobody's offering, I guess I'll go.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/I%27ll_Protect_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629080503>]_

_[Anastasia stepped up and held her paper in the air as she read through it.]_

**Anastasia** :  _My shadow that follows me,_

_Slowly it dissolved from me,_

_And then, I escaped._

_Just within a small glimpse_

_The flowers fell all right down_

_And now, It made me jump._

_At the corner of this long street_

_I began to smell a scent_

_And then I heard a cry as if I_

_Heard it before._

_Riding on these faded hopes_

that's carried by the wind at night

_Just how long and far can we go?_

_You deny this shaking world,_

_But inside you know what is true_

_That all it does is take us away..._

_If this was really a dream,_

_And you could never awake_

_But you wanted to see_

_Just keep on looking forward ahead._

_[The girls clapped for Anastasia's poem and Ethan was surprised. The song ended.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Oh I am so screwed...

 **Alice** : Alright, I guess I'll go next!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e3/Alice%27s_Memories_%28Ortus_Mix%29_-_Ep_22.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190928015905>]_

_[Alice walked up to the room, and held her paper as she read through it.]_

**Alice** :  _A single flame to light the dark_

_I wear it every day everywhere that I go_

_There's a dream for peace within my heart_

_But now it fades every day without any hope_

_There's a single flame to light the dark_

_Is this the path you take? 'Cause I don't know where to go_

_Doesn't matter 'cause we're always stuck_

_A heart that's so warm can never help it_

_The fire lights our way_

_Guides us when we're led astray_

_Like a melody for us to follow every day..._

_[The girls clapped. Ethan had his face buried in his fists.]_

**Mary** : That was so moving...

 **Anastasia** : I love it!

 **Hilary** :  _[Wipes her face]_  I did not expect this today.

_[The song ended.]_

**Alice** : Thank you. So who wants to go next?

_[She looked at Ethan. Ethan had a frightened look on his face. Alice made a devious smirk.]_

**Alice** : Hey, Ethan, you wanna just get this over with? You look pretty nervous.

_[The background shattered behind Ethan like glass.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Oh shit. Don't do it, Ethan. Don't say yes, don't do it, DON'T DO IT!!!

_[Ethan flung his head upwards and stared Alice straight in the eye as he put on a fake smile.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, sure!

 **Ethan (Thoughts)** : YOU IDIOT!!!

_[Ethan walked to the front of the class. There was a moment of silence, as Ethan secretly grabbed his phone from his pocket and began to scroll for a good poem secretly. Ethan was sweating nervously.]_

**Ethan** : Umm... yeah so...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1f/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Long_Version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629073940>]_

_[Ethan unknowingly tapped a website and saw a poem given to him. Ethan cleared his throat as he began to read.]_

**Ethan** :  _Life is a sea, the majestic waters. It is beautiful and delightful._

_Creatures that live within are varied and bountiful._

_The colorful fishes that are just so plentiful._

_The secrets of the ocean yet to be uncovered,_

_Finding a life that has never been discovered._

_Curiosities drive us to uncover more and more._

_Waves of the sea lapping against the sandy shores._

_The shells littered across the ocean floor._

_But what is beautiful can be dangerous._

_The unknown dangers lurking underneath the surface._

_Myths and legends striking fear has been less than gracious._

_Monsters and serpents hunting their prey._

_The confused fish scurry away from all possible danger._

_Right into the jaws of a predator unknown._

_We may not know all, but this we do know._

_Be careful of who you trust, whether they be friend or foe._

_Even if you don't know what might await you._

_It's best to keep your eye out, before you're hurt too._

_[The girls were silent. They stared at him in shock.]_

**Alice** : Ethan... you... wrote that?

 **Ethan** : Uh... yeah, yeah I did! It just sorta came to me last night I guess.

_[Anastasia leapt up.]_

**Anastasia** : Wow, Ethan! I didn't think you'd be a freakin' prodigy! You could totally become famous with that!

 **Ethan** : Hehe. You think so?...

 **Alice** : Yeah, she's right! Ethan, that was incredible!

_[Mary, Anastasia and Alice continued to praise Ethan with indiscernible words.]_

**Mary** : Yeah, I didn't believe you had such passion for writing.

 **Ethan** : Oh come on, it wasn't that great!

 **Alice** : Are you kidding?!

_[The conversation faded in the background as Hilary remained in her seat and looked at the group. She made a malicious grin. The song ended. The scene shifted to Ethan and Alice walking down a sidewalk at sunset as they were making conversation.]_

**Alice** : I still can't believe you wrote that.

 **Ethan** : Really?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/48/Gather_Your_Blossoms.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927225525>]_

**Alice** : Yeah. I've seen your work and it's never that good.

 **Ethan** : What can I say, summer changed me.  _[Crosses arms behind his head.]_  Guess the magnificent E-10 knows how to surprise his audience.

 **Alice** : Okay, now you're just being full of yourself.

 **Ethan** : Am I? Or am I just that good?

_[Ethan stopped walking and turned to see Alice crossing her arms. Ethan scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, I need to be honest with you. I didn't write that thing. I used Google to find that poem, because I couldn't come up with anything that sounded good. I would've had something if I hadn't been knocked out by this witch at a bank robbery, but after that I found myself awake in my bed with nothing prepared. I'm sorry. But what I did search, I was giving it my all, I didn't want to give you guys a poem you thought was completely terrible. I had to find something I knew I could pour my heart out with, so I grabbed the best one I could. I just hope you can forgive me for that.

 **Alice** :  _[Smiled]_  You know you have a pretty easy pokerface to pin out. I knew you weren't being honest with me after you said all that. You should've told us from the beginning that you didn't have something prepared. You didn't have to go the extra mile to give us something. You can be so silly sometimes.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I'm sorry.

 **Alice** : Look, there's no need to apologize. Next time, just try to tell us what you're feeling from within your heart, not from your phone.

 **Ethan** : Okay, I will. Do you mind not telling anybody about this?

 **Alice** : As long as you don't do it again, it'll be our little secret.

 **Ethan** : Thanks.

_[The song shifted. Ethan and Alice continued walking, but Alice paused for a second and her body began to glow in a small pink aura.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f9/My_First_Friend_at_Horizon_-_Episode_22.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927230112>]_

**Alice** : Actually, why should I?

_[Ethan stopped walking, and made a confused look.]_

**Alice** : You're trying so hard to impress them. Don't you think they should actually know the truth?

 **Ethan** : I mean, I guess I should come out and say something eventually...

 **Alice** : That's not the point. If you can't even be honest with me, why should you be honest with them?!

 **Ethan** : Alice!?

 **Alice** : I've seen how you've acted around them, Ethan. You spent the last two days just talking to them, and ignoring me.

 **Ethan** : What?! Alice, that's not true! I-

 **Alice** : After everything we've been through together this past year, after risking our lives together, saving the world, and you try to pretend that I don't even exist? Honestly! I'm the one who got you in this club, too!

 **Ethan** : What are you talking about?! Alice, you're overreacting over nothing! If I was really trying to ignore you, I wouldn't be walking with you right now!

 **Alice** : Only because the other three aren't here right now, right? If they were here, I wouldn't be. Heck, I might as well not even be in the club, either.

_[As Alice spoke, we flashed back to Ethan talking with Anastasia, Mary and Hilary individually. Alice from the side turned to notice Ethan was laughing and flirting with each of them and her eyes turned to the side, looking upset. The flashback ended.]_

**Ethan** : You said you needed my help to expand your writing capabilities!

 **Alice** : Maybe I don't. I can't believe I thought inviting you into the club would be such a good idea if all you were going to do was flirt with girls.

 **Ethan** : You're the one who said that it would be a good opportunity to meet people anyway. I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this.

 **Alice** : Because maybe I thought we would spend time together to talk about what happened that day.

_[Ethan's eyes widened.]_

**Alice** : After all the time we've spent together, that kiss, I thought you were finally showing me your true feelings for me, that you liked me.

 **Ethan** : I do!

 **Alice** : Then why didn't you say anything?!

 **Ethan** : You're the one who never replied back to my messages. We both agreed we would talk about this once we got back to campus, and never once did you come up and talked to me.

 **Alice** : Because I thought you would talk to me!

 **Ethan** : How can I when you know I'm a nervous wreck about these things! Why do you think I never tried anything last year?! Alice, you were my first kiss, and I didn't wanna screw up anything we had. You're my best friend, and I didn't want to risk our relationship because you didn't have feelings back for me.

 **Alice** : You're stupid. You're stupid-stupid-stupid-stupid stupid! You think I don't feel the same way about you? You were my first kiss, too.

 **Ethan** : What?! But you told me you've had boyfriends!

 **Alice** : Online! You're not the only one who's been socially pushed aside, especially since I spent most of my life inside with my mother telling me what to do and barely even having the time for my online friends... After everything we've been through together, you were my first real friend, I thought you would understand more than anybody. To think I even had any feelings for you!

_[Alice walked over to Ethan and smacked him across the face. Ethan felt the pain on his face and looked up, surprised. Alice in tears, turned around and walked away from him.]_

**Ethan** : Wait, Alice... Alice!

_[Alice walked further into the sunlight and moments later, the sun was set. Ethan standing there, completely frozen, looked down with an upset look on his face.]_

**Ethan** : Aw, man...

_[The song ended. The setting changed to a few days later at Alice's apartment. Ethan stood outside her door holding flowers. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.]_

**Ethan** : Alice, open up, it's me! Alice, c'mon, we have to talk about this! You've been ignoring my texts and you haven't came to school in the last couple days!

_[Ethan tried grabbing the knob and noticed it was very hot, but not locked. Ethan burned his hand.]_

**Ethan** : Ah! That's weird...  _[Looks up]_  Alice, I'm coming in!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f7/Scavenging_the_Evidence_%28Alice%27s_Okey-Dokey_Death%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927230317>]_

_[Ethan opened the door and stepped inside to notice the air was very humid. Ethan began to sweat and took his off jacket. He wiped the sweat off his face.]_

**Ethan** : Man, it's hot in here...

_[Ethan searched around the apartment for Alice.]_

**Ethan** : Alice! Alice!

_[Ethan then looked up to find the smoke detector was smashed to bits and on the ground. He looked down on the carpet to see several scorch marks.]_

**Ethan** : Alice...? What is this?

_[Ethan looked over to the end of the room to find a burnt corpse on the floor, to reveal it was Alice. What was still visible of her face appeared to be in agony and shock. In her hands was a lighter. Ethan's pupils shook in fear.]_

**Ethan** : Alice... Alice...

_[Tears fell down Ethan's eyes and he took a few steps back. Ethan screamed from the top of his lungs and everything zoomed into his mouth.]_

**Ethan** : ALICE!!!

_[Suddenly we cut to a sweating Ethan waking up from his bed, as he took heavy breaths.]_

**Ethan** : A...Alice?

**ACT 3:**

_[The next day, Ethan arrived to Alice's apartment and knocked on the door.]_

**Ethan** : Alice! Alice, c'mon I need to talk to you about something, it's important! I've tried reaching you by text for the past two days, but you wouldn't answer!

_[Ethan knocked harder.]_

**Ethan** : Alice!

_[The door opened revealing to be a middle aged man with long hair, a fully grown beard, and a white tank top.]_

**Ethan** : Ah! Who are you?

 **Middle Aged Man** : Who are you and what are you doing knocking on my door at 8:30 in the morning?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ea/GoaDL_Cinematic_-_E-10_Variant.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927230610>]_

**Ethan** : Well, it is a school day. Look, I was just looking for my friend Alice, is she in there?

 **Middle Aged Man** : No, I've never met an Alice in my life.

 **Ethan** : What?! But this is Alice's apartment! This is 202B isn't it?

 **Middle Aged Man** : Yes.

 **Ethan** : Then this is-

 **Middle Aged Man** : Look, this isn't Alice's apartment, whoever that is. If you don't leave now, I am calling the cops.

 **Ethan** : But...

_[He grabbed his phone and started to dial.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, alright! Yeesh!

_[Ethan walked away with his hands in his pocket.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Alice, where did you go...

_[The setting changed to Ethan arriving at the Literature Club. He saw Hilary, Anastasia and Mary making conversation. Hilary turned to notice Ethan had arrived.]_

**Hilary** : Oh, Ethan. Glad you could come!

 **Ethan** : Huh, you're more upbeat than usual...

_[Ethan put his bag aside.]_

**Hilary** : Yeah, well I am the club president after all. I have to be at least somewhat awake in order to keep this club alive.

 **Ethan** : Say what?

 **Hilary** : Alright everyone, let's move! We don't have all day!

 **Ethan** : Uh, isn't Alice the club president?

 **Anastasia** : Who's Alice?

 **Ethan** : Uh, Alice! Orange hair, tall, about my height. The girl next door type!

 **Mary** : Not anyone I've ever met.

 **Anastasia** : Are you feeling alright? How much sleep did you get last night? Sometimes I make up people when I don't get a lot of sleep, too.

 **Ethan** : Um... no. Excuse me, I'll be right back!

_[Ethan grabbed his backpack and began to walk out of the room.]_

**Hilary** :  _[Hollering]_  Okay, but don't take too long! The festival is only just a couple days away!

_[The scene transitioned to Ethan meeting Hannibal, Terence, May and Nikki at their usual spot. Ethan had a concerned look on his face.]_

**Ethan** : Hey guys!

 **Terence** : Hey, where you've been? We haven't seen you for the last week.

 **Ethan** : Not important. Have you guys seen Alice around?

 **Terence** : Alice? Who's Alice?

 **Ethan** : You know? Alice! She's in our friend group! Have you seen her?  _[Turns to May]_  C'mon you've had to see Alice at least once this week, right?

_[May shook her head.]_

**Terence** : Look, I don't know who you're talking about, but we were in the middle of an important conversation. So if you wouldn't mind?

_[Ethan groaned and ran off.]_

**Terence** : So, as I was saying...

_[We cut back to the Literature Club the next day where Mary cornered Anastasia at her desk. Hilary tried to separate the two as they bickered at each other.]_

**Mary** : Where's the manga, Anny?!

 **Anastasia** : I told you, I'm almost finished. I just need a bit more time...

 **Mary** : We had a deal, you would give me back the manga within 72 hours or you would pay me back the money!

 **Hilary** : You did say that...

 **Mary** : QUIET!

_[Ethan walked inside, yawning with a depressed look on his face. Ethan then looked up to notice the arguing.]_

**Anastasia** : I'm sorry, I'd give it back if I had it on me... but its at home.

 **Mary** : Then I'll just follow you home and wait for you to give me back the manga.

 **Anastasia** : You know how my dad is about visitors!

 **Mary** : You know there are other ways for you to pay me back!

_[Mary grabbed her taser from her pocket and the girls freaked out and stepped back. Ethan ran over and grabbed Mary's hand.]_

**Ethan** : Stop! There are other ways we can handle this! Just put down the taser, alright? There's no need to get violent.

_[Mary put down the taser and took a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : I know how much this issue means to you, Mary. But you can't hurt somebody, even if she does have a terrible history of borrowing things.

 **Anastasia** : Hey!

 **Ethan** : That's enough!

_[The song ended. Ethan took a deep breath, then groaned.]_

**Ethan** : If Alice were here, she would've probably prevented this from happening... But since she's not, I'll go back with Anastasia to grab your issue.

 **Anastasia** : But my dad!

 **Ethan** : Don't worry, when it comes to sneaking into places, I'm pretty fast.

 **Mary** : Oh my...

 **Hilary** : Great! Now that that's settled. Places people!  _[Claps hands]_  We have a festival coming up, so we have to be sure our poems are perfect. Does anybody wanna go first?

 **Mary** : I guess I will.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/E-10_-_The_Ortus_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405065129>]_

_[Mary walked to the front of the classroom and grabbed her poem.]_

**Mary** :  _My emotion is glittering, it's glittering now_

_This is the sole time when I am "me"_

_I don't want anything else_

_That reveals this sweet world is a fantasy_

_Let's smile,_

_I don't want gray feelings_

_Let's keep on singing songs of love_

_Let's stay in this bright room_

_[As Mary continued her poem, her words faded out as we focused on a distracted Ethan as he thought to himself.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : I can't believe I'm sitting here. I have to find a way to save Alice and put things right. But how can I do that when she doesn't exist? I'd contact the Agent, but he's busy off at another mission. Dammit, what do I do...

_[Ethan heard a noise and he looked up to notice Hilary and Anastasia were applauding for Mary.]_

**Hilary** : That was wonderful, Mary. Now, I'll go next, I've been dying to read this out loud.

 **Anastasia** : Sure, Hilary.

 **Mary** : Let's hear it!

_[Hilary stood up to the front of the classroom and read her poem.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/Hilary%27s_Poem.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927231945>]_

**Hilary** :  _The girl with the sharp thorn in her flesh_

_I met you at your story_

_Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love_

_[Ethan turned to notice how strange Hilary's words were. Ethan was frightened and suspicious of her words. Hilary read further.]_

**Hilary** :  _Do you kill, if you think it can fulfill your wish?_

_Can you die for someone?_

_They are synonymous words._

_[Ethan made a stern glare. The song ended. The scene shifted to outside the Horizon Arts campus, as Ethan and Anastasia were having a conversation down the sidewalk at sunset.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2b/Let%27s_Take_A_Moment.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012034405>]_

**Anastasia** : My house shouldn't be too far from here. I would drive, but my dad prohibits me from driving.

 **Ethan** : Yeesh, that's rough.

 **Anastasia** : Well, that's life for ya. What about you?

 **Ethan** : I do drive, but I like to stretch my legs every now and then. And since campus isn't too far from where I live, I don't have to worry about driving unless I want to.

 **Anastasia** : Really? How far do you live?

_[Ethan scratched the back of his head.]_

**Ethan** : I'd rather not say...

 **Anastasia** : On the bright side, at least that means I get to stay out a little longer before he gets angry. Though, if I come home too late he'll get even angrier.

 **Ethan** : Your father isn't so much of a friendly guy is he?

 **Anastasia** : Well, he can be nice at times... At other times I just go hide in my room and pray he doesn't decide to come in. Sometimes I even keep a stash of my booze under my bed so I can drink off the pain.

 **Ethan** : I'm sorry... How long has this been going on?

 **Anastasia** : Ever since my mother died when I was a freshman in high school. He wasn't as bad until that happened.

_[The two appeared in front of a set of railroad tracks and stopped walking.]_

**Anastasia** : Now... I'm lucky to ever get out of the house...

 **Ethan** : Has anybody ever tried to help you? Have you tried doing something for your-

 **Anastasia** : How can I?! He's the only family I have left! If I do something, I'll only make things worse, so what's the point?! I can't lose anyone else... Not now...

_[Anastasia bursted into tears as her fist shook.]_

**Ethan** : I know what it's like to lose those you care about. I've had a ton of people come and go in my life, and just recently I lost somebody who was very important to me. But you can't let that defy who you are or what you could become in the future. You shouldn't let others treat you like that. I can't speak for what it's like to be abused that way, but I know there's people who can help.

 **Anastasia** : Oh yeah, like who? Who would want a thing to do with me?

 **Ethan** : I would.

_[Anastasia widened her eyes. There was a pause between the two as they stared directly into each other's eyes. The song ended. Before anything could happen, Mary had arrived from a few feet behind them.]_

**Mary** : Are you really going to fall for that crap?

_[Ethan and Anastasia turned to Mary. She had a pink aura coming from her.]_

**Ethan** : What are you talking about, Mary?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9c/Horror%27s_Eye.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927233334>]_

**Mary** : I mean all that she's saying. Can you really trust her word for it? You've only known her for about a week. You can't believe all of this garbage, can you?

 **Anastasia** : Mary, I don't know what this is about, but why don't you turn back and mind your own business? I promise we'll give you your issue back tomorrow.

 **Mary** : This isn't even about that! We've only known each other for about a week, and suddenly you're letting her manipulate you like that! I just can't stand to see it anymore... How do you know if her parents really even are like that?

 **Anastasia** : Excuse me? How dare you accuse me of lying!

 **Mary** : You are! You've been lying to us for the past week! I found this in her bag today.

_[Mary held out her manga issues of Tokyo Ghoul.]_

**Ethan** : Anastasia...

_[Ethan turned to Anastasia, and noticed her body was glowing pink as she appeared to have a frightened look on her face. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e0/The_Only_Way_to_Win_%28Ep_22%2C_Mary%27s_Death%2C_Ghoulseye_vs_Charmcaster%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927233615>]_

**Mary** : You can't trust her, Ethan. She's a delinquent! She might just be using you.

 **Anastasia** : And what would you know?! You don't know anything about me! Honestly, can you really assume that I'm a liar because I lied about one thing. Maybe I just wanted to keep the issues for myself a little longer. Maybe it was because I was actually enjoying what I was reading. Maybe I was really using these issues as a chance to get some inspiration for once in my damn life.

_[Anastasia began to tear up again. The crossbuck signal went off as the sound of a train was starting to approach near them.]_

**Anastasia** : You are just a lying, naive, attention-seeking, stupid whore. You can't stand it when anyone else that isn't you is seeking attention. So you just butt into other people's problems and make them your own!

 **Mary** : Oh, do I?!

_[Mary, enraged, pushed Anastasia back. In slow motion, she went flying into the train tracks. Ethan and Mary slowly made surprised looks as a train ran over her at high speed. Everything resumed to normal speed as Ethan screamed from the top of his lungs. Mary dropped to the ground and her body shook with intense fear.]_

**Mary** : What have I done...? What kind of a friend am I...

_[Mary bursted into tears.]_

**Mary** : I would never do such a thing... Why...?

_[Mary grabbed her bag and opened it up. Mary pulled out a knife.]_

**Mary** : I don't deserve to live anymore, not like this...

_[Mary stood up and raised her knife before her. Ethan turned around.]_

**Ethan** : Mary, what are you-?!

_[Mary stabbed herself in the chest and blood poured out from her wound. Mary fell to the ground and the blood continued to flow out from her. Ethan's face was shook and he immediately pulled out his phone.]_

**Ethan** : H-hold on! I'll call an ambulance!

_[Ethan checked his phone to see there was no battery.]_

**Ethan** : Agh, of course. They wouldn't make it in time anyway. Guess I have no choice but to use XLR8!

 **Voice** : Oh, don't bother to use your crummy little aliens...

 **Ethan** : What?! Who said that?!

_[Ethan then turned to Mary to see her evaporate into energy. He circled around to see everything around him also vaporize, until Ethan found himself in a mysterious realm. The realm looked like the classroom, only the lighting was very dim. There was nothing but cosmic energy outside of the windows.]_

**Hilary** : I did...

_[Ethan looked up to see Hilary sitting over by a desk.]_

**Ethan** : Hilary? What are you doing here?

 **Hilary** : This is my realm. And I've decided to invite you to it.

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Hilary** : Oh, that's right, you probably don't know who I am, do you? Allow me to properly introduce myself!

_[Hilary snapped her fingers and pink winds surrounded her entire body as a white light transformed her body. Ethan blocked the light, then turned back as the light faded. It was revealed that Hilary was Charmcaster.]_

**Ethan** : You! You're the witch from before!

 **Charmcaster** : Witch, hmm? I don't think that's the proper term. I like to think of myself as a sorceress!

 **Ethan** : Who are you?!

 **Charmcaster** : The name's Charmcaster, and I'm here to get my revenge.

 **Ethan** : What?! But you won last time!

 **Charmcaster** : Not what I meant, shit for brains. You put my Uncle Hex in prison, and even though he could escape his cell at any time, he chooses not to! Why? Because you hurt him! You ruined his life, so now I'm destroying everything you've ever cared about.

 **Ethan** : Wait a minute, you killed Alice!

 **Charmcaster** : That's right, as well as your other two friends. And not just them. When we last fought, I put you under a spell that altered your everyday life, including your friends and their personalities. I destroyed and manipulated them by bringing out their innermost angers. Although that Alice girl couldn't bring herself to do it, so I used a little fire spell on her and framed it as a torturous suicide! You should have seen her burning, it was priceless.

_[Charmcaster laughed. Ethan clenched his fist and began turning the dial on the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : You... You hurt my friends, so now I'm going to make sure you regret what you've done.

_[GHOULSEYE TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's body floated back in a green spinning background. With his mouth wide open, a green spirit was unleashed from within his body, flashing out of his eyes and mouth. The transformation resumed to normal background, as Ethan grew a pink exoskeleton armor from his chest and forearms. Ethan's hands both changed simultaneously. Ethan spun around at a fast speed as a black cloak with green ectoplasm dripping from the edges and spun to the front, raising his arms in a stance, striking a pose. Ghoulseye laughed maniacally. The transformation background turned from green to gold, and yellow electricity began to spark around Ghoulseye. A white light surrounded Ghoulseye's body.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Ooooh! Hahahaha!

_[GHOULSEYE OMNI-SPLICER TRANSFORMATION: Golden armor began to surround through his entire chest. Ghoulseye's face changed as his jaw and chin stuck out, resembling a horse. Ghoulseye's cloak changed color as it turned into yellow energy. Ghoulseye spun around as skeleton parts surrounded his different parts of his body. Ghoulseye spun to the front and struck a pose as a yellow light blinded the screen.]_

_[A dust cloud was formed around where Ethan was standing. The cloud lifted revealing Ghoulseye was Omni-Spliced.]_

**Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye** : If you thought Ghoulseye was bad before, wait until you get a load of the new Ghoulseye!

 **Charmcaster** : Impressive, but not that impressive.

_[Charmcaster aimed her staff and fired pink energy beams at Ghoulseye. Ghoulseye dodged the attack. Static electricity came from the star on his belly button. Ghoulseye created star-shaped arrows and attached them to his cloak. He fired his arrows at Charmcaster, who created a forcefield to block the attack. The arrows went through her shield.]_

**Charmcaster** : What?!

_[They exploded and her forcefield went down as she collapsed, seemingly defeated.]_

**Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye** : That went easier than I thought.

_[Ghoulseye floated toward Charmcaster and without his attention, Charmcaster raised her hand.]_

**Charmcaster** : Ocktoon Eradiko!

_[The desks grabbed Ghoulseye and he began struggling to break free. Charmcaster floated up into the air.]_

**Charmcaster** : You really thought you could defeat me? Fool! Nobody hurts my uncle and gets away with it!

 **Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye** : Oh yeah? Well nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it either!

_[Ghoulseye unleashed a static charge and threw the desks back to her surprise. Ghoulseye went flying toward Charmcaster and before she could unleash a spell, Ghoulseye phased into her body. Charmcaster's eyes glowed green.]_

**Charmcaster** : What are you doing?!

 **Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye** : Hey, I didn't know Ghoulseye could possess people! It must be my new Omni-Splicer ability!

 **Charmcaster** : Get out of me...

 **Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye** : Not until we clean up the damage you've done first!

_[Ghoulseye lifted Charmcaster's hands and a green energy came from her palms. The green energy blinded the screen.]_

**Charmcaster** : No!!!

_[The color turned from green to white and the setting shifted to Charmcaster awakening in a cell. She looked around and tried to use her magic to break free. It didn't work, and the camera zoomed out to the outside of the cell, which had indigo rocks surrounding the perimeter.]_

**Charmcaster** : No... No... NOOOO!!!

_[A white light blinded the screen and Ethan woke up from a bed. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : What?! What happened?

_[Ethan looked around to see he was in his bedroom.]_

**Ethan** : I'm home? Wait a minute...

_[Ethan got up from his bed as sheets were thrown into the screen. We cut to outside the Horizon campus. We zoom inside to reveal a group of girls were engaging a conversation outside the Literature Club classroom. Ethan arrived to notice Anastasia, Mary and Alice were alive. Ethan noticed their smiles and he shed a tear, and ran to them.]_

**Ethan** : Guys!

 **Alice** : There you are, where have you been?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/96/Where_the_Ortus_Bloom_-_Ep_22_%28E-10%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927234242>]_

**Ethan** : Uh, sleeping. What's going on?

 **Anastasia** : We had to shut down the Literature Club because we weren't getting enough people.

 **Mary** : Besides, we're all too busy with our other extracurricular activities to keep this club going. It's for the best.

 **Ethan** : I see.

 **Anastasia** : Well, it's been fun guys, but I've gotta get back to my friends. Apparently the new issue of Versailles of the Dead just came out, I've been dying to finish it! You coming, Mary?

 **Mary** : Yeah, I'll see you guys around!

_[Anastasia and Mary walked down the hall as Ethan and Alice watched them leave.]_

**Alice** : On the bright side, at least we got those two to be friends.

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

 **Alice** : Not to mention, I had so much fun! I finally gained more writing experience, so now I can tell my stories in a whole different light. I can't wait to share my ideas with the others!

 **Ethan** :  _[Turns to Alice]_  Um, Alice? Do you have any memories about over what happened the last week?

 **Alice** : All I remember was meeting you in classes and hanging out at the club. It took me forever just to help you write that one poem, I swear you can be such a pain sometimes.

_[Tears flowed down Ethan's eyes. Ethan jumped onto Alice as he wrapped his arms around her to hug her and sobbed down her shoulder.]_

**Alice** : Ethan? What's wrong?

 **Ethan** : Nothing, I'll tell you about it later. Just right now... I really missed you, that's all.

_[Alice blushing, she grabbed Ethan and had her hands between his shoulders.]_

**Alice** : You idiot, I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere.

 **Ethan** : You mean it?

 **Alice** : Yeah.

_[The two pulled away and Alice adjusted the strap on her bag.]_

**Alice** : Now c'mon, we said we would meet the others for lunch.

 **Ethan** : Right.

_[Ethan wiped his tears and smiled. Ethan and Alice walked down the hallway as we zoom out, with everything fading to black.]_

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_

 

* * *

 

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4a/Episode_23_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927234902>]_

_[We shifted through scenes of Ethan speaking with Lieutenant Steel inside a new area in the SACT base. The group walks into the room as they speak with Maria. We shift into an office where Lieutenant Steel and Maria give them an offer. Then we cut to Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki going up an elevator in different colored armors._

_**NEXT TIME, EPISODE 23: MISSION: UNSTOPPABLE!** _


	23. Episode 23 - "Mission: Unstoppable"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Steel creates a task force consisting with the E-10 team as they hunt for mysterious artifacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/74/I_WANT_TO..._RETURN_HOME_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018200440>]_

_[We open to black, then pan to the side to reveal a rocky tunnel. The camera zoomed into an area where a man was sitting with his legs crossed. Everything spun around to reveal he was sitting in front of a large group of pillars with ancient symbols surround most of the cave. A seal was revealed to be placed in front of him as well. We zoom into the man, who was wearing a black cloak which covered his entire body. The man was praying to the pillars. Meanwhile, another figure with a dark red cloak stepped forward.]_

**Cult Member** : Excuse me, my leader.

_[The man in the black cloak stopped praying but continued to have his eyes shut.]_

**Cult Leader** : What is it that is so urgent that you interrupt my time of worship?

 **Cult Member** : Forgive me. I just wanted you to know we have located the artifacts.

_[The man in the black cloak widened his eyes.]_

**Cult Member** : We have a ship ready whenever you wish to request them.

_[The man in the black cloak stood up.]_

**Cult Leader** : Very well. Gather everybody and tell them to meet me here for further instructions.  _[He turned slightly toward him.]_  Oh, and what was your name again?

 **Cult Member** : Miles?

_[The man in the black cloak grabbed Miles's throat at a frightening and unleashed a yellow energy blast. He let go of Miles, who fell ground and grabbed the bloody wound on his throat.]_

**Cult Leader** : Never interrupt me when I'm praying to our gods, you understand? Use that hole as my only warning. Now go clean yourself up.

 **Miles** : Right away, my liege.

_[Miles slowly got up and ran out of the cave. The man in the black cloak turned around and stared at the pillars and the seal.]_

**Cult Leader** : Don't worry, my lords, soon we will have everything ready as planned.

_[NEW OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/29/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_Episode_23.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018200735>]_

_[We shift to the sun brightly shining into the sky and we pan down to Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki at their usual spot as they were making conversation. An exhausted Ethan arrived to the table and dropped his bag at the empty seat.]_

**Nikki** : Oh, and look who decided to walk after bailing out on us last night. And not even with a reply...

 **Ethan** : Sorry guys, I got stuck dealing with another nuclear situation.

 **Terence** : Again?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, that radiator guy got away again, and he almost set off the entire power plant.

 **Hannibal** : I thought that new power you got was supposed to help you out more?

 **Ethan** : It doesn't come up when I want it to. So far I've been able to use it twice. Once to fight Tattooed Man, the other to save Alice from that witch.

 **Alice** : Which you still haven't told me the full details about that.

 **Ethan** : I'll get to it later, don't worry about it.

_[Alice made a worried look on her face.]_

**Ethan** : You know, you could make my job easier and let me borrow Hypnotick.

 **Alice** : No way! You are not using Hypnotick as a weapon for your missions!

 **Ethan** : C'mon, it's not like I'm going to let it get hurt.

 **Alice** : Her! And forget it! And there's nothing you can say or do to change my mind.

_[The song ended. Ethan's Omnitrix started going off.]_

_[ALARM:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/03/Omnitrix_Call.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018200822>]_

**Terence** : Speak of the devil.

 **Hannibal** : Uh, what's up with the Omnitrix?

 **Ethan** : I had A'taenda install a comm. link so I wouldn't have to pick up my phone every time someone called me. Now, how do I activate this thing again?

_[Ethan turned the dial and stopped the alarm. This accepted the call.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Hello, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Lieutenant Steel? Not like you to call me on a school day.

 **Terence** : Yo!

 **Hannibal** : What up, Steel-man.

 **Alice** : How've you been?!

 **Nikki** : We haven't seen you since the school year ended, last year!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ah, you're all here, perfect timing. I can tell you all up front. I need all of you to meet me back at SACT headquarters.

 **Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki** : Huh?!

 **Alice** : What for?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I'll tell you all when you get here. Steel out.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c1/Your_Mission%2C_Mr._Wellington_%28Ep_23%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018201110>]_

_[Lieutenant Steel hung up, and the others looked at each other in confusion. The scene shifted to outside SACT headquarters as the group arrived straight at the parking lot outside.]_

**Hannibal** : So, what do you think he wants us here for? A promotion?

 **Nikki** : I bet he's giving us honorary awards for fighting that Evil Ghoulseye guy last Spring.

_[They entered inside.]_

**Terence** : Who knows, but if he dragged us all the way here just to make us do some dirty work for him, I'm so going to bail.

 **Alice** : Relax guys, it's probably something important. Besides, after all I get to see my precious wittle Hypnotick after three whole months!

 **Ethan** : Man, are you all excited.

_[The five entered inside an elevator and the door shut.]_

**Nikki** : Well, it's not often he calls us here. So, there must be a good reason.

 **Hannibal** : Whatever it is, it better  _be_  something good!

_[Hannibal appeared to be feeling giddy and he crossed his fingers together, nearly jumping for joy. Ethan smiled at this while Alice laughed nervously. Nikki rolled her eyes, smiling, and Terence facepalmed. We cut to the SACT working around the monitor room as the group exited the elevator. Lieutenant Steel walked up to them.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Just the people I wanted to see.

 **Ethan** : Hey, Lieutenant.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ahem...

_[Ethan began to sweat as he soluted swiftly.]_

**Ethan** : Lieutenant Steel, sir!

 **Nikki** : So, why'd you call us all down here?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Good question, come with me.

_[The six walked into the elevator and the doors shut.]_

**Hannibal** : The elevator again?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Trust me, kid. You're going to want to see this.

_[Lieutenant Steel selected the floor number and the elevator went down more stories. The elevators doors opened and the group walked out as they followed Lieutenant Steel. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f6/Welcome_to_the_Hills_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405063048>]_

_[The floor included tables of where scientists were working around the clock, creating either experiments or building weapons.]_

**Hannibal** , Terence: Whoa...

 **Nikki** : Whoa is right.

 **Alice** : Where are we?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : This is our new weapons and training operations. Our research scientists use this area to create new weapons, gadgets and anything else you can name. We also use this to hold off any missions assigned by me or the director of SACT.

_[Lieutenant Steel walked the others to a nearby room where they spot soldiers running an obstacle course.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Not to mention there's a training box so if ever any soldier gets bored, they can use their time to prepare for any mission.

_[As Lieutenant Steel spoke, one soldier inside was firing energy beams from their ray gun, destroying a training robot. Suddenly, a chainsaw went swinging towards the soldier, who jumped out of the way to dodge it in time.]_

**Hannibal** : Sick!

_[The group then saw the soldier get electrocuted, causing them all to wince.]_

**Nikki** : You were saying?

 **Lieutenant Steel** :  _[Clears throat.]_  Moving right along.

_[The group walked away from the training box and continued moving.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : So, this is pretty much the base. Now, there's something I'd like to inform you of before we-

_[A female figure with blue hair walked towards the group. She wore a navy blue SACT jacket, a white sweater and black pants with brown boots.]_

**Maria** : C'mon now, Lieutenant, I think you're forgetting about the free lounge right at the back of the base.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I was getting to that.

 **Ethan** : Hey, Maria, long time!

 **Maria** : Hey, Ethan. How've you been?

 **Alice** : You know her?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, before I went to Horizons, she trained and helped me learn how to use my powers. We also went on a few scouting missions a few months back!

 **Maria** : It was a tough mission, though. Those Pyrannas weren't very friendly.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Everybody, this is Agent Maria. She'll be joining us in our briefing room. Now, if you'll follow me...

_[The song ended. We cut to inside a room where Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki were sitting by a table while Lieutenant Steel sat in the front and Maria, with her arms folded, was standing up.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ef/To_Adventure%21_%28Steel%27s_Offer%2C_Ep_23%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018201920>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Now, you might be wondering why I called you all down here.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, we've been wondering all day.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, I've assembled you all down here because I'm forming a new hit squad.  _[Glares at Ethan.]_  Since you can't seem to push your friends out of your missions...

_[Ethan sweat drops and scratched the back of his head.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : ...and you guys always find yourselves into trouble, I've decided to take some precautions and decided to assign you all new part time jobs, if you're interested.

 **Alice** : There's a catch to this, isn't there?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Correct. You see, we've been able to keep aliens contained from this world for sometime. But after Ethan let Hex remove Ghoulseye from the Omnitrix, they revealed the aliens' existence to the world, which has made our job a lot harder.  _[Sigh]_  Not to mention, people kept trying to storm into Area 51.

 **Hannibal** : Wait, what?!

 **Terence** : Hold on. That actually happened?!

 **Ethan** : Yep! I was on duty on all week because of that meme.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Which turned out to be real.

 **Maria** : In fact we had to brain zap all of them.  _[Glances to the side]_  It wasn't pretty...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : In order to assure our planet's safety, my bosses and I decided it was time we formed a task force, a task force to make sure we keep the Earth safe in case something like Sha'Rrow's invasion happens again.

 **Maria** : Not to mention, you four are friends with the most powerful soldier in the SACT. And if we can't manage to keep him in check, then you four can.

 **Terence** : So you need us to keep Ethan in line.

 **Alice** : We always needed to keep him in line.

_[Alice rubbed Ethan's hair, and Ethan waved his arms to stop her.]_

**Ethan** : Hey!

 **Maria** : So, you interested?

 **Hannibal** : What about my two jobs? I'm already providing for both my family and my education.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We'll make arrangements to make sure your expenses are paid off.

 **Hannibal** : Damn, well that's something. What do you think?

 **Nikki** : I don't know, this is a pretty big decision.

 **Terence** : Think about it, Lieutenant Steel probably already has many different offers from other soldiers. There's like hundreds of them here. I know we're Ethan's friends, but why should we be the ones to help out when they've got other operatives who can do the job better than we can?

 **Alice** : Because no one can help out Ethan like we can. Think about it, every time we've had to face against Ethan's villains, we were the ones who were always able to lock them up, not them. And even if we do join, it's not like anything's changed. We've always had to help Ethan out before, at least this way we're doing it to play our part for him. I say we do it!

 **Nikki** : Yeah!

 **Terence** :  _[Groans]_  Fine.

 **Hannibal** : Sure, count me in!

 **Ethan** : Thanks, you guys.

_[In the background, Maria smiled.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Great, now that that's decided, there's some things that I'd like to discuss. As you work for me, you'll be joining Ethan for most of his missions.

 **Hannibal** : Wait, what if we have school when you call us?

 **Maria** : Simple. We decided to call our task force the G.L.E.E. which stands for Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. You can just call it Glee.

 **Terence** : So, what? We have to say we have glee practice or something.

_[Maria gave Terence a distinguished look.]_

**Terence** : Oh god...  _[Covering his face.]_

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We won't always need you guys to help us, but when we do, we'll call you and expect you to be here ready for our next assignment.

 **Nikki** : There's another thing I think I should point out. How are we supposed to be able to help out Ethan if we don't even have any armor or weapons to protect ourselves?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I thought you might say that.

_[The song ended. The scene transitioned to Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki standing in front of a giant circular elevator. The doors opened, placing six spots in front of them.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Get in.

 **Ethan** : Okay?

_[Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki stepped inside and the doors shut. Inside the elevator was a dark green color with light green circular lights surrounding the area.]_

**Hannibal** : So, what's supposed to happen now?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a5/Galactic_Law_Enforcement_Emissaires.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018201953>]_

_[The elevator began moving up to their surprise. Suddenly, different colored suits started to surround their entire bodies. Ethan's was green, Alice's was red, Hannibal's was cyan, Nikki's was purple, and Terence's was orange. The suit surrounded Ethan's torso. Alice looked at her arms as the suit formed around them. Terence raised his foot up as the suit finished forming onto him. Then, solid metallic armor began forming around the suits. Chest armor grew out from Nikki. Shoulder plates appeared on Hannibal's shoulder, and forearm plates formed after that. Hannibal flexed his arm.]_

**Hannibal** : Sweet!

_[Metallic armor formed onto Alice's shoe and she tapped her foot a couple times. We zoom out from Ethan as the armor finished forming, to zoom further out to reveal everyone was completely armored. Ethan raised his arms up and struck a pose.]_

**Ethan** : Alright!!!

_[The elevator moved further upward as we zoomed into the group from above them. The song ended. The scene then shifted to inside a surveillance room. A figure pushed a green button, and the elevator doors opened. The tubes shifted to normal colors as the group stepped out. It was revealed Maria and a lab scientist were inside the room with them.]_

**Ethan** : Maria, how did you...?

 **Maria** : We took another elevator.

 **Ethan** : Oh.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/18/We%27re_Back_on_the_Trail_%28Ep_23%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018202603>]_

**Maria** : Your suits are designed to have enhanced combat and electrical abilities. Each armor is also designed to be different and distinct from one another so they can match each one's personal fighting style and skills.

 **Alice** : How so?

_[A loud bang was heard behind them, they turned out to see Hannibal, with a giant arm, crushing the ceiling. Hannibal shrunk his arm to normal.]_

**Hannibal** : My bad.

_[The monitor turned on, showing live footage of Colonel Rozum.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : Well, I can see Lieutenant Steel already has his new recruits in order.

 **Alice** : Hey, you're that guy we met back when the Tideslayer attacked San Diego.

 **Colonel Rozum** : Colonel Rozum, at your service.

 **Ethan** : What exactly are you doing here?

_[Alice elbowed Ethan.]_

**Alice** : Don't be rude!

 **Ethan** : Ow!

 **Colonel Rozum** : Well, I am here to make sure everything is in order. I did approve of this task force after all. You see, the idea of this project was to protect the world from threats we can't. And since we have a changeling working on board with us, we thought we outta set up a task force for him to assure our victories. Now to assign you your first mission. There's been reports of energy levels spiking all over across the globe, which appear to be alien artifacts.

 **Hannibal** : They kind of look like weapons.

 **Terence** : They are.

 **Colonel Rozum** : And we can't risk them falling into the wrong hands. We've been keeping track of them for a while, but it appears they have recently attracted attention from various parties. Your mission is to retrieve them and make sure nobody is harmed.

 **Ethan** : You can count on us, sir! Teams E-10 and G.L.E.E. reporting for duty!  _[Salutes]_

_[Terence and Hannibal chuckled in the background.]_

**Ethan** : That's going to take some getting used to.

 **Colonel Rozum** : Good luck, Colonel Rozum out.

 **Maria** : Now we have one more thing left to cover. If you'll follow me...

_[The song shifted. We shift to the garage outside as they walked over to find motorcycles appearing before them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/16/Ride_Into_Action%21_%28Episode_23%2C_GLEE_Bikes%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018202822>]_

**Hannibal** : Whoa, are those?

 **Maria** : The newest in the SACT Tech. Energized Motorbikes. Think as if you're riding those bikes from Tron.

 **Ethan** : I've always wanted to ride on one of these!

 **Alice** : You have a sports car  _[Crossing arms.]_

 **Ethan** : And now I have a motorcycle!!!

_[Ethan's pupils turned to hearts.]_

**Alice** : Do you even know how to ride one of these?

 **Terence** : I don't.

 **Maria** : Don't worry, once you get on, you let the bike do it themselves. They're automated. All you have to do is worry about the accelerator and the breaks. But don't worry, you'll adjust to them in no time.

_[The group sat down on their bikes as their armors formed helmets around them.]_

**Maria** : I'm sending you the coordinates.

 **Ethan** : Roger that.

_[Ethan grabbed on the peddle and revved up his bike.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, team! It's Action Time!

_[Ethan, Alice, Hannibal and Nikki drove off.]_

**Terence** : Wait, how do you work this thing?!

_[Terence accidentally pressed on the accelerator and drove off, screaming from the top of his lungs. The five had left the SACT base.]_

 

**ACT 2:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/20/Investigation_and_Down_the_Block%2C_Ep_23.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018203141>]_

_[We shifted to the five parking their bikes near the crime scene. The setting took place at an empty street where they noticed police tape scattered all over an empty lot.]_

**Hannibal** : Looks like we're too late.

_[Nikki grabbed her radar and scanned the area. She wasn't detecting anything.]_

**Nikki** : I don't think so, I'm not detecting any energy off my radar.

 **Alice** : Ethan?

_[Ethan nodded in response. Ethan tapped the Omnitrix, slammed down, and transformed into Wildmutt in a green light.]_

**Wildmutt** : RUWAAA-GO-RUFF!!!

_[Wildmutt sniffed around the area and caught onto a trace of someone's scent. Wildmutt followed the scent and it lead him over towards an alleyway. Wildmutt turned over to find a figure in a red cloak was hiding behind a building. The figure noticed and ran for his life. Wildmutt chased after the figure. The figure pushed aside some crates, hoping for it to get in Wildmutt's way, but Wildmutt hopped over them. Eventually, the figure was grabbed by a yellow energy rope as he was brought over to Alice and was knocked into the ground. The song ended. The rope went back into Alice's palm.]_

**Alice** : Well, that should do it.

 **Terence** : Nice.

 **Nikki** : Now, tell us what's going down here.

_[The figure in the red cloak turned over and noticed that Wildmutt was growling in his face as drool dripped from his mouth.]_

**Red Cloaked Figure** : I-if you think that mutant mutt of yours is going to make me talk, then you have no chance!

 **Alice** : Here, let me be the one to do it.

_[Wildmutt stepped back as Alice approached the figure. The figure scooted backwards.]_

**Red Cloaked Figure** : Wh-what are you going to do me?!

 **Alice** : Oh you'll see...

_[Alice moved in closer as everything went black. We cut to the red cloaked figure with a terrified look on his face.]_

**Red Cloaked Figure** : They're at a warehouse down by Old Hickory Lane, just on the east side of town. They're after this really powerful artifact, known as the Torrential Rattles. There are also these other two, called the Obsidian Mirror and the Inferno Viper, which we haven't located yet. We plan to use these to reawaken our masters. That's all I know, I swear!

 **Alice** : Good, but you're still hiding something...

_[Alice bent his arm backwards, almost dislocating his shoulder. He screamed.]_

**Red Cloaked Figure** : Agh! Okay! Okay! Our founders, they don't have energy suits like the rest of us. They are highly trained assassins, who want to make sure that nobody gets in our way.

 **Alice** : And?

 **Red Cloaked Figure** : And... I used to wet my bed until I was 11! Please don't tell my girlfriend...

_[The others sighed. Alice relocated his shoulder and dropped him to the ground.]_

**Alice** : See, that wasn't so hard.  _[Smiles]_

_[Alice walked back over to the group as the others had frightened looks on their faces.]_

**Hannibal** : Yikes.

 **Terence** : I'm glad I'm not her boyfriend.

 **Alice** : What is that supposed to mean?!

_[Alice began punching them in the shoulders, and Nikki grabbed her.]_

**Nikki** : Alright, that's enough guys! They're going after the Torrential Rattles, and if we don't move now, they'll get it and dip before we even see them!

 **Ethan** : She's right. So let's get moving and stop that before it happens!

_[They went back on their cycles and began to rev up their engines.]_

**Red Cloaked Figure** : Wait, you're not just going to leave me here, are you?!

 **Alice** : Oh yeah, we are. Don't worry, you'll be arrested in 10 minutes or so.

_[A helmet surrounded Alice's face and the Red Cloaked Figure looked at her with disappointment. Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, and Nikki drove off down the road and the scene shifted to outside a warehouse.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/36/The_Echoing_Distraction_%28Ep_23%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018203811>]_

_[Soon, the five arrived, parked their vehicles, and stepped out of their cycles. Nikki grabbed her radar, and it suddenly went off. Nikki raised it in the air as she detected large amounts of energy.]_

**Nikki** : Lieutenant Steel was right. These energy levels are off the rail!

 **Ethan** : C'mon, let's take a closer look.

_[A group of red hooded figures were blocking the entrance. Meanwhile, Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, and Nikki sneakily ran to the back of the building. Ethan walked into a corner to notice something. Nikki walked past Ethan.]_

**Nikki** : What? Why are you stop-

_[Ethan grabbed Nikki's mouth and pulled her back to the corner and stopped the others from moving.]_

**Ethan** : They got the back entrance blocked, too.

_[Hannibal looked up to notice there was an open window.]_

**Hannibal** : There's a window up there!

 **Terence** : Great, how are we supposed to get up there?

_[Ethan pressed his fingers against the wall, and static electricity attached them to it. Terence turned to Ethan as he smirked. Ethan began to climb up the wall.]_

**Terence** : You just had to show off, didn't you?

_[Alice, Hannibal and Nikki attached their fingers to the wall and began to climb up with him. Terence groaned and followed them up. As the five climbed up the wall, Ethan first snuck into the window, then later Hannibal, and he helped Alice and Nikki down. Terence snuck through the window and fell to the ground.]_

**Terence** : Ow!

 **Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Nikki** : Shhh!!!

 **Terence** : Not even bothering to help me in, I see how it is...

_[The five were standing on the upper level as they looked down below to see a group of red hooded figures making a weapons deal with some shady figures.]_

**Cult Member** : Do you have what we're searching for?

 **Black Market Salesman** : Oh yes. Morty!  _[Snaps]_

_[Morty opened the trunk of their car and pulled out a briefcase. He walked up to them and opened the briefcase, revealing the Torrential Rattles. The Cult Member gazed at it and reached out his hand. Morty closed the briefcase.]_

**Black Market Salesman** : Nuh-uh-uh! You gotta give me the money first, or are we going to have a problem.

 **Cult Member** : You know, I could just blast you and walk right out of here with a free artifact.

 **Black Market Salesman** :  _[Laughs]_  I see you like to play dirty. So do I.  _[Snaps]_

_[The shady figures aimed their guns up in the air, and the Cult Members raised out their arms, with energy circling their palms. There was a moment of silence between them. Ethan looked down to see a set of stairs before him. Ethan passed Hannibal, Terence and Nikki and quietly made his way toward the stairway. The black market salesman laughed and set his weapon down.]_

**Black Market Salesman** : You're a wild funny man. Alright, I'll give you deal, you can give me 75% of what we originally planned and I'll let you off the hook. Deal?

 **Cult Member** : I'm good with that.

 **Cult Member 2** : Me too.

_[The cult members, the black market salesman, and Morty walked toward each other, preparing to exchange. Ethan was hiding in the shadows behind a couple objects. Ethan tapped the button off the Omnitrix and the core popped up. He turned the dial from XLR8 to Ghoulseye to Lodestar. Ethan raised his arm up in the air.]_

**Ethan** : And I'm good with Lodestar. So I can go on home and get out of here.

_[Ethan slammed down and a green light blinded the screen. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c7/E-10_Transformation_-_Omni-Splicers_%28Official%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018204137>]_

_[GOOP TRANSFORMATION: A swirling ball spun to the right side of the screen. Ethan's face began to squirm as it appeared to be melting. The same happened to his left hand. We cut to Ethan melting into the ground as his skin turned a bright green as a small UFO entered the transformation and it lifted his body up into the air, forming it into a blob-like creature. Goop raised up his arms to strike a pose. The transformation background turned from green to gold, and yellow electricity began to spark around Goop. Goop raised his arms up as a white light surrounded Goop's body.]_

**Goop** : Huh?!

_[GOOP OMNI-SPLICER TRANSFORMATION: Golden armor began to grow out from his Omnitrix and surrounded his chest. Yellow electricity went down the rest of his torso as he grew a spinal cord. Goop's shoulder began to mutate to grow lizard-like skin as muscle formed on his body. The rest of Goop's arm changed. Goop's head changed as he grew a mask around his eyes. Goop's UFO changed as yellow electricity formed around the sides, growing to be a sharp electrified razor disc. The bottom of the UFO had also changed slightly, as it opened more vents, allowing yellow energy to shoot out from it. We zoom out from Goop's new body as he raised his arms out and struck a pose.]_

**Omni-Splicer Goop** : OMNI-SPLICER... GOOOOOOOOOP!!!

_[A white light blinded the weapon salesman and cult members. They turned over to see the light fade behind them. We shifted to over to see the light fading from Goop's body.]_

**Omni-Splicer Goop** : Uh oh...

_[Hannibal, Terence, Alice and Nikki were watching from above.]_

**Alice** : We better get down there.

_[We shift back to the lower level with the other salesman panicked.]_

**Black Market Salesman** : Gah, What the hell?! Kill that thing!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/70/Not_This_Time%21_%28Episode_23%2C_GLEE_VS_Black_Market%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018204735>]_

_[The shady figures all ran towards Goop, but to their surprise, their first step sent them flying into the air. As they flew above Goop, they tried to grab him, but were too high above him to reach him. They floated 20 feet away from him, then crashed to the ground as gravity seemed to correct itself.]_

**Omni-Splicer Goop** : Huh... Well, I guess that works.

 **Cult Member** : So you can manipulate gravity. I'd say that's pretty impressive, if most of us weren't able to do it.

_[The cult members surrounded themselves with yellow energy and walked towards Goop without getting affected by the low gravity field. Goop looked at his UFO.]_

**Omni-Splicer Goop** : Wait a minute, does my UFO have gravity powers?!

_[Goop raised his arms up as his eyes sparkled up]_

**Omni-Splicer Goop** : Awesome! And I think I've got an idea...

_[Goop sent out his UFO to the cult members and aimed at the closest one. The UFO released an anti-gravity beam on him unexpectedly, and threw him into the air.]_

**Omni-Splicer Goop** : Guess even your suits can't handle my UFO's gravity power!

_[Goop continued to toss around more cult members and shady figures. Meanwhile, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki ran down the stairs as they noticed some of the weapon deals men approaching them.]_

**Terence** : I got this!

_[Terence charged his fist as he raised his out his palm and flashed a bright white light to blind the dealers. The weapon salesman's henchmen stopped running and were frozen in place as their eyes swirled with dizziness.]_

**Terence** : Aw, yes! Flash photography! I knew Steel cared.

 **Hannibal** : And now for the finishing blow!

_[Hannibal jumped in the air and his arms began to transform. Hannibal's forearm and fists became a larger size, and he smacked them on the ground, creating a shockwave which threw the weapon salesman's henchmen backwards.]_

**Nikki** : C'mon, let's not let the boys have all the fun!

 **Alice** : Right!

_[Three henchmen approached from behind them. Nikki noticed in time, and as electricity surrounded her body, she uppercut the henchman at sonic speed and sent him flying. As Nikki sent another one back, Alice created an energy sword and slashed through the air, which created an energy charge that threw remaining henchmen backwards.]_

**Nikki** : Now that's what I call girl power!

_[Nikki was blasted from behind, causing her to almost fall over.]_

**Nikki** : What the hell!?

_[Some of the cult members were approaching towards the four. Hannibal turned over to them.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey! Leave my girlfriend alone!

_[Hannibal attempted to punch one of the cult members, who disappeared at the blink of an eye.]_

**Hannibal** : What?!

_[The cult member appeared above Hannibal and kicked him in the face, sending him into the ground.]_

**Nikki** : Hannibal!

_[Alice, enraged, created an energy rope and used it to grab one of the cult members and swung him backwards. To Alice's surprise, she was blasted from behind and was knocked to the ground.]_

**Terence** : Alice!

_[Nikki and Terence moved back to back next to each other.]_

**Nikki** : Things aren't looking so good...

 **Terence** : You think?

_[As more of the cult members ran toward them, we transitioned back to Goop who continued to throw the other cult members and henchmen around.]_

**Black Market Salesman** : Enough of this!

_[The black market salesman grabbed his glock and aimed it at Goop's UFO. He fired and it shot the UFO. The UFO went flying backwards, dragging Goop with him as he screamed and splat to the ground. Nikki and Terence took notice.]_

**Nikki** : Ethan!

_[Nikki and Terence were kicked and were knocked to the ground. A cult member grabbed the briefcase.]_

**Cult Member** : We got what we came for, let's go!

_[The cult members and the weapon salesman ran out of the warehouse. The song shifted. We zoom out from inside the warehouse, and we shifted back to the SACT headquarters. Ethan, Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki were sitting in an office room as Lieutenant Steel was lecturing them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7d/After_All_This_Time_-_Ep_23.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018204938>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You let a group of cult members get away with the alien artifact, not to mention you let another group of criminals get away. How does this happen? You're wearing biosuits. I mean, how could this happen?!

 **Terence** : The cult members have energy powers, too. Not only that, but they were able to move as fast as XLR8.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Still, you had the Omnitrix bearer with you! Haven't you mastered all of your aliens by now?!

 **Ethan** : Up until recently...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What do you mean?

 **Ethan** : I should've told you about this sooner. See, about a couple of weeks ago, I discovered a new power from my Omnitrix, it transforms the genes in my DNA and transforms me into a more powerful version of my previous aliens. Not to mention it equips me with battle armor, so...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : And you didn't tell me firsthand?! Why?!

 **Ethan** : It's because I don't know how to access this power, and it doesn't just transform me into them whenever I want.

 **Alice** : C'mon Lieutenant Steel, don't you remember back when you were still a rookie and you were learning the ropes?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Quiet!

_[Alice shook in fright and pouted.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Until you five have had enough training, I'm not sending you back out in the field anymore. You're also staying out of hunting after those artifacts until we've learned more about these cult members. Understand?

 **Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki** : Yes, Lieutenant...

_[Lieutenant Steel walked toward the doorway and groaned.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I should've sent my other squad to handle this. If only they weren't in Guatemala!

_[Lieutenant Steel slammed the door. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/E-10_-_Don%27t_Cry.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027040225>]_

**Nikki** : "Until we've had enough training?" He never trained us to begin with!

 **Hannibal** : He's probably assuming we've had the training because of how much we've worked with Ethan.

 **Terence** : Still, that doesn't give him any right to lecture us. We can handle our own, those goons were just too fast for us to handle!

 **Ethan** : Exactly! I bet you they're going after one of the other artifacts tonight. And if they do, they're definitely going to get their asses handed to them by those cloaked guys.

 **Alice** : So what are you suggesting? We go after the cult guys and try to grab the artifact before they both do?

 **Nikki** : You heard what Lieutenant Steel said! You know how tired he is of us disobeying his orders?

 **Terence** : I don't think he cares.

 **Nikki** :  _[Sigh]_  Even if we do go, do you know where we're supposed to go?

 **Ethan** : Nope. But I know exactly which alien is going to help us get us there.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c8/Under_the_Villain%27s_Lair.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206225935>]_

_[An Omnitrix symbol slided to right and the scene transitioned to inside an empty, dark office. The door creaked open as a bright yellow light shined in the room. Ethan, as Zerox, sneaked inside and walked toward the cabinet files. Zerox opened the drawers and searched through the folders.]_

**Zerox** : No.  _[Pulls out folder]_  Nothing here.  _[Pulls out folder]_  Nothing there...

_[Zerox grabbed a folder that had the artifacts listed on it.]_

**Zerox** : Got it!

_[Zerox grabbed the file of the next location where the SACT was going to go. Zerox opened his mouth and a small red laser scanned the paper from top to bottom. Zerox aimed his tubes out and one of them slowly shot out a copy of the paper. Zerox grabbed it from the floor.]_

**Zerox** : Worked just like a charm!

_[A green light flashed from Lieutenant Steel's office, and Ethan stepped outside where the others were waiting.]_

**Nikki** : Did you get the location?

 **Ethan** : Oh, yeah.

_[Ethan held the copied piece of paper and it revealed the exact location. The scene shifted to the entrance of a mineshaft. Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were standing outside.]_

**Ethan** : This is the place.

_[Nikki turned over to see SACT trucks parked outside.]_

**Terence** : Huh, looks like the SACT managed to beat us here.

 **Hannibal** : If that's the case, we should get going. We don't want to let Lieutenant Steel know we snuck over here.

 **Nikki** : Get a grip on yourself, Hanny. Now's not the time to be a boy scout. Lives could be at stake here! Besides, you wouldn't want to leave me all alone, would you?

 **Hannibal** : No... sorry.

 **Terence** : Can you cut it with the romance and get moving already? Ethan and Alice have already went ahead of us.

 **Hannibal, Nikki** : What?!

_[Hannibal, Terence and Nikki ran inside and caught up with Ethan and Alice. The five walked past the tunnels and eventually they stopped and gasped as they found many SACT soldiers lying on the ground. Some of the bodies were impaled with reflective shards. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6d/The_Flame_Keeper%27s_Circle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018205738>]_

_[Meanwhile, a few SACT soldiers and Lieutenant Steel were still battling the cult members. Lieutenant Steel continued firing his gun but was smacked away by one of the cult members. Lieutenant Steel struggled to get up.]_

**Cult Member** : Still you fight. Why? Don't you realize that you infidels' attempts to stop the righteous are futile?

_[Lieutenant Steel looked over and saw Ethan, Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki watching from afar.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : What are you doing here?! Get out of here, now!

 **Ethan** : Welp, looks like It's Action Time...

_[Ethan ran over towards Lieutenant Steel while the others followed him. The cult member prepared to fire an energy blast from his palms.]_

**???** : STOP!

_[The cult member put his hand down. Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki stopped running when they made it to Lieutenant Steel. An army of cult members appeared before them. Some of the cult members moved out of the way as a female figure walked towards them. She was carrying a black mirror.]_

**Terence** : So who are you, the lapdog behind this operation?

 **Emeline** : I wish, but no. The name's Emeline Grass. You can say I'm an admin among these hordes of goons. Unluckily for you, you're interfering with important business. So you can either leave and be hunted down, or stay and have a quicker death.

 **Ethan** : Did... Did you just reveal your real name? I thought criminals like you were smart enough not to do that!

 **Emeline** : Wait, shoot... Well, it doesn't matter anyways!

_[Hannibal took a closer look and noticed Emeline was holding the artifacts.]_

**Hannibal** : The Obsidian Mirror! And the Torrential Rattles!

 **Ethan** : Hand over those artifacts, Emeline! Those artifacts are very dangerous and if they're in the wrong hands, they could cause some great big evil thing or something!

 **Emeline** : Yeah, yeah. Heard that one a million times. What do you expect me to do? Say I've already gotten away with this whole scheme? The only thing that matters is that you're here... And I could probably use your abilities to my advantage!

 **Terence** : Uh, what does she mean by that?

 **Emeline** : Tezcatl... Omes... Huītz!

_[Emeline raised out the Obsidian Mirror and she shot a white light from it. Ethan and the others covered themselves from the light. They looked at each other to notice nothing happened to them. But suddenly, they looked up to see mirrored copies of themselves were standing before them.]_

 

**ACT 3:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/79/Hero%27s_Counter_Attack%21_%28Ep_23%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018210103>]_

_[The group stood, shocked, as they stared at the mirrored clones standing in front of them.]_

**Emeline** : You see, the Obsidian Mirror allows one to distort reality with light. If you aren't aware of how that allowed me to create perfect copies of you just a couple of seconds ago, this mirror can make perfect copies of you out of light! You all shall die at your own hands!

_[The mirrored copies of Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, and Nikki ran towards them, along with the cult members. Hannibal helped Lieutenant Steel up.]_

**Terence** : Nice position you've put us in, Ethan!

 **Hannibal** : We should have listened to you, Lieutenant Steel.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We can talk about that later. For now, destroy the copies!

 **Terence** : With pleasure! Hannibal, combo move!

_[Terence aimed his palms at the cult members and unleashed a bright flash, leaving the cult members blinded and stunned. Hannibal jumped in with giant fists and legs. Hannibal stomped into the ground, creating a huge shockwave sending the cult members back. Meanwhile, Alice created an energy saber and sliced more cult members one by one. The mirrored Alice stepped toward her with her own sword.]_

**Alice** : I was waiting for someone to have a sword fight with!

_[Alice ran toward her mirror copy and they began slashing their weapons at each other. Meanwhile, Nikki fought off against more cult members. Nikki nearly punched one of the members, but he disappeared in front of her. From behind Nikki, the cult member appeared again as he prepared for his next attack. Nikki grabbed his foot in time.]_

**Nikki** : Not this time!

_[Nikki's fist charged and she sent him flying into the ground. We zoom into Nikki's eyes as orange static appeared around her pupils. We cut to her fingertips glowing orange.]_

**Nikki** : Huh?

_[Nikki looked up to see a cult member run toward her. Nikki fired the electrical blast and the cult member went flying.]_

**Nikki** : Wait a minute, did I just do that? I know my suit can produce electricity, but this felt different. Was that coming from me...?

_[Nikki looked at her fingertips against seeing that they were still sparkling with orange electricity. We cut to Ethan trying to dodge the cult member attacks. He was smacked backwards and Ethan slid back. Lieutenant Steel fired bullets at some of the cult members and turned to notice Ethan was struggling. Ethan noticed the Omnitrix glowed green as it was finished recharging. Ethan raised his hand toward the dial.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Hey, have you tried out your new biosuit powers yet?!

 **Ethan** : No? I didn't even know I had any!

 **Lieutenant Steel** :  _[Shoots a cult member]_  I programmed abilities in all of your suits, numbskull! Try them out!

_[Ethan made a fist and energy sparkled through the biosuit, criss-crossing throughout his body like veins.]_

**Ethan** : Oh yeah!

_[Ethan made a fist and punched one of the cult members. It sent them flying back into the other cult members and they fell down, defeated.]_

**Nikki (Voice)** : Hey, Ethan. You mind giving me a hand?

 **Ethan** : Sure, I'm on-

_[Ethan was smacked by Mirror Nikki into the ground.]_

**Terence (Voice)** : Hey, over here!

_[Ethan turned around and was smacked again.]_

**Hannibal (Voice)** : No, over here!

_[Ethan was smacked again, and Ethan looked up to see Hannibal, Terence and Nikki walk toward him. Ethan froze, not knowing what to do.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : They're copies, Ethan. Come on, get your head in the game!

 **Ethan** :  _[Shakes head.]_  Right!

_[Ethan powers his feet and jumped into the air. Ethan charged his fists and made his way towards the remaining cult members and mirrored copies.]_

**Ethan** : One For All...  _[Powers Fist]_  Merridale Smash!  _[Smacks the ground]_  Foul Cowling!!!

_[It unleashed a giant energy explosion, throwing everyone into the ground and shattering the remaining mirrored clones. The area was clouded with smoke, which faded as Ethan had his fist planted on the ground as he took deep breaths.]_

**Ethan** : Wow, and I didn't even have to use the Omnitrix this time!

_[To Ethan's surprise, he was strangled with fiber from behind, immobilizing him.]_

**Emeline** : So you think you have won! Think again, for tonight you have toiled with Emeline Grass! You're toast!

 **Alice** : Nope!

_[Alice sliced off the fiber and Hannibal sent Emeline back with a giant blow. Emeline went crashing into the ground and slowly stood up.]_

**Emeline** : No, I can't lose!

_[Emeline tried to grab the mirror before standing up, but she realized it was no longer in her possession. A purple cloaked figure, covered with metal armor and black and gold symbols was standing from the walls. It was revealed he was carrying both the Obsidian Mirror and the Torrential Rattles.]_

**???** : You have failed, Emeline. Once I eliminate them, you will be next.

 **Emeline** : Wait, what? You can't just kill of a high-ranking member like that!

 **???** : Our leader and I share a mentality that we must execute anyone who will become a liability for our goal of salvation.

 **Emeline** : The boss is more merciful than you, though.

 **???** : I agree.

_[The figure disappeared from the walls and appeared in front of Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, and Nikki, who was helping Lieutenant Steel up.]_

**Ethan** : Look, I don't know who you are, but we just kicked all of your squadmates butts and I didn't even have to use my watch. So unless you have some trick up your sleeve, you're going down!

 **???** : Cehuetzi!

_[The figure grabbed the Torrential Rattles and shook them. For a moment the group was weirded out as they thought he was just making music. But in an instant, a powerful cold gust of wind blew right to them. The group tried to block the blast. Alice looked down her foot and saw her foot froze up.]_

**Alice** : Uh, guys?!

_[Half of Hannibal's body froze up and he struggled to move arms.]_

**Hannibal** : I can't... move...

_[Everyone else struggled to move as their bodies continued to freeze up. Ethan tried to reach his Omnitrix, but suddenly he failed to as his face froze up. We zoomed out to see Emeline and G.L.E.E completely encased in blocks of ice. The song shifted.]_

**???** : Disappointing, they couldn't even handle a little cold weather.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e0/Omni-Splicing_Battle%21_%28Heatblast_VS_The_Knight%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018210422>]_

_[The figure put the Torrential Rattles away and walked away from the group. We zoomed into Ethan's statue. Suddenly, energy criss-crossed through Ethan's arms, and Ethan's statue shattered into bits and a green light blinded the screen.]_

_[HEATBLAST TRANSFORMATION: As Ethan's hands caught on fire, black coal began to crack through his surface. Ethan spun around from the right. Once he got to the front, he adjusted his coal as if he was putting on a jacket. Then red coal formed from his torso as up towards the top of his head. Ethan's head caught on fire and he spun in a circle. Ethan's arms were raised up as he stood in a stance. We zoomed out further from Heatblast as the background turned gold with circuitry appearing behind him. A white light surrounded Heatblast's body.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER HEATBLAST TRANSFORMATION: As the background began to spin, golden armor started to form from outside the Omnitrix symbol onto his chest.]_

**Heatblast** : Whoa?!

_[OMNI-SPLICER HEATBLAST TRANSFORMATION: The armor formed around his neck as his yellow flames turned white. Heatblast's face swiftly changed into a phoenix-like creature. We cut to Heatblast's back growing out flaming phoenix-like wings. We spin to the front as the rest of Heatblast's body changed. Heatblast raised his arms.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : OH YEAH!

_[A bright white light blinded the screen, ending the transformation. Heatblast stepped toward the figure.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : I'm all fired up!

_[The figure turned around to see Heatblast standing before him.]_

**???** : What is this?

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Heatblast, with an extra flame boost!

_[Heatblast raised out his palms, as he prepared a fireball covered in electricity. Heatblast fired it at the figure and he jumped in time to dodge the attack as the fire hit the ground below him. The figure grabbed the rattles from his pocket. He shook the rattles and fired a cool gust of air. Heatblast created an electrical flamethrower and it collided with the air, and it shrouded the room with vapor. Soon, clouds began to form around inside the cave and it suddenly began to rain. The flame on Heatblast's head went out, but was suddenly charged with electricity, putting his fire back on. Electricity surrounded through Heatblast's body and he began to make it thunder. A bolt of lightning struck the figure and he was thrown back. The clouds faded from the area and Heatblast gained footing. Heatblast made a squawk-like noise, bent his legs down and flew towards the figure. The figure looked up and quickly jumped backwards to dodge Heatblast's attack. Heatblast continued trying to blast him with fireballs as the figure bounced back to dodge his attacks. The figure also unleashed his energy bolts as Heatblast dodged his attacks. Heatblast locked onto his position.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : I got you now!

_[Heatblast raised his arms in the air and charged his fireball as he prepared to unleash a supernova blast. The figure widened his eyes. Heatblast threw the massive supercharged fireball, and the figure grabbed an energy sword from his pocket. He tried reflecting the fireball until it sent him flying back, as he bounced back and forth on the ground until he eventually stopped. Heatblast flew toward the figure and landed on the ground.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Whoever you are, it's over! Now cough up those artifacts or they won't be the only ones on my menu tonight!

 **???** : Do you actually think you can pin me down?

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Well, I am standing in front of you, aren't I?

_[The figure's body bent and flattened until it was almost like a piece of paper, which slid under Heatblast. The figure then reshaped back into his regular form.]_

**???** : I wouldn't say that.

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : WHOA!? What the hell!

 **???** : I will admit you bested me in this form. And even if I had folded myself in that battle, it would probably end up the same way. So I'll let you win this one, but I still have a prize to collect.

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Don't even think about it! You and your chatty co-worker are coming with us!

 **???** : I suggest you focus on thawing out your friends, first. Otherwise, they might get frostbite or hypothermia.

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : You really think I'm going to fall for that?

 **???** : Fine, but just so you know, if they die while they're inside their prisons, their deaths will be on your hands! Objects are just objects after all, but your friends, they're only something you come across once in a lifetime.

_[Heatblast looked at his frozen teammates with a worried look on his face]_

**???** : It's your choice... What are you going to do, hero?

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Agh! Fine, but if I ever see you again,  _[Turns back]_  I will-

_[Heatblast noticed the figure was no longer in sight. The song ended. We zoomed out as Heatblast sighed and turned around back to his comrades. We shift to Heatblast melting Alice out from her frozen state. Alice shivered.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/E-10_-_The_Ortus_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405065129>]_

**Alice** : W-what took you so long?

_[It revealed Terence, Hannibal and Nikki were already freed.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Sorry.

_[Heatblast walked over to free Lieutenant Steel. He nearly fell over but Heatblast caught him in time. Lieutenant Steel looked around.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : What happened?

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : They got away...

 **Terence** : Great, now they have two of the three artifacts.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We can discuss this further back at HQ. For now, free the other henchman, I'm going to do some scoping around.

_[Heatblast sighed and the scene shifted back into inside the SACT headquarters as soldiers were taking a frozen Emeline into custody. Meanwhile, Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were standing in a hallway as they overheard Colonel Rozum yelling at Lieutenant Steel in his office.]_

**Terence** : Wow, he's really that mad, huh.

 **Nikki** : Yeah...

 **Ethan** : I can't believe I let him talk me into letting him get away. I'm supposed to be a hero, how could I just let this happen?

 **Alice** : It's not your fault, Ethan. You were only doing what you thought was the right thing.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, well it sure doesn't feel like I did the right thing.

_[The door slammed opened as Colonel Rozum adjusted his cap. He walked past the group.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : Excuse me!

_[Colonel Rozum left the hallway and Lieutenant Steel stepped out of his office.]_

**Hannibal** : I'm guessing he didn't handle it well.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : No, he didn't.

 **Alice** : Look, Lieutenant, we're sorry, we-

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I don't wanna hear it!

_[Lieutenant Steel rubbed his fingers between his eyebrows and turned to the nearest soldier.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : James! Escort these four to the medical bay for any injuries. I need to have a moment alone with Ethan.

 **James** : Right away, sir!

_[James walked over and escorted Alice, Terence, Hannibal, and Nikki away from the scene. Alice looked back at Ethan in concern. Lieutenant Steel walked into his office as Ethan took a deep breath and stepped inside with him.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Close the door.

_[Ethan closed the door.]_

_[TRACK:[https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a7/TG%2C_TTO%2C_Promise_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018212126]](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a7/TG%2C_TTO%2C_Promise_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018212126%5D)_

**Lieutenant Steel** : How could you let this happen? Once again, you and your friends disobey direct orders, you risked the lives of not only your comrades, but other operatives, and look where that got us. Now we have a mysterious threat out there that has two of the three artifacts. If they manage to get their hands on the other one, who knows what they are going to do?

 **Ethan** : And we'll stop them.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You sure about that? You were pretty sure you were going to stop them when you let that man convince you to let him walk away.

 **Ethan** : I was put in a position! It was either saving you guys or grabbing the artifact. Do you really think I'm just going to let you stay frozen as statues for the rest of your lives?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : No, but what I am asking you to do is to do your job. You know this isn't the first time this has happened. You confronted Phoebe after I told you not to, you went after the Gifted after I ordered you to stay put, and don't get me started on the Sha'Rrow incident!

 **Ethan** : Sha'Rrow was not my fault!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Oh, but it is, Ethan! You released Ghoulseye out of the Omnitrix instead of listening to your friends, and exposed alien life to all over the world. Do you know the risks you've put us in! You may have saved the day time and time again, but you've never learned to listen to me or anyone else, and I'm not going to tolerate that anymore.

 **Ethan** : Well, get this in your head, Lieutenant. If I had listened to you, then you and your other soldiers would've died out there! It's thanks to me, we managed to capture one of the cult members. So it wasn't a complete loss!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You may be right, Ethan. But there will still be consequences. As of right now, you will be assigned a bodyguard. They will be watching over you at both school and home, and will be attending your missions with either Team G.L.E.E. You are not allowed to go on missions alone anymore.

 **Ethan** : What?! I don't need a babysitter!? I'm 22!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You're a 22 year old who lacks responsibility and can't keep his priorities in check.

 **Ethan** : But, sir!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : End of discussion! Now go in the medical bay with the others.

_[Ethan groaned and stormed out of the room, then slammed the door. Lieutenant Steel rubbed between his eyebrows again and sighed. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/The_Start_of_a_Mysterious_Plot.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018212500>]_

_[We cut to inside a dark cave where the cult leader was meditating in front of a group of murals. The purple hooded figure from before slipped in the room in his paper-thin form and reshaped into a humanoid form, as he was covered in knight armor and was a few feet away from the leader.]_

**???** : We have recovered the Torrential Rattles and the Obsidian Mirror.

_[The cult leader opened his eyes and turned to the figure.]_

**Cult Leader** : Excellent work, Ken Kishu. We are now only one step away from achieving our plans.

 **Ken Kishu** : However, we are at a slight setback. Emeline has been captured by a group who calls themselves the Secret Alien Containment Team. Once more, it appears the Omnitrix wielder is working with them.

 **Cult Leader** : So, the Omnitrix bearer is finally here. Very, well. Continue moving as planned, be sure that the next time this person gets in the way of our plans to eliminate him.

 **Ken Kishu** : As you wish, my liege.

_[Ken Kishu folded himself and disappeared, and the cult leader made a menacing grin. The song ended. Meanwhile, outside Ethan's house, we cut to Ethan arriving toward his doorstep as he groaned. Ethan grabbed the knob, turned the door and entered inside.]_

**Maria** : Hey, roomy!

_[Ethan jumped as he was startled. We zoom out to see boxes everywhere, and things being moved around.]_

**Ethan** : AH! What are you doing here?!

 **Maria** : Oh, didn't you hear? I'm going to be your new bodyguard now.

 **Ethan** : What?! No way.

 **Maria** : Way. Oh, and I decided to move things around and take your bedroom. Your room had so much closet space and I just had to make use of it.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3e/What_Kind_of_Keys_Are_These.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018212853>]_

**Ethan** : This can't be happening...

 **Maria** : Oh, and do we have a pedestal? It would look great once I hang up my new ornaments.

_[Ethan's eyes twitched and he began to scream to his irritation. Ethan ran over towards Maria as we begin to zoom out from Ethan's house.]_

**Ethan** : AH! Don't put that there!

 **Maria** : Why not? It'll bring more life into the house compared to the dump you turned it out to be.

_[Their voices began to fade.]_

**Ethan** : I don't care! C'mon! Just put that back! We don't need to make any more unnecessary changes!

 **Maria** : It's fine, relax! Besides, I got this new elephant statue that would fit right-

 **Ethan** : No-no-wait, NO!

_[There was a sound of an object being knocked over.]_

**Maria** : Oops, sorry.

_[Ethan screamed to his frustration, and an iris appeared closing the episode.]_

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_

 

* * *

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/41/Episode_24_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018231138>]_

_[We shifted through scenes of Nikki and Alice telling the group about a play. Then we shift to a performance by the cast until one of the lights fall over. We shift to Maria swooping into to try and save the cast. The last scene shows to Nikki yelling at Ethan as he glared back at her.]_

**NEXT TIME EPISODE 24: NIKKI AND THE STARCATCHER!**


	24. Episode 24 - "Nikki and the Starcatcher!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki stars as the female lead for the upcoming play, "Peter and the Starcatcher". Meanwhile, Ethan thinks Nikki's director is not who he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.

_[The setting took place at the entrance of Nikki's dormitory. Nikki entered inside her dorm, wearing her normal clothes.]_

**Michelle** : Hey Nikki, where have you been?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/Sneaking_on_Nikki_-_Ep_24.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025201455>]_

**Nikki** :  _[Glances to the side]_  I've just been at practice.

 **Michelle** : Again? Have they been making you work overtime?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, it's no big deal though.

_[Nikki sat her backpack down on her bed and opened up her bag.]_

**Michelle** : Whatever you say! Hey, did you ever get that paper done for Mr. Ozpin's class? It's due tomorrow.

 **Nikki** : Wait it is?! Aw, man!

 **Michelle** : Looks like you better get cramming then.

 **Nikki** : Shoot. What did he say the topic was?

_[Nikki grabbed her laptop out of her bag and an orange spark of electricity zapped Nikki's fingertips. As Nikki made a slight scream, she dropped the laptop. Michelle jumped over and grabbed the laptop in time.]_

**Michelle** : Got it! You should be more careful, Nikki. What was that anyway?

_[Nikki looked at her fingertips as she noticed the electricity was still surrounding her hand.]_

**Nikki** : I'm not sure...

_[NEW OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f6/Welcome_to_the_Hills_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405063048>]_

_[The next morning, we zoomed into Ethan's house as we cut to Ethan's cleaner bedroom. Suddenly we hear a familiar feminine voice shouting from Ethan's bedroom.]_

**Maria** : Hey, Ethan! Get up or you'll be late for school!

_[Ethan woke up and covered his face between his pillows.]_

**Maria** : I made breakfast!

_[Ethan swiftly sat up, more alert.]_

**Ethan** : Welp, that woke me up.

_[Ethan paused for a moment and looked around his bedroom to see that everything had been moved around and was in an entirely different bedroom.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, right...

_[We cut to the kitchen, where Maria was finishing cooking eggs as a dressed Ethan walked out from his bedroom. Ethan stepped into the kitchen to notice a plate was ready for him. The plate was crowded with toast, bacon and eggs. Ethan tried to grab it until Maria smacked his hands with a spatula.]_

**Ethan** : AGH!

 **Maria** : What do you say?

 **Ethan** :  _[Sigh]_  Thank you.

 **Maria** : You're welcome.

_[Maria smiled as Ethan groaned and stepped into the living room. The two sat down on the couch. Maria began to pig out.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, we need to talk about this bodyguard situation.

 **Maria** : Okay.  _[Drinking Coffee.]_

 **Ethan** : So, how long is this going to last for?

 **Maria** :  _[Sits her cup down]_  Until Lieutenant Steel can trust you again.

 **Ethan** : Oh, come on. Really? What's there not to trust! I've saved the Earth nearly a dozen times, I've saved the school, the city...

 **Maria** : And you've violated dozens of acts and laws that should have gotten you arrested.

 **Ethan** : Thanks for the pep-talk.  _[Rolls eyes]_  Look, I'm 22 years old, I don't need a babysitter!

 **Maria** : Then you should've thought of that before putting yourself in this mess. Look, it's nothing to make a big deal about. Besides, you got me as your bodyguard, you could end up with much worse.

 **Ethan** : Oh, yeah?

 **Maria** : And I bet you've never slept in a house with a beautiful girl before.  _[Elbows Ethan]_

 **Ethan** : Ain't that truth.  _[Glances to the side]_

 **Maria** : So don't worry about it. C'mon, Ethan, loosen up! We're going to have lots of fun, trust me! Aside from me changing up your living quarters a bit, you won't even notice I'm here.

_[We cut to the kitchen to see the sink was filled with dirty dishes. We then cut back to the two.]_

**Ethan** : I find that very hard to believe.  _[Sigh]_  But I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I just have one rule.

 **Maria** : What?

 **Ethan** : Don't. Touch. The Pibb.

_[Maria's eyes widened and she cleared her throat. We cut to 3 empty 12 packs of Pibb lying on the counter floor, then cut back to the two.]_

**Maria** : You got yourself a deal, now come on, we've got school to go to.

_[The song ended. As Ethan groaned, An Omnitrix symbol slided to right and the scene transitioned to the two arriving in front of the Horizon campus.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/31/Climbing_to_the_Unknown_-_Episode_24.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025202200>]_

_[Ethan and Maria stepped out of her red Alpine A110-50 and walked down the sidewalk. Ethan noticed guys were eyeing Maria at every corner. In the background a few guys who were with their girlfriends were staring at Maria. One of the girls slapped the guy for looking. We cut back to Ethan whispering in her ear.]_

**Ethan** : You know there's a bunch of guys staring at you right?

 **Maria** : I know, it's one of the perks to being so beautiful.

_[Maria stroked her hair and Ethan rolled his eyes. We cut to Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki sitting in their usual spot and see Ethan and Maria passing through.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, man. Hey, Maria! What are you doing here?

 **Ethan** : Meet my new bodyguard.

 **Hannibal, Nikki, Alice, Terence** : What?!

 **Maria** : Yeah, because of your last mission, Ethan has been received a bodyguard since Lieutenant Steel doesn't trust you four or himself to keep him in check.

 **Alice** : I'm sorry, Ethan... I...

 **Maria** : C'mon, we don't want to be late.

_[Maria left the table and Ethan sighed, then followed her. We cut to the classroom as Ethan a bunch of other students were sitting and waiting impatiently for class to start. Ethan checked his phone and it was 10 minutes after the starting class.]_

**Ethan** : What's taking so long?

_[Ethan laid his head down his desk and the classroom door opened, to reveal Maria entered inside with her appearance slightly altered. She had her hair in a ponytail and wore glasses. Maria was carrying a couple books and sat them down on the teacher's desk.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/49/Misinterpreted_Information_%28Short%2C_Ep_24%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025202032>]_

**Maria** : Good morning, Students. Apparently your teacher has decided to take some permanent vacation time...

_[We flashback to Maria in her regular outfit, having the original teacher tied up and hanging against the wall. His mouth was taped shut as he made screaming noises. We cut back to the classroom, ending the flashback.]_

**Maria** : So I'm going to be your new substitute teacher for the rest of the semester.

 **Ethan** : No...

 **Maria** : Now, if you could turn your pages to Chapter 3-

_[Maria's talking faded in the background as Ethan tried to come up with an idea.]_

**Ethan** : I've got to get out of here...

_[Ethan looked at the exit, as he realized Maria was distracted. Ethan looked at the Omnitrix and saw Goop's icon was selected. The song ended. Ethan smirked and the Omnitrix transitioned to the next scene, taking place at the cafeteria.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Rise_to_the_Challenge%21_-_Ep_24_%28Story_of_the_Starcatcher%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025202708>]_

_[We pan to the right where Alice, Hannibal, and Nikki were sitting by a table as they were making conversation. Meanwhile, a green slimy blob slithered toward an empty seat and Nikki panicked for a second until the slime formed back into Goop. Goop tapped the Omnitrix and transformed back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Finally I managed to get away from her.

 **Hannibal** : Where have you been, it felt like we haven't seen you all week.

_[Ethan raised his eyebrow as he made an irritated look.]_

**Hannibal** : Oh, right.

 **Nikki** : Why do you always have to ask the obvious, Hannibal?

 **Hannibal** : I was just checking!

 **Ethan** : Where's Terence?

 **Alice** : Still in class. Oh, hey Nikki, did you manage to get my script?

 **Nikki** : Sure did.

 **Ethan** : Script for what?

 **Alice** : The new play that's coming up, remember? They want me to be a guest-writer and the production coordinator!

 **Ethan** : Really?! No way! Wait, what play?

_[Nikki raised the script in the air, which showed the logo to the play.]_

**Nikki** : Peter and the Starcatcher! It's about the origin story of the characters from Peter Pan, as the young Peter deeply distrusts adults and has never seen the sun. Peter's adventures allow him to find the hero within him, and to take on a name worthy of the legend he becomes. And guess who's going to play the female lead, Molly? Your's truly!

 **Ethan** : Ni-ice!

 **Alice** : Oh! And they also wanted the people who were in our Literature Club to help write the play.

 **Ethan** : Why wasn't I asked?

 **Alice** : You turned it down, remember?

 **Ethan** : Really? I don't remember ever turning that down, It must've been Charmcaster...

 **Hannibal, Alice, Nikki** : Huh?

 **Ethan** : Aw, man! This would've been so much fun to do together! We finally could've wrote a story together.

 **Alice** : There's always next time. Now, what did you say about this Charm-

_[Maria's voice called out to Ethan.]_

**Maria** : ETHAN!

 **Ethan** : AH!

_[Ethan jumped out of his seat and prepared to run for his life. An energy rope grabbed Ethan and Maria dragged Ethan back to her clutches.]_

**Maria** : You're not getting away from me that easily. You think you could just ditch class and escape from your bodyguard. Oh, you have another thing coming.

 **Ethan** : Alright-alright! Can you free me? You're embarrassing me in front of everyone!

_[Maria looked around to notice that everyone was looking at them oddly. Maria freed him from the rope.]_

**Maria** : Very well. But I'm still not letting you out of my sight.  _[Pouts]_

_[Ethan sat back down, and Maria grabbed a chair and turned it around, sitting down from the opposite direction.]_

**Maria** : So, what are we talking about here?

 **Nikki** : We were talking about the play I'm starring in.

 **Maria** : Oh, really? What's that?

 **Hannibal** : It's an origin story of Peter Pan, only with a couple different twists to it.

 **Maria** : Ah, I remember when I was in theater back in High School.

 **Hannibal** : You were in theater?

 **Maria** : Oh, yeah. I was always playing the female lead. Guess the guys just couldn't get enough of me.

_[Alice and Nikki appeared to be weirded out, while a red Hannibal and Ethan cleared their throats.]_

**Alice** : Anyway, we were wondering if you guys and Terence would come along and watch us.

 **Hannibal** : Sure, I'm free this afternoon.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, count me in.

 **Maria** : Oh, no. You have homework you've got to do.

 **Nikki** : C'mon Maria, it'll be fun.

 **Alice** : It's not like he can't do it while we practice. Besides, it might be good for inspiration.

 **Maria** : Hmm, okay. But I'm only letting him go to support his friends.  _[Sigh, Facepalm]_  I'm gonna need my flask for this.

_[The scene shifted to inside an auditorium. The spotlights were only shining on the stage, as the rest of the room was dark and blue. Nikki, Alice, and the other crew members were standing on stage as a Filipino figure walked toward them, wearing a navy-grey suit with a light blue collared shirt showing. We zoom up to reveal he was a familiar figure.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Places people! We have a show to run! Everything must be set accordingly if we're going to get the best praises in the state's show-score. I've been in this industry since I was a child, and there hasn't been a single play under my wing that's flopped! I believe we can exceed our limits, people! Now, who's with me!

 **Nikki, Alice, Crew** : YEAH!!!

_[They raised their arms in the air in a cheery pose. The song ended.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Now Daryl, cue the music.

_[Daryl cracked his fingers and began to play the piano as the crew practiced for the play. We zoom out into the seats where Maria, Ethan, Terence and Hannibal were sitting.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/02/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_%28Ep_24%2C_The_Play_Bit%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025202845>]_

**Maria** : My goodness. This is going to be a long night.

_[Maria opened the bottle and drank from her flask.]_

**Terence** : You two said there was going to be free cookies.

 **Ethan** : No, I said there were free cookies for the crew members. I didn't say anything about us.

 **Terence** : You liar.  _[Folds arms]_

 **Hannibal** : Relax guys, we're here to support Alice and Nikki, so we should give them our honest respect and... ARE THOSE DUDES WEARING MERMAID COSTUMES?!

_[Hannibal bursted out laughing, the staff turned to the laughing Hannibal and he stopped. Hannibal cleared his throat.]_

**Hannibal** : I'm sorry.

_[Maria sighed and checked her phone. She noticed an emergency alert coming from her notifications. The song ended. ]_

**Maria** : Excuse me.

_[Maria sat up and walked outside. Meanwhile, Professor Aniceto suddenly received a phone call.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : That was great people, take five!

_[Professor Aniceto answered the phone and went backstage as Hannibal, Terence and Ethan walked up stage to see Nikki and Alice.]_

**Hannibal** : You guys are doing great, baby!

 **Nikki** : Really? Because you were just laughing at that guy in the skirt.

 **Hannibal** : Promise.

_[Hannibal kissed Nikki in the forehead.]_

**Terence** : So why'd you guys cut so early anyway? Normally that's something that happens after you've finished a scene?

 **Nikki** : Oh, Mr. Aniceto always has us cut early. Not sure why, but he is a professor, he's always got something going on in the back. Student meetings, reading emails, preparing for other shows, but usually he goes back there to answer his calls.

_[As Nikki spoke, Ethan took his attention to what was happening behind the curtain. Ethan saw Professor Aniceto quietly yelling at someone in the back.]_

**Terence** : Weird.

 **Ethan** : Hey, uh is anybody else supposed to here?

 **Nikki** : No.

 **Ethan** : Excuse me, I'm going to check on something.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/27/The_Echoing_Distraction_-_Episode_24.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025203320>]_

_[Ethan left the conversation and walked further backstage. Ethan sneaked behind one of the props to hear what they were saying.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : What do you mean you don't have it!

_[The figures he was talking to looked like the Circus Freaks.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Well you better think of something soon or I'll-

_[A green light glowed behind them and Wildmutt sprung toward them and snarled at them.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : What's that mutt doing here?!

 **Wildmutt** : RRUUAA-GRRRUFF!

_[The figures ran away from Professor Aniceto as Wildmutt chased after them onto the set. One of them tried hanging behind one of the background sets. The figure took a deep breath and Wildmutt broke through the background. The figure screamed and ran for it as Wildmutt continued to run after them.]_

**Wildmutt** : REEEE-AAWWWW!!!

_[Wildmutt continued to snarl as he chased after them. The figure lead Wildmutt to the curtains and he caught the scent of the other two figures. They ran back and forth around the curtains, Wildmutt followed them one by one as the curtains began to shake. Meanwhile, at the front of the stage, the crew members and later the others heard snarling noises.]_

**Hannibal** : Uh, you guys hear that?

 **Alice** : Yeah, that sounds like Wild...  _[gasp]_

_[The curtain was raised up as Wildmutt caught him tangled up in the curtains. Wildmutt struggled to break free and eventually the curtains fell on stage. The crew ran away from the curtains as they dropped to the floor. Wildmutt howled for his life until they landed. Maria walked back in the auditorium to see the stage wrecked. She rubbed her eyebrows, took a deep breath and walked over. A red light glowed from below the curtains and Ethan climbed out, then stood back up. Professor Aniceto quickly searched the curtains and Wildmutt was nowhere in sight. He looked up to see one of the backgrounds we're destroyed and the curtains were torn and had paw prints all over it.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : It's going to take 2 days of practice time to fix this! That dog... Where is he?!

 **Ethan** : I saw him run that way,  _[Points]_  towards the exit!

 **Professor Aniceto** : He's not going to get away from me!!!

_[Professor Aniceto ran off stage as Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki approached Ethan.]_

**Nikki** : Ethan, what did you do?!

 **Ethan** : Your director is working with the Circus Freaks.

 **Hannibal, Terence, Alice, Nikki** : What?!

 **Nikki** : Ethan?

 **Alice** : Are you sure?

 **Ethan** : I'm positive, I even caught something like their scent.

 **Terence** : That's impossible, they're locked up back in prison.

 **Hannibal** : Uh hello? Have you never read any comic books ever? Superhero 101 "The bad guys always escape to enact their next evil plans!"

_[Alice, Terence and Nikki gave Hannibal an irritated look.]_

**Hannibal** : I mean it's true! Look at how many times we've had to fight Hex last year!

 **Nikki** : I don't know... I just can't see it. But, even if it was them, you had no right to attack them on stage and destroy what we've worked for!

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Terence** : She does have a point.

_[Ethan had even turned to Alice who had a worried look on her face. Ethan then looked down.]_

**Ethan** : I...

 **Maria** : Whether that was the Circus Freaks or not, he used his powers without my permission, and for doing that and damaging school property, I'm taking you home.

 **Ethan** : But...

 **Maria** : C'mon!

_[Maria grabbed Ethan's arm and pulled him towards the exit.]_

**Ethan** : Guys, you've got to believe me, it was the Circus Freaks! I would never damage your show on purpose!

_[Ethan was pulled closer to the door.]_

**Ethan** : Guys!

 

**ACT 2:**

_[The next day, Nikki was on stage talking with some of the crew members.]_

**Nikki** : Okay, what I think we should do is practice that scene a bit more at home so we can get the flow of the scene down.

_[Maria and Ethan entered inside and walked over toward Nikki.]_

**Nikki** : Hold on a second, guys.

_[The crew members left as Alice and Terence walked over to Ethan, Maria and Nikki.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b4/The_Lost_Genesect_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405071413>]_ _  
_

**Ethan** : Look, about yesterday, it wasn't my fault for going after the Circus Freaks...

_[Maria kicked Ethan in the knee, who screamed as he held onto it.]_

**Ethan** : But, I am truly sorry for sabotaging your set! Agh, I had no right to destroy your set, especially since you guys have worked so hard on it. I feel guilty about it.  _[Turns to Maria]_  Ugh, why'd you have to kick me so hard!  _[Turns back, Sighs]_  Anyway, I'm sorry.

_[Alice pats Ethan's head.]_

**Alice** : No need to make such a big deal out of things, we forgive you.

 **Terence** : Eh, it's not your first time you've caused a rodeo, and it won't be the last...

_[Hannibal walked over with his laptop and opened it.]_

**Hannibal** : Speaking of which, I managed to hack into the prisons database, and looks like Ethan was right. The Circus Freaks aren't in their cells, apparently they escaped just a few months ago.

 **Terence** : So if the Circus Freaks are here, that's going to cause a whole lot of problems.

 **Ethan** : While you guys practice, I'll go do some investigating.

 **Maria** : Ah-ah! No you won't. You still got homework to do.

 **Ethan** : Ah, come on! Can't I just do it here?

 **Maria** :  _[Sigh]_  Fine. Just don't go wrecking anything this time.

 **Ethan** : Deal!

_[The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6e/Sharing_is_Caring_%28Ep_24%2C_Alice%27s_Performance%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025204122>]_

_[The scene shifted to later on stage as the crew was practicing for a scene. Professor Aniceto and Alice were watching the dancers performing for a scene. Professor Aniceto was observing, as he nodded to what he was seeing, Alice, standing beside him, was awaiting for his review.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Alice, I didn't like what you added.

_[Alice frowned a bit.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : I love it! These are some excellent revisions and they were much needed for our program. I dare say you improved where the original playwright failed. The fact you even gave our extras a bit more time to shine! I'm very impressed, Alice.

 **Alice** : Thank you! I really thought some scenes need splicing up and I wanted to give everyone a chance to shine.

 **Professor Aniceto** : You did great work.

 **Ethan** : Just like she always does.

_[Professor Aniceto and Alice turned around to see Ethan and Maria standing backstage. Alice smiled at Ethan's compliment.]_

**Maria** : I gotta say you made some great changes.

 **Alice** : Thanks.

 **Professor Aniceto** : With only 2 weeks left, we should have everything ready to go. As long as there's not another "Wild... mutt" attack.

 **Maria** : I'm sure it won't happen again.

_[Maria glared at Ethan, as Ethan cleared his throat.]_

**Maria** : Now, the play looks great and all, but did you know I was a star in Beauty and the Beast back in High School.

 **Professor Aniceto** : Oh, really?!

 **Maria** : Yeah, let me tell ya some of my ideas, after all you can't waste the opportunity of a real star showing around the ropes.

_[Maria wrapped her arm around Professor Aniceto and walked on stage to discuss her ideas.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : I... I guess.

_[Alice sighed.]_

**Ethan** : That's Maria for you. So how are you enjoying working on the set?

 **Alice** : It's awesome! I feel like I'm really contributing something to society. I mean the Literature Club was great and all, but for the first time ever, I feel like I'm a real writer!

 **Ethan** : That's great. I can't wait to see your work! Although, technically I already am, but you know what I mean.

_[Alice giggled.]_

**Ethan** : What?

 **Alice** : Just... you can be so exuberant sometimes. It's cute.

_[Ethan surprised, his face turned red for a moment. Ethan then smiled back as we pan out from their scene. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a8/Soul_Searching_%28Story_of_An_Hour%2C_Ep_24%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025204253>]_

_[The scene shifted over to the cast practicing a scene from near the beginning of Act 1.]_

**Molly (Nikki)** :  _[Distracting them from the flying cat]_  Hey –y'know what'd be fun? Howzabaout a bedtime story! Ted: What's that?

 **Molly (Nikki)** : Oh, ha-ha, very amus –  _[Realizing]_  omigosh –you poor things. You've never had a bedtime story?

 **Prentiss** : This might sound kinda defensive –

 **Ted** : Hard to have a bedtime when you don't have a bed.

 **Molly (Nikki)** : Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to –

 **Boy** : Tell you what. You say "sorry" so easy, like the rough patch's smoothed over, no hard feelings and everything's fixed. Well, no. There's dark . . . a mass of darkness in the world, and if you get trapped in that cave like us, it beats you down. "Sorry" can't fix it. Better to say nothing than "sorry." [Hearing his mother's song, far away] When it's night, and I'm too scared to sleep, I look through the cracks, y'know? –between the wood nailed over the window –and I see all those little stars that I can't reach, and I think that in a hundred, or two or three hundred maybe, boys'll be free and life'll be so beautiful that nobody'll ever say "sorry" again –'cuz nobody'll have to. I think about that a lot.

_[Molly is moved by this glimpse into the boy's soul. So are Ted and Prentiss.]_

**Prentiss** : Well, that's more than he said in the last thirteen years.

 **Boy** : So, bedtime stories? Not a big priority, okay?

 **Molly (Nikki)** : No, it's not okay. I'm giving you one. It's a gift. Least I can do. Like, um –Sleeping Beauty. Sleeping Beauty's a good one. You'll like it. There's a kiss in it. True Love's Kiss.

 **Ted** : Yeah!  _[Beat]_  I don't know what that is.

 **Molly (Nikki)** : Then I'll tell you. C'mon –back to your cabin and I'll be Mother. Now –the story of Sleeping Beauty. "Once upon a time" –that's how they always start –"Once upon a time, a beautiful baby was born . . ."

_[Nikki, as she sung, began swiftly moving her arms. Suddenly, orange electricity sparked out from her fingertips and went flying towards the lights. The light bulbs inside shattered and the equipment went flying towards the cast. Nikki stopped singing and the song shifted.]_

_[ALERT:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/bc/Hero_Alert.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025204557>]_

_[Ethan, Maria and Alice were watching from backstage, shook in shock.]_

**Ethan** : If those things hit the cast, we might not have a show for much longer!

 **Maria** : I'm on it.

_[The song shifted]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/74/It%27s_Action_Time_-_Episode_24_%28Maria_and_Goop_to_the_Rescue%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025204631>]_

_[Maria jumped and she grabbed a few of the cast mates. She pushed them out of the way as one of the lights fell down to the stage. Suddenly on top, four of the lights shook and began flying toward the ground.]_

**Maria** : I can't grab them all in time!

_[Professor Aniceto made a large gasp. We cut to Alice turning to Ethan as he raised his hand over the Omnitrix and slammed down. A green light blinded the screen. We cut to the cast screaming for their lives, and to their surprise, a green slithery figure flew above them. The figure stretched his body out and wrapped himself around the lights to break their fall. Then he carried them down gently and morphed himself into a humanoid form, revealing to be Goop.]_

**Goop** : Did somebody call for a hero?

_[The cast cheered and ran toward Goop to thank him. Backstage, Alice smiled and Professor Aniceto took a sigh of relief.]_

**Cast Member** : Can I get your autograph!

 **Goop** : Uh, sure! But I'd probably melt it...

 **Maria** : C'mon, we have to go.

_[Maria grabbed Goop's UFO and Goop's body followed her.]_

**Goop** : Agh! Hey!

_[We closed in Goop and Maria walking backstage.]_

**Cast Member** : Thanks, Mr. Slimy Blob Man!

 **Goop** : It's Goop! And remember, a hero's work is never done!

_[The cast members cheered. The song ended. Meanwhile Nikki looked at her fingertips and noticed electricity was still sparkling. Terence took notice to this. We cut to Maria and Goop finding a private place to talk as Maria freed Goop's UFO. Goop finally stood back up as he tapped the Omnitrix symbol and transformed back to normal.]_

**Ethan** : What?!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8c/Thank_Goodness_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190412051442>]_

**Maria** : You did good, but you weren't supposed to transform back there.

 **Ethan** : Thanks, but I was doing my job!

 **Maria** : Maybe, but under Lieutenant Steel's orders, you are forbidden from transforming outside of any SACT missions.

 **Ethan** : If I hadn't those people would have gotten hurt!

 **Maria** : Look, I understand your intentions, and truthfully I would've done the same thing. But we can't risk letting anybody else finding out about your secret. What if you were to power down in front of those people?

 **Ethan** : Hey, I've had my powers for over a year now. I think I know how to handle it.

_[Maria took a deep breath and rubbed her eyebrows. The song ended.]_

**Maria** : You know what, we can talk about this at home.

 **Ethan** : Fine.

_[Ethan and Maria walked out of the scene and we shifted to Nikki stepping off backstage as Terence walked up to her.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Scavenging_the_Evidence_-_Ep_24_%28Terence_Discovers_Nikki%27s_Secret%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025205015>]_

**Terence** : What was that?

 **Nikki** : What do you mean?

 **Terence** : Don't act dumb, I saw what happened. You shot an electric blast from your fingertips.

 **Nikki** : How do you know it was me?!

_[Terence showed her his camera, and it revealed to show Nikki at a surprised state, as an electric blast was being shot upstage.]_

**Terence** : Care to explain?

 **Nikki** : I... I don't know. For the last week I've had electricity surrounding my fingertips. It short circuited my electronics, and then this... I...

 **Terence** : You think it could be a malfunction from those biosuits?

 **Nikki** : Maybe. Once practice is over, we'll go find out.

_[We cut to nightfall where Nikki and Terence were exiting campus. The song ended.]_

**Terence** : So you've had these powers for the last week and you don't know what triggered it?

 **Nikki** : Pretty much.

 **Terence** : Huh, weird. Shouldn't you be talking to Hannibal about this?

 **Nikki** : Hannibal's been busy training some Gaia student. Plus, you know how he'd react. He'll get all overprotective instead of focusing on how to help me understand this.

 **Terence** : You're not wrong.  _[He paused for a moment.]_  I thought of something, what if it isn't the biosuit doing this? What if you have powers?

_[Nikki's eyes widened. We zoom toward one of the buildings where Ethan was shown sneaking around one of the buildings.]_

**Ethan** : Finally, managed to catch Maria off guard. Hopefully that pillow-fort I left will keep her busy.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/85/Found_%27Em_and_It%27s_Time_For_Action_%28Ep_24%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025205256>]_

_[Ethan snuck around the corner and made his way towards the door. Ethan opened the door and went inside. Ethan heard mumbling in the background and he began walking closer to the noise. Ethan entered the stage as he noticed Professor Aniceto was speaking to a group of three behind the curtain. He could only see a spotlight shining on the shadow of his face. Ethan then hid behind the side of the wall.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : What do you mean you don't have it?

 **Female Figure** : I'm sorry, but those freaks jumped at us by surprise.

 **Professor Aniceto** : Well you better get it back fast, if we're going to make our show as spectacular as possible, we're going to need that gem! My dream of being a broadway director and the world's most wanted man are on the line here! If you three can't perform a simple task I ask, I swear... I'm going to-

_[Ethan glared and jumped right out from the side.]_

**Ethan** : Ah-Hah! I got you now!

 **Professor Aniceto** : AH! What are you doing here? Wait, aren't you that kid who's friends with one of my performers?

 **Ethan** : Not important. I knew you were up to something shady since the moment I saw your friends backstage. So I knew if I investigated you long enough that I'd run into your friends eventually and it looks like I was right. What's also interesting is that you're working with the Circus Freaks.

_[The figures in the back shrugged and scratched their heads.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : What?! Don't you think that's a bit too much to call them Circus Freaks?

 **Female Figure** : I swear, I will blow your arm right-

_[Professor Aniceto stopped her, and nodded.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Look, I don't know how much you heard, but you better leave and never discuss what you heard here or I will turn you into the authorities for trespassing.

 **Ethan** : Funny, I was going to suggest the same thing.

_[Professor Aniceto and the figures laughed.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : You really think you can take us, kid?

 **Ethan** : No, but I know someone who can!

_[Ethan tapped the side buttons from the Omnitrix, and it raised the core up. He swiftly slammed down and transformed in a green light.]_

_[GHOULSEYE TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised his arm out and an indigo and pink exoskeleton began to surround his entire body from his arm then up to his chest, then to his head. A hood surrounded his face and he span around as the cloak finished forming. Ghoulseye span to the front and he struck a pose as the background faded behind him.]_

**Ghoulseye** : GHOULSEYE!!!

 **Professor Aniceto** :  _[Gasp]_  It's E-10! Get him!

_[The three figures jumped out and a large figure tried jumping out at Ghoulseye.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Agh! Get off me!

_[Ghoulseye threw him off as he created an arrow and stuck it to is ectoplasm bow. One figure grabbed a violin.]_

**Ghoulseye** : A violin?! Really, Frightwig? What's that going to do?!

_[She played the violin and Ghoulseye slowly grew drowsy. Ghoulseye's arrow disappeared as he slowly dropped to the ground. Another figure grabbed a saxophone and it blew Ghoulseye back with a sound wave. Ghoulseye went flying into the wall and then to the ground. Meanwhile Maria ran to the campus and found Nikki and Terence talking.]_

**Maria** : Hey have two seen Ethan anywhere?

 **Nikki** : No?

 **Terence** : Why, what's up?

 **Maria** : Ethan snuck off.

 **Terence** : Oh boy.

 **Nikki** : Knowing him, he's probably off causing trouble somewhere.

_[We cut back to the set.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Get him out of here before he ruins the rest of my set! I cannot have anymore delays.

 **Giant Male Figure** : You got it, boss.

_[Ghoulseye struggled to get up and looked up to see the three standing above him.]_

**Giant Male Figure** : It's over, ghoul-man.

 **Ghoulseye** : Oh, really?

_[Ghoulseye appeared with his arrow in his hand. Ghoulseye whistled and sent the arrow flying toward the wall above them. From outside an explosion appeared, Maria, Nikki and Terence took notice to this. Maria glared and the three ran toward it. Meanwhile, Ghoulseye's ears were ringing as the Professor Aniceto and the three figures made their escape. Ghoulseye shut his eyes and passed out. Maria, Terence and Nikki ran to see Ghoulseye lying in a pile of rubble. Ghoulseye changed back and we zoomed into an unconscious and injured Ethan.]_

 

 ** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[We open up to outside a Horizon faculty building, and zoom in to Ethan sitting outside the dean's office. Maria walked outside and rubbed her eyebrows.]_

**Ethan** : Well?

 **Maria** : I convinced them to drop the charges, originally they wanted you to help Professor Aniceto clean up the set but he advised against it. However, you are forbidden from entering that building until the play is done. In the meantime, I have to report this to Lieutenant Steel.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/E-10_-_The_Ortus_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405065129>]_

**Ethan** : What?! Lieutenant Steel doesn't have to know about this!

 **Maria** : Yes he does. You disobeyed my orders, left me hanging, and damaged school property.

 **Ethan** : I was put in a difficult position!

 **Maria** : If you had listened to me, you wouldn't have been in that position!

 **Ethan** : If you had listened to me and have been there, we would've finally stopped them! You're supposed to be my bodyguard, I thought you would have more faith in me!

 **Maria** : I do, but you're supposed to stay by my side at all times. And do you know how lucky are you to not be expelled from campus!

 **Ethan** : Oh yeah, well I-

_[Hannibal, Alice, Terence and Nikki arrived in the hallway. Ethan and Maria stopped arguing and Ethan took a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : We'll finish this later, just give me a moment with them.

_[Maria glared at him and stepped to the side. The song ended.]_

**Terence** : So I take it you were let off the hook.

 **Ethan** : Not entirely...

 **Nikki** : Pity. You deserve more after the stunt you pulled.

 **Ethan** : Are you kidding me?!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5b/Where_Does_the_Path_End.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025210151>]_

**Nikki** : Did you even think about what you were going to do before you stepped foot in there?! Do you know how much trouble you've caused?! Because of you about a portion of our equipment was blown up! We had to cut into our emergency funds to rebuild the set!

 **Ethan** : Oh, the humanity!

 **Hannibal** : Really, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : Yes, really. Do you know how many lives Professor Aniceto and the Circus Freaks are going to ruin if we don't stop them! They're stealing gems for who knows what?

 **Terence** : Do you even have any evidence for that?

 **Ethan** : I was there, I overheard them. You would've too if you were there.  _[Sigh]_  Look, I know how much you care about your play, but this is more important-

 **Nikki** : To you! But to me it's everything and I won't have that anymore. Ever since I became friends with you, you've caused nothing but trouble for everyone around you, no matter where you go. I respect what you do, but in my eyes you're not a hero, you're reckless, and if I see you step anywhere near that stage one more time, I'm done with you.

_[Nikki began to walk away, Ethan turned back.]_

**Ethan** : Maybe you would understand if you had powers!

_[Nikki stopped and shook her fist, and continued walking.]_

**Terence** : Really, Ethan, you are reckless.

 **Hannibal** : You've really gotta learn how to use your powers, man.

_[Terence and Hannibal followed. Ethan looked down and turned back, he noticed Alice was still standing in front of him.]_

**Ethan** : What about you?

 **Alice** : They're not wrong... Even if Professor Aniceto is the one pulling the strings, you need to watch your surroundings. We can always get another director, but sets are expensive! And friends, they're irreplaceable. And I hope you still see it the same way I do.

_[Alice followed Hannibal, Terence and Nikki. Ethan turned around.]_

**Ethan** : Alice...

_[Ethan looked down. The song ended. Meanwhile outside, a petal off a tree and went flying into the fountain. It was revealed to be the same fountain, now containing more petals than before.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7b/To_Adventure_-_Episode_24_%28Steel_Discovers_Nikki%27s_Powers%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025210410>]_

_[We cut to the new ground floor at the SACT base where Nikki stormed out of the elevator. Terence followed her, but was walking slower and casually. Lieutenant Steel was looking at his papers and noticed Nikki walking toward him.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Nikki? What are you doing here?

 **Nikki** : Your biosuits! That's what! Ever since I wore the damn thing, I've had electricity circulating through my fingertips! I've been blowing up machines, light fixtures and I can't even start my car without nearly blowing up the engine.

 **Terence** : Took us double the time to get here, by the way.

 **Nikki** : So, tell me, you so called Lieutenant, what did you or what did your scientists do to the biosuits!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We didn't do anything... We had our scientists test out the biosuits and everything!

 **Nikki** : Then tell me!  _[Grabs his shirt]_  I want an answer right here, right now! Or I swear I'm turn those cheekbones so black and blue that you won't have a reason to move your jaw for months!

_[Nikki's fist was charging with electricity. Both Terence and Nikki noticed this and she stopped and let go of his shirt.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You have powers...

_[The song ended. The scene shifted into Ethan's house that next night as Maria was cleaning up the dishes. We cut to the couch where A'taenda was intending to Ethan's Omnitrix.]_

**A'taenda** : That looks just about right. The Omni-Splicers are functioning normally just as they normally should.

_[A'taenda grabbed her briefcase and jumped onto the table.]_

**A'taenda** : I'll be back again in next week for our weekly check up. Try not do anything reckless with it, okay?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, thanks.

_[A'taenda tapped a device on her wrist, then transported away in a flash of green light. Maria turned to Ethan, noticing he was silent.]_

**Maria** : So are you just going to lay there all night?

 **Ethan** : I mean, what else do I have to do? All my homework is done, my friends won't talk to me, and I can't even use my powers.

 **Maria** : Well, you could help me with the dishes.

 **Ethan** : Nah, I think I'll just lay here.

_[Maria turned the sink off and sighed. She walked over into the living room.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/Just_Between_Us.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025210823>]_ _  
_

**Maria** : Move over.

_[Ethan sat up, scooted over and Maria sat down next to him on his right.]_

**Maria** : I may be your bodyguard, but unlike the Lieutenant, I'm not ruthless. So why don't you tell me what's wrong?

 **Ethan** : I always thought I was doing the right thing. Sure I'm not always as careful as I should be, but when I first got my powers my main focus was to protect people and stop the bad guy, that's it. I even used my powers to goof off some of the time and make my life so much easier. But how can I use my powers if I can't even make the other people around me happy. I know I shouldn't always care what people think. I mean, for crying out loud, I'm an artist, I can't let people get into my head all the time. But if I can't even do that, then how can I call myself a hero, especially when all I'm good at is damaging things and making things worse? I just saw that there was some bad guy, you know? I didn't think it was going to hit some heavy toll on me. But now that it has, I don't know what to do.

 **Maria** : Well, for one I definitely forgot what it was like to have a social life. Ever since I joined the SACT, my main focus was to follow the rules and only focus on the mission. So maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on you about using your powers. To be honest, it probably would've made everything easier.

 **Ethan** : You think?

 **Maria** : But you should listen to your friends more often. When you found out about your powers, you knew what was right from wrong in an instant, and I respect that. But when you focus on the bad guy alone, it can also cost you the mission, especially if you don't focus on who or what's around you. You knew about how much your friends cared about the play, but instead you only focused on stopping them rather than what your friends cared most to them. And while, yes, their lives are more important, you also need to consider how you would react if someone was to destroy something you'd care about. Maybe that's why Lieutenant Steel assigned you a bodyguard, to reflect on these mistakes so that instead of head rushing into something, so you would use your brains to think out the situation.

 **Ethan** : Huh, I guess you're right. I always relied on my friends to be the brains instead of myself, but I guess I also need to carry both my brains and my brawns if I'm to save the day.

 **Maria** : There you go.

 **Ethan** : Thanks, Maria. That kinda takes the edge off, I guess. Now I just have to use it.

 **Maria** : No sweat, you got this. Besides, it took me a while before I figured out how to be as skilled as I am now.

 **Ethan** : Wonder how Lieutenant Steel is going to feel about what happened...

 **Maria** : Don't worry, I didn't report it to him yet. I kinda had a feeling you were going to figure this out on your own.

 **Ethan** : Wow.

 **Maria** : See, I'm chill. You just gotta get on my good side.

 **Ethan** : You have a good side?

 **Maria** : Listen here, you little shit! I will dunk you into a boiling tank of water and instantly freeze you then laugh at your frozen boiled butt if you make any remark similar to that caliber again!

_[The song ended. Maria appeared to be getting in Ethan's face and the two stopped for a second. Suddenly an Amber Alert went off on their phones. The two took a look to see it coming from a nearby street.]_

**Maria** : So, you wanna put that new strategy to the test?

_[Ethan smirked and nodded. The scene shifted to outside a jewelry store when an explosion came from the inside. Glass went flying all over the parking lot and a dust cloud cleared from the area as three figures jumped, leaving the scene. Three more figures stepped outside, revealing to be the Circus Freaks.]_

**Frightwig** : I can't believe they did it to us again!

 **Acidbreath** : Go after them, Thumbskull! We're going to need the gem for our weapon if we're going to free Zombozo!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/13/Shaking_the_Craters_and_Shattering_the_Diamonds%21_%28Ep_24%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025211237>]_

_[A motorcycle parked beside them as a voice called out to them.]_

**Ethan** : I don't think so, you reject performing wannabees!

_[Maria parked the motorcycle and Ethan stepped off, as they took off their helmets.]_

**Thumbskull** : It's E-10?!

 **Frightwig** : Oh great...

 **Acidbreath** : Stay out of this, kid, unless you wanna know what third degree burns feel like!

 **Ethan** : I've felt them after I turn back from Heatblast. They suck, but you get used to it. Hey, Frightwig! I see you grew your hair back!

 **Frightwig** : No thanks to you!

 **Maria** : What?

 **Ethan** : Oh I burnt her hair off in our last fight.

 **Maria** :  _[Smirks]_  Classic!

_[A hair tentacle went flying toward the two.]_

**Frightwig** : So is this!

_[They jumped to dodged the attack and the hair tentacle went flying towards Ethan. Maria jumped out as she blocked the attack with an energy burst. It burnt part of her tentacle off.]_

**Frightwig** : You idiot! Do you know how much the hair extensions for this is going to cost!?

 **Maria** : I'll take care of Rapunzel, take care of the other two!

_[Ethan turned around as he noticed Thumbskull charging toward him, screaming. Ethan ran for his life as Thumbskull chased him down. Suddenly, Ethan stopped as a spray of acid went flying toward them. Ethan stopped and ducked as Thumbskull jumped over him, which slipped him over into the puddle of acid and onto the street. The back of Thumbskull's shirt was burnt off, which revealed a few dark burned spots on his back.]_

**Thumbskull** : AGH!!!

 **Acidbreath** : THUMBSKULL!  _[Turns to Ethan]_  You're going to pay for that, kid!

 **Ethan** : Nah, you are. Because I think it's time you got your checkup!

_[Diamondhead was selected from the Omnitrix and Ethan slammed down.]_

_[DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised his arm out as crystals began to surround his forearm and spread to his hand. Ethan swiftly moved his other arm out as crystals quickly covered it. He spun around as four shards shot out from his back, and a black and white costume surrounded his torso. We zoom into his head as Ethan's face finished forming into Diamondhead's, as his eyes glew a large yellow light and blinded the screen.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: We zoom out from the Omnitrix symbol as golden armor surrounds his torso. Diamondhead rose his arm out as not only did armor form out of his forearm, but energy spikes also shot out from it. We spin as his back shards transform into energy. His back stretched out small diamond shards grew out. We zoom toward his head where a helmet formed around him, and later a door-like mouthpiece. His eyes glowed green and the light blinded the screen.]_

**Omni-Splicer Diamondhead** : OMNI-SPLICER DIAMONDHEAD!!!

_[Diamondhead raised his arm as an energy blade popped out.]_

**Omni-Splicer Diamondhead** : Now that's what I'm talking about!

 **Thumbskull** :  _[sat up]_  Oooh! Shiny!

_[Thumbskull raised his arms up and got up.]_

**Acidbreath** : No, Thumbskull, don't!

_[Thumbskull was laughing as he ran towards Diamondhead. Diamondhead stuck his arm in the ground and created a diamond pillar. Thumbskull tripped over the pillar as it sent him flying towards the ground, knocking him unconscious. Acidbreath exhaled a spray of acid as Diamondhead's trapdoor mouthpiece shot open and he unleashed a sonic scream. It blew the acid back at Acidbreath, who fell back, screaming in pain as he held onto his face. Maria continued blasting explosive energy at Frightwig as she continued to jump backwards to dodge the attack. Eventually, Maria aimed her palms right by Frightwig's chest and it unleashed an energy burst, sending Frightwig flying back in circles until she eventually fell to the ground, unconscious. Eventually everything cut to black and we open up with the Circus Freaks waking up in a diamond cage.]_

**Maria** : We finally got you.

_[Acidbreath looked up, revealing half of the skin on his face was burnt with black spots, same with his eyes. He no longer had any hair. Maria and Diamondhead cringed.]_

**Maria** : Oooh... that's going to leave a mark.

 **Omni-Splicer Diamondhead** : Anyway, after all the crap you've pulled. [Raises sword] It's time you three faced justice!

 **Acidbreath** : What?

 **Maria** : You know, all of those jewelry thefts.

 **Omni-Splicer Diamondhead** : Trashing the school play.

 **Maria** : Setting off all those amber alerts.

 **Omni-Splicer Diamondhead** : Making me look like an idiot.

 **Acidbreath** : YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

 **Thumbskull** : We didn't steal anything!

 **Maria** : Oh yeah? Like I'm supposed to believe that? [crossing arms]

 **Frightwig** : It's true! We've been dealing with these three other felons for the last week! Beating us to those gems, busting our rides, laughing at us for apparently having a stupid theme...

 **Acidbreath** : Oh, I CAN'T WAIT TO RIP THEIR FACE OFF!

 **Omni-Splicer Diamondhead** : Wait a minute, if those freaks are telling the truth... then who's the one really behind all this?!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/The_Start_of_a_Mysterious_Plot.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018212500>]_

_[We cut back to the Horizon auditorium, where the cast was wrapping up a rehearsal. As Professor Aniceto was watching the crew clean up, he noticed a figure was hiding from the shadows. Professor Aniceto walked backstage and entered his office, he closed his door and three familiar figures appeared behind him.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : I expected you would show up sooner or later.

 **Female Figure** : We got what you wanted. Although...

 **Professor Aniceto** : Out with it.

 **Female Figure** : We ran into some trouble from those Circus Freaks E-10 was talking about.

 **Male Figure** : Not to mention, E-10 and his bodyguard showed up just as we left.

 **Female Figure** : We were lucky to get away before they noticed us.

 **Professor Aniceto** : Excellent. Now we can carry on with our plans.

_[Professor Aniceto grabbed the gem out of the bag and placed it back inside. He went to the closet to grab a change of wardrobe.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Once the producers arrive next week, I will officially be titled the greatest school-play director of all of California, then I can finally get out of this wretched state and move on to Broadway. And with these gems, we can end off this play with a bang! I'll be the world's greatest showman! And nobody, not even the infamous E-10 will stand in our way.

_[Meanwhile, Nikki was walking off the set, where she noticed electricity was sparking from her fingertips. She shrugged it off and continued walking. We cut back to Professor Aniceto's figure where as a spotlight shone on his face, his shadow revealed that he was placing a jester mask on his face. Professor Aniceto, in a fool's costume, stepped forward and revealed himself to be Punchinello.]_

**Punchinello** : Time to get to work...

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_

 

_\----_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/92/Episode_25_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025212113>]_

_[We shifted through scenes of Lieutenant Steel giving Nikki a device. Then we shift to Ethan jumping on stage as Punchinello dropping onto the stage. We shift to Maria singing on stage as an Omni-Spliced XLR8 fights Punchinello. The last scene shows Ethan and Alice having a moment as the two turn red.]_

**NEXT TIME EPISODE 25: THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**


	25. Episode 25 - "The Show Must Go On!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Maria do everything they can to stop Professor Ancieto's Grand Scheme, even if it means stopping Nikki's play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Season 1 is officially complete!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/19/To_Adventure%21_%28Episode_25%2C_Nikki%27s_Biosuit%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101223306>]_

_[The setting took place at night on an empty remote field located on top of a hill near the SACT headquarters. Nikki was firing electrical blasts at a few human-doll targets. More targets appeared from the side and Nikki raised her fingers and created a bolt of electricity that zig-zagged through all the targets, blowing them to bits. Nearby, Terence was monitoring her progress on a laptop. We zoom into the laptop, as it was monitoring her nervous system. Eventually, all the targets were destroyed and Nikki sighed from exhaustion.]_

**Nikki** : How's that for target practice?

 **Terence** : Good, but you forgot one thing.

_[Terence pressed a button and a few more targets popped up and fired paint from their blasters. Nikki screamed and instinctively back flipped. She landed on one of the targets, smashing it under her feet, and quickly sidestepped as a barrage of paint balls flew at her and knocked the target down with a static punch. She rushed to the last one and chopped it in half with a single electrical swipe.]_

**Nikki** : No way, I have agility powers now! Awesome! I'm just as flexible as Ethan!

_[Nikki began walking toward Terence as he spoke.]_

**Terence** : And with more practice, you'll be able to have more control of your surroundings better than Ethan.

 **Nikki** : Damn straight.

_[The two high-fived.]_

**Terence** : According to the reports on this thing, you're almost demonstrating your full strength of your power.

 **Nikki** : Neat! Thought it would be harder to juggle the play and my powers, but... it's easier than I even imagined! Anyway, I better get back to the set.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Hey, just the person I wanted to see.

 **Nikki** : Lieutenant, what are you doing here?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, I was on my way up here when I saw you making use of your powers. You're getting better at them, Nikki.

 **Nikki** : Thanks.

 **Lieutenant Steel** :  _[Handing her a watch.]_  Here.

 **Nikki** : For me?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Turn the dial.

_[Nikki turned the dial, and suddenly, she was surrounded by an updated version of her GLEE armor. It grew a helmet which attached to her head, then formed a visor around her face. Then on her back, a pair of wings sprouted out.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Whoa! Now THIS is awesome!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You like it? It's your new biosuit. We had some of our best minds working on it. You should have full control over your powers and reflexes. We also gave you a pair of wings. It made sense given your speed and acrobatic skills.

 **Nikki** : Thanks! Okay, now I've got to go!

_[Nikki flew into the air and left the scene.]_

**Terence** : Hey, is there a chance that I could-

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Not in your life, kid.

 **Terence** :  _[Sigh]_  ... It was worth a shot.

_[Nikki soared around in the sky, smiling and enjoying herself. Her face soon faded to a poster of her character in the play.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/87/Aniceto_Foreshadow_-_Ep_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101223330>]_

_[Aniceto observed it, admiring the artwork. Behind him, the Symphony Destructors were setting up. He put on his mask and grinned.]_

**Punchinello** : Time to get to work.

_[We cut to black.]_

_[NEW OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4a/I%27m_Sure_They_Still_Love_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920053740>]_

_[The next day, we zoomed down from outside the Horizon campus as Ethan gripped a plate of food and a soda. Ethan noticed Hannibal sitting at the group's usual spot alone. Ethan took a deep breath and approached him.]_

**Ethan** : Hey.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, man.

 **Ethan** : Can I sit here?

 **Hannibal** : Sure, not stopping ya.

_[Ethan set his food on the table and sat down.]_

**Ethan** : Uh, despite what happened, are we still cool right?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, man. Of course we're cool. Just because Nikki's still mad at you, doesn't mean I'm going to stop hanging out with ya. That's her problem, not mine.

_[Ethan exhaled in relief.]_

**Ethan** : UGH, thank god. Wait, where are the others exactly?

 **Hannibal** : Nikki and Alice are at practice, and god knows where Terence is.

 **Ethan** : Well I've got something to tell you. The Circus Freaks weren't behind the attacks.

 **Hannibal** : What?!

 **Ethan** : Yeah, that amber alert we got yesterday, they were there, but they weren't behind the robbery or the attacks.

 **Hannibal** : Really?  _[Rubs chin, turns to Ethan.]_  Do you think it could be someone new?

 **Ethan** : Maybe... I'm going to go Wildmutt and do some investigating.

_[Ethan stood up and activated the Omnitrix. Hannibal also stood and grabbed Ethan's hand to stop him from transforming.]_

**Hannibal** : Actually, I can't let you do that.

 **Ethan** : Say, what?

_[Hannibal let go and Ethan lowered his arm.]_

**Hannibal** : I was actually asked by Nikki to guard the auditorium from you.

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, because of your situation the other day, campus police are currently guarding you from entering the stage. They also asked some students with extra muscle, and guess who was asked to be one of them.

 **Ethan** : You've got to be kidding me.

 **Hannibal** : Nope.

 **Ethan** : Okay...

_[Ethan swiftly tried to think of an idea, then snapped his fingers as he finally came up with one.]_

**Ethan** : Then I need you to be my eyes and ears.

 **Hannibal** : Say what?!

 **Ethan** : Look, if somebody is trying to commit a crime backstage, it's gotta be Professor Aniceto and whoever is working for him. I need you to do this for me, as a GLEE member, I need your help with this one.

 **Hannibal** : Okay, I gotcha, man.

_[Hannibal fist bumped Ethan's shoulder and smirked. Ethan nodded with a determined look on his face. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/26/Something%27s_Not_Right_-_Ep_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101224043>]_

_[Meanwhile, we cut backstage, as the cast is finishing up working on a scene. Nikki hands a water bottle to one of the actors.]_

**Nikki** : Great job on the last scene, Violet.

 **Violet** : You flatter me.  _[Takes a drink]_

 **Nikki** : I don't know how you could have memorized that entire scene. It took me just three days just to get the first part.

 **Violet** : What can I say, I'm just that good. And you aren't so bad yourself.

 **Nikki** : Thanks, I-

_[Professor Aniceto came from behind the curtain.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Violet! Could I see you for a quick second?

 **Violet** : Sure thing, Professor.

_[Violet walked over to Professor Aniceto as she disappeared behind the curtain. Nikki grabbed her own water bottle and took a drink. We cut across the stage as Hannibal glanced over from the side, and snuck back behind. Hannibal slinked around the back of the props and listened to Professor Aniceto's conversation with Violet and two other actors.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : I'm afraid we'll need some extra funding. It's the only way we'll get this scene to work.

 **Violet** : Understood.

 **Heavy Male Figure** : Tell us, why can't we use those gems we stole from the other night?

 **Professor Aniceto** : Because, you stupid nincompoop!  _[Smacks with him paper]_  The cops will get onto us, it's bad enough E-10 already knows we're up to something as it is.

 **Hannibal** :  _[To himself]_  So it is true...

_[Hannibal tapped Ethan's contact and put it on speaker.]_

**Professor Aniceto** : You just make sure you get that money! I don't care what you have to rob, you just get it to me in the next three hours, understand? Otherwise, the other students might be onto us.

_[Hannibal placed his phone back to his ear.]_

**Hannibal** : Did you get all of that?

_[We cut to Ethan on the phone. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, yeah.

 **Teacher** : PUT THAT PHONE DOWN, MR. WELLINGTON!

_[We zoom out to the whole class staring at Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : SORRY!

_[Ethan blushed from embarrassment and hung up.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/bb/Sneaking_Around_-_Ep_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101224849>]_

_[We cut to outside the campus where Hannibal was backstage as he saw the actors leaving. Hannibal was on his phone.]_

**Hannibal** : Okay, they're heading out. They appear to be wearing some sort of jester uniforms, and they're carrying musical equipment. That's weird.

_[We cut to Maria, also on her comm-link, as she was standing on the rooftop watching them with binoculars.]_

**Maria** : Got it, I've got eyes on them! They're heading to their car, and I was able to hack into their phones. According to their GPS, they're headed for Mother Itsabilities' Antique Store down on South Kakapo Avenue. Ethan, that's your cue!

_[We cut to Ethan down on the ground as he was waiting anxiously by the Horizon Arts logo. The song shifted.]_

**Ethan** : On it.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/55/Omni-Splicers_Moment_Theme.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101225100>]_

_[Ethan ended the call from his Omnitrix. Ethan then turned the dial and turned from Zerox to Diamondhead to Heatblast. Ethan smirked, raised his arm up and slammed down. A green light blinded the scene and it fades out to the antique store. A vehicle arrived and parked right in the middle of a semi-empty parking lot. The three actors stepped out, who wore their jester uniforms. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/Omni-Splicing_Battle_%28Ep_25%2C_Heatblast_VS_Symphony_Destructors%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101225747>]_

**Male Figure** : Alright! You heard Punchinello, let's go grab some cash!

_[They stepped toward the store and suddenly, a fireball landed in front of them. They stopped moving and turned to see Heatblast jump at them.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : So, you're the guys I was facing back at the auditorium. I gotta say, yyour costumes really don't look so menacing during the day.

 **Female Figure** : It's the E-10 twerp! Get 'em!

_[The large male figure grabbed his bongos and played them. This shook the ground and sent Heatblast flying back into a car. Heatblast groaned, and as soon as he stood back up, he started rubbing his head. Heatblast's body was suddenly charged with electricity.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Okay, now you're about to get Heatblasted!

_[In a yellow spinning background, we zoom into Heatblast's back as he grew out a pair of phoenix-like wings. We then spin to the front as Heatblast checked out his wings.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Oh, yeah! WOO!

_[A yellow light blinded the screen as Heatblast went flying towards the large male figure, who went crashing into the ground.]_

**Male Figure** : Baxter!  _[Turns to Heatblast]_  You'll pay for that, shapeshifter!

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : I wouldn't be too sure about that.  _[Folds arms]_

_[The male figure was confused, he turned around and was thrown back by an energy boost, revealing to be from Maria's fingertips. The female figure began to play the violin, and it eventually lead to some bystanders to immediately attack Maria.]_

**Maria** : Gah!

_[Maria shot out a burst of light, temporarily blinding the attacking bystanders, and hid behind a car. While Maria was covering the wound on her shoulder, Baxter appeared in front of her and smacked her back into the street. She was struggling to get up.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Maria!

 **Maria** : I'm fine.  _[Wipes blood off her lip.]_  Nothing I can't handle.

_[Maria and Heatblast glared at the three figures as Baxter got up and prepared his bongos.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Then let's stop warming up and start really cranking up the heat!

_[Heatblast raised his out his palms as he started charging up a fireball, as electricity was surrounding the flames. Baxter played his bongos and it shook the ground beneath Maria, knocking her back. Heatblast readied a massive static fireball. Maria looked around to see the three enraged bystanders and other innocent onlookers watching the fight and turned to Heatblast.]_

**Maria** : Ethan, don't!

_[Heatblast noticed and tried to stop his fireball. Baxter eventually created a massive sonic boom from his bongos and it created a shockwave. The shockwave damaged the glass on the cars and buildings. Heatblast turned his statically charged novablast into a firewall to protect the people in time. As people ducked for cover out of fear, they looked up to notice they were okay and cheered. Heatblast put down the firewall and noticed the three figures had got away.]_

**Maria** : Good job, Ethan.

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Yeah, but...

_[A yellow light flashed from his Omnitrix symbol, and he reverted into Heatblast, then changed back to Ethan in a green light.]_

**Ethan** : They're gone...

 

**ACT 2:**

_[We shifted back to the Horizon campus, as an anxious Hannibal was waiting outside, wearing sunglasses and an undercover outfit. Ethan and Maria walked past the outdoor entrance and Hannibal walked toward them, meeting up with them.]_

**Hannibal** : What happened? Did you catch them?

 **Ethan** : No, they got away.

 **Hannibal** : Damn.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9c/Your_Mission%2C_Mr._Wellington_-_The_Struggle_is_Real_-_Ep_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101230940>]_

**Maria** : But it looks like our theory was right, Professor Aniceto is using some of his actors to perform heists to increase the funding for his own plays. It's unclear if they're Horizon students or if they're his own undercover agents. I'll run background checks on them later.

 **Ethan** : However, we still don't know their full story, so we're gonna have to do some more investigating.

 **Maria** : In the meantime, I think we should cancel the play that way we won't have to endanger anybody else's lives.

 **Hannibal** : Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow your roll! Now, I'm not against the idea, personally I think that's the safest approach. But, Nikki and Alice will flip after all the hard work they put into their play.

 **Ethan** :  _[Hesitates]_  I know, and while it would be for their own safety, we have to consider that they know they're onto us. If we cancel it, that will only drive them away.

 **Maria** : So what do you suggest we do?

_[Ethan thought to himself for a second, until he snapped his fingers and gained an idea.]_

**Ethan** : Got it! We'll do it when they least expect it, live and on stage!

 **Hannibal** : What?! You're crazy!

 **Ethan** : Maybe, but it's the only chance we're going to have to catch them, and what better way than to catch them in the act!

 **Hannibal** : No way!

 **Maria** : Do you have a better idea?

 **Hannibal** : Well, I could always bring one of the trap nets from our last play.

_[Ethan and Maria gave Hannibal an irritated look.]_

**Hannibal** : Yeah! I'll grab the net, hook it up to a string, wait for them to show up at the right spot, and then just at the right moment! Bam! I'll nab 'em and we can move on with our play! Oh and if they try to escape, we'll have tons of security guards to stop them! Easy, right?

_[Maria facepalmed and Ethan sighed, rubbing his eyebrows. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/28/Heart_to_Hannibal_%28Episode_25%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101231026>]_

**Maria** : They have highly dangerous and energized weapons. I don't think the campus police will be enough to stop them.

 **Ethan** : Look, Hannibal. I'm sorry, but we have to be there.

 **Hannibal** : But you're banned! How are you going to even step foot in there?

 **Ethan** : Don't worry, I have my ways.

 **Hannibal** : But Nikki will throw a fuzz if she found out!

 **Maria** : So don't tell her.

 **Hannibal** : You know I can't keep secrets from her! Forget it! I can handle this on my own, we'll confiscate their weapons before they have a chance to use them.

 **Ethan** : Hannibal...

 **Hannibal** : I can do this, alright! Just stay away from the play! and if you step anywhere near the auditorium, I'll contact campus security and have you arrested.

 **Maria** : Hannibal, you are stopping your friend from saving hundreds of lives down there. The same friend who has went out of his way to save yours dozens of times.

 **Hannibal** : I can handle it myself!

 **Maria** : If you don't let us go in there, I will have to confiscate your badge and remove all access to the SACT security and database systems. Understand?

 **Ethan** : Maria!

 **Hannibal** : You know what...

_[Hannibal grabbed his SACT badge and threw it to them.]_

**Hannibal** : Take it. I don't need it.

_[Maria took his badge, and she turned around and started walking away. Hannibal left the other direction. Hannibal looked back at Maria.]_

**Hannibal** : And if I see you two go anywhere near that auditorium, I will have campus security arrest you.

_[Maria turned back around and marched over toward Hannibal, preparing to smack him. Ethan ran over and grabbed Maria.]_

**Ethan** : Come on! Let's go.

_[Ethan and Maria turned around and exited campus. Hannibal grabbed his earpiece, and contacted the other officers.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey, Sheriff Mason, tighten up security.

_[Hannibal ended the call and walked away. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/Under_the_Villain%27s_Lair_-_Episode_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101231151>]_

_[We transitioned over to the SACT Headquarters where Maria and Ethan were sitting alone in one of the offices as she was searching for files. The office was dimly lit, and green.]_

**Maria** : Got it.

_[Maria clicked on a file and three files opened up, revealing their faces and crime faces.]_

**Maria** : They're names are Maximo Parrish, Suzanne Hunt, and Byron Wells. But your friends probably know them as Samuel‎ Adolphe, Violet Tenor, and Baxter Omar. All of them were apart of a large jazz group from a while back; but after a certain performance 6 months ago, they got mixed with the wrong crowd, and appeased with weaponry once they worked with a former Broadway star Saumnif O. Aniceto.

 **Ethan** : He was a Broadway star? How come I never- oh that's right, I don't look at plays.

 **Maria** : Anyway, Saumnif Aniceto was formerly a performer for The Importance of Being Earnest, but before he could perform live, he was kicked out for setting up a pre-night party that had actual fireworks. Since then, he was banned from ever performing on stage ever again. But he didn't want to stop there. So he eventually took in other banned and rejected performing artists and turned them into a crime group, who you know as the Symphony Destructors. It says here he's only in it for the fame and fortune, but he always wants to end his crimes with a bang!

 **Ethan** : Like, what?!

_[Maria read further and her eyes widened. She then turned to Ethan.]_

**Maria** : Well, tell me something Ethan? He's a performer, what do you think he means by ending it off with a bang?

_[Ethan's eyes widened.]_

**Ethan** : It's  _the_  obvious, isn't it...

 **Maria** : Yep! To keep clear of all of their tracks, he blows the place up so they would never suspect he was there! He goes after jewelry, instruments, high-tech places, weapon facilities, you name it.

 **Ethan** : That would explain all the stuff he's been stealing. He all sets it up for his show.

 **Maria** : And his crimes.

 **Ethan** : Wait a minute, I didn't realize it til' now, but I might have made the blaming game easier on him. Think about it, I've been the one who's been sneaking in and trying to stop those guys! If they set off that bomb, they'll trace it back to me and think I was the one who blew the campus up.

 **Maria** : That's definitely a problem. I'll going head over and turn this into the authorities. In the meantime, go alert your friends. You don't want to risk anything happening to them if it's too late.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/Hero_Up%21_-_Ep_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101231314>]_

**Ethan** : No need to tell me the obvious.

_[The scene shifted to a park nearby campus where Nikki, in her gym clothes was firing electric blasts at a bunch of objects. Meanwhile, Terence was monitoring her body rate on his laptop. Terence gave her the thumbs up and Nikki wiped the sweat off her face.]_

**Terence** : You did great! In fact, I even got some pictures of you in action!

_[Nikki shot a blast from her fingertips at Terence's camera. The song ended.]_

**Terence** : Hey! I need that for tonight!

 **Nikki** : Relax, I just drained the battery.

 **Terence** : Yeah, you better have.

_[While Terence checked to see how his camera was, Ethan ran over to them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/78/After_All_This_Time_-_Ep_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101231440>]_

**Ethan** : Hey!

 **Nikki and Terence** : Hey.

 **Ethan** : Listen, I've gotta tell ya something.

_[Alice ran up and met with them.]_

**Alice** : Hey! I saw a blast coming from here, is everything-?

_[Alice turned over to see an object was destroyed and noticed Ethan was there.]_

**Alice** : Okay...?

 **Ethan** : Giant blast? What are you- Never mind, I'm glad you're all here.

 **Terence** : You had something to say, Wellington?

 **Ethan** : Listen, the Circus Freaks aren't behind this.

 **Terence** : Oh, really?

 **Ethan** : I know because Maria and I just arrested them the other night. Look, we did some digging and apparently this series of attacks is caused by a new group. They call themselves the Symphony Destructors.

 **Alice** : Symphony Destructors?

 **Terence** : What kind of name is that?

 **Nikki** : Do you really expect me to believe you?

 **Ethan** : No. Look, read what I have right here.

_[Ethan grabbed the phone out of his pocket and showed them the file on his phone. They each looked at the information.]_

**Terence** : Well, at least your information checks out.

 **Ethan** : Apparently your instructor is the head of the group who goes by the name of Punchinello. He's been stealing stuff to increase the quality of his show, and based on all his previous crimes, he wants to end things off with a bang.

 **Nikki** : A bang? I'm pretty sure anybody would want to.

 **Ethan** :  _[Snaps]_  I mean a bomb, dude!

 **Alice** : Hey, calm down.

 **Ethan** :  _[Sigh]_  Look, I'm just letting you guys know this now. Maria is preparing to turn this into the authorities, but there's a chance they might not make it in time, so I want you three to stay away from the play tonight.

 **Nikki** : Ethan, we can't do that! I'm one of the lead protagonists!

 **Terence** : And I'm supposed to take pictures of the show.  _[Raises camera]_

 **Ethan** : I don't want you guys getting hurt.

 **Nikki** : We can tighten up security.

 **Ethan** : Hannibal already has.

 **Nikki** :  _[Sigh]_  Why am I not surprised?  _[Folds arms]_

 **Alice** : Ethan, none of will get hurt. We're members of G.L.E.E. We can handle this!

 **Terence** : Yeah, have some faith in us, dude.

 **Ethan** : What if one of them attacks you, you won't have your armor, and I'm the only one with powers. And I'm pretty sure Alice is the closest one here to having any combat experience. No offense.

 **Terence** : We can handle this, in fact-

_[Nikki stopped Terence and shook her head. Terence nodded and took a step back.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, it's our play, we've all worked very hard on this, in fact this is our very next step to our futures, and if somebody is trying to sabotage it, then we won't stand by and let it happen.

 **Nikki** : Besides, even if there is someone trying to sabotage it, you'll be the one to blow the house down before they do!

 **Ethan** : I can be careful!

 **Nikki** : No! You won't! All you ever do is demolish anything around you, expecting you to actually be careful is the last thing I'd expect from you.

_[Ethan attempted to step up and say something, Alice dragged Ethan aside.]_

**Ethan** : Alice...

 **Alice** : I know. Look, I'm not saying you can't be careful. But, Ethan, you were banned from setting foot near the auditorium, and I don't want you to get into any more trouble than you already are. I know you want to protect us, but let us handle it, okay? I promise, nothing will go wrong.

 **Ethan** :  _[Deep breath]_  Okay. I'll give you guys a chance. But if things go south...

 **Alice** : I'll have you on speed dial.

_[Ethan nodded. The song ended. Later that day, the sun was almost set and the setting took place outside the Horizon auditorium. We zoom inside to see a pact house as guards were blocking from every entrance and exit in the building. The scene cuts to a nervous and excited Professor Aniceto watching from the side of the set. Violet sneaked up on him.]_

**Violet** : You ready, boss?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/73/Scavenging_the_Evidence_-_Ep_24_%28Terence_Discovers_Nikki%27s_Secret%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025205015>]_

**Professor Aniceto** : Ah! Don't scare me like that!

 **Violet** : Sorry.

 **Professor Aniceto** : It's just... the show I've been waiting for! I can finally end things off with the way that I've wanted to.

 **Violet** : I'm very happy for you, Professor.

 **Professor Aniceto** : Oh, don't be so cliche. Together, we're about to make all our futures bright! We'll go down as the ones who performed the best campus play in history. And with E-10 and any other distraction out of the way, nothing can stop us!

_[We cut to Nikki was getting ready inside a dressing room. Somebody knocked on the door.]_

**Nikki** : Come in!

_[The door opened, revealing to be Alice. Alice walked inside, while Nikki was checking her outfit.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Alice.

 **Alice** : Hey. Just wanted to let you know the show will start in 10 minutes. How are ya feeling?

 **Nikki** : A bit anxious, but nothing I can't handle. Is this skirt on okay?

 **Alice** : I think it fits just fine.

 **Nikki** : So, what about you?

 **Alice** : I'm okay.

_[Nikki looked up at the mirror and noticed Alice's fake smile.]_

**Nikki** : Sit down, girl. Talk with me.

_[Alice sighed. She sat down on the bench and took a deep breath.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e8/E-10_-_Everyone_are_Friends.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027035650>]_

**Alice** : It's just, I'm worried about Ethan.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, me too. I'm worried about Ethan stepping foot on stage and interrupting the play, or if he's even right about all this.

 **Alice** : You know he's right.

 **Nikki** : Really? Because he said the Circus Freaks were behind it, but then he found out that he was wrong and that it was some other group behind this. And you know how he is about these situations, he's always right, and I just hope that this time, he's wrong.

 **Alice** : Don't worry, Nikki, nobody's going to trash your play, not even Ethan. Besides, even if he is wrong, we'll have to wait and see.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, you're right. Is that what you were worried about?

 **Alice** : Actually, no... It's been two months since we've talked about starting our relationship, and he hasn't done anything about it since. I'm worried that... maybe he's forgotten about it, or if he lost interest, or...

_[As Alice tried to hold back her emotions, Nikki walked up and sat down next to her, as Nikki laid a hand on her shoulder.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, don't worry. He'll come around, and if not, screw him, you have me, Hannibal and Terence. We'll always have your back.

 **Alice** : Thanks, Nikki.

_[Alice checked her phone seeing a picture of the five on her lockscreen. The time was revealed to be 5 minutes before the play.]_

**Alice** : Oh! The play's about to start.

 **Nikki** : Right. I better finish getting ready.

_[Alice walked to the doorway.]_

**Alice** : Good luck out there, Nikki!

 **Nikki** : Thank you. Oh, and you too, with... him.

 **Alice** : Right...

_[Alice left the room and Nikki put her brave face on. The song ended. We cut to the front of the stage as suddenly the lights turned off in the auditorium, while spotlights were focused on the curtain. A company of actors enters with a purpose, the boy in the middle.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/41/Soul_Searching_%28Ep_25%2C_Part_1%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101232654>]_

**Boy** : When I was a boy, I wished I could fly.

 **Prentiss** : Me too.

 **Scott** : So did I.

 **Boy** : Out the window and over the trees-

 **Smee** : -high as a cloud and lighter than air-

 **Molly (Nikki)** :  _[Pushing through the actors]_  -then loop the loop and up to the stars! I dreamed about flying all the time.

_[The actors gave her a strange look]_

**Molly (Nikki)** : What? Girls dream.

 **Boy** : Up to the stars, I like that!

 **Molly (Nikki)** : Me too.

_[The boy and Molly gazed into each other's eyes.]_

**Aster** : Eventually, of course, we dream other dreams.

 **Prentiss** : We change.

 **Ted** : We grow up.

 **Aster** : It always happens. Nothing is forever.

 **Boy** : That's the rule!

 **Molly (Nikki)** : Everything ends.

 **Stache** : And so our story begins.

_[Stache clapped his hands twice quickly and the lights changed. Meanwhile from backstage, a group of knocked out guards were laying on the floor as Ethan and Maria entered inside. Maria wiped her hands clean.]_

**Maria** : Well that was easy.

 **Ethan** : It would've been faster if you allowed me to go Four Arms.

 **Maria** : I wanted to get my hands dirty.

_[Maria and Ethan noticed a guard walking their way. Soon, the guard looked at the entrance of the doorway, he saw nothing was there and resumed forward. Meanwhile, Ethan and Maria had hidden behind a rack of clothes. The rack moved forward.]_

**Ethan** : We can't keep hiding like this.

 **Maria** : I know, but we have to figure out where they're keeping the bomb.

 **Ethan** : Knowing Aniceto, he's probably saving it for the climax.

 **Maria** : So, in the meantime, let's split up and search. Oh, and don't try to get caught.

_[Ethan nodded, and they both split up to search at different ends of the room. The song shifted. The scene shifted to two hours later as the play was in its climax. The play's setting took place at a beach as a merman was singing.]_

**Mermaid/SMEE [Singing]** :  _ **COME TO ME, YE SHIPWRECKED SAILORS. LOOKEE HERE, YE WAVE-TOSSED WHALERS. OOH! AH! OOH AH! SAILOR BOY, KEEP SAILING NEAR ME. CLOSER NOW, SO'S YOU CAN HEAR ME. AS YER SHIP BREAKS TO BITS, FROM YER DECK, FOR A SEC, YOU CAN SEE MY LOVELY-**_

_[Stache bursts in.]_

**Stache** : No, no, no, no, no. The object is to lure 'em, Smee –not send 'em into psychoanalysis!

_[Stache ripped his wig off and moved to the side of the stage. Meanwhile, Ethan and Maria met back with each other.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d4/Soul_Searching_%28Ep_25%2C_Part_2%29_%26_The_Only_Way_to_Win.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101233057>]_

**Ethan** : Did you find the bomb?

 **Maria** : No. Did you?!

_[Ethan nodded.]_

**Maria** : Dammit, Ethan! You have the ability to transform into a speedster with your watch!

 **Ethan** : Yeah, and somebody keeps forbidding me from letting me transforming into my aliens out in public!

 **Maria** :  _[Facepalming.]_  But in matters like this, I think it's necessary! Especially when we're about to be blown to bits!

 **Ethan** : Besides, I'm pretty everyone would notice a green flash on the stage when they see one.

 **Maria** : You're not wrong, but we have very little time left.

 **Ethan** : Well I've searched every inch from downstairs in the auditorium.

 **Maria** : And I've checked upstairs. That must mean it's somewhere on the stage.

_[Ethan and Maria looked at the stage as the crew was performing.]_

**Maria** : There's no way we'll be able to sneak past them. You know what we have to do.

_[Ethan looked down, then looked back up as he took a close look at Nikki and noticed she went all-out with her performance. Ethan noticed something strange happening to her right and at the far end of the stage. Ethan squinted his eyes and noticed Baxter attaching something to a trunk.]_

**Ethan** : Maria! Look! It's one of the Symphony Destructors!

_[Maria looked across the stage and noticed Baxter was setting something up. She looked on top of the stage.]_

**Maria** : Not just one. Look!

_[Ethan looked up and saw Professor Aniceto upstairs watching from afar.]_

**Ethan** : Aniceto! Wait a minute, shouldn't he be downstairs?

 **Maria** : Looks like the director wanted to see how his grand performance in person. Plus, from up there you can see everything, including your lackies getting all the work done for you.

 **Ethan** : If Baxter is here, and Aniceto is on top, then where are the other Symphony Destructors?

_[Maria's eyes widened.]_

**Maria** : In the play...

 **Ethan** : Violet... and Sam...

_[For a moment we cut to Samuel and Violet playing their parts of the play.]_

**Ethan** : So, now we know they're going to do something, the other question is, where is that set something?

 **Maria** : I can give you one guess.

_[We zoom into Baxter closing the trunk.]_

**Ethan** : The trunk...

 

** ACT 3: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d0/Goloog_Golurk_vs_Reshiram_Full_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101233241>_ _]_

 **Maria** : The bomb is inside that trunk... If they open it, the whole stage could collapse, maybe even the entire building.

 **Ethan** : Then we better go and make sure that trunk leaves campus, asap! C'mon, we'll cut through backstage!

_[Ethan and Maria run toward backstage and Alice meets up with them, wearing a headset and holding a clipboard.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, I thought I told you we could-

 **Ethan** : Change in plans. There's a bomb inside that trunk, if that opens, the whole place could collapse!

 **Alice** : I'll try to get one of our crewmates to snag that thing before it enters the stage.

 **Ethan** : Right, in the meantime, I'll go after Aniceto upstairs!

_[Ethan turned the dial as he made his way towards the stairs. Hannibal stopped him.]_

**Hannibal** : Ethan, I told you what would happen if you entered this building.

 **Ethan** : Hannibal, listen! I gotta get on stage and-

 **Hannibal** : What'd you do to my men?

 **Ethan** : Hannibal...

 **Hannibal** : You're not getting on my stage, Ethan!

_[Hannibal grabbed a hold of Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, let go of me!

 **Hannibal** : I'm sorry, Ethan. This is for you own good. I can't let you ruin Nikki's show!

 **Ethan** : But people's lives are at stake!

 **Hannibal** : And I told you we can handle this. We have a plan!

 **Ethan** : And does that plan include stopping a bomb from going off?!

_[Hannibal hesitated; Maria tackled Hannibal to the ground, freeing Ethan from his clutches. Meanwhile, on the stage, Nikki was acting with Samuel who had her trapped.]_

**Molly (Nikki)** : Because of the contents of this trunk, Your Highness. Release my father, and we'll take the trunk off the island. Nature restored. Mollusks live happily ever after!

_[Stache grabs the fighting prawn from behind, holding his straight razor at the king's throat.]_

**Stache** : "Happily ever after" my kebab knife!  _[aims knife at Nikki]_  You, kitty cat! Bring the trunk here or I cut the savage's throat.

 **Molly (Nikki)** : That's a terrible choice! I have a sacred duty!

 **Stache** : Take yer time. I'll count to three!

_[We cut backstage.]_

**Ethan** : No, the bomb's on stage!

 **Maria** : Go! I'll take care of Hannibal!

_[Ethan ran toward the set.]_

**Stache** : Excellent effect! The Stache is CUNNING! The Stache is BEGUILING! The Stache is BEGUILING! The Stache is SUPREME!!!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/The_Only_Way_to_Win_-_Episode_25_%28Ethan_Jumps_on_Stage%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101233544>]_

**Ethan** : I DON'T THINK SO!!!

_[Ethan ran in front of the stage. The crowd gasped to see him appear on stage.]_

**Molly (Nikki)** : Ethan?!

_[Ethan stopped to see Nikki was in front of him, and looked around to see the whole audience was staring at him. Meanwhile from afar, Terence held his camera and chuckled as he took a picture. Ethan paused and had a fear of stage fright. The cast members looked at him weirdly, Alice look worried, Maria was looking at Ethan but was thrown off by Hannibal. Ethan then shook off his stage fright.]_

**Ethan** : Aniceto! I know what you're doing! Don't do this! I know what happened to you in Broadway, I know what happened to the others! If you go through this, you'll never be able to set foot back on stage again!

 **Molly (Nikki)** : Go through what?!

 **Ethan** : He planted a bomb in that chest! If you open that thing, the whole place will come down!

 **Molly (Nikki)** : Ethan, seriously...

_[Hannibal noticed Baxter was walking towards Ethan. Hannibal ran for the control panel.]_

**Ethan** : I mean it! If you do it, we're all done for! So give it to me and don't open that chest!

_[Baxter jumped toward Ethan, but was caught by Hannibal's net and it trapped him, sending him swinging on the net trap. The audience gasped. The song ended.]_

**Professor Aniceto (voice)** : Well, I guess it can't be helped...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/31/My_Grand_Scheme_-_Punchinello_%28Arranged_by_EBOmnitrix%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101233925>]_

_[Violet and Samuel ran off the stage and the spotlight shone from above as Professor Aniceto was standing from upstairs. Professor Aniceto was dressed in his Punchinello costume except for his mask.]_

**Professor Aniceto** :  _ **You say, it can't be easy, no you say it can't be helped!**_   _[Makes fist]_   _ **But for what those rat bastards did to me, they'll surely pay, you see?!**_   _[Shrugs]_

_[Professor Aniceto grabbed a rope and swung around the stage.]_

**Professor Aniceto** :  _ **You've searched and gathered for all the clues, yes even my trick or two! But I guess it's time to for my grand reveal, so you better listen well!**_

_[Professor Aniceto jumped on stage as he attached the mask to his head.]_

**Professor Aniceto** :  _ **For I, Punchinello, oh yes Punchinello, I'm on a spree of crime!**_

_[The Symphony Destructors appeared behind him.]_

**Professor Aniceto** :  _ **And with my Destructing Symphony, you'll surely hear it all!**_

_[Professor Aniceto creeped around the cast and Ethan.]_

**Professor Aniceto** :  _ **Oh, I grab and steal for all the goodies, I make sure I take 'em all! And for my grand scheme, oh yes, my grand scheme! You'll dooly take the toll!**_

_[Punchinello then pushed Ethan to the ground.]_

**Punchinello** :  _ **So, listen well, you ignorant screw! I won't let you invade my plans!**_

_[Punchinello marched in a circle, as he and the Symphony Destructors posed.]_

**Punchinello** :  _ **For tonight, I'll take you all with me as I'll blow you into shrew!!!**_

_[The audience applaud to the song.]_

**Ethan** : I gotta admit, not bad!  _[Gets up]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c4/Time_For_Action_-_Episode_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101234221>]_

**Ethan** : But it's over, Punchinello! You're going where you rightfully belong, behind bars!

 **Punchinello** : Oh, we'll see about that!

_[We segment to Alice and Maria, watching from afar.]_

**Maria** : Alice, hand me the mic. I have an idea.

 **Alice** : I think I know where you're going with this!

_[Alice handed her an earpiece and a microphone, and Maria ran toward the stage. We cut back to the stage.]_

**Punchinello** : Get 'em, my destructors!

_[Ethan raised his arm up as the core popped up. Alice turned on the fog machine, and as Ethan slammed down, the whole stage was covered in smoke. A green light blinded the screen.]_

_[XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: Ethan spun to the front, and raised his arm up in the air as his skin turned blue with his hands transforming into black claws. A helmet formed onto Ethan's head and his body spun around. His head finished changing shape and his eyes lit up. He started running, and his legs sprung into the air and grew wheels from the bottom of his toes. In a spinning background, XLR8 ran from right to left then back to right, and XLR8 jumped into a pose with his arm raised up. Suddenly, the background turned yellow as XLR8 floated into the air by surprise, with yellow electricity shooting out from the Omnitrix. XLR8's body was soon surrounded by a white light.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: We zoom into XLR8's legs as his wheel transformed into disc, while energy surrounds them. XLR8 bent down on all fours as his upper body grew armor. XLR8's face mouth extended out as his slithery tongue stuck out. His back spikes turned into energy, and later the same with his tail. XLR8 stood back up as the background cleared behind him.]_

**Omni-Splicer XLR8** : XLR8 with laser discs-sss. I think I'll take it...

_[XLR8 rushed off into the fight and Hannibal ran on stage.]_

**Hannibal** : Don't worry, Ethan! I got ya!

_[Maria raised her arm up in front of the stage.]_

**Maria** : HIT IT BOYS!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/dc/E-10_-_Holding_Out_For_A_Hero_-_Maria_%28Arranged_by_Dowhatyoulove%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101234343>]_

_[One of the men began playing the piano down below. Colorful spotlights hit Maria, as she shut her eyes and sung on the microphone.]_

**Maria** :  _ **Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?**_

_[Suddenly, Hannibal, Punchinello and the Symphony Destructors stopped running.]_

**Maria** :  _ **Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?**_

_[Both XLR8 and Baxter paused with shocked looks on their faces. Baxter, holding onto XLR8, punched him in the noggin for a slight second.]_

**Maria** :  _[Raised her arm out]_   _ **Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and turn and I dream of what I need...**_

_[XLR8 smirked and bit onto Baxter's arm, he rushed off him. Suddenly a band began performing, including trumpet, drum, string and guitar players.]_

**Maria** :  _ **I need a hero!**_

_[Hannibal punched Samuel twice and it sent him flying backwards.]_

**Maria** :  _ **I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!**_

_[Violet grabbed her violin and started playing. Hannibal fell into her spell and walked zombified toward Maria.]_

**Maria** :  _ **He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast! And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!**_

_[XLR8 dashed toward Hannibal in a yellow blur, and knocked him unconscious. XLR8 ran back toward Baxter as he played the bongos. This sent shock waves towards XLR8 direction, and caught him off balance.]_

**Maria** :  _ **I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light!**_

_[The cast ran offstage, Nikki looked around and found a place to hide.]_

**Maria** :  _ **He's gotta be sure!**_

_[ACTION SHOT: XLR8 smashed Samuel's Saxophone into his face and sent him flying.]_

**Maria** :  _ **And it's gotta be soon!**_

_[ACTION SHOT: XLR8 smashed Violet's Violin into her chest and sent her flying.]_

**Maria** :  _ **And he's gotta be larger than life!**_

_[XLR8 turned to Baxter, and hissed at him. We cut to Nikki hiding behind a set prop.]_

**Nikki** : I guess now is a better time than any...

_[Nikki opened the faceplate from her watch and suddenly her costume began to form around her.]_

_[FIREFLY TRANSFORMATION: A black and golden armored costume formed around Nikki's hand. It spread to her back and eventually grew an orange pair of wings. Nikki raised her head up with a serious look on her face and a helmet and a pair of goggles formed around her head. A white light blinded the screen.]_

**Maria** :  _ **Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! Out where the lightning splits the sea!**_

_[Baxter tried to smash XLR8 from his left. XLR8 dodged, then Baxter tried again with his right. Baxter grabbed his bongos and prepared to play.]_

**Maria** :  _ **I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me!**_

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Don't worry, Mutant XLR8! I got ya!

 **Maria** :  _ **Through the wind and the chill and the rain!**_

_[Baxter played his bongos, sending shockwaves to Nikki. Nikki flew over to dodge the attack.]_

**Maria** :  _ **And the storm and the flood!**_

_[Nikki fired an electrical blast from her palms and it electrocuted Baxter, knocking him out. Punchinello ran toward the trunk and grabbed the detonator.]_

**Maria** :  _ **I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!**_

_[XLR8 arrived in front of Punchinello and took a few steps back. During the rock solo, Punchinello fired a few energy blasts from his nose-flute and XLR8 swiftly dodged the attack.]_

**Punchinello** : Huh?!

_[XLR8 jumped and upper kicked him, which sent his flute into his nose and he went flying back. Punchinello spat blood.]_

**Punchinello** : My nose?! What did you do to my nose...?!

 **Omni-Splicer XLR8** : Give me the detonator!

 **Punchinello** : Sure thing.

_[Punchinello began to laugh manically as he pressed the detonator.]_

**Punchinello** : In about a few seconds, this whole place will blow to kingdom come!

_[XLR8 ran toward the detonator and grabbed the trunk. XLR8 then arrived outside and threw the trunk into the air. The trunk exploded, creating a small shockwave. XLR8 ran inside and gave him a smirk. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f6/E-10_Transformation_Theme_-_6.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191102000035>]_

**Punchinello** : No! It's not over yet! I'll still make sure the show will have its house blown down!

 **Omni-Splicer XLR8** : Sorry, but it's time someone stole your spotlight!

_[XLR8 tapped the Omnitrix symbol and switched into a normal Lodestar. Lodestar created magnetic waves and lifted him into the air. Lodestar then created a magnetic field around the other defeated Symphony Destructors. Lodestar lifted them into the air and wrapped them around a pole, and hung them from the ceiling.]_

**Punchinello** : No, I'm the director of the show! I get to say how things work! You cannot steal my show!

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Too bad, we already have.

_[Alice turned off the fog machine, as the Omnitrix began to flash red. Lodestar transformed back into Ethan, and Maria ended the song. The audience applauded for their performance, as Ethan, Maria and Nikki bowed in respect. We zoom over into the audience as Terence held his camera and took a picture.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1a/Little_Busters_-_E-10_Ep_25_cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191102000110>]_

_[A white light blinded the screen and we shifted over into the next day where the six of them were sitting at their usual spot. Meanwhile, Terence was showing them the picture he took from his phone.]_

**Terence** : Check it out, everybody in the school is talking about the show! They want an encore!

 **Nikki** : I don't think it'll be easy to perform that again.

 **Maria** : You said it.

 **Nikki** : Anyway, they decided to shut any future showings down now that the director was arrested. But on the bright side, a producer from Salem, Oregon saw me perform and loved it!

 **Terence, Ethan** : Alice: Oh wow!

 **Maria, Hannibal** : That's great!

 **Nikki** : Yeah, he's thinking about signing me up for a contract deal as soon as I'm done with college! I'm so excited!

 **Hannibal** : Congratulations, babe.

_[Hannibal gave Nikki a quick peck on the lips.]_

**Terence** : Speaking of big successes, look like you're the talk of the town, E-10. Everybody's going nuts for you stealing the show!

 **Ethan** : Nice! Wait, they didn't happen to see my identity, did they?

 **Alice** : No, I lifted a fog machine so nobody saw you transform into your Omni-Splicer.

 **Ethan** : Thanks.

 **Hannibal** : And dude! Check out that new superhero! She looks hot!

 **Nikki** : Really?!

 **Hannibal** : Well she's not as hot as you, but she was awesome!

 **Alice** : Yeah, if it wasn't for her, Ethan wouldn't have been able to take out all of them!

 **Ethan** : I'll be sure to tell her I said thank you. And listen guys, I'm sorry for how I've acted during this whole thing. I was being insensitive to all your guys needs and I wasn't thinking about how important this was to you. Especially to you Nikki, I didn't wanna go in and steal your show from you. Guess you hate me now, huh.

 **Nikki** : Hate you? Sugar, if I hated you, I wouldn't even be sitting at the same table as you. Besides, I also need to apologize to you for what I said last week. You don't cause trouble everywhere you went, I was just so annoyed with you, and I know you were just trying to do your job, but I was just scared to what it would do with my future.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, and I also owe you an apology, I shouldn't have been so eager to stop you from doing what you were doing. Hell, we'd probably be in the same boat if we were in each other's situation. And... I... I also shouldn't have threatened to arrest you.

 **Terence** : Whoa, wait!?

 **Terence, Alice, Nikki** : You did what?!

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I threatened to arrest him...

 **Nikki** : Hanny, what's wrong with you?!  _[Smacks Hannibal from the back of his head.]_

 **Hannibal** : Ow! I know! And I'm sorry... It's not something a friend should do to the other. So, I hope you can forgive me for being so defensive.

 **Ethan** : Eh, as long as you don't do it again, we're good.

 **Hannibal** : Thanks, man.

_[Ethan and Hannibal fist bumped.]_

**Maria** : Speaking of which. Here, your badge! Ethan wouldn't shut up until I gave you your badge back. Welcome back to the squad.

 **Hannibal** : Sweet!

 **Nikki** : Hey, uh.. Hannibal, Alice, can you give us a moment?

 **Alice** : Oh.

 **Hannibal** : Um.

 **Alice** : Sure.

 **Hannibal** : Is it important?

 **Nikki** : Sort of... I'll tell you about it later.

 **Alice** : Oh, um.

 **Hannibal** : Okay.

 **Alice** : See ya when we get back then.

_[Alice and Hannibal walked off. Nikki took a deep breath.]_

**Nikki** : Listen guys, I need to tell ya something.

 **Maria** : We know about your secret, Nikki.

 **Nikki** : Really?!

 **Ethan** : Yeah, after last night's mission, Maria and I dug some files, and we found out thanks to Lieutenant Steel that you have powers.

 **Nikki** : Oh, uh... wow I guess this makes things much easier for me.

 **Ethan** : How long have you had them?

 **Nikki** : I think since we first fought those cult guys back a few weeks ago. I'm not sure... Listen, the reason why I asked Hannibal and Alice to leave is because I don't want anybody else knowing that I have these powers.

 **Terence** : Whoa?! Hold on. We agreed since last year to never lie or keep secrets from each other again.

 **Nikki** : I know, Terence. It's just you know how Hannibal is going to react to all this.

 **Ethan** : Then why can't Alice know?

 **Nikki** : I'm just not ready to tell them, okay!

_[Nikki smashed the water bottle next to her, and a jolt of electricity sent it flying to the ground.]_

**Nikki** : Look, I just wanna figure out a way to go about this so I can tell him properly. Can we do that?

_[Maria, Terence and Ethan looked at each other for a moment, then turned to Nikki.]_

**Maria, Terence, Ethan** : Okay.

 **Nikki** : In the meantime, I'm going to go out to dinner with Hannibal, I'll see you guys later.

_[Nikki sat up and walked back to Hannibal.]_

**Terence** : Well, I'm going to finish editing these photos out for the Campus Magazine.  _[Leaves]_

 **Maria** : And I'm going to use the bathroom. Don't go anywhere, Ethan!  _[Leaves]_

 **Ethan** : I won't!

_[Alice walked back to the table and sat down near Ethan. The song ended.]_

**Alice** : Guess, I'm back.

 **Ethan** : Right.

_[There was a moment of silence between them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2b/Let%27s_Take_A_Moment.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181012034405>]_

**Ethan** : Since, uh we're alone together. I wanted to talk to you about... us.

 **Alice** : Oh, umm... okay.

 **Ethan** : I know I should've talked to you about this sooner, but being honest... I've been afraid.

 **Alice** : Afraid? Oh... I...

 **Ethan** : No, it's not that! I totally want to be with you! It's just that... I've been scared to tell you how I feel about you, that's why I've never brought it up. I honestly thought you were going to bring it up to me so I started waiting around.

 **Alice** : Funny, I was waiting on you too...

 **Ethan** : Well, I started realizing that a few weeks ago after the Literature Club. See, something happened that even I noticed you're not aware about. So I'll come to the chase. Hex's niece, Charmcaster, went out and put a spell on me and manipulated with everybody's emotions around me to the point it started manipulating with reality. You and I shared a moment, and eventually you got all mad at me for not confessing my feelings, and blew up right in front of me once I started talking to those other girls.

 **Alice** : You mean Mary and Anastasia?

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

 **Alice** : Oh, I'm so sorry, I would never...

 **Ethan** : No, I know. But you were so upset that... I thought you killed yourself.

_[Alice gasped and tears fled down her eyes.]_

**Ethan** : Turns out, it was all murders set up by Charmcaster so she could come out and kill me. But for a moment, I realized what I had lost and well... up until recently I've been acting but a complete jerk to you and everyone else, and you don't deserve that... So, I'm going to start working on becoming a better man for you, someone you deserve to be with.

_[Alice wiped her tears and smiled.]_

**Ethan** : And I promise, someday soon, I'll go and take you out, and it will be the most romantic date in your life. But, I want you to wait for me.

 **Alice** : What? Do you honestly expect me to...

 **Ethan** : Just a little while, that's all. I promise it won't take me like years or months or anything. I just need to make myself a little bit better, so once I'm ready, I'll come for you. Will you please wait for me?

 **Alice** :  _[Smiled]_  Yes.

_[Alice walked up to Ethan, and then she surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.]_

**Alice** : Just try not to make me wait too long.

_[Alice walked away, Ethan turned back and gazed at her. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/The_Start_of_a_Mysterious_Plot.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018212500>]_ _  
_

_[The setting shifted to nightfall, where meanwhile inside a cave, the cult leader was standing in front of the seal. Ken Kishu walked up towards the leader.]_

**Ken Kishu** : My, liege. We have gathered three possible locations of the whereabouts of the Inferno Viper.

 **Cult Leader** : Excellent. Prepare a ship and begin your search.

 **Ken Kishu** : As you wish.

_[Cult Leader looked up]_

**Cult Leader** : Soon... You will all be awaken from your slumber, and the world will tremble once they see what true power looks like!

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/df/Episode_26_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191102001528>]_

_[We shifted through various scenes where the first one included Terence telling the group about an event. Then we shift to Ethan entering his garage and dialing up on Zerox's icon. Just as Ethan slammed down, we shift to various groups of characters performing including a Daft Punk-looking character, Dexter Ottoman, Alice and her friends, and Terence and his own group of friends. The next scene included a shadow of Ethan walking on stage with a familiar set of characters.]_

_**NEXT TIME, EPISODE 26: BATTLE OF THE BANDS** _

 


	26. Episode 26 - "Battle of the Bands"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan uses Zerox to enter the upcoming Horizon event, Battle of the Bands! Meanwhile, a new villain emerges when he doesn't get to participate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Ethan finds a mysterious and super powered watch that transforms him into aliens, he moves to Merridale, CA where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, and together they attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams and to achieve each other's life goals. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his everyday problems. Whether he uses his aliens to save the day or just to write an essay, he'll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/46/The_Echoing_Distraction_-_Alice_Sees_Vulkanus_%28Ep_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108192001>]_

_[At nightfall, we zoom down from the night sky to the setting taking place outside a warehouse. We zoom inside to see a group of red Pickaxe Aliens carrying in crates filled with taydenite crystals. One of the Pickaxe Aliens accidentally dropped the crates and the other Pickaxe Aliens came to look and muttered at him. A large figure stepped forward to them.]_

**Voice** : Careful with that!

_[We zoom up to the voice, and it was revealed to be Vulkanus, standing before him.]_

**Vulkanus** : We don't want to risk anything happening to our Taydenite! I didn't have you slay hours just so you could make a mess! Now, clean it up and get back to work.

_[The Pickaxe Aliens were muttering at Vulkanus.]_

**Vulkanus** : ALL OF YOU!

_[Vulkanus's scream scared the Pickaxe Aliens and they went back to work.]_

**Vulkanus** : Yes... my plan is perfect. Thanks to scouting over that damaged mineshaft, I managed to clean out a whole truckload of Taydenite. Guess my buyer was right about Earth crawling with this stuff. Soon, I'll be able to use this Taydenite not to just spend the rest of my days in retirement, but I can also use it to build a super death-ray that will give me control over the entire solar system. All species will bow down to me, and there's nothing anybody can do that could stop me!

_[Suddenly, Vulkanus could hear the sounds of an engine coming from nearby.]_

**Vulkanus** : Wait, what is that?!

_[The door bursted open as six familiar looking motorcycle drivers entered the building, while Hypnotick also flew inside. The motorcycles drove around Vulkanus and some of the Pickaxe aliens.]_

**Vulkanus** : Aw, man! Who are these guys?!

_[Ethan parked his motorcycle and took off his helmet, as he gave Vulkanus a smirk.]_

**Vulkanus** : E-10?! Agh! What the hell are you doing here?!

_[As the two spoke, Alice, Terence, Maria, Hannibal and Nikki had also parked their cycles beside him.]_

**Ethan** : What can I say? I've got nothing else better to do.

**Vulkanus** : Ergh, I won't let you foil my plans again! And this time, I'm prepared!

_[We zoom out to Vulkanus's raising his gauntlet out as all the taydenite went flying into his fist. Vulkanus raised his arm out and fired multiple crystal shards. Alice raised her hands out and created an energy forcefield. They noticed the Pickaxe Aliens running toward the group.]_

**Alice** : Here they come!

_[Terence and Maria charged their fists.]_

**Terence** : Let us handle this.

_[Alice dropped the shield, and while Terence blinded them with a white flash of light. Maria created an energy explosion sending the Pickaxe aliens back. More of the Pickaxe aliens headed their way. Hannibal threw some back with his giant fists, while Nikki used her fast reflexes to knock them out. Pickaxe Aliens began to surround the Pickaxe aliens and it sprayed a red powder until eventually they fell asleep. Meanwhile, Ethan went running toward Vulkanus as he was dialing an alien from the Omnitrix. Four Arms' icon was selected.]_

**Ethan** : Time for a good ol' fashion, beatdown!

_[Vulkanus grabbed Ethan with his left hand.]_

**Ethan** : Agh, hey!

_[Vulkanus lifted his other arm and all the taydenite went flying into his gauntlet.]_

**Vulkanus** : You were saying?

_[Vulkanus punched Ethan in the stomach, which sent him flying into the wall.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Spits out blood]_  Agh, I'm going to feel that tomorrow...

**Vulkanus** : For you, there is no tomorrow!

_[Vulkanus lifted Ethan against the wall and held him back.]_

**Vulkanus** : I told you I came prepared. I told you I'm not going to let you foil my plans again. You should've went alien right from the start! Now what are you going to do?

_[Ethan looked at his Omnitrix, noticing both of his arms were free. He turned the dial, and had Lodestar selected.]_

**Ethan** : First rule of E-10 warfare, never leave the arms free!

_[Ethan slammed down, and the two were surrounded in a green flash of light. It revealed Ethan had transformed into Lodestar as he separated his magnets to free himself from Vulkanus's clutches. Vulkanus tried to grab him, but he was too late.]_

**Vulkanus** : No fair! Shapeshifting!

**Lodestar** : Are you upset?!

**Vulkanus** : ERGH! I AM NOT UPSET!

_[Lodestar created a magnetic wave and slowly started to split Vulkanus's armor into pieces. It eventually exploded, and Vulkanus fell to the ground, revealing he had a tiny body. Vulkanus groaned. The Pickaxe Aliens and everyone else took notice to this. The Pickaxe Aliens were terrified and made a run for it. Alice groaned and shot an electrical net, trapping all of them in one place. Meanwhile, Vulkanus tried to make a run for it, but Maria grabbed him by his underwear which lead to him swinging in circles. Vulkanus waved his arms and legs back and forth as he began to throw a fit.]_

**Vulkanus** : Ergh! I'll get you E-10, if it's the last thing I do!

**Maria** : Aw, what's wrong? Is the little baby upset?

_[Vulkanus screamed to his frustration, and everything went black.]_

_[NEW OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2b/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_S2_%28Ep_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108230339>]_

_[The next day, the setting shifted to outside at the Horizon campus as Ethan, Alice, Hannibal and Nikki were sitting at their usual table.]_

**Nikki** : So you guys are never going to believe who we ran into the other day.

**Hannibal** : So Nikki and I bump into Steven, and guess what?

_[There was a moment of silence.]_

**Nikki** : He's getting married.

_[Ethan spit takes his drink.]_

**Ethan** : WAIT WHAT?!

**Alice** : Seriously?!

**Ethan** : Isn't he a bit too young to be getting married?

**Nikki** : You're not wrong, but love comes in all shapes or form, and sometimes once you've eventually meet your soulmate, things happen in the blink of an eye.

**Hannibal** : Yeah, take a look at me and Nikki, we've known each other since we were kids and we eventually fell for each other.

**Ethan** : Yeah, after a bounty hunting time travel tried to erase you from existence.

**Hannibal** : What?!

_[Alice elbowed Ethan from the side of his stomach and he held onto it pain.]_

**Ethan** : AGH! Nothing...

**Hannibal** : I'm just saying, Ethan, it can happen to anyone at any time, and it's only when you've found the right person is when you know what you've got to do. 

**Nikki** : Funny, that this is coming from the only other person in the group who's gotten a girlfriend.

**Ethan** : I'm still trying...  _[Turns away]_  Shut up...  _[To himself]_  Baka.

**Alice** : Well, I don't have anything to worry about, because I have my Hypnotick. If only it could snuggle with me warm at night.

**Ethan** : How is Hypnotick by the way?

**Alice** : She's fine, the SACT caretakers have been treating her very nicely. They give her baths a couple times a week, and they feed and change her litter box twice a day.

**Ethan** : Nice.  _[Beat]_  Wait, an alien needs a litter box?

**Alice** : Well it's not like it can go anywhere else. I hate that it can only go out on missions. I just wish I could spend more time with her than just a couple times a week.

**Ethan** : Well, maybe I'll talk to Lieutenant Steel and work something out.

**Alice** :  _[Turns to Ethan]_  You'd really do that?

**Ethan** : Why not. I think she deserves some fresh air at least.

_[Alice smiled, Ethan took notice of this and blushed with an awkward smile on his face.]_

**Hannibal** : Oooooh I see that sparkle in their eyes.

_[Nikki elbowed Hannibal.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey! What'd I do?!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f0/Rise_to_the_Challenge%21_-_Episode_26.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108193358>]_

_[Terence arrived to the table holding a flyer in his hand. Terence pressed it down against the table.]_

**Terence** : Guys! Check it! I've finally registered myself for Battle of the Bands.

**Hannibal** : Cool.

**Terence, Alice** : Nice!

**Ethan** : Wait, what's Battle of the Bands?

**Terence, Alice** : Wait what?!

**Hannibal, Nikki** : Are you serious?!

**Alice** : Ethan, don't you remember what the Dean announced last week?

_[Ethan shrugged.]_

**Nikki** : Ethan, how have you not heard about Battle of the Bands? It's all Terence has been talking about for the past week.

**Ethan** : What, I have a short attention span and a terrible memory. I don't even remember the names of half the guys we go up against. Like the guy with the Thanos gauntlet thingy. Who was he again?

_[Nikki rubbed her eyebrows, while Hannibal and Alice facepalmed and Terence rubbed his head.]_

**Terence** : Why do I bother even talking to you...?

**Alice** : So, because of your guys' performance in Peter and the Starcatcher, the Dean wants to make a first ever Battle of the Bands.

**Nikki** : Contestants will go and sign up to compete in who will participate in Battle of the Bands. Whoever participates and is declared the winner, will win a $1,000 cash prize.

**Terence** : And I'm signing up!

**Nikki** : Terence, you think you're going to win that prize with those vocal chords.

**Terence** : Hey, you'd be surprised at how good I can sing. Besides, I'm not after it just for the money, I also want to make myself look good.

**Nikki** : Right...

**Alice** : Well, I'm signing up for it.

**Ethan, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki** : WHAT?!

**Alice** : What? It would be good writing experience, and it would be tons of fun.  _[Turns to Hannibal and Nikki]_  Oh you guys should sign up! You'd be a great singing duet.

**Hannibal** : Well...

**Nikki** : I mean we could...

**Hannibal** : Actually, no.

**Nikki** : Yeah, lets not.

**Ethan** :  _[Stands up]_  If no one else will, then I guess I better get in on the competition.

**Nikki** : You too?!

**Terence** : Aw, come on!

**Ethan** : What?! There haven't been any big missions lately, and none of the artifacts have shown up. So, why not?

**Terence** : He's probably going to use Echo Echo to win the competition.

**Hannibal** : He doesn't have him anymore, remember?

**Nikki** : And how do you think Maria is going to feel about all this?

**Ethan** : She'll be fine. Besides what she doesn't know won't kill her.

_[The others sighed.]_

**Nikki** : Then how are you going to form a band when all you've got is your composing friend online friend?

**Ethan** : Uh, he and I aren't talking right now... But relax! I've got this covered. I'm a one man band after all. Besides, have I ever let you guys down before?

**Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki** : Yes!

**Ethan** : Okay, then I won't this time...

**Terence** : Dude, how is your one man band going to work? Even if you used your aliens, it's going to be just you. There's no way you can do it.

**Ethan** : Oh, you'll see.

**Alice** : Agh! This is going to be so much fun! Three friends battling it out to determine who can create the better song! I'm so hyped!

**Terence** : And I'm so irritated.

_[Terence rubbed his eyebrows, and exasperated.]_

**Terence** : Okay, I'm going to start practicing... If I'm going to win against you two, I'm going to need all the help I can get.

_[Terence walked away with an annoyed look on his face.]_

**Ethan** : Then I better get to it too.  _[Stands up]_  Can't let Terence hog all the glory!  _[Runs off]_

**Alice** : Good luck!

**Hannibal** : Does he really think a one man band is going to work?

_[Dexter walked beside them trying to carry all his instruments, and then fell over.]_

**Nikki** : I don't know, but he'll sure do better than Dexter.

_[The song ended. The scene shifted into Ethan's house as Ethan arrived inside his garage. Ethan walked down the stairs and all that was inside was an empty space with garage boxes on the side.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, this'll be a perfect place to practice. Now before I get the instruments, I'm going to need a band.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/E-10_Transformation.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629082552>]_

**Ethan** : That means I'll need someone to help me on such short-notice.  _[Ethan began turning the dial.]_  And who better to trust then myself of course!

_[Zerox was selected from the Omnitrix and Ethan slammed down.]_

_[ZEROX TRANSFORMATION: Ethan held onto his head as four tubes grew out from his head as they stretched out, wiggling in the transformation. We cut to Ethan pressing his right hand down on the ground as it changed shape. Ethan grew a third eye between his two as his hair disappeared and his mouth changed. We zoom out from his body.]_

**Zerox** : ZEROX!!!

_[The background faded behind him, ending the transformation.]_

**Zerox** : Aw, yeah! Time to show Terence how a one man band really works!

_[The song ended. Zerox walked up to a mirror.]_

**Zerox** : Let's go make some copies!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/19/Antic_Battle_-_Zerox_Creates_an_Alien_%28Ep_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108193844>]_

_[Zerox shot a laser from his mouth, scanning the mirror. Slowly something appeared to be coming out from his tubes. And in Zerox's suspense, it appeared to be a glass clone of himself. Zerox glared at it, and it shattered into bits.]_

**Zerox** : Okay... that won't work. What about...

_[Zerox looked down and scanned the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. From one of his tubes it popped out a spare Omnitrix.]_

**Zerox** : Huh... that could come in handy, but... no.

_[The Omnitrix glowed green and disappeared in a flash of flight.]_

**Zerox** : Agh! I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Can Zerox not create physical scans of himself?! C'mon, Ethan focus! There's got to be a way you can do this... Maybe I could try a mental scan, but how am I going to do that!? It's not like I can rip my head open or something! Or... can I...

_[Zerox grabbed his head and he slowly tried to remove his head off. As Zerox struggled and groaned, the tubes on the side of his began to open. It eventually lead to Zerox detaching part of his face, then grabbing it with his hand.]_

**Zerox** : WHOA?! Uh...

_[Zerox turned his face around to see the insides of his head.]_

**Zerox** : It worked! It worked! But ew, man that's nasty.

_[Zerox took a deep breath.]_

**Zerox** : Okay, here goes nothing!

_[Zerox's arm raised his face just right, and Zerox shot a laser from his mouth and began to scan his brain. Zerox shut his eyes as all four of his tubes raised out into position. Zerox began to push out as hard as he could while maintaining his scan. Eventually a chubby disformed Ethan shot out with multiple limbs sticking out of both arms. Zerox stopped scanning as he noticed the clone that appeared before him. Zerox had a terrified confused look on his face.]_

**Zerox** : Me as Smokey Quartz? Nope!

_[The deformed Ethan disappeared.]_

**Zerox** : Again!

_[Zerox tried again, as his sweat dripped down his face. Another clone shot out from the tubes, this time being a skinny and discolored Four Arms. The Four Arms clone began to lose breath.]_

**Four Arms Clone** : Help me!!!

_[Zerox made the clone disappeared]_

**Zerox** : Okay, one more time!

_[Zerox shot another laser and tried his hardest to create the clone. Zerox struggling, he began to lose his laser and tried his hardest to shoot it out.]_

**Maria (from outside)** : Ethan, what are you doing in there?!

_[Zerox stopped]_

**Zerox** : Nothing!

_[His tubes raised out into position.]_

**Zerox** : Uh oh...

_[His tubes shot out another clone, this time being a perfected Four Arms.]_

**Four Arms** : ALL-RIIIGHT!!!  _[Raising out his arms.]_

**Zerox** : It worked... It worked!

_[Zerox put his face back on and his tubes reattached to his face. Zerox walked over to Four Arms.]_

**Zerox** : I can't believe it actually worked!

**Four Arms** : You bet it did!

_[Zerox collapsed as he appeared out of breath.]_

**Four Arms** : Whoa! Take it easy, Ethan.

**Zerox** : Yeah... Right...

_[The song ended. The Omnitrix beeped as Zerox spoke, and he transformed back into Ethan. Ethan looked at himself with fright, but as he looked up, he saw Four Arms still standing in front of him. Ethan's expression changed from fright to a large smile with stars in his eyes.]_

**Ethan** : WAIT! I can keep my clones after my transformations?! Why didn't I figure this out sooner?

_[Four Arms shrugged.]_

**Ethan** : Well, it doesn't matter! We did it!

**Four Arms** : Haha, yeah!

_[Four Arms and Ethan high fived.]_

**Ethan** : I always wanted to high five myself.

_[Four Arms raised his arms down on his hips and chuckled.]_

**Four Arms** : So, what do we do now?

**Ethan** : Well first, we should go get some instruments and-

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/af/It%27s_Action_Time_%28Montage%29_-_Episode_26_%28Let%27s_Buy_Some_Instruments%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108194710>]_

**Maria (from outside)** : Ethan, can you get over here? Vulkanus is attacking downtown again!

_[Ethan and Four Arms smirked and came up with an idea. The Omnitrix symbol transitioned to the next scene. While Four Arms and Maria were fighting Vulkanus in a super sized and turbo-charged suit outside, Ethan entered inside a music store and ran up to the cashier.]_

**Ethan** : Hey! I'm going to need a guitar, a drum set, a piano...

_[In the background, Four Arms was thrown back by Vulkanus, as Maria kept shooting his Pickaxe Aliens.]_

**Ethan** : Oh and do you have that a DJ set or whatever that instrument is called? That would really come in handy!

_[Four Arms sent Vulkanus backwards, and an explosion went off in the background.]_

**Vulkanus (from outside)** : Owie!

**Ethan** : Actually, just gimme all you got.

_[Ethan gave him an SACT credit card, and the cashier hesitated as he raised his eyebrow.]_

**Ethan** : Trust me, it's for a good cause.

_[We cut to one of the SACT faculty reading the charges off Ethan's credit card.]_

**SACT Faculty** : 600 dollars for a guitar, 399 for a 5 piece drum set, and with everything else in total that's all... 8,000 dollars.

_[Lieutenant Steel who stood beside him, had a vein pop beside his head.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : WELLINGTON!!!

_[The song ended. The scene transitioned to Alice who rang the doorbell in front of Ethan's house. Maria opened the door.]_

**Maria** : Oh, hey Alice. What's up?

**Alice** : I just thought I'd check on Ethan and see how he was doing?

**Maria** : Oh, I see.  _[Smirks]_

**Alice** : No!  _[Blushes]_  I just meant for Battle of the Bands...

**Maria** : Alright, well, come on in.

_[Maria let Alice step inside, then closed the door. As the two walked inside, Maria noticed her phone was ringing. She grabbed it from her pocket and answered the call.]_

**Maria** : Hello?  _[Steps aside]_  HE DID WHAT?!

**Alice** : Oh, brother.

_[INSERT SOLO:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c1/John_Mayer_-_New_Light_%28Guitar_Solo%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108194833>]_

_[Alice opened the door and gasped. Ethan and some of the aliens were playing the guitar solo from "A New Light." Four Arms was playing the guitar, XLR8 was on the drums, Diamondhead was playing his own piano, and Ghoulseye and Wildmutt were doing background vocals. Ethan with his eyes shut was interrupted by Maria before he could sing his vocals.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/03/Misinterpreted_Information_%28Ep_26%2C_Maria_and_Alice_see_the_band%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108194940>]_

**Maria** : Ethan! What did you do?!

**Ethan** : I'm creating a band.

_[Wildmutt walked up to Alice, and laid his back on the ground, leaving his belly open to be scratched. Wildmutt was panting with his tongue sticking out.]_

**Alice** : So cute!!!

**Ethan** : Wildmutt!

_[Wildmutt whimpered and walked back up stage.]_

**Maria** : Ethan- h-how did you do this?!

**Alice** : Yeah, that's what I wanna know!

**Ethan** : Oh, I used Zerox to create copies of my aliens! Cool, huh?

**Ghoulseye** : What can I say, we're the best of the best!

**Diamondhead** : Yeah, you know it!

**Alice** : So cool!

**Maria** : Impressive... I mean, Ethan! You spent nearly 8,000 dollars on band equipment! Do you know how pissed Lieutenant Steel is? You need to return that stuff immediately!

**Ethan** : Alright, alright! We'll do it after the competition!

**Maria** : Competition?!

**Alice** : Battle of the Bands.

**Maria** : Ethan! You're supposed to be using your powers responsibly!

**Ethan** : Maria, chill! Not everything has to be about work and responsibility. Sometimes you just gotta have fun with 'em, ya know!

**Maria** : Yeah, but... this! Ugh, I can't deal with this right now!

_[Maria walked out of the room.]_

**Four Arms** : Wow, looks like somebody could use a-

_[XLR8 elbowed Four Arms to the side.]_

**XLR8** : Dude! Not while Alice is in the room!

_[Ethan jumps off stage and walked up to Alice.]_

**Ethan** : So, what do ya think!

**Alice** : I love it, I honestly didn't expect this from you. Are you going to use all 10?

**Ethan** : You bet!

**Alice** : I'm interested in how you're going to make this work.

**Ethan** : You'll see. Just don't tell anybody, okay?

**Alice** : Promise. I just came to let you know the talent competition starts tomorrow? You nervous?

**Ethan** : Nah. We got this! Nothing me or my 10 can't handle!

**Alice** : Okay, just don't be late. In the meantime, I'm going to get back to practice. See ya, Ethan!

_[Alice ran up the three stairs and left the garage.]_

**Ethan** : Later, Alice!

**Four Arms** : Ethan and Alice sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N...

_[XLR8 elbows him again.]_

**Four Arms** : Ow!

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to inside the auditorium at Horizons where the seats were filled. Meanwhile three judges were sitting by a three contestants. While a group of girls were leaving the stage, we zoom into where Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria were sitting in the fourth row seats on the left.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/df/Event_of_Horizon%21_%28Battle_of_the_Bands%2C_Practice_Entry%2C_Ep_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108201704>]_

**Hannibal** : Man, these performances have been so good so far!

**Terence** : What can I say, I told you I had talent.

_[Maria laughed and drank her flask.]_

**Nikki** : You did great up there, Alice.

**Alice** : Thanks, I just wish Ethan was here to see it.

**Hannibal** : Where is he, anyway? Isn't he supposed to go on soon?

**Maria** :  _[Finishes drinking, Sighs]_  He better be here...

**Steve** : Alright, we only have 2 more contestants before we tally up the votes. But until then! Let's bring out our next performer!  _[Trying to read it correctly]_  Lord Decibel!

_[Lord Decibel walked on stage as his DJ equipment was finally set up.]_

**Bill** : Now, Lord Decibel. What kind of name is that?

**Lord Decibel** : My DJ name.

**Steve** : Yes, very interesting. Why don't you show us what you've got?

_[The song shifted.]_

**Lord Decibel** : No problem. Because I'm about to blow your socks off!

_[Lord Decibel went up to the speaker, cracked his knuckles and began to play a DJ performance.]_

_[SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/34/Decibel_Drop_1.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108200114>]_

**Nikki** : Oh, wow he's pretty good.

_[Lord Decibel continued to play.]_

**Hannibal** : Good? He's killing it!

_[Lord Decibel reached the chorus. As the crowd began to cheer, even Maria looked up as she appeared to be taking an interest. The judges looked at each other as they wrote down their score. Lord Decibel finished up his score and the audience applauded and cheered. The song ended.]_

**Bill** : Great job, Lord Decibel!

**Steve** : You really killed it up there.

**Lord Decibel** : Oh, certainly, because I know how to give a good performance. I can't wait to see your results.

_[Lord Decibel began to leave the stage.]_

**Steve** : Alright, then. Now introducing...

**Bill** :  _[Snickers]_  Oh this should be interesting...

**Steve** : The Magnificent E-10!  _[Whispers to Bill]_  ...Is that really what he's calling himself?

_[Nothing happened. The crowd began muttering to themselves.]_

**Bill** : E-10?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f1/The_Struggle_is_Real.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315065047>]_

_[From the alleyways, Ethan ran down the far right aisle, as he, Four Arms, Lodestar, Diamondhead, Heatblast, Wildmutt, Goop ran toward the stage, while AmpFibian and Ghoulseye flew by.]_

**Terence** : Wait... are those this...?

**Maria** : Aliens? Yes.  _[Drinks flask.]_

_[Maria's flask went flying as XLR8 ran past them. The zoom made Maria's hair messed up, and she sighed as she tried to fix it. Meanwhile, backstage, Ethan just barely made it to the stage.]_

**Ethan** : Okay, they have our instruments ready. We should be ready to-

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/02/Scavenging_the_Evidence_%28Ethan_Bumps_into_Decibel%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108200639>]_

_[Ethan bumped into Lord Decibel and he fell over.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, I'm so sorry! I...

_[Lord Decibel paused as he looked up and took a look at his group. He snickered.]_

**Lord Decibel** : You're using the aliens to do the dirty work for you? Pitiful. As if you would stand a chance in Battle of the Bands!

_[Lord Decibel laughed as he walked away.]_

**Four Arms** : Man, what a jerk.

**Ethan** : Forget him. You guys ready for this?

**Four Arms** ,  **XLR8** ,  **Heatblast** ,  **Ghoulseye** ,  **Lodestar** ,  **Goop** ,  **Diamondhead** : Oh yeah!

_[Wildmutt howled.]_

**AmpFibian** : Let's do it, yo!

_[We cut to on stage where a green light came from inside the curtains. Suddenly the stage opened.]_

**Zerox** : Sorry, we're late, we just wanted to make an old fashioned entrance! Hit it!

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8b/John_Mayer_-_New_Light_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108202441>]_

_[XLR8 played the drums, Lodestar played the DJ, as Four Arms grabbed both guitars and started playing. Diamondhead began pressing on his diamond shape piano, and Goop played on his harp. AmpFibian from above was messing around with the light fixtures and had them shine on the band.]_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Ah-ah-ah. Ahhhhh.**_

_[Zerox took a deep breath.]_

**Zerox** :  _ **I'm the boy in your other phone. Lighting up inside your drawer at home all alone.**_

_[Heatblast sparked a small firework.]_

**Zerox** :  _ **Pushing 40 in the friend zone. We talk and then you walk away every day.**_

_[The audience seemed to be impressed.]_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Ooooh.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **You don't think twice about me.**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Aaaah.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **And maybe you're right to doubt me, but-**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Aaaah.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **But if you give me just one night. You're gonna see me in a new light. Yeah, if you give me just one night. To meet you underneath the moonlight.**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Ooooh**_

**Zerox** :  _ **I want a take two, I want to breakthrough. I wanna know the real thing about you.**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Ooooh**_

**Zerox** :  _ **So I can see you in a new light.**_

_[XLR8 slammed on the drums as Four Arms began his guitar solo. Four Arms then got down on his knees and rocked out at his hardest.]_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Ah-ah-ah, Aaaah.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **Yeah, if you give me just one night. You gonna see me in a new light.**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Aaaah**_

**Zerox** :  _ **Yeah, if you give me just one night. To meet you underneath the moonlight. What do I do with all this?**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **What do I do with all this-**_

**Zerox** :  _ **-love that's running through my veins for you.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **What do I do with all this?**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **What do I do with all this-**_

**Zerox** :  _ **-love that's running through my veins for you.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **Yeah, if you give me just one night. To meet you underneath the moonlight. What do I do with all this?**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **What do I do with all this-**_

**Zerox** :  _ **-love that's running through my veins for you.**_

_[We zoom into Alice as she began to blush and smile. We turn to Maria, who put her flask down as she began to smile and blush.]_

**Zerox** :  _ **Yeah, if you give me just one night. To meet you underneath the moonlight. What do I do with all this?**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **What do I do with all this-**_

**Zerox** :  _ **-love that's running through my veins for you.**_

_[The aliens stopped their instruments.]_

**Zerox** :  _ **O-oooh.**_

_[AmpFibian shut off the lights on the fixture, and the set resumed to normal. The song ended. The audience applaud for Zerox's performance.]_

**Bill** : Well I gotta say, that was mighty impressive, Steve.

**Steve** : Indeed it was, Bill. You just might make it to Battle of the Bands. But let's tally the results!

_[An overhead appeared tallying up the results, showing 8 people, including Alice, Terence, and Ethan, but not Lord Decibel.]_

**Alice** : Yes!

**Terence** : Nice!

_[A group of the other contestants cheered.]_

**Zerox** : Yes!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/84/The_Wish_that_Didnt_Come_True_-_%28Ep_26%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108202830>]_

**Lord Decibel** : NO! This is impossible! There must be a mistake! Why did I not make it?!

**Steve** : I'm sorry, Mr. Decibel, you were a great contender, but...

**Bill** : You just weren't as good as some of the others who had performed.

**Lord Decibel** :  _[Points at Steve and Bill]_  I demand a recount!

**Steve** : Take him to security!

_[A couple security officers grabbed Lord Decibel as they pulled him out of the auditorium.]_

**Lord Decibel** : This is not over! You'll be sorry for not picking me! You'll see, you'll all see!

 

**ACT 2:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/76/Friends_of_Horizon_%28Episode_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108203904>]_

_[We cut to the next day at Horizons, where Ethan was sitting with Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki at their usual spot. Ethan was casually laying back, wearing his sunglasses.]_

**Ethan** : So, what'd you guys think of my performance?

**Alice** : It was great!

**Nikki** : Yeah, Ethan. You were really spot on.

**Hannibal** : Yeah.

_[Terence was busy mummering to himself. Nikki elbowed him.]_

**Nikki** : Ahem.

**Terence** :  _[Looks up]_  Oh, it was good.

**Hannibal** : How were you able to get all of your aliens out there and sing.

**Ethan** : A true magician never reveals his secrets.  _[Sips soda]_

**Alice** : He used Zerox to create physical copies of himself.

_[Ethan spittakes]_

**Nikki** : Zerox can do that?!

**Ethan** : And other things...

**Terence** : Just because it worked once for you doesn't mean it'll work a second time.

**Nikki** : He has a point. What if you can't perform that same way next time.

**Hannibal** : Yeah, you don't wanna end up humiliating yourself.

**Ethan** : You do have a good point... And as much as I don't like other people, I hate myself even more.

**Alice** : Don't treat yourself like that! Just relax, you'll be fine! But you should come up with some safety precaution in case there an outburst or in case you can't do it.

**Ethan** : Right, just don't worry...

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/04/I%27m_Not_Done_Yet%21_%26_New_Light_Performance_%28Ep_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108204304>]_

_[The scene shifted to inside a busy looking basement. The room was dark but had a bright computer screen giving it light. Lord Decibel was sitting on his computer preparing for his next track.]_

**Lord Decibel** : How dare the judges not choose me! I was the best contender on the entire stage, I was even better than late pop-sounding crackhead! No matter, if they won't allow me to blow the house down, I'll have to blow the entire stadium! And I know just the song to do it.

_[On Lord Decibel's computer screen, it showed a music track rendering from his program, ready to be remixed. The scene immediately cut to a rehearsal.]_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Ooooh.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **I want a take two, I want to break through.**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Ooooh.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **I wanna know the real thing about you.**_

**Wildmutt** ,  **Ghoulseye** :  _ **Aaaah.**_

**Zerox** :  _ **So I can see you in a new light.**_

_[The aliens wrapped up their instruments and ended the song. The Omnitrix symbol began to flash from Zerox's chest and he transformed back into Ethan. Ethan wiped the sweat off his face as he walked towards the cooler.]_

**Ethan** : Take five everyone.

**XLR8** : You know, Four Arms, I've gotta ask. Why am I the one who's playing the drums when what I should be doing is playing the guitar?

**Four Arms** : I don't know. Probably because I can play two guitars at once.

**XLR8** : Well we wouldn't need two guitars when I can play a mean guitar solo at superspeed.

**Four Arms** : Question is, would they be able to hear it?

**XLR8** : Yeah, only it'd be so fast that they wouldn't be able to see it.

**Four Arms** : I'm not giving up the guitar, dude. But I have to admit, if we switched instruments, I'd be great on drums.

**Ethan** : What?! Nobody's switching instruments.

**XLR8** : But, c'mon, don't you think it'd make the band sound better?

**Ethan** : No.

**Diamondhead** : Hey, if we're switching instruments, I wanna play the harp! I bet with my diamond powers I can play a smooth piece of music.

**Goop** : Then what am I going to do?

**Diamondhead** : I don't know? Uh, be the bodyguard or something? Your body can shapeshift and it can stop anybody from getting away.

**Goop** : But I'm acidic, I could hurt someone! And if we're having any kind of bodyguard it should be XLR8.

**XLR8** : Whoa! I'm not going to be the bodyguard.

**Goop** : Oh, yeah? Well...

_[The aliens began to argue with one another while Wildmutt whined and stepped to the side. Ethan took notice of this, as a vein popped out from the side of his head. Ethan shut his eyes for a moment and yelled at the group.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/71/Don%27t_Cry_%28Ep_26_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108204815>]_

**Ethan** : GUYS!

_[The aliens turned to Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Are you listening to yourselves? We're fighting like almost every other band does before we break up. And we only have another night until the show! Look, everyone's happy in their positions right now, right?

_[The aliens nod.]_

**Ethan** : So there's no reason to switch anything. C'mon guys, we can do this! We're all going to be great, and we can't risk anything hurting the group.

**Heatblast** : Yeah, he's right!

**Ghoulseye** : We can do this!

**Ethan** : Alright everyone, are you with me?

_[Ethan places his hand in.]_

**Diamondhead** : Yeah!  _[Stacks hand in.]_

**Goop** : Yeah!  _[Stacks hand in.]_

**Heatblast** : Oh yeah!  _[Stacks hand in.]_

**AmpFibian** : Yeah!  _[Stacks hand in.]_

**XLR8** : Alright!  _[Stacks hand in.]_

**Lodestar** : Let's do it!  _[Stacks hand in.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Count me in!  _[Stacks hand in.]_

**Four Arms** : Oh I'm 4 times in.  _[Stacks four hands in.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7e/Event_of_Horizon%21_%28Battle_of_the_Bands%2C_Ep_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108204714>]_

_[Wildmutt snarled as he placed his paw in.]_

**Ethan** : Alright, all together now.

_[Ethan and the aliens raised their hands in the air.]_

**Ethan** ,  **Heatblast** ,  **Four Arms** ,  **Diamondhead** ,  **XLR8** ,  **Wildmutt** ,  **Goop** ,  **Ghoulseye** ,  **Lodestar** ,  **AmpFibian** : LET'S DO IT!!!

_[We cut to the next night where a stadium was being held at Horizons.]_

**Bill** : Welcome to the first ever Battle of the Bands! I'm Bill!

**Steve** : And I'm Steve.

**Bill** : And together, we'll be covering all the footage live in front of you. Tell the audience what we're going up against, Steve.

**Steve** : Alright, Bill. Tonight, 8 performing artists will battle it out on the stadium as they will each get only 3 to 5 minutes to perform one song.

**Bill** : And it's up to you, the viewer, to decide who is the best artist and who will go home with the 1,000 dollar cash prize!

**Steve** : Although, vote carefully. Because you never know what you might expect in the Battle of the Bands!

**Bill** : Now let's bring up our first competitor... Dexter Ottoman!

_[The crowd cheers as Dexter Ottoman arrived on stage. The song ended. He raised out a remote and pressed the button. Nothing happened.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/eb/Dexter%27s_Humilation.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108210308>]_

**Dexter** : Uh, what?!

_[Dexter pressed it a bunch of times, and it left the audience confused. Dexter Ottoman began to sweat. He took a deep breath out.]_

**Dexter** : Uh...  _ **It started when an alien device did what it...**_

**Crowd** : BOOOOO!!!!

_[Tomatoes were being thrown at Dexter as he ran away from the stage.]_

**Steve** : Oooh... that's gotta hurt.

**Bill** : I guess that furthers proves that you can't always rely on technology.

**Steve** : Reminder, you can also buy your tomatoes at Heckler's Best!

_[We cut to Hugh's shack at the far side of the stadium.]_

**Hugh** : It's the little things in life.

_[We cut back to Steve and Bill.]_

**Bill** : Our next contender is, Ramon of the People!

_[The song ended. The crowd cheered as the curtains opened for Terence and his group.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a6/Terence%27s_Song_-_Free_me_-_Cipes_and_the_People_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108211200>]_

**Terence** : HEY, HORIZON! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?

_[The crowd cheered]_

**Terence** : KICK IT DARYL!

_[We cut to Daryl kicking it off the drums.]_

**Terence** :  _ **Life, seems to fly, away today, I woke up in the morning and things don't feel the same. No way... But least I got my dogs, least I got my friends, least I got my soul jah love never end! For crying out loud come back to me, for crying out loud hear my plea! Whoa, don't get me twisted, don't get confused. Come on all awaken and it's time for me to choose...**_

**Background Vocals** : Ooooh

**Terence** :  _ **Maybe tomorrow, maybe tonight Give me one more chance I swear I'll get it right!**_

_[The drum player went hard as Terence prepared to play the chorus.]_

**Terence** :  _ **Cause Your Love, is My Love, and my Love is your Love! So your Love is my love and One Love is Our Love! And we can Free!**_

**Background Vocals** :  _ **Whoa-oooh!**_

**Terence** :  _ **The world, yeah! So won't ya free free free free free-me. If ya see see see see see-me. Won't ya free free free free free-me.**_   _[Turns to May in the back]_   _ **Be my girl, yeah!**_

_[May blushed. Meanwhile Alice smiled at May and rolled her eyes.]_

**Terence** :  _ **Come a little closer. 411 - Oooh My Heart is Strong!**_

**Background Vocals** : Ahhhh

**Terence** :  _ **202 gether. We can't wrong. We are on this mic do'in what I like, Won't get on the floor to give me some more, Flowers went to ember and what will become... This is how I know that you're the one!!! But least I got my dogs, least I got my friends, least I got my soul jah love never end.**_

**Background Vocals** :  _ **For crying out loud come back to me! For crying out loud hear my plea!**_

**Terence** :  _ **Whoa, don't get me twisted, don't get confused. Come on all awaken and it's time for me to choose. Maybe tomorrow, maybe tonight, give me one more chance I swear I'll get it right. Cause Your Love, is My Love, and my Love is your Love. So your Love is my love and One Love is Our Love! And we can Free, Whoa ooooh the world yeah, So won't ya free free free free free-me. If ya see see see see see-me. Won't ya free free free free free-me. Be my girl, yeah...**_

_[The crowd cheered for Terence as May to the side held her hands on her heart. We panned to right of May to see an emotional Alice, Alexia and Cassie who were standing beside her.]_

**Cassie, Alexia** : That was so beautiful.

**Alice** : I did not expect that from him.  _[Sniffs]_

_[The song ended. We cut below to the crowd.]_

**Nikki** : Even I didn't expect that...

**Maria** : I can feel the passion in my soul!!!

**Hannibal** : [Sniffs] I'm gonna cry, man...

_[We cut to the judges]_

**Steve** : What a... very touching... song...

**Bill** : He has a very beautiful voice, Steve...

**Steve** : Indeed, Bill.

_[Steve wiped the tears off his eyes.]_

**Steve** : Right, let's move on.

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b6/Life_-_Monstage_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108212236>]_

_[MONTAGE: We shift through four different bands. One band was an edgy rock band where each of them wore Obstagoon-looking costumes. The guitar players went hard on their instruments until they banged their guitars on stage. The second band was a korean acoustic guitar player as he played a bit from his song. The third band was an all hippie band playing relaxing music as the crowd waved lighters to the artist's song. We cut to the fourth singer finishing her song.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fc/Thank_You_Next_%28A_Latte_Joke%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108212251>]_

**Ariana** :  _ **Thank you, next. Thank you, next. Thank you, next. Yeah, yee.**_

_[Ariana finished her song as the crowd applauded for her performance. Ariana smiled and left the stage.]_

**Steve** : Thank you miss... Ariana Latte?

**Bill** : And now give it up for a band that's been the talk of Horizon, The Magnificent E-10!!!

_[We cut to behind the curtain as Ethan looked behind the crowd.]_

**Four Arms** : You nervous?

_[Ethan turned to see all of his aliens appearing in front of him.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah... Just don't know how well I'm going to do.

**Ghoulseye** : You're going to do great!

**XLR8** : Yeah, man. Relax, we got this!

**Ethan** : Yeah, you're right... All of you do...

_[Ethan turned the Omnitrix to where Zerox's icon appeared on his playlist.]_

**Ethan** : In fact, all 10 of us do!  _[Slams down]_

_[MINI-ZEROX TRANSFORMATION: Tubes grew out from the back of his head as he spun to the front with his head finished changing. A green light blinded the screen.]_

_[The crowd began to murmur to themselves while Steve and Bill looked at each other in confusion. Steve grabbed his mic and adjusted to his mouth.]_

**Steve** : Uh... E-10?

_[The curtains opened as all ten aliens appeared on stage with their instruments.]_

**Zerox** : HEY! HORIZON! You ready to make some noise?!

_[The crowd cheered for them. The aliens eyed Zerox and Zerox looking around at his band, he took a deep breath and looked at the audience.]_

**Zerox** : LET'S DO IT!!!

_[Suddenly, to everyone's surprise an explosion occurred. It threw all 10 aliens back into the crowd. Diamondhead creating a safety slide for Four Arms before he could fall onto the audience. As Zerox laid on the ground, the Omnitrix beep and he transformed back into Ethan. Ethan looked up to see the smoke clear around the stage. It was revealed Lord Decibel and his staging equipment had appeared on his stage. Lord Decibel prepared to turn the dials.]_

**Lord Decibel** : I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else to play?

_[Ethan gasped.]_

** ACT 3: **

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/ChloroClimax_%28Ep_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108213128>]_ **  
**

**Ethan** : Wait a minute, I know you. You're that DJ who didn't get selected in the Battle of the Bands. And you insulted me to my face.

**Lord Decibel** : Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? Too bad it would never hurt as much as what everyone did to me. It's because of those judges I wasn't selected, it's because of their opinions on why I didn't get to appear on stage! But no matter, I'll still be able to outperform every one of you here. In fact, you can expect this to be the last show of the night. Actually, this will be the last show of your life!

_[SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b8/Neuro-stomp_%28Decibel_Drop_2%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108220151>]_

_[Lord Decibel turned the knobs and music began blowing in everyone's ears. The audience screamed and held onto their ears. Diamondhead looked at his arms to notice he was cracking.]_

**Lord Decibel** : And there's nothing you or any one of your aliens can do that could stop me!

**Heatblast** : I beg to differ!

_[Heatblast threw a fireball. Lord Decibel created a sound barrier to block the attack.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Hah! Like you think that could stop me!

**Lodestar** : No, but I can shut off your barrier!

_[Lodestar launched his magnetic waves at the forcefield. The forcefield was beginning to ripple. As Lord Decibel noticed this, he turned a few knobs and sealed the ripple with shield, which redirected the magnetic blast at Lodestar, throwing Lodestar back. XLR8 ran over towards Lodestar.]_

**XLR8** : Lodestar!

**Lord Decibel** : You think breaking through my sound shield would be so easy? Fool!

**Ethan** : I need you guys to hold him off until the watch recharges, I'm going to try and think of something.

**Goop** : Understood.

**XLR8** : You're going to pay for that for hurting my friend!  _[Closes visor]_

_[XLR8 ran over towards Lord Decibel, he threw him off with a soundwave, sending him back. Four Arms clapped his hands and created a Boomburst. It went flying to Lord Decibel, but was redirected to himself. Ghoulseye fired the arrows from his cloak, which exploded onto Lord Decibel's shield, but did nothing. Wildmutt turned around and fired quills from his back, which reflected off his shield. AmpFibian absorbed the electricity from the spotlights and fired his EMP blasts at the shield, doing nothing. Diamondhead tried firing his shards but they turned into dust as soon as they got in contact with the sound.]_

**Diamondhead** : We can't fight him like this! What else are we supposed to do?

_[We cut to Ethan, who looked at Lodestar trying to fire his magnetic attacks, then turned to the Omnitrix. Ethan smirked and got an idea. The nine aliens tried to create a combo attack by firing all their attacks at the forcefield. The blasts combined and hit Lord Decibel's shield. The attack had almost broke through Lord Decibel's forcefield. It slowly began closing up. Lord Decibel increased the amps, and the boombox blasted louder at both the aliens and the crowd. Hannibal and Nikki covered their ears from the far back, same with the other contenders on stage, including Terence's band and Alice. The judges covered their ears, and Ethan did the same as he noticed the Omnitrix recharged. Lord Decibel stopped for a moment.]_

**Lord Decibel** : If you dare try that again, I will see to it that I blow this entire campus down!

**Four Arms** : Dang it, we almost had him! We just need something powerful enough to break his barrier.

**AmpFibian** : Yeah, but what?!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/54/The_Pillows_-_About_A_Rock_and_Roll_Band_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ep_26%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108220349>]_

**Ethan** : Thank you guys. But I got this now.

**Diamondhead** : What?!

**Goop** : Are you sure?!

_[Ethan gave them a smirk, making them realize he was sure.]_

**Diamondhead** : Okay, well go get 'em, Ethan.

_[Diamondhead gave him the thumbs up, and his body flashed green and disappeared.]_

**Goop** : Yeah!  _[His body glowed green and disappeared.]_

**XLR8** : You got this, man!  _[He flashed away in a green light.]_

**Lodestar** : Give him everything you got!  _[His body lit up green and flashed away.]_

**Four Arms** : Yeah, show him!  _[He flashed green and disappeared.]_

**Heatblast** : Show them how hot we really are.  _[Flashed away in a green light.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Give 'em the ol' Slimy Sinister Arrow Blitz.  _[His body lit up in a green flash and disappeared.]_

**Wildmutt** : RAARRRR-RUFF!  _[Glows green and flashed away.]_

**AmpFibian** : TIME TO AMP IT UP!

_[AmpFibian's raised his arms in the air and wiggled 'em as his body disappeared in a green light. Ethan began turning the dial as Lord Decibel prepared his next attack.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Fool! You just removed the only beings that could stand a chance to defeat me! What are you going to do standing on your own?!

**Ethan** : I may not have all 10 of them with me, but I only need one alien to finish you off!

_[Ethan raised his arm in the air, then slammed down onto the Omnitrix.]_

_[LODESTAR TRANSFORMATION: A swirling ball zoomed into the screen. Cells began to morph four times around Ethan's body. Ethan raised his arms and legs out, as his body spun to his back. He spun back to his front, and his cells continued to morph. Small magnetic material began forming around Ethan's hands, and then his entire body. Ethan's body shapeshifted into Lodestar, as his whole body stood out. Suddenly, the background turned yellow as Lodestar floated into the air by surprise, with yellow electricity shooting out from the Omnitrix. Lodestar's body was soon surrounded in a white light.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER LODESTAR TRANSFORMATION: Lodestar span around until he stopped at the front. Golden armor grew from the Omnitrix until it surrounded his chest. Lodestar's shoulder crests eventually turned into a giant magnet. We cut to his head as a helmet formed around him, as horns stuck out. We zoom out from Lodestar as the background faded behind him. Lodestar took a look at his arms, revealing to be sharper claws.]_

**Omni-Splicer Lodestar** : A more amped up Lodestar?! Now that's something you don't see every day!

**Lord Decibel** : Just because you took on a new form doesn't mean you can stop me!

**Omni-Splicer Lodestar** : Well... check this out!

_[Lodestar created magnetic waves, and it easily broke through his shield.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Impossible!

_[Lord Decibel tried amplifying his equipment. Lodestar floated in the air and reflected the sound off him. He threw it back at Lord Decibel and it sent him into the ground. Lodestar lifted up Lord Decibel's equipment in the air and he separated the parts connecting together. The sound coming from the speakers stopped and the audience was able to hear functionally again.]_

**Lord Decibel** : NO! My equipment! You can't do this! How are you even doing this?!

**Omni-Splicer Lodestar** : Apparently, you've never seen my Omni-Splicers! Quite frankly, neither have I! But you were the one who interrupted my performance, meaning I get to pay you back in full, show stopper!

_[Lord Decibel stood up as he attempted to make his escape. Lodestar dropped the equipment to the ground, and a rope surrounded in electrical aura surrounded Lord Decibel, and trapped him in its clutches. A trapped Lord Decibel was thrown into the air and Lodestar tied him to the top of the lighting equipment. Lord Decibel screamed to his frustration. The song ended. We shifted over to the police arresting Lord Decibel. Ethan was back to normal as he was standing next to Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria.]_

**Ethan** : Well, that was a pain in the ass.

Maria: Nice work, hero.

Hannibal: I feel like I can still hear the ringing in my ears.

Terence: You said it.

Steve: Okay, now that that mess is cleared up, we still have time for one more song!

_[The crowd cheered.]_

**Crowd** : E-10! E-10! E-10! E-10!

**Alice** : Guess they want you...

**Ethan** : Yeah, I guess so...

_[Ethan ran up the stage as Alice looked away upset. Ethan eventually arrived at the stage and grabbed his mic.]_

**Ethan** : HELLO! HORIZON!!!

_[The crowd cheered. Ethan took a look at a disappointed Alice down below in the crowd. Ethan turned back up and took a deep breath.]_

**Ethan** : Sorry to disappoint you, but those uh... alien guys I was hanging around with... Due to unfortunate circumstances, they uh, had to go and deal with Lord Decibel's situation. Besides, you've probably heard my song a million times by now.

**Crowd** : AWWWWW...

**Ethan** : But! I'm not one for disappointments! So, give it up for one of my closest friends since coming to Horizon, give it up for Alice and the Undefinable!

_[The crowd cheered. Alice looked up surprised, she turned to Cassie, Alexia and May and ran over to the stage. Once they arrived on stage, Cassie, Alexia and May went over to grab their instruments. Alice ran over to Ethan as he prepared to exit the stage.]_

**Alice** : Are you sure you want to do this?

**Ethan** : Yeah, I've already had my limelight. Now it's your turn.

_[Alice smiled.]_

**Ethan** : Good luck!

_[Ethan ran off the stage, and Alice placed her guitar strap around her shoulder. Alice tapped the mic, and she took a deep breath. May prepared the drums.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2e/Alice%27s_Song_-_Haruka_Tomatsu_-_My_Independent_Destiny_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108223255>]_

**Alice** :  _ **I've never been there, so let me go out. For I can reach you where you are. I will go. All for you, all for you and me, your and my future.**_

_[Alice and Cassie both began to jam on the guitar. May slammed down on her drums while Alexia played hard on the piano.]_

**Alice** :  _ **Mado no soto ni mieteru keshiki ga, Kawaranai asa ikidomari Dead End, Dokoka e ikitakute demo ikenakatta, Hitori janai no ni hitoribotchi. Atama no naka kamisama ga iu no, "Koe rarenai shiren nante nai" to, Yasashikatta dakedo tasuke wa nakatta, Kimi to deatta ano hi made wa.**_

**Alice, May, Cassie, Alexia** :  _ **Zutto sagashite ita atatakai sono te o**_

**Alice** :  _ **Fusagatteta kokoro wa ima tokareteku yo.**_

_[May slammed harder on the drums as they made it to the chorus.]_

**Alice** :  _ **Itsudatte soba ni ite, Futari no mirai souzou shite. Shiawase ni waratteru no shinjiteru yo, Itsudatte itsudatte, Kimi o omotteru yo, Ikidomari nanka janai ashita e to, Tsudzuku kyou ga aru kara!!!**_

_[Alice and Cassie began a small guitar solo.]_

**Alice** :  _ **Mou natsukashii kako mo tatakau genjitsu mo. Ima wa tou sugite mienai mirai mo. Hito tsunagi ni natteku yatto kidzuita nda. Sore wa kakegae nai watashi dake no unmei!!!**_

_[Alice and Cassie continued to jam on the guitar. Meanwhile as they sang above, Ethan and Maria spoke in the background.]_

**Ethan** : So, does this prove anything to you?  _[Turns to Maria.]_

**Maria** : Yes. You know, after all this time, I forgot what it was like to be five years younger. I spent most of my twenties training with the SACT that I forgot what it was like to have fun. Now, I understand why you went through all this trouble.

**Ethan** : Yeah, we can only have so much fun before something dark and serious comes around. And what better than putting my aliens to the test.

**Maria** : Well from here on out, I won't be so restrictive about how you're using your powers. Apparently you do know what you're doing.

**Ethan** : So, does that mean you'll be more laid back from now?

**Maria** : Maybe, just don't push me though. You still also have to pay Lieutenant Steel back for all that equipment you broke.

**Ethan** : Don't remind me.

**Alice** :  _ **Akirametakunai yo zetsubou no naka datte.. Ima hontou no tsuyosa to kimi to no yakusoku o. Mou makenai... Itsudatte soba ni ite, Futari no mirai souzou shite, Shiawase ni waratteru no shinjiteru yo! Itsudatte itsudatte, Kimi o omotteru yo, Ikidomari nanka janai ashita e to, Tsudzuku kyou ga aru kara,**_

**Alice, Cassie, May, Alexia** :  _ **Sou...**_

**Alice** :  _ **kimi to mirai e ikou!!!**_

_[The girls prepared to wrap her instruments, and Alice finished jamming her guitar. Alice took deep breathes, and to her surprise, the crowd went cheering on for her and their band. Alice wiped the sweat off her face, then raised his fist in the air.]_

**Alice** : THANK YOU!!!

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/31/Little_Busters_-_E-10_Ep_26_cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108223945>]_

_[The crowd continued to cheer as the scene shifted over to the judges and contestants on stage.]_

**Bill** : Alright! The votes are in!

**Steve** : And the winner to the first ever Horizon's Battle of the Bands goes to... Alice and the Undefinable!

_[Cassie and Alexia held onto each other as they jumped and cheered. Meanwhile, May took a sigh for relief.]_

**Alice** : YES!  _[Raises fist]_

**Steve** : You will each receive the $1,000 cash price, with royalties of course.

**Bill** : And you four get an all expense paid trip to Hollywood to see Imagine Dragons live on stage!

_[The girls squealed to their heart's content.]_

**Terence** : WHAT?! Aw c'mon! I wanted to go see them.  _[Folds arms.]_

**Bill** : Will you four accept this trophy?  _[Holding trophy.]_

**Alice** : I'd be honored.

_[Bill handed her the trophy and Alice accepted it. Alice raised it in the air as the crowd cheered for her. We cut backstage where Ethan, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki and Maria met up with Alice and her band. Terence wrapped his arm around May.]_

**Terence** : Congratulations babe.

_[May smiled and gave Terence a side hug.]_

**Nikki** : Seriously, you girls did great.

**Maria** : You rocked. Do people still say that?

**Hannibal** : Yeah, you were awesome! You gotta show me how you did that guitar solo. I believe it was like...

_[Hannibal air guitared as he made guitar noises.]_

**Maria** : No, it was like...

_[Maria air guitared as she made different guitar noises.]_

**Hannibal** : No, it had to have been...

_[Hannibal did a different air guitar imitation and it eventually lead to the two having an air guitar battle. Nikki, Cassie and Alexis laughed nervously. We panned to the left where Ethan and Alice were talking alone.]_

**Ethan** : You did great, Alice. I didn't know you could sing Japanese.

**Alice** : Yeah, well I had a lot of practice.

**Ethan** : That's actually... um... very attractive... of you.  _[Blushing]_

**Alice** : Oh, um... thanks.  _[Blushing]_  Oh, and thank you for giving me the spotlight.

**Ethan** : Eh, I had enough time in the spotlight. Besides, I never got to hear your song earlier, so I guess it worked out for both of us.

**Alice** : You know, that song was meant for somebody.

_[Alice eyed him as Ethan's face turned completely red.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, really... Uh... Who was it for?

**Alice** :  _[Smirks]_  Can't tell you.

**Ethan** : What?! Come on!

**Alice** : Nope, sorry, guess you'll just have to find out!

**Ethan** : Please! Tell me who was it for?!

_[We panned up to the night sky, as the scene faded to black, ending the episode.]_

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_ _  
_

 

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d1/Episode_27_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191108225041>]  
_

_[We shifted through scenes of Hannibal and his friends working on something in his garage. The next scene showed Terence meeting up with May at class. The next scene showed Nikki flying after Fistrick's crew. The next scene showed Ethan and Maria inside a restaurant as Ethan pressed on Maria's hand. Maria looked up at Ethan in shock. We cut to Alice and her friends passing by the restaurant where Alice looked at the window, watching this happened. Alice's eyes widened.]_

_**NEXT TIME, EPISODE 27: EVERYONE'S STORY** _

 


	27. Episode 27 - "Everyone's Story"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ethan and Maria chase down Fistrick's gang, everybody tries to enjoy their personal lives. Meanwhile, a surprising enemy returns with an accomplice.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/13/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_-_Episode_27.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115021956>_]

_[The setting took place on the sidewalks of Downtown Merridale. Many millennials were walking down the street. We cut to Terence walking down the street with Alice, May, Cassie, Alexia and Jarrett. Terence was drinking a smoothie while the girls were talking.]_

**May** : And then, Terence and I went to this outlet mall... What was it called again?

 **Terence** : Twelve Oaks Mall.

 **May** : Right, but while we were there, he just started giving me gifts out of the blue! Simple things like buying me my favorite chocolates, getting us massages at a spa, and even taking me that clothing store we always walk through but never end up buying anything in! And I actually bought something there!

 **Alice** : What?! No way!

 **Terence** : Hey, what can I say? I'm a sensitive guy. I know what all my ladies like. Especially when I've been given a bonus at my new job.

 **Alice** : That explains a lot.

 **May** : Well, even so, you are soooooo sweet to do that for me!

 **Terence** : Eh, it's no big deal. I'd do anything for you, babe.

 **Alexia, Cassie** : Awww.

_[Alice rolled her eyes.]_

**Alexia** : You two are so cute together.

 **Cassie** : It's so nice that we all have boyfriends. Except... you...

 **Alexia** : Cassie!

 **Alice** : It's fine.

 **Cassie** : Actually, why don't you have one?

 **Alice** : I'm kind of waiting for someone to get back to me.  _[Eyes turn to the side, blushing]_

 **Alexia** : Oh, is it Ethan?! I bet she's waiting for Ethan!

 **Cassie** : You two hang out so much together!

 **May** : You would make an amazing couple!

_[We zoom into Terence's horrified and detailed face. The background turned blue and slowly began to spin intensely.]_

**Terence (Thoughts)** : Oh my god! If those two hook up, I'll lose all the money I poured with Hannibal! I can't let that happen!

 **May** : Alright, guys! Let's go grab some food!

_[The song shifted as everything appeared in slow motion for a moment.]_

_[OMNIOUS MOMENT:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/77/STOP%21_%28Ep_27%2C_Foreshadow%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115005843>]_

_[Terence suddenly heard a loud engine coming from nearby. As the sidewalk sign turned green, Terence pulled May back. Everything resumed normal.]_

**Terence** : Get back!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d9/Down_the_Block_-_Ep_27.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115005855>]_

_[To their surprise, a few orange motorcycles flew from right down the corner of the street, then turned down the street. One of the cyclists was laughing.]_

**Fistrick** : You can't catch me this time, E-Bro!

_[Eventually, Maria and Ethan turned by on their motorcycles, and were chasing after Fistrick and his goons.]_

**Cassie** : Wait, is that...

 **Alexia** : Ethan?

 **May** : What's he doing on a motorcycle?!

 **Alice** : Oh, dear.

_[Alice turned to Terence, and Terence turned back as they both had concerned looks. Terence's phone suddenly began to vibrate. The number was revealed to be Ethan, asking for a FaceTime and answered.]_

**Ethan** : Guys, I need you down here, stat.

 **Alice** : Why, what's going on?

 **Terence** : I'm kinda on a date, dude.

 **Maria (Background)** : And we're trying to not get shot by at Fistrick and his goons.

_[Ethan was nearly shot with a laser beam, and Ethan turned to dodge the attack as he screamed.]_

**Alice** : Why can't you just get Nikki and Hannibal to help you out?

 **Ethan** : I can't get a hold of them!

 **Terence** : Oh yeah, Nikki has a rule about shutting their phones off while they're on a date.

 **Ethan** : Look, please hurry, I can't hold them off for much longer! GLEE Out!

_[Ethan ended the call. May turned to Terence and tapped his shoulder.]_

**May** : What's going on?

 **Alice** : Um, we forgot we had an important thing to do for glee practice.

 **Cassie, May** : Aw, what?!

 **Alexia** : Can't you two just ditch?

 **Terence** : What do you think I did?  _[Puts his hands on her shoulder.]_  Look, I'll make it up to you babe, okay?

 **May** : ...Okay.  _[Soft smile]_

_[Terence and Alice ran off and we cut back to Ethan and Maria chasing after Fistrick's goons. Fistrick tried turning down the street and the others followed him.]_

**Maria** : Surrender, Fistrick! We have full tanks of gas to go all night, but I'm pretty sure you don't.

_[Fistrick took notice to them, then checked his fuel to see it went down to a quarter of a tank. Fistrick turned to Corvo.]_

**Fistrick** : Corvo! Blast her wheels off!

_[Corvo smirked and pressed the Auto Pilot button. Corvo turned around as he cocked his ray-gun. Corvo blasted Maria's front wheel, and it exploded. Maria went flying off her motorcycle as she screamed from the top of her lungs.]_

**Ethan** : MARIA!

_[NEW OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/95/Down_the_Block_-_Ep_27_Part_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115005916>]_

_[In slow motion, Maria went flying off her motorcycle. Ethan reacted with a shocked look on his face and he turned toward the Omnitrix. Ethan turned the dial and had XLR8 selected. Ethan tapped the emergency break then jumped off before it stopped, and slammed down.]_

_[MINI-XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: Ethan floated back in the air as he was curled into a ball. Ethan then kicked his legs out as they turned black while his wheels stuck out from his feet. Ethan spun around, changing the rest of his body into XLR8. XLR8 dropped to the ground while he had his arm raised up in the air. The background faded behind him.]_

_[XLR8 ran toward Maria and he managed to catch her in time.]_

**XLR8** : Hang on!

_[XLR8 moved Maria to his back as they ran towards Fistrick. Meanwhile, one of his thugs turned and noticed them approaching.]_

**Thugg** : Oh no you-

_[XLR8 appeared beside him mid-sentence and Maria shot him off the motorcycle with a small energy blast. The thug landed onto the ground with smoke coming from his chest. The confused thug sat up and pats himself. He realized he was still alive, then raised his arms with a cheer. We cut back to Fistrick's point of view as the thug's motorcycle exploded. Fistrick pressed a few buttons onto his control panel.]_

**Fistrick** : You're not getting in the way of my pay this time, bro. Daddy's got some hot cash coming in.

_[Fistrick tapped a switch, and the back of his motorcycle sprayed a thick pink squirmish goo onto the road. A surprised XLR8 ran straight into the goop. As XLR8 tried to slide through the goop, he suddenly became stuck in it, causing Maria to fly off XLR8 and slam her leg and arm into the sludge. Maria and XLR8 both struggled to break free.]_

**Corvo** : Haha! Nice one, bro.

 **Fistrick** : Indeed, bro. Now let's get out of-  _[Zoomed into his surprised face.]_  HUH!?

_[Alice and Terence appeared from 20 feet away in their G.L.E.E. uniforms. Terence raised out his hand and created a bright white light, which blinded Fistrick's group. They tried slamming on their breaks to make a stop. Fistrick grabbed one of his tancyon cannons, and fired a large red energy blast. It sent Alice and Terence backwards. As the smoke cloud faded, it created a large hole in the ground, and Fistrick, Corvo and Hoodlum used it as a ramp and went flying above them. Terence and Alice looked up as they did.]_

**Corvo, Hoodlum** : WOO-HOO!

 **Fistrick** : YEA-AHHH!!!

_[Alice and Terence stood up.]_

**Alice** : Ergh...

_[They turned to notice one of Fistrick's thugs running after them.]_

**Thugg** : WAIT UP, BRO!!!

_[Alice shot an electroweb from behind and it threw the thug trapped in the ground. The song ended. ]_

**Thugg** : Ugh... bro...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/90/Your_Mission%2C_Mr._Wellington_-_Episode_27.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115010309>]_

_[The scene shifted to later inside Lieutenant Steel's office, as he slammed his hand into the table.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You mean to tell me THEY GOT AWAY WITH THE WEAPONS?!

_[We zoomed out as Lieutenant Steel went walking around the room, while Hannibal, Nikki, Ethan, Maria, Terence and Alice stood aligned in their uniforms.]_

**Maria** : Well, somebody didn't have their Frappuccino this morning.

_[Lieutenant Steel glared at her with a vein popping out from the side of his forehead, and Maria went quiet with a sweatdrop to the side of her face.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : What happened...?

 **Ethan** : Fistrick upgraded his vehicle and trapped XLR8 in some gummy sort of thing.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Why didn't you use Ghoulseye to phase out of there?

 **Ethan** : I... wasn't thinking about that...

 **Maria** : We also weren't able to make contact with everybody. Some people had their phones off, and others were too busy to make it to the mission on time.

 **Nikki** : Well, excuse me for wanting to have a date night.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, and we didn't know there was going to be a mission tonight. Somebody didn't alert us.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Even so, I expect you all to be here when I come in contact with you. Or at least when Ethan and Maria need backup. So until you six start taking your missions seriously, I will be cutting your pay in half.

 **Terence, Alice, Nikki** : AW, WHAT?!

 **Ethan** : C'mon!

 **Hannibal** : For real?!

 **Maria** :  _[Charges to Steel.]_  Wait, why do I have to be affected by this?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Because you're Ethan's bodyguard, and if he's not doing his job right, then that means you're not doing yours.

_[Maria groaned, walks back with her arms folded.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Until you can prove to me that you can take your missions seriously. This is the result you will be getting. G.L.E.E, out.

_[We cut to Ethan, Terence, Alice, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria leaving Lieutenant Steel's office as they walk down the new floor.]_

**Maria** : I can't believe I have to be affected by this. Me! I mean we're the ones doing our jobs, right?

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

 **Maria** : So we shouldn't have to pay the penalty for this!  _[Groans.]_

_[Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki turned around.]_

**Alice** : We're sorry this happened.

 **Maria** : It's not you two I'm mad at.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to turn my phone off!

 **Nikki** : Well when you're on your phone, you don't pay attention to anything I have to say! If you listened more, we wouldn't be in this situation!

_[Maria walked toward Nikki and whispered to her.]_

**Maria** : That doesn't matter. You have powers now, Nikki, and like Ethan, you're going to be called on for missions, whether you like it or not.

 **Nikki** : Who said I had to? Ethan's the superhero here; I didn't choose to have these powers!

 **Maria** : Well you have them, and as long as you have powers, you have to work around the clock just like the rest of us. It's your responsibility to embrace these powers, and do something good with them.  _[Walks past Nikki; Groans]_ , I'm getting a drink.

_[They stopped and looked at Ethan. Ethan looked awkwardly embarrassed.]_

**Ethan** : And technically I have to go with her... since she's my bodyguard, excuse me!

_[Ethan ran up to catch up with Maria. Nikki sighed. The song shifted.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c3/Fool_on_the_Planet_%28Ep_27%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115003911>]_

_[The scene shifted to an apartment complex near Horizons. We cut to a figure ringing the doorbell outside someone's doorstep. The door opened, and it revealed to be May. We cut to reveal Terence was the one who rang the doorbell. Terence raised out a bouquet of flowers and smiled with his teeth. May smiled back at Terence. We cut to inside May's room where she and Terence were laying by her bed set while Terence began to vape.]_

**Terence** : I'm sorry about tonight, honey.

 **May** : It's okay, Terence.

 **Terence** : No, I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. I agreed to hang out with you and your friends, and I even brought one of my friends over, then I just bailed on ya like that. I feel like a crappy boyfriend.

 **May** : Aw, no you're not. You just forgot you had G.L.E.E practice, it happens. Besides, you weren't the only one who had to bail tonight anyway, so don't make a big deal about this.

 **Terence** : Yeah, you're right... Agh, I could really use a blunt right now.

 **May** :  _[Laughs]_  Not in my apartment, you're not.

 **Terence** : Yeah, okay okay. But tell ya what though, why don't I make this up to you and we can hang out again tomorrow night?

 **May** : Sure thing.

 **Terence** : Thanks, babe.

_[May laid her head on Terence's shoulder, Terence took notice to this and blushed.]_

**May** : No problem.

_[Terence smiled and looked up at the ceiling fan. The light blinded the screen and we shifted to the next day, with the sun glaring out and we zoom down to where Ethan, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria were sitting in their usual outdoor table.]_

**Hannibal** : Okay, so check it out. The guys and I have found a way to make our lives much more easier.

 **Ethan** : And what would this thing be?

 **Hannibal** : You know those swiss army knives? What if there was one for construction tools?

 **Terence** : A toolbox?

 **Hannibal** : Well, a toolbox is a good start, but it's possible you might, say, lose something. This, however, will be a toolbox all in one. And it will even have a GPS tracker in it so you can't even lose the whole thing!

 **Nikki** : That sounds great!

 **Terence** : You're doing this because you lost half your art tools in Mr. Kilmore's class, aren't you?

 **Hannibal** : Uh heheh...  _[Scratches back of the head.]_

 **Nikki** : So how's the project going?

 **Hannibal** : Well, you see, we're having trouble with the tool selection. The device is either too wide, too heavy, or there aren't all the necessary tools inside. We haven't struck that perfect balance yet.

 **Maria** : Plus, if I can criticize here, I'll say that unless this thing can fit in the palm of your hand, which would make the tools inside much smaller than they need to be, the device will be an inconvenience due to the tools being attached to a larger block of a body.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, you make a good point... Does the SACT have anything that could-

 **Maria** : Just ask the scientists and tell them I sent you.

 **Hannibal** : Wow, really?! Thank you so much! I'm going to grab some more supplies.  _[Begins to leave]_  Thank you!

 **Nikki** : Good luck, Hanny!

 **Hannibal** :  _[Turns around]_  You too, girl.

_[As Hannibal walked away from the table, Maria chuckled to herself.]_

**Maria** : Did he really just say, "You too?"

 **Nikki** : Hey! Shut up!

_[Alice arrived to the table and saw everybody sitting around.]_

**Alice** : Hey, guys!

 **Ethan, Maria** : Hey, Alice!

 **Nikki** : What up, girl.

_[Alice turned over to notice May was sitting with them.]_

**Alice** : Ah! May!  _[Bows]_  I'm so sorry for barging out on you yesterday!

 **May** : Hey, don't worry about it! I understand, you and Terence have been pretty busy lately. There's just not enough time anymore, ya know?

_[Maria, Nikki and Ethan looked at each other in concern.]_

**Alice** : Well, it's time we change that! You're done with classes for the day, aren't you?

 **May** : Yeah?

 **Alice** : Then let's do something fun! I got two whole hours for my lunch break!

 **Nikki** : Hey! Count me in too!

 **May** : Oh, I think there's this restaurant Cassie and Alexia said they were going to, it's called the RH Cafe. It's only 30 minutes from here, but it's extremely good!

 **Nikki** : Let's go, then!

 **Alice** : Yeah!

 **Terence** : You three drive safely! And make sure you take good care of my girl, okay!

 **Nikki** : Oh, don't worry about it!

 **Alice** : We'll be fine! See ya, guys!

 **Ethan** : Later...

 **Maria** :  _[Turns to Terence]_  Speaking of which, how's the situation going on your end?

 **Terence** : It's fine, although now I'm not going to be able to spend as much time with her because of our "GLEE Club."

 **Maria** : Look, we're not happy about this situation either. But we're trying our best to make sure we can work around your personal life, Terence. Sometimes you have to put your duties over your personal needs.

 **Terence** : What's the big deal anyway? I don't see you guys getting up on Ethan's ass every time he messes around, or has to work on some stupid project at last minute. It's like you're babying him or something!

 **Ethan** : Because I know how to work around my schedule.

 **Terence** : And I don't?

 **Ethan** : No, but I also have no life, so there's that.

 **Terence** : Yeah, whatever, I'll see you guys later.

_[Terence grabbed his bag and left for class as we pan out with Ethan and Maria with concerned looks on their faces. Meanwhile, In a large room with concrete for walls, there is a huge mess in the living space where mechanical parts and garbage were scattered everywhere. The lighting was dim. Hoodlum was laying on the couch while Corvo was on the computer.]_

**Corvo** : The next shipment will arrive at 5 o'clock sharp.

_[Fistrick, wearing boxing gloves, he was continuously punching a sack, then he punched far off to the side of the room.]_

**Fistrick** : Alright! Now that's one way to spend our Friday night.

_[Fistrick walked over to the monitor and made a devious smirk]_

**Fistrick** : Let's go make sure our buyers are happy with what they want... bro.

 

**ACT 2:** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4a/I%27m_Sure_They_Still_Love_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920053740>]_

_[The setting shifted to the later that day outside campus, where Ethan and Maria were walking down a sidewalk and making their way towards the parking lot which was down a few buildings.]_

**Maria** : Ah, what a day.

 **Ethan** : What a day? You were sitting on your phone the whole time while I was stuck trying to make a clay figure out of Heatblast.

 **Maria** : Yeah, well, sitting down and doing nothing requires a lot of energy.

 **Ethan** : You've got to be kidding me... Well, I gotta get started on my next project as soon as I get home.

 **Maria** : But you don't have any homework?

 **Ethan** : Not that! I'm trying to create a pilot for one of my original projects, so that hopefully once I'm out of college I can pitch it to a network and see what they think.

 **Maria** : Huh, that's pretty smart of you to be thinking that far ahead.

 **Ethan** : Thanks! Gotta keep myself busy in some way.

 **Maria** : Why is that? You have no missions, no school work to do, you could literally be using this as time to do whatever you want.

 **Ethan** : Well I've practically seen everything, and it's not like I got anything better to do. Anyway, uh, are you doing anything?

 **Maria** : Eh, I don't know. Since you're staying home tonight, I might as well sit around and binge a series on Netflix.

 **Ethan** : Ah.

_[Ethan stopped walking and turned to Maria.]_

**Ethan** : Actually, now that I think about it, all we ever do is sit on our butts and work on whatever we're doing, even on missions it's like that.

 **Maria** : What are you saying?

 **Ethan** : I'm saying, why don't we change that? Let's go out tonight, you and me.

 **Maria** : What?

 **Ethan** : C'mon, you're my bodyguard and we hardly ever talk to each other. It doesn't always have to be about business. It'd be great to do something and get out tonight, ya'know?

 **Maria** : Well, I guess it'd be a nice change of pace. Wai-it, if you're planning on making me pay for everything-

 **Ethan** : Nah, what'll be the point when I still have access to the SACT Credit Card.

_[Maria tried to hold her laughter until she eventually burst with tears.]_

**Maria** :  _[Wipes tears]_  Alright, we'll go out tonight. But let me change first, I don't wanna go out in my work clothes.

 **Ethan** : Sure thing.

_[Ethan and Maria continued walking as we panned up to the sky.]_

**Ethan** : Anywhere particular you'd like to go?

 **Maria** : I may have some ideas.

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to inside a garage where Hannibal, Drew, Hugh, and Bryce were working on the toolbox.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ea/GoaDL_Cinematic_-_E-10_Variant.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927230610>]_

**Hannibal** : Screwdriver!

 **Hugh** : Screwdriver!  _[Hands it to him]_

 **Hannibal** : Um, Lead Refueler!

 **Bryce** : Lead Refueler!  _[Hands it to him]_

 **Hannibal** : Mr. Smoothie?  _[Turns around]_  Mr. Smoothie...

_[We cut to Drew laying back as he was drinking Hannibal's smoothie.]_

**Hannibal** : Hey!

 **Drew** : What?!  _[Looks at drink]_  Oh, sorry, man.

 **Hannibal** :  _[Sigh]_  C'mon Drew, we can't keep slouching around! Remember we're getting graded on this, and if we do well, we can submit this to the Horizon Science EXPO in three months! Think of how much recognition we could get!

 **Drew** : Yeah, I hear ya, don't worry! We got this!

 **Bryce** : Yeah, it's nothing we can't handle.

 **Hugh** : By the way, uh, I'm almost done setting up this micro-taser thing. Where'd you get the parts to this?

 **Hannibal** : I'd rather not say...

_[Hugh tried to screw it but it short circuited and almost electrocuted him, then caught on fire. Bryce rushed over with a couple equipment and a fire extinguisher.]_

**Hannibal** : Ah, man.

 **Nikki** : Hey, Hanny.  _[Walks in]_

 **Hannibal** : Hey, Nikki!

_[Hannibal walked over to Nikki and pecked her on the lips.]_

**Nikki** : How's your toolbox going?

 **Hannibal** : It's uh...Going pretty well actually!

 **Bryce** :  _[Shouting from the back]_  NO, IT'S NOT!

_[A vein popped to the side of Hannibal's head.]_

**Nikki** : Anything I can do to help?

_[A bunch of the objects went flying out of the device in the background.]_

**Hugh** : Uh, Hannibal, we're going to need some more supplies. Your nanoship transformer-thing is acting up again.

 **Hannibal** : Dang it, if only we had some kind of generator to stabilize the active cooling system so we could allow our other objects to be attached right to it.

_[Nikki looked to the side.]_

**Hannibal** : I'll go get some supplies.

 **Nikki** : No, Hanny, let me do that for you.

 **Hannibal** : You sure?

 **Nikki** : Yes, baby. You're busy trying to set up that Toolbox while trying to prevent Hugh from starting anymore fires.

 **Hugh** : HEY!

 **Nikki** : At least let me help ya out a bit.

 **Hannibal** : Alright. Drew, you mind going with her?

 **Drew** : What, why?

 **Hannibal** : Because we're going to need more parts from the hardware store that'll work with my friend's tech. Besides, I'm sick of looking at your lazyass playing on your phone. Go get some air!

 **Drew** : What?! Agh, fine...  _[Stands up]_  Let's go.

_[The scene shifted to Alice, Cassie, Alexia and May leaving RH Cafe while in the middle of their conversation. Meanwhile, Terence was hanging out from the side with his foot against the wall, and his arms crossed.]_

**May** : Oh, hey, Terence!

 **Cassie** : What are you doing here?

 **Terence** : May and I had a make up date, remember?

 **May** : Oh, right! I'm so sorry, do you mind if I hang with my friends just a little bit longer!

_[Terence sighed. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d9/Hau%27oli_City_Night_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130192615>]_

_[The scene shifted to a neatly dressed Ethan and Maria sitting in a booth inside a restaurant.]_

**Ethan** : And then, my mom was driving like a maniac in the dark and my step-dad and brother said at the same time, "Mom are you trying to kill us?" Then I said"...Or are you trying to run over squirrels." And funny enough a squirrel actually jumps out and my mom was like "Oh shit!" and nearly drives to the curve of the road trying to pass every squirrel that jumped out. I died straight for 10 minutes.

 **Maria** : Okay, that's funny. Now let me tell you something better. One time, I was 6 and my cousins were playing with me at my house until eventually they had to leave. Me, being an intellectual, didn't want them to leave so I might have overreacted by dramatically falling to the floor and saying "wAIT, I'm dYING! yoU CaN'T leAVE! You hAve to stay for my funeral!" To this day, we make fun of me...

 **Ethan** : What?!  _[Laughs]_  Why didn't you want them to leave?

 **Maria** : Because, my parents were so boring that they were the only entertainment I had. Plus, they had this cool little Gameboy at the time and my parents never bought me games until I was at least 8.

 **Ethan** : Looks like somebody was secretly a gamer at the time. Or maybe I converted you?

 **Maria** : Shut up! It's not like you've never wanted to secretly try out things when you're bored.

 **Ethan** : Oh you'd be surprised with the things I do when I'm bored.

 **Maria** : Oh, yeah? Like what?

 **Ethan** : Um... Never mind.

_[Maria laughed. The song ended.]_

**Maria** : You know, I haven't been out in a long time without relying on a drink to talk to someone.

 **Ethan** : Dude, I'm surprised I'm not acting super anxious or nervous or anything! Usually I just sit on the side with my phone waiting for this conversation to be over with so I could move on to the next thing. Guess I'm just more relaxed when I'm around ya?

 **Maria** : Well, you are talking to the most coolest girl you'll ever meet.

 **Ethan** : Wow, now I know how the others feel when I call myself the Magnificent E-10.

 **Maria** : Hey, don't feel ashamed in that, embrace it! You are who you are, don't let anybody make you feel otherwise.

 **Ethan** : Coming from the girl who hangs out with SACT agents and college kids all day? Yeah, sure.

 **Maria** : Hey, I have friends outside of work! They're just not here... right now...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/83/Just_Between_Us_-_Episode_27.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115014625>]_

**Ethan** : Ri-ight. Forgive me for bringing this up, but I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend. Usually when I hang around someone, they're already like two years into their relationship.

 **Maria** : Yeah, well I just haven't found the right one yet. What about you? Aren't you and that Alice girl a thing?

 **Ethan** : We're on hold, I think. I told her I want to wait it out a bit before putting myself in a committed relationship.

 **Maria** : I understand.

 **Ethan** : It's just, I don't wanna screw things up, ya'know? I've always been the guy who falls for someone but it's never been the same back for me. I just don't know if I have what it takes.

 **Maria** : Well, take it from me, you have a better shot with somebody than I do. I spent my high school life fooling around with other guys and by the time I made it to college I never took any of my relationships seriously until I was out of there. I tried looking through dating apps and looked around at work but I never found anybody who quite understood me. Maybe I'm just too old for somebody now.

 **Ethan** : I thought you were still in your 20's?

 **Maria** : I am. It's just usually somebody by now should've already met their perfect match. Or maybe I'm just being stupid I don't know...  _[Sigh]_  God I could use a drink right now.

_[Ethan noticed Maria was looking down, depressed. Which made Ethan grab onto her hand. Maria looked up with a surprised reaction.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, you'll find the right person. You're gorgeous, you're sweet, and honestly, you're one of the funnest people I've ever hung out with. The fact that you haven't found your perfect match is insane to me. I never thought anyone like you would be single to be honest. I'm sure there's somebody out there who's looking for someone exactly like you, because I know I sure am.

_[Maria smiled. The scene shifted to May and Terence holding hands as they walked past the restaurant. Alexia, Cassie and Alice were behind them as they made conversation.]_

**Alexia** : And then I said-

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9c/Horror%27s_Eye.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927233334>]_

_[Alexia's conversation faded in the background as Alice looked over to the side and saw Ethan and Maria laughing as they held hands. Alice's pupils shook for a second and she froze with shock.]_

**Cassie** : A-ha, right?  _[Turns to Alice]_  What do you think, Alice?

_[Alice paid no attention.]_

**Cassie** : Alice?

 **Alice** :  _[Snaps out of it]_  Yeah, what?

 **Alexia** : Are you okay?

 **Alice** : Oh, yeah. It's nothing.  _[Smiles]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c4/Nikki_Talks_-_Ep_27.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115013538>]_

_[The scene shifted to Nikki and Drew walking down the sidewalk as they were making their way to the hardware store.]_

**Nikki** : I can't believe how much work Hannibal is putting into this project.

 **Drew** : I know, right? I haven't seen him this motivated in years!

 **Nikki** : You weren't there at the EXPO last year, were you?

 **Drew** : Nah, I was in Paladdin City.

 **Nikki** : Ah.

 **Drew** : But seriously! The fact that Hannibal's put so much into this project astounds me. This device is going to save so many artists' time on switching utensils.

 **Nikki** : Wait, I thought it was just going to carry hardware junk?

 **Drew** : It will, but Hannibal wanted to make it where it can carry both art supplies and utilities. Something that can benefit both audiences to help make it easier on everybody's day to day lives.

 **Nikki** : That's incredible. But won't that take a while?

 **Drew** : Yep. But knowing Hannibal, we can probably get it done in a couple of days once we figure out how to make that transforming gizmo of his work.

 **Nikki** : Wow.

 **Drew** : Yep. Once Hannibal sets his mind on something, he doesn't stop thinking about it until it's complete.

_[Nikki glanced over and saw a group of orange bikers drive down the street. They were screaming and chanting as they past the stoplight. Nikki gasped and turned to Drew.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/19/Not_This_Time%21_%28Episode_27%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115013109>]_

**Nikki** : Hey! I just remembered I had an emergency errand to run!

 **Drew** : What?!

 **Nikki** : Something for G.L.E.E. Wish Hannibal good luck for me!

_[Nikki waved and ran down the street.]_

**Drew** :  _[Waves]_  Yeah, sure... I'll do that.

_[We cut to Nikki running down the street as she tapped the button on her watch. Nikki ran past a car, and in an orange light, she was surrounded by her orange bio-suit as a pair of wings sprouted out from her back as she flew into the air. We cut to what revealed to be Fistrick, Corvo, and Hoodlum driving down the street, carrying bags.]_

**Fistrick** : We got what we needed, bros. Now let's show our bounty bro who Earth's real top dogs are!

 **Corvo, Hoodlum** : WOOO, Yeah!

_[Fistrick looked through his rear-view window, seeing Nikki flying toward them.]_

**Fistrick** : Hey it's bug-bra!

_[Nikki flew to the side of Fistrick.]_

**Fistrick** : Hey bug-bra! If you wanted to go for a ride, you could just ask?

 **Nikki** : Sorry, this insect's already taken!

_[Nikki shot an orange blast of electricity and Fistrick created an energy dome. The dome redirected the electricity and shot right back at her. Nikki flew back to dodge the attack.]_

**Fistrick** : Don't mean to cockblock ya, but we've got a meeting to attend to. You know how it is! Corvo, if you would be a bro?

_[Corvo grabbed a tachyon cannon and fired red energy blasts at Nikki. Nikki dodged.]_

**Nikki** : No, you don't!

_[Nikki fired more electrical blasts and Corvo turned to dodge.]_

**Corvo** : What should we do, boss!

 **Fistrick** : Cut her off by the alleyway!

_[Fistrick, Corvo and Hoodlum turned down the alleyway and Nikki followed. Nikki turned from every corner until Nikki saw a brick wall in front of her. Nikki flew up in time to dodge the attack. Nikki, in the skies, searched around for where they could've went and saw the bikers headed for a docking bay right by a warehouse. We cut to Ethan and Maria leaving the restaurant laughing.]_

**Maria** : And then, Lieutenant Steel turned so red, he shot the chili peppers out of his nose and dumped his head in the punch bowl.  _[Laughing]_

 **Ethan** : No way! I'm going to make sure he never hears the end of that.

_[Nikki flew down toward Ethan and Maria.]_

**Nikki** : Guys!  _[Lands by them.]_  I found out where Fistrick and his goons are hiding. They're hiding down Southwest Avenue by the docking bay up North Andre Street.

 **Ethan** : Call up the team.

_[The camera closes in on Ethan's face.]_

**Ethan** : Let's go get this son of a bitch...

 

** ACT 3: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3b/Soul_Searching_%28Ep_27%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115014739>]_

_[We cut to Alice inside her bedroom, with the lights off and the ceiling fan on. Alice was laying in her bed, staring at a picture of Ethan on her phone.]_

**Alice** : Why were those two holding hands? I thought he said he was saving myself for me? No, Maria is just Ethan's bodyguard. That doesn't mean they're an item. But they looked like they were having a pretty good time... Are they...?

_[Alice's phone rang to her surprise, the caller ID was a FaceTime from Ethan. Alice answered.]_

**Alice** : Hello?

 **Ethan** : Guys, we need you down here ASAP.

 **Maria** : Nikki caught a glimpse of where Harley Davidson was hiding.

 **Hannibal** : Who?

 **Ethan** : Fistrick and his wanna-be chads.

 **Hannibal** : Oh.

 **Maria** : We'll meet you guys at the SACT headquarters in 30.

 **Alice** : What if we don't wanna go?

 **Maria** : What?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, I'm trying to finish up my toolbox.

 **Terence** : And I'm about to leave for my date, dude.

 **Ethan** : Guys, it's important we go and stop this guy as a team.

 **Terence** : Can't you three take care of him yourselves?

 **Maria** : No, Because Lieutenant Steel cut our pay the last time we weren't together.

 **Ethan** : And because we can't let those weapons be sold out to the black market... Look, I know you guys are busy focusing on your own stuff, but we can't risk him hurting people if we aren't all there to stop together.

 **Alice** : He's right. We need to be there no matter how much we don't want to...

 **Hannibal** : Fine, I'll see you guys in a bit.

_[Everybody hung up from the call. Meanwhile, Alice curled herself up into a ball and sighed. We cut to a neatly dressed Terence making a phone call to May.]_

**Terence** : Hey, uh, May. I'm sorry, I can't make it tonight.

 **May** : What, but you promised you'd...

 **Terence** : I know, I know, but something happened. My glee club needs me.

 **May** : Terence, this is the third time you've blown me off.

 **Terence** : It's serious! And hey, I showed up waiting for you at R.H. when we could have already gone out tonight.

 **May** : You were the one who said it was okay to hang out with them for a bit.

 **Terence** : Fair enough. Look, I'll make this up to you as soon as I can.

 **May** : Yeah, and when is that going to be?

_[There was a moment of silence.]_

**Terence** : I'll call you tomorrow.

_[Terence hung up and sighed.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a5/Galactic_Law_Enforcement_Emissaires.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018201953>]_

_[A bright white blinded the screen, as we cut to Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria standing aligned inside a dark green moving elevator with light green circular lights surrounding the room. Suddenly, different colored suits started to surround their entire bodies. Ethan's was green, Alice's was red, Maria's was indigo, Hannibal's was cyan, Nikki's was purple, and Terence's was orange. The suit surrounded Ethan's torso. Alice looked at her arms as the suit formed around them. Terence raised his foot up as the suit finished forming onto him. Then, solid metallic armor began forming around the suits. Chest armor grew out Nikki. Shoulder plates appeared on Hannibal's shoulder, and forearm plates formed after that. Hannibal flexed his arm. Metallic armor formed onto Alice's shoe and she tapped her foot a couple times. Maria pushed her hair back as gloves surrounded her hand. Maria made a fist. We zoom out from Ethan as the armor finished forming, to zoom further out to reveal everyone was completely armored. Ethan raised his arms up and struck a pose. The elevator moved further upward as we zoomed into the group from above them.]_

_[A bright white blinded the scene as a group of six bikers parked outside Fistrick's warehouse. They turned their headlights off, then took off their masks, revealing to be Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki and Maria. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/cc/Ride_Into_Action_Ep_27_Extended_Battle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115014956>]_

**Ethan** : Stay sharp, everyone.

 **Terence** : Can't believe I had to miss my date for this, again.

 **Maria** : Would you relax? We'll have this sorted out in time so you can go back to making smoochy faces with your girlfriend.

 **Terence** : If she's even still my girlfriend.

 **Ethan** : Focus, guys. We've got an entrance to make! [Taps the Omnitrix.]

_[Meanwhile, Hoodlum and Corvo were putting everything in place for their meeting. They were moving them around with electrical barriers and set it down carefully.]_

**Hoodlum** : Okay, everything appears to be in order.

 **Fistrick** : Nice job. Now our bounty bros should be here in any second. So in the meantime, let's get a good workout going.

_[A hole exploded in the wall as Ghoulseye floated forward while Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki, and Maria had their weapons ready.]_

**Ghoulseye** : I couldn't agree more!

 **Fistrick** : E-bro! I was hoping to see you here! Too bad you can't stay long, I got a meeting with a bunch of my space bros who should be here any minute now.

 **Ghoulseye** : Sorry, but I have to stop the party before it starts!

 **Fistrick** : Alright...

_[Fistrick flipped backwards while Hoodlum and Corvo began to fire energy beams. Alice and Hannibal created shields to block the group. Fistrick landed in an orange steampunked version of the Mechadroid suit as it closed around him.]_

**Fistrick** : ...But don't say I didn't warn you, bro.

_[Fistrick's mechadroid grew launchers out of its arms and fired laser beams at the group. Alice jumped out and created an energy shield to block the blasts. Corvo and Hoodlium grabbed their weapons, both being gatling guns, and ran to the side past Alice's shield on both sides to fire multiple lasers at the group.]_

**Hannibal** : Let me out.

_[Alice nodded and gave Hannibal an opening. Hannibal jumped out and increased the size of his forearms and bashed the ground. Hannibal's attack created a tremor and it threw Hoodlum backwards. Corvo grabbed another gun and shot a continuous laser from the right side. Alice gave Nikki an opening and Nikki charged at fast speed toward Corvo and dropped his weapon, then came back and punched him in the face, sending him back. Hoodlum tried to get up but a large foot stomped on his chest, preventing him from getting up. We panned up and it was revealed to be Hannibal's.]_

**Hannibal** : Where do you think you're going,  _bro_?

_[Alice dropped the shield.]_

**Alice** : Do it, Ethan!

 **Ghoulseye** :  _[Smirks]_  AND NOW FOR THE FINISHING MOVE...

_[Ghoulseye floated in the air. In a green spinning background, Ghoulseye created a largely shaped bow out of his cloak and ectoplasm. He then summoned multiple giant arrows.]_

**Ghoulseye** : SLIMY, SINISTER ARROW-BLITZ!!!

_[Ghoulseye launched the arrows and they went flying towards Fistrick's mechadroid. It created an explosion as the area was covered in green smoke. As the cloud faded, it revealed Ghoulseye's attack did minimal damage to Fistrick's suit.]_

**Fistrick** : Sweet attack, bro!

 **Ghoulseye** : NOT EVEN A SCRATCH?! HOW?!

 **Fistrick** : Because you're dealing with artificial alien technology modified by yours truly. These Mechadroids like your SACT friends have been making, prevent me from taking damage like your one move. Now check out my finishing move!

_[Another group of launchers grew out from the arms of Fistrick's suit and fired multiple lasers locked onto the group. They fired in different directions aiming towards everyone in the area.]_

**Terence** : Oh, no.

_[Terence made a run for it. Nikki, surprised, made a run for it while Corvo crawled to safety. Hannibal decreased the size of his foot to normal and made a run for it. Hoodlum got up and ran as well. Alice and Maria ran for it as well. Ghoulseye looked up to see the rockets flying to him. Ghoulseye's star on his stomach glew and he created a new weapon, being in the shape of a riot shield, covered with glyphs and ectoplasm.]_

**Ghoulseye** : GHOUL'S SHIELD!!!

_[Four explosions occurred. Terence and Hannibal were sent back into the wall. Terence was bleeding from his knee and elbow.]_

**Terence** : Agh, I can't get up...

_[Nikki levitated herself, covered in orange electricity, then fell to the ground. Nikki looked up as she attempted to get up. We cut to Ghoulseye being sent back to the wall, then changed back into Ethan. Ethan glanced over to see Maria and Alice go flying into the other wall.]_

**Ethan** : Maria! Alice!

_[Fistrick, in his mechadroid, walked toward Ethan, who had a frightened look on his face.]_

**Fistrick** : See, isn't this suit awesome! Although, I'm ashamed of you bro. I thought you were going to give me more of a challenge this time. Ah, well. At least you gave me a good work out, so I won't hurt you too badly!

_[Before Fistrick could raise his arm to attack, an explosion occurred from the other side of the room. The cloud faded and it was revealed to be Kraab aiming his pincer at Fistrick, and a humanoid figure, covered in pink and black armor, with weapons sticking out from its back.]_

**Kraab** : Fistrick! How kind to see you causing a commotion right before our weapon deal.

 **Fistrick** : Oh, hey, alien bros. Yeah, sorry about that, but this transforming bro got in the way.

 **Ethan** : Kraab?!

 **Kraab** : Ethan?! Wait a minute, where are the weapons?!

 **Fistrick** : They're right...

_[We zoom out to destroyed craters and weaponry, as well as black marks on the floor.]_

**Fistrick** : Oh...

 **SixSix** : ⇪↕▶ ↙↓◀◀↙➬ ▽↑↓◀⇽

 **Kraab** : You destroyed our weapons, and you let your lackies use them for this interruption! Ugh, I would've done the same thing...

 **Fistrick** : So, do I still get my pay?

 **Kraab** : OF COURSE YOU DON'T!

_[Kraab fired a laser and it hit directly at Fistrick's Mechadroid. Ethan blocked for cover as Fistrick went flying outside, destroying the wall. Fistrick's suit maintained heavy damage as it began to short circuit. Smoke clouded the area as Ethan attempted to get up, covered in scrapes, dust, and bruises. Ethan eventually stood up and took heavy breaths. Ethan turned over to Kraab and SixSix making their way toward him.]_

**Kraab** : SixSix, if you would kindly deal with our buyer while I slice this nuisance into pieces.  _[Snips claws]_

 **SixSix** : ↹↓↔➬⤓ ↽▶◀ ⇉'↘ →↕↓↔→ ◀↕ △↓▲ ↑↓▽ ◀➬▽◀↓➫↙➬▽ ↦▲↦△◀.

_[Nikki surprised, she got up and began to tap her watch. Hannibal sat up and saw Nikki from the side.]_

**Hannibal** : Nikki, what are you doing?

_[Nikki tapped her watch and an orange light blinded the screen.]_

_[FIREFLY TRANSFORMATION: A black and golden armored costume formed around Nikki's hand. It spread to her back and eventually grew an orange pair of wings. Nikki raised her head up with a serious look on her face and a helmet and a pair of goggles formed around her head. A white light blinded the screen.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : If you're going at somebody. It might as well be me!

 **Hannibal** : Nikki?!

 **SixSix** : ↩↑⤓ ⇉'↙↙ →↕ ↦◀ ◢↕▶.

_[SixSix charged at Nikki.]_

**Kraab** : No, you fool! Ah, screw it!

_[Kraab made his way toward Ethan, and Ethan looked up to see the Omnitrix recharged. He popped up the core and slammed down.]_

_[FOUR ARMS OMNI-SPLICER TRANSFORMATION: A green light glowed from Ethan's chest as he appeared in a silhouette. The green light faded as he grew a pair of four arms as his body became covered in yellow electricity. The background turned yellow and covered with circuits. Then we zoom into Ethan in a spinning background as he span around while he raised his right arm out. He grew gauntlets on his hand. Then as we spin out, his back grew larger. We zoom out, facing the front of Omni-Splicer Four Arms as he clashed his gauntlets together, creating a bright yellow light.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : It's Action Time!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f9/Four_Fists_No_Waiting_%28Ep_27_Battle%2C_Second_Half%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115015518>]_

_[Kraab went charging toward Four Arms as he raised his pincer out to smack him. Four Arms charged his gauntlet and released an energy blast, sending Kraab backwards. Kraab slid backwards to prevent himself from falling. Kraab fired a laser beam and Four Arms sprung into the air to dodge the attack. Four Arms ran on all sixes toward Kraab while making a snort, then charged into Kraab and sent him flying. We cut to Nikki and SixSix fighting in the air. SixSix grabbed a pistol and fired pink energy beams. Nikki dodged the blasts and fired an electrical blast at SixSix. SixSix dodged and threw miniature sized maces as they exploded covering the area with smoke. Nikki coughed and SixSix dashed toward her then held her back against the wall.]_

**SixSix** : ↹↓△▽◀⤓ ↘◢ ◀➬↔↼△↓↙▽ ↦△➬ →↕↓↔→ ◀↕ △↓▲ ↕←← ◢↕▶△ ➫↕▽◀▶↘➬⤓ ↦↔↼ ◀↑➬↔⤓ ⇉'↘ →↕↓↔→ ◀↕...

_[Nikki supercharged herself and threw SixSix back with an electrical blast. We cut back to Four Arms and Kraab's fight.]_

**Kraab** : I've never seen a Tetramand look so hideous before. What did you do, uglify him?  _[Jumps back.]_

_[Four Arms grabbed Kraab's pincer as their fists collided.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : No! I just gave him an upgrade!

 **Kraab** : Oh yeah? Well, I too have an upgrade! For example...

_[Kraab's other arm formed another pincer and aimed it at Four Arm's face.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Uh oh...

_[The sound of an energy blast was heard from inside, and Four Arms went flying outside, creating another hole.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : WOOO-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! GAH!

_[Four Arms went flying into Fistrick's Mechadroid, then bounced off and fell to the ground. Nikki also flew back outside, but caught herself in time and flew safely to the ground.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : We can't beat them like this.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Not separately, we can't. So let's do this together!

_[Fistrick's Mechadroid laying on the ground, raised his fist in the air.]_

**Fistrick** : You said it, bro.

_[Four Arms and Nikki looked at each other with a questionable look.]_

**Fistrick** : What? I got beef with those guys too!

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Fine. Wait, Nikki, you can absorb energy right?

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : I think so? Why?!

_[We cut to Kraab and Sixsix walking outside of the cloud of smoke.]_

**Sixsix** : ⇪↕▶ ↽↓◀➫↑!

 **Kraab** : Give yourselves up human and changeling! And while you're at it, hand over the Omnitrix.

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : How's about I use my four gauntlets to give you an overload instead?!

_[Four Arms' gauntlets were charged with electricity.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : SUPER-SHOCKING FOUR TIMED OVERLOAD!

_[He clapped his hands together and created an electrifying shockwave. This blast hit Nikki and she absorbed all the energy, which made her covered with orange and yellow electricity. Nikki's eyes and wings lit up as this gave Nikki an energy boost. Nikki went flying with super speed toward Kraab and SixSix, she unleashed a large electric blast. This electrocuted Kraab and SixSix as they screamed, then Fistrick charging toward the two, raised his fist and sent a supercharged missile at them. The missile made an impact and created an energy explosive and sent SixSix flying in the air with his jetpack destroyed. SixSix screamed as he disappeared into the night sky. Meanwhile, Kraab went flying back and struggled to get up.]_

**Kraab** : Agh, next time... You'll be the ones who'll be defeated.

_[Kraab grabbed a switch and pressed the button. Kraab's ship floated in the sky and it shot a blue laser beam from below. The beam hit Kraab and it pulled him into the ship. The laser disappeared and Kraab's ship hyperspaces off planet. Four Arms, Nikki and Fistrick looked up at the sky and Fistrick raised his arm in the air to chant.]_

**Fistrick** : We did it!

_[Four Arms sent an energy punch at Fistrick's armor then his suit went flying into the ground. Fistrick groaned in pain. The song ended. The setting shifted to Fistrick, Hoodlum and Corvo being arrested by the SACT while other SACT Officers were sending Fistrick's Mechadroid into a truck.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You did good work today, team. You caught Fistrick and his gang, and you prevented a weapons deal from being sent out worldwide, and apparently galaxy-wide too. I offer you kids your pay back.

 **Maria** : Thanks, Lieutenant.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Just try not to screw up again.  _[Walks away, looks back]_  And keep up the good work.

_[Lieutenant Steel went into his truck and the SACT vehicles left the scene.]_

**Hannibal** : So, are we going to talk about what happened back there or...?

 **Ethan** : Yep, more aliens after my Omnitrix.

 **Terence** : Not that!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/28/Heart_to_Hannibal_%28Episode_25%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101231026>]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** :  _[Sigh]_  Now's as good as time as any.

 **Alice** : Nikki, what's going on?

_[Nikki walked toward the front of the group and turned around.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : I have powers.

 **Alice** : What?!

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : About six weeks ago, I discovered that... I could do this.  _[Her hands were sparkling with electricity.]_

_[Alice gasped and Hannibal only glared.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : I talked to Lieutenant Steel about it, and he said I was a metahuman. I'm still looking into how I got these powers, but chances are it could be genetic. Since then, Terence and Lieutenant Steel have been helping me figure out how to use them, which he found on his own. Then Ethan and Maria saw me on stage suit up, and... here we are.

_[Hannibal crossed his arms and Alice looked away.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Look, I was going to tell everyone, really. It's just that I needed time to process this. I was also afraid with how you guys would've reacted so I asked them to keep this secret until I was ready to tell you. I swear, I had no intention of keeping this secret from any of you, but... judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you're disappointed in me.

 **Hannibal** :  _[Deep breath]_  Nah, I'm not.

 **Nikki (Firefly), Ethan, Maria** : Really?!

 **Terence** : Okay, I'm confused here.

 **Hannibal** : Nikki, you didn't know what was happening to you, so of course I can understand you would be too scared to tell me, and I admit I can overreact sometimes. To be honest, I should've been the one who was paying attention, I mean you were going through something and I didn't even know it. So for now on, I'm going to pay more attention to my girl then whatever's on my phone or what I'm working on.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Thanks, Hanny... So you're not mad at me?

 **Hannibal** : Well, unlike the last time this happened, you were planning on telling me, so I can't be too mad at you. But the next time something like this happens, please let me know sooner, okay? We'll work through it together.

_[Hannibal and Nikki grabbed each other's hands and hugged each other.]_

**Alice** :  _[Upset tone]_  So glad to see everything's worked out for you guys...

 **Ethan** : Alice?

 **Alice** : Listen, if it's okay with everyone, I'm going to head home.

_[Alice walked toward her cycle.]_

**Nikki** : Alice, wait, I wasn't trying to-

 **Alice** : I'm not mad at you, Nikki. I'm mad about something else.

_[Alice revved up her engine, then drove away from the scene. The setting shifted to Ethan knocking on the door at Alice's apartment. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1e/Itsuka_no_Tegami_%28E-10_Cut%29%2C_Episode_27.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122052235>]_

**Ethan** : Alice, are you there? C'mon, Alice, we need to talk!

_[Alice opened the door with an irritated look on her face.]_

**Alice** : What?

 **Ethan** : Look, I know I promised that we would tell each other everything. It's just, for Nikki's sake-

 **Alice** : I'm not mad about that. I can respect why you didn't tell me... It's just, how could you...

 **Ethan** : How could I...?

 **Alice** : I saw you and Maria at the restaurant.

 **Ethan** : Wait, what?!

 **Alice** : Yes, I saw you two at the restaurant, dressed up, laughing and holding hands... You told me you were going to wait a little longer before starting our relationship, and now I know why...

 **Ethan** : Alice, no, that's not it.

 **Alice** : Then why were you out on a date with your bodyguard?!

 **Ethan** : I wasn't.

 **Alice** : Then why were you two holding hands?

 **Ethan** : I was trying to make her feel better, she was so upset, I-

 **Alice** : Oh sure, because that's a good excuse to hold someone's hand.

 **Ethan** : Alice! It's not like that!

_[As Alice cried, she started hitting Ethan's chest.]_

**Alice** :  _[Hit]_  You told me you weren't going to do anything.  _[Hit]_  You said to give you some time.  _[Hit]_  Well, I gave you some time and now you're out on a date with another girl!

 **Ethan** : We were not on a date!

 **Alice** :  _[Sobs more]_  And how am I supposed to believe that?! We have never lied to each other before. You always tell me the truth. And even when everybody doubted you, I always stuck up to you. And now I find out you're keeping secrets from me, going on dates! Why are you lying to me now?!

 **Ethan** : I was trying to respect Nikki's wishes! You know she didn't want to tell anybody! And Alice, I would never do that to you. Besides Maria and I aren't an item yet at all!

_[Ethan looked down for a second, he thought to himself for a moment, then looked back up with a determined look.]_

**Ethan** : Alice, I lo-

_[Alice's face was covered in a shadow as she carried a grim look on her face.]_

**Alice** :  _Yet._

 **Ethan** : What...

 **Alice** : You two aren't an item,  _yet_.

 **Ethan** : No no! Wait! That's not what I-!

_[Alice slammed the door on him. Ethan paused for a moment then sighed. Meanwhile, at the Horizon campus, a petal went flying into the fountain, revealing more have fallen in. We cut back to inside Hannibal's garage where he just arrived and put his coat on the hanger. He saw Nikki holding Hannibal's device as it finished sparking with electricity.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, baby!

 **Hannibal** : My toolbox! You finished it!

 **Nikki** : Yep, I just had some help from Hugh, and gave it a little discharge, and now you're all set to go!

 **Hannibal** : Wait, does Hugh know?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, but he won't tell a soul. Besides, unlike Ethan, I get to choose who gets to know about my powers, and I choose you to be my number one bodyguard.

 **Hannibal** : Thanks, Nikki.

_[Hannibal and Nikki held onto each other and we zoomed out to a full body shot of them kissing each other on the lips. The song ended. We cut to somebody knocking on May's door.]_

**May** : Go away!

_[The door knocked harder.]_

**May** : I said, go awa-

_[May opened the door and she gasped as she saw a couple well dressed men at her doorstep.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/E-10_-_The_Ortus_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405065129>]_ _  
_

**Waiter** : You're dinner, madam.

_[The four well dressed men stepped inside, holding dishes covered in chloches. A confused May watched as they were setting up May's table, and setting up candles, lighting them up one by one.]_

**May** : Wait, what's going-

 **Terence** : I owe you a date, don't I?

_[Terence stepped inside, wearing a suit, with his hair pulled back.]_

**May** : Do you really think this is going to make me forgive you?

 **Terence** : No, which is why I brought these.

_[Terence held a bouquet of flowers.]_

**May** : Petunias, my favorite!

 **Terence** : Listen, babe. I'm sorry I haven't been around much for you lately. Which is why I requested the week off just to spend some time with you.

 **May** : Aw, Terence!

_[May hugged Terence.]_

**Waiter** : Now allow us to escort you to your table.

_[May laughed as she and Terence walked over to the kitchen. The song ended. We cut to Ethan's house as he arrived inside. Maria was sitting on the couch on her tablet. She noticed Ethan come in and put her tablet down.]_

**Maria** : How did it go?

 **Ethan** : Not well. I think I screwed up...

 **Maria** : I'm so sorry.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d6/Then_the_Ortus_-_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115002108>]_

**Ethan** : It's just... this is the first time I thought somebody liked me for me, and I really wanted this to happen. But once again I waited too long before making the right move, and now there's no chance of that ever happening...  _[Sigh]_  I should've just told her how I felt, and I should've never dragged Alice on like that.

 **Maria** : Well, let me tell ya something. Crushes can be rocky, and it can especially be rocky when you're the one who screws up before a relationship can begin.

 **Ethan** : I've been single my entire life and I've never been able to find the right person. Maybe I should just stop trying to find someone and just give up.

 **Maria** : The right person will come along, don't worry. Like you said, there's somebody out there who's looking for someone exactly like you, just give it a little more time.

 **Ethan** :  _[Smiles]_  Thanks, it's just I wish I didn't screw up with the person I thought was the one...

_[Ethan made a fist as he tried to hold himself back from crying. Maria went over and hugged Ethan.]_

**Maria** : It'll be okay...

_[Ethan stopped holding back and cried on her shoulder. We pan out from Ethan's house as everything faded to black.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_ _  
_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/Episode_28_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115015930>]  
_

_[We shifted through scenes of Alice turning away from Ethan. The next scene showed the group trying to charge into the tunnels of a ruin. The next scene showed Hannibal and Maria reading the glyphs. We zoom up to the glyphs to reveal three ancient beings. The next scene showed an Omni-Spliced Wildmutt charging towards Ken Kishu.]_

_**NEXT TIME, EPISODE 28: AN ANCIENT REVELATION** _

 


	28. Episode 28 - "An Ancient Revelation"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and co are assigned to a temple near the amazon forest to grab the last remaining object that the Esoterica has been searching for!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional c

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a9/I_WANT_TO..._RETURN_HOME_%26_Time_for_Action_%28Ep_28%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122230339>]_

_[We open to black, then pan to the side to reveal a rocky tunnel. The camera zoomed into an area where a man was sitting with his legs crossed. Everything spun around to reveal he was sitting in front of a large group of pillars with ancient symbols surround most of the cave. A seal was revealed to be placed in front of him as well. We zoom into the man, who was wearing a black cloak which covered his entire body. The man was praying to the pillars. A figure with a dark cloak slowly entered the room and looked around worriedly.]_

**Cult Leader** : Come on in, Miles, I know you're here.

 **Miles** : Dammit...

 **Cult Leader** : Why are you so nervous? Just tell me what you came here to tell me.

 **Miles** :  _[Pointing to throat]_  B-but last time you-

 **Cult Leader** : Ah, right. I forgot about that.

_[The cult leader stood up and removed his cloak, revealing that he was wearing a grey and gold suit with a four-pronged star on the top of his head His face was completely obscured by a black mask with 3 differently colored dots, each being white, blue and yellow.]_

**Cult Leader** : I was in a bad mood that day. But I assure you, I am in a better one right now. So, tell me what you were sent to me to say.

 **Miles** : Right. I was told to tell you that we have searched four out of the five possible locations that were able to contain the Inferno Viper. We have not found it yet.

 **Cult Leader** : So, what is this fifth location? That must be where Viper is located.

 **Miles** : That'd be somewhere in this sector the Amazon Rainforest.

_[Miles took out a tablet and pulled up a map of the world. It zoomed into Brazil, then zoomed in closer to the Amazon forest as a yellow dot highlighted a dense tropical area.]_

**Cult Leader** : Well, what are we waiting for? We should get there as soon as possible. Our saviors have no time to wait.

_[Suddenly, the cult leader began violently coughing and doubled over. He then looked up at Miles and began shouting.]_

**Cult Leader** : HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME IN THIS PLACE DURING MY TIME OF WORSHIP!

 **Miles** : W-wh... Um, sir! We need to get to the ship!

 **Cult Leader** : Go prepare the ship! But let me be here to worship for a little while longer, unless you want another hole in your neck!

 **Miles** : Uh, yes, my liege!

_[Miles fearfully dashed out of the chamber. The setting shifted to deeper inside the cave where the cult members entered inside a ship. The ship took off and flew down the tunnel, which appeared to be in a white, rocky cavern with crystal clear waterfalls. The ship flew out of a large waterfall and flew into the sky and took off. We cut back to the cult leader put his cloak back on and bowed down to the pillars once more.]_

**Cult Leader** : Soon, my lords... Soon, you will be free.

_[NEW OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/88/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_S2_%28Ep_28%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122230630>]_

_[The next day, the sun shined at the screen and we zoomed down to the Horizon campus where Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki were having a conversation.]_

**Hannibal** : Check it out guys, it's done!

_[Hannibal held the toolbox in the air.]_

**Alice** : Wow, that's amazing!

 **Terence** : It looks just like a swiss army knife.

 **Hannibal** : I said it was going to, but check it! It has compartments for all my tools, and it can do stuff like this!

_[Hannibal pulled out a paintbrush, switched to a utensil, then switched to a taser with electricity charging from it.]_

**Nikki** : Okay, now that is cool.

 **Terence** : Eh, it still looks like a swiss army knife.

_[Ethan and Maria walked toward the group.]_

**Maria** : Hey guys!

 **Nikki** : Hey, Ethan!

 **Terence** : What's up, man?

_[Ethan noticed Hannibal's was holding the finished Toolboxx.]_

**Ethan** : Hey! You finally got that thing to work!

 **Maria** : I'm impressed.

 **Hannibal** : Yep, thanks to my girl here, I got it done in time to present it to the EXPO in three months.

 **Ethan** : Nice.  _[Turns to Alice]_  Oh, hey, Alice.

 **Alice** : Oh... hey...  _[Turns away.]_

_[Ethan sighed, then looked away. Ethan and Maria then sat down with the others as Nikki whispered to Alice.]_

**Nikki** : Is something going on between you two?

 **Alice** : I don't want to talk about it.

_[There was a dead silence as the song ended. Meanwhile, a nearby petal fell into the fountain, revealing the fountain had been scattered with more petals. We cut back to the group.]_

**Terence** : Okay, then?

 **Hannibal** : Awkward...

_[Maria's phone rang, and noticed it was from Lieutenant Steel. She answered.]_

**Maria** : Hello? Okay.

_[Maria put her phone down and put it on speaker.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Hello, everyone.

 **Nikki** : Hey, Lieutenant Steel!

 **Hannibal** : What's up?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I need you guys to head over to headquarters immediately. I have a mission for you all.

 **Terence** : Oh, c'mon Lieutenant Steel! I just requested some time off.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a5/Galactic_Law_Enforcement_Emissaires.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018201953>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : It's urgent.

_[The group looked at each other in concern. A bright white blinded the screen, as we cut to Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria stood aligned inside a dark green moving elevator with light green circular lights surrounding the room. Suddenly, different colored suits started to surround their entire bodies. Ethan's was green, Alice's was red, Maria's was indigo, Hannibal's was cyan, Nikki's was purple, and Terence's was orange. The suit surrounded Ethan's torso. Alice looked at her arms as the suit formed around them. Terence raised his foot up as the suit finished forming onto him. Then, solid metallic armor began forming around the suits. Chest armor grew out Nikki. Shoulder plates appeared on Hannibal's shoulder, and forearm plates formed after that. Hannibal flexed his arm. Metallic armor formed onto Alice's shoe and she tapped her foot a couple times. Maria pushed her hair back as gloves surrounded her hand. Maria made a fist. We zoom out from Ethan as the armor finished forming, to zoom further out to reveal everyone was completely armored. Ethan raised his arms up and struck a pose. The elevator moved further upward as we zoomed into the group from above them.]_

_[The song ended. The scene then shifted to inside a surveillance room. A figure pushed a green button, and the elevator doors opened. The tubes shifted to normal colors as the group stepped out. Lieutenant Steel standing before them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/45/To_Adventure%21_%28Episode_28%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122231109>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Good, everyone is here. Now, we have some business to attend to.

 **Nikki** : What was so important that you had to call us this early in the day?

_[A monitor turned on, revealing to be Colonel Rozum on the screen.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : You see, we've finally located the remaining artifact.

 **Ethan** : Wait, you mean like those artifacts we were hunting two months ago?

_[The scene briefly flashed back as Ethan spoke. The memory showed Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki fighting the cult members in the tunnels.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Yes, that's precisely correct. The Obsidian Mirror and the Torrential Rattles.

 **Nikki** : Which means all that's left is.

_[The flashback ended.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : The Inferno Viper.

_[A nearby scientist typed some things into a computer, and a holographic map of the world came up. A yellow dot was located somewhere in the northern part of South America.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : We have located a high amount of energy that is similar to that of the last two artifacts. Our maps show us it is located somewhere inside the Amazon jungle, but according to the stories told by our archaeologists, there is a large ruin hidden somewhere in this area.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Which that's where you come in. You need to locate where this ruin is and claim it before that cult does.

 **Scientist** : Actually, sir, our monitors detected some aircraft activity about 30 minutes ago.

 **Hannibal** : That means they're already here.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : You three need to grab that Inferno Viper before they do. Remember it's the last of the three, so if they grab that artifact...

 **Ethan** : We're toast.

 **Terence** : Dude, did you have to say that? I haven't eaten all day.

_[Lieutenant Steel threw a granola bar at Terence, who caught it.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Meet me upstairs in docking area. We're taking you guys the Helicarrier.

 **Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Nikki** : What?!

_[As Terence chewed, he talked with his mouth opened.]_

**Terence** : What's a Helicarrier?

_[Maria crossed her arms and smirked at the group's reaction. We cut to the garage where the group is standing before the a twenty foot tall airship.]_

**Hannibal** : Whoa, this is bigger than both my Granny's house and the Horizons buildings combined.

 **Maria** : Sure looks that way, huh?  _[Touches ship]_  Yeah, I remember flying on this bad boy. I was riding this thing to take down a fleet of Incurseans. All it took was a couple energy blasts and a lot of blood, but it sure made the job done. So many lives, so little time.

 **Alice** : Hey, is it okay if I bring Hypnotick for this one?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I already recommended the other officers to bring her on this trip. You'll need her for this one.

 **Alice** : Yes! Thank you, Lieutenant!

_[We cut to the group inside the Helicarrier as they sat in their seats.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I sent the coordinates to your GPS, you should get there in under two hours.

 **Maria** : Thank you, sir.

 **Hannibal** : Seriously, look at this control system.

 **Maria** : Don't touch it.

 **Ethan** : Seriously, this ship is amazing! Isn't it amazing, Alice?

 **Alice** : Yeah...  _[Turns away.]_

 **Maria** : Hey, you okay back there, Alice?

 **Alice** : Yes, I'm fine. Let's just go.

 **Maria** : Okay,  _[To herself]_  If you say so.

_[Maria pressed a few buttons before she grabbed onto the steering wheel. The Helicarrier pulled out from the garage and turned a few feet back to the left. The Helicarrier then flew into the air and disappeared into the sky. A white light blinded the screen and it faded to the Helicarrier flying in the clouds. The song ended. We cut to inside the ship as Maria continued to pilot the ship.]_

**Maria** : We should be approaching the Amazon soon.

 **Terence** : Here's what I don't get, why would the first two pieces be so close to home, yet the third piece is so far away. Anybody else realizing this?

 **Hannibal** : It's best not to question it.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/85/Assignment_16.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191123210811>]_

**Ethan** : What do you think is going to happen when all three of the pieces combined?

 **Nikki** : Probably something dangerous.

 **Alice** : Think of it, each of the artifacts holds something that makes them very powerful.

 **Terence** : Yeah, like when the Obsidian Mirror made exact copies of all of us.

 **Hannibal** : Or when the Torrential Rattles turned us into ice statues with just a gust of air.

 **Alice** : They have the Torrential Rattles, Obsidian Mirror. So imagine what's going to happen when they grab the Inferno Viper.

 **Ethan** : I bet it turns into some fiery snake and shoots lava from mid-air!

 **Terence** : You never cease to amaze us, do you?

 **Maria** : We're here, everyone hold on.

_[The Helicarrier pulled down from the sky as Alice looked down the window to notice they had arrived to the Amazon jungle. The Helicarrier created a large blast of wind as it landed on the ground. A group of stairs pulled out as Ethan, Alice, Hannibal, Terence, Nikki and Maria stepped outside. Hypnotick also flew down out of the ship and made squeaking noises as it rubbed its check against Alice.]_

**Alice** : Hey, girl. Go see if you can see the ruins from here?

_[Hypnotick flew up into the sky and saw golden ruins nearby. She screeched and flew down to Alice.]_

**Alice** : Which way?

_[Hypnotick stuck its tongue and pointed the direction, being toward the right.]_

**Maria** : Good, that means it's that way.

 **Hannibal** : Why did we park away from the ruins? Wouldn't it make more sense to park near them?

 **Maria** : We don't want the enemy to detect us, so it's smarter to walk on foot.

 **Ethan** : Good thinking, let's move. [Walks away.]

 **Alice** : "Bleh-blehbleh"

_[Alice caught up with the group, then Hypnotick followed as they went straight into the jungle. We cut to the group walking through a path of bushes. A branch went flying into Terence's face.]_

**Terence** : Can we do something about these branches?

 **Ethan** : No problem. Let's go Diamond-

_[Alice sliced up a branch, and it fell to the ground. Alice was revealed to have an energy saber in her hand.]_

**Alice** : Why don't you let me lead the way?

_[Alice continued cutting up branches as the group moved along. Terence eyed Ethan as he groaned and continued moving. We cut to the entrance to the ruins as Alice cut the last branch that was in the way.]_

**Alice** : We're here.

 **Maria** : Good work, Alice. You too, Hypnotick.

_[Hypnotick made a squeak while Alice turned away. The group noticed glyphs and markings surrounding the walls. Maria, curious, walked up to the ruins and pressed her hands against the walls. She walked around and kept touching the glyphs.]_

**Terence** : What are you doing?

 **Maria** : I'm trying to see if one of these glyphs will open us to the entrance. There's always some kind of button that allows us straight to it.

 **Nikki** : You've seen way too many movies.

 **Maria** : Oh, haha.

 **Hannibal** : No, she's right. There's a good chance we'll probably find something if we search around, come on.

_[The others walked over to the ruins and began to touch the walls. Maria tapped a button, and the hieroglyphs glowed green. The door opened and Maria turned to the group.]_

**Maria** : We did it guys! We've found the entrance!

 **Terence** : Finally.

_[Terence laid back against the wall and pressed his elbow against a glyph. The glyph glowed red and everything began to shake around them.]_

**Nikki** : Terence, you idiot!

_[From the ground a giant stone guardian stood before them. The group each had shocked looks on their faces as it roared at them.]_

**  
ACT 2:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f2/Alice_Sees..._-_Episode_28.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122232105>]_

_[The golem-looking guardian roared at them. Ethan turned to his Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : Don't worry guys, I can handle this!

_[Ethan raised his arm up and Alice screamed out a battle cry as he turned to notice. Alice held her energy saber in the air and began to slice through its legs. Terence aimed his palms in the air and blinded the guardian with a flash of light. The guardian stepped back, covering its eyes. Hannibal jumped in the air, and enlarged his arms as he punched the guardian's arms off. Nikki, as Firefly, flew in the air as she launched an electrical blast at the guardian to distract him. Maria created a continuous number of energy explosions to throw herself in the air. She jumped in its face and blew the golem's head off. The golem guardian collapsed and fell to the ground. Maria landed to the ground, then looked up to see the door was closing.]_

**Maria** : Guys! The door is closing!

_[The group ran towards the entrance, and within the nick of time, an Omni-Splicer Four Arms grabbed the doorway and held the stone together to prevent it from closing.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Come on!

_[Maria, Terence, Nikki, Hannibal, Alice ran inside as Hypnotick flew straight in. Four Arms stepped away from the doorway as it closed behind him. The song ended.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Phew, that was a close one.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/56/Sneaking_Around_-_Episode_28.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122233400>]_

_[Maria, Terence and Nikki raised their palms and created a flash of light surrounding the tunnel. The seven moved through the tunnel as Four Arms looked at the glyphs.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Man, there's a lot of marking on these walls. I wonder what these glyphs mean?

 **Terence** : Don't you have a universal translator somewhere in there?

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : How should I know? I still don't know a thing about this Omnitrix.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : You know with someone with four arms, you sure don't have four times the IQ level.

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : It's not my fault I'm not smart, okay?!

 **Maria** : Guys, focus, we don't want to accidentally set off one of their traps!

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Oh relax, Maria, it's not like I'm going to trigger any of their traps. I maybe the biggest one here, but it's not like I'm not careful about my surround-

_[Omni-Splicer Four Arms accidentally stepped on a button on the floor. A red flash of light glowed from the glyph below.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : -ings...

_[Alice, Maria, Terence, Nikki and Hannibal turned around surprised. Pistons appeared from the side of the wall as it closed their way to the group.]_

**Terence** : I knew you'd be the death of me, Wellington!

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : This is where super strength comes in! You ready, Hannibal?

 **Hannibal** : Oh you bet I am!

_[Four Arms and Hannibal ran to the front of the group as they punched through the first set of pistons and destroyed it in front of them. They ran to the next set and punched them together. They continued punching their way through the pistons until eventually all five sets were destroyed. The Omnitrix beeped and Four Arms reverted to his normal form, then back to Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Ladies, Terence.

_[Terence groaned. Maria, Nikki, Alice, and Terence walked past the two.]_

**Maria** : Thank you.  _[Flips hair back. The song ended.]_

 **Nikki** : You know, we could have destroyed it ourselves.

 **Alice** : Seriously.

_[A vein popped to the side of Ethan's head as his fingers twitched. Ethan sighed, then he and Hannibal continued moving. Ethan caught up with the group and moved to the front.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/36/Moving_Forward_-_Ep_28.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122232744>]_

**Ethan** : I swear this tunnel is taking forever.

 **Terence** : That's because your childish complaining is making it feel like forever.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but for a tunnel to drag on for this long, they sure want to make you take your time to get to the artifact. Oh! Maybe I'll use XLR8 to clear through the tunnel faster.  _[Turns the dial.]_

 **Alice** : Ethan, that is a terrible idea.

 **Maria** : Don't do it, Ethan. You'll just get yourself caught in another booby trap.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, well, we can't let those cult guys beat us to the artifact! So it's time to go-

_[Ethan stepped on another glyph and the ground collapsed under Ethan. Ethan, surprised, screamed at the top of his lungs and fell. Alice, however, grabbed his hand in time.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

 **Ethan** : Alice?

 **Alice** : Agh...  _[Struggling]_

 **Hannibal** : Hold on, I gotcha.

_[Hannibal grabbed onto Alice and the two pulled Ethan further up. The three took deep breaths.]_

**Ethan** : On second thought, maybe being patient was a good idea.

 **Terence** : Great, now how are we going to get across?

 **Alice** : Hypnotick?

_[Hypnotick screeched. We cut to Hypnotick finishing carrying the others over. She grabbed Terence and Maria, then pulled them through, as Nikki flew across alongside the others. Terence and Maria stepped off Hypnotick as Nikki landed next to them.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Okay, that's all of us.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, I think I see a light at the end of the tunnel!

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Hanny! Wait!

_[Ethan, Terence and Hannibal ran towards the light as the girls chased after them. We open to a room with a waterfall, where another giant golem creature was standing before them with his arms crossed and eyes shut. The song ended.]_

**Hannibal** : Uh oh...

_[The golem opened its eyes, then moved its arms back as it roared in front of the group. Ethan tapped the Omnitrix and slammed down. A green light blinded the screen, as we zoomed up to see Ghoulseye floating in mid-air.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/98/Ride_Into_Action_-_Ep_28.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191123210448>]_

**Ghoulseye** : Let me be the one to take care of this guy! But to prevent any casualties... Hypnotick, would you be a dear and assist me?

_[Hypnotick screeched and followed Ethan.]_

**Alice** : Hypnotick, wait!

_[Hypnotick sprayed a red powder at the golem as it suddenly fell asleep. The golem fell down to its knees, then began falling towards the group. In a green spinning background, Ghoulseye created a largely shaped bow out of his cloak and ectoplasm. He then summoned multiple giant arrows.]_

**Ghoulseye** : SLIMY SINISTER ARROW-BLITZ!!!

_[Ghoulseye launched the arrows and they went flying towards the golem, which exploded into rubble. Smoke clouded the area, and it was revealed Alice had an energy dome blocking the pieces of rubble. Alice put the dome down while Ghoulseye floated towards the group, then changed back. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/78/The_Wish_that_Didnt_Come_True_-_%28Ep_28%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122234349>]_

**Alice** : You know, that was really dangerous what you did.

 **Ethan** : What? Me and Hypnotick got the job done. What's the big deal.

 **Alice** : You could've hurt her!

 **Ethan** : Oh, please, you'd know I would never let anything happen to her. Besides, she can turn intangible.

 **Alice** : That's not the point, Ethan!

 _[The ground began shaking below them.]_  Maria: Uh, guys?

 **Ethan and Alice** :  _[Turns to Maria]_  What?!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fa/Eliminate_It%21_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Episode_28%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122234154>]_

_[They looked down, and the ground fell before them. They all screamed at the top of their lungs. Meanwhile, Hypnotick tried to chase after them. Hypnotick grabbed Alice, then Nikki and Maria. Ethan, Terence and Hannibal were still screaming they fell down a separate tunnel and the door began to shut.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Hannibal!

_[The door shut. We cut to Ethan, Terence and Hannibal sliding down the tunnel and they eventually fall into a room. Ethan fell first on his stomach, then Terence, and then Hannibal. Ethan and Terence groaned while they were in great pain.]_

**Terence** : Agh, get off of me!

_[Hannibal and Terence stood up, then Hannibal helped Ethan. Terence tried adjusting his back and Ethan tried popping his shoulder.]_

**Terence** : My spine...

 **Ethan** : Yep, I'm going to feel that tomorrow.

 **Hannibal** :  _[Looks up]_  Hey, guys... look.

_[Ethan and Terence turned toward Hannibal's direction as they saw a group of glyphs sticking out from the wall, and showed three god-like figures. We cut to Hypnotick flying back up as Alice, Nikki and Maria hopped off Hypnotick.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : We have to help them!

 **Maria** : We can't. The only thing we can do now is move forward.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Hey, our friends and my boyfriend are down there!

 **Maria** : And as long as they're with Ethan, they're safe.

 **Alice** : She's right, they can handle themselves. In the meantime, we have a mission to clear, so come on. I'm sure they would have done the same too.

_[Nikki nodded. Alice, Maria, Nikki and Hypnotick went down the tunnel. Nikki and Maria guided the way with the flash of light from their palms as they found a set of stairs. They began climbing down and eventually they made it to the bottom and found themselves in a room full of symbols on the wall. Images of the three weapons appeared before them.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Hey guys, are those...

 **Maria** : The weapons...

 **Alice** : Nikki, can you increase the lighting?

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : With pleasure.

_[Nikki created an orange orb from her palms then it floated in the air and it created a flash of light which surrounded the room.]_

**Alice** : Thank you.

 **Maria** : If only we could figure out what these words mean.

 **Alice** : Maybe they're in ancient Greek.

 **Maria** : I've never seen handwriting like this.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fe/Gods_Among_Us%2C_Part_2_-_Episode_28.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122234556>]_

_[We cut back to Terence, Hannibal and Ethan waiting in the cave. As Terence had his palms aimed at the glyphs while Hannibal stood around with his arms crossed, while Ethan was sitting down by the pond, turning the Omnitrix's dial.]_

**Terence** : Ugh, it's going to take forever to translate this thing.

 **Hannibal** : Maybe we should keep moving. Maybe try and catch up with the others.

 **Ethan** : No hold on. I think I got something.

_[Ethan tapped the side buttons as the Omnitrix core glowed. A radio signal appeared before the Omnitrix symbol.]_

**Ethan** : Omnitrix, Voice Command Mode.

 **Omnitrix** : This mode is locked and not available.

 **Hannibal** : Whoa?! It can talk!

 **Ethan** :  _[Turns to Hannibal]_  Shhh!  _[Turns back to the Omnitrix]_  Omnitrix Default Override!

_[Nothing happened.]_

**Ethan** : Code 10?

_[The Omnitrix glowed in front of Ethan.]_

**Omnitrix** : Default Activated. Voice Command unlocked!

_[The Omnitrix glowed before Ethan and it released a small flash of white light, then faded as if nothing happened.]_

**Ethan** : Um, okay then.

 **Terence** : So, what now?

_[Ethan walked toward the wall, and raised the Omnitrix to the symbols.]_

**Ethan** : Omnitrix, do you think you could translate all the glyphs for us into English?

 **Omnitrix** : Translating...

_[The Omnitrix scanned the hieroglyphs and the symbols glowed green and changed form, translating into English. Meanwhile, we cut to Maria, Alice and Nikki trying to read the symbols.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : I can't make up any of this.

_[The hieroglyphs glowed green before them.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Huh?!

_[The hieroglyphs transformed into English and we cut back to Ethan, Terence and Hannibal.]_

**Omnitrix** : Translation Complete. All hieroglyphs has now been translated to English.

 **Ethan** : Great, now what does it say?

_[Terence aimed his palm at the symbols.]_

**Terence** : Hannibal?

 **Hannibal** : Let's see...

_[As Hannibal read, we shifted through flashbacks of the story.]_

**Hannibal** : There once was a race of beings called the Tepitzin-Tlācatls. Their society was similar to that of Earth's although one major difference was that all of the nations were united under one leader. This leader's name was Huitzilopochtli.

_[We cut to Maria, as she read the glyphs on her wall. The flashbacks continued.]_

**Maria** : Huitzilopochtli was a benevolent ruler, but he was prone to anger outbursts. This would have made him dangerous, if their planet was not clustered with other species. These races attempted to invade the world of the Tepitzin-Tlācatls. Huitzilopochtli was able to fend them off with his well structured military, but their planet's usual state of calmness and peacefulness meant that they were unable to fend off the warmongering invaders. Eventually, their planet was overtaken, and the survivors traveled underground.

 **Hannibal** : There were only 200 remaining survivors. It was there they discovered the Rocks of Yoliztli, which they found could enhance their skills many times over. They continued to mine deeper into the core of their world, and found a staggering abundance of these rocks. Then, they figured out what to do.

 **Maria** : They performed a ritual where they gathered all of the active Rocks of Yoliztli, and proceeded to absorb their power. See, the world of the Tepitzin-Tlācatls forced them to adapt one special skill - the ability to absorb the energy out of any material. They used this to their advantage, and absorbed all the energy out of the rocks, leaving only 16 small crystals left in case of a dire situation. Each of the survivors adapted a godlike ability unlike any other. The survivors went by a name that would describe their new status, as their previous species name was roughly translated to "small person". They decided to call themselves gods, adapting the name Teotls.

 **Hannibal** : The Teotls quickly wiped out the invaders that were occupying their world, and for revenge, they decided to exterminate all life on the invaders' homeworld. After that stopped, they decided to become rulers of over dozens of worlds.

 **Maria** : This went on for hundreds of thousands of years. The Teotls were an invincible force of nature. However, something happened. The Teotls began to lose.

 **Hannibal** : There were some species that the Teotls were not able to defeat. And slowly their numbers began to decrease. To 180... to 150... to 110... to 80... to 50... to 20... to 10... until eventually, only 3 remained.

 **Maria** : These three were Huitzilopochtli, who was given dominion over the sky, and was labeled the patron over the sun. Aside him was his long-time companion, Tlaloc, who was given dominion over water. The third remaining Teotl was Tezcatlipoca, who had no prior relationship with the other two, but he survived due to his love for fighting and his unending cruelty. The three decided to recuperate on a distant blue world called Earth, and figured out what to do there.

 **Hannibal** : The three decided to use their remaining Rocks of Yoliztli, which they could not absorb any more of. They were able to contact the natives of the world, who were able to fashion the rocks into weapons for each. A sword for Huitzilopochtli, a mirror for Tezcatlipoca, and a pair of rattles for Tlaloc. The three Teotls told stories of their glory and their fallen comrades. The natives were amazed, and told these stories to others, and the tales spread like wildfire. They worshipped the Teotls like the gods they thought they were. But soon, they became power-hungry.

 **Maria** : They demanded human sacrifices, and then they acted like tyrants to the people. The general population put up with it, but a select few had enough.

 **Hannibal** : These select few were specially trained in arcane magic, and they used their power to catch the Teotls by surprise, then sealed them in a tomb, and placed it deep in the ocean. Since then the Teotls have been trapped there for hundreds of years, and only the power of the Rocks of Yoliztli can release them.

 **Terence** : Whoa.

_[We cut to Maria, Alice, and Nikki.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Are those what those cult guys are after?

 **Maria** : Afraid so.

 **Alice** : That means this cult we've been running into is trying to awaken these Teotls.

_[We cut back to Ethan, Terence, and Hannibal.]_

**Terence** : And if they do so, that means we're all in real trouble.

 **Ethan** : We need to stop them fast.

 **Hannibal** : That's right, that means there's no time for standing around. We better get a move on before they make it out of here with the artifact.

 **Ethan** : Let's move.

_[Ethan, Terence and Hannibal ran down the doorway and ran down the hallway. The song ended. They eventually found themselves inside a small cavern, with two other tunnels.]_

**Terence** : Oh great! Now what?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/E-10_-_Don%27t_Cry.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027040225>]_

_[Alice, Nikki and Maria ran out from one of the tunnels.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Hannibal!

 **Hannibal** : Nikki!

_[Hannibal and Nikki hugged each other.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : I was so worried!

 **Hannibal** : Are you okay?

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Yes, sweetie, I'm fine.

 **Maria** :  _[Turns to Ethan with folded arms.]_  What about you?

 **Ethan** : We're good.

 **Terence** : Yeah, except my back is killing me.

_[Hannibal and Nikki walked to the group.]_

**Alice** : We just found a bunch of information inside the cave.

 **Hannibal** : So did we.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Those magic glyphs inside turned out to be some alien language. They turned green and they translated itself to English.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, that was my doing. I finally found a universal translator inside this thing.

 **Alice** : Good for you. You want a cookie for that?

 **Maria** : That's enough. We need to stop those guys from grabbing those artifacts.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, because if we don't, they're going to awaken something deadlier than Sha'Rrow.

 **Terence** : Great, a rerun. Now can we go? The artifact's down this way.  _[Shows the way]_

_[The group nodded and while the five of them ran down the tunnel, Nikki flew in the air as they went down the path. The song ended. A bright white blinded the exit, they blocked the light and made to the other side. They found themselves in a large cavern and walked around.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/19/The_Flame_Keeper%27s_Circle_-_Episode_28.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122235121>]_

**Hannibal** : I think we just found the room that holds the jackpot.

 **Maria** : And there's the enemy.

_[We turned to the cult members as they searched and mined for the artifact. Meanwhile, Ethan, Terence, Hannibal, Alice, Nikki and Maria bent down and hid behind a giant rock to block themselves for cover.]_

**Ethan** : We need to figure out how to go about this.

 **Maria** : I think our only chance is to fight them, trying to find the artifact with them in the way is only going to make things harder.

 **Terence** : So knock them out before they find it. That's easier said than done. They kicked our butts the last time and they have two of the artifacts. How are we supposed to compete with that?

 **Maria** : Because you have me this time.

 **Alice** : Oh, that's reassuring.

 **Maria** :  _[Stands up]_  Okay, I've had enough with your attitude.

_[Someone was creeping up on them.]_

**Maria** : Look, I don't know what your problem is but you need to get it together or it's going to cost our team this mission.

_[A red hooded figure tapped on Maria's shoulder.]_

**Maria** : What?!

_[He prepared an energy blast and Maria fired an explosive blast back at him. It threw him to the ground and the other cult members took notice of this.]_

**Cult Members** : Intruders!

_[They prepared their energy blasts, as the group stood up and backed up a few feet, while Nikki flew up in the air.]_

**Hannibal** : And just like that, they found us.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Oh, well. We were bound to fight them eventually.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/62/Omni-Splicing_Battle%21_%28Wildmutt_VS_The_Knight%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191123040556>]_

_[Ethan tapped the button from the Omnitrix. He turned the dial from Lodestar to Wildmutt to Four Arms. He popped up the core, then slammed down.]_

_[WILDMUTT TRANSFORMATION: Ethan stretched out his left arm, and orange-brown fur started surrounding his entire arm and the watch. The fur started to spread all over his body, and covered his face. His mouth grew wider as fangs started to grow out, and started spinning around with his neck growing gills. Quills started growing out on his back and everything spun with his hand forming into a paw with sharp claws and slammed it to the ground. Wildmutt roared as static electricity shot from the Omnitrix symbol. The transformation background turned from green to gold as a white light surrounded Wildmutt.]_

_[WILDMUTT OMNI-SPLICER TRANSFORMATION: Wildmutt spun around until he faced the front. Golden armor began to grow out from his Omnitrix and surrounded his chest. We pan up to Wildmutt's face as his face turned purple. As Wildmutt's lip was covered with gray fur, six red fur-spikes surrounded his face until one large yellow fur-spike stuck out. Then we zoom back to the armor forming around his back as energy spikes grew out from it. An armored tail grew out Wildmutt's back as an energy spike also grew out. Golden rings surrounded Wildmutt forearm, as his front paws grew glove-like armor and his claws turned into energy and grew longer. We zoom out from Wildmutt in the circuitry background as he roared out of the transformation.]_

**Omni-Splicer Wildmutt** : REAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

 **Maria** : That's new!

 **Cult Member** : Attack!

_[The group charged at the cult members. Wildmutt's mouth was covered with purple-like sludge and Wildmutt pounced onto the cult members as he bit onto them, then threw them back. Other cult members appeared trying to blast him from behind. Wildmutt ran forward to dodge the blasts, his body supercharged and his tail, covered in electricity, swung a group of tail members back and went flying across the cavern. A cult member successfully shoots a blast at Wildmutt, throwing him back.]_

**Omni-Splicer Wildmutt** : AAAH-ROOO!!!

_[Wildmutt managed to catch himself on his feet.]_

**Omni-Splicer Wildmutt** :  _[Shakes head]_  Raah-grrr-uff!

_[Wildmutt ran back towards the cult members and we cut to Nikki shooting electricity at the cult members.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : I can do this all day, you know!

_[A purple cloaked figure covered in knight armor appeared before Nikki.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : You want some?! Well come on then!

_[He climbed up a set of invisible stairs, then disappeared.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Hey, what?!

_[Nikki caught off guard, A cult member sliced Nikki's wings off and she went flying into the ground, unconscious.]_

**Hannibal** : Nikki!

_[Three members blasted Hannibal from behind and he was sent flying next to Nikki, unconscious. We cut to Terence trying to blind the cult members with his flashlights.]_

**Terence** : They just keep coming!

_[Terence was shot back from two members into the ground, Terence tried to get up, but fell unconscious. Maria was flying in the air as she created explosions one by one to boost her speed. Cult members tried to attack from the side in mid-air, but Maria blasted them back and the cult members fell unconscious. The purple knight figure stepped toward her while Maria did the same as she cracked her knuckles. The purple knight figure pulled out an energy rope to her surprise, it clinged onto her leg and he pulled her forward, tying her up. The figure blasted her in the face, and jumped off, continuing into the fight, as Maria was unconscious with her body was covered in smoke. Alice used her energy sword to fight off the other cult members, sending them backwards. The purple knight figure approached Alice as he and Alice's swords clashed at each other swing by swing. Alice screamed as she was prepared to send the finishing blow. To her surprise, he held a pair of rattles from his other arm. He shook them and created a minor gust of wind, freezing Alice's chestplate. He kicked her back and sent Alice flying towards the unconscious group. Wildmutt took a notice to this and roared. Wildmutt stood in front of the group, blocking the colliding cult members from attacking them. Wildmutt growled at the group. The purple knight figure and the cult leader approached Wildmutt.]_

**Cult Leader** : Stand down, unless you want us to kill all your friends.

_[Wildmutt growled louder until the Omnitrix beeped and transformed Wildmutt back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Guess I have no choice...

_[Ethan raised his arms in the air, surrendering. A cult member blasted Ethan and he was sent falling to the ground. We zoom into Ethan's unconscious face as a shadow covering him.]_

**  
ACT 3:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ab/Search_for_the_Culprit_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181206230703>]_

_[Ethan slowly opened his eyes as he started to wake up. Ethan jumped up and screamed to realize he was trapped inside a cage. We zoom out to reveal the rest of the group was trapped as well.]_

**Ethan** : Wait a cage? How the hell did they get a cage down here?! Did they just build this from scratch or-

 **Cult Leader** : SILENCE!

 **Ken Kishu** : Do you want me to cut the boy's tongue?

 **Cult Leader** : No! As much fun as that would be, we'll keep them alive long enough for our gods to slaughter them with their almighty powers and turn them into lumps of meat and blood.

 **Terence** : Wow, that totally isn't graphic at all.

 **Cult Leader** : You can blast them though.

_[The leader blasted Terence with an electrical pulse and he fell to the ground.]_

**Nikki** : Terence!

 **Terence** : It's fine, I'm alright.

_[Maria helped him up as Terence covered his side.]_

**Cult Member** : SIR! I'VE FOUND THE ARTIFACT!

_[The cult member moved the rubble and gold chambers started popping off from the ground. They grew into stacks and the artifact was held at the top center, where it was rising in front of everyone. The cult members were in awe.]_

**Cult Leader** : Finally, the Inferno Viper, and it's all mine! One of you go grab that for me!

_[A cult member rushed into it while we cut back to the group.]_

**Hannibal** : We've gotta find a way out of this.

 **Ethan** : And we've got powers don't we?

 **Alice** : And we don't wanna ruin the element of surprise.

 **Ethan** : There's no point in keeping a surprise, they're about to grab the artifact and we can't risk letting that happen. We should bust out now and stop them before it's too late.

 **Alice** : That is a terrible idea! Yes, grabbing the artifact is our number one priority, but do you really want to kill us all at the process?!

 **Ethan** : Then what do you suggest we do?

 **Alice** : One of us, who can actually be quiet, should sneak out and distract the guards long enough for us to grab the artifact and get out of here.

 **Ethan** : Hey, I'm the only one who can actually slither out of here.

 **Alice** : Then I guess you better learn to keep your mouth shut then instead of saying ridiculous things.

 **Ethan** : Hey! We're in a desperate situation, we need to do this fast!

 **Alice** : And hey! This is a matter of life and death, we need to handle this smartly and delicately. Unless you want another Sha'Rrow incident to happen today, I suggest you listen for once!

 **Maria** : Settle down! Unless you want them to kill us on the spot!

 **Terence** : Seriously, I can't take it with your constant arguing.

 **Hannibal** : For real.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : If you two don't make up right now, we're all going to get killed by these guys.

_[The two sighed and turned each other.]_

**Ethan** : Truth-skies  _[Gives hand.]_

 **Alice** : Truth-skies.

_[The two shook hands, as Hypnotick made a happy screech which also made Alice smile.]_

**Alice** : So how do you suggest we get out of here?

 **Ethan** : Well, after giving it some thought. We're going to handle this both your way and my way!

_[Goop's icon was activated from the Omnitrix and he slammed down. In a green flash of light, Goop splattered to the ground and morphed out of the cage. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/4a/ChloroClimax_-_Episode_28.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191123041351>]_

_[We cut to a small group of cult members running up a small set of stairs to reach the artifact until a blazing inferno blasted the cult members as they screamed from the top of their lungs as they were burned alive. Their corpses collapsed to the ground as the artifact flew in the air. A cult member grabbed it and raised in the air.]_

**Cult Member** : I did it! I grabbed the artifact! Hahaha! You see that, I...

_[The Cult Member turned around to notice...]_

**Cult Member** : HEY! THEY'RE ESCAPING!

_[We pan over to them taking a notice to Goop helping the others out of the cage.]_

**Cult Leader** : Damn, imbeciles! Dispose of them!

_[The cult members charged toward the group. Terence aimed out his palms and blinded the members with a flash of white light. The members stood back as they covered themselves from the light. Goop sprung into the air.]_

**Goop** : GU-UNK, SHOT!

_[Goop threw large blasts of slime at the cult members and they were thrown back. The purple knight figure stood toward Alice as they both raised their swords.]_

**Alice** : Ready to go again?

_[Everything suddenly began to shake around them as everyone took notice.]_

**Goop** : Gah! What's happening?!

 **Maria** : This place is coming apart, without the Inferno Viper to hold it together, it's going to collapse!

 **Goop** :  _[The Omnitrix beeped]_  Then we've gotta get out of here.

_[Goop powered down and transformed back into Ethan in a red light. Ethan took a calm deep breath before he screamed at his Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : YA DUMB WATCH!

_[Ethan noticed the group taking their leave and followed them toward of the tunnels. Meanwhile as the cult members began to flee, one of them was running off with the artifact. The cult leader blasted him backwards into the ground.]_

**Cult Leader** : Mine!

_[A piece of the ceiling shook, and a large stone went falling toward the cult leader, as he screamed from the top of his lungs. We cut to blood splattering the ground as the cult leader was instantly killed. The purple knight figure grabbed the artifact.]_

**Ken Kishu** : I believe you mean, mine.

_[We cut to the group running through the tunnels as everything shook around.]_

**Ethan** : I've said this a lot, and I'll say it again, this place goes on forever. How are we going to get out of here?

 **Alice** : I've got an idea.

_[We cut to Alice riding on an energy made hoverboard, while Ethan held on for dear life. Meanwhile, Terence was holding onto Nikki as she was flying in mid-air while Hannibal and Maria were riding on Hypnotick.]_

**Alice** : There, I see it!

_[The group ran out of the ruins in time as it collapsed to the ground. A dust cloud appeared around them as they began to cough and wipe away the cloud. The cloud cleared to reveal the ruins were destroyed.]_

**Terence** : So, did they escape with the artifact or do we have to dig under there?

 **Alice** : I think it's safe to say they escaped.

 **Maria** :  _[Sigh]_  Let's go.

_[Maria walked away and we faded to the next scene, as the ship was flying from mid-air.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a1/Itsuka_no_Tegami_-_Episode_28.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191122225918>]_ _  
_

**Hannibal** : They got away with the artifacts again.

 **Maria** : Which means now that makes them more dangerous than ever.

 **Terence** :  _[Arms folded]_  But now we know what they're up to.

 **Nikki** : And whatever it is they're trying to do, we'll be ready.

_[We cut to Alice sitting back, watching the clouds go by at the window. Ethan took notice to this and walked over, then sat next to her]_

**Ethan** : Hey, Alice. How are you doing?

 **Alice** : I'm doing good, I'm just thinking about how we're going to stop them.

 **Ethan** : Yeah. These cult guys are sure going to be quite a mess to deal with. Ya'know, It kinda reminds me of last year when you and Nikki joined Hex's cult to try and study better.

 **Alice** : Hey, it's not my fault I didn't know what he was planning. I can't believe he turned me into that disgusting monster!

 **Ethan** : Hey, at least got what he deserved. Besides, we got turn you back into your pretty face.  _[Blushes, Waves hands]_  Wait, I mean-

_[Alice snickered.]_

**Ethan** : Listen, about before, about us, I-

_[Alice eyes grew sparkled. Before Ethan could finish his sentence, Maria appeared from the side and elbowed Ethan. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/49/Misinterpreted_Information_%28Short%2C_Ep_24%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025202032>]_

**Maria** : Great work out there today, Ethan. If it wasn't for you translating those glyphs we would've never figured out what the cult members were planning.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, what can I say, I'm great when it comes to translating anything.

 **Maria** : I'm sure you are. Who knows, maybe you're good at translating signals too.

_[Maria brushed her hair to the side, then walked past Ethan, elbowing him. Ethan blushed.]_

**Ethan** : I wouldn't mind radioing that signal.

_[Ethan noticed what he said, as his eyes widened. Ethan turned to Alice as she was looking away with a vein popping from the side of her head as a shadow covered her face.]_

**Alice** : Peasant.

_[Ethan backed away and groaned. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/The_Start_of_a_Mysterious_Plot.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018212500>]_

_[The scene shifted to inside a different cave as the purple knight was being crowned by a minister. Ken Kishu was now wearing a different set of armor, with a helmet placed on his head. The two turned toward the rest of the Esoterica.]_

**Cult Member** : Behold, our new leader! Hail Ken Kishu!

_[The cult members bowed to him.]_

**Cult Members** : Hail! Hail! Hail!

 **Ken Kishu** :  _[Waves hand.]_  At ease. Now, that we have the Obsidian Mirror, the Torrential Rattles and the Inferno Viper, it is time to awaken our masters! However, we will wait until the holiday season to do so. After all, if Jesus was brought into the world on that special day, don't you think it would benefit for a true god to awaken as well?

_[The cult members chanted and cheered for Ken Kishu.]_

**Ken Kishu** : For the time being, we will search for the location, so that in two weeks time we will open the seal which I promise will change this world forever.

_[We cut to the Pacific Ocean at nightfall, where we pan below to reveal a cave like entrance was below, having ancient glyphs and statues of topless muscular humanoid species in kilts. We zoom out from it as a large aquatic creature swam around, then went at full speed to the screen, as we zoom into his mouth where it roared as everything cuts to black.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_ _  
_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f3/Episode_29_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191123042159>]_

_[_ _We shifted through scenes of a younger Ethan meeting with Lieutenant Steel and Maria inside the SACT base. Then we shift to Maria giving Ethan advice as he looked up with sparkles inside. We shift to a present Ethan talking to Alice as she walked away. The last scene shows a present Ethan and Maria talking to each other as they lean into each other slowly.]_

**_NEXT TIME EPISODE 29: FAMILIAR_ **

\----

Episode 29 will premiere on December 6th after American holidays.

 


	29. Episode 29 - "Familiar"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While facing a familiar foe, Ethan and Maria together reminiscence their first mission together.
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/52/Just_Another_Saturday_Afternoon_%28Enhanced%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181109233201>]_

_[As the sun shone down at the screen, the setting took place outside Ethan’s house. We cut to inside as Ethan and Maria playing Splatoon 2 in the living room. Ethan and Maria revealed to not be wearing their jackets. Ethan was relying on his squad to cover ground while Maria’s team was taking his down one by one.]_

**Maria** : I’ve got you now! You and your team are finished!

 **Ethan** : Oh please, like you can beat me at my own game. I’m a master strategist!

 **Maria** : Sure you are…

 **Ethan** : I am! and I’ve beaten countless villains on a day to day basis. And you’re down with one to four, you can’t stop me now!

 **Maria** : We’ll see about that.

_[Maria’s squid splat to the ground and slithered over behind Ethan’s squad, then shot them one by one at rapid speed. Meanwhile, Ethan was bashing his controller.]_

**Ethan** : GAH, NO NO NO NO!

_[Ethan’s character jumped and tried shooting Maria’s as he was down in health. Ethan was eventually shot and ink splattered the screen to reveal the text “GAME OVER”]_

**Announcer** : GAME OVER!

 **Maria** : Woooo!

 **Ethan** : Gah, HOW ARE YOU SO VIOLENTLY GOOD AT THIS GAME?!

 **Maria** : Because, “I’m a master strategist”. Plus my day to day job is to slaughter the competition, and you just plain suck at this game.

 **Ethan** : Oh, haha.

 **Maria** : And for a Nintendo game, that’s pretty sad.

 **Ethan** : Fine! We’ll play whatever you want in the next round! I’ll show you!

 **Maria** :  _[Chuckles]_  Okay, just let me refill my drink.  _[Stands up, looks back]_  And here’s a tip, try to not leave yourself open for too long to allow your trap to go off.

 **Ethan** : Agh! Whatever!

_[Maria arrived into the kitchen and poured more tea for herself. Ethan’s voice called out to her.]_

**Ethan** : You know it’s funny…

_[Maria turned around to see Ethan hanging from the side.]_

**Ethan** : You’ve changed a lot since the day we first met.

 **Maria** : Oh really? How so.  _[Pouring her cup]_

 **Ethan** : Well for starters, you’re not always gripping in my face anymore. You’ve actually really mellowed down and you’re actually kind of cool to hang with.

_[Maria turned around as she was stirring her cup.]_

**Maria** : Well, you aren’t so bad yourself. At least now you’re taking responsibility for your actions.

 **Ethan** : Hey! I take responsibility for my actions all the time! I can just… be a bit reckless is all.  _[Scratches the back of his head.]_

 **Maria** : A bit? Well at least you can admit that much.

 **Ethan** : Hey, at least I’m able to open up about my problems.

 **Maria** : And what’s that supposed to mean?

 **Ethan** : Well, you weren’t exactly easy to open up when we first met!

_[The song ended.]_

**Maria** : Maybe it’s because I have issues when it comes to opening up to people.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, well I’m glad you did. Because I honestly like you a lot better now.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ec/Just_Between_Us_-_Episode_29_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204061621>]_

_[Maria noticed this and smiled. Maria walked towards Ethan with her cup of tea.]_

**Maria** : Thank you. And I like you too.

_[Maria flipped her hair and left the kitchen. Ethan turned around to notice she was setting up her console.]_

**Maria** : So how’s it going with that Alice girl?

 **Ethan** :  _[Looks down]_  Well… I...

_[The song ended.]_

_[Suddenly Maria’s phone rang below her, she noticed the caller ID being Lieutenant Steel’s, and answered, putting him on speaker.]_

**Maria** : Yeah?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Is Ethan there with you?

 **Ethan** : Yep, I’m right here.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/33/To_Adventure_-_Episode_29_%28Intro_Assignment%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204061903>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Good, we’re going to need just you two for this one.

 **Ethan** : Why just us?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : The parasyte is back again, and it’s devouring everything in sight in the tri-state area. Since you two had such an easy job with it the last time, I thought you two would personally be able to take care of it.

 **Maria** : You got it, Lieutenant. We’ll be there in 15 minutes.  _[Hangs up]_

 **Ethan** : Actually, there’s no need for that.

_[Ethan raised his arm as the Omnitrix shined in front of them. Then we cut to outside their house, where XLR8 and Maria zoomed out the door and down the street. Maria was revealed to be hanging on to XLR8 with her arms around his neck.]_

**Maria** : WOO-HOO!

_[Maria and XLR8 zoomed down the street and everything cut to black.]_

_[NEW OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

** ACT 1: **

_**18 months ago...** _

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3c/Caffeine_-_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204062220>]_

_[We open to 18 months ago. The setting took place during the day as we panned down slowly from the sun to Ethan’s former house. A white flash of light glowed from Ethan’s doorway, as a blue blur ran out from his door and into the street. It was revealed to be XLR8, in his original outfit, ran through the suburb streets. XLR8 pulled his visor up as he stopped at the stop sign and looked around to see other cars were coming. XLR8 pulled his visor back down and turned right onto the street. XLR8 ran down the road as he past cars one by one. XLR8 turned down the stop light as a bunch of drivers pressed on their breaks before moving onto the stop light. XLR8 ran down a windy road as he ran through curves, passing cars until he eventually made it to the city. XLR8 drove down public streets as he continued to pass cars one by one. XLR8 found himself stuck in traffic, his visor popped open and sighed, then went back down and ran toward the sidewalks. XLR8 past people as they were headed for work. XLR8 ran past a couple as a cup of coffee flew into someone’s shirt.]_

**XLR8** : Sorry!

_[XLR8 continued running down until he eventually ran back on the road as traffic cleared. XLR8 past cars one by one until he eventually he found a Starbucks in the corner. To XLR8’s surprise, there was a long line waiting outside into the sidewalk. XLR8 sighed, and waiting on the sidewalk. XLR8 waited for a good few moments, tapping his foot, checking the time on his phone, then grew impatient. XLR8 groaned and ran past the line and into the Starbucks. XLR8 made himself a cup of coffee at a quick speed, and ran out of the store, blowing everyone’s hair back and making a mess everywhere. To the cashier’s surprise, there was a 5 dollar bill waiting for her. We cut back to Ethan’s house as XLR8 arrived. XLR8’s visor popped open as he drank his cup of coffee. The song ended. The Omnitrix began blinking red.]_

**XLR8** : Ah…

_[XLR8 powered down back into Ethan in a red light. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : A grande vanilla latte, the perfect drink to start off the perfect day.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fb/Let%27s_Go_Together_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417183042>]_

_[Ethan began to walk up the hill towards his house.]_

**Ethan** : It’s funny, I’ve only had these powers for a couple days and it’s made my life run insanely smoothly.  _[Takes sip]_  Ah, there’s nothing stopping me now from having the perfect morn-

_[The song ended. Ethan heard a loud squeal coming from the back.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Groans]_  Why do I have to go and jinx things?!

_[Ethan ran to his backyard, and went by the destroyed gate to reveal a surprise.]_

**Ethan** : Gah! What the hell?!

_[We cut to three shots of a destroyed porch, containing bite marks and acid stains. We pan over to see a purple blob eating the remains of a scrap of metal.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa.. is that a purple gummy parasite?! That looks so cool!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6a/Shaking_the_Craters_and_Shattering_the_Diamonds%21_%28Ep_29%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204063137>]_

_[Ethan’s eyes sparkled, then we cut to the purple blob squealing directly at him.]_

**Ethan** : And just like that, you went from cool to creepy. It’s okay though, because I got an alien in here that’ll take care of this in no time!  _[Slams down]_

_[DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised his arm out as crystals began forming around his arm. Ethan raised his other arm as the same happened as well. The grew up towards his head and Ethan’s face changed as he shut his eyes. When he opened them, they turned green and flashed a bright green light. He spun over to his back as he grew a pair of four shards. He span back to the front as he raised his arms and struck a pose. The background faded behind him which lead to Diamondhead to take a look at himself. Diamondhead’s eyes sparkled up.]_

**Diamondhead** : Whoa-hoa-hoa-hoa-hoa! Cool! I’m an alien made of crystals! [Raises arms] Alright! This’ll be a piece of-

_[The parasyte jumped onto Diamondhead and began biting its arm. It’s drool surrounded Diamondhead’s arm as it slowly began to melt it. This caused Diamondhead to scream at the top of his lungs.]_

**Diamondhead** : AH! I was wrong! I was horribly wrong!!!

_[Diamondhead shook it off as it went flying into the bushes. Diamondhead regenerated his arm back to its normal appearance.]_

**Diamondhead** : Hey! That really hurt y'know!

_[The parasyte turned to Diamondhead while he forged a shooter on his arm.]_

**Diamondhead** : Okay, Diamond Guy, Why don’t you show me what you can do!

_[Diamondhead launched crystals at the creature, and the parasyte morphed around dodging the attacks. The parasyte jumped toward Diamondhead’s face, and he created a crash helmet and knocked the Parasyte to the ground, squealing.]_

**Diamondhead** : I’m calling Lieutenant Steel, maybe he can handle this!

_[The parasyte created a purple cloud of smoke, Diamondhead tried wafting it away.]_

**Diamondhead** : Hey!

_[It was gone.]_

**Diamondhead** : Aw, crap.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/EXPO_Digging_-_Catching_the_Trail%2C_Ep_29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204063556>]_

_[The scene shifted to many SACT soldiers were investigating and cleaning up the area. Lieutenant Steel was talking with Ethan.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : So you said this purple… parasite, was attacking your backyard, and ate everything around it.

 **Ethan** : That’s right. I also turned into this cool new diamond-headed alien… Ayy, Diamondhead… That a great name for him!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Focus, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Right. So I tried to contain it, but I had a hard time figuring out how to use his powers. Then it created this toxic purple cloud and got away… I’m in trouble, aren’t I?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I figure it’s going to do great damage to the city until we can find that thing. I’m going to send a squad to go and scout for the creature. You’re coming with me.

 **Ethan** : But my parents, they’re coming back from vacation today. They still don’t even know I have powers!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Look, I’ll send somebody over to explain what happened. But for now, it’s best you come with me.

 **Ethan** : Alright.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f6/Welcome_to_the_Hills_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405063048>]_

_[The scene shifted to the SACT HQ as Ethan looked around, as he was very enthusiastic seeing the giant base.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I believe you didn’t get a chance to see this last time, so I would like to properly introduce you to the SACT HQ.

 **Ethan** : Awesome! Uh, what’s that stand for again?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Secret Alien Containment Team. We’ve got a lot going on here, and I have to remind you; extremely confidential. Not a single word of anything can leave this room, and so help me God, if I catch you taking a selfie right next to one of the extraterrestrial weapon containment chambers again or something, I swear-

 **Ethan** : Alien weapons? Where?

_[Lieutenant Steel facepalmed and he pointed to an artillery room, filled to the brim with various tanks and weapons from across the world, some of which Ethan has never seen before.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, I've definitely gotta check that out!

_[Ethan ran to the artillery room where the lights were shut off. Ethan turned on the lights and gazed at the various weapons. Lieutenant Steel grabbed Ethan by the ear and dragged him out of the room.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Let’s go.

 **Ethan** : Aw… come on!

_[Ethan followed Lieutenant Steel into a training room, where he gasped as he saw a woman with dark blue hair in a SACT jump suit was dodging obstacles back and forth. She dodged a flamethrower, then opponents appeared to the side. She shot them down with her laser guns and they exploded. She jumped through a few traps and once a giant Mechadroid appeared in front of her, she threw a grenade and it exploded. Maria landed on the ground, as she caught her landing, then stood back up and waved her hair.]_

**Ethan** : Whoa.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : This is Maria Shamira. She’ll be the one overseeing your training today.

 **Ethan** : Um, hi.

 **Maria** : Hello there. So, you’re that kid Steel was telling me about.

 **Ethan** : Yep, that’s me, talk of the uh, government here.

 **Maria** :  _[Snickered]_  Interesting.

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Maria** : Oh, nothing. So, about this watch on your wrist…

_[Ethan raised his arm to reveal the watch.]_

**Ethan** : What about it?

 **Maria** : How exactly does it work?

 **Ethan** : Well, it latched onto me about a few days ago. It gives me the power to transform into a whole bunch of aliens; XLR8, Heatblast, Four Arms and uh… Diamondhead! Yeah, Diamondhead, I just became him a few hours ago. I’m still trying to figure out how many there are in here.

 **Maria** : That’s kind of cool, actually.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Enough small talk you two. We need you to run the obstacle course for us.

 **Ethan** : Uh, right! Wait, how? There’s barely any room in here!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2d/Meeting_Xerneas_-_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ep_29%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204064121>]_

_[Lieutenant Steel pulled out a tablet and pressed a few buttons only to suddenly to reveal an entire obstacle course began sprouting out from the ground. Ethan’s jaw dropped in surprise.]_

**Maria** : Try not to look surprised yet, rookie. You got a gauntlet to run.

_[Maria and Lieutenant Steel left the room as we zoom into Ethan's surprised face. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f1/Magician%27s_Whereabouts_-_Ep_29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204064254>]_

_[We cut to Ethan was standing by the side, waiting around, while Lieutenant Steel, Maria and a group of scientists watch from a few levels up. The scientists were carefully taking notes and reviewing footage from beforehand. Maria was watching a few clips, including the one of Ethan taking down the Mechadroid.]_

**Maria** : So, that kid managed to take that down?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yep. That’s what sparked my interest in him. He’s had no prior training, or real experiences...yet it seems like he could do this from the get go.

 **Maria** : Alright, there’s that. But...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We believe that Ethan was only able to defeat the droid due to the alien just being similar to a human. His other forms seem to have a few more powers, but the big guy just has super strength and invulnerability.

 **Maria** : Plus, with that parasite...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan’s going to need to learn however many aliens are in that thing.

_[Lieutenant Steel pressed the intercom button. We cut to Ethan down below waiting for his instructions.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Speaker)** : Alright kid, we don’t have all day. Why don’t you give Maria and the other agents a demonstration here.

_[The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : No problem! I just gotta dial in the right alien here.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3a/E-10_Transformation_Theme_-_6_%28Ep_29_version%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204064748>]_

_[Ethan tapped the button from the watch as the core popped up. It formed a diamond shape and Ethan began to turn the dial. He switched from Diamondhead to XLR8 to Heatblast. Ethan made a smirked and slammed down on the watch as a green light blinded the screen.]_

_[HEATBLAST TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s feet changed, we cut to coal spreading from the bottom of his body to the top. Ethan’s head caught on fire and he spun in a circle. Ethan’s arms were raised up as he stood in a stance.]_

**Heatblast** : E-YAAAAHHH!!!!

_[A green light blinded the screen, ending the transformation. The song ended. We cut from the observatory, the other scientists were eagerly taking down notes.]_

**Maria** : Interesting…

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6e/Simulation_Test%2C_A_Battle_of..._Skills%21_-_Ep_29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204064942>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Okay, we’re beginning the obstacle course now.

 **Heatblast** : Alright! Let’s show them what Heatblast can really do!

_[Heatblast ran along a narrow beam, steadily maintaining his balance. Lieutenant Steel pressed another button, and suddenly, parts of the beam began to break off. Heatblast gasped as he quickly jumped over them. He then charged towards the end platform, and smiled. Heatblast directed his eyes over to a ramp leading up to a higher platform.]_

**Heatblast** : Really? Geez, it’s like you made this thing more easier for me.

_[Suddenly, a large ball dropped down from the ceiling, and began rolling toward Heatblast.]_

**Heatblast** : ...ohhhhhh...

_[Heatblast sprinted to the wall, and ran up it, narrowly avoiding getting crushed by the ball. Heatblast panted heavily.]_

**Heatblast** : Okay, this is a lot tougher than I thought it would be! No big deal… I just gotta…

_[A trapdoor opened underneath Heatblast, causing him to fall underneath and land in an empty room, with a climbing wall and exit in the top right corner. Heatblast frowned.]_

**Heatblast** : ...Agh, I really wish I had a flier right about now, then I wouldn’t be so wet and...wait, wet?

_[Heatblast looked down to see the room is filling with water. Heatblast yiped, before quickly climbing up the wall. To his surprise, Heatblast’s grip wasn’t that strong, noticing as he began to melt the material, making it even more difficult. Meanwhile, the scientists paused from taking notes, but were still very much invested. Lieutenant Steel shook his head in disappointment, while Maria silently snickered. Heatblast weakly jumped out of the room, right before the water reaches him. Heatblast was completely out of breath as he weakly stands back up, and noticed a red dot pointing to his chest.]_

**Heatblast** : Who with the what now?

_[He looked up and was promptly blasted by a laser beam and into the wall, leaving a noticeable dent.]_

**Heatblast** : GAAAHHHH!!!

_[Heatblast fell to the ground, and landed on his face.]_

**Scientist** : Subject is incredibly durable...

_[Lieutenant Steel sighed, before pressing the intercom.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Take five, kid.

 **Heatblast** :  _[Attempts to get up]_  I hate you…

_[Heatblast was shot with foam in the face, then powered down back to normal, as Ethan’s face fell into the foam. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7a/Scavenging_the_Evidence_-_Ep_29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204065427>]_

_[Meanwhile, the parasite slowly reverted back to its liquid state in front of a junkyard. It slithered through the gate as it was feeding on the rust and tires left behind. The parasyte grew in size, then continued forward as we zoom up to see a city above.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/85/Assignment_16.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191123210811>]_

_[We cut back to the observatory where Maria and Lieutenant Steel were monitoring Heatblast’s moves.]_

**Maria** : I’ve got to say, he’s got some talent. It’s like-

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Something coming out of a comic book, right?

 **Maria** : Yeah. It’s unbelievable. To think we’re not truly alone in the universe… it’s so bizarre. The idea really hasn’t settled with me yet. Ethan’s pretty young, too, almost the same age as me when I started. I think he’s got the same potential as me, maybe more.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : He might be our fighting chance to save the world. Whenever that day will come.

_[Ethan walked into the room, taking deep breaths.]_

**Ethan** : Man, I’m exhausted.

 **Maria** : Clearly.

 **Ethan** : How many more of these obstacle courses do I have to run?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Until you’ve mastered all the aliens in the watch.

_[Ethan groaned. As the scientist spoke, the group turned to him.]_

**Scientist** : While you all were testing out Ethan's abilities, we managed to gather some information about this Parasyte you were talking about. It’s called an Phagoderm.

 **Ethan** : ...Yeah I'm still going to call it a Parasyte.

 **Scientist** :  _[Adjusts glasses]_  Anyway, they are a blob-like species that resemble starfish. They carry physical strength but has no mind of its own. Phagoderm gather any material they can find and digest it. Once they’ve swallowed enough material, they increase their size and change their shape to become deadly dangerous. According to the database, in extreme cases they’re capable of eating enough to destroy a planet until there’s nothing left.

 **Ethan** : In other words, I let a man-eating blob loose into the city.

_[Ethan sat down with a disappointed look on his face.]_

**Ethan** : How did it even get on Earth in the first place? I didn’t see it in the pod.

_[Maria laid her hand on his shoulder.]_

**Maria** : Maybe you didn’t see it?

_[Lieutenant Steel stepped forward as the two turned to him while he spoke.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Or maybe another ship crashed nearby.

_[The scientist turned the channel and the news was pulled up on the monitor.]_

**Newscaster** : In other news, a man-eating blob was left loose in the city. Ten people have been confirmed to have been absorbed by this monstrosity, and citizens are fleeing the area as we speak. In all my years of broadcasting, I’ve never seen anything like this...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I’m sending a squad over to handle this Parasyte immediately. Ethan, Maria, I want you two to go and take care of this as well.

 **Ethan** : Are you sure? I haven’t practiced enough with the watch.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : All the more reason I think you should go. You need more experience out on the battlefield. A soldier has to be familiar with what he has and how to act in matters like this.  _[Raises eyebrow, smirking.]_  Just think of it as an exercise.

 **Ethan** :  _[Smiles]_  Will do.  _[Runs off]_

 **Maria** : Sir, are you sure this is such a good idea?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Just be sure to keep a close eye on him so that he doesn’t do too much damage to the block.

 **Maria** : Understood.

_[Maria ran toward the exit until Lieutenant Steel called her.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Oh, and Agent.

_[Maria turned around.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Never question my authority again.

_[Maria exasperated.]_

**Maria** : Will do, sir.

_[Maria ran out of the room and we zoom into Lieutenant Steel’s face as he made a smirk.]_

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/64/Kinetic_Experience_%26_Down_the_Block_-_Ep_29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204070223>]_

_[The setting shifted to where an SACT airship flew above downtown. We cut to see a 30 foot tall Parasyte was gobbling empty cars as the other citizens ran for their lives. We cut to the airship arrives on the ground as a group of SACT soldiers ran outside, same with Ethan and Maria.]_

**Maria** : So, what are you going to do?

 **Ethan** : Well, given that its a giant blob, I planned on kicking its butt in four different kinds of ways.

 **Maria** : Hey, whatever works best for you.

_[The parasyte approached them.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Attack!

_[The soldiers began blasting the Parasyte as it roared. It whipped them back with its arm, while other agents tried running to the side. One of the agents threw a grenade and it exploded upon impact. It roared, as it did little damage. The parasyte grabbed the agent as he screamed for his life. The parasyte swallowed the agent alive and continued attacking.]_

**Ethan** : Agh, vore. Why did ya have to do that?!

 **Maria** : Ethan!

 **Ethan** : On it, on it!

_[Four Arms was selected from the Omnitrix, and Ethan slammed down.]_

_[MINI-XLR8 TRANSFORMATION: Ethan, facing the left position, floated back in the air as he was curled into a ball. Ethan then kicked his legs out as they turned black while his wheels stuck out from his feet. Ethan spun around, changing the rest of his body into XLR8. A green light blinded the screen.]_

_[We zoom out to appear Ethan went the wrong alien, as he took a look at himself.]_

**XLR8** : XLR8?! I may have gotten the wrong alien, but I can still kick your butt! Gotta vroom!

_[XLR8 sped over towards the Parasyte as he tried kicking it at different angles. The parasyte threw him back until XLR8 caught his landing. XLR8 looked up at the walls.]_

**XLR8** : Fascinating!

_[XLR8 ran up the walls as he tried dodging the Parasytes slinging attacks. XLR8 jumped off the building and tried kicking him from mid-air. It slinged him into an empty car and XLR8 groaned from the back pain.]_

**XLR8** : Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. [Gets up] Let’s try what kicked off XLR8’s career!

_[XLR8 ran around the Parasyte. The parasyte took notice to this and tried slinging it, but missed every hit. The SACT soldiers and Maria stood back watching. XLR8 increased his speed as he struggled to continue running. XLR8’s wheels caught on fire, and soon it created a flaming vortex. This triggered the parasyte and it slinged the ground, finally managing to hit XLR8. A tiresome XLR8 was sent flying in circles until he eventually collapsed into the ground.]_

**XLR8** : Ugh, I thought that was going to work.

_[Maria helped him up.]_

**Maria** : You tried. If you could just keep him busy a little longer, we have a squad preparing a trap for it.

 **XLR8** : So distract it until it’s done, then lead him towards it. Got it!

_[Maria ran out of the scene while XLR8 stretched his legs.]_

**XLR8** : Guess that was just the warm up! Now it’s time for the main event!

_[XLR8 ran towards the Parasyte, and continued hitting the Parasyte, even though it did little damage. The parasyte tried slinging it with its arms, but failed at each hit.]_

**XLR8** : In the mood for some fast food!

_[The parasyte screeched and noticed a semi-truck parked on the ground. The parasyte grabbed the truck and swallowed it whole. It began to grow a bit more in size.]_

**XLR8** : It’s materializing itself, that’s just great.

 **Maria (Intercom)** : Ethan, we’re ready.

 **XLR8** : You got it!

_[XLR8 ran up to the Parasyte.]_

**XLR8** : Hey! Parry guy! I got a happy meal, laying out for you right he-ere! [Waving arms.]

_[The parasyte screeched and tried to grab XLR8. XLR8 dodged and made a run for it, which lead to the parasyte chasing after him. The innocent bystanders took notice of this as XLR8 ran from the parasyte. The parasyte got distracted as it glanced over to try and eat the people. XLR8 kicked it again and ran back up to the parasyte.]_

**XLR8** : Hey! I said I got a hot-sticking meal for you, right here!

_[The parasyte turned its attention back to XLR8 and chased after it. It began increasing its speed and tried smacking XLR8 as he dodged left and right.]_

**XLR8** : Man! Who knew he would be so hungry!

_[We cut to the agents standing from the rooftop, with an electrical net prepared for the Parasyte. XLR8 noticed and ran toward it. XLR8 stopped by the net and turned around, trying to signal the Parasyte.]_

**XLR8** : Hey, buddy! Just a little further!

_[The Parasyte noticed XLR8’s presence and slinged its arm toward XLR8, he dodged, running the other way. Then the other agents pressed a button and a large weapon sent the Parasyte flying towards the electrical net, then trapped it from both sides, electrocuting it. The parasyte screamed from the top of its lungs as parts of its body turned to stone. Its screams finally stopped as everything was dead silent for a moment.]_

**SACT Soldier** : We did it!

_[The other soldiers and XLR8 cheered. Maria turned to Ethan and hugged him.]_

**Maria** : Way to go Ethan!

 **XLR8** :  _[Blushing]_  What can I say, guess I know how to lead them right where it hurts. Hahaha!

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/78/Goloog_Golurk_vs_Reshiram_%28E-10_Cut%2C_The_Parasyte_Breaks_Free%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191207201642>]_

_[Eventually the net began to tear apart, the other agents noticed and cleared the area. Purple goop rained down from the area.]_

**Maria** : Ugh, gross!

_[XLR8 tried dodging the raining purple goop.]_

**XLR8** : Ew-ew-ew-ew!

_[It landed on his face, then slithered off him.]_

**XLR8** : Ah what is happening?!

 **Maria** : It’s regenerating itself… Oh no.  _[Turns around]_  EVERYONE GET BACK! GET BACK!

_[The SACT soldiers made a run for it as the purple sludge had regenerated itself back into the larger, now 60 ft, parasyte. It grew three mouths, and we zoom out for it to begin screeching at the group. The parasyte whipped its arms toward the ground, and it threw the SACT soldiers back. XLR8 noticed this and grabbed as many agents as he could. XLR8 managed to grab two agents and placed them safely on the ground. He noticed Maria went flying back unconscious.]_

**XLR8** : Maria!

_[XLR8 ran over and grabbed Maria, then landed her safely. She had a minor scrape on her forehead.]_

**Maria** :  _[Opens eyes]_  Agh, I’m alright.

_[The parasyte roared and left the other direction to continue devouring the street. The Omnitrix began beeping from XLR8’s chest.]_

**XLR8** : Oh no you don’t!  _[Runs off]_  Get ready for what I call an accelerating close-

_[Ethan powered down in a red light.]_

**Ethan** : Aw man!

_[Ethan went flying into the ground. The parasyte took notice to this, it tried to grab Ethan, but Maria used her grappling gun to grab Ethan, then pulled him away from the Parasyte. The parasyte turned away and continued to demolish the area.]_

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/85/Then_the_Ortus_and_the_Protective_Pillars_-_%28Ep_29%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204070711>]_

_[We cut to a few moments later where some buildings were demolished. Ethan slowly began to open his eyes as all he saw was a blurry face covering the sun, and all he heard was ringing in his ears. Everything then cleared up, letting him see Maria staring at him, with the sunlight shining behind her and the leaves on the tree. The ringing slowly stopped, letting her voice be heard.]_

**Maria** : Hey, get up! Get up!

 **Ethan** :  _[Sits up]_  Ah! I’m awake!  _[Turns to Maria]_  ...It got away, didn’t it?

 **Maria** : Actually it only went a few blocks up the street.

 **Ethan** : Agh, dang it! I almost stopped ‘em! I could have done something.

 **Maria** : Ethan…

 **Ethan** : Why am I so useless?! Even with these powers, I can’t do anything. I can’t even get the right alien I want. Ugh! I can’t believe I’ve allowed this to happen.

 **Maria** : Hey, hey, calm down. This isn’t your fault.

 **Ethan** : But I was the one who let it escape in the first place.

 **Maria** : We’ve all made mistakes, but you can’t let mistakes define who you are. Now put yourself together and snap out of it. There’s still enough time to stop it!

_[Maria held her hand out for Ethan to grab. Ethan grabbed her hand and she pulled him up.]_

**Ethan** : Okay.

 **Maria** : It’s done a lot of damage to the city, and it only keeps getting hungrier and more dangerous as it feeds. The real question remaining here is how to stop it.

 **Ethan** : Well when I fought it earlier as XLR8, I noticed a few things. First, the flaming vortex I created was weakening it, then the electrical net trapped it long enough to keep it contained, at least until it broke itself free.

 **Maria** : So its weakness is heat.

 **Ethan** : Exactly! With another firepower, it’ll turn itself into stone and it won’t be able to move.

_[Maria gave him a confused look.]_

**Ethan** : I’ve seen this on TV before, nothing new.

 **Maria** : We just need to contain it long enough for us to electrocute it, then that should shut it down.

 **Ethan** : Are the other agents available?

_[Maria and Ethan turned around and we zoom out to see the other agents unconscious.]_

**Maria** :  _[Sigh]_  Nope.

 **Ethan** : Typical background characters.

_[We cut back to Ethan and Maria’s conversation.]_

**Ethan** : Grab as many electronic equipment as we can. We’re going to need something more powerful than just the net to contain it.

 **Maria** : I might have just the weapon.

_[We cut to the SACT vehicle as Maria grabbed a few objects as she combined it into a large blaster. Maria strapped it around and placed it on her back. Ethan also placed one around his back too.]_

**Maria** : Let’s move.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6b/Hero%27s_Counter_Attack%21_%28Ep_29%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204070942>]_

_[We cut to a four way street, where the parasyte is digesting many cars in sight.]_

**Ethan** : Hey! Giant Snot-blob!

 **Maria** : You make purple look like an ugly color on you!

_[The parasyte screeched at the two and began swinging its arms at them. The two run and dodge the attack. Maria and Ethan unstrapped their weapons, then pressed a couple switches.]_

**Maria** : Okay, let’s hope this works!

_[Maria and Ethan aimed their cannons and fired a large electrical blast at the parasyte. It screeched as it turned its arms to stone, they ripped off and regenerated its arms, then screeched at the two again.]_

**Ethan** : It didn’t work!

 **Maria** : We’ll just have to keep trying. Any aliens you could dial up in there?!

 **Ethan** : Let’s see.

_[Ethan turned the dial to see a jellyfish icon activated on his playlist.]_

**Ethan** : A jellyfish?  _[Turns to Maria]_  Do you think a jellyfish could take down that thing.

 **Maria** : Ethan, Jellyfish are known to electrocute its attackers! That might be just the alien we need here.

 **Ethan** :  _[Glances to the side]_  But what if I-

 **Maria** : Don’t worry, you can do this.

_[Ethan nodded to Maria’s response, then activated the core and raised his arm.]_

**Ethan** : It’s Action Time!  _[Slams down]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d6/The_Pillows_-_Skinny_Blues_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204071053>]_

_[AMPFIBIAN TRANSFORMATION: White and blue clothing grew up from Ethan’s Omnitrix to surrounding his arm. Then it surrounded his entire body as he spun around in a circle. Three blankets went flying on his body as his arms split into pairs. We zoom to his face as eyes opened out. Then we zoom out as Ethan striked a pose, with electricity surrounding his hands. A green light blinded the screen.]_

**AmpFibian** : AW YEAH! I got the right alien!!! Alright you Parasnot! It’s time to amp things up!

_[AmpFibian floated towards the parasyte. It tried slinging its arms at Ethan as AmpFibian dodged left and right from its attacks. AmpFibian’s arms supercharged then he fired a blue EMP blast from his hands. It hit the parasyte as its shoulders turned to stone. The stone shattered into rubble and it continued trying to grab AmpFibian.]_

**AmpFibian** : WHOA! Sorry, but sushi’s not on the menu today, yo!

_[AmpFibian continued blasting the creature in the sky as the parasyte kept trying to hit him.]_

**AmpFibian** : Aw, yeah! Finally I have an alien who can fly!  _[Dodges]_  I always wanted to fly!  _[Dodges]_  And shoot electricity!  _[Dodges]_  I wonder if he can swim too…

_[The parasyte tried to grab him.]_

**AmpFibian** : WHOA!

_[AmpFibian barely dodge in time and wrapped his arms around the Parasyte. AmpFibian electrocuted its arm as it turned to stone. It shattered as AmpFibian flew back up in the air. To AmpFibian's surprise, the Parasyte regenerated its arm and screeched at him.]_

**AmpFibian** : It’s not working yo!

 **Maria** : Try harder Ethan! You might want to unleash a shockwave large enough to turn the creature into stone! That’s the only way it’s going to work!

 **AmpFibian** : Whatevah ya say, girl!

_[AmpFibian tried shooting another blast, it turned the Parasytes arm into stone and it shattered. The pieces of rubble went flying towards a few bystanders nearby. AmpFibian flew towards the students and grabbed them in time.]_

**AmpFibian** : Yo! Get out of here. This isn’t the place for chillaxing!

 **Student 1** : We’re Horizon students. We were just trying to take pictures for our photography assignment!

 **AmpFibian** : Horizon?!

 **Student 2** : Yeah, Horizon Arts! We’re taking classes online over the Summer. We thought it’d be a good idea to take pictures for the assignment.

 **AmpFibian** : Boy were you sure wrong.

_[An arm went flying towards the group.]_

**AmpFibian** : Look out!

_[AmpFibian grabbed the students as they dodged the attack in time. A fog of smoke clouded the area, it faded with the horrified students looking at AmpFibian. AmpFibian turned to the Parasyte.]_

**AmpFibian** : That’s it! Time I take you out!

_[AmpFibian flew upwards and dodged two more of its attacks. AmpFibian wrapped his arms around its bag and unleashed blue electricity around the Parasyte. Its body began turning to stone, then we zoom out towards Maria watching.]_

**AmpFibian** : Maria, I could use a boost, yo!

_[Maria grabbed her cannon and activated it. She unleashed a large electrical blast as it surrounded the entire Parasyte. It screeched in pain, then became completely surrounded in stone. AmpFibian moved its arms and floated back to Maria.]_

**Maria** : It worked!

 **AmpFibian** : WOOOO!

_[AmpFibian and Maria high-fived, but to Maria’s surprise, AmpFibian actually shocked her with his tentacle. Maria pulled back.]_

**Maria** : Agh!

 **AmpFibian** : Sorry.

_[They noticed a small piece of the parasyte screeching and slithering out into the streets, reaching towards the sewer. Maria walked over and trapped it inside a glass container.]_

**Maria** : Now, where do you think you’re going?

_[The song ended. The scene shifted back into the SACT HQ where in the laboratory, the scientists were studying the parasyte.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e8/E-10_-_Everyone_are_Friends.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181027035650>]_

**Scientist** : This creature is amazing! It’s anatomical structure and cellular organization is astounding. And look! It’s massive digestive and epidermal cells are regenerating at an alarming rate. We can easily use this to create an immediate cure for viral pathogens, or we can combine this with lizard DNA and regenerate bone structures and tissue on people, and- -

_[Lieutenant Steel, a couple agents, Maria and Ethan looked at him with confusion.]_

**Scientist** : It’s amazing… that’s all.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Good work. You two made a pretty impressive team back there.

 **Maria** : Indeed we did.

_[Maria rubs Ethan’s hair.]_

**Ethan** : Agh, hey!  _[Pushes her off]_  I’m just glad I was able to save the day this time, and with my new alien!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : New alien?

 **Maria** : He transformed into a jellyfish.

 **Ethan** : Jellyfish? Nah, he’s more like… an… AmpFibian!

 **Maria** : Of course you would name it that.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well back to training kid, you got a lot more aliens you need to figure out before we send you back into the battlefield.

_[Ethan groaned. The scene shifted to nightfall at Ethan’s house where Ethan was laying in his bedroom. He was searching on his laptop and found the Horizon website pop up.]_

**Ethan** : Horizon, School of Arts & Culture. It’s said to be one of the top art schools in the country…  _[Eyes widen]_  I could finally achieve my dream...

_[We pan upward into the night sky and suddenly the scene shifted to day time. The song shifted.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/cb/Freebee_Honey_-_The_Pillows_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ep_29%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204072240>]_

_[The setting took place back in present day where Ethan and Maria arrived into Merridale. They had just arrived to have the parasyte screeched in front of them.]_

**Maria** : There it is.

 **Ethan** : Bleh, The Parasyte.

 **Maria** : You know how to defeat this thing, right Ethan?

 **Ethan** : You bet I do! And this one calls for an encore, only with a slight modification!

_[Ethan tapped the Omnitrix to have AmpFibian’s icon already selected. He slammed down and transformed in a green light.]_

_[AMPFIBIAN TRANSFORMATION: Blue and white clothing surrounded Ethan’s entire body, then in a green light, Ethan had transformed into AmpFibian with his arms raised up, striking a pose.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER AMPFIBIAN TRANSFORMATION: Yellow electricity glowed from the Omnitrix symbol as a white light surrounded his body. In a yellow spinning background, a gold bracelet surrounded AmpFibian’s entire chest, connecting to the Omnitrix symbol. AmpFibian’s arms formed braces at the tip as yellow electrical whips wigged around until we reached AmpFibian’s head. AmpFibian’s head bloated up and began to change shape. We zoom out to a full body of AmpFibian, now in his Omni-Splicer form. AmpFibian struck a pose as the background resumed normal.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : OMNI-SPLICER AMPFIBIAN, YO!!!

_[A yellow light blinded the screen, ending the transformation. We pan up to the parasyte screeching at AmpFibian. We cut back to AmpFibian as he charged his arms with electricity.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : Let’s go, round two baby!

_[AmpFibian flew towards the parasyte and unleashed a combination blue and yellow electricity. He fired the electricity and it began to turn the parasyte into stone. A quick moment later, it shook itself free then waved its arm towards AmpFibian, leading AmpFibian to dodge the attack. AmpFibian flew back above him to keep his distance.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : Hey! Stay put will ya?!

_[AmpFibian raised his arm, while the tip of his tentacles were surrounded in a pink aura. The parasyte’s body was surrounded by a pink aura, which lead it to be lifted in the air, as it struggled to break free.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : Aw yeah! I got psychic powers! I always wanted me some psychic powers!  _[Turns to Maria]_  Maria, now!

_[We cut down to Maria prepping her weapon.]_

**Maria** : With pleasure!

_[Maria removed her strap and grabbed the cannon. Maria focused her aim on the moving parasyte.]_

**Maria** : Steady, aim…

_[Maria locked in on the perfect shot, and she fired a large electrical blast at the parasyte. It screamed from the top of its lungs while AmpFibian unleashed an electrical blast from his lower tentacles. The parasyte’s entire body was turned to stone. AmpFibian released the parasyte from its psychic containment and it went flying towards the ground. Eventually it exploded, which created a large cloud that fogged the area. The area eventually cleared, only to reveal what was left of the parasyte was a pile of rubble. The innocent by-standers watching in the background cheered for them.]_

**Innocent By-Stander** : WOOOOO!

 **Innocent By-Stander 2** : Yeah!

 **Innocent By-Stander 3** : YEA-HAHA-AH!

_[AmpFibian, floating in the air, changed back to his regular form, then transformed back into Ethan as he dropped to the ground. The song ended. Ethan looked up to see the crowd cheering for him, while he noticed Alice was watching in the background. Ethan’s eyes gazed and ran toward Alice.]_

**Ethan** : Alice, hey!

 **Alice** : Oh,  _[brushes hair]_  Hey, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Um. What are you doing here?

 **Alice** : I was running some errands.

 **Ethan** : Oh.  _[Scratches back of the head]_  Um, what did you think of the fight.

 **Alice** : I thought it was pretty cool.

 **Ethan** : Really?

 **Alice** : Yeah.

 **Ethan** : Thanks. Um…

_[Alice turned to see Maria speaking to the other agents, she turned to see Ethan and Alice, then waved. Alice sighed.]_

**Alice** : I should… probably get going.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/38/Itsuka_no_Tegami_-_Episode_30.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191205024343>]_

_[Alice began to walk away as Ethan raised his arm out toward her.]_

**Ethan** : Wait, Alice!

_[Alice was already lost in the crowd.]_

**Ethan** : I just wanted to say that I’m…

_[Alice was gone.]_

**Ethan** : Sorry…

_[Ethan put his arm down and looked down with a disappointed look on his face. Meanwhile at the Horizon campus, the second to final rose petal went flying off the branch and into the fountain, as the fountain was completely covered in petals. The scene shifted back into the SACT training room. Heatblast was training in the obstacle course as swinging nunchucks went flying towards his way. Heatblast threw fireballs and knocked them over to the side of the room. Heatblast was charging a supernova blast from his palms as many objects and weapons went flying towards his way.]_

**Heatblast** : NOVA-BLAST!

_[Heatblast unleashed a fire blast that lead into the shape of 大. Maria walked in the room as it was surrounded with a bright orange light. The light faded as Heatblast’s palms were covered in smoke, as he took deep breaths. Heatblast powered down back into Ethan and he turned to see Maria.]_

**Maria** : I’ve gotta say, you’ve gotten really better at controlling your powers.

_[Ethan holding back his emotions, he looked away and constantly kept moving like a Disney character.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, at least I’m not creating fireworks and burning apartments down by accident like I used to.

 **Maria** : Ethan...

_[Ethan’s eyes gazed into Maria’s and stopped moving. Ethan took a deep breath, then looked down.]_

**Ethan** : It’s just… Alice has been my closest friend ever since I went to Horizon, and ever since we confessed to each other, she pushed herself away from me. I’ve never felt so empty inside ya’know?

 **Maria** : I know how that feels. I used to date somebody here in the SACT right when I first got out of college, him and I were so close to each other until he started distancing me once he got his new position. Then I found out that he started cheating on me, and before you know it, I was devastated.

 **Ethan** : I’m sorry to hear that. Looks like we’ve both had our hearts messed with, huh.

Maria: Yeah.

_[Maria turned away pressing her hand around her shoulder.]_

**Ethan** : But I can’t believe someone like you would be cheated on, you deserve better than that.

 **Maria** : I know. But it’s not like I’ve met the right guy yet and sometimes I question if I ever will.

 **Ethan** : Well, lucky for you, you have a better chance than I do.

_[Maria turned back to Ethan]_

**Maria** : Now you’re putting yourself down? Gee, Ethan. You sure know how to take control of the battlefield.

 **Ethan** : Nah, I’m just stepping into the crossfire. One bridge destroys another. Besides, you deserve a chance of happiness, whether it’s someone out there, or… in here.

_[Ethan eyes turn to the side, blushing. Maria’s eyes suddenly sparkled.]_

**Ethan** : Point is, I know it’ll happen for you someday.

_[Maria walked up to Ethan.]_

**Maria** : Well, I hope it happens for you someday too.

_[Maria and Ethan stood next to each other, and as their eyes met each other. They slowly shut as they kissed. They kissed again as they wrapped their arms around each other as the scene zoomed out to a full body shot.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_ _  
_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/Episode_30_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191204073532>]_

_[We shifted through scenes of the G.L.E.E. Team suiting up in the elevator. The next scene showed a depressed Lieutenant Steel admitting something to the group. The next scene showed a large sea monster making their way towards the ship. The next scene showed Four Arms and the group arriving to the scene to fight the Esoterica. The last scene showed a seal cracking through as an explosion of light blinded the scene.]_

_**NEXT TIME, EPISODE 30: RISING FROM HORIZON** _


	30. Episode 30 - "Rising from Horizon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team G.L.E.E. must call upon help if they are going to stop the Flame Keeper's Circle from awakening the Teotls!  
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix, and I've spent a lifetime being inspired by cartoons and anime. My dream is to actually be apart of the next generation to create cartoons, and while I've been part of a bunch of projects for a long time. I've never fully gone public with them until now. This one being E-10: Horizons.  
> Before I wrote this series I was hit with serious depression, but that didn't stop me from doing what I loved to do most. Because of watching more series, it inspired me to create this. I was always a big fan of Ben 10, and anime, and I wanted to incorporate stuff that was made from the best of the best and put it into this. I also decided to create an open world of characters so that it wouldn't just be focused on the main character, but the cast and additional characters to be incorporated later.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8e/The_Flame_Keeper%27s_Circle_-_Episode_30.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212152729>]_

_[We pan from the ground up into inside a cavern. An army of Esotericans were in the audience as Ken Kishu stepped onto the stage with a few other soldiers beside him.]_

**Ken Kishu** : Greetings, all of you! As you know, our leader, Nicholas Schaff, is dead. But that doesn't mean we have let ourselves grown vulnerable, for I, Ken Kishu, will be our leader for the rest of this journey, and it's thanks to that, unlike our previous leader's attempt, with no disrespect, we have succeeded to locate and have claimed all the artifacts we need to awaken our gods. Now all that remains is the whereabouts of our location.

_[A few cult members ran inside the room.]_

**Cult Members** : Ken Kishu! Ken Kishu!

_[A few guards raised their weapons at the cult members.]_

**Ken Kishu** : At ease.

_[They raised their weapons down.]_

**Ken Kishu** : What is it?

 **Cult Members** : We have located the seal to the Teotls.

 **Ken Kishu** : Where?

 **Cult Members** : It's under the Pacific Ocean, under the Adiapérastos Wall. It's impossible to reach without a deep-submergence defense vehicle, and of course a defense mechanism. They say there's a creature guarding the area that dwells between the ocean to the living.

 **Ken Kishu** : Then I guess we better go steal one won't we. No matter, this... SACT has been a thorn in our side for some time. We'll teach them to mind their own business. But first...

_[Ken reached the energy saber from his back and aimed at one's throat.]_

**Ken Kishu** : You have better be very fucking sure.

_[The frightened cult member nodded. Ken Kishu put his saber down and turned to the crowd.]_

**Ken Kishu** : Today marks a day that will go down in history.

_[The crowd cheers.]_

**Ken Kishu** : Today marks a day that will change the course of humanity forever.

_[The crowd cheers.]_

**Ken Kishu** : Today marks a day that we celebrate our victory and open this world to our new founding fathers, forever.

_[The crowd cheers.]_

**Ken Kishu (Narration)** : And I'll make sure that nothing will stand in our way.

 _[As Ken spoke, we cut to nightfall where Ethan and Maria were facing off against Vulkanus._ Ethan slid back as the Omnitrix activated. Ethan raised his arm up in the air as we zoom into the Omnitrix symbol.]

 **Ken Kishu (Narration)** : Especially not E-10.

_[A green light blinded the screen as everything faded to black.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f5/Jingle_Through_Horizon_-_Ep_30_Christmas_Theme.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212153240>]_

_[The scene shifted to the next day, as we zoom up from the completely frozen fountain to the Horizon campus, where the grass and rooftops were covered in snow. Heat conditioners were surrounding parts of the outside areas as students were walking around in their coats and beanies. People were still sitting around the Horizon tables as Nikki, Terence and Alice approached Hannibal and was sitting at the groups' usual spot. Hannibal was using his toolbox to draw a piece.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Hanny. Whatcha doing?

 **Hannibal** : Oh, hey guys. I'm just using my toolbox to work on an artistic piece for my final. It's coming together really nicely.

 **Alice** : Nice!

 **Nikki** : You're doing this out here in the cold?!

 **Hannibal** : It's only 40 degrees, and I'm wearing a coat.

_[We zoom out to see conditioners surrounding different parts of the area.]_

**Hannibal** : Plus there's literally heat conditioners literally all over campus.

 **Terence** : That's going to be one expensive air bill.

_[We cut back to the table as the group sat down with Hannibal.]_

**Alice** : That's for sure.

_[Ethan and Maria approached the group.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, guys.

 **Maria** : Wazzup 'fellas!

_[The group cringed.]_

**Maria** :  _[Turns to Ethan]_  Was I trying too hard?

 **Ethan** :  _[Sigh]_  So, how did all your exams go?

 **Alice, Nikki** : Great.

 **Terence** : Eh, it went okay.

 **Hannibal** : I'm currently working on mine.

 **Ethan** : Haha, I actually did okay on mine. Except for my one class.

_[Maria punched Ethan on the back with an aggressive look on her face.]_

**Maria** : What did I tell you about studying harder?!

 **Ethan** : Hey! I've actually been studying this past season!

 **Maria** : Then you need to try harder!

 **Ethan** : At least I passed the class, come on!

 **Maria** : That's no excuse.

_[A light bulb appeared beside Ethan's head.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, that does give me an idea though. Since we're all off for the holidays, why don't we have some kind of Christmas party?

 **Alice, Terence, Nikki** : Christmas party?

 **Ethan** : You know, a little holiday get together.

 **Hannibal** : That actually sounds like a great idea. Hey! We should host it at my house, my granny makes the best Christmas cookies.

 **Nikki** : She still makes those?!  _[Hannibal nodded]_  Oh man, they're so good! You guys have got to try them, they're like warm little elves dancing in your mouth, all covered with chocolate and frosting.

 **Terence** :  _[Aggressive voice]_  You're making me hungry.

 **Alice** : Oooh! We should host Secret Santa!

 **Maria, Hannibal** : Yeah!

 **Nikki** : That sounds great.

 **Terence, Ethan** :  _[Adamantly]_  Presents!

_[Alice and Maria both smacked them from the back of their forehead.]_

**Maria** : That's enough you two.

 **Hannibal** : We can host it all at my house, what do you guys say for Saturday?

 **Alice** : Perfect!

 **Maria** :  _[Whispers to Ethan]_  Maybe I'll bring a little mistletoe and holly.

 **Ethan** : Oh, I like that.

 **Hannibal** : Hey, what's up with you two?

 **Nikki** : Don't tell me, are you-?

_[Ethan and Maria held hands.]_

**Hannibal, Terence, Nikki** : DATING?!

_[They turned to Alice as Alice's eyes stood in shock and grabbed onto the table.]_

**Hannibal** : Alice, are you okay?

_[Alice took a deep breath and then clapped her hands together as she put on a fake smile.]_

**Alice** : That's wonderful, congratulations.

 **Terence** : Wow, I did not see that coming.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, we just started dating about what? A couple days ago?

 **Maria** : A week actually.

 **Ethan** : I don't know, we just clicked.

 **Maria** : Sometimes it just happens, ya'know?

 **Ethan** : Well, look who started saying ya know.

 **Maria** : Shut up.  _[Punches his shoulder, laughs.]_

 **Nikki** : Well, I think you look cute together.

_[For a moment, Alice stared at Nikki as a shadowy background appeared behind her. Her hair moved up like Medusa as a snake tongue stuck out of her mouth.]_

**Alice (Thoughts)** :  _[Rough voice]_  TRAITOR!!!

_[The song ended. Maria's phone went off in her pocket. It was from the SACT, and she answered.]_

**Maria** : Hello?  _[Brief silence]_  Okay.

_[Maria put the phone on speaker.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, is everyone there?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, everyone's here.

 **Hannibal** : What's up, Lieutenant?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We were attacked by that cult again.

 **Alice** : And?!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a5/Galactic_Law_Enforcement_Emissaires.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018201953>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We know the location of the seal.

_[The group looked up and stared at each other in concern. We cut to Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria standing aligned inside a dark green moving elevator with light green circular lights surrounding the room. As different colored suits swiftly surrounded their entire bodies, solid metallic armor began forming around the suits. Chest armor surrounded through Nikki's torso. Shoulder plates appeared on Hannibal's shoulder, and forearm plates formed after that. Hannibal flexed his arm. Metallic armor formed onto Alice's shoe and she tapped her foot a couple times. Maria pushed her hair back as gloves surrounded her hand. Maria made a fist. We zoom out from Ethan as the armor finished forming, to zoom further out to reveal everyone was completely armored. Ethan raised his arms up and struck a pose.]_

_[We cut to the group's footsteps as they each left the elevator one by one. The scene shifted to Lieutenant Steel's office as they all sat down at a table. Colonel Rozum arrived into the room.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f0/To_Adventure_-_Episode_30.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212154200>]_

**Ethan** : Colonel Rozum?

 **Maria** :  _[Whispers to the group]_  Oh that definitely means something serious is up if he's in the room.

 **Colonel Rozum** : As Lieutenant Steel stated, we have tracked the location of where the Esoterica is going.

 **Ethan** : Esoterica?

 **Terence** : That must be the name of the group we're facing.

 **Colonel Rozum** : Correct. In the last few months they have gathered the Obsidian Mirror, the Torrential Rattles and the Inferno Viper. We don't know why they're after them, but Lieutenant Steel has informed me that you two found something in the ruins when you went there a few weeks ago.

 **Hannibal** : Correct. We found out these are the artifacts these ancient alien gods used to hold over thousands of years ago.

 **Maria** : They called themselves the Teotls. To cut to the chase, they're a group of alien warriors who began dying out since their planet was taken over by dozens of alien races. Once they found these artifacts they became mad with power and started conquering other worlds until they eventually came to our world. They were locked inside a tomb and ever since then, no one's tried to awaken them.

 **Alice** : Until now.

 **Lieutenant Steel** :  _[Looks down, eyes shut]_  I believe I'm the reason why this happened.

 **Ethan, Terence, Hannibal, Alice, Nikki, Maria** : Huh?!

 **Ethan and Alice** : What do you mean?!

_[Lieutenant Steel held up a flashdrive.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Just watch this and everything will make sense.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ad/This_Information.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212154549>]_

_[Lieutenant Steel put the flash drive in a laptop and pressed a button. A projector activated and began to play a video. The cult leader, in his full armor, appeared.]_

**Cult Leader** : Well, here we go. If you're watching this, I'm dead, and you also presumably found my body. If that's the case, I don't need to hide behind this mask.

_[The cult leader took off his helmet, which revealed a bald dark skinned man with a jet black beard. His eyes were bright blue.]_

**Cult Leader** : Hello, Steel. At least, I hope it's you. If anyone from SACT found this, stop right now and give it to Steel. He needs to see this.

_[The cult leader cleared his throat.]_

**Cult Leader** : Yes, now let's get to the point. If you can't recognize me, I understand. We've both been through a lot. It's me, Nicholas.

_[Nicholas clutched his head and his eyes turned bright red.]_

**Nicholas** : AND ALSO ME!... Well, I was never given a name. But you also know who I am.

_[His eyes turned blue]_

**Nicholas** :  _[Blue eyes]_  Yes... I see. I'm loosening my grip of my... other half, so expect a lot. Anyways, I should probably explain to you why you found me as the leader of the Esoterica.

 **Nicholas** :  _[Red eyes]_  Of course, I don't have to tell you anything. You made it clear to me that you don't want anything to do with me! UGH! I HATE STEEL! WHY ARE WE DOING THIS?!

 **Nicholas** :  _[Blue eyes]_  Because I feel like SACT needs to know why I'm here. And that... event is exactly why I left. You see, I found some documents in the SACT headquarters describing an ancient alien tomb. However, it stopped there. So I investigated, and-

 **Nicholas** :  _[Red eyes]_  I WAS INSTANTLY ENLIGHTENED! So, I just had to start a cult to assist those aliens. Their way of ruling over the people in ancient times was very unique, and I thought our society needed some authoritarianism to whip it into shape! Rumor has it that they have tombs dedicated to their story all over Central and South America, too! Perhaps you can find the information yourself!

 **Nicholas** :  _[Blue eyes]_  Yes, both I and my other half agreed to start this cult, for separate reasons. But there's something you must know. If I'm dead, then that means someone else is in charge.

 **Nicholas** :  _[Red eyes]_  So, Steel. Can you take down whoever the new leader is? All three of us can agree that anyone besides us would want power from these gods rather than sanctification. Releasing them at this point will do more harm than good. And to even give you a helping hand, we'll give you the coordinates of the tomb. Hopefully you've retrieved the artifacts as well.

_[Nicholas's left eye turned blue, while his right one stayed red.]_

**Nicholas** : Steel, I'm trusting you here. You better not let me, or the world down.

_[The video cut, and the team looked at Lieutenant Steel in shock. Lieutenant Steel turned to the side covering his face. The song ended.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : Lieutenant?

_[Lieutenant Steel turned to the group.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : It's okay. I can do this...

_[He took a deep breath and put on a serious, straight face.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/be/My_First_Friend_at_Horizon_-_Episode_30.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212154853>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Nicholas was a kid I took in from the foster care when he lost his parents when he was just 13. Eventually, when he was old enough, I allowed him to join the S.A.C.T. as an investigator under the Research and Alien Foundings department. He was assigned to look into these artifacts you've been hunting and about 6 months in he became mad with power, and it was later we found out he was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder, which would explain why he was acting the way he did. Although I assumed it was the energy radiating from the artifacts that led him to become this. It eventually lead to a point where I told him to stop the investigation. But eventually he lost it and left with all the information we had.

 **Alice** : I almost feel sorry for him. Having to lose somebody you care about and allowing something as stupid as that corrupt him. I wish we could help him.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : That's why I assigned you guys this mission. I found out that he finally found where the artifacts were. That's why I've been so harsh with you, he's the closest thing I've had to a son and if he managed to awaken the Teotls, or worse, be consumed entirely by their power.

 **Nikki** : Don't worry, Lieutenant. We'll save him.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Actually, you can't. After you left the ruins I sent a squad to investigate the area. We found Nicholas' body covered in blood under the rubble.

_[Lieutenant Steel pulled footage from the monitor. The footage revealed the Esoterica members attacking the base. It appeared that Ken Kishu stood over and was giving orders. Eventually a huge energy blast was thrown back from afar and the camera cut off.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : According to the footage they are under a new leader now. Ken Kishu, otherwise known as...

 **Ethan** : The Forever Knight...

_[The group looked at him in confusion. Lieutenant Steel and Colonel Rozum glared.]_

**Ethan** : I was fighting a group like this back before I went to Horizons. They're known for stealing ancient alien artifacts and selling them to the highest bidder. They also really didn't like the aliens themselves, so they killed them.

 **Alice** : So the original leader wanted to awaken the gods to be ruled by them, but this one probably wants to eliminate them. What if that's the reason they're still going after them.

 **Colonel Rozum** : All the more reason we need to stop them before they awaken the Teotls.

_[Colonel Rozum put the GPS location on the monitor.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : They're headed for the floor of the Pacific Ocean.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We had a ship prepared for you to take aboard, but when the Esoterica attacked, they took the deep-submergence defense vehicle before we could use it. Not to mention our so called friend, the Tideslayer, escaped.

 **Ethan** : I got an idea! Maybe we could ask Helminthes to help us.

_[The group looked at Ethan surprised.]_

**Alice** : That's right! We're friends with him, aren't we? Since we don't have a ship maybe he can help us.

 **Colonel Rozum** : Can you even call people under the ocean?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We've arranged a way to contact him in case we ever needed his assistance. And looks like now's the time. You six head for the beach, I'll see if I can bring him in.

_[Lieutenant Steel began to leave the room. As soon he exited, he clenched a fist.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : They'll pay for this... I swear...

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/90/Hello%2C_Old_Friend_%28Episode_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212155329>]_

_[The scene shifted to the six of them were waiting on their motorcycles, while Hypnotick slept on the sand. at the San Diego beach at nightfall. Terence grew impatient.]_

**Terence** : How long is this going to take?!

_[Everything shook around them. Hypnotick reacted by flying in the air.]_

**Ethan** : I'm guessing in about three seconds.

_[A ship pulled out from the ocean and parked into the beach.]_

**Maria** : Is that?

 **Ethan** : Yep. Meet our fish friends from that fishy place down below!

 **Nikki** : You mean Pacificus?

 **Ethan** : Yeah. Whatever.

_[A chamber opened at the top as Helminthes stood up top, he jumped down. Ethan and Helminthes walked to each other and shook hands.]_

**Ethan** : Ayye! Helmy!

 **Helminthes** : Hello Ethan, It is nice to meet you all again. Although, I do wish it wasn't under such unfortunate circumstances.

_[Maria walked over to the two.]_

**Ethan** : It happens. Also, I'd like you to meet my new bodyguard, Maria.

_[Maria elbows him.]_

**Ethan** : Ow! And girlfriend...

 **Helminthes** :  _[Smirks]_  Hello.

 **Maria** : Greetings. Um, your highness.

_[Maria tried to courtesy, failing miserably and the group laughed.]_

**Alice** : Can we get going?

_[Alice walked past the three.]_

**Helminthes** : Why of course.

_[The group followed along.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, yeah! There's one thing I need to mention. Uh, your brother escaped. You might want to watch out for that!

 **Helminthes** : Of course he did...

_[They went inside the submarine and it left beach, moving down into the ocean. As the submarine was swimming through the ocean. The group looked at all the fish swimming around below.]_

**Hannibal** : Wow, this is amazing!

 **Terence** :  _[Pouts]_  I wish I brought my camera...

_[A blowfish stuck to the front of Terence's window, then swam away.]_

**Terence** : And now I regret everything.

 **Nikki** : I don't do so well in tight closed spaces...

 **Helminthes** : Not to worry, it'll only take about 40 minutes to reach your destination. You'll have enough room to roam around soon enough.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f1/The_Struggle_is_Real.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190315065047>]_

**Maria** :  _[Whispers]_  You know, I've never heard of a couple who has done it underwater.

_[Ethan's entire face turned red. Ethan's voice turned high pitch.]_

**Ethan** : Do we even have anywhere we can do it?

 **Maria** : We have 40 minutes. C'mon!

_[Maria grabbed Ethan's hand and they went down in the hallways to search. Alice looked back, holding onto her own elbow, as she turned away upset. Suddenly everything shook around them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/00/Scoping_with_the_Crew_and_a_Moment_to_Behold.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212155351>]_

**Helminthes** : We've made it.

 **Alice** : Already?!

 **Helminthes** : Not precisely. But we've made it what you land-dwellers call the ocean floor.

_[The submarine swam into a hole going toward the ocean. Everything shook around them as each of them tried to hang onto something.]_

**Terence** : I knew I should've grabbed a barfbag!

 **Helminthes** : Hold on!

_[The ship, appearing to have struggled, eventually made it past the hole, and began swimming down a dark side of the ocean.]_

**Nikki** : It's... dark...

 **Heliminthes** : Wait for it.

_[Everything was glowing in front of them. The group looked out the windows as they saw many aquatic creatures covered in glowing patterns around them. Some fish scales were even glowing in different colors. A mantaray swam past them.]_

**Alice** : Whoa.

 **Nikki** : This is beautiful!

_[A monstrous grumble was heard from nearby. Maria and Ethan ran back into the room.]_

**Maria** : What was that?

 **Helminthes** : It's him...

 **Nikki** : Who's him?

_[Helminthes turned the spotlights on, and it revealed an immensely large creature with a massive jaw swimming towards the group.]_

**Helminthes** : The Bloop. It's a creature that guards between both sides of the ocean.

_[Terence laughed, holding onto his stomach.]_

**Terence** : What is that supposed to mean?

 **Helminthes** : Laugh all you want. That thing is very dangerous. It's the largest known creature in the world. It rarely needs to eat, but when it does, it can devour acres of land at a time, and everything in it. Although, I've never seen one this active before...

_[The Bloop waved its fin, which knocked back the ship, sending ship flying backwards. A Pacificus Soldier tried to take control of the ship and managed to regain control of it.]_

**Ethan** : Looks like I'm having a different kind of action tonight...

 

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/39/Hero%27s_Counter_Attack%21_%26_Struggle_is_Real_%28Ep_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212160507>]_

_[The Bloop turned around and slowly began making its way toward them.]_

**Helminthes** : Do note that if that thing opens its mouth even once, we're all fish food. The suction will pull everybody in.

 **Ethan** : Don't worry, Helminthes! I got this! Although, I might need some backup.

 **Helminthes** : With pleasure. Just make sure my men aren't killed.

 **Ethan** :  _[Turns to Alice]_  Hey, Alice. Mind if I borrow Hypnotick?

 **Alice** : If you so much as hurt my baby, I will slice your head off with a machete!

_[The group looked at her with frightened looks. We cut back to Ethan, who had his hand raised over the Omnitrix as the core activated.]_

**Ethan** : Okay then.  _[Slams down]_

_[AMPFIBIAN TRANSFORMATION: White and blue clothing grew up from Ethan's Omnitrix to surrounding his arm. Then it surrounded his entire body as he spun around in a circle. Three blankets went flying on his body as his arms split into pairs. We zoom to his face as eyes opened out. Then we zoom out as Ethan striked a pose, with electricity surrounding his hands.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER AMPFIBIAN TRANSFORMATION: Yellow electricity glowed from the Omnitrix symbol as a white light surrounded his body. In a yellow spinning background, a gold bracelet swiftly surrounded AmpFibian's entire chest, connecting to the Omnitrix symbol. AmpFibian's arms changed, then AmpFibian's head bloated up and changed shape. A white light blinded the screen.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : OMNI-SPLICER AMP-FIB-I-AN!!!  _[Wiggling arms.]_

_[The song ended.]_

**Alice** : NEW ALI-  _[Coughs, turns away]_  I mean whatever.  _[Crosses arms]_

_[The group looked at her with confusion, as the group sweat dropped simultaneously.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/02/Omni-Splicing_Battle%21_%28Episode_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212160659>]_

_[The scene shifted to outside as AmpFibian and Hypnotick swam outside with the other soldiers. AmpFibian tried using his psychic powers to hold the Bloop. The Bloop struggled as the water shook everything around them.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : Agh! He's too huge! I can't hold this thing forever! Hypnotick, use your sleep thing!

_[Hypnotick screeched and floated towards its face. Hypnotick released a red sleeping powder, which then swirled into hypnotic circles. The Bloop shook its head and snapped out of it, it tried to smack Hypnotick. Alice, watching from the ship, gasped.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : HYPNOTICK!

_[AmpFibian freed the creature and grabbed Hypnotick with his psychic powers and pulled Hypnotick back. Hypnotick shook in fear.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : That's okay, girl. You did your best.  _[Turns to the Pacificus army.]_  NOW LET'S STOP THIS FOOL!

_[The Pacificus Soldiers unleashed a battlecry and tried shooting energy webs from their staffs. It did nothing.]_

**Pacificus Soldier** : Its scales are impenetrable!

 **Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : Well, the only thing left to do is lead it away! Everyone, clear a path!

_[The Pacificus soldiers got out of the way, staying near the ocean floor and hiding behind rocks.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : Let's amp it up, psyche-style!

_[AmpFibian closed his eyes and concentrated all of his power. Soon, three large psychedelic orbs formed above his head. AmpFibian moved the orbs away, creating a moving trail. The Bloop, mesmerized, slowly followed it. The soldiers shut their eyes as the large shadow passed over them, and they opened them to see that the beast disappeared. The Pacificus soldiers cheered.]_

**Omni-Splicer AmpFibian** : AW YEAH, Now go on, get! Go swim with the fishes, because AmpFibian's gotta go swim and save the other fishes!  _[Turns to the others.]_  Let's move!

 **Pacificus Soldiers** : YEAH!!!

_[They swim towards the ship and the scene shifted to inside the ship as they continued their way to the seal. The song ended. Maria was canoodling with Ethan.]_

**Maria** : You were great, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, although now I have a headache from using that power.

_[Maria snickered. Alice watching, she placed her hand on her heart as she took a deep breath.]_

**Helminthes** : We're here.

_[Ethan and Maria stood up.]_

**Ethan** : Where are we?

 **Helminthes** : According to the map, this is the place. We are getting a lot of strange energy inside so I am assuming this is the place.

 **Hannibal** : I'm seeing a lot of those hieroglyphs from before, so it's definitely it.

 **Helminthes** : There appears to be an underground entrance, If we swim under, it should lead us to the entrance.

 **Ethan** : Okay, gear up, team.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/74/Discovery_%28Ep_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212161115>]_

_[The submarine went under the temple and into the cavern. The group looked around to see a lot of glyphs and portraits on the walls, showcasing pictures of death, the artifacts and reawakening. Ethan glared and turned back to the front window. The submarine pulled up from the water, and arrived inside a cavern. The chamber doors open, and the group climbed out one by one until they reached the ground.]_

**Terence** : It's about time! My back was killing me!

_[Terence jumped and fell flat on his face to the ground. Hannibal pulled him up. Helminthes, up front, pulled out a tracking device.]_

**Helminthes** : According to your scanners, it should be 10 minutes up that way.

 **Maria** : Be on guard. We could be dealing with anything here.

 **Hannibal** : You don't have to tell me twice.

_[They see a tunnel that leads to a dark hole.]_

**Ethan** : We're going to need a light.  _[Turns to Nikki]_  Nikki?

 **Nikki** : With pleasure.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRANSFORMATION THEME:[https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/dd/Firefly_Transformation_%28Ep_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212161144]](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/dd/Firefly_Transformation_%28Ep_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212161144%5D)_

_[Nikki tapped her watch as purple and golden armor swiftly formed around her body Wings grew out from her back while her mask formed around her face. A white light blinded the scene as Nikki had become Firefly. Nikki used her palms to generate an orange electrical orb. She threw it in the air and it surrounded the entire room. To their surprise, Esoterica guards were surrounding the entire room.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ab/Not_This_Time%21_%26_Transformation_6_%28Ep_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212161412>]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : They're here!

 **Maria** : They must have been here to keep guard of the entrance.

 **Ethan** : Of course.

_[Ethan pressed up the core, then slammed down, transforming in a green light. The light faded in a yellow color as an Omni-Splicer Goop has his arms raised out. Goop morphed over towards the Esoterica minions and threw some back one by one. Hannibal increased the size of his fists and smacked them backwards. Alice created some energy darts and threw them at the Esoterica minions. They disappeared before the darts could touch them.]_

**Alice** : Just great!  _[Turns to Nikki]_  For once, I'd like my aims to actually hit them!

_[The Esotericans jumped above, surprising Alice, Nikki and Terence. Maria flying in the air, created energy bursts, throwing them back into the ground. Maria continued one by one, and we cut back to the three.]_

**Alice** : Oh, because she has to be Ms. Perfect!

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Alice, are you-

 **Alice** : I'm fine!

_[Goop morphed back up as his UFO flew higher as it used its gravity powers to spin the remaining Esotericans into his orbit. Goop grunted as he unleashed his goopy tendrils, sending them all into the ground. Goop tapped the Omnitrix symbol and changed back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : We don't have time for any dragged out fights.  _[The Omnitrix core pops up]_  So c'mon!  _[Slams down]_

_[HEATBLAST TRANSFORMATION: Ethan's feet changed, we cut to coal spreading from the bottom of his body to the top. Ethan's head caught on fire and he spun in a circle. Ethan's arms were raised up as he stood in a stance.]_

**Heatblast** : Terence! Help me with a light, would ya?!

_[A green light blinded the screen, ending the transformation. We cut to Terence raising his hand up as together the two created enough light to surround the room. The song ended. The group walked into the tunnel with Terence and Heatblast leading the way. Nikki and Alice spoke to themselves.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Alice, are you sure you're doing okay?

 **Alice** : I said I'm fine!  _[Turns around]_  Why do you have to keep questioning me?!

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Fine, be that way...

_[Nikki walked past Alice. Alice looked down and caught up to Nikki.]_

**Alice** : I'm sorry...

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : It's okay. I know you're going through a rough time right now. I mean Ethan and Maria are dating now, that's a lot to take in considering you two were so close.

_[As Nikki spoke, Heatblast and Maria were laughing in the background.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : What happened to you two anyway? I thought you were finally about to hit it off.

 **Alice** : Can we talk about it later? I don't want my feelings getting in the way of the mission.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : That's okay. Just don't let your emotions get the better of you.

_[Hypnotick snuggled up to Alice, giving a screech.]_

**Alice** : Thanks you guys.

_[We cut to Heatblast and Helminthes' conversation.]_

**Helminthes** : My energy radar is going off the scales.

 **Heatblast** : I guess that means we're close.

 **Helminthes** : I hope you're not dragging my men to their deaths, Mr. 10.

 **Heatblast** : That's what I'm hoping. Their armor is energy resistant, right?

 **Helminthes** : Correct.

 **Heatblast** : Then they should be fine. As long as they don't awaken the Teotls, I promise nobody will get killed.

_[The Omnitrix began beeping.]_

**Helminthes** : And if they do?

_[Heatblast powered down back into Ethan, in a red flash of light.]_

**Ethan** : Then I'll do my best to get your men out of there.

 **Helminthes** : Thank you.

 **Terence** : Uh, guys? I can use an extra light here?!

_[Nikki flew up to Terence, with her body glowing in a bright light.]_

**Nikki** : I got ya, Terence.

_[She flew past him.]_

**Terence** : Show off.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/55/Against_the_Gods_%28Commerical%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212161821>]_

_[We cut to the group exiting the tunnel, a bright white blinded the screen. The light faded to reveal a giant tomb, with three statues appearing before them. They were covered in jewelry and ancient clothing. Ancient glyphs surrounded the entire cavern. Below them, was an army of Esotericans, as the Forever Knight stood before them. The Forever Knight turned around.]_

**Forever Knight** : Hello, there. Mr. Wellington.

_[The Esotericans turned around with their hands covered with energy.]_

 

** ACT 3: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/98/Let%27s_Talk_Things_Through.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212162127>]_

**Forever Knight** : Mr. Wellington. I'm glad to see you have arrived, and I see you brought your friends. Good. You can all witness as I shall awaken the gods to our new world order.

 **Ethan** : That's a load of bull and you know it.

 **Forever Knight** : Come again?

 **Hannibal** : We know what you're really after.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : You're just going to awaken them so you can try to kill them.

 **Maria** : But it's going to fail.

 **Alice** : You can't do this.

_[The Esotericans blabbered to themselves. The Forever Knight raised his hand to commence the mumbling to stop.]_

**Forever Knight** : That's preposterous. Why would I awaken the Teotls if I wanted to kill them? I would rather leave them trapped in their seals forever if that were the case.

 **Ethan** : Because you don't want anybody to awaken them, because then that'll allow them to roam free. That's why you killed Nicholas, isn't it?

 **Forever Knight** : I-

 **Ethan** : You may have everybody else fooled, but you can't fool me. You're one of the Forever Knights I used to fight back a few years ago.

 **Alice** : You can't do this, Ken. If you do, they'll slaughter you before you'd know it. They're alien gods who are out to conquer and kill. Awakening them would only lead to devastation.

 **Helminthes** : They'll destroy both worlds between the land and the ocean! Countless people will die!

 **Terence** : C'mon dude, use some common sense here. You can take back everything now and lead these people back to normal lives.

 **Ethan** : Do it for your Knights, do it for your friends, Ken. Do it for-

 **Forever Knight** : That's enough! I don't have time to deal with your tomfoolery, I have gods to awaken. Esoterica, in honor of Nicholas, I demand you to destroy them!

 **Esotericans** : FOR NICHOLAS!!!

_[The Esotericans charged towards the group.]_

**Helminthes** : Fend them off!

_[The Pacificus Soldiers screamed and charged down the hill, reaching towards the Esotericans. An Esoterica minion disappeared, then reappeared throwing an energy blast. It threw a Pacificus soldier back, while another one appeared stabbing the Esoterica minion. The fighting grew to an uproar down as the others watched.]_

**Maria** : We've got to stop this.

 **Hannibal** : And the Forever Knight.

 **Ethan** : Which means It's Action Time!

_[Ethan ran over toward the ledge, and jumped off. Ethan slammed down in a green light.]_

_[FOUR ARMS TRANSFORMATION: A swirling ball zoomed into the screen, then Ethan transformed at quick speed in a spinning background. Ethan opened his eyes, as it glowed green. We zoom out to Ethan raising his right arm, forming a muscle. The same happened to his left, as his upper body appeared larger. Then he grew an extra right arm, pointing to his left. Then he grew a final left arm, as he struck a pose. Four Arms then raised his arm and smacked the ground.]_

_[The background faded as it created a massive shockwave, throwing the Esotericans and Pacificus Soldiers back.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/92/Four_Fists_No_Waiting_%28Ep_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212162452>]_ _  
_

_[Four Arms ran through the empty space. The Esotericans appeared before Four Arms and unleashed energy blasts. Four Arms began punching through the multiple energy blasts with all four of his fists.]_

**Four Arms** : We'll have to fight our way through if we want to stop this Medieval Freak!

 **Maria** : No problem!

_[Maria flew past Four Arms and created energy bursts to fly around and attacked the numerous Esotericans. Hannibal jumped down with giant legs, holding Terence and sat him down, then sprung into action. Alice and Hypnotick also flew past them.]_

**Terence** : Great, now what am I going to use to fight?

_[Alice jumped down and handed Terence an energy gatling gun.]_

**Alice** : Take this!

 **Terence** : Oh, yeah...

_[Terence ran off with the gatling gun and began to shoot multiple energy blasts at the Esoterican soldiers. One of them disappeared before Terence.]_

**Terence** : Hey!

_[Terence raised his palm, flashing a bright white light. The Esoterican appeared and was blinded by the light, then accidentally hit another one and collapsing to the ground.]_

**Terence** : I should've brought shades to this fight.

_[Alice created an energy sword and slashed a wave of Esotericans with one slash. The Esoterican soldier smacked her back, dropping Alice's sword, then fading from existence. The Esoterican prepared another dropkick, but Alice created a riot shield in time. Another group of Esotericans ran towards Alice, then she expanded her shield and threw it out like a boomerang, sending multiple of them back, including the ones in the air. Alice caught her boomerang and smirked. Four Arms continued smacking the Esotericans back.]_

**Four Arms** : Quad Punch!  _[punch]_  Another Quad Punch!  _[punches]_  Tornado Hook!

_[Four Arms grabbed a group of Esotericans and swung them around in a circle until they eventually fell dizzy, then fell to the ground. More Esotericans had appeared from all sides. Four Arms took notice of this and raised his arms in the air.]_

**Four Arms** : Boomburst!

_[Four Arms clapped his hands and created a shockwave. A tiresome Four Arms took deep breaths. Alice appeared beside him as she helped Four Arms take down the ones around them.]_

**Four Arms** : This is too much! But it's nothing my Four Arms can't handle!

_[Four Arms was upper kicked from behind and fell down.]_

**Four Arms** : Alright, I take it back.

_[Four Arms sat up, then threw the Esoterican into the ground, and punched him again to knock him out.]_

**Four Arms** : How am I supposed to take them down with only Four Arms?

 **Alice** : I might have an idea. Do you remember that trick you used in Battle of the Bands?

 **Four Arms** : Oh, yeah! But wait! I'll need some cover if I'm going to use that trick!

 **Alice** : No problem.

_[Alice created an energy dome, surrounding Four Arms.]_

**Alice** : You can thank me later.

_[Four Arms smiled at her, then transformed back into Ethan through green orbs. Ethan turned the Omnitrix from Heatblast to Wildmutt to Zerox.]_

_[TRANSFORMATION THEME:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7f/Every_Alien_Arrives%21_Transformation_-_Episode_30.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212162742>]_

**Ethan** : Okay! Let's see if you can handle all 10 of my powers!  _[Slams down]_

_[ZEROX TRANSFORMATION: We cut from the Omnitrix symbol to Zerox's face. We zoom out to Zerox's full body, revealing he had became him. The tubes began separating itself from Zerox's face as he grabbed it. We turn in a 360 angle to have Zerox shoot a laser, blinding the screen in a white light.]_

_[The light faded as we cut back to inside the cave. Each of Ethan's transformations had appeared as they stand up to create their dynamic poses. From the left side appeared:]_

**Four Arms** : FOUR ARMS!!!

 **Heatblast** : HEATBLAST!!!

 **Wildmutt** : RAAHH-GRO-RUUFF!!!

 **Lodestar** : LODESTAR!!!

_[From the right side appeared:]_

**Diamondhead** : DIAMONDHEAD!!!

 **AmpFibian** : AMPFIBIAN!!!

 **XLR8** : XLR8!!!

 **Ghoulseye** : GHOULSEYE!!!

_[From above Zerox's body.]_

**Goop** : GOOP!!!

_[We panned down to Zerox's face, now reattached.]_

**Zerox** : and... ZEROX!!!

_[We zoom out, revealing the full slot of aliens standing together.]_

**Zerox** : Alright, everybody! LET'S MOVE!

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fd/Last_Dinosaur_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ep_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212164840>]_

_[The aliens chanted as they ran towards the Esotericans.]_

**Four Arms** : SUPER TURBO SMACKDOWN! ERAAH!

_[Four Arms grabbed a few of the Esotericans, spun them around, then slammed them to the ground. A group of Esotericans surrounded Heatblast.]_

**Heatblast** : Didn't your mama ever tell you not to play with fire?

_[Heatblast was playing with a fireball. The Esotericans waited a moment, then jumped toward Heatblast. Heatblast threw his fireball, but dodged the attack. Heatblast confused, the Esotericans in slow motion appeared to have sprung behind Heatblast. Before they can land on him, Heatblast unleashed a supernova blast, throwing them back. We cut to Wildmutt slashing an Esoterican to the ground.]_

**Wildmutt** : ERRAAH-GRUF!

_[Wildmutt grabbed onto another with his mouth.]_

**Wildmutt** : ROWW-GRRR-RUFF!

_[Wildmutt threw the Esoterican backwards. We cut to Lodestar unleashing magnetic waves at another group.]_

**Lodestar** : My magnetic personality is more than a match for you!

_[Stones covered in Lodestar's magnetic aura went flying towards the Esotericans. This sent them backwards and we cut to Goop.]_

**Goop** : ACIDHOSE ATTACK!

_[Goop unleashing a spray of acid. The Esotericans screamed due to their armor melting off, and Goop smacked them backwards. We cut to AmpFibian.]_

**AmpFibian** : TIME TO AMP IT UP, YO!!!

_[AmpFibian surrounded his tentacles around an Esoterica and electrified him. AmpFibian swung the Esoterican in the air and a diamond pillar smacked the Esoterican backwards.]_

**Diamondhead** : I guess I have an elevated opinion of myself.

_[Diamondhead created a shardmine and we cut to XLR8.]_

**XLR8** : Za Warudo!!!

_[Time paused around XLR8, and XLR8 zoomed through a bunch of soldiers. Time resumed and a bunch of soldiers went flying in mid-air.]_

**Ghoulseye** : SLIMY, SINISTER, ARROW BLITZ!!!

_[A soldier surprised. Ghoulseye's entire body was surrounded by an aura shaped as an arrow as he and his multiple arrows went flying towards the Esotericans, It created an explosion and sent them flying backwards. We cut to Zerox setting foot on stage where the Forever Knight was holding the artifacts and finishing a chant.]_

**Zerox** : It's over, Ken! Stop this at once and surrender the artifacts to-

_[The Forever Knight grabbed an energy rope and it tied up Zerox to the ground.]_

**Zerox** : Gah!!

_[AmpFibian floated toward the Forever Knight.]_

**AmpFibian** : Hey! Leave me alone!

_[AmpFibian threw EMP blasts from his tentacles.]_

**Forever Knight** : I've had enough!

_[The Forever Knight grabbed the Torrential Rattles and it created a large gust of air, unleashing it against the entire area.]_

**Alice** : Uh oh. Everybody, here!

_[Helminthes, Terence, Maria, Hannibal, Nikki, Hypnotick and a small group of Pacificus soldiers ran towards Alice. Alice created an energy dome before they could be hit by the wind. The entire area was surrounded in ice. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/75/The_Knight_Awakens_Danger%2C_Omni-Splicing_Battle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212164942>]_

_[Some Esotericans, the Pacificus soldiers and Zerox's alien clones were are covered in ice, including Alice's energy dome.]_

**Zerox** : Guys! Everyone!

_[Zerox pulled away his clones and their statues shattered. The Esotericans who escaped, reappeared with the group.]_

**Forever Knight** : You see, Ethan. This is the kinda power these aliens are after, this is just a small factor of their power. Which is why I'm setting them free them from their prison, to assassinate and prevent anyone, especially them from using this power to destroying all life in the universe.

 **Forever Knight** : Caua Cochi Teotls... Caua Cochi Teotls...

_[The Obsidian Mirror, the Inferno Viper, and Torrential Rattles light up. The ancient symbols surrounding the room light up. Each of the weapons shattered, turning into a purple energy that penetrated the energy dome and went inside the seal. The energy dome shattered as the group looked up with shock.]_

**Zerox** : Ken, don't!

 **Forever Knight** : Caua Cochi Teotls!

_[Everything paused for a moment. Suddenly the glyphs stopped glowing and everything shook around them. The seal began to collapse. A piece of rubble went flying towards Zerox. Zerox gasped and Alice broke him free with a slash from her sword. Alice and Zerox ran from the rubble, and soon the seal was broken. Colored smoke surrounded the area and formed above the Forever Knight. The group gasped, while the Esotericans looked up in awe. The colored smoke turned into a humanoid shape. The shape appeared to be energy beings who were each covered in colors of blue, white and yellow respectively. The figures had ancient-looking clothing and menacing looks on their faces. They stood hovering above the group, and they appeared to be approximately 20 feet tall.]_

**Huitzilo** : We.. are free?  _[Looks at self.]_

 **Tezca** : Hahaha, finally! I was wondering when this day would come.

 **Forever Knight** : You...

 **Tlaloc** : Yes, we. Who are you?

 **Forever Knight** : My name is Ken Kishu, but you may call me the Forever Knight.

 **Tlaloc** : Ah yes. The Forever Knight.

 **Tezca** : Kind of a dull name I'd say.

 **Huitzilo** : Thank you from freeing us from our prison.

_[The Esotericans bowed down before the Teotls.]_

**Huitzilo** : I see you created a following...

 **Forever Knight** : No, the ruler of these people was slaughtered in battle. That murderer was me, because he wasn't strong enough to be here today. And now, to protect the Earth from the likes of you,  _[Raises energy sword]_  I will-

_[Tezca unleashed a lightning bolt, and electrocuted the Forever Knight, sending his body flying towards the entrance of the tunnel. His armor was covered in smoke.]_

**Alice** : Oh geez!

_[Tezca unleashed more thunderbolts as he laughed maniacally. Alice created another energy dome around the group to block the lightning. Meanwhile, the blasts wiped out all the frozen statues of the Pacificus soldiers and Esotericans. The living Esotericans were also blasted as their bodies were blown to pieces, with blood surrounding everywhere. Huitzilo grabbed Tezca's hand and stopped him.]_

**Huitzilo** : That's enough, Tezcatlipoca!

 **Tezca** : Aw, but I was just having fun!

 **Huitzilo** : Doesn't matter. Now, that we are free we have some catching up to do.

_[Alice put down her dome. Ethan's Omnitrix began beeping and flashing yellow.]_

**Tlaloc** : Indeed. The Earth is ours now.

_[Ethan walked toward the Teotls.]_

**Tlaloc** : Now we can do whatever we choose with it.

 **Maria, Alice** : Ethan!

 **Tlaloc** : We will cleanse the world with our divine power. It is our destiny.

_[A yellow laser scanned Huitzilo's entire body to their surprise. The yellow laser came from Ethan's Omnitrix.]_

**Omnitrix** : ALIEN DNA SAMPLE ACQUIRED, SCAN COMPLETE!

_[The laser disappeared and the core was raised down from Ethan's Omnitrix.]_

**Tlaloc** : How dare you!

 **Huitzilo** : What did you just do to me?!

 **Ethan** : Um... I'm not sure?

 **Tezca** : Are you okay?!

 **Tezca** : How dare you?! I will dispose and be rid of you!

_[Tezca flew towards Ethan and the Omnitrix unleashed an energy feedback sending Tezca backwards. The group and other Teotls gasped. A dust cloud surrounded the end of the wall, Tezca had stars spinning around him, then snapped out of it.]_

**Tezca** : I'm okay!

 **Huitzilo** : My, what a strange little device this one is... You! Who are you? What is your device?

 **Ethan** : Um, my name's Ethan. And uh this thing, it's called the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into several different aliens.

 **Huitzilo** : Aliens...

 **Tezca** : Do you think that means he can transform into us? That might explain why he shot that yellow laser at you. It was scanning your DNA.

 **Maria** : Wow, don't they catch on.

 **Tlaloc** : I don't fully understand what kind of power your playing with. But to allow such a human exist with such omnipotent power is unbearable. Let's destroy him now and be rid of him!

_[Tlaloc and Tezca went flying towards Ethan. Ethan selected Diamondhead's icon from the Omnitrix. He raised his arm in the air and slammed down.]_

_[MINI-DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: In a spinning green background, Ethan raised his arms as crystals began to form over them. Ethan spun around and diamond shards to grew out of his back. Ethan spun to the front while the background turned yellow. He finished transforming and a bright white light surrounded his body.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER DIAMONDHEAD TRANSFORMATION: Diamondhead spun around a couple times as golden armor began to surround him. Diamondhead's raised his arm in the air as it transformed into an energy blade, blinding the screen with a yellow light.]_

**Omni-Splicer Diamondhead** : Oh, yeah? Let's see if you can be rid of this!

_[Diamondhead jumped into the air, and tried slashing the gods. They dodged missing the attack.]_

**Omni-Splicer Diamondhead** : Spiked-Energy Cannon, Go!

_[Diamondhead's forearms transformed into energy cannons as he opened fire at Tlaloc, blasting energized crystals. Tlaloc grabbed a hold of them with a balloon made up of water. He threw it back and Diamondhead was blown back into the ground.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

_[Maria grabbed Alice to stop before charging through. Hannibal sprang into the air, holding onto Terence.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Guys, no!

 **Tlaloc** : You made a mistake challenging me, shapeshifter! A mutated Petrosapien isn't enough to damage me!

 **Tezac** : Or me.  _[Maniac laugh]_

 **Hannibal** : Leave our friend alone!

_[Hannibal sprung into the air, with his legs, now double its size. As Hannibal carried Terence, Terence raised his both his palms.]_

**Terence** : Take this!

_[Terence blinded the two of them with a bright light.]_

**Tezac** : Agh! My eyes!

 **Hannibal** : C'mon, Ethan, I'll get you out of here!

_[Diamondhead climbed onto Hannibal. Hannibal carried both Terence and Diamondhead and he sprung into the air.]_

**Tlaloc** : Take this!

_[Tlaloc unleashed a blast a hydro cannon and they were sent blasted to the wall, then collapsed to the ground.]_

**Nikki**  (Firefly): HANNY!

 **Alice, Maria** : ETHAN!

 **Helminthes** :  _[Holds 'em back]_  Stay back!

_[Tlaloc and Tezac floated towards the unconscious Terence, Diamondhead and Hannibal, preparing to destroy them.]_

**Huitzilo** : Enough! They oppose no threat to us. There's no need to waste our time with them, when we have other bigger things to conquer.

 **Tezca** : Ah, man!

 **Huitzilo** : Let us move.

_[Huitzilo, Tlaloc and Tezca phased through the wall, and disappeared. The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d6/Then_the_Ortus_-_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115002108>]_

_[The scene shifted to the group arriving back at the San Diego beach. A Pacificus soldier was wrapping bandages around Terence's arm.]_

**Terence** : Agh. Easy, will you?

_[Hannibal was revealed to be holding onto crutches, with a cast on his leg.]_

**Hannibal** : Agh, I should've thought this through before I went right in there.

 **Nikki** : It's okay, baby. I'm just glad you're okay.

 **Ethan** : I'm sorry about what happened to your men.

 **Helminthes** : It is quite alright, this circumstance could have been predicted. Luckily for me I did not bring quite a large army to this fight. However, I do need to take account for what other threats these gods might awaken. We'll have to build many defense mechanisms if we are to survive against the Teotls.

 **Ethan** : Well, if you need us, we'll be there.

 **Terence (in the background)** : OW!

_[We pan over for a moment to Terence now wearing a cast around his arm.]_

**Terence** : As soon as we've healed ourselves first...

_[We cut back to Ethan and Helminthes.]_

**Helminthes** : Of course.

 **Ethan** : You know you are invited to our Christmas party.

 **Helminthes** : I appreciate the gesture, but we have a possible invasion to prepare for. Not only did we lose to the Teotls, but my brother Nidarian has also escaped. Who knows where he might be now.

_[We zoom into Helminthes glaring at the screen, then the scene shifted over to Hannibal's house the next night.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/1a/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_%28Ep_30%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212165819>]_

_[We cut to the living room where Ethan, Nikki and Hannibal were chatting amongst themselves while Alice was speaking with Naomi and Terence with Maria. The group was wearing Christmas sweaters and they were hanging by the tree.]_

**Ethan** : So, how long are you gonna have to wear the cast for?

 **Hannibal** : Agh, 8 weeks.

 **Terence** : 6 weeks.

 **Ethan** : Good chance I might have broken a few ribs here and there myself.

 **Maria** : Just take it easy you guys.

 **Nikki** : Sorry to have to see you all go through this during the holidays.

 **Hannibal** : Oh don't worry about me, I've gone through way worse.

 **Naomi** : Yeah, like that one time. He fractured both his arms and legs during a stunt his friend dared him to do. He did a handstand at the railing of a set of stairs so he could get the last fudge brownie. You would not believe how worried Granny was.

 **Hannibal** : Naomi! I told you to never tell them that!

_[The group laughed.]_

**Maria** : Hey, I got you a little present. I thought you'd like to open it early.

_[Maria handed Ethan a present and Ethan opened the box.]_

**Ethan** : The Iron Man Mark 92 action figure! Thank you!

 **Maria** : Well I know you love collecting this stuff, and Alice told me how much you liked Iron Man. So I thought... why not?

 **Ethan** : Thanks. Well, uh. I know you said not to get anything too expensive since we just started our relationship, but I saved up some money, used my SACT credit card and Diamondhead.

_[Ethan handed Maria a present, she opened it and it was revealed to be a diamond necklace. Maria gazed and held it.]_

**Ethan** : Uh, you want me to help put it on?

_[Maria smiled, then turned around and lifted her hair up. Ethan put it around her neck, then she kissed him on the cheek.]_

**Maria** : Thanks.

_[Alice watching from afar, tried her best to hold her smile. The group turned around to see Granny Judith enter the room.]_

**Granny Judith** : Cookies are done!

 **Terence** : Sweet, I'm starving!

_[Terence, Nikki, Ethan, Maria, Naomi and Hannibal each grabbed a cookie and began munching on them.]_

**Terence** : Granny, your cookies are the best!

 **Hannibal** : Told ya.

 **Naomi** : Yeah, thanks Granny!

 **Granny Judith** : I just added a little butterscotch to them that's all. Oh, I'm sure glad to have you kids over the holidays. I just wish you didn't get my Hannibal hurt in the process.

 **Hannibal** : Don't worry, Granny. I'll be back in shape in no time.

 **Granny Judith** : I sure hope so.

_[Granny Judith turned over to notice Alice was looking away, upset. The song ended.]_

**Granny Judith** : You want a cookie, dear? I'm sure it'll cheer you up.

 **Alice** : Thanks, Granny. But I'm not hungry right now.

_[Granny looked back at Ethan and Maria laughing in the background. Granny Judith turned back and winked at Alice.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/38/Itsuka_no_Tegami_-_Episode_30.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191205024343>]_

**Granny Judith** : Don't worry, kiddo. I'm rooting for you.

_[Alice smiled back at Granny Judith as Granny Judith walked away. Ethan turned to Alice and walked up to her.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, uh, Alice. I know you're going home tomorrow, so I got you this.

_[Ethan handed Alice a gift and she accepted it.]_

**Alice** : I'll open it later.

 **Ethan** : Come on, I wanna see the look on your face!

_[Alice sighed and opened the gift. It was revealed to be a picture frame of the two of them.]_

**Ethan** : I uh, I tried grabbing the best group photo I could get, but I thought this picture of us actually looked nicer.

_[Alice gazed as she tried to hold her tears back. She took a deep breath and grasped onto the picture.]_

**Alice** : Thanks, Ethan.

 **Ethan** : No problem.  _[Ethan hugged her.]_  I'll see ya after the holidays.

 **Alice** : You too...

_[Ethan smiled and went back to the group. Alice walked into the kitchen. Nikki took notice of this and followed her in. Nikki noticed Alice was crying on the table.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Alice? Are you okay?

 **Alice** : No...

 **Nikki** : Do you want to talk about it now?

 **Alice** : Mhm...

_[Alice turned to Nikki.]_

**Alice** : It's just... That should have been us out there. Me and Ethan. I can't believe I messed this up.

 **Nikki** : I thought Ethan did.

 **Alice** : He did, but so did I. Ethan was hanging around Maria, who's supposed to be his bodyguard, not his girlfriend, which is so inappropriate! Ugh! A few weeks ago, when I caught them hanging out, I never gave Ethan the chance to explain himself. Ethan kept saying he only had eyes for me. At the time I didn't believe him so I just kept shoving and shoving him away, just like I always do with other people... And now... he's finally found a girlfriend, just like he said he was going to do. He was going to do his best to search for one until he finally did. And now look at them, they're happy. He's happy, without me. I've always been the one who stuck by his side and listened, but I never gave him a chance. And now... Now I lost my chance with him... We practically don't even hang out anymore, it's like not only did I lose someone I was interested in, but I lost my best friend too... It hurts so much...

 **Nikki** : Oh, Alice.

_[Alice hugged Nikki and continued to cry on her shoulder. We zoom out from the two, then from Hannibal's house. We cut to the Horizon campus at the fountain where the remaining petal held onto the branch as tightly as it could as a huge gust of wind blew in the air. Everything pitched black.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/Life_-_Rude-a_-_ED_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018213135>]_ _  
_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/75/Episode_31_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212170550>]_

_[We shifted through scenes of Alice looking away from Ethan and Maria. Then we shift to an obsessive looking figure looking through a monitor. He then petted his dog, laying next his chair. The next scene shifted to a restaurant where Ethan and Maria went on a double date with Alice and a familiar figure. We cut to Alice who looked down. The next scene showed a giant Computron blasting a laser downtown. The next scene showed Ethan being strapped to a table by the obsessive figure. The last scene showed the obsessive figure transforming in a bright green light.]_

**_NEXT TIME, EPISODE 31: CRISPY CRITTER_ **

* * *

**_NEW EPISODES WILL CONTINUE: JANUARY 31ST_ **

 


	31. Episode 31 - "Crispy Critter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan's newest professor for the semester takes a strange interest in his aliens. Meanwhile, Alice tries to move on from her feelings towards Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Ethan finds a mysterious and super powered watch that transforms him into aliens, he moves to Merridale, CA where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, and together they attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams and to achieve each other's life goals. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his everyday problems. Whether he uses his aliens to save the day or just to write an essay, he'll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/22/Gods_Among_Us_-_Episode_31.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131164047>]_

_[The setting took place at a rundown neighborhood, where we pan from the street to an apartment complex full of broken and taped windows. Three groups of kids, one white, two African american, were riding down the street on their bicycles. It appeared to be a blue energy shaped figure was watching them closely. He seemed curious towards their bicycles as he stared closely at their wheels. He flew back towards the broken down apartment complex and flew from inside the window, where two others were waiting.]_

**Tlaloc** : How much time has passed since we were locked away in that dungeon?

 **Tezca** : You mean the seal?

 **Tlaloc** : Whatever! Why aren't we doing anything to this planet? We have been trapped in there for centuries! We should be slaughtering every living being now and destroy this planet!

 **Huizilo** : Easy, Tlaloc. The world has undergone significant changes during our slumber. It appears that new technology has taken over.

_[Huizilo stared at the child walking down the sidewalk holding his smartphone.]_

**Huizilo (Narrating)** : Not only that, but people have become very reliant on it.

_[A group of kids took the child's smartphone.]_

**Child** : Hey!

_[The child chased after the group of kids, and Huizilo stepped away.]_

**Huizilo** : For now we observe, so when the time comes we'll use this planet's technology and turn the people against one another, then tear this planet apart from the inside out.

_[The setting shifted to that night where the setting took place inside a basement, where a mysterious figure was sitting in his chair, petting his dog as he was overlooking past footage of Ethan's aliens.]_

**Mysterious Figure** : Look at all these aliens out there, don't they just look amazing, Frisky?

_[Frisky barked.]_

**Mysterious Figure** : Yes... I can't wait to meet them, soon...  _[Smirking]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/83/Just_Between_Us_-_Episode_27.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115014625>]_

_[The setting took place the next morning at Horizon. The trees had few leaves left on it while the branches were covered with icicles. A large gust of wind blows.]_

**Alice (Narrating)** : Today's a new day, a new beginning, but today is also the beginning of a new semester. When a new semester arrives, everything changes around you. Sometimes people use that as time to change themselves. To make themselves become the best versions of whatever they want to be. But sometimes people see their lives change for the worst. And that change comes without a moment's notice. So if you aren't ready for it, just remember, in life, it's never the big battle, the big moment or the big speech. That does not change things. What truly changes everything is the small events in life, ones that can either affect you or others within a matter of minutes or seconds.

_[Alice was walking down the sidewalk wearing a white sport jacket and a scarf. She noticed Ethan and Maria walking down the other direction, laughing. Ethan was wearing a black and white striped sweater with a black coat around him. While Maria was covered with a dark blue coat, a white scarf and black mittens. The three ran into each other, as Alice looked at them, surprised.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, hey Alice.

 **Alice** : Hey, Ethan. Hey, Maria.

 **Maria** : Hey.

 **Ethan** : How was your break?

 **Alice** : Um, good. Yours?

 **Ethan** : Good.

 **Maria** : Actually, we found this new ski lodge resort where we just hung out over there during the New Year then came back down to celebrate with the others.

 **Ethan** : Then we fought this gigantic jacuzzi-looking monster and slammed it! It was so awesome!

 **Alice** : Oh, that's... nice.

 **Ethan** : I haven't heard from ya since you left.

 **Alice** : Oh, I've just been busy. Preoccupied with family, that's all.

 **Ethan** : Ah. Well, I gotta get to class. It's getting late. Hopefully I'll see you soon.

 **Alice** :  _[Smiles]_  You too. Bye.

_[Alice left the other direction while Ethan and Maria walked straight to campus.]_

**Maria** : That was awk-waarrd.

 **Ethan** : You said it.

_[The song ended. The Omnitrix transitioned to the next scene and the setting took place inside a classroom, Ethan sat to the right while Maria hung to the wall.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d0/Just_Another_Antic_Morning.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131164554>]_

**Maria** : So, why didn't we meet with the others outside like we'd normally do?

 **Ethan** : Even with the heating conditioners outside, it's still too cold outside. So we thought it'd be best if we met up at the cafeteria for lunch. We did this last year ya'know.

 **Maria** : Oh. Yeah that makes sense.

 **Ethan** : Plus it is the first day so they probably want to figure out where their classes are and not have to struggle having to figure out where they're going.

 **Maria** : Again, that makes sense. Well if nothing happens we can schedule out our own schedule.

 **Ethan** : That sounds nice.

_[Maria noticed Terence walking into the room.]_

**Maria** : Hey, there's Terence!

_[Terence was talking with two of his friends.]_

**Ethan** : Terence! Terence! Hey, Terence over here!  _[Waving]_

 **Terence (to himself)** :  _[Sat down from faraway]_  Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away.

 **Ethan** : Terence! Ter-re-ence!!

_[Ethan moved closer.]_

**Ethan** : Terence!

_[Ethan moved closer. Maria was facepalming in the background.]_

**Ethan** : Terence!

_[Ethan moved closer and sat next to him from his right, and whispered in his ear.]_

**Ethan** : Hey Terence...

_[A vein popped to the side of Terence's head as his fingers twitched.]_

**Terence** : WHAT?!

 **Ethan** : Hi.

_[Terence sighed, facepalmed, then turned to Ethan with a clear head.]_

**Terence** : Hey...

 **Ethan** : So, looks like we have the same class this semester. I didn't think they'd teach this in a photography major.

 **Terence** : Yeah, apparently it's required. They want us to visualize what we're looking at and see if its artistic enough to capture. Especially for the photography contest...

 **Maria** : There's a photography contest here?! Ah! That would be so much fun!

 **Terence** : Yeah,  _[Smirks]_  it's too bad only students can participate in it.

 **Maria** :  _[Pouts, then points at Ethan]_  Ethan, you're participating in it!

 **Ethan** :  _[Stood with blank eyes]_  What?! Why me!

 **Maria** : Because I can't.

 **Ethan** : That doesn't give you any right to invade my social life!

_[Maria and Ethan began "barking" at each other in the background while Terence slid his face into the desk.]_

**Terence** : Good grief.

 **Professor Crisper** : Okay, students! If you would turn your attention to me, we can get this done a lot faster than it needs to be. My name's Professor Crisper and welcome to...

_[We zoom into Professor Crispers lips.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Art Research.

 **Maria** :  _[Disappointed face]_  Oh, that makes sense.

 **Professor Crisper** : In this class you will research for any artistic endeavors you may find then present it to me. You will write research papers, take pictures and give me the fullest scoop of what you may find. It can be anything as long as it helps inspire you to takes you to success and of course, get a good grade. For a demonstration, I'd like to give you an example.

_[Professor Crisper activated the overhead and it showed visuals of Goop battling Charmcaster's rock monsters.]_

**Professor Crisper** : These aliens!

_[Terence began laughing silently, while Maria tried to hold her laughter as Ethan tried to hold a straight face together.]_

**Terence** : Look at that, Ethan. You have a secret admirer.

_[Ethan grabbed his hair to his frustration as a vein popped to the side of his face.]_

**Professor Crisper** : These creatures came out from nowhere until two years ago. This state has been flooded with alien attacks! Like this!

_[The next slide showed XLR8 preparing to air kick Fistrick in the stomach.]_

**Professor Crisper** : And this!

_[The next slide showed Echo Echo preparing his Wall of Sound attack at the Tideslayer.]_

**Professor Crisper** : And most importantly this!

_[The next slide showed Ghoulseye battling Hex at a museum.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : OH SON OF A BITCH!

 **Professor Crisper** : So I expect you all to come back here on Thursday with pieces of inspiration to show me. This will be a class exercise with no points counted to your grade. I just want to know what makes you tick, like what makes me tick. Like this.

_[Professor Crisper moves to the next slide showing a shirtless Four Arms wearing only a pair of neon green trunks as he was flexing his muscles on a beach. Terence and Maria tried their hardest to hold back their laughter.]_

**Ethan** : OH GOD...

 **Professor Crisper** : You are dismissed.

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to the cafeteria where Ethan was sitting and discussing with Terence, Hannibal, Nikki, Alice and Maria about the class. Hannibal had his crutches hanging onto the side.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7d/Rise_to_the_Challenge%21_-_Ep_31_%28Group_Lunch%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131165200>]_

**Ethan** : And then he pulls up an image of Four Arms flexing his muscles on the beach. Which... how did he even get that?!

 **Alice** : I can't believe you have a teacher as your superfan.

 **Nikki** : I can't believe Four Arms can even wear a swimsuit. I thought that he was a one outfit alien.

 **Hannibal** : Please, do not put that image in my head.

 **Terence** : You should've seen it, that was the most hilarious 30 minutes in my life.

 **Ethan** : You won't be laughing once Four Arms gives you stomach cramps!

 **Maria** : I think it's sweet.

 **Ethan** : Really?!  _[Jaw drops]_

 **Maria** : Yes. Just as long as he doesn't discover your identity, then you'll know, we'll have to "nik-nik".

_[Maria hand signaled their mind-wiping device.]_

**Ethan** : I thought you of all people you would be on my side. Anyway, what classes do you guys have this semester?

 **Nikki** : Well, Hannibal and I stretched out our schedules and we're only going in the mornings so we have time for each other.

 **Hannibal** : Except for my one 3 hour class on Thursdays. Damn, Professor Caudill.

 **Terence** : I'm only coming on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Except for my one class on Wednesday. I just thought it would be easier to narrow it down to 4 classes so I could spend some time with May.

 **Alice** : Well, I'm pretty much booked for everyday of the week. I signed up for 5 so I only to two classes on Monday and Wednesday, 3 on Tuesdays and Thursdays but we don't meet for one of them on Thursday, so there's that.

 **Nikki** : What about you, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : For me, I'm going to two classes on Tuesday, including a third one on Thursday, followed by two classes on Monday-Wednesday. Maria thought it would help balance out my mission time.

 **Maria** : And it does.

 **Ethan** : But check this out, I got a class with all you guys. Alice for Screenwriting 2, Terence for Art Research, Hannibal for Action Analysis, and Nikki for... Fundamentals of Sculpture?

 **Nikki** : Yeah, I just thought I'd take it as an elective. Plus I thought it would be fun.

 **Ethan** : Cool.

 **Terence** : Huh, apparently I have Action Analysis with you guys too...

 **Hannibal** : Great, then it'll be us guys together.

 **Terence** : Fun...

 **Hannibal** : I'm actually looking forward to this semester, I can finally put my Toolbox to use for my projects and the EXPO coming up.

 **Alice** : Hey, aren't you entering this year?

 **Hannibal** : Yep.

 **Nikki** : But what about your leg? Won't it be hard for you to walk down the aisle?

 **Hannibal** : Not a problem. They moved it back two weeks because it's been so cold out. And luckily, by that time, my leg will be all healed up.

 **Nikki** : Aw, Hanny.

_[Nikki jumped to hug Hannibal. Alice smiled and looked down, then suddenly noticed her phone went off.]_

**Alice** : Huh, looks like its all set up.

 **Ethan** : What's set up?

 **Alice** : My date.

 **Terence, Hannibal, Maria, Ethan** : Huh?!

 **Alice** : Yeah, Nikki helped me set up a Tinder account last week. I'm going on a second date tomorrow, but this time with a different guy.

_[Ethan's body shook a bit.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, really. Who is it?

_[Alice pulled up her phone and showed it to the group. Terence, Hannibal and Ethan looked disgusted.]_

**Ethan** : Is that Ian? Ugh...

 **Terence** : Ew, That's the guy we fought with in the paintball match last year. You're going out with that guy?

 **Nikki** : Hey, there's nothing wrong with him.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, but uh... doesn't he kind of remind you of someone?

_[They tried eyeing at Ethan. Alice and Nikki shrugged.]_

**Nikki, Alice** : Eh, I don't see it.

 **Alice** : Although, I'm kinda nervous about going out with this one...

 **Maria** : Hey, why don't we make this a double date. You and Ian, with me and Ethan.

 **Nikki** : Yeah, that might be the best idea.

 **Hannibal** : Not to mention, he was a jerk to us in the match. So how will he be any different then?

 **Terence** : I mean you are going out with a Gaia student.

 **Nikki** : Well maybe he's changed.

 **Alice** : I don't know, but I'm going to grab some food from the cafeteria. I'm starving.

_[Ethan's stomach also grumbled.]_

**Ethan** : Yeah, uh... I'll go too.

 **Maria** : Can you grab something for me? I haven't eaten in hours.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, sure...

_[The song ended. We cut to Alice standing by the countertop dispensers looking for food. Ethan stood next to her.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5a/I%27ll_Protect_You.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20180629080503>]_

**Ethan** : So, you have a date?

 **Alice** : Yeah. I thought it was just time to start getting myself out there and find the right guy.

 **Ethan** : Oh. That makes sense... But mind if I ask? Why Ian?

 **Alice** : I don't know. He's just seems different.

 **Ethan** : Different? Alice, he's a Gaia student, those guys are practically jerks.

 **Alice** : Hey, you can't assume all Gaia students are jerks.

 **Ethan** : Okay, but...

 **Alice** : But, what?

 **Ethan** : He just isn't right for you.

 **Alice** : Oh, and what do you know about what's right for me?

 **Ethan** : Well I'm your best friend, aren't I? I know I shouldn't assume what's right and wrong for you, but I just think you shouldn't use Tinder to try and find the guy you're looking for.

 **Alice** : Oh, and what makes you know any better?  _[Grabs food.]_

 **Ethan** : Alice, I just don't want to see you to get your heart broken, that's all.

 **Alice** : Like how you broke mine?

 **Ethan** : A...Alice...

 **Alice** : I'm going back to the others. Don't speak of this.

_[Alice walked away with her food and we cut to a depressed Ethan looking down. The song ended. We cut to later outside where Ethan and Maria were walking down the sidewalk, where they were talking with Terence, May and Nikki.]_

**May** : I'm so glad you made additional time for me, baby.

 **Terence** : No problem, babe. I told you I was going to make more, and I like keeping my promises.

 **Maria, Nikki** : You? Keeping promises?

 **Terence** : Hey, it can happen. Do you see how they treat me, Ethan?

_[Ethan rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a group of Robots from Dimension 12 appeared nearby. They rolled their way out from the parking lot toward the group.]_

**Robots from Dimension 12** : Destroy all flesh, and the works of flesh!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0b/Event_of_Horizon%21_%28Ep_31%2C_The_Robots_Attack%21%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131170052>]_

_[A crowd of bystanders ran away from the robots as they ran towards the campus. The robots began firing lasers. Maria grabbed her communicator on the ear.]_

**Maria** : Activate Shield 3.

_[A rubix yellow shield appeared in front of the robots, preventing them from entering the campus. Ethan turned to Maria in confusion.]_

**Maria** : We set up a defense mechanism around the campus to prevent any further damage to the campus. You can thank the dean and Lieutenant Steel for that.

 **Ethan** : Nice, now put it down!

_[Maria exasperated, and pressed the switch. The robots went charging towards the campus while Ethan ran toward them. Ethan slammed down in a green light, then spun around, transforming into Lodestar.]_

**Lodestar** : My magnetic personality  _[poses]_  is more than a match for you!

_[The Robots of Dimension 12 fired lasers from their eyes. Lodestar created a shield and use it to bounce the blasts back. Lodestar raised his arm in the air and levitated one of them in the air. Lodestar forced its eye laser to fire the others. The other robots dodged the attack and it hit a tree, and disintegrated it to ash.]_

**Lodestar** : Aw man. I hate it when they dodge my attacks!

_[Lodestar levitated the robot towards the other robot, but without him noticing, there were people nearby.]_

**Maria** : Ethan, the people!

 **Lodestar** : There's people?!

_[Lodestar's robot went flying into one of them, it exploded, creating a cloud of smoke. The cloud faded and it revealed the bystanders were protected by his shield.]_

**Lodestar** : Phew, using counter shields is a lot tougher than its made out to-

_[Lodestar was smacked from behind and was sent flying into the ground. A robot from dimension 12 blasted its eye lasers everywhere. Maria grabbed her gun and began blasting energy beams at the robot. Lodestar slowly got up as Professor Crisper stood before him.]_

**Professor Crisper** : You're one of the aliens who appears in the city! Can I get your autograph?

 **Lodestar** :  _[Gets up]_  I'm kinda busy right now.

_[Lodestar created a shield from behind, preventing a laser from blasting them.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Ah! You saved me from that robot's lasers!

 **Lodestar** : Not the time!

_[Lodestar flew in the air, raising his arms and legs before the remaining robots.]_

**Lodestar** : Let's finish this! With a DISMANTLING ATTACK!

_[Lodestar created magnetic waves and it raised the three remaining robots in the air. They each began to dismantle one by one until eventually all their parts fell to the ground. The innocent bystanders cheered for Lodestar.]_

**Professor Crisper** : You did it! You saved us from those metallic menacers!

 **Lodestar** : Uh... yeah.

_[Lodestar flew away from the campus, as Professor Crisper gazed with stars in his eyes, smiling. The song ended. The scene shifted to a one story house where Professor Crisper walked inside. We cut to him entering the basement as he walked down the stairs.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Hey Frisky! I met the alien shapeshifter today! I did it! I met him!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/79/Horror%27s_Eye_%26_Scavenging_the_Memories_%28Ep_31%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131170417>]_

_[Professor Crisper turned to his dog, laying on the floor as his eyes were shut.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Would you believe that boy? Isn't this astounding!

_[No response.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Boy?

_[No response.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Frisky, wake up? It's me boy! Can't you see?! I'm home!

_[No response. Professor Crisper grabbed Frisky and shook him gently while tears fled down his eyes.]_

**Professor Crisper** : It's me boy, please! Can't you respond? Please move a paw, itch your ear, say something!

_[No response. Professor Crisper dropped a tear.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Please...

_[Professor Crisper began to cry while he covered his face. He looked up and saw the Omnitrix symbol on his monitor. Professor Crisper gazed at it for a moment. We suddenly see flashes of Professor Crisper's past. First to him discovering the aliens online. Then to an explosion happening inside a building. Then to him being fired as security guards dragged him out from the room. Then to him arguing with his wife, to her leaving. Then to Professor Crisper setting in his house to smiling at his dog, as the dog smiled back. We cut to the present where he was still gazing at the Omnitrix symbol on his monitor, then ran towards the desktop and sat down.]_

**Professor Crisper** : I gotta find him. I gotta find out who he is and make his power my own.

_[We zoom out from him as he began to research the aliens on his computer.]_

 

 ** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/cd/Another_Day_at_Horizon_-_S2_%28Ep_31%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131170851>]_

_[We shift to the next day where Ethan and Maria were seen leaving the Horizon campus.]_

**Maria** :  _[Exasperates]_  I'm exhausted.

 **Ethan** : Tell me about it, I can't wait to go home and sleep, and-

_[Suddenly, they found themselves running into Cassie, Alexia, May and Alice.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, um. Hey, Alice.

 **Alice** : Hey. I just came to remind you about the double date tonight.

 **Ethan** : Oh, yeah! The date...

 **Maria** : You excited?

 **Alice** : Eh, kinda I guess.

 **Maria** : Well, we look forward to meeting this guy tonight. Have you guys picked out a location yet?

 **Alice** : We thought about the McDuffie Bistro. Because I know how much Ethan's a picky eater.  _[Glares at him.]_

 **Maria** : He sure is...  _[Glares at him.]_

 **Ethan** : Hey! Why are we making this about me?!

 **Maria** : Anyway, we'll see you then!

_[Ethan and Maria began walking away.]_

**Maria** : You better not humiliate me, you got that!

 **Ethan** : What?! The place isn't that fancy!

_[They were gone.]_

**Cassie** : So wait a minute, that's Ethan's girlfriend.

 **Alice, May** : Yep...

 **Alexia** : She does look like one of those cheerleading bitches from high school.

 **May** : Alexia!

 **Alexia** : Well, it's true.

 **Cassie** : Anyway, I thought you and Ethan were going to go out? What happened.

 **Alice** : We just saw different things apparently. No big deal, I'm going out with Ian tonight.

 **Cassie, Alexia** : Who...?

_[Alice groaned and showed a picture of Ian.]_

**Cassie, Alexia** : Uh...

 **May** : You sure you want to go out with this guy? Based on his profile, he has tons of pictures of his ex-girlfriend.

 **Alice** : That's because he hasn't gotten around to deleting them yet. He'll do it.

 **Cassie** : Yeah, but... I don't mean to judge, but he kinda looks disgusting.

 **Alexia** : Actually he looks a lot like Ethan, only with acne and a bad taste in fashion.

 **May** : His name does even sound like him...

 **Alice** : Why does everybody keep saying that! Look. it's my choice who I want to date alright?! So back off!

 **Cassie** : Alright.

 **Alexia** : We will!

 **May** : But are you sure you're going out with him for the right reasons? Or are you still hung up on Ethan?

_[Alice paused, looking down for a moment, then resumed forward.]_

**Alice** : Let's just get to class...

_[The girls looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. The song shifted. The setting shifted to outside a neighborhood while the sun was setting. Terence was sitting in the back of a car with the window down as his friends slowly drove down a neighborhood while Terence looked for a spot to take pictures.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ae/The_Echoing_Distraction_-_Episode_31_%28Terence_Spies%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131185614>]_

**Jarrett** : Terence, are you sure you're going to find what you're looking for out here?

_[Terence was messing around with his camera while responding.]_

**Terence** : Yes. Usually my inspirations come from nature and other visual experiences. It's too cold to go out to Mount Seratu, and at least we're only 15 minutes away from the campus.

 **Jarrett** : By car!

 **Ludacris** : Yeah, man. We drove around here 4 times, and I'm about to run out of gas.

_[Terence sat his camera down and turned to them.]_

**Terence** : Look, we're not leaving until we get at least one picture for my assignment tomorrow morning, so if you could just hold out for 5 more minutes..

_[Terence saw a familiar face, being Professor Crisper approaching a house.]_

**Terence** : Yo, guys! Wait hold up.

_[Ludacris slammed the brakes.]_

**Terence** : I got something. I just need to get closer.

_[Terence grabbed his camera and ran out of the vehicle.]_

**Jarrett** : Terence, what the-

 **Terence** : Shhhh!

_[Terence sneaked past behind a bunch of bushes and glanced over. He noticed Professor Crisper was dragging a piece from the Robots of Dimension 12 into his house.]_

**Terence** : That's not right... What are you up to, Professor Crisper?

_[Terence aimed his camera, then took a picture. A white light blinded the screen and the light faded, revealing to be coming from a chandelier. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d9/Hau%27oli_City_Night_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181130192615>]_

_[We zoom down to Ethan and Maria sitting on one end of a booth inside a restaurant. Alice and Ian entered the restaurant and sat by the booth.]_

**Alice** : Sorry, we're late. Ian just had to stop by and get himself something.

 **Ian** : What?! There was a sale at Gamestop, I wasn't going to pass that up!

 **Maria** : So, you must be Ian?

 **Ian** : Yes, pleasure's all mine. And you're Ethan, right?

_[Ethan glared at Ian.]_

**Ian** : Sorry about the paintball match last year. That was sort of all their idea, I just went with it.

 **Ethan** :  _[Twitching]_  It's... fine... Are you still friends with them?

 **Ian** : Oh yeah, we all still hang out. Except for Maddie, she and I broke up. I started hanging out with this one girl, and she mistook it for me cheating on her. Then she moved to Toronto and everything went south after that. But I'm better off without her. We didn't see eye to eye anyway.

_[Ethan and Maria looked at Ian with very disturbed looks on their faces. Maria clapped her hands and put on a straight face.]_

**Maria** : Well, since we're all here, let's all have a good time, shall we?

 **Ian** : Yeah!

 **Alice** : So Ian, you told me you got a scholarship recently.

 **Ian** : Yeah, I'm switching over to Mariana Tech in a few months. I found something else I'm interested in. Plus with my GPA score, I'll have everything paid off for me so I won't have to get a loan. Amazing, huh?

 **Ethan** : Yes, really... amazing...

 **Waitress** : Hello, I will be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?

 **Maria** : Abbacchio Tea.

 **Alice** : Water with lemon.

 **Ethan, Ian** : And a Mr. Pibb... with no ice...

_[The waitress wrote down their drinks while Ethan and Ian stared at each other in confusion. The waitress left, while Maria cleared her throat. Alice sighed.]_

**Ian** : Wow, we both like the same thing, how coincidental is that?

 **Ethan** : Yes... very... coincidental...

 **Ian** : Oh, yeah! Alice told me you're out to create the next generation's cartoons, am I right?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I'm hoping to create something that inspires other people to create shows. Whether it's through drawing, writing, animation. Pretty much that stuff.

 **Ian** : Nice! I recently decided to become a Paleontologist. I wanna study fossils, bones and find all sorts of neat stuff to expand our zoos and hopefully inspire the next generation to study in what I'm going to do.

 **Alice** : Isn't that... cool?

 **Maria** : That's interesting... I actually study in alien findings and whenever me and my team find something, we, uh, hop right to it!

 **Ian** : Aliens? Amazing! You know there's been a lot of alien findings out in Merridale recently.

 **Maria** : Oh really...

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/49/Misinterpreted_Information_%28Short%2C_Ep_24%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025202032>]_

**Ian** : Man, I hope they drop some cool fossils so we can collect some cool alien history and hopefully change history. Hey maybe you could help us out someday?

 **Maria** : Yeah, uh... When we find something, we'll let you know as soon as we can.

 **Ian** : Hey, Alice, you're a writer, right?! Maybe you can help me out write up reports on any findings. It would help make our findings very popular!

 **Alice** : Yeah, maybe, we'll see.  _[Sweatdrop]_

_[Maria whispers to Ethan.]_

**Maria** : Wow, he really is you. He does know I could knock him out in two seconds.

 **Ethan** : God, help us.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/01/Hero%27s_Counter_Attack%21_%28Ep_31%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131172813>]_

_[The sound of an explosion appeared from outside. Ethan stood up.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, look! I have to use the restroom, if you may excuse me!

_[Maria stood up and gave room for Ethan to swiftly sneak out and ran out of the restaurant.]_

**Ian** : Does he always do this?

 **Alice, Maria** : Don't question it!

_[The scene shifted to innocent bystanders running from the area as Ethan entered outside to see a large 20 foot Computron standing before him.]_

**Computron** : Destroy all flesh and the works of flesh!

 **Ethan** : Oh, hey! A giant Computron! Wow, they're really shaking things up.

 **Computron** : The Omnitrix Wielder.

 **Ethan** : Wait, you have a voice box now too?!

 **Computron** : Indeed. You have been a thwart in our plans for the last two years! Now prepared to be... destroyed!

_[Computron was preparing its eye to fire a laser. We cut down to Ethan activating the Omnitrix. He raised his hand up.]_

**Ethan** : I hate to do this twice in one week, but let's see how metal is good against... my magnetic personality!

_[Ethan slammed down and in a green blind light, it faded out to reveal he had gotten the wrong alien. He had taken a look at himself, revealing he had gotten Goop.]_

**Goop** : Aw... Goop...

_[Computron fired his laser and Goop slithered away to dodge the blast. Goop flew into the air.]_

**Goop** : Can't catch whatcha can't see!

_[Goop fired a gunk shot at its eye. Computron fired it away with his laser.]_

**Goop** : Ah come on, I was sure that was going to work.

_[It fired another laser Goop again and he dodged the attack. Goop slithered around as it continued firing lasers at the buildings. A large chunk of the ceiling went falling onto a couple and Goop grabbed them, forming a ball and bounced them away before being hit. Goop freed them and took deep breaths.]_

**Goop** : I'm gonna have to get inside that thing if I'm going to stop this!

_[Goop flew towards the wheel and mini lasers began firing at Goop.]_

**Goop** : Ah! Defense systems!

_[A laser blasted at Goop's UFO and it went flying back, with Goop's body splitting up and surrounding the area.]_

**Computron** : The Polymorph is destroyed. Now to destroy this world!

 **Voice** : No, you don't!

_[We turned to the voice, revealing to be Nikki flying towards Computron.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Not when this fly is on the scene!

_[Nikki released static electrical blasts at Computron. Computron was paralyzed and unable to move.]_

**Computron** : Malfunction! Malfunction! Activating System Back Up!

_[We turned to Computron's vision, where Nikki carried Maria, who wore her navy-blue G.L.E.E. armor. Nikki flew up to its head and fired an explosive blast, damaging the head. Nikki flew down and sat Maria to the ground.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Do it, Goop!

_[Goop's UFO flew back toward the scene, gathering all the remaining Goop which formed into a slithery shape, then it snuck into Computron's systems, and destroyed it from the inside out. Computron began falling toward the ground, and it fell onto its side, landing on the street. Goop morphed out of Computron as the crowd cheered for the group. Alice and Ian were watching from outside the restaurant, Alice smiled. The song ended. The scene shifted to Alice having a disappointed expression as Ian was walking her home.]_

**Ian** : And then I was like "Dude, stop eating your sloppy jokes on my perfectly white couch!" And then my friend said, "Why do you gotta phrase it like that?" And then I said "Because it's a perfectly white couch and you made it look like you crapped all over it! I won't be able to return it!" And so my friend finishes it with "Yeah, but now your perfectly white couch now has the dirty stain to remember me by!"

_[Alice made no reaction.]_

**Ian** : What's wrong, wasn't that funny?

 **Alice** : Very...

_[We arrived to Alice's apartment door. Alice unlocked the door.]_

**Ian** : So, now that we're here...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a0/E-10_-_The_Ortus_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405065129>]_

_[As Ian leaned in an attempt to kiss Alice, Alice's eyes widened and stopped him.]_

**Alice** : Whoa! Not so fast! What, you think just because we go on one date means we jump straight into a makeout session?

 **Ian** : I mean you brought me to your place, I thought that's-

 **Alice** : No! God, you're such a pig.

 **Ian** : What's wrong? I thought you were totally into me?!

 **Alice** : I was.  _[Folds arms, looks away]_

 **Ian** : Then why-?

 **Alice** :  _[Turns back]_  Look, I just thought you were going to escort me back to your home like a real gentleman would.  _[Turns back away.]_  Like... he would.

 **Ian** : What?

_[Alice looked up at Ian.]_

**Ian** : What's wrong, Alice? If there's something you just want to say-

 **Ethan (Vision)** : -Just say it. I mean that's what friends are for right?

_[Alice snapped out of it.]_

**Alice** : Oh god.

 **Ian** : What?

 **Alice** : Look, this is over, alright?

 **Ian** : What?!

 **Alice** : Good night.

_[Alice slammed the door on Ian as the song ended. Ian looked down with a disappointed look on his face. The scene shifted to Ethan and Maria walking down the street.]_

**Ethan** : I can't believe we got to block off a street. That's like a new record!

 **Maria** : Really? You call that a new record? What about the time you unleashed an alien spirit onto the planet.

 **Ethan** : Okay, true. But I'd rather be out there fighting aliens rather then being on awkward double dates.

 **Maria** : God, Ian was just so disturbing, and a buzzkill.

 **Ethan** : Tell me about it, he was giving me chills.

 **Maria** : I am completely sorry for suggesting a double date. Since, we spent half the night doing something boring and disturbing to do. Let's spend the other half doing something fun.  _[Smirks]_

 **Ethan** : Now that we can do.

_[Ethan and Maria laughed. Suddenly, a shadowy figure stopped them from continuing.]_

**Shadowy Figure** : So, you're the alien shapeshifter I've been looking so much into.

 **Ethan** : Aw, come on! We aren't even in a dark alleyway!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/55/Against_the_Gods_%28Commerical%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212161821>]_

**Maria** : Get behind me!

_[As Maria grabbed her gun, the figure swiped it away and tased Maria to the ground.]_

**Ethan** : Maria!

_[As Ethan prepared to slam down onto the Omnitrix, to his surprise, he was also tased to the ground. Both Ethan and Maria fell unconscious as the Shadowy Figure stepped out into the light, as he was revealed to be Professor Crisper.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Oh please, she's not the one I'm after. You are...

 

 ** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/Under_the_Villain%27s_Lair_-_Episode_25.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191101231151>]_

_[Maria began opening her eyes, and once her vision cleared, she woke up to see she was lying in an alleyway during the day.]_

**Maria** : What...

_[Maria looked around.]_

**Maria** : Ethan...

_[Maria ran out of the scene and the scene shifted to Ethan waking up in front of a bright light.]_

**Ethan** : Wh-what?!

_[Ethan's eyes were wide open as we zoom out to him being strapped to a metal table with a light shining on him. Ethan was revealed to be inside Professor Crisper's basement. There were photos of all 11 of his aliens scattered on the walls. Professor Crisper stood out into the light.]_

**Professor Crisper** : Do you like it?

 **Ethan** : No, I hate it.

 **Professor Crisper** : Ah, too bad. I really thought you would like something that someone would admire them so much for.

 **Ethan** : You're not going to peel my skin off and put it on your face are you?

 **Professor Crisper** : Of course not. Don't be absurd. Actually, I should thank you, Ethan. Finally someone in this life gave me a purpose and a reason to live.

 **Ethan** : What the hell are you talking about?

 **Professor Crisper** : You see, I was just a deadbeat scientist who had nothing to live for. But then I started noticing all these alien sightings and was driven mad. I wanted to know everything about you. Your aliens, your powers, what makes you tick. I devoted all my time and energy just to find out just who you are. No matter what it cost! Whether it was my job, my wife, my dog! I had to be sure I knew everything about you.

 **Ethan** : Wait I cost you your dog? Aw, not the dog!

 **Professor Crisper** : He just passed away last night. He was the last thing I had left...

 **Ethan** : Aw!

 **Professor Crisper** : No matter! Because now I've found out who you are! When you first entered my classroom, I just saw you as an ordinary student. But once I saw that symbol on your watch, and once I saw your metal alien outside the campus, I was sure you were him! I even had to be sure it was you once you fought the robots last night as that slime creature. My research has finally paid off!

 **Ethan** : Great, now you got me. Now what? What's the evil bad guy speech this time?

 **Professor Crisper** : Now! I'm going to extract my DNA and turn myself into an alien!

 **Ethan** : And how the hell are you going to do that?

 **Professor Crisper** : With my DN-Alien extraction device, of course! It's like taking blood, only once I strap this device onto your little watch thingy...

_[He strapped a dial onto Ethan's dial, it shocked Ethan for a second.]_

**Ethan** : Ow!

 **Professor Crisper** : ... I'll be able to extract all of your DNA, and figure out every alien that's inside that thing! Although, I'm not quite done yet. I just gotta set up my Genetic Adaptor Helmet first, that's all. I have to be sure I do this correctly if I'm to become an alien!

 **Ethan** : Welp, it was going to happen eventually. I was just expecting it to be by the SACT.

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to Maria running down the Horizon campus hallways. She found Terence walking away from their class.]_

**Maria** : Good, you're here. Is Ethan here with you?

 **Terence** : No, class was cancelled. Why, what happened?

 **Maria** : Professor Crisper's got Ethan.

 **Terence** : I knew this was going to happen eventually. Ugh, why didn't you call or text me?

 **Maria** : My battery died.  _[Sigh]_  Great, now I'm gonna have to contact Lieutenant Steel.

 **Terence** : You won't have to, I think I know where he's at.

_[The scene shifted back to Professor Crisper's room.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/89/Time_For_Action_-_Episode_31.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131174607>]_

**Professor Crisper** : There! Finally it's finished!

_[Professor Crisper held the Genetic Adaptor Helmet into the air, then connected a tube to it. He set it down on a table and walked over towards Ethan. He placed a tube onto Ethan's dial, and the Omnitrix's core began popping up and down, flashing red.]_

**Ethan** : This can't be good.

 **Professor Crisper** :  _[Wearing the helmet]_  Now behold, Mr. Wellington! You're about to see somebody else to transform into one of your aliens!

_[Professor Crisper grabbed the switch. Before he could press it, Terence and Maria, wearing their GLEE armor jumped down the stairs, raising weapons in the air.]_

**Terence** : FBI, Open up!

 **Maria** : Actually it's the SACT, but you get the idea.

_[Maria blasted Crisper's switch into the ground.]_

**Professor Crisper** : No! You'll ruin the experiment!

_[Professor Crisper jumped down to grab the switch.]_

**Terence** : Not so fast, ugly!

_[Terence pounced onto Professor Crisper, and struggled to hold him down while he tried to reach for the switch.]_

**Maria** : I just need a good shot...

_[As Maria was aiming her gun at Professor Crisper, the two kept moving around until Maria eventually gave up and fired a pair of energy restrictors. Before they can latch onto Professor Crisper, Terence held him back, missing the two of them and hitting the green liquid a glass chamber. The chamber broke and the liquid spilled into the ground. The liquid splashed onto the switch and electrocuted both Terence and Professor Crisper as they screamed at the top of their lungs. Maria gasped. The song shifted.]_

**Ethan** : Oh, crap.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/68/Initial_Intrusion_%26_New_Omni-Splicer_Transformation.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131180711>]_

_[In a green spinning background, Professor Crisper jumped off Terence as orange fur surrounded his body. We zoom into his left hand as a retractable claw grew out. Terence laid down on all fours as he roared out, also growing golden-brown fur. A green light blinded the screen as both Professor Crisper and Terence roared at the both of them.]_

**Ethan** : Wait a second... WHAT ALIEN IS THAT?!

 **Rath (Professor Crisper)** : Let me tell ya something, Ethan Wellington! All this time, Crisper's been waiting to transform him into an alien. And now that I have, OH YEAH! Now Crisper's going to slaughter you all here, AND TAKE THE DNA FOR HIMSELF!

 **Wildmutt (Terence)** : RAAAHHHH-GRRRUFFF!!!

_[Wildmutt pounced onto Rath.]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : GET OFF ME! BAD DOGGY!

_[Rath threw Wildmutt off him and he jumped onto Wildmutt as the two pounced each other back and forth. Maria unstrapped Ethan from the table and Ethan ripped off the dial off his Omnitrix. A hole broke in the wall and the two ran towards it, revealing Wildmutt had shook his head and Rath ran after Terence.]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE CRISPER!!!

 **Maria** : They're headed for the city.

 **Ethan** : That probably means they'll be heading toward the campus.  _[Turning the dial.]_

 **Maria** : We better go after them before somebody calls animal control.

 **Ethan** : Which means, XLR8!

_[XLR8 was selected from the Omnitrix and Ethan slammed down.]_

_[ZEROX TRANSFORMATION: An black and green jumpsuit swiftly surrounds Ethan's body. Ethan's face changed into Zerox's as his tubes formed out. Zerox struck a pose as the Omnitrix symbol became surrounded with electricity.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER ZEROX TRANSFORMATION: In a yellow spinning background, golden armor swiftly grew around his chest. Zerox raised his arm as he grew squiggly energy veins out from his armor, made up of yellow energy. They morphed into a similar shape to an endoplasmic reticulum. His tubes became surrounded in armor, with yellow energy glowing out from behind. We zoom out to his other arm as he most of his body was finished changing. We zoom into his face as a golden visor covered his face while his mouth formed a green orb.]_

**Omni-Splicer Zerox** : OMNI-SPLICER...

_[OMNI-SPLICER ZEROX TRANSFORMATION: We zoom out from Zerox and he pounded his larger fists together, creating a flash of yellow light.]_

**Omni-Splicer Zerox** : ...ZEROX!

_[OMNI-SPLICER ZEROX TRANSFORMATION: The light faded.]_

**Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Well, this is an unexpected turn of events?!

 **Maria** : You'll have to catch them on foot!

_[Maria jumped onto her motorcycle.]_

**Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Wait, but how am I supposed to-

_[Maria drove off.]_

**Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Aw, man...

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5e/Down_the_Block_%26_My_First_Friend_at_Horizon_-_Ep_31.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131181345>]_

_[Meanwhile, Rath was chasing Wildmutt down the streets. Wildmutt jumped onto a car, then pounced off. Rath jumped on and pounced off. They came running into cars, jumping and bouncing off them.]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU CRAZY WILD MUTT!  _[Growls]_  STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME!

 **Wildmutt (Terence)** : RARAAAW, RAH-RAH!

_[Wildmutt bit onto the roof of a car vehicle and ripped it off, scaring the passengers. Wildmutt threw it at Rath, and Rath sliced it in half.]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : Nice try! But that won't work on me!

_[Wildmutt jumped away, while the scared passengers fearing for their life, Rath missed the car and jumped off. Relieving the passengers. As Maria drove down the road, she stopped her vehicle, and noticed the oncoming traffic was blocked for miles.]_

**Maria** : Dammit!

 **Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Hah! Who's got the power now?!

_[Maria noticed Zerox was using his tubes to stretch at far distances as he climbed past her.]_

**Maria** : Ugh, I should have gave him a ride.

_[Meanwhile, the scene shifted to Granny Judith looking out the window, noticing the traffic continued for another mile. We shift to her, Naomi and Hannibal waiting for traffic to pass.]_

**Hannibal** : I appreciate you for taking me to school, Granny.

 **Granny Judith** : Thanks, dear. I just wish we could do something about this dang traffic.

_[Wildmutt ran past them, growling at 'em. Rath pounced on the ground nearby.]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : YOU CAN'T ESCAPE CRISPER!!!

_[Rath jumped away.]_

**Granny Judith** : What in the world?!

 **Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Get back here!

_[Zerox climbed past them.]_

**Hannibal** : Granny, I'll take it from here!

_[Hannibal grabbed his crutches and stepped out of the car.]_

**Granny Judith** : Hannibal, you can't walk out here!

 **Hannibal** : Just keep low!

_[Hannibal left the scene. The scene shifted to Alice walking to campus. Ian caught up with her.]_

**Ian** : Alice, wait!

 **Alice** : Ian, I told you, I don't want to be with you.

 **Ian** : But if you just give me another chance, I'd-

_[Rath was chasing down Wildmutt down the street. While Wildmutt whimpered, Rath was screaming at him. Ian grabbed Alice to block him from safety.]_

**Ian** : Ah! Take her! I give!

_[Alice had a disappointed look her face and moved his hand off him. Alice looked over to see Zerox climb right by her.]_

**Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Wait, Terence! Hold on!

_[Zerox left.]_

**Alice** : I gotta go!

_[Alice ran off to catch up with them.]_

**Ian** : Wait, but I- aw....

_[The scene shifted to the Horizon campus as Rath grabbed onto Wildmutt. Wildmutt threw Rath and he went flying into the fountain. The soaked Rath stood up as he was dripping everywhere]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : YOU DARE MAKE THIS CAT COLD? AND WET?! I'LL SHOW YOU!!!

_[Rath pounced toward Wildmutt as they held each other back. Zerox eventually arrived to see them fight. Alice, Hannibal and Nikki caught up with them.]_

**Alice** : What's going on?

 **Omni-Splicer Zerox** : My stalker kidnapped Terence and turned each other into each of my aliens. Or at least one of them, the tiger one is new!

 **Nikki** : The day you turn into that thing...

_[Maria drove toward the entranced and parked besides the group, sliding to the left. Maria stepped off her bike and took off her helmet, then grabbed her gun and fired laser beams at the two. Rath and Wildmutt bounced away from the attack and it hit a branch beside them. The branch snapped off and went flying towards Wildmutt. Rath ran away and before Wildmutt could get up, Zerox fired a laser from his green orb. It blasted the tree and duplicated the tree, splitting into two and landing beside him. Wildmutt stood back up, shook his head then pounced onto Rath. Wildmutt started biting Rath as the two started growling at each other. Wildmutt let out a few roars. Suddenly he looked up and saw a worried May watching from afar. This made Wildmutt frown, and let Rath get the better of him by climbing on top of him.]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : Let me tell ya something, Terence Ramon! They say cats can't beat dogs! But let's see if Crisper can prove otherwise!

_[Before Rath could strike at Wildmutt, one of Zerox's tubes grabbed a hold of Rath, then it charged itself with electricity, which electrocuted and sent Rath into the ground. Wildmutt got up and shook his head. Zerox walked toward Wildmutt, who began barking at him.]_

**Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Terence, are you okay?

 **Wildmutt (Terence)** : RUFF! RUFF!

 **Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Wait, you can understand me?

_[Wildmutt nodded.]_

**Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Okay! Follow my lead!

 **Wildmutt (Terence)** : GRUFFF!!!

_[Zerox and Wildmutt charged toward Rath, who was slowly getting up. Zerox grabbed Rath with his tendrils, then Wildmutt pounced on and climbed up toward Rath. Zerox electrocuted Wildmutt's fur, and gave Wildmutt the supercharge he needed and landed an electrical slash attack. This threw Rath into the wall, and Zerox used this strap him to it. Rath noticed this and began to struggle.]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : ERRGHHH! Let me tell ya something...

 **Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Professor Crisper, please! You need to snap out of it! You're hurting people!

 **Rath (Professor Crisper)** : Why should I?!

 **Omni-Splicer Zerox** : I know what it's like to be obsessed with something, and what it's like to lose somebody... Okay, maybe not at the same time. But you can't let the things you hold so dearly take everything away from you.

_[Rath starred at Wildmutt, then snapped out of it.]_

**Rath (Professor Crisper)** : CRISPER DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING ANYMORE!  _[Sobbing]_

 **Omni-Splicer Zerox** : Maybe not everything, but you can still salvage what you have left! You need to stop this Professor Crisper, please! You're only going to make things worse for yourself and everybody around you.

_[Rath looked at everything around him, and continued sobbing. Suddenly Rath was surrounded by green orbs then transformed back to normal. Shirtless, with ripped pants. Zerox freed Professor Crisper and he fell to the ground unconscious. Wildmutt watching from afar, transformed back into Terence, who was also shirtless and with ripped pants. May and Nikki ran to help Terence.]_

**May** : Terence!

_[Hannibal from one end, helped him up, while May helped the other. They walked away and the scene shifted over to later that day where the SACT were arresting Professor Crisper. Alice noticed a depressed Ethan was staring at the Omnitrix. Alice tried reaching her hand over to help him, but Maria grabbed his shoulder instead.]_

**Maria** : Hey, it'll be okay.

_[Ethan smiled at Maria, which lead Alice to look away, then walk away. The song ended. The scene shifted to the next day at Horizons where Ethan, Maria, May and Terence were leaving the campus. Alice and Nikki were seen walking toward campus where they met up with them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b9/Where_the_Ortus_Bloom_%28E-10%2C_Ep_8_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117035135>]_

**Nikki** : Where are you guys going?

 **Ethan** : Our class got cancelled, entirely.

 **Terence** : Which means we'll have to take the class at another semester.

 **Ethan** : Which also means it'll delay our graduations...

 **Alice** : You know, I hear there's a class over the Summer.

 **Ethan, Terence** : YEAH!!!

 **Nikki** : But sign ups aren't until April.

 **Ethan, Terence** : DANG IT!!!

 **Terence** : Welp, since that was my only class today, I'm going home.

 **May** : Are you sure you're okay to drive?

_[Terence began walking home as May followed beside him.]_

**Terence** : Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'm not Wildmutt anymore.

 **May** : I'm still escorting you home.

 **Terence** : Thank you, babe.

 **Ethan** : I'm going to go home too. While I still have a class this afternoon, my other one just got cancelled today too.

_[Ethan and Maria began walking.]_

**Ethan** : Apparently one of the cars Terence ran into was her, so she won't be able to teach until next Thursday. Who could have figured!

 **Maria** : You did.

 **Alice** : Oh yeah, before you go.

_[Ethan and Maria turned around.]_

**Alice** : I just wanted to say I'm done dating Ian.

 **Maria** : Thank god.

 **Ethan** : What made you change your mind?

 **Alice** : I just decided I'm going to wait a bit before trying the dating scene again. Besides, he was a disgusting pig.

 **Nikki** : Let me guess, he tried to...

 **Alice** : Yep.

 **Ethan** : And that's why I don't use Tinder. Or any other dating app, they're a waste of time. Even online dating was! I guess I just want someone real.

 **Maria** :  _[Clings to Ethan]_  And luckily, you have me.

 **Ethan** : There's that.

_[They continued walking. While Nikki turned to Alice to notice she made a fake smile. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/Just_Between_Us.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025210823>]_

_[The scene shifted to Alice laying in her bedroom, struggling to sleep. She checked the time on her phone to see the clock turn midnight.]_

**Alice (Narrating)** : Today's a new day, a new beginning. And when a new day arrives, everything changes around you. Some people use that to better themselves while others watch change happen around them, whether it's for the better or for the worst. And that change comes without a moment's notice. So you better be ready for it, because if you aren't, something worse can happen to you if you're not prepared for it. Even the smallest things in life can change in a matter of minutes or even in a matter of seconds. And I've decided to embrace this change. I'm not going to let anything slow me down and let it distract me. No, I'm going to embrace this change to continue to become a better version of myself, and I'm not going to let anything stop me. Even if that means I have to change my relationships with my loved ones.

_[MONTAGE: As Alice spoke, the scene shifted through Alice the next day walking to campus as she was covered in her winter clothing. Alice noticed she received three notifications from her phone. It was revealed to be from her friend group including Cassie, Alexia and May. Cassie asked if she was okay, while Alexia said she hope she's feeling better after last night, as May texted her to have a good day and that they'd see her at lunch. Alice smiled and continued walking. The scenes shifted to Professor Crisper laying in his jail cell as he stared at the ceiling and thinking about what had happened before. The jail cell opened and it was revealed to be his ex-wife to bail him out, who gave him a smile. Professor Crisper smiled back and the scene shifted back to campus as Alice had arrived. Alice noticed Hannibal and Nikki, May and Terence, and Ethan and Maria greeting her. Alice looked down to notice Ethan and Maria were holding hands and Alice took a deep breath and put on a smile. The scene shifted to them sitting inside the cafeteria as the group made conversation as Alice laughed back at something Hannibal said. We cut back to that night as the last scene showed Alice deleting her Tinder app, as we zoom out to see Alice changing her lockscreen from the picture of her and Ethan, to a literature lockscreen.]_

_[The setting shifted to inside Ethan's room, where he and Maria laid down under the covers, fully clothed. Maria was cuddling next to Ethan, while Ethan watched the ceiling fan move around him, then sighed.]_

**Maria** : What's wrong?

 **Ethan** : It's just... I can't believe I created someone like Professor Crisper.

 **Maria** : It's not your fault.

 **Ethan** : It is, without these powers, I would never have driven him to such madness. He could have had a normal life, and kept everything he had ever loved. My stupid powers broke this person. Who knows how many other people I could have broken.

 **Maria** : You've gotta look at it like this. You didn't create Professor Crisper, he created himself. He allowed this to happen himself and he could have changed himself for the better. But he didn't, so it's not your fault he is this way. Plus, look at all the other people you created. Because of you, you've saved countless lives. You've given people hope and happiness, that no other person could have given them. Besides, no one else could have lived their lives without you.

_[Ethan's eyes widened and a bright white blinded the screen.]_

**Maria (Narrating)** : So you gotta think about the bigger picture here.

_[SYNTH:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/ea/Ethan%27s_Last_Thought_%28Ep_31%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131183431>]_

_[We saw a flash at Alice turning over to the screen, giving out her biggest smile. Everything turned black.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : Alice...

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/10/Forget_me_not_-_ReoNa_-_E-10_ED_4.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131183638>]_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/59/Episode_32_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131202745>]_

_[We shifted through scenes of a jail cell exploding. We cut to Lord Decibel and Punchinello stepping out of the cell. The scene shifted to Terence and May having a date where May looked away depressed. The scene shifted to Ethan and Alice inside an empty classroom where Alice turned away from him. The scene shifted to Lord Decibel, his goons and Punchinello putting on a show as Ethan watched his friends tied up before him. Ethan glared back at their performance as he prepared to transform.]_

**_NEXT TIME EPISODE 32: SUPER VILLAIN TEAM UP!_ **


	32. Episode 32 - "Super-Villain Team Up!" (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lord Decibel convinces Punchinello to escape from prison together, they perform the ultimate team up to take down Ethan once and for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Ethan finds a mysterious and super powered watch that transforms him into aliens, he moves to Merridale, CA where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, and together they attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams and to achieve each other's life goals. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his everyday problems. Whether he uses his aliens to save the day or just to write an essay, he'll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080, DoWhatYouLove  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

_[We zoom out from the moon into a jail cell, where Punchinello stepped back inside of his cell. Pink eyes glowed from the shadows.]_

**Pink Eyed Man** : So, how was the shower?

 **Punchinello** : It was fine, Decibel.  _[Sat down, cleans ear]_  Although that clown knows how to make it feel very uncomfortable.

 **Lord Decibel** : Which clown? The one with green hair?

 **Punchinello** : Yes, the one with green hair. That other one is just a carbon copy and paste of him, only fat.

 **Zombozo (Echo)** : Hey, I can hear you!

 **Lord Decibel** : So, you never told me what you're in here for. And why do you have a flute attached to your nose?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2c/The_Death_Wing_%28Ep_32%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200207231948>]_

**Punchinello** :  _[Sigh]_  A certain snot-nosed Horizon student sabotaged my big heist, then he blew up my nose. Why else would I have a flute attached to it? It's the only way I can avoid being a permanent mouth breather.

 **Lord Decibel** : Horizon? I used to go there. By any chance, did this snot-nosed brat have the ability to transform into aliens?

 **Punchinello** : You know him?

 **Lord Decibel** : He's the reason why I got locked up in here! I signed up for the Battle of the Bands contest, then he and his friends stole my spotlight and destroyed my equipment before I could exact my revenge.

 **Punchinello** : Typical. First my play, and now your show. E-10 and his friends always know how to get in the way and steal the spotlight. When I get the chance I'm going to screw him over, just like how he screwed me over.

 **Lord Decibel** : In that case... Would you like to team up? Mind you, I'm not one for team ups, but since these showstoppers screwed us both over I say the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

 **Punchinello** : You have my attention. There's just one problem. _[Stands up]_ How? We're trapped in this jail cell, and as long as we're here, we can't escape. They even set up a security lock on my nose so I can't shoot my lasers.

 **Lord Decibel** : Oh, don't worry. I think we can arrange something.

_[We zoom into the Decibel's helmet and the scene cuts to black.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f6/Welcome_to_the_Hills_-_E-10_Cut.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405063048>]_

_[The scene shifted to the next day where we cut from the sun down to the Horizon campus. It was revealed that most of the snow had melted, with drops of slush and frost scattered around. We cut into the cafeteria where Ethan, Terence, Maria and May were sitting down in the middle of a conversation. Hannibal walked up to them, as Alice and Nikki stood beside Hannibal. It was revealed that Hannibal was no longer holding onto his crutches.]_

**Hannibal** : Check me out guys.

 **May** : Hey, your leg's all better!

 **Maria** : Look at you!

 **Ethan, Terence** : Nice.

_[Alice, Hannibal and Nikki sat down by the table next to them.]_

**Hannibal** : And just in time too, because now I can finally walk on stage for the EXPO this weekend. You guys are coming right?

 **Alice** : You bet!

 **Nikki** : Anything to support my Hanny.

 **Ethan** : Well, you see I kind of planned on...

_[We cut to Maria glaring at Ethan in a shadowy background.]_

**Ethan** : Yep, I'm going!

 **Maria** : What time is it at?

 **Hannibal** : 9:30.

 **Maria** : A.M? Well uh... you see...

_[Ethan grabbed her ear. We cut to Ethan in a shadowy background giving her blank eyes.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Rough voice]_  If I'm going, you're going too...

_[Everything cleared while Maria sweatdropped.]_

**Maria** : Yeah, I guess I have to go now, huh.

 **Ethan** : YEA-AH!

 **May** : What about you?

 **Terence** : Well, I'm going if everybody else is going. Besides, I gotta cheer my friend on, don't I?

 **May** : Then I'll go too!

 **Terence** : You don't have to if you don't want to.

 **May** : I know, but I wanna cheer on my boyfriend and my best friend's friends! Plus I wake up before 9:30 anyway.

 **Terence** : Alright then.

 **Ethan** : So what are you entering this time?

 **Hannibal** : My toolbox, of course. This thing is going to make me more famous than my transporter last year.

 **Alice** : Whatever happened to that?

 **Hannibal** : They're working at Mercury Labs with it as we speak. Though Steven and Isaac are going to be a part of what happens during the development process, I decided to step away since I didn't feel very passionate about it.

 **Nikki** : Ah, so this is the one that you're fully invested in.

 **Hannibal** : Exactly. While both projects were group projects, this was the one that was more my idea. And I'm telling ya, this thing is going to take me places, I just know it.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/14/Misinterpreted_Information_%28Ep_32%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208003007>]_

**Ethan** : Just promise me you won't piss off Dexter again?

 **Alice** : But you're the one who exposed him.

 **Maria** : What?!

 **May** : Wait.. Who's Dexter?

 **Terence** : Dexter went ahead and used parts from the Dimension 12 robots to create a vanishing box last year. When Ethan exposed him for using alien technology, he used those parts to create a humanoid robot.

 **Ethan** : -Which he tried to use to steal my friends from me, then make my life miserable. It took me forever to convince you guys that it was a robot. Once I did some digging and Goop-ed him, they saw the truth and Dexter had to have his whole memory of that event erased.

_[Maria bursted out laughing.]_

**Ethan** : What?!

 **Maria** : Hahaha... I'm sorry, I just can't believe someone would go ahead and do that. It sounds like something off a badly written sci-fi fan fiction.  _[Laughs harder.]_

 **Ethan** : Well... it did happen!

 **Maria** : Don't worry, sweetie. I still like you.

_[Maria hugged Ethan from the side while Ethan responded with an irritated look.]_

**May** : Why would someone be ridiculous enough to do that?

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/bb/Antic_Moment_-_Episode_32_%28Dexter_and_Hannibal%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208003137>]_

**Dexter** : Hey, Hannibal...

_[We cut to Dexter walking up to Hannibal as he adjusted his glasses. Dexter was giving Hannibal a menacing but relaxed look.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Whispers to May]_  That's why...

 **Dexter** : You ready for the Mechanics EXPO this Saturday?

 **Hannibal** : You bet. But are you?

 **Dexter** : Oh, yeah. I already went ahead and put in the final pieces to create my new puzzling generating arc reactor.

 **Ethan** : You Tony Stark'd something?!

 **Dexter** : Sure did. It seems that I can even impress your friends better than you can.

_[In a spinning background, Hannibal and Dexter started barking at each other.]_

**Hannibal** : Oh, we'll see about that! My toolboxx is going to dominate your generator!

 **Dexter** : Oh yeah?! Well my arc reactor is going to blow the brains off those judges!

 **Hannibal** : I doubt it can transform into tools!

 **Dexter** : Well I doubt yours can power your tools!

_[A lightning rod appeared between Hannibal and Dexter.]_

**Nikki** : GET A ROOM, YOU NERDS!

_[The spinning background faded and Dexter adjusted his glasses, then began walking away. The song ended.]_

**Dexter** : I guess we'll see who has the better device this Saturday. See you then, Lincoln.

 **Hannibal** : You too, Ottoman!

 **Ethan** : Yare yare daze.

_[The scene shifted to Terence walking May to class in the halls.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b4/The_Lost_Genesect_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190405071413>]_

**May** : Those two sure went at it in the cafeteria.

 **Terence** : Yeah, I think I saw some people looking, but whatever. Speaking of the cafeteria, although this is something entirely different... I booked us a reservation at that place you liked for tomorrow night.

 **May** : You're taking me to RH?!

_[Terence nodded.]_

**May** : Aw, you remembered. Just promise you won't ditch me again.

 **Terence** : I won't, babe.

 **May** : No, you have to mean it. Say "I promise."

 **Terence** :  _[Sigh]_  I promise.

 **May** : Thank you. It's just I'm tired of seeing you get hurt lately. Like, you had a broken arm during winter break!

 **Terence** : Hey, nobody can take me down that easily. Except you, anyway.

_[May and Terence turned to each other and kissed on the lips. The scene shifted to Ethan, Maria and Hannibal sitting inside a classroom, nearly falling asleep as the professor was demonstrating during a lecture.]_

**Professor** : Now see, if you move your arms around, just like that, it can create a dynamic pose good enough for you to draw.

_[Ethan sighed and stood up.]_

**Hannibal** : Where are you going?

 **Ethan** : Just to the bathroom.  _[Started walking]_

 **Maria** : I'll just stay here if that's okay.

 **Ethan** : Alright, "bodyguard".

_[The song ended.]_

_[We cut to Ethan stepping out into the hallway. He turned left to notice Alice was talking with Mary and Anastasia. Ethan's pupils shook for a moment as he flashed back to their deaths from earlier in the school year. He snapped out of it and also noticed Alice was talking to a tall guy with black spiked hair. Ethan's eyes glowed green for a moment as a silhouette of XLR8 appeared in the background and rushed over. A quick smoke cloud cleared and Ethan appeared with the group.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b8/Sharing_is_Caring_%28Ep_32%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208004943>]_

**Ethan** : Hey, Alice. Hey, Mary, Anastasia, long time!

 **Mary** : Hey, Ethan.

 **Anastasia** : It's been a while.

 **Ethan** : How've you two been?

 **Anastasia** : Well, I've been working on getting myself out there. I just joined the manga club recently and it's been a lot of fun!

 **Mary** : I'm just trying to find something inspirational for my painting class in 30 minutes. But other than that, I'm good.

 **Ethan** : Ah, cool. And you are?

 **Kazuki** : Kazuki. I've been hanging around with Mary and Alice all afternoon. Anastasia introduced us.

 **Ethan** : Oh really... That's great.

 **Alice** : Actually I should get going to class.

 **Kazuki** : Want me to walk y-?

 **Ethan** : No, I got it. I was headed there anyway.

_[Ethan grabbed Alice's hand and the two began walking away.]_

**Alice** : But what about your bodyguard?

 **Ethan** : She's with Hannibal. She'll be fine.

 **Alice** : Okay, see you guys.

 **Kazuki** : Okay then?

_[Question marks appeared besides Kazuki, Mary and Anastasia's heads. The song ended. We cut to further down the hall, where Ethan was no longer holding Alice's hand and was beside her.]_

**Alice** : You didn't have to walk to me to class ya'know?

 **Ethan** : I know, but... there's something I needed to talk to you about, in private.

 **Alice** : Okay?

 **Ethan** : In here.

 **Alice** : Wait, Ethan!

_[Ethan grabbed Alice and they walked into the empty classroom and shut the door.]_

**Alice** : What's going on?

_[Ethan paused for a moment to take a deep breath.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f9/My_First_Friend_at_Horizon_-_Episode_22.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190927230112>]_

**Ethan** : Alice, I made a mistake. Lately I've been thinking about the people I've created, just because of my powers, and my existence at Horizons. I thought about what I did to Professor Crisper two weeks ago, then I thought about all the other villains and people I created. When Dexter walked in today, I was just thinking of what I did to him, and for a little while now, I've been thinking about us.

 **Alice** : Us?

 **Ethan** : Yeah. I've felt miserable not being around my best friend, and all I can think about now is all the stuff I said, the stuff I've done, and how you feel about me now. So it's only right to ask, how do you feel about me? How do you feel about us, together and everything? I want to know, Alice.

 **Alice** : How do I feel about you?

 **Ethan** : Yes.

 **Alice** : How do I feel?!

 **Ethan** : Yes!

 **Alice** : No, you don't get to ask about how I feel. You had your chance! You had your chance and you moved onto somebody else. Why, after months, are you trying to make up with me?

 **Ethan** : Because you kept shutting me out. I've kept trying to talk to you since November, but you kept pushing me to the side like I was nothing.

 **Alice** : You're not nothing!

 **Ethan** : Oh really?

 **Alice** : Yeah.

 **Ethan** : Then why did you keep pushing me away?!

 **Alice** : Because you moved onto Maria! That's why! You told me you just wanted time to figure things out for yourself. I waited and then I found out you went ahead and started going out with Maria, and you didn't even bother to talk to me about this.

 **Ethan** : We weren't even going out then! I kept trying to tell you I wasn't dating her! I spent 4 weeks trying to tell you I wasn't into her, and you pushed me away, Alice!

 **Alice** : Then why are you dating her now?

 **Ethan** : Because I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Maria was the only one who was there for me when I needed someone most and then, I don't know, we just bonded.

 **Alice** : You two sure were keeping each other busy then, huh.

 **Ethan** : Alice...

 **Alice** : No, you know what? I'm done with this, Ethan. I'm done. I spent all winter feeling miserable because you moved on with that scumbag! I spent every day trying to get over you, and now that I finally have, you decide to make up with me? No. You don't get to decide what happens with us.

_[A green light glowed from behind Alice, and she looks down to see Wildmutt laying down on his back, panting with paws up, asking for a belly rub.]_

**Alice** : That's enough, Ethan. We're done.

_[Alice walked out of the classroom, and Wildmutt changed back into Ethan as he looked at the exit from the doorway window, with an upset look on his face. The song ended. Later that night, Lord Decibel was adjusting Punchinello's nose with a screwdriver.]_

**Punchinello** : Agh, hey, watch it!  _[He stopped]_  Ow! You almost killed me!

 **Lord Decibel** : I'm sorry, does the baby want his lollipop?

 **Punchinello** : Very funny. If I may ask, how'd you sneak the screwdriver in?

 **Lord Decibel** : Don't ask questions you don't want answers to. Now... Obliterate the gates!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/de/Goloog_Golurk_vs_Reshiram_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ghoulseye_vs_Hex%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190417194831>]_

_[Punchinello prepared his laser, and as soon as he launched it, he suddenly lost control and it began shooting from every angle.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Shut it down!

 **Punchinello** : I can't! I have no control!

_[A few of the guards ran toward their door. They held up their guns.]_

**Guards** : What's going on in there?!

 **Punchinello** : I can't stop it! I...

_[A laser fired at their cell, and it threw the guards back into the walls.]_

**Punchinello** : Alright, now I have control...

_[Punchinello and Lord Decibel stepped forward. More guards ran over with their guns.]_

**Guards** : Hold it right there!

_[Punchinello shot a few lasers, knocking down the doors.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Good, now let's grab everything we need and get out of-

_[A hole exploded from the wall, surrounding the area in a cloud of smoke. The cloud lifted and the Circus Freaks stepped forward with their weapons. Acidbreath stepped forward and sprayed a blast of acid at Zombozo's cell. Zombozo stepped forward.]_

**Zombozo** : About time you kids showed up. I was starting to get worried.

 **Punchinello** : What the hell, they're escaping too?

 **Lord Decibel** : I guess we're performing a real act tonight...

_[Lord Decibel and Punchinello walked toward Zombozo.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Zombozo!

_[Zombozo and the Circus Freaks turned to them.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Would you mind if we escaped together? Surely it would make everything easier for the both of us.

 **Thumbskull** : I don't trust them.

 **Frightwig** : Me neither.

 **Zombozo** : Why don't you give me a reason why I should team up with you? Then we'll decide.

 **Punchinello** : Because we all have a common enemy! I know E-10 locked you up for performing an act, just like he did to us. If we team up, we'd be unstoppable!

 **Lord Decibel** : It would be wise to trust us Zombozo. Don't you like putting on a show?

 **Zombozo** : Ohhh-hoo-hoo-hoo, you've got me there. Well then, we better get moving unless we want to get caught again!

_[A full-on prison riot broke out as more guards ran toward the escaped felons. Acidbreath sprayed a cloud of acid, fogging up the area. The guards tried raising their weapons but ended up being hit by the spray, screaming as their bodies melted apart. The cloud lifted to reveal that Zombozo, Lord Decibel, Punchinello and the Circus Freaks were gone.]_

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3c/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_%28Ep_32%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208010141>]_

_[The scene shifted to the next day at the RH Cafe, where chandeliers were hanging from the glass ceiling, as Terence and May sat down at a table by a glowing water fountain.]_

**May** : I'm so glad you were able to take me out here, Terence.

 **Terence** : It's no problem. Besides, I could use a break. And who better to spend it with than my girl?

_[Terence took a bite of his food then swallowed it to continue speaking.]_

**Terence** : Oh, sorry your gift didn't arrive by the way. I was sure Amazon would have delivered it by now.

 **May** : Don't worry about it, baby, the fact you got me something shows how much you care about me.

_[May took a bite of her food, then paused for a moment as she was trying to gain the confidence to tell Terence something.]_

**May** : Although, I have been getting worried.

 **Terence** : Hey, your package will get here soon.

 **May** : Not that! I... I'm just worried about your safety lately.

 **Terence** : What do you mean?

 **May** : I mean you broke your arm.

 **Terence** : It was an accident. I let that happen to myself.

 **May** : Then what about the Wildmutt fiasco?

 **Terence** : Yeah, that has a long overdue explanation.

 **May** : Then tell me.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/7d/After_All_This_Time_-_Ep_23.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191018204938>]_

**Terence** : I can't, I swore to them I wouldn't tell anyone.

 **May** : Who? Your GLEE club, aka those friends you're always around.

 **Terence** : Hey, they're your friends too!

 **May** : My point is, I just don't want to see you getting hurt anymore Terence. I'm worried that one day I'm going to see the person that I lo-

_[Terence looked up, surprised. May hesitated and took a deep breath.]_

**May** : ...I just don't want to see you in the hospital, that's all. Please promise me you aren't going to be put into those positions anymore.

 **Terence** : May.

 **May** : Please, Terence! I...

_[Terence's phone rang. He checked his pocket to find an incoming E-10 911 call. Terence looked up to see May staring at him worriedly. He sighed and stood up.]_

**Terence** : I'll be right back.

 **May** : Terence! You said you wouldn't...

 **Terence** : And I won't. We'll finish this discussion when I get back. Someone needs my help right now, it shouldn't take more than 15 minutes. Just.. wait for me here, okay?

 **May** :  _[Looks down]_  Okay...

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/46/Down_the_Block_-_Ep_32.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208011345>]_

_[We cut to outside where Zombozo was laughing while he rode down the street in a short dark-colored clown car. Meanwhile, Maria, Hannibal and Alice were chasing after them in their cycles while Nikki as Firefly flew above them. Diamondhead also appeared as he shredded through buildings with his diamond constructs.]_

**Diamondhead** : It didn't take long for the Circus Freaks to escape from prison. But how did they manage to get Zombozo out?

 **Maria** : No time for questions! We're gonna have to up our game if we're going to catch these freaks.

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : I'm on it!

_[Nikki increased her speed and fired a lightning bolt at Zombozo's car. Zombozo turned to the left and dodged the attack.]_

**Zombozo** : Hey! Since when could the sassy brat shoot lightning?!

 **Frightwig** : Don't worry, I'm on it!

_[The roof opened as a pad lifted Frightwig up and she stood out carrying a gatling launcher. It fired multiple creamed pies at rapid speed until it eventually hit Nikki in the face. The cream blinded Nikki as she tried to wipe it off her goggles.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Gah! I can't see!

_[Hannibal increased the size of his arms and feet as he jumped off his cycle. In mid-air, he grabbed the Toolbox and it formed into an energy saber he used to slice apart Frightwig's gatling launcher.]_

**Hannibal** : Like it? It's my new invention I'm going to set up at the EXPO tomorrow!

 **Frightwig** : Hooray for you.

_[Frightwig wrapped her tentacle-like hair around Hannibal and threw him off the roof into the ground. Maria jumped over and shot an explosive energy blast at Frightwig, who went flying into the pavement with some of her hair turned to ash.]_

**Frightwig** : MY HAIR!

_[Acidbreath stood up and breathed a corrosive spray of smog. Maria's fingertips began to crackle with static electricity, igniting the cloud. The resulting explosion sent Acidbreath and Frightwig flying back in different directions, with Acidbreath's body flying onto the mirror rather than into the ground. Zombozo turned to dodge Acidbreath's body.]_

**Zombozo** : Hey! If you're going to create an explosion, at least do it on my terms!

_[Diamondhead created a large diamond hand and raised it out to catch Maria.]_

**Maria** : I should've seen that coming!

_[Terence's cycle passed by the Diamondhead, Hannibal and Maria. Terence caught up with Alice.]_

**Terence** : What's going on?

 **Alice** : Zombozo's getting away with something. We're not sure what.

 **Terence** : I've got an idea, but we'll have to get closer.

 **Alice** : On it.

_[Alice and Terence both increased their speed. Zombozo checked his mirror to see the two closing in on them.]_

**Zombozo** : Great, they're getting closer. Thumbskull, if you would.

_[Thumbskull sighed and stepped out onto the roof with clown-shaped bombs in his hands.]_

**Thumbskull** : You leave Zombozo alone!

_[Thumbskull threw the bombs, forcing Alice and Terence to drive in different directions to dodge the attack. The two jumped onto the vehicle. Thumbskull tried to bash Terence with both his fists but missed as he rolled under him. Alice made energy gloves and began smacking Thumbskull in the face while Terence landed in Zombozo's passenger seat.]_

**Terence** : Guess who?

_[Terence raised his palm and flashed a bright white light in Zombozo's face.]_

**Zombozo** : Hey, stop that! I can't see!

_[Zombozo lost control of the wheel and the car began zig-zagging down the road, forcing other traffic to try and dodge Zombozo's car. Alice and Thumbskull both lost their balance, but Alice was able to use this to her advantage and create another boxing glove to smack Thumbskull off the vehicle. The car completely lost control and Alice tried to hang on as hard as she could.]_

**Alice** : WHOA!

_[Zombozo's car lost balance and started rolling, creating a cacophony of noise as it tumbled down the road until it eventually stopped. A cloud of smoke had formed in the area, eventually fading to reveal energy domes surrounding the vehicle. Alice placed the shields around her, Terence, and Zombozo down and groaned.]_

**Terence** : I think I'm going to be sick...

_[Zombozo noticed his window was broken, undid his seatbelt and climbed out of the car, only to be stopped as Diamondhead raised a crystalline sword against his neck.]_

**Diamondhead** : It's over, Zombozo!

 **Zombozo** : Oh, it's far from over...

_[Zombozo laughed maniacally and the scene turned black.]_

 

**ACT 2:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/59/A_Road_The_Heart_Brings_%28Short_Ep_11%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190208073009>]_

_[_ _The scene shifted to a few moments later, where Terence was back in his clothes and running down to RH Cafe. Terence ran inside to his table only to find that May was gone.]_

 **Terence** : Oh no...

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to the next morning at the Horizon Mechanics EXPO. A stage was set up with many people sitting in foldable chairs. We cut to where Ethan, Maria and Alice were sitting, and Terence sat down next to them.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f4/Expo-nential_-_Episode_32.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208012702>]_

**Terence** : Hey.

 **Ethan** : Hey, how did everything go last night?

 **Terence** : Not good. She hasn't responded to any of my texts.

 **Maria** : I'm sure things will turn around. In the meantime, I just got a call from Lieutenant Steel. Apparently there was a break-in at the same time we were fighting Zombozo last night.

 **Terence, Ethan** : What?!

 **Ethan** : By who?

 **Maria** : Hard to say. I looked over the footage this morning but the video feed all scrambled before I could figure out who it was.

 **Ethan** : That's strange, it's like this was all planned out.

_[May arrived and sat down next to Terence.]_

**Terence** : May! I-

 **May** : I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm just here for Alice and to support Hannibal, nothing else.

_[Terence sighed. We cut to Maria on her phone while Ethan tampered with the Omnitrix. Ethan heard Alice laughing from nearby and glanced over to see her sitting far away talking to Kazuki. Ethan's eyes widened and he turned away, looking down at the floor with a depressed expression. We cut to backstage as Nikki was standing next to Hannibal, Drew, Bryce, and Hugh as she adjusted Hannibal's shirt collar.]_

**Nikki** : Good luck out there, Hannibal.

 **Hannibal** : Thanks, Nikki.  _[Sigh]_  Why am I more nervous now than at the last one?

 **Nikki** : Because this is your first true invention. As both a tech-nerd and artist it's a big deal to you, and I know you're going to do great.

 **Hugh** : Yeah, dude. If you're so nervous, just imagine everybody in their underwear.

_[Nikki stared daggers at Hugh then turned back to Hannibal.]_

**Nikki** : Maybe do something a bit less inappropriate.

 **EXPO Host** : Welcome, students, faculty, and everyone else here to support our young minds, to this year's Horizons Mechanic EXPO!

 **Nikki** : Here you go, baby! Good luck.

_[Nikki kissed Hannibal on the cheek and ran off the stage. Hannibal took a deep breath as he, Drew, Bryce, and Hugh walked upstage.]_

**EXPO Host** : Introducing last year's winner, Hannibal Lincoln!

_[The crowd cheered and applauded for Hannibal.]_

**Hannibal** : Thanks everybody!

 **EXPO Host** : Last year, Hannibal won by introducing us to his driver-less material transporter. A device that was able to transport one object to another. What surprises does Hannibal have in store for us this year? Let's start off with him, shall we?

 **Hannibal** : Wait, you want me to go first?

 **EXPO Host** : Of course! The faculty and I thought it'd be more fun to show off what our previous contender showed us last year. That isn't going to be a problem for us, is it?

 **Hannibal** : Not at all.

 **EXPO Host** : Alright everybody, give it up for Hannibal Lincoln!

_[The crowd cheered once again for a brief moment.]_

**Hannibal** : These guys here are Drew, Bryce, and Hugh. Together, we've worked hard, helped each other and we finished what I'm about to show you. Without them, I wouldn't be here today. Well, I would have, just not as a contender. Introducing the Toolboxx!

_[Hannibal held his toolbox in the air. The conversation faded as we cut to Ethan and Maria. Maria noticed something suspicious on her phone.]_

**Maria** : That's odd.

 **Ethan** : What's up?

 **Maria** : There was a prison break near Merridale just a few nights ago.

 **Ethan** : So?

 **Maria** : According to this, the Circus Freaks broke into the prison while there was already somebody breaking out. Aside from Zombozo, there appear to be two other escapees as well.

 **Ethan** : Who is it?

 **Maria** : Lord Decibel and Professor Aniceto.

 **Ethan** : Wait a second, Lord Decibel and Punchinello?! They used to go here!

 **Maria** : Yes, although I don't know why you're stating the obvious.

 **Ethan** : I'm just thinking. Zombozo said "It was far from over" last night, and the SACT base was attacked at the same time while we were fighting him.

 **Maria** : You don't think-

 **EXPO Host** : Give it up for Hannibal Lincoln and his Toolboxx everybody!

_[The crowd cheered and applauded him. Hannibal looked down and smiled as he was amazed to see the crowd cheer for his invention.]_

**EXPO Host** : Now, onto our next contestant.

_[The mic made a loud screeching noise and then stopped working. The EXPO host tapped it. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c5/EXPOClimax.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208013049>]_

**EXPO Host** : Uh, what's wrong with this thing?

_[Two figures suddenly appeared on stage.]_

**Announcer** : INTRODUCING YOUR HYPE TEAM! BASS!

_[Bass danced and struck a pose.]_

**Announcer** : TREBLE!

_[Treble did a dance from behind, then turned to the front and struck another pose.]_

**Bass** : That's right, party people!

 **Treble** : Put your hands together for the sultan of sound...

 **Bass** : The boss of beats!

 **Bass and Treble** : Sorcerer of Syncopation... Give it up for...

_[A large DJ system hovered from the sky towards the stage as the crowd gazed at the stage. A familiar figure sat up as his eyes from its helmet glowed pink.]_

**Bass and Treble** : LORD DECIBEL!

_[Ethan bounced up from his chair. Ethan tapped the button off the Omnitrix, as the hourglass symbol formed a diamond and revealed Heatblast's icon from the playlist. Ethan raised his arm as he prepared to slam down.]_

**Ethan** : It's Action-

_[Ethan was suddenly blasted by a laser and sent flying into the ground. Punchinello appeared in a new, heavier outfit, with his helmet upgraded and armored gloves covering his fists.]_

**Punchinello** : And Punchinello! Who's out for a spree of crime! And for revenge!

_[Punchinello jumped away as Lord Decibel pressed the switch and unleashed a sonic wave. The EXPO Host and Hannibal's friends were blown back, while Hannibal was blown offstage. The crowd screamed and held onto their ears, while others ran away. Before Hannibal could touch the ground, Nikki in her Firefly costume caught him, and sat him down.]_

**Hannibal** : Agh, thanks babe.  _[Stands up]_  If they think they can show up and hijack my show, they have another thing coming!  _[Prepares Toolboxx]_

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : No, Ethan and I got this. You and the others evacuate the area, then you can join the fight.

 **Hannibal** :  _[Sighs]_  Alright.

_[We cut to Ethan laying on the ground, covered in scrapes and having difficulty breathing. Maria and Alice came to his aid.]_

**Maria** : Ethan!

 **Alice** : Are you alright?!

_[They tried to help him up, but Ethan signaled for them to stop. He stood up, activating the Omnitrix's core.]_

**Ethan** : Get the others to safety!

_[Ethan transformed into Heatblast's Omni-Splicer, then screeched as he formed wings out of his jetpack and flew in the air. Heatblast's arms transformed into cannons and he fired electrically-charged bursts of flame. Lord Decibel and his system floated into the air and created a sound barrier to block the attacks.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Do you really think this revenge scheme is going to fix anything?

 **Lord Decibel** : Hardly, but hearing you suffer will be music to my ears!!

_[Lord Decibel pressed a switch and sent a soundwave roaring at Heatblast, who went flying back in circles.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Whoa!

_[We cut to Alice and Hannibal guiding people to safety.]_

**Alice** : Everybody this way!

_[The people followed Alice.]_

**Hannibal** : Head for the parking lot and get out of here as fast as you can!

_[Punchinello jumped in front of Hannibal. Hannibal stood back.]_

**Punchinello** : I believe you are the boyfriend of the Firefly who ruined my show!

 **Hannibal** : So what if I am?

 **Punchinello** : She took everything from me! Now I get to take something of hers!

 **Hannibal** : Go ahead and try!

_[Punchinello fired lasers from his nose-horn, prompting Hannibal to raise the Toolboxx and create a lightsaber, using it to block the laser blasts.]_

**Hannibal** : The force is not strong with this one!

_[Punchinello's raised his metallic boxing glove , charging it with red electricity and punching Hannibal in the chest, making him cough up blood.]_

**Punchinello** : Apparently still stronger than with you.

_[Hannibal fell to the ground and we cut to Terence holding onto May's hand as the two ran away from the fight.]_

**May** : What's going on?!

 **Terence** : I'll explain later! But I've got to get you to safety first!

_[Bass and Treble appeared before him.]_

**Treble** : You know, the boss wasn't so fond of you taking his stage!

 **Terence** : What can I say? I can sing better than him!

 **Bass** : But can you outperform this?!

_[Bass fired a laser and Terence was sent flying to the ground.]_

**May** : Terence!

_[Bass grabbed May as she struggled to break free.]_

**Bass** : Let's grab the girl and get out of here!

 **May** : Help! Terence!

_[Terence tried reaching out to her, but failed to as his vision clouded and he eventually fell unconscious. Meanwhile, Heatblast finally stopped spinning through the air and regained control of his jetpack.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Finally I stopped spinning!

_[Heatblast looked around to see the devastation happening below.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : If I'm going to stop them, I better crank up the heat!

_[Heatblast screeched and flew back down towards the fight. Maria tried shooting down Lord Decibel's speakers, but the lasers bounced off them.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Hah! You think your blasts can affect me, girl? Fool! I robbed a highly secured facility and obtained some of the best sound technology in existence! You stand no chance against these beats!

 **Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Maybe I do!

_[Heatblast charged at light speed toward Lord Decibel and prepared a supernova blast in his palms. Lord Decibel pressed more switches and created another barrier, reflecting Heatblast's attack back towards him.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Okay, I still got this! Just need to absorb it!

_[Heatblast raised his palms out and tried to absorb the supernova blast, only to be overwhelmed by the intensity of the flames.]_

**Omni-Splicer Heatblast** : Too hot! Too hot!

_[As Alice finished evacuating people, she looked up to see Heatblast struggling with the attack. He was eventually thrown back by the blast and sent flying to the ground as he changed back into Ethan, whose body was covered with more scrapes and injuries.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

 **Maria** :  _[Turns around]_  Ethan!

_[The two ran towards Ethan, while Lord Decibel with his sound system flew towards the group.]_

**Lord Decibel** : And look at that! You have two girls who care ever so deeply about you. You've just gotta have it all, don't you?! Well, not anymore!

_[Lord Decibel grabbed Alice and Maria.]_

**Alice** : Ah! Put me down!

 **Maria** : Just what the hell do you think you're doing?

 **Lord Decibel** : These girls aren't the only ones we're taking! If you want to see your friends alive again, meet us at the Opre Theater at 8 o'clock tonight. If you don't, my music isn't the only thing here that's going to blow! [He paused] Don't take that the wrong way.

 **Maria** : Ethan!

 **Alice** : Help!

_[Ethan could only glare at Lord Decibel as he took the girls away. His vision faded and he fell to the floor, unconscious.]_

  
**ACT 3:**

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a7/Ideals_and_Truth_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Episode_32%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208054810>]_

_[We cut to Ethan's vision as he slowly opened his eyes. Voices started calling out to him as Ethan heard only ringing in his ears. The ringing faded as the voices became clear.]_

**Nikki** : Ethan, Ethan!

 **Terence** : Come on man, ya gotta wake up.

_[Ethan's vision cleared with his eyes fully opened.]_

**Ethan** : Ugh, man, I got a super headache! What happened...?

 **Nikki** : Punchinello and Lord Decibel attacked the EXPO.

 **Terence** : They took Hannibal and my girl.

 **Ethan** :  _[Sits up]_  Agh, and they took Maria and Alice. This was all planned out ahead of time. There was a prison break just a few days ago, and they used Zombozo last night to distract us from them getting their hands on alien tech.

 **Nikki** : That would explain why Ancieto was carrying shock gloves.

 **Terence** : And why Lord Decibel's system got an upgrade. How did they even make it past the school's defense system?

 **Ethan** : No time to worry about that. We gotta get our friends back. They said to meet at the Opre Theater at 8 o'clock tonight.

 **Nikki** : Then let's suit up.

_[The song ended.]_

_[We cut to Ethan, Nikki and Terence standing in front of a giant circular elevator. They stepped inside and the doors closed. Inside the elevator was a dark green color with light green circular lights surrounding the area.]_

**Terence** : I can't believe this happened. I should've told May about this a long time ago.

 **Nikki** : Don't worry, we'll get her back safe and sound. I sure hope Hannibal's okay.

 **Ethan** : He will be, they all will.

_[Terence and Nikki smiled back at Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Alright Team GLEE, Let's move!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/2d/Galactic_Law_Enforcement_Emissaires_%28Short%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208020511>]_

_[The elevator began moving up as different colored suits started to surround their entire bodies. Ethan's suit was green, and Terence's suit was orange. Nikki tapped the switch on her watch and her Firefly suit formed around from her arm to the back of her body. Terence raised his foot up as the suit finished forming onto him. A pair of wings grew out from Nikki's back as we zoom out from Ethan as his armor finished forming around him. Ethan looked up with a serious expression. The elevator moved further upward as we zoom into the group from above. They stepped out of the elevator as they met in the weapons room with other SACT soldiers. Terence went over to a desk to grab a pair of glocks. Nikki grabbed some energy bullets and strapped them onto her wrist. One of the soldiers turned to Ethan.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Would you like us to request backup?

 **Ethan** : No need to.

_[We zoom into Ethan's face as he stared angrily at the screen.]_

**Ethan** : This time it's personal.

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to inside an auditorium where blindfolds were taken off from May, Hannibal, Maria and Alice.]_

**Punchinello** : Rise and shine, sweethearts! Hope you all rested well, because you're just in time for tonight's show!

_[We zoom out to reveal they were hanging from the ceiling, with four pits of green liquid lying below them.]_

**May** : Ah, what's going on?!  _[Turns over]_  Alice? Hannibal? You guys were captured too?

 **Maria** : It would be great to show some support for me too!

 **May** : Sorry.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d6/Then_the_Ortus_-_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115002108>]_

**Maria** : What is your game, Punchinello?!

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, just what the hell is going on here?

 **Lord Decibel** : Oh, don't you realize? It's our encore, of course! Only this time, we plan to really bring down the house!

 **Alice** : If your plan is to get revenge on Ethan, then why kidnap all of us?

 **Punchinello** : Don't you get it, sillies? E-10 and his friends screwed over all of us!

 **Lord Decibel** : Terence and him screwed me over at the Battle of the Bands.

 **Punchinello** : Then he and my star screwed me over before making my biggest bang of the century! It's because of those three we became like this.

 **Alice** : No, it's because you two were already too far gone.

 **May** : But Terence had nothing to do with that. He just competed in the Battle of the Bands!

 **Alice** : Yeah, So did I! So why kidnap me?

 **Maria** : I think I know why.

_[They turned to Maria.]_

**Maria** : Because we're the ones they love.

_[Their expressions turned to those of fear.]_

**Hannibal** : Aw, man! It's one of those things again!

 **Punchinello** : Precisely! Oh, and thank you, Mr. Lincoln, for building us a device to make all of this possible!

 **Hannibal** : What are you talking about?!

 **Punchinello** : Your Toolbox, of course! None of this would have been possible without your machine. We used it to upgrade Lord Decibel's new sound system!

 **Hannibal** : Oh no...

 **Punchinello** : Why else would we wait to attack the Mechanics EXPO? Surely you didn't think we were that stupid!

_[Bass and Treble ran over to the stage.]_

**Bass** : Boss! Quick!

 **Treble** : You need to see this!

_[They showed footage from their phones of Ethan, Terence and Nikki making towards the entrance.]_

**Lord Decibel** : He's here...

 **Punchinello** : EVERYBODY! GET INTO POSITION! TAKE YOUR PLACES!

_[The song ended. The lights turned off as moments later we cut to only Ethan stepping inside. Ethan looked around to see nothing around him.]_

**Ethan** : Hello?! It's 8pm! You told me to be here, didn't you?!

_[The auditorium was silent.]_

**Ethan** : You said you were going to have a special performance for me. I'd hate to be the honored guest and leave!

_[Suddenly spotlights turned on from the stage as Punchinello stood up, swinging down from a pole as a disco ball appeared above him. Bass and Treble appeared playing the piano.]_

**Punchinello** :  _ **Welcome E-10, to the final act, we hope you've prepared a snack!**_

_[Punchinello stepped off stage.]_

**Punchinello** :  _ **Step on down for the one and all, as we prepare for our curtain ca-all!**_

_[INSERT MUSICAL NUMBER: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a5/Drive_Us_Bats_-_E-10_Cut_%28By_DoWhatYouLove%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208080452]_

_[Ethan cringed. Lord Decibel and his system appeared on stage, and he began spinning a record along to Punchinello's beat. One by one, a trapped May, Hannibal, Alice and Maria wrapped in ropes slowly moved down from the ceiling, as buckets of acid moved up to the stage. Bass and Treble stepped away from the piano as they began to dance around alongside Punchinello.]_

**Punchinello** :  _ **He always has an alien or somebody by his side. His Omnitrix holds everything with any power from the guide.**_

_[As Punchinello sang, Ethan noticed Nikki and Terence sneaking onto the stage from different directions. Ethan signaled and turned back to the performance.]_

**Punchinello** :  _ **Because his heroes are super fast or they are strong with super might! And everything works out for him, but not after tonight!**_

_[The music shifted to piano music.]_

**Lord Decibel** :  _ **He's always ruined everyone's dreams, or put their friendship to the test!**_

_[Alice, Hannibal glanced to the side.]_

**Lord Decibel** :  _ **But now it's time for our final scheme, because we'll beat you at our best!**_

_[Horns began playing as Punchinello, Bass and Treble.]_

**Lord Decibel, Punchinello, Bass, Treble** :  _ **E-10 Drives Us... E-10 Drives Us... He really drives us BATS! BATS! BATS! HE DRIVES US BAAA-TS!!!**_

_[The song was interrupted and shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/12/Now_We%27re_Only_Falling_Part_%28Ep_32%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208022453>]_

**Ethan** : OKAY! Enough! I get it! I get it! You're angry and you want to take it out on me. But is that really going to solve anything?

 **Lord Decibel** : Oh, we're not just "taking it out on you" We're angry AT you!

 **Treble** : And this time we've created the ultimate scheme where we can watch you fall.

 **Bass** : And bawl!

 **Punchinello** : And... stall!

_[Punchinello laughed maniacally while the other two stared at him.]_

**Punchinello** : What? I couldn't think of a rhyme!  _[Laughs maniacally]_

 **Ethan** : Oh brother...  _[Rolls eyes]_

 **Punchinello** : For this scheme, I trapped your friends down in rope above a pool of acid. But courtesy of my new best friend, Lord Decibel over there, we decided we're gonna blow their brains out first with Lord Decibel's new sound system! Once that's done, they'll be begging for the music to stop, and they'll fall into my pool of acid! So they'll suffer a slow and painful torment before meeting their deaths! It's that simple, really! [Turns to the screen] Oh and before you ask, fellow viewers, we placed the pools of acid to not get hit by the soundwaves. Isn't that smart?!

 **Ethan** : But why kidnap them? Why not kidnap me?!

 **Lord Decibel** : Because it wouldn't be as fun if we didn't get to watch you suffer! Seriously, you're enrolled in college and you still haven't learned a damn thing?! Even I learned some things while I was in college.

 **Ethan** : And look who paid the piper.  _[Sigh]_  But you're right, it is all my fault.

 **Punchinello** : I beg your pardon?

 **Ethan** : I'm the one who messed you up in the end; if I hadn't, everybody would be better off. All I've done is mess up everyone's lives and hurt them because of my own selfishness, and all I want to do now is to correct those mistakes. I want to make sure other people can be happy and move on with their lives. But...I can't do that until I stop you two. You would have done this whether I came to Horizons or not, and I'm giving you two just one last chance to step aside and give yourselves up. Hurting other people because you're too wrapped up in yourself to stop isn't going to end well. I know that better than anyone else right now. Please; don't do this.

 **Lord Decibel** :  _[Groans]_  I've had enough of your drivel! Now, prepare for the sound of death! Let's see how many of your little friends you can save before I blow their brains out!

_[Lord Decibel prepared his sound system while Ethan began turning the dial.]_

**Ethan** : Fine. I gave you your chance to walk away.

_[Ethan activated the core and raised his hand above the Omnitrix.]_

**Ethan** : And you blew it!

 **Maria** : Ethan, don't!

 **Ethan** : Time for the Phantom of the Opera to appear!  _[Slams down; The song shifted.]_

 _[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/Lodestar_Omni-Splicer_Transformation_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208022811>]_ _  
_

_[LODESTAR TRANSFORMATION: A swirling ball swiftly zoomed into the screen. Cells began to morph four times around Ethan's body. Ethan raised his arms and legs out, as his body spun to his back. He spun back to his front, and his cells continued to morph. Small magnetic material began forming around Ethan's hands, and then his entire body. Ethan's body shapeshifted into Lodestar, as his whole body stood out. Suddenly, the background turned yellow as Lodestar floated into the air by surprise, with yellow electricity shooting out from the Omnitrix. Lodestar's body was soon surrounded by a white light.]_

_[OMNI-SPLICER LODESTAR TRANSFORMATION: Lodestar span around until he stopped at the front. Golden armor grew from the Omnitrix until it surrounded his chest. Lodestar's shoulder crests eventually turned into a giant magnet. We cut to his head as a helmet formed around him, as horns stuck out. We zoom out from Lodestar as a green light blinded the screen.]_

**Omni-Splicer Lodestar** : Or Lodestar; actually, he might work best given my current situation.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/36/Hero%27s_Counter_Attack%21_%28Ep_32%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208022937>]_

_[Lord Decibel activated his sound system, blasting a sonic wave at the four hostages and making them scream from the top of their lungs. Lodestar created magnetic waves to destroy the sound barriers, but was blasted by a laser beam from Bass and Treble before the waves could make contact.]_

**Bass** : Don't interrupt the talent!

_[Punchinello raised his metallic boxing gloves and began throwing electrified punches at Lodestar.]_

**Punchinello** : I won't let you interfere with our plans this time, E-10!  _[Laughing]_

_[After taking a few solid hits from Punchinello, Lodestar regenerated his damaged parts and raised his arm back up to shoot a magnetic wave at Punchinello. He raised Punchinello's metallic gloves in the air, dismantled them and threw him back into the chairs. Nikki as Firefly was in the air, making her way toward the hostages.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : Hang on, I've got you guys!

 **Hannibal** : Nikki! Stop the sound system! He's using my Toolboxx to power it!

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : But I'm the only one who can-

 **Terence** : I got it!

_[Terence ran over towards Lord Decibel's system. Lord Decibel noticed this and set the system to autopilot before dismounting it and running to block Terence.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Do not mess with my equipment!

_[Terence raised his hand up and flashed a white light at Lord Decibel's face, temporarily blinding him.]_

**Lord Decibel** : Ah! I can't see!

_[Terence leaned over, causing Lord Decibel to trip over him and fall to the ground, groaning as his mask cracked. Terence began searching around for the Toolboxx's control panel.]_

**Terence** : Agh! Where is it? What's it look like?! Agh... dammit!

_[Terence pressed every button he could find, but only succeeded in making lights flash all over the stage. Nikki freed Hannibal and caught him in her arms.]_

**Nikki (Firefly)** : I gotcha, baby!

_[The sound suddenly amped up, throwing Nikki and Hannibal backwards. Bass and Treble were firing lasers at Lodestar as he made a shield.]_

**Treble** : You won't take us down that easil-

_[Hannibal and Nikki landed on top of them.]_

**Bass** : Dullards!

 **Omni-Splicer Lodestar** : You ok?

 **Hannibal** : Yeah, just a headache!

_[The captive girls were still screaming from the noise, drawing attention back to the situation at hand.]_

**Maria** : Make it stop!

 **May** : Terence!

 **Terence** : I'm trying! Where's the Toolboxx on this thing?!

_[Hannibal ran up stage and went to the control panel.]_

**Hannibal** : Here, Let me take a crack at this!

_[Hannibal found the Toolboxx and removed it from the outlet.]_

**Hannibal** : There!

 **Terence** :  _[Glared]_  Oh, was that all?

_[Hannibal and Terence were blasted by pink laser beams, and fell to the ground. Lord Decibel stood up.]_

**Lord Decibel** : How dare you mess with a man's sound system! I will personally see to it that I blow your brains out!

_[Hannibal looked up to see Lord Decibel reaching toward him. The two fought over the Toolboxx as Hannibal kicked him off. Lord Decibel fired another laser, and as Terence stood up, Hannibal went flying back into him.]_

**Terence** : Oh, come on!

_[Nikki flew towards May, as she freed her from the rope and caught her.]_

**Lord Decibel** : No you don't!

_[Lord Decibel pressed a switch on his arm and blasted a sound wave at the two, throwing them into Maria and Alice and splitting their ropes. Maria and Alice screamed as they began falling toward the pool of acid. Meanwhile, Lodestar blasted Punchinello back and took notice of this.]_

**Omni-Splicer Lodestar** : ALICE! MARIA!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/10/Forget_me_not_-_ReoNa_-_E-10_ED_4.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131183638>]_ **  
**

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b7/Episode_33_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200208031417>]_

_[We shifted through scenes at Ethan's house where May left Terence's house. The scene shifted to Ethan outside noticing everybody leaving in different directions. First was Alice, then Terence, and later Hannibal. The scene shifted to Nikki and Hannibal having a private talk in Hannibal's bedroom. The last scene showed Ethan and Alice standing at the rooftop as the fog was clearing the area. Ethan had a depressed look on his face, while Alice reacted back to him with tears.]_

**NEXT TIME EPISODE 33: IF IT'S MEANT TO BE...**


	33. Episode 33 - "If It's Meant to Be" (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the aftermath of Lord Decibel and Punchinello's big blowout, Terence and May are overdue a long conversation about the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, Ethan settles his feelings for Alice once and for all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Ethan finds a mysterious and super powered watch that transforms him into aliens, he moves to Merridale, CA where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, and together they attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams and to achieve each other's life goals. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his everyday problems. Whether he uses his aliens to save the day or just to write an essay, he'll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080, DoWhatYouLove  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/8a/Time_For_Action_%26_TOWTW_%28Ep_33%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212184507>]_

_[Nikki flew towards May, as she freed her from the rope and caught her.]_

**Lord Decibel** : No you don't!

_[Lord Decibel pressed a switch on his arm and blasted a sound wave at the two, throwing them into Maria and Alice and splitting their ropes. Maria and Alice screamed as they began falling toward the pool of acid. Meanwhile, Lodestar blasted Punchinello back and took notice of this.]_

**Omni-Splicer Lodestar** : ALICE! MARIA!

_[We cut to the girls screaming until they suddenly found themselves caught in a magnetic field. They took notice of this and stopped screaming as they looked down at Lodestar, who was holding the field steady. He gently sat them onto the ground and floated over to check on them.]_

**Omni-Splicer Lodestar** : Are you guys okay?

 **Alice** : We're fine.

 **Maria** : But you kinda cut it a little close this time.

_[Lodestar smiled, then looked down.]_

**Lord Decibel** : No!

_[Lord Decibel blasted a sound wave at Lodestar, who shielded himself and the girls from the attack with a forcefield.]_

**Lord Decibel** : How dare you ruin my show again?! You stupid intruder!

_[Nikki created an electrical orb and threw it at Lord Decibel as he went flying back onto the stage. Meanwhile, we cut to Punchinello, who ran back onstage and grabbed the Toolbox off the ground before punching a code into the sound system.]_

**Punchinello** : They think this is over, oh-ho-ho, they're wrong! I just activated the self destruct sequence. In one press of a button, I will blow us all to kingdom come!

 **Lord Decibel** : No, you fool! You'll kill us all!

 **Punchinello** : I just said that! This was supposed to be our show! Ours! I spent months rotting in that jail cell and wasting my life away until you offered me freedom! I will not go back, and I will not be cast off as some reject! I must make this show good while I still can, and I WILL make sure it goes out with a bang!

_[Before Punchinello could press the switch, the sound system began to overload. To his surprise, Terence jumped over and removed the Toolboxx from the system, aiming the overloaded device right at Punchinello's face.]_

**Terence** : This is for kidnapping my girlfriend you sick son of a-

_[Terence sliced Punchinello's flute-nose in half, creating an explosion that sent him flying across the auditorium into the wall before sliding to the ground.]_

**Lord Decibel** : MY EQUIPMENT! You rat bast-

_[Lord Decibel jumped into the air, preparing to pounce at Terence, but was interrupted as Lodestar created a magnetic bast, sending him flying toward the other side of the auditorium. Bass and Treble ran over to Lord Decibel, who was covered with blood.]_

**Bass and Treble** : Master!

 **Treble** : Are you okay?

 **Bass** : Say something boss, anything!

 **Lord Decibel** :  _[Looks up]_  I'm fine, but...

_[We cut over to a screaming Punchinello.]_

**Punchinello** : MY NOSE.... MY NOSE! YOU BLEW UP MY NOSE! I can't breathe! MY NOSE!

_[May looked at Terence in concern, who simply looked back at her and sighed. Lodestar powered down back into Ethan, then collapsed to the ground, starting to tear up. He began punching the floor of the auditorium in frustration as the others looked on with worried expressions.]_

**Ethan** : I wanted to save them... I wanted to stop this... I didn't want this to happen! Why couldn't I stop it?!

_[The group looked down while Hannibal wrapped an arm around Nikki. Alice began walking toward Ethan, but paused and looked away when Maria knelt down next to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. We zoom out from the auditorium until everything faded to black.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d1/Soul_Searching_%28Ep_33%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212184947>]_

_[We cut outside the theater where police tape surrounded the building as cops were signaling people to move aside. Punchinello and Lord Decibel were being dragged into ambulances.]_

**Punchinello** : MY NOSE! MY NOSE! Please, can somebody fix my nose?!

_[Punchinello went in first, followed by Lord Decibel before the ambulance doors closed. Ethan sighed.]_

**Maria** : Will they be okay?

 **Doctor** : Mr. Decibel will be fine, but Mr. Ancieto will have to go through an intense amount of surgery before he can completely recover. It may take a while.

 **Terence** : As long as he pays for his crimes, fine by me. _[Walks away.]_

 **Doctor** : Mind if I ask what happened in there?

 **Ethan** : Long story.

_[We panned over to Terence checking up on May, who was sitting on a set of stairs with Alice.]_

**Terence** : How's she doing?

 **Alice** : She's doing better.

 **Terence** : Do you mind if I sit with her?

_[Alice smiled and stood up.]_

**Alice** : Of course.

_[Alice walked away and Terence sat down next to May.]_

**May** : I just can't believe they would go through all this trouble just to take a hit at you.

 **Terence** : Yeah, well, I had it coming. It was going to happen to me eventually. But over a stupid competition?  _[Sigh]_

 **May** : So is this what you've all been keeping from me?

 **Terence** : Uh huh.

 **May** : I need to know everything, and I need to know now.

_[Maria and the others walked up to the two.]_

**Maria** : Fine, but we'll have to do it somewhere else.

 **May** : Okay.

_[May walked away from the scene, as we zoom up to a nearby rooftop while thunder strikes from the sky, as the Forever Knight stands above watching them. We cut to from outside Ethan's house to eventually cut inside to reveal they were talking about this in the living room.]_

**May** : Alright, spill.

 **Terence** : So, for the past what, almost two years?

 **Nikki (Firefly)** : Sounds about right.

 **Terence** : We've been helping Ethan out on his missions, and around the time we hooked up, Ethan's boss wanted to make us an official team for him. What was it called again?

 **Maria** : The Galactic Law Enforcement Emissaries. In other words...

 **May** : G.L.E.E...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/5b/Where_Does_the_Path_End.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191025210151>]_

**Maria** : It's also why I was stationed here, because after a couple of... slip ups  _[clears throat]_ , I was assigned to be Ethan's bodyguard.

 **Terence** : So there you have it. Ethan can transform into aliens, the six of us function as his team, and now we've awakened a bunch of angry alien gods for who knows what sinister plot they've got up their sleeve.

 **Alice** : I wanted to tell you, May. For so long, I wanted to let you know.

 **May** : And that's why you shut us out. Me, Alexia and Cassie. What about us, huh?! What about us?!

 **Alice** : May...

 **May** : And what about your loved ones?! Don't any of you worry about what they might think of all this?!

_[Their eyes glanced off to the side.]_

**Terence** : May!

 **May** : And how did you think I would feel about this?! That I'd just be okay with you lying to me?! I'm very clearly not!

 **Ethan** : May, calm down!

 **May** : Shut up, Ethan!

_[Ethan stood shocked and kept his mouth shut.]_

**May** : You've been lying through your teeth this whole time!

 **Terence** : Hey, I never lied to you about where I was!

 **May** : No, you stretched the truth! You weren't being honest with me. Ya know, I would've been able to keep this secret if you had just told me. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends are for!  _[Turns to Alice]_  And that's what best friends are for.  _[Looks down]_  But no. Instead you lied to me over and over like it was nothing.

 **Terence** : It wasn't easy to do! You think I liked having to lie to you about what I was doing?! I wanted to tell you, May, but I couldn't. You have to believe me, I would never lie to you if I had the choice.

_[Terence tried to put his arms around May's shoulders but she dodged him.]_

**Terence** : May...

 **May** :  _[Looks up]_  I've had to see you get hurt time and time again. To see your arm broken, to see you injured. I won't stand for it anymore, Terence! I won't stand to see the person I loved get hurt anymore.

 **Terence** :  _[Eyes widened.]_  Loved? Wait, as in past tense?

 **May** :  _[Turns around]_  Sorry, Terence. I just can't look at you the same anymore. We're done.

_[May walked out the door. The song ended.]_

**Terence** : May! Wait!

_[The door slammed in front of him. Terence looked down.]_

**Ethan** : Terence...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9d/After_All_This_Time_%28Ep_33%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212190509>]_

**Terence** : This is all your fault!

 **Ethan** : My fault?!

 **Terence** : Yeah! You and your stupid alien powers!

 **Maria** : You're the one who joined this operation to begin with. You had a choice!

 **Terence** : Oh, like hell I did! I never wanted to go on these stupid missions to begin with! It was either go along with you or get hit in your crossfire! I can't protect myself in these battles! How can I possibly protect the people I care about if I can't even protect myself?

_[There was a slight pause as Terence wiped his face and took a deep breath.]_

**Terence** : I quit. I'm done with you, I'm done with this stupid GLEE club, and I'm done hurting the people around me. I'm going after May, maybe there's something I can still salvage out of all this!

_[Terence ran out the door.]_

**Ethan** : Terence!

_[The door slammed.]_

**Hannibal** : I'm going too.

 **Ethan, Maria, Alice** : What?!

 **Nikki** : Are you crazy?!

 **Hannibal** : No, Terence is right. I'm tired of making my Granny and my sister worry about me. I'm all they have left. I can't keep doing this to them, and I can't do this to my friends either. Remember when promised to never lie to each other again? Well, guess what? We broke that promise and we're doing it to our other friends too. So why the hell are we making that same mistake again?

_[The group hesitated, and Hannibal turned around with an angry look on his face, then headed outside. Nikki went after Hannibal as the door shut.]_

**Nikki** : Hannibal, wait!

 **Alice** : ...I guess I'm going too.

 **Ethan** : Alice?!

 **Maria** : This is ridiculous! I'm grabbing a drink.  _[Walks to the kitchen.]_

 **Ethan** :  _[Stops Alice]_  Wait, Alice! Why are you leaving?!

 **Alice** : What? All my friends left.

 **Ethan** : What about me?!

_[Alice looked down, then turned around.]_

**Alice** : I'm sorry, Ethan, it's just...it's hard to call you a friend when you keep ruining things for people.

 **Ethan** : But, Alice, you're my best friend!

 **Alice** :  _[Turns back]_  Am I?! Ethan, you lead me on for months and then moved right on to someone else! Look at all the stuff you've done these past few months and tell me if you think any of that is okay?!

 **Ethan** : Hold on a second!

_[Alice walked out the door, Ethan chased after her.]_

**Ethan** : Alice! Wait! We can still talk about this!

_[Ethan turned to hear Hannibal and Nikki arguing.]_

**Hannibal** : And why should I?!

 **Nikki** : Because you said you wanted to protect people!

 **Hannibal** : And you think lying to the others and making them worry about me is the best way to do that?!

 **Nikki** : No! But we have to! We don't know how they're going to react to if people found out both Ethan and I have powers! Heck, look at the effect it had on you!

 **Hannibal** : Maybe you're right, but I don't want to watch people get hurt anymore because of this.

_[Hannibal began walking down the stairs.]_

**Hannibal** : I'll see you later, E.

_[Ethan ran down to see Hannibal, Terence and Alice leaving in other directions.]_

**Ethan** : Hannibal!  _[Looks the other way]_  Terence!  _[Looks the other way]_  Alice!

_[Ethan noticed Nikki walking down the stairs.]_

**Ethan** : No, no, no! You're leaving too?!

 **Nikki** : Relax, I'm not leaving. I can't as long as I have this.  _[Shows brace]_  Look, I'm just going to talk to Hannibal.

 **Ethan** : Oh, alright...  _[Hesitates, looking down.]_

 **Nikki** : Don't worry, we'll fix all this, okay?

_[Ethan smiled, showing a sign of relief. Nikki tapped her watch and transformed into her Firefly costume in an orange light. Nikki flew off into the sky as Ethan watched, with a sad expression on his face. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/11/Ideals_and_Truth_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Episode_33%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212190509>]_

_[We zoom out from Ethan's face as he turned around and walked back toward the house. Suddenly the scene was surrounded in a pink aura and we zoomed out from Ethan's house, then we cut to the neighborhood until eventually the aura disappeared. We cut to see Charmcaster standing at the edge of a rooftop from miles away. Charmcaster's eyes were glowing pink before slowly fading to normal.]_

**Charmcaster** : Interesting; it appears that Ethan has just lost all of his friends. Aw, so sad. Too bad without his friends he won't know what's coming for him.

_[The Forever Knight stepped out from the shadows and appeared behind Charmcaster.]_

**Forever Knight** : And you won't know what's coming for you if you aren't prepared properly.

_[Charmcaster startled and turned around, with her right arm raised in the air and her palms covered in pink aura, and her left arm holding her spellbook.]_

**Charmcaster** : How did you-?!

 **Forever Knight** : At ease, I pose no threat to you. I'm just here to chat.

 **Charmcaster** :  _[Puts her arms down]_  Oh. So who are you?

 **Forever Knight** : My friends call me Ken, but you may call me the Forever Knight.

 **Charmcaster** : Okay...?

 **Forever Knight** : It appears we have a common enemy.

 **Charmcaster** : The Wellington boy, that's no surprise.

 **Forever Knight** : Yes, he has a habit of getting in my way. Rumor has it that he took down your Uncle Hex about last year.

 **Charmcaster** : It was all over the news.

 **Forever Knight** : And now I'm assuming you are coming up with your own grand scheme to take him down for good.

 **Charmcaster** : I tried to, but it didn't work. I used my magic to try mentally destroying him, but it obviously didn't turn out how I expected.

 **Forever Knight** : I see. Well, instead of using your magic on him mentally, why don't you see what you can do with his emotional state?

_[Charmcaster's eyes glowed pink and she took a look at Alice walking down a sidewalk.]_

**Charmcaster** : That's not a bad idea...

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/29/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_-_Episode_33.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212190907>]_

_[The scene shifted to outside Hannibal's house. We cut to inside Hannibal's bedroom where he was laying in his bed and streaming Crunchyroll on his tablet. The door peeked open to reveal Granny Judith and Naomi checking up on him.]_

**Naomi** : Hey, bro. How are you holding up?

 **Hannibal** : I'm fine.

_[They entered the room with Granny Judith holding a tray of cookies.]_

**Granny Judith** : I made a fresh batch of Valentines Day cookies if you want any.

 **Hannibal** : Nah, I'm still putting on a little holiday weight. But maybe later.

_[Naomi tried to grab some but Granny Judith smacked Naomi's hand.]_

**Naomi** : OW! You didn't say I couldn't have any!

 **Granny Judith** : These are to cheer up Hannibal.

 **Naomi** : GRANNY!!!

 **Hannibal** :  _[Chuckles]_  I guess I'll have one.

_[Hannibal walked over and grabbed a cookie. Nikki appeared from the right.]_

**Nikki** : Hey, Hanny.

 **Granny Judith** : I let her in if it's quite alright.

 **Hannibal** : Oh, yeah. Sure, that's fine.

_[Hannibal went back and sat down on his bed.]_

**Granny Judith** : I'll give you two some time alone.

_[Naomi and Granny Judith left the bedroom and shut the door. Nikki walked over and sat next to Hannibal by his bed while Hannibal laid back down to watch Crunchyroll. The song ended.]_

**Nikki** : Whatcha watching?

 **Hannibal** : Black Clover. You know, for a series that gets so much crap online, it's pretty good. I just wish Asta would stop yelling all the time.

_[Nikki smiled and stood up looking at the ceiling.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/49/Heart_to_Hannibal_%28Episode_8%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20181117023014>]_

**Nikki** : Let me ask you something. What would you do if life was like an anime?

 **Hannibal** : I'd be an awesome martial arts warrior trying to master his ki to become the strongest there is.

 **Nikki** : But what if he had to protect people?

 **Hannibal** : Well, that's what happens most of the time. Sometimes you've gotta protect the people you love to make sure no one suffers.

 **Nikki** : But what if that hero stopped being a hero? What then?

_[Hannibal sat up and put his tablet down, sighing.]_

**Hannibal** : I had a feeling you wanted to talk about this.

 **Nikki** : Hannibal, I know you want to protect your family, but what are you going to protect if you're locking yourself in your room watching anime all day?

 **Hannibal** : I get what you're saying, but... I can't let my devices keep hurting people.

 **Nikki** : Come again?

 **Hannibal** : Nikki, I need to level with you. I didn't quit because I wanted people to stop worrying about me. I quit because those guys... they turned my device into a weapon.

 **Nikki** : Hanny...

 **Hannibal** : You saw that sonic speaker! It had me thinking, what's the point of creating technology if all it's going to do is hurt the people around me? I'm supposed to be an artist, I'm supposed to create things that make me and the other people around me happy, not the opposite. How can I call myself a good inventor if all I can create is a weapon? I just... I can't do this anymore...

 **Nikki** : Hannibal, let me tell you two things. One, you are the one who built a lightsaber into that thing.

 **Hannibal** : Nikki!

 **Nikki** : But two, you built that device to help other artists. You wanted to give people the tools they needed to create other passion projects. Punchinello used it in a way somebody shouldn't, but that doesn't mean that's all that can come from your Toolboxx. You have the power to change it into something else. That Toolboxx is going to help people more than you realize. Even if it doesn't work out, you can always build something even better.

 **Hannibal** : Yeah...

 **Nikki** : Just don't give up on your dream. You wanted to create cartoons and build great crafts, right? Every creator has their ups and downs, so don't let something like this define who you are, okay?

 **Hannibal** : Okay. Thanks for helping me back into shape, baby.

 **Nikki** : No problem.

_[Somebody knocked on the door.]_

**Hannibal** : You can come in.

_[Ethan walked into the room. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, uh, Granny Judith let me in. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing.

 **Hannibal** : I'm doing fine. But uh, I'm not ready to come back to the team just yet.

 **Ethan** : Say no more, nobody's forcing you to do anything. But I do want to ask if you wanna go a couple rounds.

_[Ethan held out a Warrior Fighters C cartridge.]_

**Hannibal** : Is that the new Warrior Fighters C game?! Quest for Kakapo?!

 **Ethan** : You know it.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0c/Nikki_Talks_%28Episode_32%2C_Nikki%27s_Theme%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212191444>]_

**Hannibal** : You just got my full attention. Give me.

_[Ethan handed Hannibal a joycon. While he set up his Nintendo Switch, Nikki sat up and walked toward the door.]_

**Nikki** : I'll leave you two to it.

_[The scene shifted to later downstairs as Ethan went down into the kitchen. He saw Nikki was eating something off of Granny Judith's tray. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, Nikki, whatcha doing?

 **Nikki** : Nothing!

 **Ethan** :  _[Smirked]_  You were eating one of Granny Judith's cookies, weren't you?

 **Nikki** : I was hungry. Anyway, how's Hannibal?

 **Ethan** : Good. He decided to get some rest.

 **Nikki** : I can't blame him, we're all a little emotionally exhausted after today.

 **Ethan** : Tell me about it. Although, I can't shake the feeling like this is all my fault.

 **Nikki** : No, it's not, Ethan.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0c/Nikki_Talks_%28Episode_32%2C_Nikki%27s_Theme%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212191444>]_

**Ethan** : Nikki, I drove everybody away. Everybody left because of my powers and what I did. I dragged everyone into this team and didn't even ask them what they wanted to do. Plus I created those monsters we're fighting; Punchinello, Lord Decibel, Hex, all of them. All of this is my fault. Sometimes I wish I didn't even have these powers. Maybe everybody would be better off.

 **Nikki** : Snap out of it, Ethan. You're starting to talk like a crazy person!

 **Ethan** : But, Nikki...

 **Nikki** : Ethan, you didn't create anybody, they did. They did this to themselves. None of that was your fault. Plus, you, me, the others, we all signed up for this. We all knew the consequences of what we were getting ourselves into. It's just that some of us have taken it harder than others. If anybody can understand what you've been going through, it's me. When I became Firefly a few months ago, I didn't know what to think. But then I saw all the good I was doing and all those people I was saving. Sure, I've had my ups and downs, but it's like what I told Hannibal; you can't let other people define who you are. We both decided to become heroes, and it's up to us to do the right thing, even if sometimes it might look like the wrong thing to everyone else. I mean, I apologized for the first Punchinello attack, right?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, you did. But I don't mind hearing it again.

_[Nikki punched Ethan's shoulder.]_

**Ethan** : Ow!

_[The two laughed.]_

**Ethan** : Thanks, Nikki.

 **Nikki** : No problem. Hey, do you mind if I ask what happened between you and Alice?

 **Ethan** : Alice left.

 **Nikki** : Well, I saw that, but why did she leave?

 **Ethan** : Alice said she didn't want anything to do with me. I've been trying to talk to her about my feelings and I've kept asking her about how she feels, but she keeps pushing me away. I guess she doesn't care about me anymore.

 **Nikki** : Can you blame her? You've been dating Maria.

 **Ethan** : That's only because she blocked me out before I could explain myself.

 **Nikki** : What do you mean?

 **Ethan** : She saw me and Maria hanging out and thought we were dating. I tried to explain that we weren't, but yeah... look at how that turned out. So, Maria and I went out, and while things are great, it's not the same as when I first fell for Alice. Who knows, maybe Alice never liked me in the first place.

 **Nikki** : Ethan, Alice has liked you all this time. She's been waiting all year for you to do something ever since you two kissed! She's been miserable these last few months because you've been busy going off and hanging out with some other girl.

 **Ethan** : But her assumption!

 **Nikki** : I know! But during Christmas she even cried and told me she made a mistake, and guess what? Now you've made one too. Alice still cares about you, Ethan, so go fix this!

 **Ethan** : She doesn't want anything to do with me!

 **Nikki** : Doesn't she? You need to fix this Ethan, and you better do it soon before you lose her for good.

_[Ethan hesitantly nodded. The song ended. We cut to Ethan's house where he arrived back inside with a depressed look on his face. Meanwhile, Maria was washing dishes.]_

**Maria** : Hey, Ethan! How'd it go?

 **Ethan** : Well, I fixed things with Hannibal, although he still wants some time away from the team.  _[Jumps on the couch]_  But man, I'm emotionally exhausted.

 **Maria** : I contacted Lieutenant Steel about the situation. He's going to go over some things with us tomorrow about what to do.

 **Ethan** : Oh, that's... fun...

_[Maria sat by the couch next to Ethan.]_

**Maria** : Don't be like that. I'm sure we'll be able to set everything straight.

 **Ethan** : Will we? Alice told me she wanted nothing to do with me.

 **Maria** : Oh, I see.

 **Ethan** : I just don't think there's any way I can fix this.

_[There was a long pause between the two. Maria looked at Ethan's depressed look while he rubbed his eyebrows.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/05/Let%27s_Take_A_Moment_%28Ep_33%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212191831>]_

**Maria** :  _[Sigh]_  Go to her Ethan.

 **Ethan** : What?!

 **Maria** : Go to her and settle all this.

 **Ethan** : But you heard me, I-

 **Maria** : Ethan, I know about you and Alice. You two used to be the closest of friends and spent all this time having feelings for each other. But you've never done anything about it, and I think my interference has caused a rift between you. I've seen how you've been reacting to her distance the last few months, including tonight.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, but that doesn't change how I feel about you.

 **Maria** : Regardless, I think you feel something more for her than you do for me. And if you two are going to make up, then you need to prove it to her.

_[Ethan shook as he began to tear up.]_

**Ethan** : But what if I can't... I'm...

 **Maria** : You'll be fine, Ethan.

_[Ethan turned to her, and Maria smacked him on the shoulder.]_

**Maria** : Now man up and go to Alice. Show her how much you care about her.

 **Ethan** : But what about you? I can't just leave you here.

 **Maria** : I'll be fine. Now go.

_[Ethan wiped away his tears and stood up.]_

**Ethan** : Okay!

_[Ethan ran towards the door, and turned around, looking back at Maria.]_

**Ethan** : Are you sure?

_[Maria nodded, then Ethan smiled back and left the house. Meanwhile, Maria turned back around and began to tear up as she wiped her face.]_

**Maria** : Dammit!

_[The song ended. We cut to outside Alice's apartment as Ethan stood at the entrance, holding a bouquet of flowers behind him.]_

**Ethan** : God, I'm so nervous. What do I do... what do I say...  _[Deep breath]_  Deep breaths Ethan, you got this! If you can deal with using 10 aliens, you can definitely deal with... whatever's about to happen. Alright, let's do this!

_[Ethan rung the doorbell as he inhaled. After a brief moment, Alice opened the door.]_

**Alice** : What do you want?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d6/Then_the_Ortus_-_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191115002108>]_

**Ethan** :  _[Exhale]_  Maria and I broke up.

 **Alice** : Okay? And that's supposed to change anything?

 **Ethan** : No, but I came here to tell you something. If I haven't said this before, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry for how I've treated you these last few months. I didn't realize I was putting you through this emotional torture and I'm here to make it up to you.

_[Ethan handed her the bouquet of flowers.]_

**Ethan** : I got your favorite, Cherry Blossoms...

 **Alice** : And what? You think you can just fix this all in one night?!

 **Ethan** : No! I realize it'll take some time, but I-

 **Alice** : Look, Ethan. You can't just end things off with Maria and expect us to make up. I'm sorry, but I'm not yours to keep.

_[Alice began to tear up.]_

**Alice** : I've had people telling me what to do all my life, I don't want something like this just... decided for me. I get to have a choice in this; not you, me. I don't want to suffer anymore. So please stop this, Ethan. Please...

_[Ethan stepped back, looking down.]_

**Ethan** : Okay. I don't want to see you suffer again either.

 **Alice** : What?

 **Ethan** : I saw Charmcaster kill you a few months ago because I never did anything about this. I came here to correct my mistakes, but if this mistake is too far gone to fix, then I'd rather you'd be happy... even if it's without me.

_[Ethan turned around with his eyes shut.]_

**Ethan** : But that won't change the way I feel about you...

 **Alice** :  _[Looks up]_  Ethan...

_[Suddenly, a pink aura glowed from above them.]_

**Ethan** : No, it's okay, I get it. I'll just go.

 **Alice** : No Ethan, look!

_[The song shifted. A pink blast went flying towards the two. Alice jumped forward and tackled Ethan to the ground. The blast created a minor explosion, and as the fog cleared, it was revealed that Alice was trapped in a pink orb.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/55/Against_the_Gods_%28Commerical%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212161821>]_ _  
_

**Alice** : Hey! What's going on?!

_[Ethan looked up to see Charmcaster was holding her in the orb.]_

**Ethan** : Charmcaster!

 **Charmcaster** : Ah, hello Ethan, so glad we had another chance to chat! Unfortunately, I have to cut this short and kill your friend. Don't worry, my other friend will keep you occupied.

 **Ethan** : What?!

_[A shadowy figure jumped down, then sat up and revealed himself.]_

**Forever Knight** : Hello, Wellington...

 **Ethan** : Forever Knight!

** ACT 3: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a7/Trial_Through_Alien_and_Armor%21_%28Ep_33%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212192512>]_

**Forever Knight** : Surprised to see me?

 **Ethan** : How...?

 **Charmcaster** : Okay, gotta go! See you later, Ethy!

 **Alice** : Ethan!

_[Charmcaster flew off with Alice. Ethan took notice of this and jumped off the stairway. Ethan slammed down on the Omnitrix, and spun around in a circle as he had transformed into XLR8 in mid-air.]_

**XLR8** : XLR8!!!

_[XLR8 touched the ground and ran after Charmcaster and Alice. As we cut to XLR8 running after them, he noticed the Forever Knight was flying beside him on his jetpack.]_

**XLR8** : Aw, what?! How are you able to catch up to me so easily?!

 **Forever Knight** : You're not going very fast for someone who wants to save his girlfriend's life.

_[The Forever Knight blasted an energy mace at XLR8, he dodged.]_

**XLR8** : It's complicated! And how did you survive the Teotls thingy anyway?!

 **Forever Knight** : Like you, they assumed I was dead...

_[We flashback to the Forever Knight waking up to see the place was empty.]_

**Forever Knight** : When Tezca shot me with that electrical blast, you all assumed I was dead when really apparently I had been out for days.

_[The flashback showed the Forever Knight noticing all the empty dead bodies on the ground. The Forever Knight clenched his fist and ran out of the cave.]_

**Forever Knight (Narration)** : I woke up to notice they had killed all of the Esotericans and had managed to escape.

_[We cut to the Forever Knight inside his submarine only to find no traces of alien life.]_

**Forever Knight (Narration)** : So I went back to our submarine to try and track them but found nothing.

_[The flashback ended.]_

**Forever Knight** : But since you're the one who let them escape, I thought it would be easier to put my focus on taking my revenge against you.

_[The Forever Knight threw a bomb at XLR8, and it stuck him into an orange pile of goo.]_

**XLR8** : AAAAAH!!!

_[XLR8 tripped over and was unable to move.]_

**XLR8** : Really?! You know you're the one who awoke them in the first place!

 **Forever Knight** : That maybe. But it was only because the Esotericans were going to awaken them anyway! So I carried out my mission as planned to obliterate them at all costs! But you stood in the way!

 **XLR8** : That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard!

_[XLR8 was covered in blue lightning, he used his lightning to break free from the sticky goop and continued on his way. The Forever Knight followed him and kept dropping sticky bombs at XLR8. XLR8 dodged the blasts from left to right.]_

**Forever Knight** : So I might as well return the favor and stand in the way as Charmcaster kills your beloved!

 **XLR8** :  _[Jumps]_  Not if I have anything to say about it!

_[XLR8's claws began charging with electricity, he used this to stab his jetpack, then XLR8 began grabbing wires as he ripped out as many as he could.]_

**Forever Knight** : What are you doing?!

 **XLR8** : Standing in your way of standing in the way! That's all!

_[Electricity surrounded Forever Knights jetpack and XLR8 jumped off.]_

**XLR8** : See ya later little birdy! Because this speedy tweety's got a girl to save!

_[XLR8 ran off as the Forever Knight flew into the air in circles.]_

**Forever Knight** : This isn't over yet, E-10!

_[Forever Knight disappeared into the sky as a white star "blinked into the sky." The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b1/MBT%2C_My_First_Love_at_Horizon_and_the_Omni-Splicing_Savior%21_%28Ep_33%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212192834>]_

_[We cut back to XLR8, as he caught up to Charmcaster and Alice.]_

**XLR8** : Finally I caught up to them!

_[Alice took notice of XLR8.]_

**Alice** : XLR8!

 **Charmcaster** : Ugh! That useless knight, he was supposed to be my distraction!

_[Charmcaster dropped pebbles from the sky and they formed into bats, as they fired pink energy beams at XLR8. XLR8 sprung into the air, and kicked each bat in his path. Each kick destroyed the bats as XLR8 continued to use them to climb towards Charmcaster one by one.]_

**XLR8** : You can't escape from my incredibly fast reflexes!

 **Charmcaster** : Perhaps not.

_[Charmcaster flew lower and levitated her and Alice above a rooftop. XLR8 ran up to the rooftop, then changed back into Ethan in a green light.]_

**Ethan** : Charmcaster please, don't do this! I'm sorry I put your uncle in prison. But you have to understand, he was hurting people.

 **Charmcaster** : Hurting people? I could care less about that. Do you really think Hex or I care about what happens to those people down there? All my uncle cares about is making himself more powerful.

 **Ethan** : Then what about you?

 **Charmcaster** : You want to know what I care about? That's funny coming from you. All you care about is hurting people, and right now I care about is getting my revenge.

 **Ethan** : Oh really?! You think I want to hurt people? I'd never want to do that to anyone.

 **Charmcaster** : Then why did you hurt your friend "Alice"?

_[Ethan hesitates.]_

**Charmcaster** : Oh yeah, I've been watching, you got some nerve after watching herself commit suicide.

 **Ethan** : You did that to her!

 **Charmcaster** : Oh, really? Are you sure about that?

 **Ethan** : Hurting Alice the way I did was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life.

_[Alice's eyes widened.]_

**Ethan** : That's why I've been afraid to tell her about my feelings. Because if I said anything, I was afraid I was going to hurt her again, so that's why I kept my mouth shut.

 **Charmcaster** : And how do you feel about her, Ethan?

 **Ethan** : I love her.

_[Alice gasped.]_

**Ethan** : Alice is the first person who's ever shown me what it's like to be cared about. Sometimes hearing it from a family member is one thing, but when it comes from someone else, and they actually show you how they feel, it tangles me up in knots and makes me feel like the luckiest person in the world. Maybe I was afraid to admit to those feelings to her before, maybe I was scared if I'd actually embrace them that maybe I'd lose her too. I lose the people I care about all the time, that's what happened before I became a hero. But now, I can't lose her, not after how much she's been there for me, not after everything we've been through.

_[Alice teared up and smiled.]_

**Charmcaster** : Oh, bleh! Your sob story is seriously making me want to vomit.

 **Ethan** : You've got to stop this Charmcaster. I'm sure your uncle doesn't want to see his own niece fall into the same position he's in. If you really care about him, then please, don't do this!

 **Charmcaster** : No, I won't fall for your tricks. You hurt my uncle and locked him away in that prison. You're the only one who hurts here, E-10! Now it's time I showed you what my pain feels like!

_[Charmcaster began tightening Alice's orb.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

_[Ethan selected Ghoulseye from the Omnitrix and slammed down.]_

_[GHOULSEYE TRANSFORMATION: Ethan raised his arms in the air as a pink exoskeleton surrounded them. Chains wrapped around his arms, and Ethan striked a pose as the rest of his armor formed around his torso and head. We zoom out from a cloak forming around Ethan as he finished transforming into Ghoulseye.]_

**Ghoulseye** : Hahahaha!

_[GHOULSEYE OMNI-SPLICER TRANSFORMATION: The transformation background turned from green to gold, and yellow electricity began to spark around Ghoulseye. A white light surrounded Ghoulseye's body. Ghoulseye's bent over as armor formed around his body. He spun around as his cloak turned into yellow energy. Ghoulseye turned into the front as his face changed. We zoom out as Ghoulseye unleashed a monstrous roar while striking a pose. A white light blinded the screen.]_

**Charmcaster** : No, not that transformation again!

_[Ghoulseye charged towards Charmcaster as she fired spells left and right. Ghoulseye phased through them. Ghoulseye grabbed onto Charmcaster's head as her eyes glowed green.]_

**Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye** : You think you could pull the same shit you did 6 months ago and get away with it! I'm getting sick and tired of this rerun! So perhaps it's time I watched something new instead!

_[Ghoulseye went inside her body and possessed her. He used this to free Alice from the orb. Charmcaster's body began to glow white. Meanwhile, Ghoulseye freed himself from Charmcaster's body as she grabbed a hold of herself.]_

**Charmcaster** : No! This isn't over! I will have my revenge, and when I do, you'll all be sorry!!!

_[The white light blinded the screen and in a flash, there was a trail of smoke coming from where she originally was, revealing she disappeared.]_

**Omni-Splicer Ghoulseye** : Wow, she really is Hex's niece.

_[The Omnitrix beeped and Ethan transformed back in a red light. Alice looked up at Ethan with shock. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : Don't worry, I just used her magic to transport her to another dimension. Hopefully, that'll keep her contained long enough.

 **Alice** : Ethan...

 **Ethan** : As soon as the watch recharges I'll take you home. I know you want nothing to do with me so-

_[Ethan turned around and Alice reached out.]_

**Alice** : No, that's not it. I... It's just... I...

_[Ethan turned back to Alice.]_

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/9e/Itsuka_no_Tegami_-_%28Official%2C_E-10_Cut%2C_Ep_33%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200212193451>]_

**Alice** : This is all my fault. I never gave you the chance to fully explain yourself. I should've listened, I should've kept both my eyes and ears open. I-

 **Ethan** : No, you have nothing to be sorry for. All of this is on me. I should've confessed to you sooner. I should have never told you to wait. I... I never wanted to hurt you. My eyes and ears should've been the ones that had been open. I should've been the one who was paying attention to what you wanted, and your feelings. I... I really need to pay attention more... Which is what I'm going to do. For now on, I'm going to pay more attention to what everybody wants so I'm not just wrapped around about my own ideals.

_[Alice smiled.]_

**Ethan** : And, now I know how much I made you go through, and I don't want you to suffer anymore. So, if you don't want anything to do with me, I'll be on my way soon, okay?

 **Alice** : Of course I want something to do with you! Ethan, you aren't the only one who's had someone emphasize how much they've cared about someone else. I've had the same situation happen to me until you came along. Sure I've been in some relationships, but nobody has cared about me quite like you did. Do you really think after everything we've been through that I'm willing to just blow all that away over something this stupid?

 **Ethan** : Well, to be fair, I'm an anxious freak of nature, so...

 **Alice** : You're an even more dumbass than I thought! Of course I love you, you idiot!

_[Alice teared up and Ethan's eyes sparkled. Alice began to cry then Ethan stuttered and raised up his arms trying to calm her down.]_

**Ethan** : Wait, Alice, there's no need to cry about this?!

 **Alice** : You had me wait 9 months just to open up your feelings and put me through hell!

_[Ethan hugged Alice.]_

**Ethan** : I'm sorry, Alice. I'll never do that to you again.

_[Alice began punching his chest.]_

**Alice** : You better not! Why did you make me wait so long to tell me!

_[Ethan cried as Alice stopped punching.]_

**Ethan** : Didn't you hear me? I was scared you wouldn't return your feelings! Do you know how crushed I would've felt if I found out you didn't care about me.  _[Sniffs]_  Love is a two way street, ya'know?

 **Alice** : I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner either.

 **Ethan** :  _[Sniffs]_  We were both being idiots, Alice.

 **Alice** : And I promise  _[Sniff]_  I won't do that to you either.

 **Ethan** : And I'll do my best to make sure I take care of you properly.

 **Alice** : Good, because this is right where I want to be.

 **Ethan** : We are done being idiots. But Alice, are you sure? I wanna be sure you have a choice in all this. I know your mom never gave you a choice, so I'm giving you one now. Do you want to officially...

 **Alice** : Yes!

 **Ethan** : But I didn't finish!

 **Alice** : I said "yes!", you idiot!

_[Alice cried on Ethan's shoulder as the two hugged each other tight. Ethan teared up as he hugged back, they let go for a brief moment.]_

**Ethan** : I love you, Alice.

 **Alice** : I love you too, Ethan.

_[The two leaned closer and kissed each other on the lips as we zoomed out from them and moved up into the full moon.]_

_[NEW ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/10/Forget_me_not_-_ReoNa_-_E-10_ED_4.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131183638>]_ _  
_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c9/Episode_34_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200213045641>]_

_[We shifted through scenes at Lieutenant Steel arriving inside Ethan's house, as Ethan, Alice and Maria looked in confusion. The scene shifted to Ethan and Maria standing next to each other on a balcony in a hotel. The view was mountains covered in snow for miles. Lieutenant Steel arrived with a group of agents as he made orders. We cut to where the Lieutenant Steel sent the squad down the mountain at night. The next scene showed Four Arms punching down the entrance to inside a mansion. Suddenly, a trial of blue smoke appeared in the area.]_

**NEXT TIME EPISODE 34: DESTINATION MR. SORITZ**


	34. Episode 34 - "Destination: St. Moritz"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Steel sends Ethan and Maria to St. Moritz, where he believes he can defeat the Teotls with the Blue Rose Stone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Ethan finds a mysterious and super powered watch that transforms him into aliens, he moves to Merridale, CA where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, and together they attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams and to achieve each other's life goals. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his everyday problems. Whether he uses his aliens to save the day or just to write an essay, he'll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080, DoWhatYouLove  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

_[The scene shifted to that next morning at Ethan's house. We cut inside to the living room, where noise was made outside a bedroom door.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, I said no.

 **Ethan** : Come on Alice, please!

 **Alice** : No!  _[Laughing]_

 **Ethan** : Hey, you told me that song was for me!

 **Alice** : Yeah, but I'm not going to put my song out on iTunes.

 **Ethan** : But you have such an amazing singing voice!

_[The door opened as Ethan and Alice walked out of the bedroom laughing as Ethan was clinging onto Alice.]_

**Alice** : Ethan!

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c9/Misinterpreted_Information_%28Ep_34%2C_Awkward_Moment%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221182949>]_

_[They stopped to notice Maria was sitting on the couch while holding a cup of coffee. She raised her mug, smirking.]_

**Maria** : Good morning.

 **Ethan** : Um.  _[Clears throat.]_

 **Alice** : Hey. Did we keep you up last night?

 **Maria** : Nah. But I'm glad to see you two finally made up.

 **Ethan** : We sure did.  _[Nudges Alice]_

 **Alice** : Ethan!  _[Turns to Maria]_  Just so you know, we didn't do anything like that last night.

 **Maria** : No I know, otherwise I would've heard you two go at it like animals, and there wouldn't have been so much talking. You know these walls aren't entirely soundproof.

_[Ethan and Alice's face turned red. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e4/Thank_Goodness_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221183128>]_

**Maria** : Anyway, I'm going to finish packing my bags.  _[Walks off]_  I'm setting up a new bodyguard for you.

 **Ethan** : What, why?!

 **Maria** :  _[Stops, Turns around]_  Well, you didn't think I was just going to continue being my ex's bodyguard, did you?

 **Ethan** : Well...

 **Maria** : Look, I just think it's for the best for both of us to move on with our lives.  _[Walks away]_  Besides, you'll be fine.

_[Ethan looked down, while Alice pressed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.]_

**Ethan** : Uh-huh.

_[Lieutenant Steel walked inside from the front door. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/a8/Tough_Call%2C_Ep_34.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221183318>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Good, you're both here!

 **Alice** : Lieutenant?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, Maria. I need you two for a mission.

 **Alice** : Just them?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Sorry, kid. We didn't feel the need to bring GLEE in right now after everything that happened. For now I just need Ethan and his bodyguard. Speaking of which, you two suit up and meet me outside in 10 minutes.

 **Maria** : Will do.

 **Alice** : But...

 **Ethan** : It'll be fine, Alice. I promise, I'll come back to you safe and sound.

 **Alice** : You better.

 **Ethan** :  _[Turns back]_  What is it, Lieutenant?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We may have found something that might be able to stop the Teotls once and for all.

_[This lead Ethan, Maria and Alice to have shocked looks on their faces.]_

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

 

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3f/To_Adventure_%26_The_Jingle_Through_Horizon_%28Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221183550>]_

_[The scene shifted to an SACT aircraft flying through the clouds.]_

**Ethan** : Oh man, this is so exciting! I've always wanted to go out of the country.

 **Maria** : You just went to the Amazon 6 months ago.

 **Ethan** : I know, but still! This is so exciting! So where are we going? It's gotta be somewhere big if we're going to kick those alien gods' butts!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We're going to St. Moritz, a mountain just up the Himalayas.

 **Ethan** : Aw, man! Just when I finally got away from all the snow.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Well, you're going to have much more fun in it with where you're going.

_[Ethan sighed.]_

**Maria** : So why are we going to the Himalayas?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I'll explain it to you when we're there.

_[Slight pause.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We're here.

_[The airship moved down from the clouds to a view of the mountains. We cut to the ship landing outside a ski resort. The scene shifted to Ethan, Maria were wearing sweaters and gear as they stood above a balcony.]_

**Maria** : You know, I never pictured Lieutenant Steel being the ski resort kind of person.

 **Ethan** : Right? I wonder why he has us up here. Must be for a good reason.

_[Lieutenant Steel stepped outside. A few other operatives were standing next to him dressed in sweaters and gear.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I'd like you two to meet Lance Shwortz. He's an operative who lives down here who said he's willing to help us out.

_[He stood out wearing a gray sweater and had long black hair sticking out. He also had sideburns and a goatee.]_

**Lance** : The pleasure is mine.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : This is also Deputive Reiny from Colonel Rozum's department.

 **Deputive Reiny** : Yo.  _[Folds arms.]_

 **Lieutenant Steel** : And this is Galena, a Fulmini I've been training along with some other new recruits. I invited them along with me in case we needed the extra firepower.

 **Galena** : What up!

 **Ethan** : Cool! I wonder if I can turn into one of those.

 **Galena** : Uh? Thanks?  _[Scratches head.]_

 **Maria** : I wonder how she passed the civilians.

 **Galena** :  _[Waves out a familiar looking mask.]_  ID Mask.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I brought you all down here for a reason. I want you to take a look at the mansion straight up ahead.

 **Maria** : A mansion?

_[Ethan grabbed his phone and tried zooming in with his camera to spot the mansion.]_

**Ethan** : Oh! I see it!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I was going to bring out my binoculars, but I guess that works too. Lance and his team have detected some alien activity coming from the mansion. According to their readings, it gives off the same energy as the artifacts we were scavenging for. Once we dug into Nichola's research, we found a gem called the Blue Rose Stone.

_[Lieutenant Steel showed a picture of the stone to the group, revealing to be a blue gemstone wrapped in chains.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : This item can seal any being inside and forbid them from ever being released again, and that includes aliens.

 **Maria** :  _[Hands him back the picture]_  And you think this can stop them, how?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Because, if we can distract them long enough this should be able to contain them for good. If my hunch is correct, this might be our one chance to stop the Teotls before they can create any potential disasters.

 **Ethan** : Alright, then let's get moving.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Not yet. We need to use the element of surprise and strike when nobody's expecting it. Meaning, we'll have to strike at nightfall.

 **Ethan** : But, don't they just get stronger at night?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What?! Where'd you hear that from?

 **Ethan** : Well I'm just assuming, usually super powerful bad guys get stronger at night. I don't know.  _[Shrugs]_

_[Lieutenant Steel groaned and rubbed his eyebrows.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We move out at night. No exceptions. I'll meet you all outside the hotel at 5 o'clock sharp. Until then, get plenty of rest.

_[The song ended. Lieutenant Steel and the other soldiers walked back inside as Ethan and Maria chilled back by the balcony.]_

**Ethan** : Is he like? Expecting us to sleep?

 **Maria** : Most likely.

_[Ethan and Maria turned back to stare at the view from the balcony.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c5/Everyone_Are_Friends_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221184141>]_

**Ethan** : I don't know, I think it's hard to sleep due to the view out here. You gotta admit, it's pretty incredible.

 **Maria** : Yeah, I might come back here some time. I don't know. But, we do need to talk about your replacement.

 **Ethan** : Come on, I don't need a new bodyguard, I got you.

 **Maria** : Ethan, I can't stay.

 **Ethan** : Why? I know things are a bit weird right now, but I'm sure if we try to settle things, we can make everything go back to normal.

 **Maria** : It's not that easy. Do you realize how different things are? You and I confessed our issues and feelings to each other. Then suddenly we go out for a few months and you decide to go off and date Alice.

 **Ethan** : You said you were okay with it!

 **Maria** : Well, I'm not. I saw how you were miserable without her so that's why we broke it off. Even if things hadn't worked out between you and Alice, I couldn't just stick around after that, because then any of our feelings wouldn't be real toward each other.

 **Ethan** : Maria, we're still friends, I still care a lot about you.

 **Maria** : I do too, which is why I can't be your bodyguard after this. I'm sorry.

_[Maria left the balcony as Ethan watched her walk away with a depressed look on his face. The song ended. The scene shifted to a few blocks away from the hotel at night, where the SACT soldiers and the group were walking down the snowy hill as a blizzard was blowing at them.]_

**Ethan** : I-I'm s-s-s-so c-c-cold...

 **Lance** : Don't look at me, I'm not holding you for warmth.

 **Maria** : How-w much farther-er do we have to go?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I-it should just be two more miles down th-th-that way.

 **Galena** : I'm so cold... I can barely light the way...

_[TRANSFORMATION THEME:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/41/E-10_Transformation_%28Short%29_2.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221184228>]_

**Ethan** : Screw this!

_[Ethan tapped the button from the Omnitrix and popped up the core. He slammed down and transformed into Heatblast in a green light. Heatblast walked up to the front, and raised his index finger in the air, with a flame popping out. Everybody else walked up toward Heatblast and followed him. The song ended. ]_

**Heatblast** : Oh, so now people want to be close to me.

_[The scene shifted to the group eventually making it towards the mansion. The mansion had looked old fashioned and was revealed to have three floors.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Is this the place?

 **Lance** : Indeed. My radar is detecting a lot of energy spiking from all over the area.

 **Deputive Reiny** :  _[Cocks gun]_  Then we better not hesitate.

 **Maria** : Your move, Ethan.

_[Heatblast tapped the Omnitrix symbol, and we cut to the inside where the door went flying across the room. Four Arms walked inside with the others jumping in with their weapons raised.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b3/Gods_Among_Us_with_Four_Fists_and_Chase%21_%28Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221184502>]_

**Four Arms** : Hah! And all it took was one hand to break down that door!

 **Maria** : Nobody's here. I thought you said...?

 **Lance** : They must've left here not too long ago. Which means we better take this opportunity while we can.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Everybody scatter.

_[The six scattered around the area as they searched throughout the room, while Lieutenant Steel and Deputive Reiny left the room. Maria looked through a bookshelf to find nothing. Lance looked under a table to find nothing. He heard an explosion go off and stood up to find Galena accidentally destroying an old TV set.]_

**Galena** : Sorry.

_[Four Arms searched through a desk and pulled out drawers to find only books.]_

**Four Arms** : There's nothing but old junk in here.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I just checked the basement. Nothing.

 **Deputive Reiny** : Nothing in the dining hall or kitchen either. Just old food, yuck.

 **Maria** : Don't tell me we just walked all the way here for nothing.

 **(Voice)** : Oh, but you did.

_[The group looked up to see Tlaloc waiting from the third floor as he was hanging from against the rails. The SACT Soldiers raised their weapons, aiming for Tlaloc.]_

**Tlaloc** : I'm afraid to inform you that the artifact you're looking for isn't here. What are you doing here in my mansion?

 **Maria** : Your mansion?

 **Tlaloc** : Well, everybody's gotta have a place to live after all.

Lieutenant Steel: Where's the Blue Rose Stone?!

 **Tlaloc** : It'd be pointless to tell you where the gem is, but if you must know, we threw it out. It's probably hiding in the snow somewhere, I don't know. You know, I don't feel like fighting you today, but I'm afraid I can't let you out of here alive. So I'll have my henchman do the work.  _[Snaps]_

_[A group of black and dead arms reached out from the ground. Maria, Galena and Lance each screamed as a group of zombies were raised out. They went charging towards the group.]_

**Four Arms** : Finally, a good work out!

_[Four Arms began punching through the zombies. He grabbed some and threw them out. We cut to Maria blasting them with explosive blasts, and they threw them back. Lieutenant Steel began shooting them with his pistols, creating holes in their zombies heads and throwing them back. Lance and Deputive Reiny stood back to back as they each shot a bunch of zombies into the ground. An SACT soldier grabbed a grenade. He bit off the trigger and threw it. It created an explosion, throwing more of them back. Tlaloc yawned as he turned over to see Galena preparing for her attack.]_

**Galena** : You're in for a shock!

_[Galena unleashed a blue energy blast and many of the zombies back. We cut to upstairs where we heard the zombies screech as Huitzilo and Tezca walked over to Tlaloc.]_

**Huitzilo** : What is all this racket, Tlaloc?

 **Tezca** : Yeah, can't we have our beauty sleep?

 **Tlaloc** : It's the changeling from before, and he's brought some friends with him too.

 **Tezca** : Oooh! Can I do something?

 **Tlaloc** : No, that would not be necessary.

_[We cut to Four Arms, who grabbed two of the zombies heads and crushed them into each other, it created a small gush of blood as they dropped to the ground. Four Arms looked up to see Huitzilo and a trigger happy Tezca watching from above.]_

**Four Arms** : Oh great, the whole gang's here.

 **Huitzilo** : So, why are they here?

 **Tlaloc** : They're after the Blue Rose Stone.

 **Huitzilo** : Hm, Tlaloc, would you mind going after it for me? I'm going to catch what the Terrans call "their Z's".

 **Tlaloc** : Alright.  _[Flies off]_

 **Tezca** : What about the intruders?

 **Huizilo** : If they decide to be a bother, we'll handle them personally.

_[Four Arms looked up to see Tlaloc flying in the air, reaching towards the door.]_

**Four Arms** : Oh no, you're not getting away that easily!

_[Four Arms tapped the Omnitrix symbol and switched into AmpFibian.]_

**AmpFibian** : GET BACK HERE!  _[Flies off]_

 **Maria** : Ethan, wait!

_[AmpFibian was already gone. We cut to outside where Tlaloc was flying down the hill. He noticed a blue energy blast went flying toward him, then dodged the attack. Tlaloc turned around to see AmpFibian was chasing after him.]_

**AmpFibian** : Where do you think you're going?!

 **Tlaloc** : I'm grabbing the gemstone, of course. While I don't need it, my friend Huitzilo does, and using it to obliterate your friends in front of you would only be such a delight!

 **AmpFibian** : Oh yeah? Well, I'm gonna beat you to it first, and then I'll give you some of my amps! Like this! Amp-Amp!

_[AmpFibian launched a few emp blasts and Tlaloc dodged the attacks. Tlaloc created a gush of water and it froze AmpFibian's entire body. AmpFibian swiftly broke free through an electrical blast, then charged back toward Tlaloc. The Omnitrix began beeping and flashing red.]_

**AmpFibian** : Oh, man! Not now!

_[AmpFibian transformed back in a red light and Ethan went flying back into the snow, with his face covered. Ethan looked up to see Tlaloc flying away.]_

**Tlaloc** : Stay back if you know what's good for you.

_[The song ended. Ethan groaned, then turned the Omnitrix dial and activated the comm. Link.]_

**Ethan** : Tlaloc got away. How's everybody doing?

_[We cut back to inside the mansion where zombie corpses were lying on the ground.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We're fine. We finished off most of the zombies.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/59/Then_the_Ortus_-_%28Ep_34%2C_E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221185026>]_

**Maria** : Ethan, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to ditch me in the middle of a mission!

 **Ethan (comm)** :  _[Mocking voice]_  But you said you weren't my bodyguard anymore.

 **Maria** : That doesn't mean...  _[Groans]_

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Go meet up with Ethan, we'll handle the Teotls from here.

 **Maria** : Bad idea.

 **Ethan (comm)** : You don't know how crazy and powerful these gods are. They'll end up killing you guys before we can grab the Blue Rose Stone.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Don't worry, I've got something here that can distract them long enough before you get here. Steel, out.  _[Ends call. Turns to Maria]_  Take this.

_[Lieutenant Steel handed Maria a picture of the gem. Maria placed it in her pocket.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Now go.

_[Maria nodded and ran out the door.]_

**SACT Soldier** : You sure that's a good idea, Lieutenant?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : It's the best we can make do with for now. Now soldiers, move out!

_[The scene shifted to Ethan walking down the snow-covered hill as he placed his hands in his pockets.]_

**Ethan** : Aw man. Why did I have to put myself in this position? I should've used Heatblast to create a torch or something. At least then I would've been able to keep myself warm.

_[Ethan looked up at the clear night sky as stars sparkled above him.]_

**Ethan** : Well, at least it looks very pretty toni-

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d0/Cliffed_Commercial.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221185342>]_

_[Ethan tripped over and fell off a cliff as he screamed at the top of his lungs.]_

 

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/2/23/Falling_From_Impending_Doom%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221185358>]_

_[Ethan continued to scream until his arm grabbed onto an icy branch with both arms. Ethan tried to grab onto a ledge with his other arm but had struggled to grab it until he eventually did. Ethan looked down for a moment as the scene zoomed out, revealing he was surrounded by a ravine. Ethan turned over to his Omnitrix to notice the core was still in the red. The song ended.]_

**Ethan** : Whenever you're ready, Big O. I could really use you right now...

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b9/The_Echoing_Distraction_%26_Hard_as_Steel_%28Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221185457>]_

_[The scene shifted back inside the mansion as Lieutenant Steel, Lance, Deputive Reiny, Galena and the other soldiers were walking down a hallway. Galena was leading the way as they eventually made it to a close doorway.]_

**Galena** : Do I?

_[Lieutenant Steel nodded. Galena turned over to the doorway and busted the door down with a blue electrical blast. They entered a dark room, where they found Tezca lounging on his bed, waiting for him.]_

**Tezca** : Ah, I see you've come to disturb my "beauty sleep".  _[He looks at them for a moment, then breaks out laughing.]_  Hah! Kidding! You know I was practically waiting for you to show up. Now you've just made my restlessness all the more worth it!

_[Lieutenant Steel fired at Tezca. To Tezca's surprise, the bullet missed him and broke his lamp. The lamp fell to the ground, shattering the light bulb and breaking the lamp.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : That was only a warning shot. Now tell us where the Blue Rose Stone is!

 **Tezca** : You think I would know? I have no idea where Hutizilo and Tlaloc keep all their precious stuff. I'm only just a lacky.  _[Flies in the air]_  Only here to serve, mess around and have some fun. Speaking of which, I think it's time to have some fun!

_[Tezca raised up his arms as his hands sparked with electricity.]_

**Huitzilo** : Enough!

_[We cut to Hutizilo stepping out from the bookshelf and walked toward them.]_

**Huitzilo** : Tezcatlipoca, what are you doing in my bedroom?!

 **Tezca** : Well, my toilet was clogged so I thought I'd go ahead and use your bathroom.

 **Huitzilo** : Ah, I see. Anyway, It'd be pointless if we were to strike them all at once. If you really want to delight yourself with activities, then I suggest we arrange something for our friends first.

_[Huitzilo snapped his fingers as a swarm of hummingbirds appeared from behind Huitzilo as they floated towards the SACT. The swarm surrounded many of the soldiers as they began attacking them.]_

**SACT Soldier** : Gah! Get these things off of us!

_[The swarm began pecking and eating other soldiers alive, as they screamed from the top of their lungs. Galena charged herself up with electricity and created a blue energy burst sending the hummingbirds back. Galena created an energy dome around the group and the exit.]_

**Galena** : I'll buy you some time! Go, get out of here!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : No we need to-

_[Lieutenant Steel took a glance in the room and noticed a certain sheet of paper inside laying nearby the bookshelf. Lieutenant Steel turned back to Galena and nodded.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I mean... right. Let's go!

_[The remaining soldiers, Lance, Deputive Reiny stood up as they and Lieutenant Steel ran towards the exit of the room. Galena waited until everyone had left and then ran out to escape.]_

**Tezca** : Should we go after them?

 **Huitzilo** : No. They have nowhere left to run. Especially from me.

_[We cut to the hallway where the remaining small group of SACT soldiers and everyone else and met up as they each caught their breath. A couple soldiers held onto their bleeding wounds, while others were trying to strap it for them.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : We've got to get back in there.

 **Deputive Reiny** : You're crazy, Lieutenant! Those birds will eat us alive in there.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Not as long as we have Galena with us. If she could keep using those energy domes, we shouldn't have to risk losing anymore men.

 **Galena** : Uh, you realize there's a lightning god in there, right?! What if they try to absorb all my energy?! What then!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

Lance: Lieutenant, why do you insist we go back in there?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Because, I noticed there's something in there that can benefit us for the mission.

_[The song ended. The scene shifted to Maria as she was searching for him through the snow.]_

**Maria** : Ethan! Ethan!  _[Shivers]_  Come on Ethan, where are you?

 **Ethan** : Maria?!

 **Maria** : Ethan? Where are you at?!

_[Maria almost tripped over, but caught herself from falling.]_

**Maria** : GAH?!

_[We cut down to Ethan still hanging from the branch.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/f7/Don%27t_Cry_%26_The_Event_of_Horizon%21_%28Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221190108>]_

**Ethan** : Down here.

 **Maria** : What are you doing down there?!

 **Ethan** : Oh, just hanging around.

 **Maria** : Well transform and get out of there!

 **Ethan** :  _[Obnoxious Smirk]_  Can't, I got timed out again.  _[Raises Omnitrix]_

_[The branch began to snap as Ethan hung on as hard as he could.]_

**Maria** : Here, climb up and I'll give you my hand.

_[Maria raised her hand down. Ethan grabbed onto the pillars again and tried to climb up. He raised one arm over the other. His foot slipped until he reached on again. Ethan struggled to climb up.]_

**Ethan** : You know, there's a reason why I didn't climb up this before.

 **Maria** : Yeah, yeah, excuses! Now get over here!

_[Ethan climbed up again and almost slipped. He tried reaching his hand up and both his feet slipped over the ice, which made Ethan let go of the pillars as he nearly screamed. Maria grabbed Ethan's hand in time, holding onto him with all her might.]_

**Maria** : I've gotcha!

_[Maria pulled Ethan up as he tried reaching the rest of the way until he made it to the top and the two collapsed to the ground, on their knees as they took deep breaths.]_

**Ethan** : Man, that was close. I swore, I thought I was going to die down there for a sec-

 **Maria** : You idiot!

_[Maria punched Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Gah! What was that for?!

 **Maria** : What were you thinking, going off on your own!

 **Ethan** : You said you didn't wanna be my-

 **Maria** : I don't care! It's still dangerous to be out here by yourself! If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself.

_[Maria broke down into tears.]_

**Maria** : You think it's been easy for me to be okay with this? Well it's not, okay! That's why I don't want to stick around watching you risk your life everyday. I've already lost you to Alice, I don't even want to think about you losing you to the Teotls or some any other foe.

_[Maria wiped her tears as Ethan hesitated for a moment. Ethan took a deep breath, stood back up and smiled. Ethan raised out to give Maria his hand.]_

**Ethan** : You won't. After all, you're here aren't ya, bodyguard?

_[Maria smiled and accepted his hand as she stood back up.]_

**Maria** : You're a pain in the ass, you know that.

 **Ethan** : Yeah, yeah, and you're a bitch and a half too.

 **Maria** : So, where to next?

 **Ethan** : Well, if we're going to make it to the other side, we're gonna have to climb down.

_[The Omnitrix activated.]_

**Maria** : I don't think we need to.

_[Maria was looking up the hill, Ethan turned over to the direction he was looking at and smiled. We cut to a diamond bridge being made covering the cliff. We shift to up the hill with Diamondhead finished with a diamond sled. The two sat in.]_

**Diamondhead** : Ready?

 **Maria** : All set.

 **Diamondhead** : Good! 'Cuz This is going to be awesome!

_[Diamondhead created blades and gave themselves a push. The sled went flying down the hill as the two cheered.]_

**Maria** : Woo-hoo!

 **Diamondhead** : Yeah!

_[They were reaching towards the bridge.]_

**Maria** : We're heading toward the bridge, but we're slowing down!

 **Diamondhead** : Then I better give us an extra kick!

_[Diamondhead stretched his arms out and fired shards from behind to increase their speed. The two cheered and made it across the bridge.]_

**Maria** :  _[Turned to Ethan.]_  We made it!

 **Diamondhead** : Uh, don't cheer yet.

_[Maria turned around, as she noticed they were headed for another cliff]_

**Maria** : Aw, damn it.

_[They went flying down the ravine as they screamed from the top of their lungs. The two hung onto their sled as tight as they could. It eventually reached down and landed in a pile of snow. Maria and Diamondhead popped their heads out, leading for Maria to laugh and the same going to Diamondhead. We cut to the two stepping out of the snow, brushing it off their winter wear. The song ended.]_

**Maria** : Now we've made it.

 **Diamondhead** : And whaddya know, I see something shiny up ahead!

 **Maria** : What?

_[Diamondhead created a diamond pillar and grabbed a shiny blue stone up ahead. He raised the pillar down.]_

**Maria** : Wait, is that?

 **Diamondhead** : The Blue Rose Stone! It looks just like gemstone in Lieutenant Steel's picture.

_[Maria compared the picture to the stone, which managed to resemble each other.]_

**Maria** : It does! We did it, Ethan! We found the Blue Rose Stone!

 **(Voice)** : I believe you found it for me.

_[The voice surprised Diamondhead and Maria and they looked over to see Tlaloc was floating above him. Tlaloc reached his arm out as he raised his hand toward the artifact.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/94/Emerald_Splash%21.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221190532>]_

**Diamondhead** : Oh, no you don't!

_[Diamondhead weaponized his arms and fired shards at Tlaloc. Tlaloc noticed this, and swirled around to dodge the attack.]_

**Diamondhead** : What's the matter? Can't handle some of my Emerald Splash?!

 **Tlaloc** : No, I just can't handle peasants touching me! Now here's my splash!

_[Tlaloc blasted a geyser of water at Diamondhead, sending him backwards.]_

**Maria** : Ethan!

_[Tlaloc pushed Maria aside and held the gemstone in his hand.]_

**Tlaloc** : I'll be taking that!

_[Tlaloc flew up back into the air as Maria helped Diamondhead back up.]_

**Maria** : We need to follow him.

 **Diamondhead** : Right!

_[Diamondhead raised his arms down and created another pillar, reaching them back towards the top.]_

**Diamondhead** : I guess I have an elevated opinion of myself!

 

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[We cut back to the mansion where Lieutenant Steel prepared his tachyon cannon and cocks it.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Ready?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/7/71/Jokes_on_the_Teotls%21_%28Main_Teotls_Theme%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221190620>]_

_[The other soldiers nodded. They stormed back into the room and constantly fired their weapons at the room around the room. Huitzilo and Tezca took notice and were constantly getting shot by the weapons, screaming from the top of their lungs.]_

**Tezca** : GAH! Help me! Oh my god, I'm dying!

 **Huitzilo** : Gaaahhhh!

 **Tezca** : Help! Oh, the Teotl-anity! Ooohhh!

_[Lieutenant Steel gave them the signal and they stopped firing. Tezca and Huitzilo were lying on the ground, seemingly dead, but then they popped back up as if nothing happened.]_

**Huitzilo** : You're right, that was fun.

 **Tezca** : I told you, brother!

_[Lieutenant Steel smirked and gave them another signal.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Now!

_[Galena prepared her energy sucking device and sucked up the energy from Tezca and Huitizlo.]_

**Huitzilo** : What in Ometecuhtli's name is that?!

 **Tezca** : What the hell?!

_[Hutizilo and Tezca were being sucked up into the device and were eventually trapped into Galena's vacuum.]_

**Galena** : There, that oughta hold them!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Good.

_[Lieutenant Steel went to their bookshelf and grabbed a piece of paper, then slipped it into his pocket.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Now let's go meet back with the others and get out of here.

_[The vacuum suddenly shook to their surprise and exploded. Tezca and Huitzilo formed back into shape as they were floating above them unharmed.]_

**Tezca** : YOU PRIMITIVE BITCH!

_[Tezca absorbed Galena's energy out of her body. She screamed from the top of her lungs then pieces of rubble fell to the ground.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Galena!

 **Huitzilo** : My turn.

_[Huitzilo snapped his fingers; suddenly, a strong updraft of air ripped off the roof of the building like it was nothing.]_

**Tlaloc** : What the hell is going on in there?!

_[Tlaloc floated back to the mansion as Diamondhead and Maria were following him through Diamondhead's shredding and stopped at the front of the mansion. They gasped.]_

**Maria** : Oh no.

_[Meanwhile, Lieutenant Steel's body went flying to them, as well as several other agents including the remains of Galena's body, Reiny, Lance and a few other soldiers. Diamondhead created another pillar, as he flew up toward the bodies to catch them. He caught Lieutenant Steel and Lance's, while Maria managed to Deputive Reiny's. Diamondhead jumped over as he tried to catch some of the other soldiers, then jumped back down as the Omnitrix symbol beeped and changed back to normal. Lieutenant Steel woke up as he began to cough a bit. Ethan helped Lieutenant Steel up.]_

**Ethan** : You okay?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Just difficulty breathing and a few broken ribs, but other than that, I'm fine.

_[Huitzilo and Tezca floated outside toward the group.]_

**Tlaloc** : Huitzilopochtli!

_[They turned to see Tlaloc below and he floated towards them.]_

**Tlaloc** : Would you mind telling me why you blew up part of our mansion?

 **Huitzilo** : Relax, there'll be other places. But first, I want to destroy these intruders.

_[We cut down to the group as many agents held onto their wounds while some were starting to get up. The song ended.]_

**Maria** : We need to leave.

 **Ethan** : But, the Blue Rose Stone?!

_[Tlaloc, Huitizlo and Tezca floated towards them.]_

**Tlaloc** : You mean... this Blue Rose Stone?

_[Tlaloc held the chains to the stone in front of them. He clenched his fist, tightly grasping the stone, and when he opened his hand again it was reduced to dust.]_

**Tlaloc** : You earthlings thought you stood a chance against us. How depressing, and hilarious. I call it deprarious.  _[Laughs]_

 **Tezca** : Let's destroy them now!

 **Ethan** : Look, you don't have to do this. I know what it's like to be locked away from the outside for so long. Although, I was able to do that willingly. But the point is, I get you guys are depressed. But there are better ways to revive your species than there is to conquer worlds. We can negotiate some sort of deal that benefits both of us?

 **Huitzilo** : Depressed? You think we're depressed?

_[The gods laughed at Ethan.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/0/0a/Gods_Among_Us_-_Episode_34_Climax.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221191012>]_

**Tlaloc** : Nah. We're not doing this because we're depressed, or because we have lost our kind. We're doing this... because it's fun.

_[Tlaloc dashed at Ethan with quick speed. Ethan was unable to move as he stood paralyzed in fear, with his eyes wide open. Tlaloc's body morphed into water and went inside Ethan's mouth. Ethan held onto his throat, choking, as he was unable to breathe.]_

**Maria** : Ethan, no!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan!

_[Tezca was laughing in the background, as tears went down Ethan's eyes. The Omnitrix beeped in front of him as Ethan looked down.]_

**Omnitrix** : FAILSAFE ACTIVATED.

_[The Omnitrix glowed green and Ethan's body was surrounded by a bright light.]_

**Tezca** : WHAT?!

_[Huitzilo glared at the light and the light blinded the screen, fading out revealing to be Goop. Tlaloc's body was stuck inside Goop as he screamed from the top of his lungs.]_

**Tezca** : TLALOC!!!

 **Tlaloc** : NO!!! A-AGH...

_[Tlaloc's body vaporized into acid, as his face was left screaming and his arm raised out, then disappeared. Goop laid his arms on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath.]_

**Tezca** : You... killed him! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!

_[Tezca prepared to dash toward Ethan but Hutizilo grabbed ahold of Tezca.]_

**Huitzilo** : Tezca, no!

 **Tezca** : LET ME GO!

 **Huitzilo** : No! Don't do anything rash, otherwise he will kill you too. We'll get our revenge soon enough, but for now... we must retreat.

 **Tezca** : Fair enough. 'Till we meet again changeling... I'd keep your eyes and ears open, if I were you...

_[Huitzilo evaporated to air particles and disappeared, while Tezca burst into light and disappeared. Galena's rubble went flying to the ground from out of the mansion. Blue electricity shot out from her body parts and reformed herself and took deep breaths.]_

**Galena** : So, what did I miss?!

_[The song shifted. The scene shifted back into Lieutenant Steel's airship as soldier's wounds were being treated. Ethan stood staring out the window.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/66/Soul_Searching_%28Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221191204>]_

**Maria** : Hey, can I sit here?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, sure.

_[Maria sat next to the seat next to Ethan.]_

**Maria** : How are you holding up?

 **Ethan** : I'm alright.

 **Maria** : Are you sure? You did just go through something pretty intense back there.

 **Ethan** : Yeah. I just can't believe I almost died, let alone the fact that Goop just killed someone.

 **Maria** : Not just anyone, a god. You should be happy about that.

 **Ethan** : I should be. Just I don't know, something feels... different.

 **Maria** : Ethan, it wasn't your fault for what happened back there. Remember Tlaloc tried to kill you back there, and if it wasn't for your Omnitrix, you wouldn't be alive right now.

 **Ethan** : Right. My Omnitrix...

_[Ethan turned to the Omnitrix.]_

**Maria** : Just don't beat yourself up about it.

_[Maria stood up, Ethan grabbed her hand before she left.]_

**Ethan** : Hey, before you go. I wanted to ask you something?

_[Maria turned back and sat back down.]_

**Maria** : Sure.

 **Ethan** : Where are we on the whole... bodyguard thing?

 **Maria** : Well, it's obvious you still need me right now. Otherwise you would've never made it back out alive.

 **Ethan** : Hey! Wait a minute, are you...

 **Maria** : Until Lieutenant Steel says otherwise, I guess I'm still stuck with you.  _[Lays back]_

 **Ethan** : Nice. Now to figure out how to tell Alice about it.

 **Maria** : Oh, that'll be a fun conversation...

_[Lieutenant Steel, Reiny, Galena and Lance walked up to Ethan and Maria.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Speaking of conversations, I'd like to inform you all of something.

 **Deputive Reiny** : Would you mind telling us already Lieutenant?

 **Lance** : Yeah, "I've been waiting on the edge of my seat."

_[The group sat down with Ethan and Maria as the song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/3/3e/Let%27s_Talk_Things_Through_%28Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221191446>]_

_[Lieutenant Steel pulled out a table and laid down the sheet of paper, he laid down a light against it.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Take a look at this.

 **Ethan** : It's... a letter?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Not just any letter. I managed to pull this out of the Teotls' mansion right before we blasted right out of there. It appears to be a "prologue" of something that one of them worked on. Now if you would read everything written.

_[Maria turned the paper to her.]_

**Maria** : To future generations, who stumble across this, I am Huitzilopochtli, one of the last remaining of the Teotls. I know you humans value your history, so I shall be generous and leave you behind an artifact of the past. Currently, it is the year 2020 AD. My two comrades and I have woken up, and a lot has changed since we were last around. Technology has advanced very far since our time, resembling that of our own world in some regards. The world has also been more unified, and communication from across the globe is now achievable. However, something that is concerning is that people have also adapted different beliefs on how the world works. The polytheistic religions that have dominated society in our time have almost all gone away, save a few. And people are more steadfast, so the possibility of any new polytheistic religion rising around us is unlikely. So, despite all of the interesting things this new age brought, I believe we shall bring this world to its fifth end.

_[The group gasped.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : There's more.

 **Maria** : Yes, we have had to end the world four times before this moment. But it appears we'll have to reach five. The worlds we have destroyed before were corrupt, and they had no sense of understanding that we could lead them better than they can. But enough ranting from me. If we do indeed end this world, we would probably abandon it. There are other worlds that need new gods. However, as a gift from me to you, future generations, I shall list our findings in this here journal. It will be quite the exercise. Sincerely, Huitzilopochtli.

 **Ethan** : So what we're getting at is...

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Yes, they were powerful and experienced enough to end the world four other times. And if we don't stop them, they will do it a fifth.

_[The group looked at each other with fright as the song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/11/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_%28Ep_34%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221191707>]_

_[The scene shifted back to Ethan's house as it had appeared to be raining outside. We cut to inside where Maria was laying on the couch, grabbing barbecue chips out of the bags. Ethan arrived with a soda, a plate and a bottle of ketchup.]_

**Ethan** : Move over.

_[Maria made some room and Ethan sat down. Ethan squirted some ketchup onto a plate, then he dipped his chips onto the ketchup and ate them.]_

**Maria** : What are you doing?

 **Ethan** : Dipping my barbecue chips with ketchup. You should try it, it's really good.

_[Ethan had some more.]_

**Maria** : Yeah, I'll give it a try. Are you sure this is not going to gross me out?

 **Ethan** : Try it.

 **Maria** : If you say so...

_[Maria grabbed a chip, dipped it into the ketchup and ate it.]_

**Maria** : Wow, that actually tastes good.

 **Ethan** : See! It's not bad.

 **Maria** :  _[Has another]_  It's like dipping a french fry into ketchup but with a different texture.

_[Ethan ate a few more.]_

**Maria** : So did you talk to Alice yet?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, although she's not super thrilled with you still living here.

 **Maria** : Hey, I'm just doing it because that's part of my job. If she has a problem with it, she can take it up with Lieutenant Steel.

 **Ethan** : Well, I'm just glad everything's back to normal.

_[Their amber alerts went off.]_

**Maria** : Well, as normal as it'll ever be.

_[Maria and Ethan looked at their phones and read the alert. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c9/This_Info%2C_ATG_%26_NWWFA.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200221191822>]_

**Maria** : Uh oh, lightning storms just appeared in the area.

 **Ethan** : You don't think it's...

_[The two glared and we cut to outside Ethan's house where an Omni-Spliced XLR8 ran out the door with Maria hanging onto his back.]_

**Maria** : If I'm right, the lightning blasts should be coming from near the radio tower.

 **Omni-Splicer XLR8** : On it!

_[XLR8 increased his speed. We cut on top of the radio tower where a yellow energy being was throwing lightning rods all over the area.]_

**Tezca** : Scream peasants! Scream! Hahaha!

 **Omni-Splicer XLR8** : Not so fast, Sinessstro!

_[Tezca turned around to see XLR8 and Maria as she prepared her glock.]_

**Maria** : Don't move. Tell us what you're doing here, Tezca?!

 **Tezca** : Well I'm assuming this is where you live, so I thought I'd go and have some fun.

 **Maria** : You want fun, I'll give you some fun!

_[Maria fired glock and it shot out an energy web. Tezca fingers turned to claws and he ripped right through the energy containing net. Tezca grabbed Maria while she struggled to break free.]_

**Omni-Splicer XLR8** : Maria!

 **Tezca** : Try to catch me, roadrunner!

_[Tezca flew away from the tower and flew away at quick speed. XLR8 followed them and climbed building through building as he continued soaring in the air. After climbing through the third building, XLR8 caught up with Tezca and Maria. XLR8 charged up the mace on his tail and swung it towards Tezca.]_

**Tezca** : What?!

_[A yellow energy blast blinded the screen, then Tezca and Maria went flying onto a rooftop and XLR8 rushed over to grab Maria, then sent her down gently.]_

**Omni-Splicer XLR8** : You okay?

_[Maria sat back up.]_

**Maria** : Mhm.

 **Tezca** : Agh, that one really stung. But it appears you have fallen into my trap.

 **Omni-Splicer XLR8** : What trap? I don't see any trap around me.

 **Tezca** : Look again, fool.

 **Omni-Splicer XLR8** : Hey, I remember zzz-this. This is the tower where Charmcas-sster took Alic-cce.

 **Tezca** : That's correct. You see, I've been watching you for a while now and learned to scan for your every weakness. You care an awful lot about your friends, especially the people you love.

 **Omni-Splicer XLR8** : But Maria and I aren't an item anymore.

 **Tezca** : I know, but I still think it would be twice as fun to watch someone you were so close to reach the point of death!

 **Omni-Splicer XLR8** : S-sstay behind me Maria. I'm going to supercharge this freako!

_[XLR8's arms transformed into wheels as he prepared to charge toward Tezca.]_

**Tezca** : That won't be necessary!

_[Tezca raised his arm as XLR8 ran right toward him. Tezca absorbed the energy out of the Omnitrix's symbol. This made XLR8 frozen in place as he screamed from the top of his lungs, the Omnitrix symbol and XLR8's eyes glowed red until Ethan transformed back to normal in a red light, then collapsed to the ground. Tezca smirked and went flying towards Maria. Maria kept firing bullets at Tezca, which did nothing to him. Tezca grabbed her and raised her above the edge of the rooftop. Maria struggled once more.]_

**Ethan** : Agh... What did you..?

 **Tezca** : I absorbed the energy out of your Omnitrix. Now you're completely powerless. That's what you don't get. You dive into situations without thinking. You're facing a Teotl, and you don't even have a plan. As my friend Tlaloc phrased it, "I call this deprarious!"  _[Laughs hard]_

 **Ethan** : Let her go, Tezca!

 **Tezca** : Oh, you're in no position to make demands. In fact, you should be begging on your knees to me! I'm the one with all the power here; you're just a peasant who killed my best friend! Now you get to watch as I kill yours!

 **Maria** : Ethan...

 **Ethan** : Tezca, wait! Revenge isn't going to solve anything! Trust me, just trying to get back what you lost won't spare you anything! I was fortunate enough to keep both Alice and Maria in my life, but trying to get back what you lost doesn't always work.

 **Tezca** : Don't you think I know that?! Haven't you realized it yet, kid? I'm not killing for vengeance or any sort of meaningless idealism.

_[Tezca prepared a lightning dagger behind Maria.]_

**Tezca** : I'm doing this because...

_[Tezca raised his dagger. We zoom into Ethan's screaming face.]_

**Ethan** : NO! DON'T DO THIS!

_[We cut back to Tezca making an evil grin.]_

**Tezca** : It's fun.

_[Tezca stabbed Maria from the back with his lightning dagger and Maria spat out blood with her eyes wide open.]_

**Ethan** : Maria!

_[Tezca threw Maria's body far into the air. Ethan raised his arm out with a shocked expression.]_

**Tezca** : See you again soon, Wellington!

_[Tezca flew away and disappeared. Ethan, enraged, clenched both his fists and screamed at the top of his lungs. He ran towards the doorway and went inside the building. We cut to Ethan arriving outside as he began to run down the sidewalk.]_

**Ethan** : MARIA! MARIA!

_[The rain turned to drizzle as Ethan passed down a few blocks.]_

**Ethan (Thoughts)** : I can't believe I let this happen... Why did I hesitate?... Why couldn't I do anything?!

_[Ethan stopped for a second under a street light to catch his breath. He grabbed onto his chest as he struggled to breathe. Ethan shook it off and continued running down the street. We cut to the inside of an alleyway as he stopped again.]_

**Ethan** : Maria! Maria! Where are you?! Maria!

_[Ethan passed by an alleyway but turned back around to have noticed something. Ethan froze in horror as he found Maria's corpse lying by a box of broken crates. Ethan's eyes widened as tears flooded down his cheeks.]_

**Ethan** : Maria, no!

_[Ethan ran toward Maria's body and held her.]_

**Ethan** : No! Come on Maria, please wake up! Please wake up!

_[There was no response.]_

**Ethan** : Maria...

_[Ethan closed his eyes and turned away. Lightning shot from the sky as the drizzle turned into a thunderstorm. Ethan screamed as we zoom out from the sky's point of view. The scene faded to black.]_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

E-10 Horizons - ED 4 - Forget Me Not V1 (Short) AMV

_[NEW ED: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/10/Forget_me_not_-_ReoNa_-_E-10_ED_4.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131183638]_ _  
_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/5/55/Episode_35_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200222015225>]_

_[We shifted through various scenes where the group stood outside a funeral. Then we shifted to Ethan screaming at Lieutenant Steel. Ethan turned away as Alice noticed the conversation. The next scene showed Lieutenant Steel inside a conference room where he meets with a group of generals. Lieutenant Steel glares at the screen.]_

_**NEXT TIME, EPISODE 35: THE REMEDIAL FORCE** _

 


	35. Episode 35 - "The Remedial Force"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ethan decides to quit helping the S.A.C.T, Lieutenant Steel has no choice but to send a private task force he's been working on for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months after Ethan finds a mysterious and super powered watch that transforms him into aliens, he moves to Merridale, CA where he attends Horizon Arts & Culture to become part of the next generation to create cartoons. There he meets Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki, and together they attend the same art school in hopes of pursuing their dreams and to achieve each other's life goals. While studying, Ethan uses the watch to either fight crime or to find solutions for his everyday problems. Whether he uses his aliens to save the day or just to write an essay, he'll get the job done with whoever he chooses in his arsenal!
> 
> This series is based on Ben 10 and various other anime that includes the bizarre antics of FLCL, the school content of various other school anime (My Hero Academia, SNAFU), and the action packed and emotional story telling from Evangelion and SAO.
> 
> Writers - EBOmnitrix, Kakapokid5, Runny Relic, Transwiththeplans, ZZ  
> Score - EBOmnitrix, Paradox Multimedia, JMAN6080  
> Art - EBOmnitrix, ProjectCarthage
> 
> To view art for the series, visit:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ebomnitrix/gallery/65751162/E-10-Horizons

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c2/Found_%27Em_%28Ep_35%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228173445>]_

_[We zoom down on a foggy, rainy night in Tokyo, Japan. A criminal ran out of a jewelry store, his bag stuffed with jewels. We cut to a pair of cops chasing him down on foot.]_

**Cop 1** : Kare o nige sasenaide kudasai!!  _ **(Don’t let him get away!)**_

 **Cop 2** : Watashi wa sore o tashikameru yo!  _ **(I’ll make sure of it!)**_

_[The second cop pulled out his revolver and fired two shots at the runaways. They fly through the air, and before they could hit the thief in the leg, the bullets suddenly fly back into the gun, as if they were never fired at all. The two cops looked at each other in confusion, and pulled out their intercom on their vest.]_

**Cop 2** : Kōenji o kake oroshita yōgi-sha! Kuruma no naka de anata no ichi wa dōdesu ka?  _ **(Suspect running down Koenji! What is your position in the car?)**_

_[On a different part of the street, a group of citizens keep blocking the car from getting anywhere.]_

**Cop 3** : Sājento,-sha o ugokasu koto wa dekimasen. Tatoe watashi ga aizu o narashite mo, korera no hitobito wa ugokimasen!  _ **(I can't move the car, sargent! Even if I sound the signal, these people won't move!)**_

 **Cop 1** : Nani ga okotte iru? Korera no hanzai-sha wa daredesu ka?  _ **(What’s going on? What is this criminal?)**_

_[The second cop gritted his teeth and frowned.]_

**Cop 2** : Metahuman…  _ **(A Metahuman…)**_

_[We cut into an alleyway where the metahuman stood to catch his breath.]_

**Takuma** : Sore wa karera o furiharaubekidesu…  _ **(That should shake them off…)**_

_[A mysterious figure popped out of the shadows.]_

**Mysterious Figure** : That was quite the show you put out there.

_[Takuma raised out his palm, and aimed it at the mysterious figure.]_

**Mysterious Figure** : Oh chillax, silly willy, I’m not gonna hurt ya! After all, I’m not part of the japanese police, but rather…

_[The mysterious figure stepped forward into the light, revealing to be Firearm.]_

**Firearm** : I am on a business call.

 **Takuma** : What are you talking about?

 **Firearm** : I know exactly who you are, Takuma Kioku. Thing is, we’ve been keeping a very close eye on you, and our boss wants to promise you a better life. But only if you come with me.

_[Takuma hesitated, then looked down until he turned back.]_

**Takuma** : What’s the catch?

 **Firearm** :  _[Raises eyebrow]_  You’re going to be living in the land of the free.

_[OP:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/8/82/E-10_OP_2_-_Catch_The_Moment_-_Lisa.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20190920054338>]_

****

** ACT 1: **

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/6f/Turn_of_Events.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228174337>]_

_[The scene cut to a stormy day outside a graveyard. A group of people were standing outside Maria’s grave, holding umbrellas, while a priest spoke before them.]_

**Priest** : Death is not extinguishing the light. It is putting out the lamp because the dawn has come. Lives are like rivers: Eventually they go where they must. Not where we want them to.

_[As the priest spoke, a depressed Ethan was looking down, making a fist.]_

**Priest (Narration)** : Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal.

_[We flashback to Tezca who had grabbed Maria. Tezca stabbed her with an energy dagger, then threw her across a few buildings. We cut to Ethan making it by the alleyway as he found Maria’s dead body. We cut to present day where Ethan continued clenching his fist, until Alice placed her hand on Ethan's. Ethan turned and noticed Alice was beside him, then calmed down his fist.]_

**Priest** : Maria’s song may have ended, but her melody will linger on.

_[The crew began to dig Maria’s coffin into the ground. Meanwhile, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki walked over to Ethan.]_

**Hannibal** : Sorry about your loss, Ethan. You gon’ be okay?

 **Ethan** : Yeah, I’ll be fine…

_[Ethan turned around and walked away.]_

**Alice** : Just give him some time…

_[Hannibal, Terence and Nikki looked at each other with concern, then the scene shifted to outside Ethan’s house the next day as it continued to storm outside. Lieutenant Steel was standing in his doorway, as Alice invited him inside.]_

**Alice** : Please come in.

_[Lieutenant Steel went inside and we cut inside to Ethan laying on the couch with bags under his eyes, groaning.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : He’s a mess.

 **Alice** : Yeah, he’s been like this for the last few days.

 **Ethan** :  _[Sits up]_  What do you want, Lieutenant?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I’m here on important matters. We have reason to believe those metahumans you fought last year are back at it again. I need you to get dressed and meet me at my office in about two hours. I’ve also hired you a new bodyguard.

 **Ethan** :  _[Looks down]_  No.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What?!

_[Ethan stood up, and glared at Lieutenant Steel with an enraged look.]_

**Ethan** : I don’t want another bodyguard! I just watched one of my closest friends die right in front of me, and if you think I’m just about to suddenly replace her, then I won’t hesitate to Heatblast you.

_[Before Ethan could prepare his Omnitrix, Alice stopped him.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, why don’t Lieutenant Steel and I talk in private, okay?

 **Ethan** :  _[Deep breath]_  Okay.

_[Ethan walked over to his bedroom and slammed the door.]_

**Alice** : I’m sorry, Lieutenant. You’ll have to forgive him. He’s just not ready for another mission right now, let alone another bodyguard.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Alice, I-

 **Alice** : I think you need to respect his wishes and just give him some time. Once he’s calmed down, then he’ll come around

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Alright, I understand.

_[Lieutenant Steel turned around and grabbed his earpiece before walking out the door. The song shifted.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Meeting room in 1 hour.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/15/Remedial_Introduction.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228174702>]_

_[The scene shifted into the SACT meeting room, where a few of Lieutenant Steel’s bosses, his agents and Colonel Rozum were sitting. Lieutenant Steel was standing before them as he prepared his overhead.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Good, glad, you all could come. I wouldn’t have brought you all here under such short notice, but with the casualties from last week’s mission and Ethan refusing to work with us, I believe it’s time we equip our best troops in order to stop the Teotls.

 **Boss** : Lieutenant Steel, if I may. Perhaps it’s time we took your team off the Teotls case. This mission is costing us millions of dollars, your agents are questioning your orders, and now we’ve lost the world’s most powerful weapon.

 **Boss 2** : But don’t you understand?! These Teotls plan to conquer us! Do you want to be a devil’s guinea pig for the rest of your life?!

 **Boss 3** : No, that’s just what they want us to believe! Even without the Omnitrix bearer, I believe if we strike them with a nuclear weapon…

 **Boss** : But that will kill millions!

 **Boss 3** : Oh, and I suppose you have a better idea?!

_[The other bosses and agents began arguing with each other as a vein appeared to the side of Lieutenant Steel’s head.]_

**Colonel Rozum** :  _[Stands up]_  That’s enough!

_[The other agents and bosses went silent. Colonel Rozum sat down and adjusted his tie as he turned back to Lieutenant Steel.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : Lieutenant, if you may continue?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Thank you, Colonel. As you have suggested, we have lost a lot due to these last few missions, but there are other ways we can stop the Teotls without having to fund other agents or have them risk their lives.

 **Colonel Rozum** : What on Earth, are you talking about?!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : The Remedial Force.

 **Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : You see, in the last two years Ethan and I have been capturing many enemies and containing both metahumans and aliens. I believe if we can put these people to good use, we could use them as a force to be reckoned with.

_[As Lieutenant Steel spoke, there were flashes of Ethan and Lieutenant Steel fighting Fistrick, Corvo, Hoodlum and a group of miniature robots. We cut to a flash of Galena creating a dome to protect the SACT from the Teotls inside the mansion. We cut to a flash of Ethan raising his fist in the air as he was able to defeat Fistrick. The flashes ended.]_

**Boss** : Come again?!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : By combining both agents and enemies together, we can use this to show the true potential of our alien and metahuman agents, and give our enemies a chance to redeem themselves for a better life.

_[As Lieutenant Steel spoke, we cut to a flash of Fistrick and other SACT agents fighting the Parasyte, then we cut to a flash of Fistrick lounging on his chair, slurping on a smoothie. The flashes ended.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : Lieutenant, as crazy as this sounds, how are you sure this is going to work?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Not to worry, Rozum. I’ve prepared a contingency plan in case someone decides to go AWOL.

 **Boss 2** : I see. And who would you suggest be on this… Remedial Force?

_[Lieutenant Steel prepped the overhead.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I was hoping you would ask…  _[Smirks]_

        

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Meet Kingston Jones, otherwise known as the Tattooed Man!

_[A flash of battle sequences began.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Tattooed Man is capable of manifesting any type of weapon and animal you can think of, provided it was on his skin in the first place. These spirits can be a lethal force in battle, and his raw strength is nothing to scoff at either.

_[We cut to Tattooed Man smashing through other agents with an energy gorilla.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : However…

 **Tattooed Man** : Haha! You can’t take me on, you posers! Now go choo-choo-train!

_[A train made up of energy bursts from Tattooed Man to outside his body, flying towards the other agents as they screamed for their lives.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : He is a difficult one to control, so we’ll have to use some restraint if we’re going to use him.

_[The scene shifted to Tattooed Man being locked up in prison with braces placed on his arms and legs.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Can someone loosen up my restraints?! I have to use the bathroom!

_[Tattooed Man struggled in his braces and we cut to the next cell as Fistrick was reading through a magazine with one arm and lifting 10 pound weights with his other.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Next, we have Fistrick.

_[We close up to Fistrick’s face as he raised his weapon.]_

        

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Fistrick is very skilled in battle a master strategist who’s known for selling illegal alien technology off the black market. If we bring him, we can use him to handle some of the most dangerous technology in the galaxy.

_[We zoom out of Fistrick’s face to a gang war in the middle of the night. Fistrick and his cronies are taking cover in a shot out building, when Fistrick turns to someone.]_

**Fistrick** : Hey, bro. You mind lending me a hand?

_[An Ultimate Echo Echo-like figure nodded and prepped up his discs.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : And for the last of our enemies we have the former assassin, Fortissimo!

        

 **Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Or what he likes to be called, Apollo, is a Sonorosian like Ethan’s transformation, Echo Echo. Only the difference he has a much longer containment suit and has equipped himself with sonic discs, which he can use as projectiles to knock out his enemies.

_[Apollo throws his discs at the opposite gang, hitting them in the head. One of the other gang members shot at the disc, destroying it.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Apollo is also extremely smart, allowing him to think of a solution to nearly every problem thrown at him, making him all the more dangerous.

_[Suddenly, a sonic screech attacked the lackey from the back, causing him to collapse on the ground, ears bleeding. We zoom out of Apollo’s face as he was lying in his cell.]_

**Boss (Narration)** : So if we have three super-powered and dangerous enemies, how are we supposed to control them?

_[As the boss spoke, we pan to the left away from the cells as we zoom into a metallic training hall nearby.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : To keep these dangerous criminals at bay, we’ll have to use some of our metahuman and alien allies to keep them in line.

_[Lasers were blasting from the walls at a mysterious figure as she flipped over onto a balance beam then jumped over as the lasers blasted each other. She landed on the ground, then looked up with a determined look on her face.]_

        

 **Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Meet… Agent Phoebe Myers, previously referred to as Chlorokyll.

_[We flash from Chlorokyll’s face into her human state being transformed into a plant monster. Chlorokyll stepped out of the chemical shower as the other students stood back with frightened reactions. Chlorokyll grabbed a bunch of students as she began to slaughter every last one of them.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : A former college student who was accidentally transformed into a raging plant monster.

_[We cut to Chlorokyll roaring at the stage and we pan out of her attacking in a gymnasium, where Ethan, Alice and Terence stood battle ready.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Chlorokyll can manipulate plant life and transform herself into nearly any kind of plant she desires. She can also combine these plants, turning herself into a chimerical plant beast.

_[We cut to Chlorokyll created a gas that surrounded a small portion of the room. Soldiers looked around for her until they were shot down by its thorns. The thorns threw some of them into the ground as they were covered in blood. We cut to Terence trying to swing a hit at Chlorokyll until she grabbed him as her head transformed into a venus fly-trap. Ethan stood over and prepared his Omnitrix as Chlorokyll roared at him. We zoomed into Chlorokyll’s face and back into Phoebe’s face inside the training hall.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : While we weren’t lucky to transform herself back to normal, we were lucky enough to stabilize her and allowed her to join our side.

_[Phoebe jumped over a balance beam as weapons opened from the side of the walls. The weapons opened fire as Phoebe punched the ground to create giant vines to block the bullets. Phoebe raised her arms and the vines grabbed the weapon boxes, then destroyed them. Galena jumps over and pauses in stance.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Meet Agent Galena.

        

 **Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Galena’s a rebel from her homeworld, Fulmas. Her species sets out to conquer worlds, but she remains as one of the few Fulmini who’s against that. Back in December, she crashed on Earth undetectively and we were able to convince her to join our side.

_[As Lieutenant Steel spoke, we flashed back to Galena turning around and looking at the other Fulmini’s were preparing to create another wormhole. Fulmini glared at them and we zoom in to her face, then zoomed out to reveal she was in a spaceship to where it eventually crash landed on a mountain. We cut to Lieutenant Steel, Chlorokyll and other SACT agents standing in front of her as Lieutenant Steel reached out his hand to give hers to shake. Galena accepted and shook his hand.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Now she continues as one of the SACT special agents, like Ethan. And while her reckless attitude may be dangerous, it’s also proven to be what wins over other dangerous foes.

_[We cut back to present day, back in the training hall as Galena jumped over the swinging axes and was running from a large rolling ball. Galena prepared a large energy blast and destroyed the ball with ease. We pan over to a little girl cheering for them.]_

**Rose** : Yeah! Go Phoebe and Galena! Wooo!!!

 **Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : And last we have Rose Atreli.

        

 **Boss 2** : Hold up, are you actually bringing a child along with dangerous criminals?

 **Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : Well, I will tell you that she is more than capable of handling herself. Have you ever heard of the “Portland Lighthouse Incident?”

_[We flash to a lighthouse flashing red from the inside, and we zoom into Steel, Ethan, and some SACT soldiers looking upon it in fear.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : We’ve been harboring her ever since that day, and Rose has also been known to sneak around SACT through the vents. With her immense hidden power and her small nature, she might add more to the team than you might think. And don’t worry, we’ll give her a choice beforehand.

_[We cut to scenes of Rose sneaking around and stealing things from various SACT soldiers. We cut to her running down the hallway with a large weapon and several soldiers chasing her. We cut back to Rose who finished cheering as Phoebe and Galena as they walked to Rose.]_

**Lieutenant Steel (Narration)** : So what do you think Gentleman? Are you interested?

_[The song ended.]_

**Rose** : That was so awesome! Great job you guys!

 **Phoebe** : You were great too, being our cheerleader and all.

 **Galena** : Yeah! You really motivated us to victory!

 **Rose** : Just doing my job. You think I could practice in the training hall someday?

 **Phoebe** : When you’re ready.  _[Pats head]_

_[The sounds of someone applauding came from nearby. We cut to Lieutenant Steel standing by the edge of the door as he finished clapping.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Good work.

 **Galena** : Lieutenant, sir!  _[Salutes]_

 **Phoebe** : You were watching?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/47/To_Adventure_-_Episode_35.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228182359>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Yes, I came to see you three in action. Actually, I came to see if you three were ready to be apart of my team?!

 **Phoebe** : Wait, really?!

 **Galena** : WOO!!!

 **Rose** : YEAH!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Glad everyone’s on board. Now, if you would follow me?

_[They stepped out of the training hall and the group went walking down the hall.]_

**Phoebe** : This wouldn’t happen to be the same team you suggested for me last year now, would it?

_[Lieutenant Steel showed them the door.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : It is. If you would just step right into those doorways, the rest of your team should be with you shortly.

_[Phoebe, Galena and Rose stepped inside while Lieutenant Steel’s expression turned serious and stepped away. We cut to a group of jail cells as three of them opened up as many SACT guards prepared their weapons.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Gentleman, it’s time.

_[Fistrick, Apollo and Tattooed Man stepped out of their cells as they were escorted down the hall to the right. The other villains took notice of this.]_

**Gi-Kwan** : Hey! How come these guys get to be freed, but not us?!

 **Villain** : Yeah, what’s up with that?!

_[The other villains chanted as the uproar grew louder. The soldiers began shutting off the lights as we pan toward Ernesto Andromeda as we zoomed into the lower half of his face as grinned deviously. Everything went black and we cut to a bright light blinding the screen. A figure tried blinding the light until eventually everything turned normal. We pan out to reveal the group were led into a white box. They looked around, a bit confused.]_

**Fistrick** : So, what’s the big deal? We doing something?

_[The door opened with Galena, Phoebe and Rose entering inside.]_

**Phoebe** : Apparently, yes.

_[Lieutenant Steel stepped beside her and walked to face the center of the group.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : You could say that. Effective immediately, you’re all a part of a black ops hit squad.

 **Phoebe** : About time. I was wondering when you were gonna form your hit squad.

_[The other villains share some confused glances with one and other. Phoebe steps in front of Rose, as if trying to protect her from harm. A monitor lights up, revealing Rozum on screen.]_

**Colonel Rozum** : Calm down. You were all brought here for good reason.

 **Fistrick** : Us? You expect us to be apart of your hit squad?! Forget it, bro! I’m out of here.

_[Fistrick turned around and began walking away.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I was hoping you’d say that, actually.

_[Lieutenant Steel pressed a monitor and an electric shock paralyzed Fistrick, and he surprisingly fell to the ground.]_

**Fistrick** : My legs?! What did you do to my legs?!

 **Tattooed Man** : You dare hurt my buddy Fistrick?!

_[Tattooed Man charged towards Fistrick and Lieutenant Steel pressed a switch, sending him flying to the ground, flat on his stomach. Another monitor lights up to reveal a picture of a small computer chip, attached to a human neck.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : This chip right here can inhibit any motor controls, with a single flip of a switch.

 **Colonel Rozum** : With a potential chance to either paralyze you for good, or just kill you on the spot. We’ll leave that to your imagination.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Luckily, we provided an off switch so the paralyzing is only temporary.

_[Lieutenant Steel pressed the switch and Fistrick shook his leg, noticing he was able to move it again.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : So, either play by my rules, or we’ll put you down for the count.

 **Fistrick** : Fine, fine. I’ll be in your stupid hit squad or whatever. Just don’t do that again.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Glad you’re suddenly a team player. Now, for your mission.

_[The monitor suddenly flashes an image of Vulkanus.]_

**Fistrick** : Hey, I know that guy. He screwed me over on a deal!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Correct. His name is Vulkanus, a Detrovite we’ve been having to deal with for over the last year. Vulkanus is known for collecting rare power substances like his stashes of taydenite to increase his manpower and of course to get filthy rich. We have reason to believe Vulkanus has some sort of connection with the Gifted’s next stage of their plans.

 **Phoebe** : Who?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : The Gifted is a group of metahumans, such as Phoebe here, who only serve the purpose of selling stuff on the black market under the command of Ernesto Andromeda, who we just locked up not too recently. If my hunch is correct, they’re trying to get their hands on a rare form of Taydenite known as “black Taydenite”, and only Vulkanus knows where that is. We still have no idea what this material is going to be used for, but we are well aware of its price on the black market.

 **Fistrick** : Even if he is a jerk, Vulkanus does have access to some of the galaxy’s finest materials. What the giant bro lacks in combat prowess he makes up for in great marketing!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : All of you have some connections with Vulkanus one way or another, so we’re enlisting you to track his location and find out where the Gifted are hiding before they obtain this new material.

_[Phoebe raises an eyebrow.]_

**Phoebe** : And where will Rose be in all of this?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : She’s going to be tagging along with you. Would be a good experience for her.

 **Phoebe** : Are you crazy?! You’re bringing an actual child along on a mission with dangerous villains? …No offense, by the way.

 **Tattooed Man** : None taken. Wait… Hey!

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Believe me, kid. I don’t think it’s a good idea either... Do you remember the "Portland Lighthouse incident?"

_[Phoebe grimaces as she tightens her grip around Rose’s hand.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Just keep a close eye on her. It shouldn’t be that hard.  _[Turns to the others.]_  Get changed. I’ve sent some biosuits that should benefit you for the mission.

_[The scene shifted to outside the SACT loading docks as a truck pulled out from underground. The group was covered in blue exosuit-like material. Fistrick was the one driving the vehicle while Tattooed Man sat in the passenger seat, while the rest sat in the back. Lieutenant Steel appeared on the monitor.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : I’ve sent you all the coordinates, good luck out there, soldiers.

_[Lieutenant Steel ended the transmission and Fistrick shifted gears, as they left the SACT and were sent onto the highway.]_

** ACT 2: ** _  
_

_[The scene cuts to the group, awkwardly trying to bide their time while waiting to get to their destination. Phoebe held Rose close to her, as if trying to shield her from the others._ Fistrick was glaring down at Galena, who is sandwiched between the Tattooed Man and Apollo.]

 **Apollo** : You still owe me my cut.

 **Fistrick** : What?

 **Apollo** : My cut. From our last escapade. You know… the one that got me shoved in prison?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/d/d2/Misinterpreted_Information_%28Ep_35%2C_The_Plan%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228184331>]_

**Fistrick** : Ooh, yeah...how much is it again?

 **Apollo** : A few taydens. But, let’s adjust that price a bit to factor the inflation price after you left me for dead!

 **Fistrick** : Are you kidding me?! I was more concerned with my business, and you’re just gonna amp up the price like that?!

 **Galena** : I mean… that kinda seems fair.

 **Apollo** : Stay out of our affairs, Fulmini. Don’t you have a planet to drain or something?

 **Galena** : I mean… I would be but, uh, dishonorably discharged. Set the planet of Piscciss on fire once, and suddenly you’re a workplace hazard or something.

 **Fistrick** : Isn’t that planet made of water or something?

 **Galena** : Yeah, why?

_[Apollo and Fistrick shared a frightened look.]_

**Apollo** : If this mission doesn’t kill us, she will.

_[Rose stared at the Tattooed Man, who stared back.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Is there a problem, kid? What, I got something on my face?

_[Rose darted her eyes away.]_

**Tattooed Man** : That’s what I thought.

 **Apollo** : I still don’t get why we have a little kid here. What, did you steal from the candy store or something?

 **Phoebe** : She nearly destroyed reality.

_[Everybody took that sentence in.]_

**Apollo** : ...well, shit.

 **Tattooed Man** : So, wait, you’re telling me the strongest person in this room...is this brat?

 **Phoebe** : Yeah, pretty much.

 **Tattooed Man** : ...so, how about we talk about something else? Like kill counts. I’ve killed a few dozen people. What about you?

 **Fistrick** : Few people here and there.

 **Apollo** : Up there in the hundreds.

 **Galena** : Barely any. I guess that one time I destroyed a Biosovortian, but it reformed right after. Does that count?

_[Phoebe rolled her eyes as the camera pans to her GPS. It showed there was one mile left to their destination.]_

**Phoebe** : Okay, enough small talk. I should probably go over the plan.

 **Apollo** : And who put you in charge?

 **Phoebe** : Lieutenant Steel.

 **Galena** : Continue with this plan, comrade!

 **Phoebe** : I WAS GOING TO!

_[The other 5 stared at Phoebe with confused surprised looks for a few seconds.]_

**Phoebe** : … Anyways, we’re heading to a place called the Birthday Surprise. Despite its cute appearance, it’s actually one of the biggest hubs for high-tech black market dealers, criminal alien refugees, all that stuff. If anyone knows about what the Gifted is after, they’re in there.

 **Tattooed Man** : So the plan is… We talk?

 **Phoebe** : Well… I guess if you put it that way… yeah. But! We’re going to have to separate into two groups to get this done faster. Who wants to be with who?

 **Fistrick** : I gotta be with my main bro!

 **Tattooed Man** : Hell yeah!

 **Galena** : And I’ll make sure those two ruffians don’t blow up the place!

 **Apollo** : And I’ll help you watch the kid.

 **Phoebe** : Wow… I was honestly expecting that to take two minutes!

 **Apollo** : It’s better that it didn’t because we’re here.

_[Apollo points to the Birthday Surprise, which is right in front of them.]_

**Phoebe** : What a timely coincidence… Anyways, team, let’s move!

_[The song ended.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/b/b5/Hero_Up%2C_Night_Tempo_%26_Fortune%27s_Fool.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228194423>]_

_[The team stepped out of the car in a dramatic pose as they made their way to the bar. Galena and Apollo were arguing, Rose was holding onto Phoebe, Phoebe was walking casually, Fistrick spat on the ground, and Tattooed Man was flexing his muscles. As they stepped inside, Galena and Apollo shouted even more.]_

**Apollo** : Galena, for the last time, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS BANANA MILK!

_[All the villains inside stared at the group as they looked around and calmed themselves down. They walked up to the bar, where Vin Ethanol, the bartender, greeted them. He was wearing a birthday hat.]_

**Vin Ethanol** : Welcome to Birthday Surprise where everyday is a happy birthday.

_[He blew the streamer almost enthusiastically. The group gave each other a strange look, then shrugged it off. The Tattooed Man chuckled.]_

**Fistrick** : Look, there he is.

_[Vulkanus was seen on the right, sipping on a drink.]_

**Fistrick** : Vulkanus… That bro’s going to pay.

 **Phoebe** : Relax, Fistrick. We’re only here to get what we need, then get out. You guys go talk with Vulkanus, while Galena and I will take Rose somewhere safe.

 **Galena** : Wait, but I was supposed to watch them.

 **Phoebe** : And she’s in better with you than she is with Apollo.

 **Apollo** :  _[Groans]_  But why, of all people, do we have to affiliate ourselves with him?!

 **Phoebe** : Because you’re the only ones here who have a relationship with Vulkanus, and unless you want to deal with a screaming toddler all night, then I suggest you do it.

 **Apollo** : Fine!  _[Steam comes out of head]_  Come on!

 **Tattooed Man** : Hehe, the robot made steam blow out of his head.

_[The guys left and Phoebe turned to Rose.]_

**Phoebe** : Why don't we go and sit at the bar.

 **Rose** : Okay!

_[They headed towards the bar, and we cut to Vulkanus sitting by the bar on the other side.]_

**Fistrick** : Vulkanus, bro!!!

 **Vulkanus** : Fistrick?! Apollo?! Agh, what the hell are you doing here? Are you following me around?!

 **Fistrick** : No, we thought I’d just go and catch up with an old bro.

 **Vulkanus** : Bro? You left me at the bounty, and at the mercy of the plumbers! You and Argit stole my equipment, grabbed my ship, then hightailed out of here before we could finish sealing the deal.

 **Fistrick** : As I recall, those Lewodans were about to have their Pantophage eat us for breakfast, because you forgot the Energium Compressor. Then the Incurseans came in and nearly blew our entire planet into dust.

 **Vulkanus** : Not my fault you placed it in the wrong bag!

 **Fistrick** : Listen, bro. My friends and I only came to catch up for old times sake, and I’d like to introduce you to my new bro, uh... Tattooed Man!

 **Vulkanus** : Yeah, I guess that’s fair. Sup?  _[Takes drink.]_

 **Tattooed Man** : Hey.

 **Fistrick** :  _[Whispers in his ear]_  And word on the street is you are selling some Black Taydenite off the blackmarket.

_[Vulkanus spat his drink then wiped his mouth.]_

**Vulkanus** : So that’s what you’re really doing here!

 **Fistrick, Apollo, Tattooed Man** : Shhhh!

_[The scene shifted to Phoebe, Galena and Rose sitting on some stools at the bar.]_

**Rose** : Can I have some milk?

 **Vin Ethanol** : Sorry, kid. We only serve alcohol.

 **Rose** : Oh… What is that?

_[Vin placed a glass of beer in front of her and walked away. Rose investigated it and almost took a sip, but Phoebe snatched it away.]_

**Phoebe** : Rose! What did I tell you about drinking things you don’t know about?

_[A female in a dark hoodie, with her hood up was sitting next to Rose and turned to Phoebe.]_

**Female** : You know, this is no place to bring your kid.

 **Phoebe** : Christine…

 **Galena** : Wait, you know her?

 **Phoebe** : Yeah, she was an intern who snuck out weapons for Gi-Kwan, who almost used a nuclear missile to blow up the entire coast!

 **Christine** :  _[Sweating]_  H-hey… I’m more of a freelancer who was just hired to run some errands for him! And anyway, I work for the Gifted right now.

 **Phoebe** : Good, because today’s story is all about the Gifted, and we hear they’re after something pretty powerful. If you can help us fill in the details, we won’t rat you or this place out to SACT.

 **Christine** : Alright, that sounds good. Tell me what you need to know.

_[The scene shifted back to Vulkanus as the bartender delivered drinks to the group.]_

**Fistrick** : Come on, bro. We’re not going to rat you out or anything. Just tell us what we need to know, and we’ll be out of your hair before you know it. Help a bro out, for old times sake.

 **Vulkanus** : Fine, but only because we’re bros.  _[Looks around for a moment]_  Have you heard about Black Taydenite?

 **Apollo** : Yeah, but we don’t know what it does.

 **Vulkanus** : Lucky for you, I do. Black Taydenite isn’t just anything you can sell off the blackmarket. It’s a power source that can power only the most precious objects on the planet. You see, Taydenite can pretty much power anything, but Black Taydenite powers anything Level 50+.

 **Apollo** : Whoa…

 **Vulkanus** : Right?! I just recently sold it to a group of metahumans who call themselves the Gifted.

 **Tattooed Man** : What would a group of metahumans need with some nasty old crystal?

 **Fistrick** : You see, regular taydenite forms as money off the intergalactic market, which can also be used as a material to do whatever you want with it. But Black Taydenite is the rarest Taydenite you can find. Not only can it make a guy rich, but...

 **Vulkanus** : If you get the right claws on it, then bam! You can blow up an entire galaxy in one go.

 **Apollo** : What would the Gifted want with something like Black Taydenite?

 **Vulkanus** : How should I know? I only sell the stuff.

_[The scene shifted to Phoebe, Galena and Rose speaking with Christine at a table.]_

**Phoebe** : What do you know about Vulkanus?

 **Christine** : I knew you were talking about him. Funny thing is, I just ran an errand where I arranged a deal with him. I’m not allowed to be at the location of the whole thing, because, you know, anyone from SACT would recognize me.

_[Christine raised a beer glass to take a swig. She noticed it felt a bit warm, but she shrugged and a cold mist began flowing out of the beer as she took a chug. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at this.]_

**Phoebe** : That’s fine… But why is Vulkanus selling the Gifted Black Taydenite?

_[Christine spat her drink and cleared her throat.]_

**Christine** : So, you know?

 **Galena** : Yes, we know everything but what the Black Taydenite is, and why they’re selling this to the Gifted.

 **Christine** : Well, here’s the thing. Vulkanus isn’t selling anything. While yes, he sold them the black taydenite-

 **Galena** : So they already have it?!

 **Christine** : Yes, but he and I both organized a deal between the Gifted and another guy.

 **Rose** : So, what? It’s an equal exchange?

 **Christine** : That’s right. This kid knows more than I thought.

 **Galena** : So the Gifted got this... Black Taydenite, but they’re using this to sell it to some other guy.

 **Christine** : Yep. After being given the details, I gave a tracker my superior, and they told me they could handle it from there. Word around the block is that they’re sending in a new recruit to take care of it, and they have crazy strong powers.

 **Phoebe** : Do you know where this is going down?

 **Christine** : As I said, I’m not allowed to be there. It’d suck if my trust was broken with the Gifted any further.

 **Phoebe** : You sure? Remember you’re sitting right next to a Fulmini.

_[Galena cracked her knuckles as they were charged with electricity.]_

**Christine** :  _[Gulps]_  They’re down by the old docking bay on the Port of Sky Valley, the deal happens in about two hours. So can I go now?

 **Phoebe** : No, because we’ll be on our way. Thank you.

_[Phoebe grabbed onto Rose’s hand as they and Galena left the table. Christine left them with a smirk. We cut back to Fistrick, Tattooed Man, Apollo and Vulkanus having a drink. Tattooed Man spat out his green drink.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Blah! This stuff tastes like squids mixed into Pineapple Juice.

 **Fistrick** : Nobody asked you to drink.

 **Phoebe** : Guys, you ready?

_[The group turned to see Phoebe, Rose and Galena beside them.]_

**Fistrick** : Oh, right. See you, Vulkanus. I’ll catch you next time.

 **Vulkanus** : Hey! You forgot to pay for your drinks! Ugh…

 **Fistrick** : So, here’s what we found out. The Black Taydenite Vulkanus is holding, is a crystal that can power up Level 50 Alien Tech.

 **Galena** : Level 50?! How’s that even possible?!

 **Fistrick** : Don’t know. But the guy doesn’t have it anymore.

 **Phoebe** : That explains everything.

 **Tattooed Man** : What were you told?

 **Rose** : We were told that by this former SACT intern that she and that other guy had arranged a deal between the Gifted and somebody else.

 **Apollo** : Who is it?

 **Phoebe** : We don’t know, but we know where it’s happening. So come on, let’s get a move on before we’re too late.

_[INSERT SONG:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/61/Lone_Digger_-_%28E-10_Cut%2C_Ep_35%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228195309>]_

**Alien** : HEY FISTRICK!

_[We close in on a terrified Fistrick look.]_

**Fistrick** : Uh oh…

 **Trumbipulor** : You threw my friend back in prison!

_[Trumbipulor launched a large gust of wind and the others blocked for cover. Phoebe wrapped Rose around with vines to protect her. Meanwhile, the gust of wind sent Fistrick flying into the wall.]_

**Tattooed Man** : You dare hurt my friends?!

_[Tattooed Man unleashed an energy rhino from out of his tattoo as he and the rhino went charging towards Trumbipulor. He dodged it but it went flying into another table. The rhino faded and a group of other aliens brought out their weapons and cocked their blasters.]_

**Aliens** : You spilled our drinks?!

_[The aliens began blasting energy bolts at the group. Tattooed Man unleashed a giant spider as it began crushing the aliens. Fistrick sat up to see a shadow cover his face.]_

**Fistrick** : Hey, bro?

 **Trumbipulor** : BRO?!

_[Trumbipulor grabbed Fistrick and lifted him into the air.]_

**Trumbipulor** : I’ll show you why you don’t ever screw over Trumbipulor!

_[A blue energy mouse climbed down to his forehead. Trumbipulor screeched and fell back into a table. Meanwhile, another alien punched Trumbipulor in the face. A riot began inside as other characters were either blasting or punching each other. Meanwhile, Vulkanus was taking a sip of his drink. An alien was sent into the table.]_

**Vulkanus** : Do you mind?! I’m trying to enjoy my drink here!

_[An alien was rammed into Vulkanus, making him drop his drink. Vulkanus enraged, he stood up and shouted.]_

**Vulkanus** : PICKAXERS!!!

_[Pickaxe Aliens ran out of both the bathrooms and closets as they pulled out their pickaxes and began attacking the other aliens. Christine ran out of the bar and gave a peace sign as she began to emit a blue mist and seemingly ice skates away. We cut to a group of Pickaxe aliens as they were axing Galena. Galena’s eyes glowed in a blue light.]_

**Galena** : DON’T YOU PICK AT ME!

_[Galena unleashed an energy burst and sent the pickaxe aliens flying.]_

**Phoebe** : Restrain Tattooed Man, hurry!

_[We cut to Tattooed Man attacking another group of aliens. To his surprise, blue energy ropes were wrapped around Tattooed Man and he was sent back to the group.]_

**Tattooed Man** : Hey, I was going to smash those-

 **Phoebe** : We have a mission Tattooed Man. Either follow it, or allow Lieutenant Steel to shut your brain off for life! Which is it?

_[Tattooed Man sighed as Galena released the restraint ropes. Apollo screamed a soundwave sending another group of aliens back.]_

**Galena** : Come on!

_[The group managed to make it safely outside as they each jumped into the car. Apollo jumped into the driver’s seat, hit the gas and zoomed off.]_

** ACT 3: ** _  
_

_[As Apollo continued driving off the highway, there was an awkward silence for a bit.]_

**Galena** : So… um, when did you get your driver’s license?

 **Apollo** : … Oh, I got it in Sonosarian driver’s school.

 **Galena** : Hm! Tell me more about it!

 **Apollo** : No, I was being sarcastic! Sonosarians just fly, okay? That’s it! They just fly all over the planet, playing sports, and doing stuff like that. It’s boring! It’s monotonous!

_[MOMENT:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/9/92/Time_For_Action_-_Apollo_Moment.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228195654>]_

**Apollo** : “Hey, wanna see me fly around the planet? Wanna see it again?” It’s that - every. Single. DAY!

_[Apollo huffs as everyone else stared at him.]_

**Galena** : Um… I come from a pseudo-hive mind where everyone lives their life to be disposable soldiers for the goal of draining the resources of every planet in the galaxy, if that makes you feel any better.

 **Apollo** : …Shut up…

 **Fistrick** : You know, I could’ve handled myself back there!

 **Galena** : Really? Well if I hadn’t saved you, the elephant would’ve blown your head off!

 **Fistrick** : Oh, really bra? Like how Vulkanus’s minions were chopping your parts off?

 **Galena** : YEAH! BECAUSE AT LEAST I HAVE SOMETHING TO BACK ME UP!

 **Fistrick** : WELL EXCUSE ME!

_[Everybody began to yell at each other. As the yelling grew louder, Rose couldn’t take it anymore and yelled back.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c0/Don%27t_Cry_-_Ep_35_%28E-10_Cut%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228195851>]_ _  
_

**Rose** : STOP FIGHTING!

_[The car magically stopped as the entire area outside them was surrounded in a red galaxy-esque field.]_

**Apollo** : What the hell?!

 **Rose** : We were supposed to take down those mean awful Gifted members tonight, but we’re always arguing and screaming at each other! I just wanna make the bad people go away.

 **Tattooed Man** : I’m sorry Rose, it’s all my fault. I wanted to get back at those guys for hurting Fistrick. I shouldn’t have jumped in on that.

 **Fistrick** : Well whaddya know? Tattooed Man does have a brain. I mean, it’s my fault too, I guess. I shouldn’t have let Trumbipulor see me, nor should I have screwed him over.

 **Apollo** : And I guess me constantly arguing with the Fulmini hasn’t helped either. I suppose I should give my apologies to you, Galena.

 **Galena** : I’m sorry too.

 **Phoebe** : We’re so sorry, Rose. From now on, we’re all going to be nice to each other. Isn’t that right everybody?

 **Galena, Tattooed Man** : Yeah.

 **Fistrick** : Yeah.

 **Apollo** : Fine.  _[Folds arms]_  But no more arguing about banana milk!  _[Wags finger at Galena]_

_[Fistrick gave Rose a fistbump and she laughed.]_

**Phoebe** : Now take us back to the highway, we have a deal to stop.

_[The void faded away and Apollo pressed on the gas as they continued down the highway. The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/e/e7/The_Echoing_Distraction_-_Episode_35.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228200225>]_

_[The scene shifted to the Port of Sky Valley as they parked their vehicle to the side. The group stepped out of the vehicle.]_

**Apollo** : Okay, we’re here. Now what?

 **Phoebe** : Follow my lead.

_[Phoebe created a vine rope around a large group of crates, she wrapped another vine around Rose and they used the vines to bring themselves up. Galena surrounded a portion of the ground with electricity and used it to fly herself up. Apollo floated in the air and flew up to follow them. Tattooed Man unleashed an energy eagle and flew up into the air. Fistrick sighed and called out to them.]_

**Fistrick** : Uh? A little help bro?!

 **Phoebe, Rose, Galena, Apollo, Tattooed Man** : Shhh!

_[Phoebe gave Fistrick a vine and pulled him up. They looked down below as the place was surrounded by large crates at every corner as a spotlight was shining down the ground. Firearm, Waverider, and a mysterious figure was waiting down below. The mysterious figure was wearing a pinstripe suit and a hat that obscured his face. They were waiting beside a truck that was carrying a large black tank.]_

**Waverider** : Man, how long do they have to keep us waiting like this.

 **Firearm** : Zip it, Waverider. They’ll be here.

_[We pan back up to above.]_

**Fistrick** : Looks like their guy isn’t coming. Let’s grab that loot and get out of here.

 **Tattooed Man** : Right behind ya!

 **Phoebe** : Fistrick, wait.

_[Fistrick and Tattooed Man jumped to the ground. It created a large dust cloud as the two stood before the Gifted.]_

**Waverider** : Hey, you're not the buyers they were telling us about.

 **Fistrick** : That we aren’t, bro. That we aren’t. But I hear you’re selling a rare delicacy around these parks, and we can’t allow that to happen. So, hand it over, or my friend will do the dirty work for me!

_[The male in the pinstripe suit stepped forward.]_

**Takuma** : In all of my crazy adventures in my homeland, I’ve never seen the authority act with such stupidity.

 **Fistrick** : Fine! Have it your way bro. Tattooed Man!

_[Tattooed Man screamed out of the top of his lungs and unleashed an energy rhino towards the group. Before the others could attack, Takuma snapped his fingers, and suddenly, Tattooed Man and Fistrick were teleported back to their original spots next to Phoebe.]_

**Waverider** : Woah! Do you know where you sent them?

 **Takuma** : No, but as long as they know, I can take care of them. This should buy us some time to get ready for the inevitable assault.

_[We cut back to above as Fistrick and Tattooed Man were left with frozen and surprised looks. The song ended.]_

**Apollo** : What were you two thinking? Are you trying to get us killed?!

 **Phoebe** : Forget that. At least we now know what we’re dealing with.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/a/ad/This_Information.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20191212154549>]_

_[A bright blue light appeared from the sky until it blasted the ground before the Gifted. The Gifted blocked themselves from the light until it faded. A humanoid looking alien with a fin on the top of his head, a black suit, and black eyes with red glowing pupils stood in front of them. He looked up as his eyes shined brighter. Back above we stood with shocked looks from both Fistrick and Apollo.]_

**Apollo** : It’s... him.

 **Phoebe, Galena, Rose** : Who?!

 **Apollo** : Psyphon...

_[The others noticed Apollo’s reaction then turned back down below.]_

**Waverider** : So you must be the guy our boss was telling us about.

 **Psyphon** : Yes, it is I, Psyphon, master of the mind and servant to our great savior and world bringer,  _Diganth_. I believe you must have the Black Taydenite I’m searching for.

 **Firearm** : Yes, a whole truckload of it. You got our shit?

 **Psyphon** : Your shit?  _[Laughs]_  Yes, I have the Chaoyue Zhuizong Zhe.

 **Waverider** : What does that thing do again?

 **Firearm** : It’s a metahuman’s dream come true. A gel originating from China that can protect you from metaweapons such as the M.A.B. the SACT uses, as well as having the capabilities of tracking down every metahuman on the earth!

 **Takuma** : I’d suggest we keep it down. We have unwanted guests. So let’s get this over with.

 **Tattooed Man** : We need to go down there and stop them now!

 **Apollo** : No, don’t. Psyphon is very dangerous and is not to be meddled with.

 **Rose** : That alien is scary...

 **Fistrick** : And if we don’t stop them, the whole galaxy could be in danger.

 **Phoebe** : Not to mention, if the Gifted manage to get their hands on whatever that thing is, that’ll spell a whole lot of trouble for us on Earth.

 **Apollo** : But that guy can teleport us anywhere for all we know.

 **Galena** : If we don’t, Psyphon will use it to end the world, and we won’t be able to do anything to the Gifted.

 **Apollo** :  _[Deep breath]_  Okay.

_[The group let out a battle cry as they jumped towards the Gifted and Psyphon, landing in the middle of the field.]_

**Fistrick** : Like I said, bro. [Cocks gun] We can’t allow this to happen, so hand over the rock!

 **Waverider** : Why don’t you make us, you spike-headed dimwit?

_[The Remedial Force charged over to the Gifted as they each opened fired at each other. Firearm aimed out her arm, preparing to fire a laser blast at Rose. Rose gasped and Galena absorbed the blast then redirected it, sending her backwards. Phoebe grabbed Rose’s hand.]_

**Phoebe** : Come on!

_[Phoebe created a vine to block an explosion. Takuma flashed his eyes, and Phoebe’s hand reverted back to normal, but Takuma was then assaulted by Apollo’s sonic discs, distracting him. Tattooed Man prepared another energy rhino as it went charging towards Waverider. Waverider shook the ground and it sent Fistrick and Tattooed Man into the ground.]_

**Psyphon** : This group seems rather troublesome. I shall dispose of this “hit squad”.

_[Psyphon pressed a few buttons on his gauntlets. Suddenly red laser beams fired from the sky and explosions appeared around the ground. The truck exploded and Takuma noticed the explosion. The truck was surrounded in yellow energy and the truck was reverted to look good as new. Phoebe and Rose managed to hide safely behind it.]_

**Phoebe** : You stay here, Rose. I’m gonna cut that alien’s switch before he fires another group of lasers at us!

 **Rose** :  _[Stops her]_  Phoebe, I don’t think we’ll be able to handle them.

 **Phoebe** : Right, I better call in for back up.

_[The song shifted.]_

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/6/66/Beginning_of_the_End_-_Episode_35.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228201241>]_

_[We cut to a call being received on Lieutenant Steel’s cell phone. The phone was placed on Lieutenant Steel’s desk as he went to grab it, then answered.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Phoebe, what’s going on?

 **Phoebe** : We can’t take too much more of this, Lieutenant. The Gifted, they’re not dealing with Vulkanus, he made the deal.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : What?!

 **Phoebe** : They’re dealing with some alien, I don’t know who he is. He’s firing explosions at us as we speak.

_[An explosion went off in the background.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Phoebe! Phoebe!

 **Phoebe** : Please, we need back up. I don’t think we can take too much mo-

_[The call ended, and Lieutenant Steel groaned. The song ended. The scene shifted back to Ethan’s house as he was sitting on the couch depressed. Alice entered the room with a plate of a fancily made ham sandwich. Alice sat down next to him.]_

**Alice** : I made you one of your favorites. I thought it’d cheer you up.

 **Ethan** : Thanks, but I’m not hungry.

 **Alice** : Come on, Ethan. You’ve barely eaten anything in the last three days, all you’ve had were sodas, and half a pizza. That’s not good for you.

 **Ethan** : Life’s not good for me.

 **Alice** :  _[Lays hands on hips]_  What about me? Am I not good enough for you?

 **Ethan** : No, no no! You are! I’m just... I…

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/f/fc/Just_Between_Us_-_Episode_35.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228201857>]_

_[Alice sat back down and took a deep breath.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, I know you’re upset about Maria’s death, but what happened wasn’t your fault.

 **Ethan** : It was. I dove right into Tezca’s trap without even thinking! I did nothing but stand there, and watched him kill her. I could’ve done something if I hadn’t transformed so soon! I could’ve saved her… But I didn’t. Ugh, Terence was right to quit, I can’t even protect the people I care about. How am I supposed to call myself a hero if I can’t save anyone?

 **Alice** : You saved me from Charmcaster, didn’t you?

_[Ethan looked up.]_

**Alice** : Ethan, you did everything you could to save Maria.

 **Ethan** : Did I? I could’ve called you, I could’ve called the others! I could’ve called Lieutenant Steel and said “Hey, Tezca’s attacking, I need help!” Ugh, you were right. I keep diving into these situations without thinking, even though you constantly remind me to come up with a strategy to which I never do!

 **Alice** : Well if you called me, then I would’ve been the one who was killed.

 **Ethan** : Ugh, please don’t put that image in my head!

 **Alice** : But I’m still here now aren’t I? You can’t let Maria’s death go down in vain, you can’t let those gods or any other foes you face bring you down. You have to start moving past this, if you don’t, then a lot of other people are going to get hurt.

 **Ethan** : But what if I’m not strong enough?

 **Alice** : Of course you are, you are the strongest and semi-bravest person I’ve ever met. You can do anything you put your mind to, and you will always have me and the others to help you out. And you don’t need an Omnitrix to prove you are a hero.

_[Tears fell down Ethan’s cheeks and he cried onto Alice’s shoulder for a moment. Alice allowed him to, then hugged him. Ethan sat back up as he wiped his face.]_

**Alice** : You big cry baby. All better?

 **Ethan** : Yeah.

_[The song ended. Ethan’s phone rang from his pocket, and Ethan picked it up.]_

**Ethan** : Lieutenant?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Ethan, I need backup at the Port of Skyvalley, stat.

_[As Lieutenant Steel spoke, Ethan turned to Alice who smiled and gave him a fist pump.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Smiling]_  Okay, I’m on my way.

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/4/41/Take_Down_%26_Omni-Splicing_Battle.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228201641>]_

_[A green light flashed from Ethan’s house and XLR8 sped out of the house. We cut back to the docking bay as the Remedial Force continued to fight the Gifted. The ground kept shaking around as the Remedial Force members were being knocked around by Waverider.]_

**Galena, Apollo** : Stop shaking the ground!

_[Galena punched the ground sending a jolt of electricity toward Waverider. Waverider jumped to dodge the attack but was suddenly hit by Apollo’s soundwave, and was sent to the ground as he groaned with his ears bleeding.]_

**Takuma** : I don’t think that look suits you.

_[With a snap of Takuma’s fingers, Waverider was returned to his normal state.]_

**Waverider** : Nice! Thanks, man!

_[Phoebe sent Waverider backwards with a vine whip as she and Rose jumped toward Takuma.]_

**Phoebe** : Don’t think you’re getting away with that so easily!

 **Takuma** : Hmm… Remember how you requested backup?

_[Takuma flashed his eyes, and a squad of SACT soldiers appeared out of thin air, surrounding Phoebe.]_

**Takuma** : Well, I can’t help but remembering that you were once a monster, hunted by the very men you work for.

 **Phoebe** : How do you-

_[The SACT soldier apparitions began to open fire on Phoebe. Phoebe attempted to shield Rose, but was punctured by several lasers in the process.]_

**Rose** : PHOEBE!!!

 **Takuma** : And, that’s one out of the way.

_[Suddenly, Takuma heard a sonic boom coming from nearby and turned to the sound's direction. XLR8 rushed into the scene, grabbed Phoebe and Rose and set them down to the side. Green orbs surrounded XLR8's body as he changed back into Ethan.]_

**Ethan** : Are you okay?

 **Phoebe** : Yeah… nothing I can’t regenerate…  _[Coughs blood]_

 **Ethan** : Mind giving me the rundown?

 **Phoebe** : The Gifted are after that gel, and they’re trying to sell the Black Taydenite to that alien over there. But be careful, he has a weapon that can shoot lasers from the sky. And watch out for that Metahuman  _[turns to Takuma]_ , he’s real trouble.

 **Ethan** : Don’t worry!  _[Pops up the core]_  Nothing I can’t handle!  _[Slams down]_

_[FOUR ARMS OMNI-SPLICER TRANSFORMATION: A green light glowed from Ethan’s chest as he appeared in a silhouette. The green light faded as he grew a pair of four arms as his body became covered in yellow electricity. The background turned yellow and covered with circuits. Then we zoom into Ethan in a spinning background as he span around while he raised his right arm out. He grew gauntlets on his hand. Then as we spin out, his back grew larger. We zoom out, facing the front of Omni-Splicer Four Arms as he clashed his gauntlets together, then struck a pose as a bright yellow light blinded the screen.]_

**Psyphon** : No way… that’s… the Omnitrix wielder.

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Who’s ready for a beatdown?!

 **Firearm** : If I recall, I think we were due for a rematch!

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Right back at ya!

_[Four Arms smashed the ground sending a jolt of electricity at Firearm’s way. Firearm was sent flying into the ground. Takuma noticed this.]_

**Takuma** : No you don’t, I’m going to change you back into that pathetic state you were in.

_[Takuma was smacked from behind by an energy gorilla. Takuma turned around to see Fistrick, Tattooed Man, and Galena behind him. Takuma tried using his powers onto Galena, but to no avail.]_

**Takuma** : What the-

_[Takuma then received a flurry of punches from the 3, knocking him out. The scene cut back to Waverider and Four Arms still fighting.]_

**Waverider** : Let me show you a new trick of mine!

_[Waverider punched the air as a force blasted towards Four Arms. Four Arms smashed through and clenched onto Waverider’s fists.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Hah, I saw that one in a dream before!

 **Waverider** : What?!

_[Four Arms used the shock braces on his lower gauntlets and sent Waverider backwards into the ground. Psyphon looked up at the Four Arms.]_

**Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : So that just leaves you. So who are you anyway? I haven’t seen your face before.

 **Psyphon** : I… am your worst nightmare.  _[Grins]_

[Psyphon pressed a switch on his gauntlet and lasers began shooting out from the sky. Everybody was sent flying back as Fistrick, Apollo, Tattooed Man fell unconscious. Four Arms slowly tried to get up while his Omnitrix began powering down.]

 **Omni-Splicer Four Arms** : Agh, so that’s what she meant by the lasers…

_[Four Arms changed back into Ethan. Galena was lucky enough to absorb the blast and prepared to redirect it at Psyphon.]_

**Galena** : You’re finished!

_[Psyphon smirked and threw a grenade. It exploded onto Galena as she was sent flying back into the crates. Psyphon walked over and collected the Black Taydenite. A cocoon shaped vine turned back into Phoebe as she passed out while Rose was still conscious. Rose noticed everybody was down as her pupils started to shake.]_

**Psyphon** : Thank you for your valuables. You can keep the Whatever-Gel, I don’t have use for it anyway.

 **Rose** : No...

_[Everything shook around the field. Psyphon took notice of this.]_

**Rose** : NO…

_[Rose’s eyes glowed red as clouds began to surround the battlefield. Everybody had awoken from the earthquake and turned to Rose.]_

**Rose** : NO!!!!

_[Red lightning shot from her eyes as reality began to warp around them. Takuma stood up and took notice of this.]_

**Takuma** : I have to stop this!

_[Takuma raised his arms, but nothing happened. To his surprise, his arm was struck by a stray bolt of lightning and melted into a putty-like substance. He tried changing it back, but to no avail.]_

_[Lightning bolts tried hitting Waverider as he jumped around dodging the attacks.]_

**Waverider** : Forget this! I’m out of here!

_[The lightning bolt blasted Waverider and he turned into a bunch of cubes. Firearm tried to blast Rose but her robotic arm turned into liquid. Psyphon pressed a button and a blue laser shot from the sky, successfully teleporting away.]_

**Ethan** :  _[Turns to Rose]_  Rose, you’ve gotta stop this!

 **Rose** : NO!!!!!!

_[The red lightning struck toward Ethan. Ethan jumped away and rolled away from the lightning. Ethan noticed the back of his jacket was on fire. Ethan reacted swiftly and took it off him as fast as he could. He successfully took it off in time and threw it to the ground. Meanwhile, Galena stood up from the crates to notice Rose was freaking out.]_

**Galena** : Rose!

_[Galena ran over toward Rose.]_

**Galena** : Please Rose, you’ve got to calm down.

 **Rose** : NO, THEY HURT MY FRIENDS!

_[Rose’s yelling woke up Phoebe and she turned over to notice this.]_

**Galena** : The only person who’s hurting your friends is you. You’ve got to stop.

 **Rose** : I… I can’t!

_[Phoebe laid her hand on Rose’s shoulder.]_

**Phoebe** : Yes, you can. Trust me, everything’s going to be okay.

_[Phoebe, then Galena comforted Rose with a hug. Tears fled through Rose’s cheeks until she closed her eyes and hugged them back. The storm faded away as everybody began to transform back to normal. The clouds faded away and the red skies turned back to normal. Firearm, Takuma and Waverider were slowly getting back up.]_

**Takuma** : Forget this. Grab the gel and let’s get out of here.

_[Firearm created an energy rope and wrapped the rope around the gel. Takuma and Firearm ran towards the gel. Waverider attempted to catch up with them.]_

**Waverider** : Wait, no! You guys!

_[Takuma and Firearm had teleported away.]_

**Waverider** : YOU JERKS!

_[They turn around to see Ethan and the Remedial Force standing before them.]_

**Ethan** : If you would…

_[Fistrick and Tattooed Man smirked and punched towards the screen as everything was surrounded in a bright light. The song ended. We shift to him being arrested by the SACT.]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : Good work today, Remedial Force.

 **Phoebe** : Wait, you’re not mad?

_[TRACK:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/cf/Let%27s_Watch_the_Sunset_%28Ep_35%2C_Remedial_Ending%29.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228203717>]_

**Lieutenant Steel** : No. Because you managed to capture a member of the Gifted. I would’ve rather we collected them all at once, but their strongest one is pretty good for a first mission. But you guys need to get your acts together if I am to assign you on more missions, understand?

 **Fistrick, Phoebe, Galena, Rose, Apollo, Tattooed Man** : Yes, sir!

 **Tattooed Man** : Wait, but what about the Taydenite thing?

 **Lieutenant Steel** : Unfortunately, we couldn’t gather any data on that unknown alien who has it now. Unless he plans to make it a threat to the Earth, I think we’re safe for now. As for you, Wellington. Thank you for coming tonight.

 **Ethan** : It’s no problem. But, uh, Lieutenant? I’m not ready to go back on any missions right now, neither is the team.

 **Lieutenant Steel** : I understand.

 **Ethan** : But, in the meantime, I think you got a pretty cool team to cover you..

 **Galena** : We do make a pretty good team.

 **Apollo** : I suppose.  _[Folds arms.]_

 **Fistrick** : It beats sitting in the cell all day.

_[Phoebe and Rose walked up toward Ethan.]_

**Phoebe** : Thanks for coming to our rescue, Ethan.

 **Rose** : Yeah, you saved us!

 **Ethan** : It’s no problem. But I think you were the one who saved us with all that reality warping ya did.

_[Ethan pats Rose’s head.]_

**Ethan** : Take care, guys.

_[Ethan fistbumped Phoebe. Fistrick walked up to Ethan.]_

**Fistrick** : Hey, me too, bro!

_[Fistrick raised his fist as Ethan gave him the stink eye, then walked away.]_

**Fistrick** : Aw, what?! You gonna do me like that?! Not cool, bro!

_[We pan out of the scene, as from nearby, Tezca was watching from an electrical tower. Tezca glared at the group, then teleported back inside.]_

_[ED:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/1/10/Forget_me_not_-_ReoNa_-_E-10_ED_4.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200131183638>]_ _  
_

_[PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT EPISODE:<https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10fanfiction/images/c/c2/Episode_36_preview.ogg/revision/latest?cb=20200228204133>]  
_

_[_ _We shifted through various scenes where the Granny Judith fell for a moment. The next scene she was smiling back at Hannibal and Naomi, as they turned to each other with concerned looks on their faces. The next scene showed a happy Nikki talking to a worried Hannibal, as he turned the other way. The next scene showed Tezca grabbing hold of Terence, Nikki and Granny Judith. Ethan's pupils and his arms shook in fear. The last scene showed Ethan becoming a new alien with crystalized arms.]_

_**NEXT TIME, EPISODE 36: OMNIOUS WIND** _


End file.
